


Airplanes

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 236,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: After the Anuk-ite and the hunters are dealt with Liam needs a break. Cue Theo and a road trip that Liam should know better than to think will be peaceful.





	1. You are now leaving Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Airplanes (Versión en Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415568) by [mariasyko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasyko/pseuds/mariasyko)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879057) by [lissara22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22)



Liam could remember his fifteenth birthday, when his Mom had brought a cake out into the quiet room, candles casting an eerie glow on Mason and his parents faces. Remembered the way he'd looked around the almost empty room thinking about the school he'd just gotten kicked out of, the friends he'd lost when he'd taken a crowbar to the coach's car. Remembered how lonely he was, how much he hated himself, the IED label that had been slapped onto him that left his Mom casting nervous glances every time he so much died in a game he was playing, waiting for the explosion. He remembered being lonely, lost, wanting something to change, anything. So he'd feel normal again. He remembered the way the pills he'd taken earlier still left his mouth tasting chalky and his limbs slow and hollow, the way he felt like he was floating along, a storm cloud pushed by the wind, unable to really do anything but wait for the lightning to burst out and the thunder to crack, terrifying everyone, for the rain and the wind to do it's damaged.

He remembered the way his Mom had looked at him with a small smile, still nervous but getting better, no doubt thanks to the sedated haze in his eyes that his medication left. How she'd said “Make a wish.” And despite being too old for wishing on a birthday candle he tried it, one last attempt, one pathetic, desperate plea, he'd shut his eyes and blew out the candles in a single blow, one thought running around his head 'I wish for everything to change'.

And it had. The change he'd been dreaming of had been no more nervous glances, it had been getting into a new school, getting on first line in lacrosse, it had been of his IED vanishing and the medication to stop rattling inside of him.

Then Scott bit him and he got his wish. Everything had changed, every single part of him. Everything but his anger, That still sat there burning inside him, eating away, waiting for him to let it loose. But now it was worse, more dangerous. It had fangs and claws and a blood lust, it had enemies to aim it at and situations where he was told he had to use it. To take strength from it.

He wasn't sure how many times in the next year he'd thought back to the birthday wish, he knew it wasn't that that triggered everything, that even though werewolves and the wild hunt and dread doctors and berserker were real, wishes weren't, wishes were child's play, they were something that never came true and if they did... if they did they came around wrong, they twisted your hopes until you were suffocating on your words.

_You're not a monster, you're a werewolf, like me._

If wishes were real he'd have woken up back in his hospital bed before the wendigo had taken him, before Scott bit him.

Liam sucked in a rattling breath, blood dripping down his arm.

Everything had changed.

It was done, the hunters were gone, the anuk-ite was dead.

So why did he still feel hunted, why could he still feel the thrum of anger beneath his skin that made his claws itch to reach out from beneath his skin and tear into something else.

“You okay?” Scott asked. Liam nodded, eyes moving to the body of the anuk-ite reminding himself that the blood on the walls wasn't from anything he did. It was from them, his friends, his pack, Scott's arm was still dripping crimson even as he moved to check on everyone else.

They'd won. Liam had got his wish and everything had changed.

So why the hell didn't it feel like it? He hadn't taken his meds in over a year so why did he feel so tired, so drawn out that he was sure he could sleep for a week. Why had his parents started casting nervous glances once more, why had he stopped laughing again?

“You coming?” Liam's head jerked away from the anuk-ite to Theo, leaning back against the wall watching Liam with a blank face, his clothes were torn and bloody. His skin still knitting itself back together, the keys to his car swung around his finger in quick loops, Once, twice. Liam looked around the room. Everyone else was gone. “Scott needed to get Stiles to Melissa, idiot twisted his ankle.” Theo's lips quirked in a smile. “I said I could give you a lift home.”

“Right.” Liam hummed. It made sense for Scott to leave him, the threat was gone, his best friend was hurt. Of course he was going to leave Liam when all he'd been doing for what felt like hours was staring at the dead body of the latest bad guy.

Liam jumped as Theo's hand was suddenly clamping around his wrist and yanking him into a walk. He didn't talk as Theo lead him back to his car, nor as he climbed in and the older boy started the truck and the engine rumbled beneath them like thunder.

“You okay?” Theo asked, pulling out of the high school parking lot. Liam wanted to say yes, they'd won, of course he was okay.

“I'm tired.” Liam said instead.

“Poor little Beta, did the fight knock you out? Don't worry, you'll back to your regular bed time now that-”

"No." Liam said, shaking his head with a sudden ferocity. "I'm _tired._ " He stressed. "I'm...I'm sixteen, I shouldn't be this tired, should I?" Theo blinked owlishly, eyes shifting from the road, to Liam and back again.

“This feels like the kind of conversation you should maybe have with someone el-” Theo started, but Liam wasn't listening.

“This isn't what I meant!” He hissed hysterically. “I didn't want this! I just wanted to stop being so angry and instead I become a werewolf. We just _killed_ someone and-”

“Something.” Theo corrected. “It was a monster it wasn't-”

“We're monsters too!” Liam said, desperate for someone to understand. “Maybe we're fighting on the right side but we're still...We still killed it, we still scare people. I don't want people to be scared of me. I don't want to have to fight anymore. I don't want to have to be talked down from killing people when I get angry, I don't want the fate of this town resting on my shoulders! My girlfriend left and my friends almost died and people did die and I just-” Liam sucked in a breath. “It's like ever since I found out about my IED the hits just keep coming and I'm tired of it. I want something to change for the better but every time I think something's going right-” He thought of Brett and Lori, of how close they'd been to getting out alive, of how he thought he'd saved them for a second.

Scott would be gone soon, and Stiles, and Malia and Lydia. He'd be alone again. He'd be dealing with everything that goes wrong in Beacon Hills alone. No back up, no Alpha to come up with the plans, no Theo to keep him from killing people. “I know I need to be here, I know that I should be here, that it's my responsibility to help but I just..I need a break..” Liam said, voice cracking as he wiped at the blood on his hands. It did little more than smear it further up his wrist. how long would it be until he was forced to fight again? He would, of course he would. But would the blood on his hands still be inconsequential, would it be a villains? Or would it be someone innocent, someone who'd managed to get on the wrong end of one of his episodes.

“Then have a break.” Theo said calmly. Like Liam hadn't just spent the entire ride to his house ranting like a mad man after at least twenty minutes of silently staring at a dead body.

“I can't!” Liam sighed, dropping his head against the dashboard. “No one gets a break in beacon hills.” Theo's fingers drummed against the steering wheel, once, twice.

“Then leave.” Theo said softly.

“I can't just-”

“I don't mean forever.” Theo scoffed. “You're still in school, idiot, you have to come back eventually. But you could always get out of town for a while, no one's coming for your pack right now, Scott has Argent, and the Hale's and Stilinski to keep the town safe for a while. If you wanted a break now's probably the best time.” Liam stayed silent, he could feel Theo's gaze burning into the side of his head and thought of leaving. Of running out of town and having some time without having to worry about anything, without anyone knowing what he is or people looking scared when he turns up. Of being normal. The anger in his veins ebbed away, settling deep bellow leaving him feeling at peace for a moment before reality started picking at the edges of his fantasy, whispering in his ear reasons he should stay in beacon hills, wait for the next thing to go wrong. Theo tutted. “You said you wanted something to change. Sorry to break it to you but if you want change you have to do something. So do it. Pack a bag, say sayonara to Scott and-”

“Drive.” Liam said, voice sounding oddly dissonant as he finally looked up and caught Theo's gaze.

“What?”

“You're right.” Liam said. “For once.” Theo rolled his eyes. “If I want change I gotta do something, so drive.”

“See what I was saying wasn't I'll be your chauffeur it was more buy a bus tic-”

“I can't go in there.” Liam said. Theo's eyes flickered towards Liam's house, Liam knew the light in the living room would be on. His Mom and Dad would be waiting for him to come home, he'd sneak in so he could change and then have to re-enter like he hadn't just saved the town again. He'd pretend everything was fine, he'd go back to lacrosse and wait for the next disaster and he'd feel the same chains tying him down as he did when Theo had dragged him out of the school. As he'd done for months.

He remembered saying Theo was his responsibility and yet, somehow, the only person he felt like he didn't have a responsibility to was Theo. Theo who could leave at any moment, who didn't have friends or family tying him down. Who somehow kept Liam's anger in check even while pissing him off.

If he went inside the sense of duty that the bubble of Theo's car and octave of his voice seemed to fade away would come rushing back. A holiday would be a far off dream again. Unlike the tangible thing he'd felt moment ago when he'd thought of doing it, of leaving. Reality was trying to push against it, to make him look to see the stupid yellow glow of his living room window but he was tired and he thought maybe Theo was too.

Liam was jerked from his thoughts as the car begun to move again, peeling away from the curb and sliding off down the dark streets. His eyes moved to Theo, focused on the road his fingers still tapping, once, twice.

“I expect to be paid for being the chauffeur.” Theo said.

The ride was silent, Liam's body curled tight waiting for something to happen, for the other shoe to drop. Theo's fingers kept moving against the wheel and then the sign flashed in the headlights.

“You are now leaving beacon hills.” Liam read. The car crept the last few meters past the sign, as if Theo were waiting for something to drag them back in. The hum of the engine beneath him and Theo letting out a soft sigh as he relaxed into his seat.

And then it was gone, slipping behind them. Liam's shoulder drooped instantly. His mind shutting into a quiet he was sure he hadn't heard in years.

“We have now left Beacon hills.” Theo said, voice quiet. Liam felt a small smile slipping onto his face. “Where too?” Theo asked.

“I always wanted to see the grand canyon.” Liam said tentatively. Theo didn't look at him but his lips tipped up in a smile, his foot pressed down on the gas and the car hurtled forwards, tearing down the road until the back of the sign disappeared from the wing mirror.


	2. Phone home.

When Liam woke up it was with a jolt, his back sore and the sound of his phone shrieking. He sat up, eyes flickering out the window his head spinning in confusion as he was met with the site of tree's and a long empty road. For a few moments he had no clue where he was, his heart rate spiking as questions filled his head, _where's the anuk-ite, where are the hunters, where am I? Is everyone else safe?_ Before he remembered the night before, the way Theo had drove them out of Beacon hills when only the moon was watching.

Liam shifted in his seat, digging his phone out of his pocket. He blinked at it, hand scrubbing across his eyes as he looked at the bright screen. Five missed calls, four from his parents and one from Scott.

He'd left beacon hills in the middle of the night. He was going to be in some much trouble. Scott would be disappointed, his parents would be-

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” Liam jumped as a fist rapped against the window, his head slamming against the roof with a metallic clang. He let out a groan as footsteps crunched round the side of the car, the driver side door flying open. Theo ducked down a smirk on his face. “That sounded like it hurt.” He said, entirely unsympathetic. Liam shot him a glare that evened out as Theo held out a cup holder with two to go cup in it. “Hope you like coffee and Mcmuffins.” Liam took the tray as Theo climbed into the car, slamming the door behind him and tossing a bag of warm food into Liam's lap.

“I got one of each.” Theo said. “So choose what you want.” Liam peered into the bag and saw four neatly wrapped breakfast muffins.

“You got me breakfast?” Liam asked.

“I got me breakfast.” Theo said.

“What and you just happened to order and extra three breakfasts?” Liam snorted.

“Math never was my strongest subject.” Theo hummed. “Hurry up and pick I'm starving.” Liam grabbed the first one he got his hand on before tossing the bag back to Theo and reaching for one of the coffee's.

“Where'd you even get these?”

“Mcdonalds.”

“And you just left me at the side of the road?”

“Preserving gas.” Theo hummed, tapping the meter that showed the car was running on less than half a tank.

“What if something had-” Liam's phone buzzed, ringing again. Liam winced when he saw Scott's photo flash up on screen. What was he meant to tell him?

_Hey Scott, yeah I'm fine, just eloping with your enemy no big deal, I'll be back for finals._

“We could always go back.” Theo said when the call finally faded away, another missed call notification flashing on the screen.“It would only take a few hours. You can say you were doing one last check for hunters. They'd believe you.”

“Do you want to go back?” Liam asked, twisting the food wrapping in his hands.

“Do I have a choice? You're the one who decided we were going on a road trip.”

“It's not like I dragged you.” Liam said stiffly.

“No you just expected me to be fine leaving with you.” Theo replied.

“Well it's not like you have anywhere else to go.” Liam snapped. Theo's eyes narrowed.

“Do you want me to leave you here? Because I will.”

“I just meant-”

“I know what you meant.” Theo huffed, he wrapped his food back up, tossing it into the bag with a scowl. “I was trying to be nice you dumb ass. Telling you it wasn't too late to run home with your tail between your legs if you're too chicken to-”

“I don't want to go back yet.”

“Fine. We won't.” Theo said.

“Fine.” Liam echoed with a roll of his eyes, he turned back to his phone, jabbing it as the screen went dark to stare at the missed calls.

“Well. This is going to be fun.” Theo snorted.

“Shut up Theo.”

“As you wish your highness.” Theo said stiffly, kicking the car into gear and peeling away from the cold shoulder fast enough for Liam to slap himself in the face with his food.

Despite the surly attitude Theo was quiet, tearing down the roads with a scowl his food going cold in the bag nestled by his feet. Liam watched his phone, sipping at his coffee while missed calls came in every five minutes on the dot.

“Answer it.” Theo grunted after half an hour. “If you don't he'll just go looking for you.” Liam hated that he was right.

“I don't know what to say.”

“Tell him you're on holiday.”

“But-”

“He's your alpha. You're the one with people who give a shit if you're not there so you figure it out.” Theo growled. “Just do it. I don't want them thinking I've kidnapped you.” Liam spent another five minutes watching the scenery pass morosely before the next call came in. He looked to Theo for help but Theo's eyes stayed firmly on the road. With a sigh Liam answered it.

“Liam? Liam man is that you are you o-”

“Hey Scott.” Liam said voice quiet as he picked at the fold on his paper coffee mug.

“Liam where are you? You haven't answered any of my calls and-”

“I'm uh..I'm just leaving Beacon County actually.”

“What?”

“So here's the thing.” Liam said quickly. “I uh..I wanted a break and then you know, last night I was going to go home but then I didn't and now..well..I'm going to the grand canyon.”

“The grand canyon?”

“Yes.” Liam said slowly. “I'll come back!” _I think_ “I just..I need a few days. That's okay right? I mean Derek and Stiles are back so you have the whole pack and-”

“Liam if you want to go away that's fine.” Scott said softly. “I get it but you can't just up and leave, we were worried.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's fine..You are okay right?”

“Yeah.” Liam said, poking at one of the tears in his top.

“So..the grand canyon?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice.” Scott said, Liam could practically hear his smile. “You need company? We could meet you. We've got the jeep and everyone's here. We could bring snacks. Might be more fun that going alone.”

“Uh...” Liam hummed, eyes flickering to Theo. “I kinda..don't want company if that's okay? A few days away from the supernatural's what I was going for, not a 'the pack goes to Arizona' kinda thing if that's-”

“Liam it's fine.” Scott said softly. “It was just a suggestion. You sure you'll be alright alone though?”

“I'll be fine.” Liam promised. “Look, I have to call my parents so I'll talk to you later.”

“Bye Liam.”

“Bye Scott.”

“Send photo's!” Came a yelp from what Liam was sure was Mason as he hung up.

“There a reason you didn't mention I was with you?”

“You said you didn't want them thinking you'd kidnapped me.” Liam said lamely. Theo finally took his eyes off the road, eyebrow lifting leaving Liam deflating. “I don't know, he'd worry more. He might not let me go if I'm with you. I couldn't exactly turn him down and then say 'oh by the way, I'm with Theo.' Could I?”

“You should have told him.”

“It doesn't matter.”

“If this bites me in the ass-”

“It'll be fine.” Liam said hotly, scrolling through the missed calls for his Mom's number.

*

The call to his parents went no where near as well as the call to Scott. First there was his Mom crying, then she was shouting and his step dad as panicking in the background talking about 'dead in a ditch' and then his Mom was crying again and Theo was laughing in the seat next to him until Liam had been ordered to come home 'right this instant' and he'd swerved off onto the cold shoulder and waving for the phone.

“No.” Liam hissed.

“I know how to-”

“Theo sto-”

“Give me the damn pho-”

“I swear I will punch you if you don-OW!” Liam cradled his nose as Theo 'accidentally' smacked his elbow against it and ripped the phone from his hands.

“Hi! Mrs Dunbar?” Theo said, voice silky sweet like he hadn't been attacking her son moments later.

“It's Geyer dumbass, just give me my phone back!” Liam hissed, trying to reach for the phone. Theo keeping him at bay with one arm.

“Mrs Geyer.” Mrs Geyer corrected.

“Of course, sorry. Well Mrs Geyer my names Theo. Liam get off-” Liam yelped as he was shoved back into his seat none to gently and Theo was diving out of the car. “Sorry, My names Theo. I'm friends with your son.” Liam scoffed, Theo stuck his middle finger up through the open window. “It's my fault Liam didn't call you back sooner and I get that you want him to come home but-”

“But nothing he's coming-”

“It's the anniversary of my sister's death tomorrow.” Theo said. Liam knew it was a lie but it still managed to stop him from where he was trying to scramble across the console so he could get outside and take the phone back from Theo. “We always talked about going to the grand canyon together, I thought I could finally go see it and Liam offered to come with me.” Liam heard his mother pause. “If we turn around so I can take him home I won't be make it in time. I'll have him back in a few days, we'll send three photo's for every day we're away but I just, I really need a friend with me right now and I need to do this, for Tara.”

“Is he safe?”

“Not to be rude but I'm pretty sure the further we get away from beacon hills the safe he'll be.”

“Pass me back to Liam.”

“Of course.” Theo stuck the phone through the window. Liam ignored his raised eyebrow of smugness and snatched the phone away.

“Hey Mom-”

“You can go but you be safe. No drinking, you drive ten miles under the speed limit at all times, eat some vegetables. Text me this Theo boys number, I want to make sure I can get a hold of both of you. If you even think about going near Las Vegas then I'll-”

“We won't.”

“Okay..Then, be safe and come home soon.”

“Will do.”

“I love you pumpkin.”

“I love you too.” Liam mumbled, he hung up with a flourish dropping his phone to the floor with a dramatic sigh. He heard Theo shuffling around as he got back into the car.

“Do you ever tell the truth? Or is everything that comes out of your mouth total bull-”

“I tell the truth when It helps.” Theo said easily turning the key in the ignition. “You ready to leave Pumpkin?”

“I hate you.”

*

The day past in relative silence, Theo turned the radio on and let the music filter softly between them while Liam sent his Mom two selfies and one photo of Theo scowling at the road along with the older boys number.

“Why are we stopping?” Liam asked as Theo slowed down, pulling off at a gas station.

“I need more gas.” Theo said. “You need the bathroom use it now.”

“I can't go in there like this.” Liam said.

“Like what?” Theo asked, parking the truck by a pump.

“We look like we just walked off a zombie movie.” Liam hissed. Theo blinked down at himself, picking at his ripped shirt with two fingers before he looked back at the station.

“The bathrooms out here. See-” he pointed over to the side of the building, a small sign pointing behind it to where the bathroom was hidden. “You can change in there and get some coffee while I-”

“Uh..Theo..I didn't bring any clothes.”

“What?” Theo asked slowly.

“This is all I have.”

“You..You decided we were going on a road trip without clothes?”

“It was spontaneous!”

“It was stupid.” Theo scoffed. “You do at least have money right?”

“I have my wallet, there's probably a bit of money in-”

“Probably?” Theo asked.

“Well I don't know! I didn't plan this!”

“What the hell do you plan on eating while we're gone?”

“Um-”

“Or wearing?”

“See-” Theo huffed, jumping out of the truck and slamming the door, Liam followed him, scampering around the side as Theo angrily shoved the nozzle into the fuel tank. “What do we do?” Liam asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Theo snapped. “I'm filling the tank and we're going back. Thanks for making me waste all my money on petrol so we could go and see a dirty highway. Really appreciate it Liam.”

“What? No! We can't go back now!” Liam said, stomach dropping. He was free. Beacon hills was far behind them, everyone had agreed. Despite Theo pissing him off most of the day with his stony silence Liam felt more at peace than he had in weeks. He wasn't checking out the rear view mirror for someone following them or thinking of plans and strategies. He didn't want to give that up after less than twenty four hours.

“We can.” Theo said. “And we are-”

“No!” Liam growled, feeling the anger spike in him. Theo raised an eyebrow at the rumble that came from Liam's chest, a smirk painting his lips.

“What? You going to beat me up until I agree to drive you round?”

“This was your idea! You said I needed a break! You convinced my Mom we're not turning back now!”

“We have no money! You have no clothes, no toothbrush, no food. Carrying on would be-”

“I have-” Liam dug his wallet out of his pocket, flicking it open and counting out his change. The meter ticked passed as the tank continued to fill. “Eighteen dollars and twenty cents. We can do this!”

“You can. While you buy yourself a happy meal I'm going to be going back that dire-”

“Fine. Leave.”

“What?”

“Go. I'll walk.”

“You're going to walk to Arizona?”

“We're almost there.”

“Liam you can't walk-”

“I'm not going back until I've seen the grand canyon so you can either come with me and hope for the best or you can drive back and explain that the reason your car smells of me is that you drove me to the middle of no where, convinced my mom you'd take care of me, and then left me for dead.”

“Are you really trying to blackmail me into coming with you?” Theo asked.

“Is it working?”

“No.” Theo said lips twisting in a small smile. Liam deflated, his chest constricting as he thought of driving back towards beacon hills. “You really want to do this don't you?” Theo asked with a small sigh.

“Obviously. Don't you want a break from everything too?”

“I'm not sure if it counts as a break when the biggest pain in my ass is inhabiting my passenger seat” Theo drawled. The pump clicked as the tank finally filled up, Theo pulled the nozzle out, slipping it back into it's hold his lips pursed. Finally he gave a nod. “Fine.” he gruffed, shoving past Liam and opening the back door. Liam peered over his shoulder as he reached behind Liam's seat, yanking out a folded blanket and then a small duffel bag. He moved, swinging it into the bed of the truck as he shifted things around. A moment later and he had everything he wanted. Liam stood bemused as Theo loaded a change of clothes and a fresh toothbrush, still in its packet, and a tube of toothpaste into his arms.

“You ruin my clothes you have to pay for them.” Theo said stiffly. “Go get cleaned up.”

“Why the hell do you have a toothbrush in your car?” Liam blurted, looking down to the small assortment of things in his arms. His eyes flickered over to the blanket now sitting on the back seat. “And a bl-”

“Liam, go get changed before I knock you out and drag you back to beacon hills.” Theo sighed. Liam nodded rushing off towards the hidden bathroom leaving Theo rolling his eyes in his wake.

It took almost half an hour for the two of them to take turns scrubbing themselves clean in the dingy bathroom. When Theo reappeared, fresh faced and somehow looking more like he'd rolled out of a magazine than a gas station bathroom after taking a tramp bath in the sink, Liam was busy tugging at his own clothes. They stunk of Theo, which, really shouldn't have been surprising since they were his, but it was still strange, having the scent cling to his skin and waft towards him every time he moved. Not that it was a bad smell, Liam stood by what he said forever ago, Theo smelt good. Whatever soap he used hadn't changed and Liam was happy for that. He loved Mason but if he had to be stuck in a car with him, wearing his clothes he'd probably have cried. Mason smelt good too, to a human nose, to a werewolf nose it was more..overwhelming. his cologne tickling all the wrong parts of Liam's sense of smell and although he was usually fine suppressing it he was sure if he was this masked in the scent it would have left him wanting to rip off his own nose. 

"You ready to go?" Theo asked, stomping round to the drivers side without waiting for an answer. Liam jumped into the car before Theo could start it and drive off without him. 


	3. Vegas baby!

Liam woke with a jolt. Again. This time however the punch wasn't just to the window next to him but to his arm.

“Ow!” Liam groaned, shifting on his seat, neck aching from the awkward angle.

“I swear to god Liam, if you keep snoring I will make you sleep outside.” Theo said, voice raspy with lack of sleep.

“I don't snore!” Liam said stiffly.

“You do.” Theo said instantly. “I didn't sleep at all last night because you wouldn't shut up. You know I walked to mcdonalds so I could get away from it for a second? You were rattling the windows.”

“I don't snore.”

“Really? Okay. Then what's this.” Theo said. Liam flinched as a too bright phone screen was shoved in his face. Theo's arm poking through the partition between the seats. Liam watched as the video begun to play. It was of him, his face speckled with blood, his clothes still the torn messes they had been earlier that day. His head was thrown back in the chair at an awkward angle, his mouth gaping open as snores ripped out of him.

“You took a video of me sleeping?!” Liam screeched. “What the hell! Delete that now that's so cree-”

“I figured you'd try and lie about not snoring.” Theo said.

“Yeah well...you hog the blankets.” Liam said lamely.

“There's only one blanket.”

“And you didn't even offer it to me.” Liam said. Theo raised an eyebrow.

“You're dragging me to the grand canyon, without money, or food or fucking clothes and you think I'm going to give you my blanket?”

“Well I-”

“Jesus I didn't want to start a conversation, Liam. I just wanted you to stop snoring.” Theo groaned.

“I didn't even know I did It how am I meant to stop it?” Liam grumbled.

“Roll on your side.” Theo ordered.

“We're in a car, I can't roll over.”

“It's a truck. and maybe you should have thought of that before you forced me to come with you on a road trip without bringing any money.”

“Oh my god I said I'm sorry!”

“No you didn't. You said 'we can live without money, it'll be fine.' and have been complaining ever since.” Theo said. Liam ignored the way Theo pitched his voice a good few levels higher when he was imitating him.

“It's not my fault I'm hungry.”

“It's going to be your fault when I beat you to death for keeping me awake.” Theo grumbled. “Just shut up and roll over so-”

“I can't roll, my hips will not let me sit that way.” Liam snapped. Theo jerked his hand out, slamming it down on the side of the chair leaving Liam screeching when it suddenly dropped backwards, almost crushing Theo's legs as it reclined almost all the way back.”

“You're welcome.” Theo said sarcastically. Liam scoffed, shifting onto his side and holding in the small sigh or relief at the nicer position.

“You could have just told me the seats reclined.”

“I thought you weren't as dumb as you look. At least I know better for next time now.”

“You're such an asshole.” Liam sighed.

“At least I don't snore.” Theo said softly. Liam tilted his head to glare at Theo only for Theo to smirk and bring his knee up, kicking the head rest to Liam's chair. “Don't scowl just because you know I'm right.

“Hayden never complained about snoring.”

“Well if you were giving me orgasms I doubt I'd complain about snoring either.”

*

Theo didn't snore, but he did drool. At least he did that night, Liam wasn't sure if it was a regular occurrence or if it was just his body totally crashing after no sleep after a fight and a hundred or so miles worth of driving stuck with someone who apparently snores, Something Liam would feel bad about if Theo hadn't taken the stupid video of him.

But he had and so, really, it was only fair that Liam got his own back and the chance came when he looked away from his phone for the first time in four hours and saw Theo still curled up on the back seat, sleeping soundly a small pool of drool on his arm where he was using it as a pillow. Liam couldn't exactly not take a photo.

Theo woke up when the shutter sounded. Liam quickly flipped over, hiding his phone against his chest as he listened to Theo waking up. He heard the quick slap of skin as he rubbed the drool off his arm.

“Why are you pretending to sleep?” Theo asked, voice husky.

“Um.” Liam hummed, rolling back over slowly on the chair. Theo had propped himself up, blanket still tucked around his waist as he stretched out his legs in the back-seat, rolling his neck. “I didn't know what else to do?”

“Saying good morning is usually a good start.” Theo grumbled, hands scrubbing at his face. Stubble beginning to poke out along his skin.

“You need to shave.” Liam said. Theo blinked, dropping his hands.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Theo said slowly.

“I mean, I do too.” Liam corrected, rubbing his hand across his own jaw and feeling the stubble sticking out. “I just realised that you know, we need to shave and don't have razors.”

“Could have something to do with you dragging me on a road trip in the middle of the night completely unpre-”

“Yes, I get it you think I'm an idiot for not planning but you see, that's the idea of being spontaneous and I stayed up all night coming up with a plan for how we're going to get some money.” Liam said.

“You did?” Theo asked skeptically. Liam grinned, bouncing in his seat. It was a _great_ plan.

“Mh-hmm. We go to Vegas.”

“Vegas?” Theo repeated. “Didn't your Mom specifically say don't go to-” Liam waved a hand to tell him to shut up.

“There's a casting call for extras! We'll get like eighty dollars each for it. I already called in and they said we just need to turn up and-”

“Liam. If you've signed us up for a porno I swear I wi-”

“Okay, Gross.” Liam said. “Look, it's one day. It's basically on the way-”

“It's not on the way.”

“And then we'll have some money. Mom said don't go to Vegas because she doesn't want us drinking or gambling and we won't be. We'll be acting.”

“Can you act?” Theo asked

“Can you?” Liam replied.

“I joined and dismantled your entire pack. Yes, Liam, I can act...What about the pictures we're meant to send to your Mom. You know, the three a day that show where we are?”

“Already got it covered.” Liam said, pulling out his phone and shoving it to Theo.

“Is that..A Photoshopped photo of you at the grand canyon?”

“Yeah, I found this app that-”

“You're an idiot.” Theo said stiffly. “You think she won't realise that that photo is obviously just off of google images?”

“My Mom doesn't even know what google images is. It'll be fine.” Liam urged. Theo let out a tired huff. “Look, all the sites say that seeing the grand canyon at sunrise is like..the best time to do it. So we go to Vegas, we make some money and then we ride for Arizona!” Theo's fingers tapped against the steering wheel a few times before he gave a quick nod.

“What time do we have to be there?”

“Nine thirty, so we have just over two hours to-” Theo took off leaving Liam yelling for him to wait so he could put his seatbelt on.

*

 

“It's gaudy.” Theo said bluntly as they drove through the streets of Vegas searching for the address Liam had been given. “Whys everything so big? And loud.”

“Really? You don't like Vegas?” Liam asked, poking his head out the window like a dog to look at the towering buildings and flashing lights.

“Why are you so surprised?”

“It's the city of sin, figured you'd be right at home here.”

“You're hilarious.” Theo scoffed. “So what's this acting thing about?”

“No clue.” Liam said bluntly. He could feel Theo's eyes on him immediately. “The ad didn't say much. It was on craigslist.”

“And they're paying eighty dollars for extras? That doesn't sound fake at all.”

“It'll be fine.”

“We're going to get jumped.” Theo said.

*

They didn't get jumped. Liam sort of wishes they did though because despite it not being a porno it was very weird.

A guy named Rocket was the 'director'. A guy who'd taken one look at Theo and decided that despite it being a wedding scene Theo needed to have his top off. Which really, at that point was hilarious because Theo being instructed to strip down in a chapel by a guy who stunk of pot and get to 'hair and make-up' where he would be lathered with oil so he glistened was one of the most amusing things Liam had ever seen. Especially when Theo had agreed and got an extra twenty dollars in hand.

That was until Theo was sitting slick with oil and Rocket was rubbing his chest and offering another hundred if he went into the back room for a few minutes and Liam had suggested he go and Theo had punched him square in the jaw hard enough to break it before yanking him out of the chapel. Explaining, loudly, on the way out that he was not going to sleep with anyone for money.

“I said I'm sorry.” Liam said once again as Theo let out another string of curses from the bathroom. The good thing was, they got the money before, the bad was that apparently, oil wasn't easy to wash off even with an actual shower. Not that it was much of one, a hundred and eighty dollars was good, but still not exactly a lot. Theo stormed out of the bathroom, hair wet, towel thrown around his face and chest still glistening, now an odd mix of oil and water.

“Do you have any washing up liquid?”

“Yeah, you know, I forgot clothes, a toothbrush and money but I remember to bring my fairy liquid with me.” Liam said. Theo's eyes narrowed dangerously and Liam chanced a tentative smile. “Come on. It's not like it's that bad.”

“You almost sold me as a whore!” Theo screamed.

“I didn't realise that's what he meant by 'going in the backroom'.” Liam hissed. “I thought he just wanted to show you something! I wasn't trying to say you're a prostitute.”

“Why did you think he was rubbing me?!”

“I'm sorry! Okay! I promise I won't almost accidentally sell you for sexual favours again. You happy now?” Liam yelled.

“Ecstatic.” Theo said dryly flopping down onto his bed. His fingers scrubbing at the

oil on his skin with a frown. Liam watched. Wondering how painful his death would be if he told Mason about this when they went home. He chewed his nail, trying to think of something to say that wasn't enough half hearted apology.

“You know.” Liam said slowly. Theo's eyes raised to meet his. “I'm starting to realise why Mom didn't want me going to Vegas.” Theo's lips twitched, a rumble of a laugh rolling out him that left lit up his face and made his shoulder shake.

“You're an idiot.” Theo said and Liam couldn't help but notice how fond it was.

“I think, we should have a truce.”

“A truce?” Theo asked.

“From here on out no fighting, or insulting each other. Or bring up any past stuff. We're just..Two guys on a road trip.”

“Five feet apart coz they're not gay.”

“What?”

“Sorry. Reminded me of a vine.”

“You know what vine is?”

“I'm eighteen Liam.” Theo scoffed. “Of course I know what vine is. Now, Go get me some damn washing up liquid so I can get clean.” Theo said, stalking back into the bathroom.

“Is that a yes to a truce?”

“I never insult you anyway!” Theo shouted. Liam scoffed.

“Liar!”

“You lasted less than a minute without insulting me, well done Dunbar!” Theo called. “Now go get me-”

“Yeah I'm going!”

If anyone had asked Liam a few months ago what he'd do if he were ever in Vegas with Theo Raeken he'd probably have said 'I'd kill him'. He wouldn't have imagined that he'd be sitting stifling his laughter as Theo grumbled profanities washing oil off his chest ten feet away the scent of citrus drifting from the bathroom as he lathered himself in washing up liquid.

He definitely wouldn't have imagined that once he was dry and dressed he would have wrestled with him until they were kicked out of the motel room when he'd sent Theo two texts, one a picture of him drooling that morning and another of Theo standing blank faced as people rubbed oil over his abs, an Elvis minister visible behind him and Theo had tried to get Liam to delete them.

Theo hadn't managed to delete either photo but he still had the video of Liam snoring so Liam wasn't really sure who won that round.

They both forgot about them when they suddenly found themselves outside the motel, the owner storming away after scolding them like they were children for 'waking the guests'.

“It's 3pm!” Theo yelled after the manager. “Who's sleeping?”

“It's Vegas! Everyone who's in a motel is passed out with a hangover dickhead!” The owner called back. Liam's mouth dropped open.

“Yeah well! Your water pressure sucks!” Theo snapped.

“That's what you're going with? The water pressure?” Liam asked. Theo shoved him.

“Shut up.” Theo said through the edges of a smile. “Where do we go now? And if you say you found an acting job I will-”

“We could go site seeing, or to eat. I'm starving.”

“You just wasted forty bucks on a motel room for two hours. You think we can afford food?”

“I saw a mcdonalds down the road.”

“Fine.”

*

Eating with Theo was strange, sure it wasn't a fancy meal but it was still more..intimate than the cold egg mcmuffins and bags of chips they'd consumed so far. Mainly because they actually sat at a table and Theo wasn't trying to eat while driving.

Stuck sitting across from him Liam couldn't help realise that Theo was a weird eater. First it was the fries where he ate the ends first, biting off one side then flipping it round to eat the other edge before he'd eat the rest of it in one bite. The the burger where he picked out the little slices of pickle, like Mason did, but unlike Mason he didn't just leave them in the box to be thrown away later but instead ate them on their own. He also only ate half the burger, wrapping the other half back up 'for later'. Liam wasn't sure why anyone would want to save half a mcdonalds burger for later but he wasn't about to ask, instead he just ate his own food, ignoring Theo's look of disgust as he dipped his chips in BBQ sauce.

“What now?” Theo asked when Liam had finished hoovering up his chips fingers walking across the table, flicking small pieces of spilt salt.

“I want a mcflurry.” Liam said.

“I meant where are we going.”

“We could go to the strip. Have a look around Vegas.”

“You're too young to go in most places.” Theo said with a smug grin.

“I didn't mean gambling, just..You know site seeing.”

“You going full tourist on me? Do I need to get you a fanny pack and some high waisted sho-”

“Is that you saying you don't want to walk around?”

“We can look around for a bit.”

“Okay.”

“Go get your ice cream. Liam.”

Twenty minutes later and Liam was bored, it wasn't that walking around Vegas wasn't cool. Because it was, there were lights and building and..you know..more lights and buildings but it was just apart from the fountains that shot water that lit up like fire it was kind of like being a kid in a candy shop when they didn't have any money. Every cool thing they saw was either too expensive for both of them to have a go or it was just too expensive to justify it.

Theo had had to pull Liam away from a temporary tattoo stall to explain that to him though. Liam had finished his mcflurry and was now left listening to Theo suck at the straw of the milkshake he bought obnoxiously loudly. He'd also been banned from taking photo's after he'd almost dropped his phone into a fountain.

“Let's do something.” Liam whined.

“We're still poor.” Theo reminded him.

“There has to be something cheap enough for us to-”

“You any good at air hockey?”

“What?” Liam asked, Theo's head tilted in the direction of an arcade. “Seriously? You want to play air hockey?” Theo shrugged.

“If it'll shut you up for five minutes.”

“Isn't it 'too expensive'?”

“Do you want to play or not?”

“Of course I want to play.” Liam grumbled, stomping towards the door.

Theo was brutal at air hockey. Liam was sure they would get kicked out soon thanks to the swear words he was spitting continuously. Theo hit hard and with enough power that it left the puck flinging off the table more than once when Liam had tried to return the shot.

Even when Liam got a good shot in Theo would manage to save it. Liam had never been more pissed off to play against someone else with werewolf reflexes if only because it took far too long for either of them to score and when it did happen it was Theo. Liam had even tried to cheat to get a point. When Theo had taken a drink while Liam was scooping the puck up from where Theo had got his third point he'd tried to quickly slam it across the table and into Theo's goal while he was distracted. It hadn't worked. Theo had slammed it back across the table without even stopping slurping at the straw and the puck had landed neatly in Liam's goal with a small Ping.

By the time the game was over, the puck ricocheting into Liam's goal once again Liam's hands were shaking, not with anger, which was a surprising change but with adrenaline and not 'im about to die' adrenaline but normal competitive adrenaline that he loved. Theo was grinning from ear to ear, smug as anything and Liam couldn't even bring himself to care that the score was 7 nil because it had by far been the best game Liam had played in years, even if it ended in his crushing defeat.

“How the hell did you do that?” Liam asked, looking up from the table in shock. “That was insane.”

“The goals like four inches wide. It's not exactly hard to guard it.” Theo said.

“Yeah but-”

“I thought you were meant to be good at sports.”

“It's air hockey. It's not a sport.”

“Spoken like a sore loser.” Theo hummed, wandering away from the table. Liam hated that a small bubble of laughter that escaped him.

“You're a gloating winner aren't you?” Liam asked, following Theo through the arcade as he eyed the other games.

“What's the point in playing if you don't win and can't gloat about it.”

“I think the point of playing is meant to be taking part.” Liam said.

“You're the kinda kid who was really happy to get his 'participation medal' on sports day weren't you?”

“No, I was generally winning. I definitely would have beaten you back then. I've always been good at sports, I didn't need the werewolf thing to bring it.”

“What makes you think I wasn't good at sports before?”

“You had asthma and were friends with Scott and Stiles.” Liam said easily. Theo laughed.

“Fair point. Come on, let's go. We've spent enough money in here.”

“We spent a dollar Theo.” Liam said, still it didn't stop him from following Theo to the door. As he stepped outside he heard a scream from overhead. Liam's head snapped up, watching as people flew past, hollering loudly as they zoomed on zip wires. The two watched until the people had disappeared into small dots.

“Woah.” Liam breathed, eyeing the way they'd come from, following the zip wire that spanned out of the walk they were in.

“That looked awesome.” Liam said breathlessly, his eyes falling to Theo who was still looking at domed roof and zip lines overhead. The man gave a hum of agreement.“Dude. I know we haven't got much money but-” A grin grew on Theo's face.

“Let's go.” Theo said, voice rushed as he took off, following the wire's back down the path.

“Seriously?” Liam asked. Theo didn't reply, just continued shoving through people, disappearing into the crowd. “Wow. Okay, you're serious.” Liam said softly, Another person came shooting overhead screaming as they went. “Theo! Wait up!” Liam took off running after him, the crowd diving out of the way as he barrelled along the promenade.

*

“I can't believe you wasted $5 on a selfie stick.” Theo snorted. Liam glared over at him, selfie stick in hand.

“If I'm doing this I'm doing it on camera.” Liam said seriously. Theo laughed. Liam wiggled in his harness, one hand pressed onto the mat beneath him as the worker checked his harness again.

“If you drop it it's you who'll get sued.” The worker murmured.

“If you break your phone and spend the whole trip back whining about it I'm calling your Mom and telling her you dragged me to Vegas” Theo said.

“If you tell my Mom we went to Vegas I'm telling everyone you got oiled up for a film.”

“I hope your harness breaks.” Theo said cheerfully. Liam's eyes widened as the door started to open, revealing the twelve-story drop beneath them.

“So..this might not be the best time to mention it but I'm not the best with heights.” Liam said.

“You're right. It's not the best time to mention it.” Theo said. Their zip lines jerked forwards. Liam looked down as they moved over the edge.

“Holy SHITTT” Liam screamed.

“FUCK YESS!” Theo bellowed.

The wind rushed past Liam's ears as they got going, zooming down the line fast enough to make his eyes water and screams tear from his throat only breaking into hysterical laughter as he looked down at the drop. People milling around on the road.

The line took them through downtown Vegas, flashing lights all around them from giant billboards and casino's and they were strapped up so they were lying down, like Superman. Theo's excited yells were echoing as they went, far less terrified that Liam's own.

Even as Liam's body filled with terror each second that past his laughs got louder. It wasn't the same kind of fear the anuk-ite brought. It didn't leave Liam wolfing out and his stomach twisting uncomfortably. It was..adrenaline, pure and fun and bringing the kind of fear that somehow made you feel fearless. Liam swung the selfie stick from side to side, hoping it would show off the view as Theo stuck both his arms out, swooping ahead like a soaring bird.

*

Liam flopped as he was unclipped from his harness. Theo was already standing, harness off waiting against the barrier. Liam stumbled over, heart racing and legs shaking enough to leave him walking like Bambi on ice. He grabbed the barrier, using it to support himself as he moved the selfie stick up again, Theo stood watching him, visible in the corner of the shot, arms crossed, hair windswept beyond belief and cheeks rosy red from the rush as he grinned unabashedly.

“We survived.” Liam gasped. “That was....amazing. And terrifying.”

“Aww, poor little pumpkin. Did you wet yourself?” Theo cooed.

“And Theo is still an annoying asshole even after a near death experience.” Liam said before turning off the camera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted chapter because i'm terrified about tonight's episode and needed some of these boys being adorable and having fun AND FUCK I'M SO SCARED HELP ME.  
> *single tear* the last bit of Thiam I will ever post while the show is still airing. GOODBYE TEEN WOLF IT HAS BEEN ONE HELL OF A RIDE AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT GIVING ME MORE THIAM BECAUSE THIS SHIP IS SO GREAT


	4. You have reached your destination

Liam was getting really tired of being woken up by Theo, in Theo's defense Liam was pretty sure he hadn't been trying to wake him judging by the way the radio was off for once and he had yet to utter a sarcastic good morning. His body was stiff from sleeping curled against the car door but he was warm, a threadbare blanket tucked around his shoulders like a large bib.

The scent of coffee seeped into the car as he listened to Theo shifting around, the rustling of a paper bag before he heard the door slam shut

“Do you ever do anything quietly?” Liam asked throatily.

“Go back to sleep.” Theo hummed. Liam, as per usual didn't listen to him. He rolled his head away from the window, turning to look at Theo as he sipped on his coffee and started the car.

“Where are we?”

“Arizona.” Theo said.

“We're almost there?” Liam inquired, a thrum of energy going through him as he looked out at the dark road ahead of them as if the grand canyon was about to flash into existence in front of the car.

“Almost.” Theo said, taking another gulp of his coffee. Liam frowned as he noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

“Have you slept?”

“No Liam. You usually have to be awake to drive.” Theo said. “And someone wanted to get here for sunrise.”

“We can get a motel, you can sleep while I explore.”

“I have coffee. I'm good.” Theo said, effectively ending the conversation. Liam shuffled down his seat, tugging the blanket closer around him despite the heat already seeping into the Arizona heat already seeping into the car, fingers jabbing at the radio until it started playing soft music.

The rest of the drive was silent, a half hour with the two of them watching the road waiting for the canyon to appear, and then it did and Liam was pressing his face up against the window like a little kid trying to peer through the darkest hour of the night to get a glimpse of it.

It wasn't long before Theo was finding somewhere acceptable to park, a quiet ledge overlooking the canyon, away from the viewing platform and the other people beginning to pick their way out into the darkness to take their first glance as the sun rose.

“You have reached your destination.” Theo said. “That'll be at least a hundred dollars cab fare.” Liam snorted, throwing the blanket off and launching himself out of the car. He raced towards the edge, stopping short, eyes flickering across the horizon. He could see better than a regular human but it was still too dark to see much.

“When is sunrise?” Liam asked.

“Google said around five forty.” Theo said, coming to a stop next to Liam, eyes squinted as he peered out over the black abyss. “Wow. It's beautiful.” He said, voice edge with the dry sarcasm Liam had come to expect.

“Just wait until sunrise.” Liam said. “It's meant to be beautiful.”

“Well, I don't know about you but I'm not standing for the next twenty minutes.” Theo said. Stalking away, Liam rolled his eyes, looking over the dark canyon waiting for the sun to rise as Theo clanged around in the car behind him. Liam finally turned when he heard the truck moving. Theo reversing it slowly towards the edge.

“Are you committing suicide?” Liam asked watching as the truck crept towards the ledge. Theo didn't reply. Just when Liam started to get worried Theo was actually going to reverse straight off of the edge of the cliff the car stopped. Theo jumped out a moment later the blanket and a pillow under one arm while he clutched the bag of food and an honest to god Thermos in the other hand. Liam watched as Theo tossed the blanket into the bed of the truck before climbing in, setting the Thermos down gently before sitting, back leant against the wall of the car, facing the canyon.

“You going to stand there or?” Theo raised an eyebrow. Liam hoped into the bed of the truck quickly moving to flop down next to Theo, elbow hitting the metal with a clang. Theo grinned, settling the pillow behind his own head and pulling the blanket up high.

“Can I have-”

“No.” Theo interrupted.

“But-”

“You should have bought your own.”

“Where did you even get a pillow?”

“Under the seat.” Theo said as if it were an obvious thing to keep in your car. Liam snatched on edge of the blanket, yanking it until it rested across his legs too. Theo frowned but said nothing, crossing his arms and turning back to look over the dark valley.

Together, they managed a silence of forty seconds

“Could you pass-” Liam started

“Do you want-” Theo begun. “Food?” Theo finished. Liam grinned, making grabby hands at the bag nestled on the other side of Theo.

“Yeah.” Liam hummed.

“Pour yourself a coffee.” Theo said, uncrossing his arms to dig into the bag of food. Liam did as he was told twirling the lid until it came off and doubled as a small plastic mug and poured the steaming coffee into it.

“Here.” Theo said, holding out another mcmuffin.

“Thanks, You have another cup?” Theo didn't reply, snatched the Thermos from Liam's hand and took a swig from it. Liam rolled his eyes, snatching his food from Theo's still outstretched hand and flopping against the back of the car against as he begun tearing into it's wrapping.

“You could have just said no.”

“You could stop asking stupid questions.” Theo said and they fell silent again, each picking at their food and drinking their coffee's.

“It's like a picnic.” Liam said with a small grin as Theo wrapped half of his food back up and tossed it into the bag.

“Pretty sure they're usually done in sunlight.” Theo said, head tipping towards the sky.

“Yeah well. Since turning I'm pretty sure I'm like mostly nocturnal.”

“I think I'm more crepuscular.”

“Bless you.” Liam said. Theo chuckled, shoulders shaking.

“You have no idea about biology do you?”

“It's not like it's an important subject.”

“It's one of the most important-”

“It's boring.”

“It's how every living thing works.” Theo hissed, sounding hilariously offended at Liam's disdain for the subject. “Biology is the understanding of all life forms how is that boring?”

“The experiments are watching moss grow. At least in chemistry, we can blow stuff up.” Liam said, Theo's face pinched in pain as if listening to Liam talk physically hurt him, it left a grin on Liam's face. “And I mean, unless you're like a doctor or a biologist you're not going to use it in life.”

“Oh and I suppose history is real useful.”

“It is!”

“More useful than knowing how all organisms work?”

“It doesn't matter knowing how they work if you don't understand them! In history you learn about human nature, you learn battle strategies and what mistakes have already been made and if you pay attention how to avoid making them again.”

“I'll admit history _can_ help, the mykonos thing that was clever.” Liam preened slightly at Theo's praise of his plan, he remembered Theo's smile when he'd explained it the first time, the mutter of 'I'm impressed'. “But-” Theo said, Liam groaned. “You can't logically say that History is a more useful subject that Biology...Why'd you like history so much?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“No. Just most people have one, was there a story you heard when you were younger? Did you like the Greek gods and then go into the more truthful stuff or-”

“Why are you asking?”

“Do I need a reason?” Theo asked, smiling lazily at him. It was a nice smile, cocky, arrogant but real in a way that left Liam's lips twitching in return.

“I saw this show on pompeii when I was a kid. I thought it was cool, scary, but cool. I mean, this whole place all those people, all those lives and all these things from the past preserved. “After that I just..kept watching documentaries. Learnt more, then got my first laptop and could just go wild on the internet searching all this stuff we'll never learn about in school. All the other sides of the stories we do learn.”

“You know when most boys get a laptop they look up boobs not historical events.” Theo said.

“Is that what you did?”

“Never had my own laptop.” Theo said with a shrug. “And I may have little shame but jerking it at a public library would be low even for me.” Liam snorted out a laugh.

“What about you? Why are you so interested in biology?”

“I'm a genetic experiment between the natural and supernatural. I needed to learn what I could.” Theo said stiffly. “It's interesting, there's a lot to learn.”

“Is that what you're doing now?”

“What?”

“Like, college? Are you taking Biology or something?”

“I didn't graduate high school. Can't go to college.”

“You didn't graduate?”

“I was dead.” Theo said, voice tight in a way that Liam knew meant he needed to drop the conversation soon or risk getting punched.

“So what _do_ you do? I mean, no one saw you for months before everything with the hunters. Are you working or something?”

“I'm still looking for a job.” Theo said. “Maybe I'll become a photographer.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I took this great photo earlier.” Theo moved, digging his phone out of his pocket and tapping away, a moment later Liam's phone buzzed. A text notification from Theo popping up.

Liam was stuck between laughing and hitting Theo when he saw the photo he'd sent. It was taken from outside the truck, the passenger door thrown open to reveal Liam, fast asleep, mouth gaping open curled up in Theo's blanket as he no doubt snored away, his face was strangely pale thanks to the flash The had apparently seen fit to use and yet somehow Theo still looked good, all tanned skin and soft looking hair, leaning by the open door, one eyebrow raised at the camera as it peered over the truck at the 'welcome to Arizona' sign standing tall behind them.

His phone buzzed again and Liam clicked out of the photo, moving to open the next one, another from Theo but this time a video. He groaned as it started to play, ignoring Theo's chuckle next to him as the Theo on the screen let out a dramatic sigh as Liam's snoring was audible on camera.

“Welcome to Arizona Liam. It's almost 4am and already at 80 degree's. I've been listening to this for the past two and a half hours." He paused for a moment, Liam's snores the only sound, rattling through the phone speakers leaving Liam wincing. "You know I would be mad, but a fly crawled into your mouth when we pulled over so I'm still pretty happy about witnessing that.” Theo said dryly, the video ended.

“I hate you.” Liam grumbled. Theo laughed. “Did I actually have a fly in my mouth?”

“You swallowed it.” Theo said, sounding far too happy.

“You're an asshole.”

“You know you're seriously terrible at this no insult thi-”

“Shut up Theo.” Liam grumbled.

The two fell into silence again, sipping at their drink while they waited for the sun to rise, it wasn't too long before Liam saw the edges of light peeking over the horizon. Liam scrambled out of the bed of the truck heart pounding as he watched wide eyes as the sun rose.

His breath whooshed out in an awed swoop as the light crept over the rocks, half still covered in the cold blue of the nights while the rest was shrouded in a soft red glow.

“Woah.” Liam breathed.

“Woah, Rocks.” Theo said, despite the bored words his voice was breathy with wonder. Liam chanced a glance at him and saw his eyes sparkling, tracing over the peaks his lips parted and curling up at the edges.

They stood, side by side for what felt like forever and no time at all before Liam could bring himself to move to take a photo, or more, a litany of pictures, spanning from 'artistic' shots where he scurried through the dirt so he could have the camera peering over the edge to stupid selfies that he snapchatted to Mason. He could feel Theo's eyes on him the whole time, here his soft laughs every time Liam twisted into a new strange position to get the best picture possible.

“Theo get over here.” Liam instructed. Theo didn't question in, just moved from his perch leaning against the side of the jeep and came to stand by Liam, Liam held the selfie stick up. “Alright, say cheese.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Theo grumbled, ducking out of shot.

“Taking a photo for my Mom.”

“Why do I have to-”

“Dude just get in the photo.” Liam huffed grabbing a fist full of Theo's tshirt with his free hand and yanking him back into frame, Theo sighed, narrowing his eyes at Liam, Liam nodded his head towards the camera, he worried for a moment Theo's eyes would literally roll out of his head with the force of the eye roll he gave before he was turning to face the phone. “You know you're meant to smile in photo's right?”

“Just take the photo Liam.” And so Liam does, smiling a bright, if somewhat awkward, photo smile at the camera, Theo next to him, eyebrow raised and middle finger sticking up proudly. “Really?”

“My hand had a random spasm.” Theo lied. Badly before he moved back to the truck climbing back into the bed and flopping into his previously vacated seat. Liam turned back to the canyon, eyes roaming over it in awe.

Liam wasn't sure how long he spent standing there, eyes roaming over the rolling cliff's his shoulders drooping as if the weight of Beacon hills was finally falling off of them, the thoughts of Brett and Lori and everyone they'd lost washing out of his mind, floating away with the gentle flow of the warm wind.

The world was quiet, the sun still rising in the sky casting a red glow across the towering rocks and for once Liam didn't associate the colour red with blood but with the slopes of the Canyon, the flashing lights of Vegas and the splash of red on a mcdonalds packaging.

It was magnificent, it was beautiful, left him feeling more at peace than he had in weeks. He wanted to say something.

“Fuck it's big.” Liam breathed. Sure, it didn't quite sum up the beauty of the situation but well, despite it being called the grand canyon he didn't picture it being as big as it was.

When Liam finally turned back towards Theo he found the other boy asleep, arms crossed loosely head lolling back as he let breathed slow and even. He moved over slowly, sitting on the edge of the truck, eyes shifting back to the canyon, Theo's heart beat a soft and constant tempo in his ears.

 


	5. Walking on air

He hadn't meant to wander off and leave Theo asleep and defenceless. He'd been happy just sitting for almost an hour and a half before the bouncing of his feet begging to go explore got to be too much and well, Theo looked peaceful enough and he _did_ need to sleep. So Liam figured it would be fine if he went for a quick run around. He'd even left a note, well, a text _and_ had thrown the discarded blanket over Theo before he'd taken off along the rim of the canyon, searching for somewhere else to go.

He'd found somewhere, not too long after he'd left Theo behind. A viewing platform with people milling around. Liam picked his way to the front, teetering over the banister to look down at the canyon floor so far below it made him queasy, he backed up quickly, a laugh sounding from next to him.

“Not good with heights?” Liam looked over to find a woman watching him a small smile on her face.

“I don't mind heights.” Liam lied. “It's just..a long way down.”

“First time here?”

“Yeah.” Liam hummed. “You?”

“Oh no. I come once a year. This is year number twenty-three. How long are you here for?”

“Just the day.” Liam said.

“You should get walking then, there's a lot to see in one day.” She said, Liam laughed. “Oh! You know what you should do? The skywalk. My husband loved it.”

“It sounds high.”

“I thought you didn't mind heights?” The woman said a smile on her face. “If that's not your taste then I have a few more recommendations. if you'd like to hear them?” Liam nodded.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, listening to the lady talk as she pointed out places for him to visit, then moved onto her own experiences, voice breathless with age as she passed him toffee's from her purse and wove stories about her late husband.

“Are you here-” Liam tilted his head the edges of what sounded like a scream floated into his mind.”-with anyone special?”

“Sure.” Liam murmured, eyes scanning over the canyon trying to figure out why the noise had sounded familiar. He jumped as he heard a scream echoing off of the Canyon, a very familiar scream. His head snapped to the side.

“Theo?” Liam breathed, eyes searching the horizon for the car he'd left behind. Another yell echoed. Liam took off, ignoring the old ladies confused calls as he sprinted back along the edge of the canyon. The journey that seemed to pass in the blink of an eye earlier felt like it took years.

Liam scrambled over rocks as his mind ran through possible reason Theo was screaming, possible scenario's he'd find himself running into the middle of.

A hunter could have found them, they could have followed them from Beacon hills. They might have been waiting for one of them to be vulnerable.

 _Why the hell did I leave him alone when he was sleeping?_ Liam thought, bile in his throat as he pictured turning back up at the truck, Theo's blood staining the dirt glassy eyes opened to the sky.

Liam skidded to a stop as he finally reached where they parked. He spotted Theo instantly. There was no visible threat, just Theo sitting, curled in on himself on the dusty floor as looked over the Canyon, the car abandoned a few feet away. Liam crept closer, sniffing the air and wincing at the sharp smell of fear. He could hear Theo's uneven breaths, gasping in roughly.

“Theo?” Liam asked, Theo didn't answer, his shoulder only getting tighter Liam hurried over, nose twitching trying to catch another scent, a hunters or a monsters or Theo's blood. He shoved at Theo's top, uncaring that it was damp with sweat. “Are you okay wha-” Liam let out a pained gasp as Theo shoved him away roughly leaving him hitting the floor with no small amount of force, elbow cracking against a rock.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Theo growled.

“What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing? I heard you scream!” Liam said, voice wheezing out.

“I'm fine.” Theo said hotly, standing up. “Oh, so you're hearing things now? Good to know.” Theo turned on his heal stomping back over to the truck. Liam blinked as he yanked the duffel bag out, throwing it into the back of the trunk with unnecessary force. Slowly, he took another breath in, scenting the air.

“You smell scar-”

“I'm fine.” Theo gruffed. Yanking his sodden top over his head and tossing it next to the bag with a death glare as if the top had tried to murder him. Liam slowly stood up, inching his way over to Theo who was still glaring at his top. The closer he got the worse the smell got, fear shifting to terror as if the scent had slipped beneath the cracks in the metal bed of the truck and was now making itself a nice home. Liam peered over to see the messy sprawl the blanket had been left in as if kicked to the side in a hurry.

“What hap-”

“Nothing! I was asleep the whole time, I don't know what you're rabbiting on about. Where the hell were you anyway?”

“Uh..Exploring.” Liam said tentatively. His elbow still stinging.

“Did you find anything worth looking at?” Theo asked finally moving to grab the last clean shirt in his bag, well, clean as it could be, Liam recognised the small hole in the arm as a bullet hole as the chimera shrugged into it. Theo's heart was still racing, a beat so fast it made Liam feel dizzy. Theo's arm brushed the metal of the truck and he yanked it back as if burnt. Scurrying a few steps further away from the truck. When it became evident Liam wasn't even considering replying Theo finally looked at him, his eyes strangely distant.

“Will you just tell me if you're okay?!” Liam said stiffly crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin up. Waiting for the answer. Theo's eyes flickered down to his arms, his nostrils flaring before he gave a small nod. “Okay. So what happened?”

“Noth-”

“Theo I _heard_ you scream. Twice okay so if you-”

“I had a nightmare.” Theo hissed. “You happy now?”

“Do you want to-”

“No.” It didn't do anything to ease Liam's worry. Something Theo seemed to pick up on, his face softening minutely. “I'm fine, Liam.” Theo said. The words still had a slight bite behind them, like Theo would rather be doing anything else than explaining to Liam that he was okay. Liam deflated, giving a small nod, satisfied for now.“So, did you find anything for us to do?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of. There's this lookout place over there. “ He nodded back behind him “And from there this woman showed me a few places we could go. Why? Do you want to go?”

“Yeah.” Theo said instantly. “That was the idea, wasn't it? Go visit the grand canyon, be tourists.” Theo made it back to his truck, scooping up his sweaty shirt from earlier and moving towards Liam. Liam didn't have time to wonder what he was doing before Theo was grabbing his arm, yanking and twisting until his elbow was exposed and swiping the sweaty shirt across it.

“Hey that's gro-” Theo dropped his arm and stepped away leaving him stumbling. Liam watched as Theo balled it up, a coppery scent wafting from the top a fresh red stain mixed in with the sweat.

“Don't want people wondering why you're covered in blood but aren't hurt do we?” Theo hummed. Tossing their things back into the car and locking it. “Let's go.” Theo decided, stomping past Liam, his heart still a bit too fast to be considered normal.

Liam had had nightmares before, many. Hell, it was one of the reasons he wanted out of Beacon Hills. he remembered being a kid when nightmare's were just about made up monsters beneath his bed, they were outlandish situations where he'd wake up and be able to reassure himself that everything was fine but after being turned that changed. He got more paranoid, rightfully so. His nightmares stopped being silly figments of a child's imagination and started being real things he'd face. It was berserkers and Kate, it was glowing eyes and blood staining his hands. His eyes skirted up to Theo, still marching ahead. And for a while, it was Theo.

It was him standing idly by while he watched Theo murder Scott, or Theo cheering as he did it himself. It was even Tara for a while, or more, Theo getting dragged away by Tara. The way he'd screamed for Scott and clawed at the ground until his nails broke. Those ones left him sitting up with gasping breaths as he'd remember it really happened. He'd really watched Theo die, he'd felt happy about it, relieved when the ground had closed over him. He wasn't sad about Theo dying, he wasn't guilty and that was what terrified him, he'd watched Theo screaming for help, the first real emotion he'd ever seen from Theo and thought _good_. That he deserved it, and he did. But that didn't make it any less horrifying to know he'd been a part of killing someone and been thankful it happened.

Liam's stomach twisted with guilt. Was that what Theo was dreaming about? Was he remembering what if felt like to have Liam and the others watch him get dragged away, or was it something else? Was it something with anuk-ite. Or maybe something before, with the dread doctors, something that had happened long before Liam ever heard the name Theo Raeken.

That world seemed far off now, it was literally another lifetime ago, before he was a werewolf. Before Scott. Theo should drag him further into that world. Should cloud the realm of 'normal life' even more but somehow Theo, who should leave his anger crashing over the edge like breaking waves somehow reels it in, makes him feel more human. Theo brought the two worlds together, as he said that morning, he was an experiment between the natural and supernatural and that explanation fit him.

Because Theo was human, perhaps more so than even Stiles at times. All the others tried to act like they were superheroes, the final stand between good and evil but Theo, Theo wasn't a hero, he was selfish and arrogant and flawed, he had an army of mistakes stacked up behind him. When a fight came he'd be the one trying to say that they didn't have to fight, the one who said it wasn't their job. He'd seen Theo loose control of his emotions, seen him screaming at them, anger pulsing out of him as his plans went wrong, he'd seen him terrified and seen the breathless smile he got whenever he escaped death. Theo wasn't out to save the world, he was out to save himself.

And maybe that's why it felt easier to be with Theo because Liam was doing the same, all he wanted was to find himself a place in the middle, an equilibrium between human and supernatural and Theo seemed to be trying to do the same. Maybe it was unconscious because he didn't seem to like being reminded of his humanity, whenever he would get too vulnerable, too human his walls would come back up. But he kept doing it anyway, kept letting chips form in his armor as they cracked open piece by piece. Kept crawling through the mud and grime and dusting himself off clawing for the humanity that he'd hidden long ago.

By the time they reached the lookout Theo had finally slowed down enough to actually be considered as with Liam, walking by his side eyes running over the landscape calmly even as his hands twitched by his side, fingers tapping once, twice, at his leg. Liam watched the pattern as he did it, once, twice, Theo paused, then again, once, twice. Liam's brow furrowed when he realised that it matched up with Theo's heartbeat, like he was counting every pump.

Theo had weird habits that could only be considered human.

“So you _are_ here with someone.” Liam drew his attention from Theo's fingers at the familiar voice, forcing a smile at the woman.

“Um, yeah. Theo, this is-”

“Evelyn.” Evelyn said, digging her hand in her purse. “Toffee?” Liam snorted at Theo's disgruntled face at suddenly having a toffee shoved beneath his nose.

“They're good.” Liam said. Theo's eyes shifted from Evelyn to him before he took the toffee.

“Thanks.” Theo mumbled, opening it with a crinkle of plastic.

“Liam said you're staying for the day.” Theo nodded, popping the toffee into his mouth. “How are you with heights?”

“Never minded heights.” Theo said.

“Then you have to try the skywalk!”

“But I-”

“Oh you'll be fine.” Evelyn said in a 'pish posh' manner, complete with hand gestures. “Especially with you there, You wouldn't let him fall would you?” Theo turned back to Liam slowly, a smirk twisting on his lips.

“Depends, would pushing him count as him falling?” Theo asked Liam stomped on his foot.

“He's kidding.” Liam grumbled. Evelyn laughed.

“You can hold your boyfriend's hand if you get too scared.”

“Boyfriend?!” Theo asked, voice hilarious high-pitched, or at least it would be were Liam not reaching levels only a dog could hear as he stuttered out a panicked.

“No no, we're not-”

“My granddaughter explained it all to me you see, the heteronormative, am I saying that right? Way the world works. I use to come here with my husband too dear.” She said the last bit for Theo's benefit. “All couples come here and I dare say you do make a lovely pair. A bit sour faced though, it's the heat isn't it? It always puts me in a bad mood.”

“We're really n-”

“Thank you. Hear that Pumpkin.” Liam yelped when Theo slapped his ass. “We make a _lovely_ couple.” Theo sighed, practically swooning.

“What are you-”

“Where exactly is this skywalk?” Theo mused with all the subtly of a cartoon supervillain.

*

“This is revenge for trying to save you from a nightmare isn't it?” Liam asked.

“What do you think?” Theo cooed a wide smile on his face as he yanked Liam by his hand, clasped painfully tight in Theo's. Liam looked to Evelyn with a forced smile.

“You know you really don't have to pay for us to go on-” He tried.

“My husband and I use to walk around this every year.” Evelyn sighed mournfully. Liam regretted ever speaking to her. “It would be lovely to have someone to accompany me again.”

“Are you going to bail on her now? With her dead husband's ghost watching us? What would Scott think?.” Theo whispered, shoving another pilfered toffee into his mouth. Evelyn smiled at them, eyes basically hearts as if she expected Theo to be murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Liam smiled, looking up to Theo.

“I hope you choke.” Liam said softly. It didn't break Theo's grin.

“We would _love_ to join you Evelyn.” Theo said politely, pulling Liam along as he fell into step next to her again as they walked towards the ticket area. “Wouldn't we pumpkin?” Theo asked, hand once again hitting against Liam's butt in a quick slap that left him biting his tongue to stop from cussing Theo out in front of a sweet lonely old lady missing her dead husband.

“I'm so excited.” Liam grit out. Evelyn smiled, moving over to buy their tickets. Liam waited until she was turned away before using his left hand to swing a solid punch at Theo's jaw. Theo stumbled backwards groaning.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Touch my ass again and I swear I'll-”

“Boys!” Evelyn called. Liam glowered at Theo before stomping ahead, Theo following like a dog on a leash from their joined hands.

*

“If you let go of my hand I swear to god I will shove you off this damn bridge.” Liam hissed as Theo moved to look over the edge of the horseshoe shaped walkway and his hand dared to try and slip out of Liam's. Evelyn gave a laugh.

“Are you seriously scared? There's nothing to be afraid of”

“We're four thousand foot above the ground and there's a glass floor Theo.” Liam hissed. “Not being afraid would be stupid. Glass breaks.”

“Not this glass.” Evelyn said boldly like she was giving fate the middle finger.

“Well, it might if you jump hard enough.” Theo mused.

“Theo do-” Theo bounced off of the floor, landing on the glass again with a loud slam that left Liam diving for the banister. He was yanked back before he reached it by the hand he'd, unfortunately, forced Theo to keep holding. “You're such a di-”

“I'm sorry, what was that? Jump higher?”

“Don't you fu-”

“Dear don't scare your boyfriend.” Evelyn said, looking disapprovingly at Theo who looked right back at her like she was an idiot.

“Believe me Evelyn, if it wasn't for the chance to scare him I wouldn't be dating him.” Theo said seriously, Liam would have laughed at the strange truth to the stupid lie before Theo was jumping again.

“Liam, would you like to help me walk, my knee's a bit sore you see.” Evelyn said, Liam knew it was an excuse for him to kick his sorry 'boyfriends' ass to the curb and save his dignity while he clung to a strange old woman for support but he was more than happy to take it. He ripped his hand out of Theo's shooting him a glare before scrambling to grab the elbow Evelyn offered.

Theo didn't seem to be at all bothered by the turn of events. Instead just walked to the edge and peered over until Liam was worried he was going to topple right across the barrier and fall to his death.

*

Evelyn left them after the skywalk with little more than a pocketful of plastic wrappers, memories and one memorable photo Theo had got of Liam clinging to Evelyn's arm like his life depended on it.

Theo settled back into the bed of the truck as soon as they got back, Liam wasted no time in joining him, eyes dancing across the horizon as the sun begun to set. The air around the car no longer held the scent of fear, something Liam was more than glad for, he'd had enough of it for the day, with Theo's untalked about nightmare and his minor freak out on the bridge.

Theo was silent until the sun had long since vanished from the sky, Liam was pretty sure it was because he'd went above and beyond his regular quota for pissing Liam off in a single day while they were stuck with Evelyn.

“So....We have officially been to the grand canyon..” Liam said slowly.

“We have.” Theo said.

“And now we're going back to beacon hills.”

“Yep.” Theo said, popping the p. Liam shifted in his seat, unease crawling over him at the idea of going back to Beacon hills.

It felt too soon. He'd barely gotten away. Vegas had been great, the grand canyon had been amazing, despite the small hiccup that morning and Theo's hand having found a home on his buttocks twice, but Liam could still feel the hard edges Beacon hills had left him with. He wanted to escape, properly, just for a little bit longer. He hadn't even had a chance to miss people yet. It didn't feel fair, going back when he finally felt like the stains were beginning to wash off.

“This isn't fair.” Liam said.

“What's not fair?”

 _that I got a taste of being a stupid kid and now I'm about to crash back to the life of responsibility._ Liam thought.

“I got to choose somewhere for us to go. Two places if you count Vegas. We should go somewhere you want to go.” Is what Liam said instead.

“We should?” Theo asked.

“We should.” Liam said. “I mean, what's another day?” Liam asked. Theo's eyes slid from the canyon to him. “If you could choose what we do next, anything at all what would it-”

“Water park.” Theo said breathlessly. Liam blinked, eyeing Theo.

“You want to go to a water park?” Liam asked, he felt Theo tensing up beside him, the small smile twisting at his lips beginning to vanish.

“You said anything.” Theo said stiffly.

“I'm not saying no!” Liam said quickly. “I'm just..surprised, you don't seem like a water park kinda guy.”

“Really? And what were you expecting? A dog fighting ring?” Theo snorted.

“That wasn't an insult.” Liam snapped. “Not everything is you know? It's just not what I expected.”

“Well it's not like you know a lot about me.” Theo said.

“Yes, I do.” Liam said, Theo shoulders shook as he ducked his head a loud laugh spluttering out of him. “Hey!I do know stuff about you!”

“Right, of course you do.” Theo said, looking back up lips pulled in a line but eyes alight with amusement. “Name one thing apart from I'm a chimera.”

“Your surnames Raeken.” Liam tried. Theo scoffed. “You...grew up with the dread doctors.” Theo shifted. Liam heard him swallow thickly. “You're an atheist.” A smile twitched onto Theo's lips, his eyes moving back to the canyon.

“Fire at will.” Theo said softly.

“You know. If you weren't such a dick I would have thought that was a really cool thing to say.” Liam said.

“Nice to know. Now come on, you're listing things you know about me because you think you know me. Which you don't.”

“I do!”

“Then prove me wrong.”

“You-” Liam stopped himself before he could add 'had a sister'. “Um...You like video games?”

“Which ones?”

“Fun ones.” Liam said dryly. Theo laughed, a smile stretching across his face as he shook his head slowly, turning to Liam with his eyebrows raised as if to say 'you're an idiot and unfortunately I think it's quite amusing'. “Okay, Well what do you know about me then?” Theo smirked, opening his mouth and taking a deep breath as if ready to go into a detailed explanation of Liam's life.

“Forget I asked.” Liam said quickly. “And you shouldn't act all high and mighty about me not knowing things. It's not like you make it easy for me to find out things about you.”

“I'm an open book, you just have to ask.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Why do you always save half your food for later then?” Liam asked. Theo's eyebrows climbed in shock as if he didn't expect Liam to actually ask a question, or perhaps just didn't expect that question. “And what's with eating your fries ends first?”

“We have no money, makes sense to save half so I can eat it later if we can't afford another meal.” Theo said evenly. “And I have no idea what you mean by the fry thing.”

“You at them weirdly.”

“I don't.”

“You do.”

“If we don't go back we're going to need to get more money.” Theo said. “Especially if we're going to a water park. We'll need trunks.”

“I could find another acting-”

“No.” Theo snapped. Liam grinned up at the sky.

“Then how do you suggest we get money?” He asked, feigning offense at his idea being shot down.

“We'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, we have one more thing we have to do.”

“We do?”

“We do.” Theo said sagely, hopping out of the back of the car. “Get in.”

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do another multichapter without a little bit of fake boyfriends now could i? that would just be,,insane??


	6. Summer lovin

“This is a terrible surprise.” Liam grumbled. Theo snorted a laugh, nudging Liam into the laundrette.

“It's necessary,” Theo said setting down his duffel bag on top of a machine and beginning to toss the clothes from it inside.

“Aren't you meant to split whites and colors?” Liam asked.

“They've been washed together so many times it doesn't matter any more.” Theo said. Dropping the blanket into the machine next to the rest.

“But the blanket warrants it's own machine?”

“It's delicate.” Theo said stiffly. “And the only one we have I'm not ruining it.” He pulled a packet of detergent out of the duffel.

“Seriously are you Mary poppins? Why do you even-”

“Shut up and strip Liam.” Theo snorted, dropping a pod of detergent in with the blanket and shutting the lid.

“Wait what?” Liam asked, Theo set the blanket on a quick wash, waiting for the machine to whir to life before he bothered to look at Liam again.

“You heard. Strip.”

“But-”

“Your clothes are filthy.” Theo huffed, pulling his own top over his head and dropping it into the machine as if it were totally normal to strip off in a laundrette. Liam blinked at Theo's suddenly exposed skin, mouth going strangely dry as his eyes trailed over tanned skin and rippling muscles as Theo moved to toe off his shoes. He ducked, yanking his socks off and tossed them in after the tshirt. Liam had the very weird thought that he'd never seen Theo barefoot before, his eyes settling on Theo's toes, poking out from the edges of his jeans.

“Seriously? You're actually stripping in a-” Liam started.

“Yes, We're actually stripping. I'm not having you stinking out my truck, or my clothes any more than you already have.” Theo said. Liam's eyes jumped away from Theo's toes as he heard a zipper tug. Theo yanked his jeans down unceremoniously leaving Theo gaping as he stood calm as anything in a pair of tight boxers. A wolf whistle sounded, Liam dragged his gaze away from the mostly naked Theo, round to a group of teens sat in the back corner watching Theo with cheers. "Come on, hurry up." Theo said. Liam forced himself to look at Theo's face, not his chest, or thighs, or his bare feet which made him look strangely vulnerable. Bare feet were something you did at home, when you felt safe. Not when you were standing in a random laundrette in the middle of Arizona. Or maybe Liam had more preconceptions about what wearing shoes and socks meant than Theo did.

“I am not stripping.” Liam said stiffly. Theo tossed his jeans into the dryer, eyes snapping up to Liam in a filthy glare.

“Either you do it or I'll pin you down and do it for you.” Theo said. Liam laughed, Theo raised an eyebrow.

“You have to be kidding.” Liam hissed. Theo moved forwards, hands snatching at Liam's top. “Okay okay!” Liam shrieked, slapping Theo's groping hands away. “Okay! I'll do it stop!” Liam grumbled. Theo stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and staring. “Are you going to stand there and watch me?”

“Yes.” Theo said bluntly. Liam shifted, eyes darting around the laundrette, everyone in the place was looking right back at him. Liam felt his cheeks heating.

“Fuck it.” He grumbled, shrugging his top over his head, ignoring the way he could feel the blush beginning to creep down his chest as he tossed it into the open dryer. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of the sweatpants, pulling them down. Theo wolf whistled, loudly. “I hate you.” Liam felt ready to combust with the heat flushing over him as people in the corner giggled as he hopped around trying to get the pants over his shoes. He didn't manage to do a very good job, Theo's hand suddenly slamming against his chest sending him toppling back into one of the few seats dotted around the laundrette.

Liam blinked as Theo dropped in front of him, fingers yanking at his laces.

“I can do it!” Liam hissed attempting to kick him away. Theo just grabbed his leg to steady it, yanking his shoes off and letting them drop to the floor with resounding thunks.

“Apparently you couldn't. Shoes come off before pants idiot.” Theo grumbled. “You were embarrassing us.”

“Because you taking my pants off for me isn't embarrassing?” Liam hissed. Theo didn't say anything, just yanked the sweatpants down over his ankles and tossed them into the dryer. Liam sunk down into his seat, hands covering his beet red face as Theo yanked at his socks. “I hate you so much.” Liam grumbled.

“Alright and boxers.” Liam screamed as he felt Theo's fingers at his waist.

“WHAT!” Liam shrieked, finally managing to kick Theo away, a hard slam of his heal to his chest that made Theo stumble back a red mark blooming even as he laughed, head tipped back shoulders shaking.

“Your heartbeat-” Theo cackled. Liam slammed a hand to his own chest, feeling his heart hammering beneath his palm embarrassingly fast.

“You're such a dick.” Liam said stiffly, Theo continued to laugh.

“You almost had a heart attack. Oh my go-”

“I will hit you.” Liam hissed. Theo sobered, as much as he could which didn't seem to be much, his shoulders still shaking with laughter even as he turned away to put the washing on. It wasn't long before Theo was moving back to him, flopping into the chair beside him, shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

“Smile Liam-”

“wha-” Liam heard the shutter of Theo's phone camera. Liam glared at the phone as Theo snorted a laugh.

“Don't you know you're meant to smile in photos?” He mocked, tilting his phone so Liam could see it. It was probably the happiest Theo had looked in a photo yet, his smile blinding as Liam sat, red checked and mouth gaping next to him. Their naked shoulders showing.

“I reckon we should send this one to your Mom.” Theo said.

“You're not funny.” Liam snapped.

“Humour is selective Liam. They think I'm funny.” Theo said, waving over at the teenagers from before. Liam ducked his head as they turned to smile at him.

“How would you react if I just tried to pull your boxers off?” Liam grumbled.

“If we were in a laundrette? I'd probably punch you in the face, I don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” Theo said. “Let's go make some friends.”

“What?” Theo didn't wait just stood up, walking over to the group of teens, mouth already moving in a greeting. Liam crossed his arms, glaring at his back as he hunkered down into his seat. He grabbed his phone from Theo's discarded duffel and opening a game.

Over an hour passed and Theo had only come back over to toss the blanket in the dryer, the clothes were still washing, spinning round and round in the machine.

Liam shifted, forcing a smile at the older woman across from him staring him down like he was a piece of meat. He flinched when she winked, eyes snapping to find Theo who was leaning over the dryer he'd tossed their blanket into, apparently perfectly happy to be standing in his boxers in the middle of the laundrette chatting to one of the teens, a guy who looked like he'd just walked out of a boy band, floppy hair and tight jeans and all.

“He-” The woman's voice came, Liam jumped up, rushing to Theo before she could finish her greeting. Theo ignored him when he came to hover next to him, attention still on the Joe Jonas look-alike who was saying something about hostel and backpacking.

“Theo.” Liam breathed.

“So then there's this woman right, like, fifty years old drunk as anything hanging off of Josh -” he pointed to one of his friends in the back of the shop “-while her husbands five feet away watching and not giving a-”

“Theo.” Liam hissed, jabbing Theo's exposed side, he slapped him away quickly. Liam jabbed him again.

“What?” Theo sighed, not even looking to him. He raised his eyebrows at Joe Jonas and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as if Liam being there was a giant buzz kill.

“Can we leave?” Liam asked.

“Are our clothes done?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

“But-”

“Liam.”

“She won't stop looking at me!” Liam hissed. Theo finally turned away, eyes flickering to Liam. He gave a small nod behind him. Theo let out a huff before he looked over to where the woman was, eyes narrowing.

“She looks like she wants to eat you.” Theo said turning back with a small smirk as if the situation were amusing.

“I've realised so can we-”

“No. Just ignore her.” Theo said.

“Theo-”

“You almost sold me as a whore and I accepted it, you can spend another twenty minutes getting eye fucked.”

“But-”

“Liam.” Theo growled. “Just tell her to back off if you don't like it.”

“I can't just do that-”

“Then sit down and shut up.” Liam glared but was only met with a harsher glare for it, finally, he turned on his heel, plodding back over to his chair and flopping down, crossing his arms over his chest to try and hide some of his body from view, staring at his feet.

“Go on.” He heard Theo murmur.

“Did you say he almost sold you as a-”

“It's a long story.” Theo snorted, Liam smirked. “So what happened with the drunk chick?”

“Oh right, so she was hanging over Josh and he was trying to cook and uh you know you're meant to wait for the dryer to finish before you open-”

“Wait a minute.” Theo gruffed. Liam looked up as he heard his footsteps stomping closer. Theo's eyes were stuck on the woman in a hard glare that reminded him of dread doctor Theo. The kind of guy who was ready to tear them all apart without even breaking a sweat. Somehow, it didn't even lose any of its power despite Theo doing it all with a blanket clutched in one hand and clad only in a pair of boxers.

“Hey!” Theo growled. “Pick your fucking jaw up and go take a cold shower.” Liam's eyes widened, looking between the shocked lady, who had, finally taken her eyes off of him, and Theo.

“Excuse me?” she gasped.

“You heard me. This isn't cougar town and even if it was he's sixteen so you're not a cougar you're just a pedo-”

“How dare you-”

“Says the sixty-year-old staring at a sixteen-year-old.” Theo scoffed.

“I'm forty si-”

“And I don't care.” Theo said. “You look at him again and I'll tear your eyes out.” Theo ended the statement by flicking the blanket over Liam. Liam raised an eyebrow at Theo as the boy tugged it until it was covering him from shoulders to knee and flopped into the seat beside him, arms crossed and eyes still burning holes into the woman's head.

“Uh..Thanks?” Liam tried, Theo scoffed.

“I could smell her lust from over there.” Theo grumbled nodding to where Jonas brother and friends were watching the two curiously. “Was making me nauseas.”

Theo sat quietly after that, shooting glares at the woman and tapping a pattern on his thigh while Liam curled deeper into the blanket. It smelt wrong, Theo's scent washed from it only subtle traces left beneath the overpowering scent of detergent. It was nice detergent but still, it didn't smell quite right. He was sure he shouldn't even notice when Theo was sitting an inch away from him but he could and it made him yearn to shift closer so he could fill his lungs with the familiar scent of Theo rather than detergent and the woman's suffocating lust.

Liam's stomach gave a deep rumble, hunger adding to his tale of woes. Theo sighed, grabbing the almost empty duffel and picking through it before dangling the car keys in front of his face.

“You can go wait in the truck if you want, there's half a mcmuffin in the glove box.” Liam's lip curled at the idea of eating half a mcmuffin that had been shoved in the glove box for almost 13 hours. “We can't go eat until we have clothes.” Theo huffed. “It might shut your stomach up until we find somewhere cheap though.” Liam winced as the keys jingled in face again. “You'd be away from her.”

“Fine.” Liam said, snatching the keys and curling the blanket around his shoulders like a cape as he slipped his feet back into his shoes and plodded out of the laundrette.

Despite his reservations about the food Liam grabbed the brown paper bag all too quickly clamoring over the console with it and flopping into the back-seat. He flopped back against the pillow, blanket still curled over him as he ripped into the packet.

The half a portion took him all of two bites to eat. He was still for all of twenty seconds before he was grabbing his phone from where he'd dropped it on the front seat and dialing Theo's number.

“You've been gone less than two minutes Liam, what do you want?”

“Are the clothes almost done?”

“They just finished washing, I was putting them in the dryer before you decided to be impatient.”

“How long will it take for them to dry?”

“Half hour, an hour tops. .” Theo said. Liam frowned, peering out the window to the laundrette back down the street. The group of teens walked out, bags of laundry thrown over their shoulders as they piled into a beat-up looking van.

“That's ages.” Liam sighed. “What am I meant to do till then?”

“Did you really call me to complain that you were bored after two minutes of being alone?” Theo asked. Liam could hear the smirk.

“I'm not complaining.” Liam gruffed. “I'm just...asking for your-”

“You're complaining. Just..listen to the radio, play on your phone I don't know.” Theo snorted. “It's not that long, I'm sure you can manage it.”

“Bu-” Liam huffed as he heard the dial tone. With a sigh he flopped back across the back seat, getting comfortable and cocooning himself in the blanket. “Theo, can you hear me?” Liam asked.

“you know I hung up for a reason right?” Theo's voice echoed back a moment later, quiet and dripping exasperation.

“I just wanted to say, you're a dick.” Liam said.

“Uh oh, I just, accidentally put the clothes on a slow drying cycle. Looks like we'll be another few hours yet.” Liam growled lowly, Theo laughed.

“Asshole.” Liam finished quietly.

“Take a nap you grouch.” Theo mumbled. Liam ducked his face into the pillow, hating the fact it actually seemed like a good idea, but what he hated more was the way his muscles relaxed as the scent of Theo filled his lungs from the pillow, masking that of the laundry detergent clinging to the blanket.


	7. Star Light, Star Bright, Star Wars

Liam couldn't help but be a bit confused when he woke up without Theo's influence, eyes fluttering slowly as he blinked around the car, he was still in the blanket, face pressed into the soft pillow leaving him looking at the back of the driver's seat. He strained his hearing but couldn't hear a single car, even the one he was in was quiet, engine off, radio dead.

The soft pat pat pat of Theo's heart sounded through the metal. Liam sat up slowly, keeping the blanket tucked around him as he peered out the dark window only to be met with an open field, the road a thin line a few hundred meters away, only visible thanks to the white lines painted down the middle. Liam shuffled out of the car, the chilly air biting at his exposed skin leaving goosebumps prickling up and down his arms. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he stepped onto the hard ground of the field, dirt packed together and cracking from the lack of rain.

Theo's feet were visible, white converse shining beneath the moonlight as his the poked out from the bed of the truck. Liam inched down the car, peering round the corner. Theo was already looking, eyes hooded and tired, his lips pulled into a small smile.

“Clothes are dry.” Theo said, voice husky, he shoved a thumb at the duffel he was currently using as a pillow as if Liam wouldn't have noticed that from the fact they were now far away from the laundrette and Theo was fully dressed. “You want them?” Liam shook his head, climbing up into the truck. Theo didn't move, to make room from where he was spread diagonally across the floor leaving Liam tucking himself into a corner, legs sliding beneath where Theo's were propped up. The metal was cold against the back of Liam's legs and the small of his back. Theo shifted, holding the Thermos out to him.

“Coffee?” He offered. “It's still warm.”

“It's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping not drinking coffee?”

“S'only another couple hours to Vegas. Just needed a quick break, we'll be back on the road soon.” Theo murmured, eyes blinking slowly.

“We can wait till tomorrow to get to Vegas. If you're tired you ca-”

“Are you still hungry? I got us some food.” Theo tossed the bag over before settling his arm behind his head. Liam sighed but didn't comment on the blatant change of subject just turned his attention to the bag of food. He bypassed the half a burger going instead for the still full box. “I didn't get fries. They're awful cold but there are some chips.”

“Thanks.” Liam ate in silence, watching Theo watch the sky eyes drooping closed every so often before he'd gulp down some coffee from the Thermos. When Liam was finished, the gnawing pit of hunger in his stomach somewhat appeased, for now, he followed Theo's gaze to the sky, dotted with bright stars and a crescent moon.

“You know any of the constellations?” Liam asked slowly.

“Not really.” Theo admitted. “A couple but nothing impressive. You?”

“The real ones? not a clue. Me and Mason use to make up our own though.”

“How'd you make up your own constellations?”

“What do you mean how? You just..look for patterns and say what it looks like or make up a dumb sounding scientific name. It's like when cloud watching.”

“Cloud watching?” 

“You know, when you'd watch clouds go by and say what animal it looked like.”

“Sounds boring.” Theo snorted.

“You've never done it?” Theo shook his head slowly. “What did you even do with your friends when you were younger?” Liam said. Not expecting Theo to answer. 

“Star wars marathons with Stiles.” Theo said softly. “We went to see attack of the clones in the cinema. He dressed up as Han Solo. I as Chewy. Had to change out of it though, the fur from the suit almost gave me an asthma attack. Stiles begged Scott to come, he wanted him to dress up as Luke. Tara said she'd come if Scott went and that she'd go as Leia. Had the white dress all ready before Scott bailed. She refused to come after that.” Liam's back ached from the angle he was leaning but he didn't move. Theo's eyes were shut, a small smile tugging at his lips the bags beneath his eyes deep and leaving him looking ready to drop. Liam wondered if he even remembered that he was there, or if Theo just thought he was talking to himself. Mumbling out memories unaware Liam was around to hear them. “They promised they'd come to watch the next one with us.” Theo's eyes fluttered open again with what looked like great effort, his gaze meeting Liam's. “Never did get around to seeing it.”

“You should sleep.”

“Do you not like story time?” Theo asked, lips twisting into a smirk. Liam bit back the no that he wanted to say, because despite not knowing much about Theo these were the sort of things he didn't want to know. The things that left his stomach churning as he tried to figure out how Theo had gone from a kid who dressed up as a Starwars character to a boy who murdered his own sister and worked for the dread doctors. The smirk fell as Liam's eyes fell to Theo's chest, to where he could still hear his heart beating softly. Theo's hand crept up, palm pressing against his breastbone, his finger tapping once, twice. “They told me she wanted me to have it.” Once, Twice. “I wanted to believe them.”

“Did you? Believe them?” Liam asked.

“I don't know.” Theo's eyes danced across the sky, his breath coming out in shallow puffs. “I think I might have. It's hard to remember.” Theo let out a brittle laugh, fingers curling into his shirt. “It was one heart and another lifetime ago.” His hand released but didn't move from his chest, curled protectively over his heart.

“Do you regret it?” The words left Liam's mouth before he could stop them. Theo's finger paused, dangling a centimeter over his chest.

“Regret doesn't change anything.”

“It can.”

“Not this time.” Theo said. He clicked his tongue, eyes flickering over the stars. “What about you? Do you regret bringing me back?” Theo asked, his voice wavered slightly, the tiniest shake that Liam was surprised he even managed to hear, but his heart was steady, his finger still moving on his chest, tapping out heartbeats. Liam didn't know how he did it, keep his heart rate normal when asking a question like that. Liam could barely order a coffee without his heart speeding up and yet Theo could say almost anything and keep his composure.

Theo shifted slightly, just enough for his head to tilt and catch Liam's eye. Liam swallowed, heart hammering in his chest. The immediate answer he wanted to say was No. Of course he didn't, because Theo had saved his ass ten times over, because he'd watched Theo change, because he'd seen what Theo looked like when he was actually happy and surely someone who smiled like that couldn't be evil. But the words stuck on his tongue because despite it being true it felt..wrong to say so. Like a betrayal to Scott and the pack and all the people Theo had hurt. Theo's jaw clenched, his heart finally skipping a beat. Eyes shuttering as a familiar smirk begun to tug at his lips, false and full of bravado. Liam felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of Theo thinking he regretted it.

“Depends.” Liam said softly.

“On what?” Theo asked, expression still closed off. Liam's fingers picked at the blanket, Theo's hand tapped his chest, once, twice.

“Whether you delete that video of me snoring or not.” Liam said. Theo's eyes closed as the tension snapped, finally breaking like an elastic band pulled too tight, his brow and nose scrunching as he shook his head a smile taking over his face before he was laughing, soft and full of light. He opened his eyes to meet Liam's and Liam couldn't help but smile back when he saw the way Theo's eyes sparkled, the way his body had dropped further into the truck as if a weight had been lifted off him and he could finally relax. It was as close to a no as Liam could get without straight up saying it, without feeling like he was breaking Scott's trust by trusting Theo. Theo licked his lips, tongue chasing the laugh back into his mouth but the smile stayed, twitching at his lips as if he couldn't figure out how to turn it off.

“Alright smartass. How do you make constellations then?”

“Budge up and I'll show you.” Theo shifted slowly, worming his way along until there was room for Liam next to him. Liam flopped down, head snapping against the metal with a rattling clang that made Theo hiss out a laugh. “Ow.”

“That was very graceful.” Theo said dryly. “Here.” Theo didn't wait for Liam to move, just shoved the bag into the side of his head until he raised it enough for Theo to slide it under him. Liam rubbed his head against the bag, temple bumping against Theo's lightly as he made a comfortable divot in the clothes. “Okay, so. You basically just stare until you can make something out of the stars.” Liam squinted up at the sky. “Like..umm...Okay, so there's kinda like..um..”

“Wow, you're good at this.”

“Shut up. There are less stars back in beacon hills.” Liam grumbled, eyes scanning the darkness above them, flickering between each shiny white star.

“Surely more stars would mean more choice?”

“You'd think.” Liam said. “But it just..There's too many, I can't find any patterns.”

“Well this is fun.”

“Stop being an asshole.”

“I don't think that's possible.” Theo hummed. Liam snorted.

“Alright, give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” Liam huffed, holding out his hand. Theo was still for a moment before he let out a sigh and shifted, a second later his phone was slapping down into Liam's hand, unlocked and ready to use. Liam started clicking.

“What are you doing?”

“There's this app Corey showed me.” Liam mumbled. “You can like see stars and stuff.”

“You could always look up.”

“Will you shut up for a second?” Liam said voice light with a laugh. Theo did as he was told. It only took a minute or so for Liam to manage to find the right app and download it. He got it up, pointing the air into the sky. “Okay, so apparently Mars is just over there.” He hummed pointing up and to the left. Theo's hair tickled his cheek as he turned to look where Liam was pointing.

“I only see stars.”

“Well that's all it looks like isn't it. It's just..kinda red.” Liam said, dropping the phone to his chest as he tried to find it.

“I know that much. I just mean I don't see a red star.” Liam didn't either, he picked the phone back up, scanning it across the sky.

“Well..It's there..somewhere, and then okay so uh Pegasus is right above us. And Mars is to our right.”

“I thought Mars was over there.” Theo said, pointing left. Liam blinked down at the phone, twisting it left and right and watching as the two planets appeared.

“It seems your signal is not the best. Either that or Mars has a twin.”

“Well. The second option is definitely more likely.” Theo drawled. Liam tapped at the phone, trying to make it refresh. “We should get driving.” Theo sighed, Liam twisted so he could look at Theo, reeling back when his nose nudged against Theo's cheek. He couldn't help the frown that pulled at his lips as he saw the bags beneath Theo's eyes.

He didn't doubt telling Theo he was too tired to drive would just be taken as a challenge.

“Do we have to?” Liam asked, shifting back to look at the sky. “I don't really want to get back in the car just yet.” Which, technically wasn't a lie, Theo didn't need to know that it was because he was worried Theo would end up driving them into a fiery death when he fell asleep at the wheel.

“Technically we're still in the car. But fine.”

“Technically you're an asshole. But thanks.” The two fell into silence. “I spy with my little-”

“No.”

“It's a hard one.” Liam tried.

“Fine.”

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S.”

“If it's stars I'm going to leave you here.”

“It's not.” Liam lied.

“I can hear your heart idiot.”

“If you leave me please at least leave me some shoes.” Liam said.

“Well, now you've taken all the fun out of it.” Theo murmured. The two fell into silence once again but this time Liam made no attempt to break it, eyes slowly roaming the sky as he listened to the soft tapping of Theo's finger and his slow breaths. A constant wave of warmth seeping from Theo where their shoulders pressed together. Liam closed his eyes, breathing in slow and deep. The air was tepid and gritty from the sandy roads all around them.

Thunder cracked, somewhere far in the distance and for the first time since the wild hunt, Liam wasn't thinking about ghost riders at the sound but simply hoping the good weather would hold out until after they'd been to the water park.

*

Liam jolted awake at a loud and deliberate throat clearing, Theo's elbow digging into his side in a hard jaw as the two scrambled to sit up, Liam squinted against the bright sun blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to focus on the figure in front of him. Theo seemed to be a lot faster at waking up.

“We're going.” Theo said, voice husky, hand already digging in his pocket for his keys as Liam finally managed to see past the sleepy haze to meet the unamused frown of a police officer standing at the edge of the truck.

“You boys okay?” The officer asked. Liam gave a small nod. Using his hand to shield the bright flare of Nevada sun

“You know you can't sleep here right? You need to-”

“I said we're going.” Theo said in a tone Liam was sure you weren't meant to use with police officers. The officer seemed to ignore it, turning his gaze fully onto Theo.

“I'll be over there. If you're not gone in ten minutes-”

“We will be.” Theo huffed, standing up, dragging the blanket with him.

“Okay.” He hummed nodding. “Ten minutes. Don't make me come back.” His eyes drifted back to Liam. “And Son, put some clothes on.” He sighed, shooting a disapproving look between the pair before marching back across the empty field. Liam's gaze fell down to himself, cheeks flaming red as he was met with pale skin, still clad only in boxers. Theo let out a barking laugh, head tipped back, Liam swung his arm out, shoving Theo back hard enough for him to trip over the edge of the truck and hit the floor with a solid thump and pain gasp.

“I'm gonna kick your ass for that.” Theo wheezed.


	8. Back to Sin City

“Seriously. This is your plan for money?” Liam asked, eyeing the building nervously.

“It's better than acting.” Theo said, crossing his arms and daring Liam to argue.

“Is it?” Liam snorted. “At least there wasn't a chance of losing money when-”

“Liam. I can hear when people lie. I can sense their emotions. I can win us some money.”

“What if you're wrong?”

“Then you can find us another acting job.” Theo said.

“Okay. Okay, lets do it.” Liam said, puffing up his chest and taking a step towards the door, at least, he tried to. Theo's hand came up, pressing against his chest and slowly pushing him back.

“Liam. My little pumpkin.” Liam rolled his eyes, letting an annoyed huff of breath at Theo's continued use of 'pumpkin'. “You're too young to go in.”

“What?”

“Over eighteen's only I'm afraid.” Theo said, looking far from upset with it. Liam narrowed his eyes at Theo's smile.

“So what do you expect me to do while you go and cheat at cards?” Liam snapped. Theo sighed, patting Liam's chest softly before he removed his hand and shoved it in his pocket, pulling out a few coins.

“Get yourself a juice box.” Theo said, depositing the change into Liam's hand. “There's a toy shop over there so-”

“You're such a fuc-”

“Language. Don't make me put you in a timeout. Now stay here and be a good boy okay?” Theo didn't wait for a reply just backed away, shoving his ID in the securities face, Liam marched after him. Theo was allowed past.

“ID.” The bouncer said.

“I'm with him.” Liam said, nodding to Theo, who stood leaning against the doorway looking far too smug.

“Good for you. I still can't let you in without ID.”

“I'm not even going to gamble I just want-”

“Sorry kid. If you don't have any ID you can't come in.”

“Don't apologise. It's past his bedtime anyway.” Theo drawled, Liam opened his mouth ready to retort only for Theo to duck inside, the rattling sound of coins and voices smothering anything he could say. The door swung shut behind him leaving Liam glowering at the door.

“Would you let me in just so I could punch him? I'll leave right after.” Liam asked. The bouncer's lips twitched.

“I'm afraid I can't do that.”

“Fine.” Liam huffed, he turned, stalking back to the car and yanking at the door with a flourish. It didn't budge. He tipped his head back slowly letting out a groan when he realised Theo would have the keys with him. Of course Theo would lock him out of the truck while he went to try his hand at gambling.

He climbed into the back of the pick-up flopping into the corner with another dramatic groan. He shifted, making sure he could still see the door to the Casino. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at him. Liam brought up his hand in a bitter wave. How long did it take to gamble? Ten minutes? Fifteen? More?

Liam sighed. Theo leaving him locked outside the truck was just another tally on the weirdly normal happenings of the past twelve hours. Listening to Theo talk about his life before the dread doctors, admitting, in a convoluted way that no, he didn't regret bringing Theo back from the dead and then falling asleep next to said chimera while listening to the sound of a far-off thunderstorm and feeling oddly at peace only to be woken up hours later by a police officer having to drive two hours in the midday sun wasn't exactly the start to a day Liam would call normal, but somehow things were just that. Theo had punched him in the arm hard enough to leave it dead for five minutes when Liam had got in the car after getting dressed and then he'd turned on the radio and ordered them mcmuffins and coffee at the closest drive through and things were the same as they had been every other day, Theo was a bit of an asshole, Liam was a bit of an asshole back. They bickered over the music and Theo shot down Liam's attempts at eye spy. Like nothing had changed with Theo giving Liam a sneak peek at his life. Like sharing information about themselves was something they just did.

But then, maybe it was. After all Liam had told Theo why he got into history. He'd been the first one Liam had confided in about how tired he was, the one Liam had left town with. Maybe talking was something they already did Liam just hadn't noticed it because so far it had been him talking.

Liam shifted. He thought back to the previous day, somehow it seemed like so long ago when he'd been waiting for sunrise, Theo sat next to him talking about History and Biology and arguing good-naturedly about it. Theo had said he was an open book, that Liam hadn't tried to get to know him, that if Liam wanted to know he just had to ask.

At the time Liam had thought he was lying through his teeth, but then Theo had been answering his questions a lot lately, always really, if Liam didn't cut him off first. Sure the answers weren't always what he wanted to hear but they were there, twisted in a way that was hard to understand but there was still a response.

 _Why do you keep trying to save me?_ Liam had cut him off before he could actually answer, throwing out words as if he knew Theo well enough to guess it but maybe he didn't. Maybe if he'd shut up for another few moments Theo would have said something. Maybe it would have been different than what Liam thought, after all, he hadn't expected Theo to want to go to a water park. Or for Theo to tell him about how he use to watch Starwars with Stiles.

Liam was jolted out of his mind by his phone ringing. He answered it quickly.

“So you are alive.” Mason greeted.

“Hey Mason.”

“You know when you told Scott you were going all little miss sunshine on us I figured you'd at least text your best friend with some pictures, or you know, just text.”

“Sorry. I've just..been busy.” Liam murmured, which really should feel like a lie because it was. Sure at times, he has actually been busy, with the skywalk and the zip wire but most of the time, well most of the time he'd just been sleeping or sitting in various points in or around the truck talking to or being annoyed by Theo. It doesn't though, it feels like the truth because apart from sending his Mom cursory 'we're not dead in a ditch' photos and the occasional game of colour switch he didn't feel like he'd had time to sit and text people. “So, how are you?”

“Screw that, how was the grand canyon? Did you get there yet? You're not like trying to walk it are you?”

“It was great. I'll tell you all about it when I get back.” Liam hummed. “How are you? How's Corey?”

“We're good.” Mason said. “Literally everyone's good, they're all still in town it's kinda weird, like a werewolf convention. You should hurry back man, you'd love it. Jackson's like, awesome at Lacrosse the pack spent like five hours playing lacrosse yesterday. Everyone was pissed at you for not being here for it. Made the numbers uneven, they tried to get me to play.”

“You're terrible at lacrosse.”

“I know. I told them that but they needed an extra player, I mean, they sat me down eventually because I was getting in the way-” Liam hid his laugh behind a cough. “-And then there was this whole argument about calling Theo and getting him to come play instead and-”

“Why would you call Theo? He's not even in town.” Liam said without thinking.

“He's not?” Mason asked. Liam didn't answer. “Well I guess it explains why he's stopped showing up everywhere. How'd you know he's not in town?”

“He uh..Texted me” Liam hummed, which was true, Mason didn't need to know his texting had consisted of dumb pictures of Liam sent while they were sitting next to one another. “Told me he'd be out of town for a little while.”

“He texted you?” Mason inquired, sounding far too shocked. “Voluntarily?”

“What's that suppose to mean?” Liam asked.

“Nothing, it's just Theo doesn't generally actually tell people information, let alone voluntarily.” Mason said. Liam's eyes fluttered back to the Casino.

“I guess.” He hummed. Theo had told him things, small things, but information about himself none the less, titbits that he was sure the others in the pack didn't have. Hell, the others in the pack didn't even know Theo was out of town yet and it had been over half a week now. He thought back to his train of thought before Mason had phoned, about Theo and questions and the chances of him answering them.

Liam's mind swirled with a sudden list of stupid questions, a small, confusing part of himself wanting to ask them, to prove Mason wrong and show that Theo _did_ volunteer information if you were willing to sit through the snarky bullshit to get to the answers.

Liam grit his teeth turning away from the casino impotent anger bubbling inside him at the idea that he actually _wanted_ to sit through the snarky bullshit and learn more about Theo.

“So when are you coming back?”

“Not yet.” Liam said, voice sounding far off even to himself. He shook his head banishing the thoughts of Theo.

“You get that's not an answer right.” Mason said, Liam snorted.

“Yeah, I know. But I'm not sure yet. There's still stuff to do.”

“Like what?”

“Water parks.”

“Water parks? You're going to a water park?”

“Yeah..Do you know any good water parks near Vegas?”

“You're in Vegas?!” Mason shrieked. “How? Why? When? Why am I not with you?” Mason ranted. Liam felt a bubble of amusement brewing inside him. “Your parents are cool with you being in Vegas.” The bubble popped, anxiety swooping in leaving him choking out the next breath.

He still hadn't told them he wasn't heading back to Beacon hills yet.

“I have to go.” Liam said.

“What? But-”

“I haven't told them.” Liam admitted sheepishly. “I should probably call them? And say I won't be home for a little while.”

“You haven't told them yet?”

“You think they'll be mad?”

“If you're not grounded till your thirty I'll risk getting grounded till I'm that old to throw you a 'it's a miracle' party.”

“You're really inspiring confidence here.” Liam grumbled.

“Go call them.” Mason said. “And this time, text me alright? Actually, you know what, I'll add you into the pack group chat.”

“there's a pack group chat?”

“Yeah, Stiles made it on Tuesday.” Mason said. “it's mainly him and Jackson arguing but whatever, it's funny.”

Another few minutes and Liam finally hung up. His eyes fell to the casino again. Maybe he could wait, just until Theo was back to call his parents. If he failed at making the money they needed, which Liam was pretty sure was likely, then they'd have to either come up with another plan for money or make the way back home.

He fumbled with his phone eyeing the flashing lights of the city before giving a small sigh. Even if Theo didn't come back with any money they wouldn't make it back to Beacon hills tonight, he doubted they'd even have enough money left to get the Gas they'd need to refill for the journey. Liam chewed his lip as he eyed his phone, he'd put it off for long enough already, he should have called them the night before, the moment Theo agreed to extend the trip. He clicked ring before he could convince himself he could wait another few hours.

“Hey..” Liam said tentatively when the call was answered.

“Liam.” Dr Geyer said, Liam could hear his smile over the phone. “How are you? Are you and Theo almost back? What time should we-”

“No.” Liam said quickly.

“No?”

“I...Theo lied.”

“Okay.” Dr Geyer said slowly. Liam ran a hand through his hair, hopping back out of the truck so he could pace along the pavement. “What exactly does that mean?”

“It wasn't the anniversary of his sister's death. I mean she is dead!” A woman walking past cast him a curious look. Liam turned back to the car, resting a forearm against the rim of the bed and ducking his head. “But that's... not for another few months I think... but I couldn't figure out how to tell Mom that I couldn't come back yet and then he stole the phone and said that and she said we could go so I didn't want her to change her mind but- well.. I'm not coming home yet.”

“Liam.” Dr Geyer started.

“I'm fine!” Liam said quickly. “I'm not hurt or running away or anything bad. I just..I need a break. After everything that's happened, with Brett and Lori.” Liam's breath hitched as he thought about their last moments. “I need this.” Liam croaked. “I _need_ to be here or wherever, just not _there._ Not right now.”

“Liam what-”

“Please don't be mad.” Liam whispered.

“Hey, I'm not mad.” He said softly. “I just wish you'd talk to me about what's-”

“I'm fine.” Liam said. “Really. But I just,” Liam chewed his lip, trying to figure out a way to explain it. “I need this.” He said again. “It's helping. And we're not doing anything illegal.”

“I didn't think you would be, now I'm wondering why you felt the need to say you wouldn't be.” Dr Geyer said with a soft laugh. “So if you're not on your way home yet when do you think you will be?”

“I don't know.”

“Liam. I'm gonna need more than that.”

“I'm safe, isn't that enough?”

“No.”

“I'm not sure. I'm kinda....We haven't talked about it. We're going to go to a water park at some point and then-” Well, then Theo probably thought he was finally going to be driving them back to Beacon Hills and ridding himself of the angry werewolf living in the shotgun seat. “Then we'll figure it out.”

“Well where are you now?”

“Uh..The grand canyon.”

“You want to try that again without lying?”

“Not particularly.”

“Li-”

“I swear, I will tell you everything when I get back but if I tell you you might say that I have to come home and-”

“You're in Vegas aren't you?” Dr Geyer sighed.

“What? No!”

“No drinking, no gambling and for the love of god don't come back married.”

“I promise that I will not drink, gamble or marry anyone.”

“And what about Theo?”

“I don't think he's dating, I doubt he's going to mar-”

“Liam.”

“He doesn't drink.” Liam said. “And I wouldn't even be allowed into a casino. You really think he'd drive me all this way just to ditch me outside of a casino?”

“I guess not. He'd be a rubbish friend if he did.” Liam glared towards the doors of the casino.

“Yes. Yes he would be.” Liam agreed. “Do you reckon you could tell Mom?”

“You want me to be the one to face her wrath?” Dr Geyer asked.

“Well-”

“Fine, but you better get me a souvenir. Look, I hate to do this but I have to get back to work so-”

“I get it.” Liam hummed. “I'll talk to you later.”

“You most certainly will, if your Mom hasn't killed me for letting you go gallivanting. Have fun, be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

Liam was considering taking a nap when he heard the scuffle, his head snapped towards the Casino as the doors were tossed open, slamming hard against the walls as Theo raced from the casino doors. Blood was dripping from his nose a bruise blooming on his face.

“Theo?”

“Get in!” Theo shouted, sprinting to the driver side door. Liam jumped out of the bed of the truck, stumbling to the door and throwing himself in as Theo started the car, peeling out of the parking space.

Liam listened to the squeal of the tires as he span the car and sped down the road. The doors to the casino gave a final clatter behind them, a group of angry men storming out even as they turned the corner. Liam moved his eyes back to Theo,

“What the hell was-”

“So..apparently.” Theo begun, hand swiping beneath his bloody nose. Liam dug into the glove box, pulling out the wad of napkins he'd been slowly adding to since the start of this trip, he held them out to Theo who took them without looking away from the road, sticking them beneath his nose, it only took a few moments until the blood stopped and Theo was removing the blood napkins from his face. “So apparently-” he started again. “If you win enough money from big angry poker players you get invited to a private game with even bigger and angrier poker players who will try to kill you if you win a game.” Liam was sure he was meant to ask if Theo was alright, or at least feel a bit worried about the apparent attempted murder but, well, Theo was a Chimera who could take care of himself and had left with little more than a bloody nose and smelt more of excitement that pain or fear so Liam didn't really have it in him to worry.

“Someone wanting to beat you to death is a good sign money wise right? It means we actually won something?”

“It does.” Theo said.

“So how much do we have? A hundred? Two hundred?”

“Three grand.”

“Three what now?” Liam gasped. A smile overtook Theo's face as he nodded.

“Three thousand dollars.” He said, annunciating every word. Liam blinked dumbly at the side of Theo's face. Theo's smile only widened he shifted, tossing the bloody napkins onto the dash as he put his hand into his pocket pulling out a wad of cash. His eyes left the road, meeting Liam's. “You hungry Liam?”

“If you take us to Mcdonalds I swear I will-”

“Fuck Mcdonalds!” Theo said enthusiastically. “We're eating _real_ food. Fuck black coffee and fuck my stupid truck.” Liam reeled back as Theo practically giggled. “We're sleeping in an actual room with actual beds and we're drinking something that tastes good and we're eating food that doesn't leave you hungrier than when you ate it and I'm going to eat an entire damn portion even if I throw up afterwards.” Theo ranted.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked as Theo practically vibrated in his seat, like a child who just learned they were going to Disney land.

“I'm great.” Theo said honestly. “So come on-” Liam jumped as Theo's hand gave a friendly pat of his thigh, like how Stiles would clap him on the back when he was excited. “What do you want to eat? Anything you want.”

“Can we get a lobster? I've always wanted to try lobster.” Liam said tentatively.

“You can get five lobsters for all I care.” Theo said, grin still stretched across his face. “We're loaded.”

“You know money isn't everything right?” Liam joked.

“Said like someone who has money.” Theo scoffed the smile never leaving his face. “Let's go eat some lobsters.” Theo turned the smile on him again and Liam felt his own joining it, Theo smelt of excitement, he smelt happy.

*

“Okay so that's one middle melt burger, fries and a chocolate shake.” The waitress said, placing Liam's food in front of him. “And one sin city burger with fries, a large chocolate shake with extra cream, an onion ring tower, mozzarella sticks and I'll be right back with your chicken strips.” The waitress said, hauling Theo's plates onto the table in front of them.

“Thank you.” Theo breathed, eyeing the food like a kid on Christmas.

“Anything else?” The waitress asked. Liam snorted at the question, he was sure they already had enough food on the table to feed a small army.

“Not yet?” Theo hummed thoughtfully.

“We're good.” Liam assured her. She nodded, leaving the table in a hurry.

“You know you probably just spent more on your meal than we would have on lobster for both of us.” Liam said. Theo gestured at him with a fry.

“You were the one who got freaked out the moment you saw the lobsters.” Theo reminded him, swinging the fry back towards himself and biting off one end.

“They still had legs! And eyes. I'm not eating something with eyes! I can't even eat prawns.” Liam said defensively. “You know it freaked you out too.” Theo shrugged noncommittally, flipping the fry and biting off the other end. Liam shook his head fondly at the action.

“Shut up and eat would you?” Theo snorted and so they did. Theo's chicken strips arriving a few moments later.

The diner they'd ended up in after the failed attempt at getting lobsters was small, a hole in the wall but Liam couldn't fault the food and judging by how Theo devoured his burger and fries before he begun to slow down he didn't think he could either.

They'd tucked themselves into the back of the room, a booth hidden in the corner with sticky red vinyl seats. Theo nudged the onion ring tower towards him.

“Eat.”

“I thought you were going to eat a whole portion?” Liam mused.

“I have way more than one portion here Liam.” Theo said. Pushing the chicken strips and mozzarella sticks closer to Liam as well. “Go on, they're good.” Liam didn't need telling a third time, he snatched a mozzarella stick from the pile gnawing on the end and watching as Theo continued to dart from plate to plate. His excitement had dimmed somewhat, less tangible now but Liam could still see it there, feel it in his own stomach, a warm curl like the beginning of an adventure. Continuing wasn't an if now, just a when, a where. They had the money for the water park, for trunks. Liam had told his dad and got the okay, an entire pack was protecting Beacon Hills. He didn't have anything to fret over. He could just..enjoy whatever the water park would bring.

“What's your favourite food?” Liam asked suddenly.

“Here? Or in general.”

“General. Like what meal do you like?” Liam pushed. Theo tilted his head, nibbling at the edge of an onion ring as his brow furrowed.

“Churros.” He said after a few moments.

“Really? Thought you'd be more like steak, or raw rabbit.” Theo rolled his eyes shoving the rest of the onion ring into his mouth and biting down on it with an exaggerated snap of teeth.

“Least favourite food?”

“Liver.” Theo said immediately, not even bothering to swallow his mouthful. “Or kidney. I've never tried them but I don't like the idea of either of them.”

“Favourite drink?”

“Milkshakes. They fill you up more than other drinks.” Theo said. Which, Liam couldn't help but think was a strange reason for a drink to be your favourite.

“Least favourite?”

“Lemonade. Are you going to explain the food based interrogation or just keeping asking questions?” Theo asked. Liam gave a small shrug, tearing at his napkin.

“Guess I'm just curious.” Liam admitted.

“About my eating habits?”

“About you.” Liam said, before he could think better of it. Theo's eyebrow climbed up his forehead as he rested he crossed his arms, resting them on the table as he leant over to Liam's half of.

“Are you trying to bond with me Liam?” Theo mused, lips quirking in a smirk.

“No.” Liam said vehemently. He wasn't he just...liked knowing the stupid little details. Liked the idea that Theo told him them voluntarily.

 _Take that Mason._ His brain cheered.

 _It wasn't even close to a challenge_ Another voice replied, that sounded oddly like Mason. Liam had a moment where he could imagine Mason, dressed as a little angel sitting on his shoulder and rolling his eyes at him.

“Sounds like you were.” Theo mused.

“Shut up Theo.”

“Is the next step friendship bracelets?” Liam launched an onion ring at his head. Theo didn't seem bothered by it, jerking his body back and snapping his teeth at it as he caught it in his mouth mid air. Liam blinked at Theo, the onion ring dangling from Theo's teeth before he was chewing it.

“Mm. Thanks.” Theo hummed.

“That was actually pretty impressive.” Liam said bitterly.

“Really? I've fought ghost riders and anuk-ites and hunters but catching food in my mouth, that's what impresses you?”

*

“We have the list for a reason Liam.” Theo growled, waving said shopping list in Liam's face. Liam slapped it away.

“You wrote the list in twenty seconds.” Liam said stiffly. “I'm pretty sure you're going to have missed something.”

“Then we can come back and get it another time why-”

“That's a waste of time.”

“And going down every single aisle isn't?” Theo snapped. Liam really wasn't sure why he was complaining. Dinner had been nice. Theo had eaten a fairly horrific amount of food and finished off three milkshakes before he'd scribbled a shopping list down on a napkin and told Liam they were going to buy the 'essentials'. The essentials had turned out to be shower gel, a pack of cheap razors, car air fresheners, and swimming trunks. Liam was a hundred percent sure that there was more they needed, even if he couldn't think of anything yet so he'd suggested the walking down every aisle plan and Theo hadn't shut up ever since.

“We could see something we need!” Liam said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Really? We're going to find something in this aisle?” Theo asked waving to the shelves around them. Liam turned to look at the women's toiletries a blush forming on his cheeks as his exasperation turned to embarrassment. Fine, so maybe he hadn't been thinking it through as well as he could have when he'd insisted they go down every single aisle – just in case. and maybe there had been a few aisle they could skip over.

He wasn't about to admit that though.

“Yes! We're going to find something in this aisle.” Liam said hotly.

“Oh right of course. Because I really need a box of tampons.”

“It would explain a lot, Hayden was a bitch when she had PMS too.” Liam muttered, he wasn't even shocked when a box of tampons hit him in the back of the head with a surprising amount of force.

 


	9. Boundaries

After getting kicked out of school Liam had made a promise to himself that he'd never get kicked out of anywhere again. Not another school, not a movie theatre or a restaurant or anything. He'd be good, he'd control himself and if he needed to leave then he would do it when it was his own choice, not being forced to.

He hadn't counted on going on a road trip with Theo and getting kicked out of two places in three days for fighting.

The thing was though, as embarrassing as it was to be escorted out of Walmart by a security guard after being caught wrestling on a pile of thoroughly squashed tampon boxes, it wasn't the same kind of embarrassing. It didn't leave Liam feeling sick and hating himself, it was more like getting told off by a teacher when you're a kid and say a rude word. The way they ducked their heads, accepting being scolded and then the moment the security guard turned his back looked to each other with cheeky grins that said 'ohhh you're in trouble'.

They'd scurried back into the truck silently under the disapproving glare from the security guard and stayed that way until the security guard had disappeared in the rearview mirror. Theo broke the silence, a soft chuckle coming from him, Liam joined in, grin stretching across his face and laughter fluttering from him as the warm wind rushed through the open windows and they fell into a companionable silence.

It could only last so long, how long was apparently the trip from the Walmart parking lot to the target parking lot.

“Attempt two.” Liam said, moving to hop out of the car only to be stopped by Theo's hand on his shoulder hauling him back in the seat. Liam pushed himself flush against his chair as Theo leaned over him to slam the door closed again.

“Not yet, We need a list.” Theo said, once he was back in his seat.

“Your list sucks.” Liam said seriously.

“Then why don't you help me with a new one? That way we can get everything we want without you having a hissy fit and throwing tampons at-”

“You threw tampons first.”

“That's not the point Liam!” Theo huffed. “Just. Help me with the list. Then we know what we're getting and how much it will cost and-”

“We have three grand, cost isn't really an issue.”

“Okay. You know what-” Theo sighed. Liam watched as he dug money from his pocket and dropped jammed a small wad of cash into his face. “-You go buy what you need from there-” Theo jabbed his finger at the target they were parked outside of. “And I'll go to another shop so we don't get arrested for-”

“Fine we'll do your stupid list!” Liam grumbled, sinking in his seat.

“I just said I can go and get-”

“I said we're doing the dumb list so just find something to write it down on that's not a receipt would you?” Liam snapped.

“Okay.” Theo said, yanking his phone out. “So what do we need?”

“I don't know, that's why we should be walking around the store not-” Liam muttered barely flinching when Theo backhanded his arm. “Razors.” Liam said. “I don't know, shower gel, toothpaste..uh..bottles of water? And like chips or something so we have food in the car?” Liam listed, mind reeling as he tried to think of everything he needed the past few days. “Socks, lots of socks and boxers. Oh and some pajamas.” Liam paused when he noticed Theo's gaze had moved from his phone and settled firmly on him.

“Liam we're shopping for a couple of days on the road not filling your Christmas stocking so-”

“These are necessary things!”

“I agree, boxers and socks are very necessary but pajamas? Really?”

“It's more comfortable to sleep in.”

“You've been wearing my pajamas for days!” Theo snapped, fingers picking at the fabric on Liam's thigh. “I haven't complained about being stuck in jeans for almost a week. You can deal with sweat-”

“Okay so we both need pajamas and a pair of jeans that actually fit me would be good. Maybe a couple of shirts would be nice too.” Liam mused, slapping Theo's fingers away from his thigh and snatching the phone. He tapped out the new items on the small list.

“What, you have a problem with the rest of my clothes now?” Theo grumbled petulantly. “Do I smell?” He said, actually sounding fairly insulted.

“Oh my god dude, there's two of us sleeping in a damn car cycling the same like three outfits. You smell great but anyone sharing a space this small in heat this hot needs a few more outfits.” Liam sighed.

“You think I smell great?” Theo drawled. Liam let out a groan, sliding down into his seat at Theo's smirk. “You gonna have me rub myself all over the new clothes before you wear them?”

“Okay one, that sounded way dirtier than you intended it too, either that or you're going to need to drop me at a police station so I can get a restraining order like right now-”

“You're the one who's sniffing me-”

“I'm not sniffing-” Liam started, voice loud enough to draw the attention of people walking past the car park. He took a deep breath in. “Just, think of what else we need on the list alright?” Theo let out a small sigh as if Liam had ruined all his fun by not arguing about sniffing him.

“Put swimming trunks down.” Theo grumbled, turning to look out the window fingers tapping at the steering wheel. “We could get you a blanket as well. And maybe some of those nose strips that stop people snoring.”

“I hate you.”

“Can you swim? Or do we need to get some arm bands?”

“Of course I can swim.”

“Whys it of course? Lots of people can't swim.”

“Can you swim?”

“No, I thought it would be fun to go drown myself. I'm real fond of watery deaths.” Theo said dryly. “Is this everything we need or-”

“I guess, We need to get something for Mason though.” Liam said. Theo raised an eyebrow. “Like a souvenir.”

“Are you five?”

“He's my best friend and I went on this trip without him. I need to bring him something back.” Theo snatched his phone back out of Liam's hands.

“Fine. I'll put tacky fridge magnet on the list-” Liam snatched the phone back like they were playing a game of pass the parcel and he knew the music was about to stop.

“I'm not getting a fridge magnet.” Liam grumbled deleting the last item from the list. “I'll get him something good. Something cool.”

“You're such a child.”

“Oh come on, like you're not going to get something for your best friend.”

“I don't have friends Liam.” Theo snorted, hopping out of the car. “Come on, let's get this over with and find a motel.” Liam followed Theo out of the car, clutching Theo's phone in his hand and hurrying to keep up with him as he marched towards the store.

“Have you _ever_ had friends?”

“You know I was friends with Scott and Sti-”

“I mean, since then.”

“I didn't have time for friends.” Theo said nonchalantly. He grabbed a basket as he walked, slowing enough for Liam to catch up before he was snatching the phone from his hands. Liam let him take it. Eyeing him curiously.

“Like..Ever? That was it for your friends. Just Scott and Stiles?”

“You still trying to get to know me?” Theo asked, eyes never straying from the screen.

“Seriously Theo, have you only ever had two friends?” Theo's eyes finally moved up to meet Liam's. He felt vindicated for all of a second before he saw Theo's eyes narrowing defensively.

“I was eight. I didn't exactly have a whole lot of time to meet people.”

“I get that I just.. I mean who did you talk to about girls and stuff?”

“What?”

“I mean, when you were with the dread doctors. Who did you talk to about general life stuff?”

“I didn't have general life stuff to talk about.” Theo said, eyebrows drawn together as if talking to Liam was causing him physical pain. “What the hell do you think I was doing with the dread doctors?”

“I don't know. Like...going to school, having your how to be a dick lessons with them at night.” Liam shrugged, fingers brushing across the shelves as he walked.

“You think I went to school?”

“You didn't?”

“Of course I didn't. The dread doctors weren't about to enroll me in school and bother transferring me every time we moved.”

“So what did you do?”

“Whatever they told me to do.”

“What does that mean?” Theo huffed, footsteps speeding up giving no reply. Liam caught up quickly. “You said you were an open book.” He pointed out.

“I am.”

“Apart from never really answering the hard questions.” Liam said.

“I answer them.” Theo snorted. “Just because you don't like the writing doesn't mean it's not the story.”

“What?” Liam asked, lip curling and brow scrunching in confusion. Theo didn't answer, just marched off further into the shop basket swinging at his side leaving Liam scurrying after him again. “So you won't answer my question?” Theo let out a childish groan.

“I answered your question.” Theo sighed.

“No you evaded answering my question!” Liam said. Theo rolled his eyes, picking a box of disposable razors from the shelf and tossing them into the basket with a bit too much force. Liam huffed. “If I answer one of your questions will you answer one of mine?”

“What makes you think I want to ask you any questions?”

“You asked me why I was into history.” Liam said. “Wouldn't be the first time you-”

“Liam, we're shopping not playing twenty questions.” Theo huffed.

“Fine.” Liam grumbled. Theo's lips tipped in a smile that left Liam narrowing his eyes. “Can I just ask one question?” Liam grinned smugly when Theo's eyes rolled up in his head, looking up at the ceiling as if searching for god to smite him to get him out of the conversation.

“Do you ever-”

“If you don't go to school and you don't have a job what _do_ you do when there's no supernatural threat?” Liam asked before Theo could finish moaning. Theo stopped, turning to look back at Liam.

“Apparently cart annoying teens across the country.” He snarked.

“I'm serious. I mean, how do you get money?” Theo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Liam tilted his chin up, trying to show that he was going to be a stubborn asshole and not stop until he got one good answer out of Theo. Theo seemed to understand, his shoulders deflating, eyes shifting to the floor as he gulped.

“I'm a drug dealer.” Theo breathed. Liam reeled back. He knew he hadn't misheard but..still.

“What?” Liam gasped.

“I'm not qualified for anything, it was the only job I could get!” Theo hissed. “Well and the side prostitution job, it's why I got so angry when you tried to whore me out...I thought you knew, I was embarrassed.” Liam was very aware of just how low his jaw was hanging and was at least ninety percent sure his heart had actually stopped. “Put both the salaries together it gets me by. And you know, my supplier lets me have some of the product. Drinking may not work on werewolves but crack does, you'd be surprised how easy it is to fuck someone for money when you're high as a kite.”

“Theo-” Liam croaked, bile rising in his throat. Theo's lip twitched his phone clicked as he took a picture. Liam felt his heart drop from his throat back into its rightful place. “You're joking aren't you?”

“I am but that picture is definitely one for the scrapbook.” Theo hummed looking at his screen with a bright grin that only made Liam angrier with the way it made his heart flutter in his chest. Theo spun on his heel, sweeping off down the aisle.

“You're a fucking asshole.” Liam grumbled. Theo disappeared around the corner, head thrown back in laughter.

*

Liam hauled the shopping bags inside the motel room watching as Theo dropped his duffel and starfished across the bed closest to the door letting out a content little sigh.

“Don't worry. These aren't heavy or anything.” Liam grumbled, hoisting the bags onto the table creaky table in the corner.

“You're a werewolf Liam. I doubt a couple of bags of shopping are going to break you.” Liam rolled his shoulder, disagreeing wholeheartedly, perhaps getting 22 bottles of water _was_ a bit much.

“You mind if I shower first?”

“Please do. You stink.” Theo said bluntly, rubbing his face against his pillow like a cat.

“I told you we needed some new clothes.”

“Your clothes aren't the problem.” Theo grinned. Liam huffed, digging through the bags for what he'd need. He moved off to the small bathroom. Theo curling himself further into the bed like a cat soaking up sun.

The bathroom wasn't exactly nice but it wasn't totally awful either. Sure the lock didn't work and there was an underlying smell of mold coming from somewhere but it looked clean enough if he ignored the stains beneath the sink. The water pressure was fairly weak, more of a sad trickle than the waterfall Liam wanted but it was warm and managed to wash the layer of grime his skin had apparently accumulated over the past few days. He waited for the red sand to wash off of his skin and down the drain before he bothered actually trying to wash with the soap that Liam recognised instantly as Theo's usual brand, a mix of citrus and fir tree's.

Liam also learned that he and Theo were at the level of acquaintanceship where Theo thought it was totally fine to barge into the bathroom without knocking to take a piss while Liam was showering. And no, he didn't care what Theo said, him being on the other side of the shower curtain did not mean they were basically in different rooms.

Liam walked out five minutes later, squeaky clean and face freshly shaved grumbling bitterly as he scrubbed a towel over his hair ready to start the argument again now he was actually wearing clothes about how that was not acceptable room-mate behaviour and that the least he could do would be to warn Liam before he came barging into the bathroom, only to find Theo a blink from sleep, curled beneath the ugly orange comforter on the bed. Liam's anger dissipated instantly as Theo's eyes met his, hazy and soft with sleep.

“Found a water park.” Theo mumbled. “S'only half an hour away, we could go tomorrow if you wanted.”

“Sounds good.” Liam said. Theo gave a slow nod, lips twitching in a smile before he wiggled in the bed like a bird getting comfortable in its nest. “You comfy?” Liam snorted. Theo gave another small nod.

“I missed beds.” Theo hummed. Liam wasn't exactly inclined to agree. Sure, the truck wasn't the most comfortable place he'd ever slept but it wasn't that bad and it had only been a few days. “I don't even care I can smell cum on these sheets.” Theo sighed happily.

“Okay that's disgusting.” Liam cringed. “Why are you even lying on it?”

“Because I'm pretty sure someone pissed on your bed at some point.” He jabbed a finger towards Liam bed. “And cum or not it's comfortable.” Liam could safely say that was not a sentence he ever thought he'd be around to hear Theo say.

“I'm not sleeping on a pee bed.” Liam answered.

*

Liam peered through the darkness over to Theo's bed. The chimera was curled on his side eyes closed and breathing even. He glowered at his annoyingly peaceful looking face, nose wrinkling in distaste as he shifted slightly and the smells from the bed wafted up again.

He knew it was clean, the smell had simply leached into the mattress but it didn't make it any better. He'd tried burying his nose into the collar of his shirt but it just smelt like too many grabbing hands from the shop he'd bought it in earlier that night.

Theo had been asleep for almost an hour, curled in on himself looking dead to the world and Liam hated it. He wanted to kick him awake so he could suffer the smell along with Liam. He didn't, but only because the bags beneath Theo's eyes were painfully obviously thanks to the light seeping through the crappy curtains.

Liam shifted again only to clap his hand over his mouth and nose a second later when the smell once again assaulted him.

“Okay no.” Liam grumbled, sliding out from beneath the blankets and inching towards Theo's bed. There was a moment where he eyed the spot next to Theo, eyebrows pulling together as he tried to figure out exactly how much shit he would get if he crawled in next to him. Probably a lot. If Liam could bitch up a storm over Theo walking in on him showering then Theo would have years of ammo if he woke up to Liam invading his bed.

Instead, Liam grabbed Theo's duffel bag, sifting through it until he found Theo's blanket. He padded back over to his own bed, inching into it, wincing at each and every creak of a spring before he was finally spread out again, comforter beneath him as he wrapped the blanket around him like it were Dracula's cape, he nosed the fabric, taking a deep breath of fir and citrus as he closed his eyes and forced himself to at least try to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anything ever actually happen in this fic? I don't know.


	10. Water water everywhere

Liam woke up to beams of sunlight trying their very best to blind him. Theo's blanket still curled tightly around him, covering the lower half of his face. Theo had yanked the cover over his head on the bed over, leaving only a few tufts of brown hair poking out the top.

He stretched out, cracking his back with a small groan of pleasure. Liam couldn't exactly say he preferred the pee bed to Theo's truck, Theo's truck was actually fairly comfortable, but being able to really stretch out was something he had been missing for the past week.

Liam curled back up, burrowing his face into the blanket again letting out a soft sigh of relief when the glare of the sun was finally gone from his eyes.

“Should I give you two a moment alone?” Theo's voice came, raspy and soft. Liam's head snapped up, eyes meeting Theo's as he tugged the blanket to his chest. Theo's eyes were hazy with sleep, lips curling into what Liam was sure was meant to be a smirk but came out as more of a dazed grin. Half the hair on Theo's head was flat, the other half an unruly mat of bed hair. “You weren't joking about thinking I smell great were you?”

“Shut up, I was just blocking out the sun.” Liam said, Theo's smile twitched up further.

“So you only just got my blanket then? You didn't sleep cuddling it?”

“I wasn't cuddling it.”

“I woke up before you Liam.”

“...The bed smells of someone's urine okay? I couldn't sleep with it so I had to use something to block the smell.”

“Right.” Theo hummed. Liam narrowed his eyes but Theo didn't push it just stretched out on his bed joints clicking. “You hungry?”

“Sure.”

“Then get ready, the park opens soon. I'm going for a shower but then we should go.” Theo said, hopping off of the bed and moving towards the bathroom. Liam stayed where he was, eyes lingering on Theo's bed as he tried to convince himself moving was a good idea. “Liam here-” Liam barely managed to turn and catch in time. He blinked down at the fabric he caught, eyes shifting back up to a shirtless Theo. “In case you need something to 'block the smell' while I'm gone.” Theo drawled. Liam balled the top up, launching it at him as his cheeks flushed, Theo dodged it with a slow side step. It hit the wall with a soft thump.

“Screw you! Not all of us are comfortable sleeping in the smell of other peoples bodily fluids!”

“You probably don't want to be wrapped up in my blanket then.” Theo said.

“Wha-” Theo winked. “Oh dude gross!” Liam shrieked, trying to toss the blanket off which only resulted in him rolling off of the bed. Theo ducked into the bathroom with a laugh.

Liam was sorely tempted to chug a few of the bottles of water just so he could give Theo a taste of his own medicine when it came to unexpectedly barging in to urinate when people were trying to shower. He probably would have were he not absolutely positive he hadn't heard Theo pull the shower curtain across.

So instead Liam took the time when Theo was showering to sit in one of the creaky chairs reading through the pack chat Mason had added him too. He was right, it was mainly Jackson and Stiles bickering, snappy little texts shooting back and forth even as Liam tried to catch up.

There was one from his Step Dad, simply saying 'told Mom, be safe' and one from his Mom saying 'Eat vegetables.'

*

“Do you have anything with vegetables?” Liam asked morosely looking up at the waiter. Theo's fingers tapped a rhythm on the table.

“We got blueberry pancakes.” The waiter said.

“Alright, can I get some of them please?”

“That all?” Liam hadn't even managed to open his mouth to reply yes before the waiter was marching away. “He seems friendly.” Liam snarked. Theo's lips twitched in a small smile.

“You know blueberry's are a fruit right?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, but it's healthy enough and still tastes good.” Liam shrugged. Theo's brow pinched. “Blueberry's are healthy and there's nothing bad in pancakes..and you know, syrups like tree sap, tree sap isn't unhealthy.”

“..Please tell me you don't actually think syrup is healthy” Theo said. Liam gave another shrug. “How did you survive as a human?”

“Says the guy whose favourite food is churros.”

“I never claimed churros were healthy.” Theo said.

“Still, there way less healthy than pancakes.”

“What's your favourite food then?”

“I don't know...Mason's nan makes really great brownies.”

“Oh because that's so much better.”

“I never claimed they were healthy.” Liam mocked, head bobbing. Theo tossed a balled up napkin at him.

“But seriously. Pancakes aren't healthy.”

“You're not healthy.”

“Great comeback.” Theo drawled, Liam kicked him in the shin, Theo returned it quickly. Liam was sure he kicked harder. Liam cursed as his shin flared in pain and quickly swung his leg to kick again only for his toes to connect with the base of the chair.

“Mother fu-” Theo's legs snapped closed, ankles locking around Liam's.

“Kicking isn't nice.” Theo said calmly. Liam tried to pull his leg back only for Theo to hook his ankle further around Liam's effectively trapping Liam's leg in place.

“Get off.”

“I'll stop when you learn to play nice.” Theo said simply. “We're going to have to eat quickly. The park opens in just under an hour and it'll take half of that to get there.”

“You know we don't have to be there the moment the doors open right?” Liam said, wiggling his foot. Theo didn't let it go.

“You made us get to the grand canyon for sunrise Liam.” Theo said. “Opening time isn't exactly an unreasonable request.”

*

Liam walked out of the changing room, clothes tucked beneath his arm phone in the other. He scowled down at the picture of him curled up in Theo's blanket a few hours earlier.

“I think it's a nice photo.” Theo cooed. Liam would agree, he looked good. His mouth wasn't hanging open mid-snore, he wasn't drooling or doing anything weird, if you ignored the way the blanket was tucked beneath his nose. Theo had however captioned it with a simple 'creep' that left the photo feeling decidedly less sweet and a lot more annoying.

Liam was sure seeing Theo in just his boxers in a laundrette should have been weirder than seeing Theo in swimming trunks in a water park, for one they were a hell of a lot longer than his boxers, and looser, and yet Liam found himself double taking, the insults he'd just thought of stuck in his throat as he eyed Theo dressed in nothing but swim shorts. Maybe it was because Theo wasn't ordering him to strip so he was more aware of it, or maybe it was the way Theo looked..happy. Innocent. Normal.

His lips were tilted in a smile, duffel bag hanging at his side shoulders free of the tension they'd held during most of their interactions in beacon hills. Theo darted out of the way of three children barrelling down the hall before managing to make it to Liam. He leaned into Liam's side, shoulders pressing together as he looked at the photo with a smug grin.

“You know taking photo's of me sleeping just proves you're a creep.” Liam finally said, ignoring the warmth pooling onto his skin from where Theo was touching him. “And the fact you sent it when you were naked is just..even weirder.”

“I sent it like an hour ago Liam.” Theo hummed. “The fact that you immediately assumed I would have waited until I was changing to send it to you is the weird pa-”

“Shut up.” Liam grumbled, shoving his clothes into Theo's bag. “Let's go on the dumb water slides.” Liam turned stomping towards the exit of the changing rooms. Theo found the lockers almost instantly, opening one up and tossing the duffel into it. Liam inched towards the archway that lead out into the main park. Colourful slides and sparkling blue water stretched out before him. The harsh scent of chlorine clawing at him for all of a minute before he managed to shut his senses off enough for it not to be too overwhelming. Liam's phone vibrated in his hand.

“Liam, you have anything else to go in?” Theo called, walking over. Theo's eyes slid from Liam towards the park behind him and Liam couldn't help but grin as he saw Theo's eyes widen. He yanked his phone up, snapping a photo at just the right moment to capture Theo's awe as he saw the towering water slides, and stretching swimming pools.

“We have to go on that one.” Theo said, eyes never leaving it, a smile growing on his face like he'd just found gold. Liam felt his heart give a soft lurch, how many people had gotten the chance to see Theo so carefree.

“Sure.” Liam mumbled, looking down to the photo and grinning when he saw the pure joy the camera had managed to capture in Theo's expression.

“Liam, Put your phone away and let's go.” Theo ordered.

“Yeah okay.” Liam hummed, adding the caption 'What a child' to the photo and pasting it into the most recent text conversation, eyes flickering up to Theo every few seconds.

“Liam!” Theo growled.

“I'm coming!” Liam snorted, he ran back and shoved his phone into the locker, slamming it shut and ripping the key out. He turned back and found Theo gone Liam made his way back to the arch, attaching the key to his wrist with the uncomfortable plastic bracelet. He spotted Theo after a few moments. He had wandered into the center of the busy path, eyes flickering around the park looking like he wanted about four more heads so he could look at everything at once. Liam laughed when he saw two kids who couldn't have been older than five doing the same four feet to the right of him. Theo's gaze flickering over to meet his.

“Could you be any slower?”

“I could definitely try.” Liam said. Slowing down until he was walking at a pace a sloth would find comfortable.

“You're such a child.” Liam jogged over to Theo. “What are we going on first?” Liam asked, Theo didn't reply. Just grabbed Liam's arm and took off running like the anuk-ite was on their tail to the largest water slide.

Liam had never been happier he was a werewolf than he was at being forced to run up what felt like a million steps to get to the top of the slide. The two waited for their turns, Theo peering over the edge of the steps while Liam stayed comfortably in the middle. A scream ripped through the air as a kid took their turn on the slide, the line crept forwards. Liam watched as another person stepped into the plastic coffin, crossing their arms over their chest, the floor disappeared and the rushed down the slide with a scream. Liam's stomach churned.

“Why does everything you want to do end up being up high?” Liam asked bitterly.

“This isn't that high. It's lower than the zip line and the skywalk.” Theo hummed, tilting over the edge until his feet were actually coming off of the floor. Liam grabbed his arm yanking him back onto solid ground.

“Be careful idiot.” Liam huffed. “And it _is_ high. We're going to be free falling.” Liam said. “That slide is literally vertical.”

“Only for a second.” Theo said, waving Liam's concern off, and his hand, and crossing his arms as he nudged Liam in front of him.“You should go first.”

“What?”

“I don't want you chickening out while I'm not here.” Theo hummed. Another scream and then the girl in front of Liam was stepping inside the tube.

“I won't chicken out!” Liam snapped. The girl screamed joyfully as she plummeted.

“Then prove it.” Theo said. Liam stormed forwards as the worker waved him over. Theo following close behind, Liam eyed the opening to the slide, gaze settling on the floor that he knew would slide away once he was in there leaving him dropping into thin air.

“Give him a minute. He's scared.”

“I'm not scared.” Liam growled, stepping into the box laying his back against the cool red wall. The floor rattled slightly as he moved on it. His eyes leapt up as the worker closed him inside the tube. Theo stood in front of the see-through panel with a smile.

“Keep your elbows tucked in.” The worker said. “You ready?” Liam gave a stiff nod. The floor rattled again as he shifted his feet. He'd be free falling.

“Okay no I don't think I can do this!” Liam admitted, eyes snapping back up to meet Theo's. Theo's face softened instantly. Liam was sure were he not trapped in a plastic coffin he'd be able to smell concern rolling off him. Theo raised a hand, pressing it to the curved tube like it were prison glass.

“It's okay.” Theo said softly, voice muffled through the plastic. “I'll never let go jack.” Theo breathed. Liam blinked in confusion “Push it!” Liam's head snapped back to the worker who'd managed to make their way over to the console. He slammed his hand on the button. The floor was suddenly gone and Liam was falling, he let out a horrified scream that drowned out Theo's bark of laughter.

The slide, it turns out, was actually pretty fun once Liam had gotten over the all-consuming terror of the floor suddenly dropping out from beneath his feet and felt the slick slide beneath his back. The water rushing loud in his ears his own screams echoing through the tube. It was over before he knew it, leaving him crashing to a stop in a wave of water. Liam pulled himself up, heart pounding as he stumbled out of the end onto the dry ground.

He took a rattling breath, eyes raising to the sky, the platform far off that he knew Theo was on. Liam heard it the moment Theo had entered the slide, his yell rolling from the exit, laughter bouncing off the slide walls. He listened as Theo drew closer, saw his shadow on the opaque slide as he zipped around the corners high in the sky and raced towards the bottom. The water sprayed out on all sides as Theo slowed to a stop.

“I'll never let go jack?” Liam hissed, “You're an assho-” Liam's words died in his throat as Theo stood up, his eyes alight with mirth as he laughed at Liam, trails of water slipped across his sun-kissed chest and he pushed his hair out of his face. For a moment Liam wished he had his phone so he could get another picture. He wondered when he started wanting photo's of Theo actually enjoying himself along with the embarrassing ones he could use for future blackmail.

“I'm an asshoe? Well that's a new one.” Theo said, stepping from the slide exit.

“You know what I mean.” Liam grumbled. “You told them to drop me!”

“It's a slide Liam. The idea is fun and you had fun didn't you? After the girly screaming.”

“It wasn't girly-”

“You sounded like Lydia when she predicts a death.” Theo snorted.

“Lets go.”

“The kiddie flumes over there if you want to-”

“I will drown you.” Liam said stiffly. Theo didn't even attempt to hide his smile.

*

Liam was sure he should be more upset about being dragged around by Theo for hours but honestly, he wasn't. He was more than happy to stand back and let Theo take the lead, just watching as Theo tried to figure out which slide to go on next. Some they'd only go on once, others they'd come out the end of then immediately race back towards the stairs, shoving each other in an attempt to get into the line first.

They raced on the open flumes and tried to see who could come out of the space bowl in the best pose. Theo had won when he fell standing akimbo and they'd promptly been told they were allowed to go on the space bowl again for breaking too many rules.

The hours passed far too quickly. The slides merging into one another. At lunchtime, the two lazed by the wave pool eating giant pretzels as they watched children getting knocked on their ass's by the waves. Liam was sure he wasn't meant to be laughing at a bunch of eight year old's failing at jumping manufactured waves but, well, apparently Theo was a bad influence on him.

“So what next?” Theo asked tossing his trash into a nearby can.

“Would you mock me for saying I really want to sit down for a bit longer?” Liam asked. He may be a werewolf but the sheer amount of steps he'd had to climb to reach slides so far was astronomical. How normal humans were doing it he had no idea.

“For once, no.” Theo said. “They should have elevators. My legs feel like they're gonna fall off.”

“We could go on the lazy river.” Liam suggested.

“The lazy river?”

“Yeah, it's over there. It's like the rapids but you just sit on a rubber ring and let the current pull you along rather than having to swim.”

“Sounds good.”

*

Liam stuck his arms into the water, paddling along until he'd caught up with Theo. The lazy river had been an excellent idea if he did say so himself. The slow ebb and flow of the water left them trailing in slow loops throughout the park.

“You enjoying your first water park experience?” Liam asked.

“It's alright. Hopefully next time I'll have better company.” Theo hummed, eyes closed as he tipped his head back, tips of his hair meeting the water.

“Ha ha, you're hilarious.”

“Glad you've noticed.” Theo said, eyes flickering open. “No offence to the grand canyon but this is way better.”

“The grand canyon is one of the wonders of the world.”

“It's a dip in the ground.”

“I'm sorry my choices aren't cool enough for you.”

“I'll forgive you if you admit pancakes aren't healthy.” Theo grinned.

“Do you ever shut up?” Liam scoffed

“You're the one who came to talk to me.” Theo said, splashing a small wave of water at Liam. Liam sighed relaxing back into the ring and listening to the ripples of water as the current pulled them along slowly.

“What's your biggest pet peeve?” Theo asked.

“You up for twenty questions now?”

“You started it with the water park question. It's your turn now.”

“You didn't even answer properly.” Liam said.

“Yes Liam, I'm enjoying my first water park experience.”

“And the company?”

“There is no one else I'd rather be here with.” Theo said calmly. Liam's eyes widened. “Then again, I've only ever had two friends and they both hate me now so I haven't exactly got a lot to pick from but-” Liam sent a large splash of water over Theo.

“That was refreshing thanks.” Theo said, wiping the hair out of his eyes. “Come on, I answered your question you answer mine. That was the deal right.” Liam shrugged. Theo kicked the edge of Liam's ring softly leaving Liam bobbing along in a slow circle.

“I'm thinking.” Liam huffed, dipping his hands back into the water to stop himself from spinning.

“Think faster.” Theo muttered.

“Time travel.” Liam blurted.

“You experienced it a lot?” Theo snorted.

“I meant in films and stuff dickhead.” Liam huffed.

“Why?”

“They're confusing.”

“Too much for that little brain to handle?”

“Yes.” Liam said earnestly. “They are for anyone. I mean once you think about it it never really works. Mason made me watch this film once, Triangle and we argued for like four days after it and don't even get me started on the flash. And harry potter. I mean Voldemort was back for a year and he didn't think to just go and get a time turner and kill lily before Harry was born? But even _if_ he did think to do that it wouldn't work, because once you go back in time and change the past then the future where you chose to do that would disappear right, it would just..cease to exist, so you'd never have gone back in time but-” Liam's words stuttered to a stop as he saw Theo watching him with a bemused smile. “You're the one who asked.”

“I know. I was just expecting something more like loud chewing. Not Time travel.” Theo said. “So you wouldn't want to go back in time?”

“I think everyone would like to go back in time.” Liam said, splashing the water at his sides. “I just don't think it works in media.”

“Where would you go?”

“Depends, are we talking about time travel time travel like back to the 1950's or changing your own lifetime travel?”

“Both.”

“I don't think I could.” Liam said. “Not without screwing up the future.”

“Let's pretend stepping on a butterfly won't change anything.”

“I don't mean like that.” Liam huffed. “I mean big changes. If you had the chance to go back in time how could you _not_ stop the bad things that have happened? How could you walk into Pompeii and not warn everyone to leave? Or shoot Hitler before he got into power, or free slaves or-”

“Because, if you did any of that then history would change and you'd never be born to stop it happening in the first place.”

“See Time travel is just confusing.” Liam said seriously. Theo chuckled.

“I should have guessed you'd want to use time travel to save people rather than doing something fun.” He said.

“What would you do then?”

“Ancient Rome, Become a gladiator and get rich fighting tigers.”

“Most gladiators were slaves, they didn't earn much, died young and rarely fought animals, also if they did fight a big cat a lion would be more likely than a tiger.” Liam said

“Oh look at the little historian ruining all the fun.” Theo mused.

“Still more interesting than biology.” Liam muttered. He'd barely finished speaking when Theo dealt a hard kick to Liam's rubber ring sending it, and him, tipping over. Liam plunged beneath the water with a cut off yelp. He burst back up spluttering, Theo's laughter ringing in his ears. Liam pushed his hair from his eyes glaring at Theo as the chimera bobbed around the next curve.

*

“I don't think my legs are going to be able to handle walking back to the truck.” Liam groaned, flopping back against the row of lockers as Theo begun to try and fight the key off of his wrist. “Like, I don't think I could even lift a leg high enough to put pants on right now.”

“Well, you're going to have to. You're not getting into my truck in wet shorts.” Theo said. A child sprinted past them skidding on the wet floor and slamming into one of the changing room walls, he shook it off quickly, rushing off the other direction. “How do they still have energy?” Theo asked.

“Kids are crazy.” Liam admitted. “Last summer I had to babysit Mason's cousin and we both fell asleep before she did. She was four.”

“She probably just couldn't sleep with you snoring in her ear.” Theo mumbled.

“Are you ever going to drop it?”

“Probably not.” Theo admitted earnestly, finally fitting the key into the lock and retrieving their stuff. He swung a towel over Liam's shoulder and handed him his phone before digging in the duffel for his clothes. He finally shoved them into Liam's arms. “Meet you at the truck?” Liam gave a small nod of agreement, turning and plodding off towards one of the changing rooms.

True to his word it took him a while to bother to change into his pants, sat on the damp little bench wrapped in his towel daydreaming about falling asleep in the passenger seat of the truck. It was a half hour drive back to the motel. He was sure Theo wouldn't mind.

Liam rolled his shoulders, finally moving to actually dry himself and get dressed. His stomach gave a half-hearted rumble. Liam was exhausted.

And it felt great. It was nothing like the bone-deep fatigue he'd been accustomed to in beacon hills it was like the tired he remembered from childhood. The kind that left your limbs loose and languid and a smile on your face. It was the same filming he got after winning a lacrosse game, where everything ached but it wasn't a bad thing, it just reminded him that he'd done well. That he'd had fun.

Liam struggled into his shirt chuckling at the memory of Theo's startled swearing as Liam shoved him into the wave pool while they raced to one of the slides. His phone vibrated, rattling the bench. Liam sighed scooping it up, he blinked at the screen, filled with text notification. Liam swiped on the top notification, a voicemail from Stiles, holding the phone to his ear as he wrapped his damp trunks into his towel.

“Listen to me, you little runt!” Stiles voice hissed. Liam's eyebrows climbed.“You call me back in the next hour or I swear to god I'm going to come find you and drag your little werewolf ass back to beacon hills by your stupid wolfy eyebrows. So answer the damn phone and explain why you're with Theo or I swear to god I'll-.” The message cut off, reaching its time limit.

Liam yanked the phone from his ear, scrolling through his messages.

“No, no no no no.” Liam breathed, thumb scrolling through the countless messages in the pack group chat. Reading a few in horror as he went _What the fuck_ Malia said, _Dude???_ Mason text, at least twenty times. He came to a stop at a picture added by him, hours before, a photo he had _thought_ he'd sent to Theo. He grimaced at the photo of Theo seeing the park for the first time suddenly feeling very awake.

 


	11. The end

The drive to the water park hadn't seemed long at all. A half hour was nothing compared to the past few days. Liam knew he'd definitely spent more time in the car than out of it. The passenger seat had to have a permanent Liam shaped dent by now with how many hours he'd spent in it. So thirty minutes, thirty minute was nothing, especially not when he was full and happy and Theo smelt happy, lips tilted in a quiet smile. It had been filled with the soft thrum of the radio and an easy silence as the engine hummed beneath them and wind rushed through the open windows. It was safe, nice.

The drive back, however, felt far too long, the thirty minutes stretching to an agonising eternity. The silence was tense in a way that left the hairs on the back of Liam's neck standing on end. the radio was off, Theo had tried to put it on but Liam had jabbed the off button again almost immediately when the tiny hum had left Liam wanting to claw his ears off. His phone buzzed a near constant crescendo in his pocket that he refused to acknowledge passed actively trying to ignore the way each vibration felt like it was burning a hole in his leg, focusing instead on trying to keep breathing, Theo's fingers were tapping a constant heartbeat on the steering wheel that was almost unbearable and the scent of chlorine and his own confusing mix of emotions left him wanting to gag.

“So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to do the whole night in uncomfortable silence?” Theo asked as the car crept through traffic. Liam kept quiet, eyes wandering aimlessly out the window. “Great.” Theo snorted. His fingers tapped harder against the wheel, once, twice. The truck continued down the road, wheels bumping in a pothole jostling the two in their seats.

“That one looks like a duck.” Theo blurted.

“What?” Liam asked, finally drawing his eyes from the horizon.

“The cloud.” Theo hummed, taking a hand off the steering wheel as he pointed to the horizon. “It looks like a duck.” Liam knew Theo was trying to distract him from whatever he thought was wrong and honestly, it was a pretty good effort, enough to throw Liam through a loop for a moment and make him peer at the duck-esque cloud but then he remembered why Theo thought of it. Remembered sitting in the bed of the truck talking about cloud watching when he was younger. With Mason, who was pack, a pack he'd lied to and still hadn't called back. A pack who Theo had torn apart.

Liam grit his teeth, sliding further down in his seat trying to ignore the way Theo's heartbeat seemed to echo in his ears.

“That one looks like an umbrella.” Liam closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose as his chest tightened. What if Scott hated him? What if he never trusted him again? What if- “And that one looks like an old couple stuck in a loveless marriage having dinner and wishing the other would just die already so they could live their last few years in peace.” Theo said, hand returning to the wheel.

“Will you shut up?!” Liam groaned. Theo didn't reply further than clicking his tongue. finger tapping against the wheel. Once, twice.

Liam slapped his hand before he could think about it. Theo barely managed to stop the truck swerving straight off of the road.

“Are you trying to kill us?” Theo hissed, slapping Liam away again.

“I asked you to shut up!”

“I wasn't saying anything!”

“No but you were tapping. What the hell is it with the stupid tapping? You're worse than Stiles-” Stiles who was going to disown him faster. Theo slammed his foot on the break, drawing them to a sudden stop in the center of the road. The car behind them screeched to a stop, horn blaring.

“Okay seriou-”

“Our Motel is literally there! Drive you idiot.” Liam growled. “You can't just stop in the middle of the road!”

“I can when you're being a bi-” Theo started. Liam didn't let him finish, ripping off his seatbelt and throwing himself out of the truck. He stomped across the road towards their motel. He heard Theo swearing behind him, the blare of a horn still screaming leaving Liam's head pounding as it bounced around his mind.

In....out....Liam sped towards their door fishing his key from his pocket as he tried to breathe.

They were going to think he'd betrayed them.

They were going to hate him because he'd been selfish enough to run off in the middle of the night with their enemy.

Liam shook his hands at his sides, feeling his blood buzzing in his veins, roaring in his ears. If he could get in the hotel room he could calm down. Maybe throw himself under the shower like Scott and Stiles forced him to do when he lost control at school. If he could just get inside, it would be fine.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He sucked in a rattling breath, claws threatening to slide out of his fingertips.

Liam slammed his way through the motel room door, a wave of heat and stale are flowing over him as he powered inside. His heart hammering.

In, out.

The door slammed behind him and Liam turned to see Theo, his cheeks were flushed red in anger, jaw tense.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“Nothing!”

“Yeah because I'm going to believe that.” Theo scoffed.

“You're my problem!”

“Wha-”

“I said you're my problem!” Liam screamed. Digging his phone out of his pocket. “You _killed_ Scott! You manipulate people! You manipulated me! And now my packs going to hate me for being here with you and they should! Because this is probably just some..some ploy to get me to trust you so you can screw us over again. That's what you're good at right? It wouldn't be the first time you pretended to be a friend just so you could-” the words spilled from Liam's mouth in a frantic huff. Thoughts coming too fast for him to focus on any in particular.

“What is happening?” Theo asked with a surprised bubble of laughter. “You were _fine_ half an hour ago why are you freaking-”

“Because I remembered who you really are!” Liam bellowed. He barely noted the way Theo's body begun to reel back as if hit before he stopped it. “And now the pack knows that I'm here with you and they won't stop freaking calling me!” Liam tossed his phone onto Theo's bed, watching it bounce across the mattress screen lit up in another call from Scott. “They're going to hate me, Scott's going to hate me. Again. Thanks to you”

“You told me to drive! You told me to come. You asked to stay longer. _I_ told you to tell Scott I was here. You can't blame this on me!”

“I can blame it on you! You're the one that hurt them. You're the one that betrayed us! You're the evil one. Not me! It's not fair that I'm going to get dragged down by-”

“This was all your choice! I didn't ask you to come! I didn't even _want_ to come! You lied, you made us carry on with no money. You screwed up! Not me.”

“You murdered your own sister!” Theo's eyes flashed as he took two quick steps towards Liam. Liam stood his ground glaring right back ignoring the bite of his claws in his palms.

“What and you're such a saint?” Theo hissed.

“Compared to you, yeah. Tara was just the beginning of your psycho killing spree! You're a killer! A lying manipulative mur-”

“And you and your pack worked with Deucalion to convince me to murder _my_ pack..” Theo growled, his hands slammed into Liam's chest sending him stumbling back. “You killed me. Scott killed me. I suppose it doesn't count though does it? Because Scott's _good_ because sending an eighteen-year-old into hell for what you thought would be eternity was a necessary evil, because if his dead sister is the one dragging him away it leaves your hands clean.”

“YOU DESERVED IT! Everything that happened to you. It's not fair that someone like you gets to still be here and someone like Brett doesn't! You shouldn't _be_ here. You shouldn't be screwing up my life.” 

“You don't want me here? Fine.” Theo growled, grabbing the phone from his bed. “Here.” Liam barley managed to catch the phone as it as launched full speed at his head. “Call Scott, tell him you made big bad Theo leave and I'm sure he'll forgive your sins. You can get a bus back to Beacon Hills.” The table shook as Theo slammed a wad of cash onto it and stormed towards the door.

“Where the hell are you going?” Theo didn't answer, the door slammed with a heavy snap behind him. Liam let a growl rumble through his chest as he followed, throwing the door open and watching as Theo stalked towards his truck, throwing himself in it. “Theo! I said whe-”

Theo peeled out of the car park without a glance at Liam, which, really, was quite insulting, he could have at least stuck his middle finger up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a lame joke my overtired mind find hilarious and i will be changing it when I wake up.  
> This is really short so i'm sorry but this chapter was a pain in the ass and wasn't working so i just..squished it so i can carry on with the story.


	12. If or When

The problem with being an IED, Liam thought, as he sat fully dressed on the small wet floor of the bathtub, was not the getting angry part, sure, that was a bummer, but it was remembering the anger part of it. When he'd been diagnosed he'd read up about Intermittent explosive disorder occasionally, with the lights off in the dead of night as shame bloomed in his chest, deleting the internet history afterward as if he'd been looking at porn.

It had become a bit of an obsession, he'd go to bed early. Wait until he couldn't hear his parents puttering past in the hall or the front door close as his stepdad went to work and then he'd pull out his laptop and flick through google reading article after article. The little bubble of shame growing bigger every time he read the word unpredictable, or dangerous, every time his Mom and Dad would cast him nervous glances as if waiting for him to have an 'episode'.

And he hated that he knew why that he'd remember exactly what he said or the damage he did when he'd explode. He wished it would be more like a fugue state. Where he'd come out of it confused and disorientated and not remember a single thing because then at least he could try to shift the blame. He could say _I didn't know what I was doing_ and It wouldn't make it okay but he thought maybe the guilt would be less.

But he couldn't, because he always _knew_ what he was doing. Felt justified in it, like he had to scream and shout and break something to keep his blood from boiling right out from his veins. It didn't _feel_ like an overreaction. Not until later, when he'd calm down and look back on it and be back to the nervous looks and then he didn't look back with righteous fury but with a bitter tang on his tongue as he tried to stop the guilt from consuming him.

Liam swiped his wet hair out of his face, huffing a breath, water spraying from his lips as the shower continued to sweep over him.

It wasn't fair that he remembered how he got there, that he remembered every nagging little thought in his brain that would crash against one another until he _had_ to scream to shut them up. It wasn't fair that what seemed like a perfectly justifiable reaction twenty minutes before would suddenly make his stomach churn when he was forced to realise that to anyone else it wouldn't be.

He heard his phone, vibrating in the next room but just rested his head on his knee's breathing slow and deep. He didn't need it to calm him down anymore. He was calm, painfully so. But maybe, maybe if he just sat there long enough and stayed quiet the water would wash away the past hour. Maybe in a minute he'd blink his eyes open and find himself back on the lazy river with Theo bobbing along next to him happy and carefree and so not the same dickhead Liam had met months before.

If Liam had thought anyone would end up storming out of the argument he'd thought it would be him. Sure it would have been a bad move, Theo had all their money and he would have been left wandering Las Vegas trying to figure out how to travel a few hundred miles back to Beacon Hills but, well, it should have been him. He'd thought it would be him.

But it had been Theo. Theo who'd slammed a wad of cash onto the side before he did because apparently Theo even planned storming out better than he would have. He was sure he should be happy that Theo had left him money, that he had a way to get home. He would be, if he wanted to go home, but he didn't.

Liam dropped his head onto his knee's letting out a small sigh as he pressed his eyes closed. Hands curling around his legs swallowing the bile threatening to creep up his throat.

Theo had _left._

And Liam kept trying to tell himself that it would be okay, that Theo would come back because didn't he always? But then why would he when all that was waiting for his was Liam. Even if he did, what was Liam meant to do? What Theo would be coming back, The one that Liam had grown used to, the one that would argue with him about History versus Biology and admit he wanted to go to water parks or would it be the Theo that the rest of the pack dealt with. The Theo who's lips would only tip in sarcastic smirks and who no one really knew past a name.

Liam wasn't sure he'd be able to be anywhere near a Theo who didn't want to be near him. Because surely Theo did _want_ to be near him, he wouldn't have stayed as long as he had if he didn't, but if he came back. Well then either Liam would have to apologise or he was sure he'd be stuck with closed off Theo.

How was he meant to apologise though? He couldn't say 'I didn't mean anything I said' because it would be a lie, a lie Theo would be listening out for. A lot of what he said was true, was something he _meant_ but it was also out of context. It was something he meant when he was scared, when he was angry. It was something he'd meant before he'd gotten to know Theo. They were things that came with a but.

Theo _did_ deserve what happened to him _but_ he didn't deserve any more suffering.

It's not fair that Brett didn't get a second chance at life and Theo did _but_ that doesn't mean Theo doesn't deserve his second chance either, it doesn't mean Liam would switch their places if he could, because Theo was one of them now. Maybe not part of the McCall pack but he was still one of them, somehow. Liam couldn't figure out how yet.

I remembered who you really are – That's the only one Liam could believably say he didn't mean, because if anything it was the opposite, Liam was beginning to see who Theo really was without the influence of dread doctors, underneath the struggle for power. He'd just remembered who Theo was to everyone else. He wasn't the weirdo who ate his fries ends first, he was the guy who betrayed them all. The guy who was probably just sticking around so he could hurt them again.

Liam was sure Theo wasn't a good enough actor to make Liam actually _care_ again when he was still a piece of shit. Liam remembered Theo's smiles from before hell, he remembered how they were pinched and sinister if you looked too long, he remembered how different Theo looked when he was actually happy, how his face lit up with a soft glow of pure joy. He'd changed, hell had changed him, not enough to stop him from being a snarky asshole but enough that Liam hated himself for being able to pretend it hadn't, even for an argument.

Maybe he didn't have to apologise. Maybe when - because Liam refused to say, even in his head, that it could be an _if -_ Theo came he could just say the things that _were_ true. He could say that he knows Theo's changed, that he's happy he's changed, that maybe Theo was joking when he'd said there was no one he'd rather be here with but Liam could say it truthfully, because maybe fighting amongst tampons and laughing at children being bested by the wave machine at a water park weren't the normal activities for a road trip but it was perfect in the most peculiar way and sure, it hadn't been what he'd thought of when he'd decided to leave Beacon Hills but it had been what he'd needed.

He could say... something, to make Theo realise that Liam did want him here, despite everything he'd said. Actually saying _I want you here_ felt like..Like too much, like it would leave him too open.

Liam's eyes fluttered open, squinting through water at the chipped tiles on the walls as he frowned. The constant flow of the shower had turned cold leaving goosebumps creeping up along his arms.

The phone buzzed in the other room and Liam groaned moving his hands back to his head. He needed to talk to Scott. Scott who didn't like Theo, Who would ask him to pick up the stupid money Theo had left and get himself back to Beacon Hills. To leave before Theo came back.

Theo would come back, he had to, what mattered was how he came back, and when, what would be waiting for him when he did.

Liam hauled himself out of the bathtub, ignoring the pools of water he left as he stalked back into the main room. He snatched the phone from the bed as it begun to ring again. Answering it and tossing it, putting it on speaker phone and tossing it onto the bed before he started pacing, feet squelching against the carpet.

“Liam! Finally, no one's heard for you all-”

“Okay First of all!” Liam ranted, cutting Scott off. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was with Theo but in my defence I knew if you knew you wouldn't want me to go and you'd tell me to come back and I didn't _want_ to come back so I just..didn't mention he was there, it wasn't like I lied or anything-”

“Liam-”

“And he even told me to tell you he was with me so it was him trying to screw us over again. So you can't get mad at him for this. It was my fault. He didn't even want to come, I kinda just told him he was coming. It wasn't like I planned it, I just needed out of Beacon Hills and he was there and had a car. I wouldn't have _ever intentionally_ planned a road trip with Theo. But...” Liam groaned scrubbing his hands through his hair. “I don't want to disappoint you.” Liam admitted. “I don't want you to be angry with me but I get it, if you are. I know I screwed up but you have to know that I'm not here because Theo wants me to be here. I'm here because I need this. I was so tired and everyone was about to leave, you're all going to college and I was going to be stuck and I needed to get out, just for a little while.” Liam sank down to the floor dropping his head onto the edge of his bed. The weariness clawing over him again. “You have every right to be pissed off, I won't blame you. I'll let you punch me once for every day I'm gone but please don't ask me to come home yet.”

“Are you done now?” Scott asked.

“I think so.” Liam sighed.

“Alright...Are you okay?”

“I want to be.”

“You know, it's hard to be mad at you when you sound so pathetic.” Scott said softly. Liam snorted. “I wasn't going to ask you to come home.”

“You weren't?”

“No. I _was_ going to tell you off though.” Scott said. “But that was mainly because Stiles and Malia were threatening to go and find you and I thought it might calm them down to know I wasn't thrilled you were with Theo.”

“He's different.” Liam grumbled petulantly. “I know you guys don't see it but-”

“I see it.” Scott said softly. “It's why I didn't jump in the car the moment I saw that photo. You're allowed to make your own choices Liam, and you're allowed to go on a road trip with your friend.”

“Even if that friend's Theo?”

“Even then..But you should have told me.” Scott pleaded. “We can't not talk to each other, miscommunication and hiding things was how Theo twisted us last time. So just..talk to us, trust us. If I thought you couldn't handle him I would have stolen the sword and sent him back the moment I saw him.”

“You almost did.”

“And you convinced me not to. I trust you and you're right, Theo's been helping us. He'll never be my friend, or my pack, but he's an ally.” Scott said slowly like he was choosing his words. “But that doesn't mean he can't be your friend. He's different, ever since you brought him back he's-”

“Less of an asshole?”

“I was going to say more human but we can go with yours too.” Scott said, Liam could hear his smile. “Just from here on out, where Theo's concerned I need full disclosure, if you can't come home yet then don't. Like i said, i understand needing a break, but let me know where you are and that you're okay.”

“Full disclosure?”

“Ye-”

“He eats his fries ends first, he hates lemonade and liver, I'm wondering whether it's just food or drink starting with L because he didn't seem very happy with L because he didn't want the lobster once he saw it either. He loves milkshakes and drinks them obnoxiously loudly. He sings along to music sometimes. He loved star wars, but you knew that already. He's actually pretty good at sticking to the speed limit. He's a total nerd for biology and thinks it's more important than history which is just ridicu-”

“Okay...maybe less disclosure? I meant more, when he does something wrong and what you two are doing each day, not his eating habits.”

“Oh..Right, yeah of course.” Liam hummed, thumping his head against the bed, of course, Scott didn't want to know the stupid little details about Theo. He grimaced at the water droplets still trickling down the side of his face. “I have to go. I'll text you.”

“Alright..We miss you.”

“Miss you guys too, Tell everyone I said hi, and that I'm fine and please keep Stiles from-”

“Don't worry. Lydia and me agreed Stiles and Malia will not be going on a wild Beta hunt.” Liam said a quick goodbye before he hung up. He shifted around the room getting into some fresh clothes and tossing his wet ones into the sink.

Liam was even more sure with his sweep through the room while trying to find clothes that didn't smell of the shop that Theo would be back, everything, even his toothbrush, was still scattered around from where they'd flung the content of his duffel out that morning to fill it with their towels and trunks. If Theo wanted his things back he'd have to come back and Liam would be waiting when he was.

*

Maybe it was a bad idea, but when Theo came back Liam needed something to ease the tension and so at the two-hour mark of Theo's angry vacation from Liam's side Liam had walked to the closest video shop.

By the time he was back it was nearing three hours. Theo's things were still there, the room untouched from how he'd left it. Liam plunked himself down on the end of Theo's bed, not bothering to turn on the light as he tapped his finger on his leg.

Once, twice.

Liam shook out his hand, he really didn't need to be picking up Theo's nervous habit. He was coming back.

*

At hour four Liam shot a simple text off to Theo's phone saying 'I'm not leaving until you come back'. He hoped to hear Theo's phone buzzing from outside the door from where he was coming back but it didn't happen. The parking lot stayed quiet, the moon inching into the sky.

It wasn't much, but maybe it would be the nudge Theo needed to come back, he had probably just been waiting until he'd know for sure Liam would have calmed down.

That was all it was. Theo was going to come back.

*

Liam eyed the dwindling pile of money in horror. If Theo didn't come back he was pretty sure he wouldn't have enough for a bus back to beacon hills. Liam shook his head.

It didn't matter it had been five hours. Theo was coming back. Liam twitched in the dark room. All too aware of the smell of his own anxiety suffocating the room.

*

When it was nearing six hours Liam heard the crunch of tires in the car park, the hum of a familiar engine that left him deflating.

He knew he'd come back.

The truck door slammed shut so loud Liam flinched. Apparently, Theo wasn't happy about being back. Liam eyed his bed, wondering if he had enough time to dive into it and pretend to be asleep, they could talk in the morning when Theo was less pissed off.

The memories of what he'd said rushed back to him and Liam held back a small whine. Why the hell had Theo even bothered coming back for him.

Theo didn't knock before he came in, Liam hard the key sliding in the door before it was being opened. He wasn't sure how calmly opening a door could be passive aggressive but somehow Theo had managed to do it. Liam was quiet as Theo stepped into the room, he left the door open behind him, the humid Nevada air pushing inside, finally ridding the room of some of the anxious Liam smell. Liam licked his lips, eyeing Theo nervously trying to figure out where to start on an awkward apology.

“I was halfway through Arizona when I remembered what a stubborn asshole you are.” Theo said, crossing his arms, eyes settled just over Liam's shoulder. “And I'm not about to have Scott and co come after me because I abandoned the puppy in Vegas.”

“So you came back?” Liam asked. Theo's eyes finally met his, they were blank, his face pulled into a neutral expression heartbeat steady. Liam hated it. Angry Theo would have been better. He could deal with angry Theo. He understood anger. Theo's emotion repressing crap he did not get.

“Someone has to make sure you get back to Beacon Hills. Get your crap together. I'll be in the car.” Theo said calmly.

“You can't seriously still be mad.” Liam snorted, daring Theo to get angry, hoping for it, waiting for the facade to crack and emotions to slip through so Liam could have the conversation with Theo rather than the impassive wall he was imitating.

“Why would I be mad? I deserved it right?” Theo asked, voice silky and sweet. Face still blank, Liam grit his teeth, that wasn't meant to happen, Theo was meant to snap, he was meant to show emotion so Liam knew how he was meant to go about reconciling for what he said. “Get your stuff.” Theo said, turning on his heel.

“No.” Liam said petulantly. He didn't wait six hours in the dark for Theo to leave.

“Liam.” Theo said. Liam's stomach twisted at the tone of his voice. It wasn't angry, or resentful, or any of the emotions Liam had been looking for. It was tired, weary. The kind of bone-deep fatigue that left Liam ordering Theo to take him out of Beacon Hills in the first place.

He'd come to escape that feeling, not to force Theo further into it.

“I'm sorry, is that what you want? Because I'll say it okay, I am so sorry about what I said, you didn't deserve all of that I panicked, I don't want to disappoint Scott and you literally killed him so of course I thought he was going to be pissed and so I was remembering all the stuff you did and I don't really think you're that person anymore and it just got so loud in my head and I got mad and then you didn't make it any better by getting mad back and then you just left and Scott called and he wasn't even pissed off that I was here with you he just wanted to know if I was okay and disappointed I didn't tell him who I was with from the start and so even Scott realises you're not the same person from before and then I realised I'd been a dick but you were gone and we may both be dramatic assholes but Arizona, really? That's not even in the right direction to go home you dumbass and so I've been sitting here for _hours_ waiting for you to get back here and then you do and you won't even hear me out. No, okay that's total bullshit, look I don't even know why I want to be here with you because you're a pain in the ass but I still do and I don't want to go home yet, I can't stand the thought of going home yet, especially not now because this has been _fun_ and I don't want it to end like this so do what you need to alright? Scream and hit me if you have to I get that I deserve it but just stop pretending you don't give a shit and do something and we'll work this out and then you're going to sit your ass down and shut up and we're going to watch the entire series of Star wars because I can't stop thinking that you never got to watch the last one then we're going to get in your stupid truck and go sleep in some field because I am not sleeping on piss blankets again.” Liam finished with a great gasp of air, chest heaving like he'd just run a marathon as Theo stared at him unblinking.

“Did you breathe at all while saying that?”

“I think maybe once.” Liam panted, he flopped back onto the bed putting his head between his legs as dark spots danced through his vision.

“If you pass out because you talked too much I will never let you live it down.” Theo said softly. Liam's eyes flicked up to him, still hovering in the doorway but his lip was turned in a slight smile.

“If you want to hold it over my head you're going to have to stay.” Liam said.

“You were a dick earlier.” Theo said.

“A major dick.” Liam agreed, pride be damned, he'd made Theo smile.

“A colossal dick.” Theo hummed, closing the door behind him. Liam's stomach gave a pathetic flip of relief. The door was closed, Theo was back. Now Liam just had to make him stay.

“Am I colossal dick you'd be interested in watching star wars with?”

Theo picked up the box set gingerly, eyes flickering to Liam before he was cracking it open, flicking through the DVD's.

“We'd have to start at the beginning. I haven't watched any of them, all I know is that the robot dude is someone's father, a fat slug puts a girl in a bikini and there's a guy who hates sand.” Theo ducked his head, but not quick enough to hide the smile fighting its way onto his face.

“You get there's like twelve hours of movies here right?” Even as he spoke Theo popped out a disk. Liam watched as he moved to put it into the TV, grabbing the remote off the side.

“It'll give us time to figure out where to go next.” Liam said tentatively. Theo hummed non-committally walking over to the bed, he edged round to the other side of it and sat down, mirroring Liam's half on, half off position. “If you wanted to somewhere else.” The words were raspy and horribly hopeful.

“I'm sorry.” Theo murmured. Liam ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and gave a stiff nod.

“It's fine.” Liam lied, it wasn't fine. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want Theo to have to go home yet either but he wasn't going to force him to stay. At least maybe the could salvage the strange friendship they'd been building even if they couldn't fix the road trip. “I'm still not leaving till we watch Star wars though because I was serious. You not having finished it has been bothering me for-”

“No.” Theo huffed. “Not..I.” Theo let out a frustrated huff that sounded more like a growl. His finger tapped. Once, Twice. “For what happened, what I did to you when I first came back to Beacon hills.” Liam's eyes flickered to meet his. Theo swallowed, eyes shifting away from Liam for a moment, jaw clenched before he looked back. “I know I didn't say it before. I should have but I really didn't want to.” Theo's lips tipped in a half-hearted smile. “I'm sorry Liam, For everything.” Theo said, voice steady, unyielding.

“You're sorry?” Liam asked his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Theo had surprised him a lot in the past few days, with stupid eating habits and childish joy, but nothing surprised him more than an apology. It wasn't much, it didn't change the past but it left Liam breathless. He knew Theo owed him, owed them all, an apology but Theo was stubborn and arrogant and Liam never expected Theo to be able to swallow his pride enough to do it.

The air between them was frozen as Theo ducked his head in a nod. It wasn't much, it wasn't a well thought out speech or anything of grandeur but it was there, cracking through the room like a bolt of lightning, quick and beautiful then gone only leaving a flash of a memory and a tingle on the skin of those there to witness it. Theo didn't cry, or beg Liam for forgiveness, he didn't try to follow it up with excuses. He was silent, watching Liam for a reply. Finger tapping against the case, once, twice.

Liam felt his emotions swirling inside him, cracking and broken and painful. The sting of Theo's betrayal, the hate for his manipulation, the relief that he was back and the undeniable affection for all his stupid quirks.

Once, twice.

Liam was a storm cloud, he was the angry beating of rain on a tin roof and the howl of the wind, he was the unpredictable rush, unable to control what happened to him next, the roar of thunder. But, everyone knew it wasn't the thunder you had to be scared of, because despite being loud and terrifying it was just a noise, it was just a scream into the wind, it was lightning that you had to watch out for, because despite being beautiful and lighting up the storm it was deadly.

Liam was the thunder, it rumbled in his veins and Theo was the lightning, it sparked off his tongue.

Once, Twice.

“Thanks.” Liam said, voice raspy but honest. Theo nodded again. Finger pausing on the remote. Liam nodded along with him, smile twisting on his lips as his emotions settled. Theo was back, Theo was back and he apologised. “Me too. About everything I-”

“I know.” Theo grumbled. “Let's not talk about it.”

“I am so good with not talking about it.” Liam sighed happily. “I can't believe you went the wrong direction.” He tried, desperate to pull the conversation back to a lighter topic

“I can't believe you got a box set of Star wars.” Theo said, happily taking Liam's out. “When did you even buy this? It wasn't when we went shopping yesterday.”

“I went out and got it with the money you left for the bus.” Liam said. Theo turned the box over in his hands slowly, eyeing the pictures, Liam was sure the way his jaw ticked was him trying to force himself not to smile.

“Shame, I was quite happy with the idea of you sat moping in the dark for hours waiting for me to come back.”

“I did sit here in the dark for most of it.” Liam grumbled bitterly. Theo's lips grew into a full-blown smile, Liam watched as he ducked his head to hide it, his heart fluttering in his chest.

“You're not meant to admit to that you idiot.” Theo grinned. He flopped back against the headboard as he put the case down. “And what would you have done if I hadn't come back and you'd spent your bus money on Star wars?”

“You always come back.” Liam said with a scoff. “Like herpes or something.”

“You're already on thin ice and you're comparing me to an STI?” Theo said. Liam shrugged. “Well, at least you're consistently an ass hole. If you need to piss do it now, I'm not pausing it once we start.” Theo waved the remote.

“I'm good.” Liam said. Kicking his legs up onto the bed, he scooted back until he was next to Theo, back bumping against the headrest as he made himself comfortable. Theo's shoulder pressed against his. “Alright. Beam us up, Scotty.” Liam declared as Theo pressed play.

“That's star trek you fucking idiot.”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about angsting for a few chapters but like..i just want these boys happy


	13. Attack of the clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch star wars. That's literally it.

“Am I weird for wanting to punch him in the face?” Liam asked quietly. Theo laughed, low and husky.

“No.” Theo mumbled, clearing his throat as he shifted on the bed. Liam's gaze flickered to him.

“Are you falling asleep?”

“No.” Theo grumbled, even as his eyes blinked closed again.

“You're totally falling asleep.”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” Theo said, forcing his eyes open again. Liam snorted, turning back to the film. He couldn't blame Theo for being tired. They'd already watched two movies, up to 'Luke I am your father' before Theo insisted they went to the prequels before finishing the originals It had been a long day already, adding five and a half hours of watching movies onto it and Liam was surprised that neither of them had just keeled over asleep yet.

“But seriously, the naked duck with ears is pissing me off.”

“He's called Jar Jar Binks.” Theo corrected. “And he's a Gungan, not a naked duck with ears and of course he's annoying, he's basically space Stiles.” Liam let out an unattractive cackle of laughter at that.

“Dude that is so-Hey! Open your eyes! We're watching this for you.”

“I drove like eight hours today. My eyes need a break.”

“If your eyes have a break you'll fall asleep. Come on dude, you need to explain some things to me. Like why Mason's always saying Anakin's hot when he's apparently like three years old.” Liam urged. Theo's eyes finally opened lips quirking in a sleepy smile.

“He a lot older in the next movie.” Theo said, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. “Alright, Pause it.” Theo sighed, hauling himself off of the bed. “Order some food. I'm gonna take a shower.”

“I used all the hot water.” Liam said sheepishly.

“Doesn't matter. I was planning on having a cold shower anyway.”

“Cold shower? Is there something you want to tell me about your relationship with Jar Jar Binks.”

“What can I say, the naked duck with ears really gets me going.” Theo hummed, stumbling towards the bathroom.

“Theo, if you really need to sleep then we can watch it tomorrow.”

“I'll be fine after a shower.” Theo said. “Get us some food.”

*

Forty-five minutes later and the two were back to sitting on Theo's bed, elbows knocking as they shoveled food into their mouths. The phantom menace still playing in the background. Theo's hair was damp from his shower, dripping slowly onto his shoulders making his shirt, and the bed, wet bt he looked far more awake. Liam wasn't ashamed to say he'd enjoyed listening to Theo's voice, high and squeaky, as he spat out curses and his heartbeat stuttered when he'd first stepped beneath the cold spray. The only thing he was ashamed about with the situation was that he hadn't had his phone handy so he couldn't catch some of the dramatic yelps flowing from the bathroom.

“Deaton's Yoda.” Liam garbled past the food. Theo hummed, head tilting from side to side.

“Or Lydia.” He said thoughtfully. “Banshee powers, sensing a disturbance in the force. It's basically the same thing.”

“She'd kill you for saying she was like a little green frog alien.” Liam said, Theo shrugged, shoveling an ungodly amount of food into his mouth. Liam picked at a prawn cracker. Eyes shifting back to the screen as the action continued. “Alright okay. So Derek right, he's Pony tail-” Liam pointed his prawn cracked at the TV

“Do you mean Qui-gon Ginn?”

“Yeah quack-one gin.” Liam agreed, Theo snorted out a laugh, noodles sprayed out of his mouth. “Gross.” Theo wiped his chin, glaring at Liam as he fought to swallow the food still trapped in his mouth. “And Scott is Obi-Wan.” Liam said. “Malia is totally Leia.”

“Why is Malia Leia?”

“Right so she's hot-” Theo's face twisted in a scowl. “Oh come on, I know she hates you but that's no reason to say she's not gorgeous.”

“Not really my type.” Theo said, digging back into the food.

“Well she is and she's badass, like, she'd totally strangle the fat slug too. She's blunt, sassy and ready to fight everyone and despite looking like she couldn't fight a fly let alone an army you can bet your ass she'd be the one saving you in a fight.”

“I guess I see it.” Theo hummed, sounding like he'd rather not see it.

“Because I'm right.” Liam said easily. “And then I'm-”

“Jabba the Hutt?” Theo suggested lightly.

“Okay, first of all, fuck you.” Liam said making Theo grin. “And second of all, I'm obviously Han.”

“You think you're like Han Solo?”

“Well yeah, he's the coolest obviously I'm Han.”

“What traits do you share with Han?”

“I'm the hottest guy in most rooms?”

“Debatable.” Theo huffed. “You're more like Anakin. Anger issues, titling to the dark side but your Obi-Wan brought you back out.”

“I'm han.”

“He's just your favourite isn't he?”

“Pretty much.” Liam admitted.

“Fine. Then you're Han Solo.” Theo said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “And who am I?”

“Chewie.” Liam said instantly. “You sounded like him in the shower.”

“It was cold.” Theo grumbled.

“That's usually the outcome when you have a cold shower.” Liam said. Theo turned back to the TV ignoring Liam's comment.

*

The talking stopped during the revenge of the Sith. Liam wasn't entirely sure Theo actually breathed for the entire movie. He knew realistically Theo couldn't hold his breath for that long but he was completely silent, eyes locked on the screen, narrowed in concentration. Liam couldn't really blame him, the dude _had_ waited ten years to find out how exactly Anakin finished his descent to the dark side. He was pretty sure watching Theo's reaction to the movie was more entertaining than the actual film. The way his jaw would clench during the tense scene's or his eyes would widen as plot points came to life. Liam had to hold back a laugh when Theo had begun muttering under his breath when Anakin had succumbed to the dark side, furiously ripping into Anakin's character.

“Are you going to cry?” Liam mused when the credits began to roll. Theo scowled, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

“Of course not.” Theo gruffed.

“You look like you're going to cry.” Liam said, smug grin creeping onto his face. “Please cry over star wars. I will be able to die happy if I see you crying over star wars.”

“Fuck you.” Theo said lips pursing. Liam waited, watching as Theo glared back at the TV, he took a deep breath in. His finger tapping against the bedspread, once, twice. “It's just such bullshit!” Theo snapped, Liam held back at a laugh at the vehement tone. “He just wanted to save the people he loved and the Jedi kept telling him he just _couldn't_ love people, or feel. I mean his mother died and they're all 'don't mourn or you'll go dark side' what kind of teaching is that? _hey I know you're in pain but suck it up you little bitch._ ” Liam buried his face into the pillow cackling with laughter. “I'm serious! It's messed up. Of course, he was going to turn to the person who acknowledged it and- Liam stop laughing!” Liam snorted into the pillow as Theo whined.

“I can literally smell your anger.” Liam said looking up to see Theo glaring stiffly at him.

“That's because I'm angry! They basically cemented his fate. They ostracised him and-” Liam watched as Theo continued to rant, hands waving and face twisted in anger.

“God you're adorable” Liam breathed. Theo paused, chest heaving from the long string of words his eyebrows climbing on his forehead as he froze in his rant, hands still poised mid-gesture. Liam's eyes widened as his brain caught up with his mouth.

“What did you say?” Theo asked. Liam blinked.

“I said you're deplorable.” Liam covered. “Sitting here defending Anakin when he's literally Darth Vader.”

“I'm pretty sure that's not what I heard.” Theo mused, smug grin stretching across his face.

“It's exactly what I said, you should get your ears checked.”Liam said stiffly.

“And you should remember I can hear when you lie.”

“Theo-” Liam warned a small growl rolling from his throat.

“Fine, I'll drop it. but only because you think I'm _ador-_ ” Liam shoved Theo off of the bed before he could finish speaking. His head popped up again, chin propping on the edge of the mattress lips pulled into a small grin that did nothing to dispute Liam's 'adorable' claim. “You-”

“Put the stupid film in.” Liam grumbled.

“Sure thing Pumpkin.”

“I will punch you.”

“And hurt my adorable fa-” Theo broke off with a muffled yelp, as Liam's fist connected with his face. “You-”

“I warned you.” Liam said with a small shrug.

*

Theo fell asleep halfway through the last movie. Liam had tried to wake him up he'd received a rumbling growl and a quick 'I've watched it before, leave me alone.' so he was left watching the last hour and a bit on his own, Theo's breathing quiet and steady next to him. Liam shuffled down the bed, propping his head up with pillows and watched it through sleep hazed eyes as the past day and a bit caught up with him leaving his limbs melting into the bed.

He'd said he wouldn't sleep in the piss bed another night, but by the time the movie was entering the final act Liam wasn't sure he'd even be able to walk to the car to sleep and one look at Theo's lax face was proof that Theo wasn't going to be up for driving an hour to get them far out enough that they could actually find somewhere quiet enough to sleep. Liam resolved himself to having to move once the film finished and prayed for it to turn out to be like a lord of the rings extended edition so that he would never have to face the two-foot journey to his own bed.

As it turned out, he didn't have to worry about that. Just as the heroes were reuniting for what he guessed was a final time Liam's eyes slipped closed, his breathing evening out, slow and steady as he submitted to sleep. Images of lightsaber battles painting his eyelids

 


	14. The first rule of Fight Club

Liam woke with the scent of fir filling his lungs and warmth radiating along his front, pushing into his skin. He kept his eyes closed, burrowing his head further into the pillow, his nose twitched as he felt hair tickling at it. Apart from the small brush of hair against his nose that told him was probably time to get a haircut he couldn't figure out why he'd woken up. He was still too tired and he didn't have to open his eyes to know the sun was still up, eyelids shining red from the bright rays seeping into the hotel room. A rattling buzz sounded from in his pocket leaving his thigh vibrating uncomfortably and solving the wake-up mystery. He let out a quiet huff.

Just for once he'd like to wake up _without_ some outside force waking him up. His phone shook against his leg again. Liam let out another small huff, hand fisting in Theo's blanket ready to pull it over his head and attempt to ignore the phone. His plan was foiled however when his knuckles bumped against skin and he was forced to realise his arm was not curled in the blanket like he thought. Liam took a slow breath.

He was dreaming. A very weird dream, that was all.

Liam cracked an eye open slowly only to be met with a face full of brown hair. He swallowed the lump in his throat before opening the other eye. He peered at the back of the head of hair his nose was currently buried into. Fingers twitching from where they were still curled in the shirt. Liam tilted his head, just far enough to see he was indeed spooning Theo.

Liam opened his mouth to let out what would no doubt be a scream high enough to match Lydia's only to find himself breathing in a mouthful of Theo's hair, it turned his scream to a splutter as he spat it back out barely resisting hacking like a cat with a hairball. He scrambled away, unhooking his arm from Theo's waist and rolled unceremoniously off of the bed. off of the bed, hitting the floor with a dull thump.

Theo let out a quiet snort in his sleep. Liam barely dodging a slap to the face as he rolled over as if searching for Liam. Liam watched with baited breath as Theo stilled once more, his breathing still even and peaceful. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a quiet breath. Theo was asleep. Theo had no idea. Everything was totally fine.

It wasn't that he really cared about sharing a bed with a guy, he'd had enough sleepovers with Mason where they'd end up crashing onto Liam's bed together. It wasn't even that it was Theo, because, well, he'd slept in Theo's truck barely a foot from him enough times in the past few days that it didn't seem like that bigger deal.

The problem was that Liam knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if Theo woke up to find Liam curled around him like a god-damn octopus completely blind to the concept of personal space he would _never_ let Liam live it down, especially not after the blanket debacle the day before.

Liam shuddered at the thought of Theo waking up first, he'd probably have taken a picture to use to help mock Liam, and then, well then Liam would have had to mock him from being the little spoon which would have ended with them in an _actual_ argument when Theo told him to shut up gruffly.

 _Crisis averted_ Liam thought happily watching Theo's sleep lax face. Liam's phone gave another echoing rumble. Liam launched himself off of the floor, clawing the phone from his pocket and quickly hanging up before any more sounds could be made.

What if Theo woke up and could still smell Liam on the bed and realised it? Or what if Liam's patch of the bed was still warm enough, telling of the embarrassing secret....choke hold. Because it was _not_ cuddling. He wouldn't cuddle Theo. It was sleep fighting.

Liam tapped a quick text to Mason saying he'd call in a minute before he was snatching the last of the money Theo left the night before from the table and sneaking from the room, woefully grateful he'd fallen asleep fully dressed so he didn't have to bother tiptoeing around to change all he had to do was grab his shoes from by the door before he slipped out.

He scurried through the parking lot and away from the motel, phone clutched in his hands waiting for Theo to jump out and laugh at him. When he was far enough away that Theo's slow heartbeat had faded amongst the ruckus of the city and the anxiety of Theo waking up and knowing with one look at Liam's guilty face had abated slightly he dialed Mason's number.

“Hey man, Sorry I was-” Liam started.

“You're an awful best friend.” Mason said stiffly. Liam's footsteps faltered to a sudden stop, last dregs of sleep vanishing.

“What?”

“I mean dude, you go to Vegas with Theo, _Theo?_ ” Liam relaxed again, hearing the mocking tone in Mason's voice. The one that said 'yes I'm pissed but more in a 'you ate the last mozzarella stick' kind of way rather than 'delete my number' way Liam had expected. “And then! When you drop the 'Theo bomb' you don't even call me, or text me to say what the hell is going on. I had to hear it from Scott. I mean, dude, I'm wounded. Is Theo replacing me? Is that's what's happening?” Mason asked Liam started walking again shaking his head with a small laugh.

“Yeah, Theo's my best friend now.” Liam said dryly. “We braid each other's hair and have pillow fights. We like to gossip about how lame you are as well.”

“I know you're joking but honestly, you do have enough hair to braid and I think Theo does to and now I'm totally picturing it.”

“Well stop.” Liam snorted. “No one is braiding anyone's hair.”

“Then why did you take so long to answer the phone?”

“I was asleep.” Liam said, ignoring the bubble of embarrassment at the words. “Theo still is so I had to leave so I wouldn't wake up him up-” _Lest he take one look at my guilty 'I may have chokeheld you in your sleep' look and sentence me to a lifetime of mocking_ Liam thought.

“You just woke up?” Mason asked. “Dude it's like five pm.”

“We had a late night.”

“Doing what?”

“You know, stuff.” Liam shrugged, eyes flickering around him trying to figure out which way he needed to go to find somewhere he could buy some food.

“Stuff?”

“Mh-hm.” Liam hummed, he gave up looking and instead took a deep breath hoping to scent track somewhere nearby with food.

“Okay dude. You know Stuff in Vegas generally means like, one of four things. Drinking, Gambling, getting married or getting laid. Sometimes all of the above and I know you _can't_ drink so _please_ tell me you have a new gambling addiction.”

“I don't have a gambling addiction.” Liam huffed. “I'm not allowed in any casino's without ID.”

“Okay...Alright..Then tell me you married a stripper because I don't even want to think about the other-”

“I didn't get married.” Liam said quickly, he heard Mason's breath stop. “Or laid! Dude get your head out of the gutter it's _Theo._ ”

“Yeah, who is like...painfully hot when you ignore his personality.” Mason said, Liam bit back the urge to reply that Theo's personality was actually one of the best things about him when he was being a giant dick, and even then it was funny as long as he wasn't being a giant psychotic dick.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't just say Theo and hot in the same sentence because that's far too disturbing to even being to think about.” Liam said, finally deciding to go left, he started walking again, wandering down the street dodging drunks as he went. “And we watched star wars alright.”

“Star wars?” Mason parroted.

“Star wars.” Liam repeated. “We watched all of them...it was really long.”

“So..rather than calling me back and explaining the Theo situation you were movie marathoning a series me and Stiles have been trying to get you to watch for like a year and a half?” Mason asked. “I think I'd actually be less insulted if you had been screw-”

“I would have called you.” Liam said quickly, drowning out the end of Mason's sentence. “But I kinda..last night was weird alright? I freaked out when I saw everyone's messages and then I said some things and Theo left. It was just-”

“I was kidding dude.” Mason sighed. “You should have told me though.”

“Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot.”

“I'm your _best_ friend. Okay, If you're doing dumb things you should tell me so I can have your back and it's not like I'd have told anyone you were with Theo if you didn't want me to.”

“I know.”

“So why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't know.” Liam said honestly. “I just..didn't want to come home and didn't want anyone to give me a reason to.” Mason was silent for a moment, Liam kicked at the pavement as he walked. “You near your laptop?”

“Yeah, why?”

“If I tell you where I am can you look up somewhere I can get food? This city smells”

“Like what?”

“Like sin.” Liam grumbled. Mason let out a soft laugh.

“Alright man. I'm starting my computer up just give me a minute.”

“Cool, I have to find another street sign anyway...So..How are you? How's life in Beacon hills?”

“Man screw Beacon hills.” Mason said voice muffled, Liam was pretty sure the phone had been lodged between Mason's cheek and shoulder as he fiddled with his laptop. “I want to hear about what life on the roads like. Have you and Theo beaten each other up yet?”

“Not really.” Liam said. “I mean, we've hit each other a few times, and there was the tampon thing but-”

“The tampon thing?”

“Oh..We uh..We may have gotten kicked out of Walmart after fighting in the uh..feminine hygiene aisle.”

“Okay you have to tell me the full story of that but first, where are you and what kinda food are you looking for?”

“I'm at uh Marion street.” Liam heard Mason tapping away.

“Alright.. well....there's a 50's diner nearby. I'll give you the directions if you tell me about the tampon fight.”

“Deal.”

*

Liam eventually ended the phone call to Mason with takeaway boxes filled with pancakes beneath his arm and the promise to send Mason the video of him and Theo on the zip line. The rest he'd promised he'd share when they got home.

His phone buzzed once more with a text from Theo that asked where he was. Liam replied quickly, irrationally worried Theo would use the excuse of him not being there to flee the state. Liam raised an eyebrow at his phone as Theo replied, no thank you for venturing out for breakfast at five pm, no I know what you did in your sleep just a simple 'Get coffee' that made Liam's brow furrow.

Still, he stopped at Starbucks on the way, smiling toothily past the rage boiling in him at the extortionate price and muttering a bitter thank you before he was making his way back to the Motel room.

Liam re-entered the motel room to find Theo packing, shoving their things into the duffel with a lack of finesse and the lingering scent of terror choking him. He winced against the smell, leaving the door open as he inched in, eyes flickering to the bed, the comforter balled up at the end like it had been kicked off. Theo's hair was still ruffled and sleep mused. His shoulders tense as he moved to close the overfilling bag.

“I got breakfast...and coffee.” Liam said tentatively. Theo grunted in acknowledgment, yanking at the zip again. “Theo are you-”

“Go put it in the truck.” Theo said, voice just a breath too loud. “Keys are on the side.”

“Where are we going?”

“You wanted to find somewhere to sleep right.” Theo said, apparently giving up in zipping up the bag. He hauled it onto his shoulder and grabbed at the still packed plastic bags of food and water they'd bought before finally turning to face Liam.

At first glance he looked fine, normal but Liam couldn't help but be drawn to the tension in his shoulders and the barely there tick of his jaw.

“Let's go.” Theo snapped.

“Can I pee first?” Liam asked. Theo let out a put-upon sigh before he shouldered past Liam, despite his enhanced reflexes Liam barely managed to stop their breakfasts from tumbling to the floor.

“Make it quick.” Theo gruffed. Liam rushed further into the room, dropping the food and Theo's coffee onto the table before he made his way to the bathroom. His nose curled against the faint smell of vomit.

*

Liam puffed his cheeks up, bouncing his tongue between the roof and the bottom of his mouth as Theo sat driving silently, minus the tapping, radiating fuck off vibes. He looked slowly between Theo's ever moving finger and Theo's face, slowly he let the air roll out of his cheeks and back into the car with a squelching sound that seemed to rattle around the truck. Theo's finger tapped harder, Liam wondered whether he could break the steering wheel with a single finger.

“You know we should have got like a fidget spinner or something when we went shopping.” Liam mused. Theo didn't reply. Liam shifted in his seat leg begging to shift restlessly. Their food was left on the dashboard, the box of pancakes slowly going soggy. Liam opened his mouth, ready to try again only for Theo's hands to move from the wheel, tapping stopping as he picked up his coffee from the cup hold.

Liam couldn't help but notice the way Theo's lip would curl after every sip, his nose crinkling in distaste. He'd thought, when they first left Beacon hills, that Theo liked coffee. He'd order it black with extra shots, chugging it like it was going to give him the meaning of life but now Liam was all too aware of the winces. Of Theo's excited 'fuck coffee' when he'd won at the casino. Of what Theo looked like when he was actually enjoying a drink.

“You know, caffeine's not meant to be good for nightmares.”

“Liam-”

“Which I know because I had loads when I first became a werewolf.” Liam rushed, tugging at the hem of his shirt, eyes flickering out the window as Theo's jaw ticked. “There were these things, the beserkers, they're like these-”

“I know what Beserkers are.” Theo snapped.

“Right..Of course. Well, I mean, it was my friend properly supernatural fight. I mean, I got stabbed with yellow wolves bane but that was a hunter and I mean, I don't like wells anymore but the beserkers really...I don't know. They got to me and I kept seeing them, even when I was awake. I'd wake up screaming and-”

“Liam. I don't care about your nightmares.” Theo sighed.

“This isn't about my nightmares.” Liam said stiffly, finally turning back to Theo who's eyes were still training on the road, jaw clenched and hands wrapped in a white-knuckled grip on the wheel. “This is about yours-”

“I don't-”

“I could smell the fear.” Liam said. The steering wheel creaked beneath Theo's grip. “And because I have a lot of nightmares too I know about them alright. I've looked into it, I've asked my Dad, who's a medical professional by the way, about it and caffeine, it's not a good idea.”

“We're not talking about this.”

“You can tell me.”

“You gonna make me a friendship bracelet and braid my hair too?” Theo said. Liam was met with the image he was sure Mason had got earlier that day. Of he and Theo sitting on the floor, Liam's fingers carding through Theo's hair as he tied it in neat little braids.

“I'm serious.” Liam said, shaking his head, banishing Theo in braids from his mind. “I didn't talk about it because I was..I don't know..embarrassed? I guess?” Liam gave a half-hearted shrug. “But I think it might have helped a bit, to talk about it.”

“What, so you can tell me I deserved it again?” Theo asked with a bitter laugh. Liam was suddenly extremely happy that Theo had started driving them towards Utah, he was pretty sure if they hadn't been stuck on a one-way road Theo would have turned the car around and floored it to Beacon Hills. He swallowed down the guilt.

“I didn't-”

“No. You want to talk about it? Fine.” Theo growled. “Thank you, for reminding me that I deserved it. Thank you for ruining what was probably the best day of my fucking life by reminding me what an asshole I am.” Liam shied down in his seat. Theo didn't even bother to look at him as he berated him. “Thank you for bringing up all the crap that I thought we were here to forget.”

“I'm-”

“Don't.” Theo hissed. “Don't fucking apologise because you shouldn't mean it and if you say it and you aren't lying I'm going to have to push you out of this truck for being a moron. I don't want to talk about it, I don't _need_ to talk about it.” Liam grimaced as he felt a wave of the spicy scent of embarrassment hitting his nose. Theo's finger tapped against the wheel again, once, twice. “Just..Just figure out where we're going next.” Theo finished, voice hushed.

Liam chewed his lip.

“I haven't been bowling in a while.” Liam offered. Theo rolled his shoulders, Liam could practically see the weight falling off of them as he relaxed at the change in topic.

“The whole of Utah and you want to go bowling?” Theo scoffed, voice just missing the mark of their usual teasing, but the attempt was there.

“Well, after you beat me at air hockey I figure it's only fair I kick your ass at something.” Liam said. The corner of Theo's lip twitched in a half-hearted smile.

“We can go bowling as long as you don't cry when you lose.” Theo said.

“Did you miss the part about me beating you?”

“Did you miss the part where I'm amazing?” Theo snarked.

*

“Can we pull over soon?” Liam asked, eyes skirting out the window to the dark highway before he returned his gaze to Theo. Despite the fact that he looked calmer than that morning, shoulders less tense Liam could still pick out the bags forming beneath his eyes again. “We've been driving for hours.”

“It must be _very_ tiring for you sitting in the passenger seat doing nothing.” Theo drawled.

“It's _boring_ ” Liam whined.

“You gotta get a license.”

“Can't, My parents don't want me driving.” Liam admitted, picking at his nails.

“Why not?”

“Because of my IED.” Liam mumbled. “They think it'd be too dangerous to have me behind a wheel.”

“Your road rage would be pretty epic.” Theo said with a small nod. Liam huffed eyes shifting out the window as he shied down in his seat.

“Thanks.” Theo was quiet for a moment, his finger tapped against the wheel again. Liam's eyes returned to Theo in time to catch him eyeing Liam, brows drawn together.

“Do you want to learn?”

“What?”

“To drive. Do you want to learn? You don't need your parent's permission to practise.”

“I'd need their money to get a car.”

“I don't know if you've noticed this. But I have a car.”

“Thought it was a truck.” Liam hummed. Theo rolled his eyes and stopped in the middle of the road for the second time in as many days.

“If you want to start learning then you can have a go.” Theo said, waving to the wheel. Liam's eyes flickered between the steering wheel and Theo.

“You serious? You'd let me drive?”

“Would I sit in the passenger seat doing nothing while _you_ have to focus for a while. Yes. Definitely.”

“But I'm not meant to-”

“Do I look like your mother?” Theo huffed. Liam shook his head, despite knowing it was probably meant to be a rhetorical question. “We're on a straight road with no other cars around. What's the worst you could do?”

“Are you really going to tempt fate like that?” Liam asked.

“Do you want a driving lesson or not?”

“You're actually serious about this?” Liam asked tentatively. Theo groaned but made no other attempt to reply, just hopped out of the car and made his way round to the passenger side. Liam felt excitement streaking through his chest, a wave of warmth coddling his heart The door opened.

“Lesson one.” Theo said, reaching across Liam to unclip his seatbelt, he looked up at him, smirk on his lips. “You need to be in the driver's seat to drive.” Theo finished the sentence with a rough push to Liam's shoulder. He scrambled across the console, settling himself into the driver's seat, hands resting light as a feather on the wheel as he peered out the front window.

*

“Look if you just-” Theo started.

“I know how to do it!” Liam said, voice tight.

“Well obviously you don't otherwise we'd be moving.”

“I would be able to if you'd just shut up for a minute.” Liam snapped. Theo snorted. “Okay so, I turn the key and press down and-”

“And you stalled. Again.” Theo said. “Amazing, what is that the eighteenth time in a row or-”

“Shut up Theo!” Liam growled, rumbling low and deep in his throat. Theo's lips curved into a happy smile.

“And there's that road rage your parents were scared of.” Theo mumbled.

“I will shove you out of the car.” Liam said.

“You know that might actually be a scary threat if we were moving.” Theo said.

“Fuck you it's difficult.” Liam grumbled.

“Aww, poor little beta. Do you want to sit on my lap so I can do the pedals while you learn to steer?” Theo cooed. Liam was tempted to say yes, just to see Theo's face but then he was fairly sure Theo would end up calling him on his bluff and he'd either have to sit on Theo's lap for his 'driving lesson' or submit a loss to Theo and Liam wasn't thrilled about either scenario. He'd been cuddled up to Theo more than enough for one day.

“I want you to be quiet so I can actually think.” Liam said.

“You're pushing pedals down Liam. It's not rocket science”

*

Liam was fairly ashamed to say it took him another ten minutes to get the car started, but once he did manage to start it he'd been doing fairly well...Well, Theo had only had to snatch the wheel from him once, so he was doing marginally better than he was sure both of them had thought he would after the thousandth false start. Theo had turned in his seat, resting his back against the door and kicked his legs up into Liam's lap, heels digging into his thighs. He'd said it was so he could kick Liam away from the gear stick if need be, Liam was pretty sure he was just a space-hogging asshole.

Theo crunched on a chip, head hitting the window with a small thunk. Liam's stomach gave a loud rumble. Theo didn't say anything, just shifted again, heels digging into Liam's thigh with a painful pinch as he leaned forward and held the packet out for him with a rustle. Liam's eyes flickered to the packet, look full of longing before his gaze was snapping back to the road, hands tightening on the wheel.

“I'm good.” Liam lied. His stomach proved him wrong, giving another grumble.

“We're sharing boxers. We can share a packet of chips.” Theo snorted, waving the packet again. “ Just take a ch-”

“I'm not taking my hands off the wheel.” Liam said quickly. “It's dangerous.” Theo flopped back against the door, eyebrows arching.

“Seriously?” He said.

“Seriously. You haven't even got a seatbelt on, if I crashed you could go through the windscreen and-”

“Liam we're going fifteen and I have superhuman reflexes, even _if_ I went through the windscreen I'm positive I'd land on my feet.” Theo said with a hint of amusement.

“Maybe, but you'd kick my ass for wrecking your truck.”

“Just take a damn chip-”

“No. I told you, I'm not taking my hand off the whe-” Theo huffed, dragging the packet back to his side, fingers diving in to pick out another chip. He was leaning forwards again a moment later.

“Open up.” Theo ordered, potato chip nudging at the side of Liam's mouth. He tilted his face out of reach.

“Are you serious?” Liam snipped, barely resisting the urge to take his hand off the wheel to slap Theo's hand, and the chip, away.

“The next diners an hour away. Five if we keep going at this speed.” Liam's lips thinned, it wasn't his fault Theo wasn't letting him change gear and go faster. Not that he didn't understand why Theo had put the restriction on him. When Theo had let him go at the speed limit Liam had ended up screaming that they were going too fast the second they pushed thirty and almost drove off the road in a panic. Probably would have had Theo not reached over and grabbed the wheel, steadying the car until Liam had slammed on the breaks. “I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bitch about being hungry that whole time when you're the one who made us buy them for moments like this. So open up and take the fucking food.” The chip nudged at his face again. Liam's head hit the side window as he tried to duck further away. “I'm not above doing the airplane thing you do with babies if that's what it's going to take.” Liam...well Liam didn't doubt that actually, the bastard would probably take video evidence of it as well. Slowly Liam straightened his neck, returning his head within Theo's reach. His eyes flickered to Theo who's eyebrow continued to climb as he waited impatiently. Liam opened his mouth, Theo jammed the chip between his lips before he was taking another one for himself. Liam quickly chewed his chip and by the time he was swallowing Theo was holding another one out for him.

“This is ridiculous.” Liam huffed even as he dutifully opened his mouth and let Theo place the chip on his tongue.

“You're the one who refused to eat like a normal person.” Theo said.

“I refused to endanger our lives by-” Theo shut him up by shoving more food into his mouth. Liam chewed begrudgingly.

“You know.” Theo hummed, five minutes later as he popped the last of the chips into Liam's mouth. “I'm totally expecting you to feed me whenever I'm driving now.”

“Dream on asshole.” Liam snorted.

“I'm thinking grapes.”

“Literally never happening.”

“How about if I beat you at bowling you have to feed me when we drive?”

“What do I get _when_ I win?” Liam asked.

“I'll talk to you about the nightmares.” Theo said lowly. Liam's head snapped towards him eyes wide.

“Seriously?”

“Liam the road.”

“You'll tell me about them when I win?”

“ _If._ ” Theo corrected petulantly. A grin stretched onto Liam's face. “Liam look at the road!” Theo hissed, reaching for the wheel once more. Liam turned back to the road, quickly adjusting the wheel before he could drive them in a nice little curve right off of the road.

“You've got a deal.”

“Great. You ready to try 3rd gear again?”

“Will you shout again?” Liam asked.

“Will you try to murder us again?”

“Depends on how annoying you're being.” Liam said. Theo laughed, fake and mocking.

“You're so funny.” Theo chuckled, dry and bored. “Speed up so I can change gear. If we're lucky we'll make it to the diner in four hours.” Liam sped up as requested.

“I hate you.” Liam grumbled. Theo ducked his head. Liam was sure he should be more focused on the road that watching the way Theo failed at hiding the soft curl to his lips and the way his eyes crinkled at the edges as he switched gears. Liam swallowed, trying to force down the smile on his own face as he turned back to the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. soo. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the amazing comments you guys have left on this fic. I know I like never reply to them but it's just because I get like weirdly anxious about replying to comments, like, nothing ever feels good enough to say back to the lovely things you've said and then I worry I'm being rude and stuff.  
> So yeah.. I wanted to say sorry about that and that even though I don't reply each and every one of your comments is freaking cherished and I am so so grateful everytime you comment and read through them like once a day and just sit smiling an idiot.  
> It helps me so much with getting this fic out (and my mood in general) and I just really love you guys for reading this and for commenting or kudosing. Thank you.  
> I'll try and update again soon :)


	15. Ten pin betting

“This was way less gross before I was a werewolf.” Liam mumbled, nose wrinkling as he glared at the shoes in front of him.

“Just put them on.” Theo snorted, slipping into his own rental shoes without a fuss.

“They smell.” Liam said, poking a socked toe against the squishy carpet.

“Do you ever stop complaining?”

“I would if people stopped leaving bodily fluids on things I have to use.” Liam said.

“It's just sweat, Liam.”

“It's foot sweat.” Liam said. “That's the worst kind of sweat.” Theo didn't grace that with a reply, just moved to eye the people wandering around the alley's arcade. Liam sighed and shoved his feet into the stupid sweat-scented rental shoes. “I'm going to need to wash my feet in bleach.”

“Just drink some instead. Then you won't care about the foot sweat.” Theo hummed, eyes shifting to the bowling alley's little restaurant.“You want to get something to eat before or after we play?”

“I'd be dead.” Liam grumbled.

“Doesn't disprove my point.” Theo said hopping off of the stool. Liam moved to tie his laces. “So food or-”

“After, if that's cool. I want to play.” Liam said, eyes moving to the lanes behind them, the sound of pins crashing and families laugher echoed throughout the place. It was a sound that somehow, despite his general aversion to bowling, made him smile. It sounded like childhood, like parties and time spent with relatives. Theo grabbed Liam's arm the moment he'd finished tying the laces, yanking him up and towards the lanes. Liam's bowling shoes slid across the carpet easily leaving Theo dragging him along like a dog on a leash. “What lane were we on?” Liam asked, finally beginning to move with Theo. Theo's grip let up on his arm. His hands going into his pockets as his eyes scuttled across the numbers above each lane.

“Fifteen.” Theo said, turning onto the correct lane. Liam slipped down the small steps behind him, shoes clacking as they met the shiny floors. “Do you want to start or-”

“We need to set it up.” Liam said, shoving past Theo and moving to the small console. He began tapping away, adding in Theo as the first bowler. Liam stifled a laugh, apparently not well enough as Theo was suddenly behind him. Peering over his shoulder at the small screen. Liam felt his annoyed huff brushing over the nape of his neck.

“Theodork, really?”

“It's like Theodore but-”

“Yes. I got that. It's not exactly clever.” Theo said. “Change it.”

“Can't, already saved it.” Liam said happily. Theo's hands settled on his waist, spinning him out of the way quickly. By the time Liam turned back Theo's fingers were already moving at the controls. Liam's eyes flickered to the screen above them.

“Don't-”

“Too late.” Theo sang. “It's saved now.” Liam grit his teeth. Looking up at the scoreboard.

“Are you ever going to let that drop?” Liam groaned.

“Dream on pumpkin.” Theo cooed. Liam eyed the scoreboard with a frown. Theodork Versus pumpkin. It sounded like a terrible Disney channel original movie. He looked back to Theo who was dropping into a cheap plastic seat, before he could settle properly Liam was hauling him back up.

“It's your go first idiot.”

“I know.” Theo scoffed, stalking past Liam to the ball dispenser. He grabbed the first one he walked past, a sparkly pink one Liam was sure was meant for children. “So..What are the rules again?” He asked calmly, tossing the ball up and down in one hand like it were a tennis ball.

“The rules?” Liam parroted, eyebrows climbing. Theo shrugged.

“Yeah, the rules.”

“It's bowling.”

“Thank you for that illuminating statement Liam.” Theo groused. “That doesn't explain the rules.”

“Dude. There aren't rules in bowling.” Liam said slowly. Theo's eyes moved down to the ball in his hand. “When was the last time you went bowling?”

“Few years ago.” Theo said.

“How many's a few?”

“I don't know. Like eighteen.”

“Ei...You've never been bowling?”

“Guess not.” Theo hummed. Twirling the ball on his finger like a basketball.

“Why the hell did you bet on it then?”

“Because as long as I know the rules I'm sure I can beat you.” Theo said turning a cocky grin on Liam. “So come on.” Liam resisted the urge to tell him he had to step past the line at the beginning of the alley, barely.

“Alright, well. You get two goes each turn.” Liam said. “Unless you get a strike, which is where you get all the pins in one go. So you just, pick a ball. Then throw it down the alley trying to hit as many pins as you can. Just don't step past the line.” Liam pointed at the thin red line across the opening of the alley.

“What happens if I step past the line?”

“A buzzer goes off saying you foul and you get an automatic zero for that throw. It's really simple.”

“Right.” Theo said. “So I just..Throw it?”

“Yeah.” Liam said, Theo nodded, tossing the ball between his hands again, he moved closer to the line, weighing the ball in his hand Liam watched as he raised it up. “NO! UNDERARM THEO!” Liam screamed. Theo quickly averted the path of the ball, hugging it to his chest and turning to Liam with wide eyes. Liam mimed an underarm throw not even trying to fight back the amused smile on his face.

“I knew that.” Theo said. “I was joking.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Shut up.” Theo huffed.

“The holes on it are for your fingers.” Liam said. “Just..in case you weren't joking.” Liam watched as Theo repositioned his hand smiling smugly at his back.

“Stop grinning idiot.” Theo grumbled.

“I'm not the one who doesn't know how to bowl.” Liam muttered quietly.

“Heard that.” Theo said, launching the ball into the lane. Liam watched it hit with a bounce before it continued rocketing towards the pins. It curved drastically towards the end. Liam was sure he wasn't meant to wish failure on Theo's shot but he still felt himself grinning as the chances of a good shot got less and less. Unfortunately, it still hit a few pins, taking down three from the side with a clatter.

“That was..Decent.” Liam lied.

“I'm just warming up.” Theo scoffed, grabbing a new ball and marching forwards again.

“You need me to put the sides up for you?” Liam asked, Theo didn't reply, just launched the next ball. Liam raised an eyebrow as it bounced again.

“You might have thrown that a  _bit_ hard.” Liam said. The ball span once again, veering back to the same corner. Liam grinned as it sailed through the gap they left.

 _This is gonna be easy_ Liam thought happily.

“I'm sure you'll get better with more practise.” Liam hummed, patting Theo's back as he slumped back towards the seats. He collected a ball and moved to the line, tossing the ball and watching with a smile as it sped in a straight line down the center of the ally.

The smile fell when it decided to veer off like Theo's had, hitting a few pins on the side.

“Do  _you_ want the sides up?” Theo asked, practically oozing smugness.

“I'm taking it easy on you.” Liam grumbled, stalking over to collect another ball.

“I appreciate it.” Theo said with a low nod.

The thing about bowling was there was a reason Liam hadn't been in a few years. That reason being he wasn't exactly good at bowling, sure, he wasn't terrible. He'd usually get a few spares throughout the game but he didn't excel at it either. He was average.

And Liam...Well...He was competitive. It wasn't just that he liked to win, it was that he hated losing. Maybe he was a bit over dramatic but loosing made him feel awful most of the time. Like he was a failure. He had to quit playing candy crush after he'd thrown his phone at a wall after failing a timed level for the umpteenth time.

Liam would bet his life on Theo not having bowled with the dread doctors, he'd just figured that Theo would have played at some point before he went with them. He thought that perhaps he should try to go easy on Theo, but..he just..didn't like to lose. And it was bowling, something he usually wouldn't win at and now, well now he didn't have to be a great bowler, he just had to be a better bowler than someone who hadn't bowled before.

Should it cheapen the win? Probably.

Would it? No chance in hell.

Liam would milk Theo's inexperience for all it was worth and then they'd have a conversation about Theo's nightmares and then, well then Liam would shove Theo's ass into the car and make sure he slept for fifteen hours or so to get rid of the perpetual bags under his eyes.

*

“Okay are you fucking kidding me?!” Liam hissed glaring at the screen. They're final scores flashing proud, both equal at 117. Theo let out a sudden bark of laughter next to him, hair falling into his eyes as he ducked his head to laugh. “It's not funny! It's like..impossible.” Liam growled. Theo's last three scores were strikes. Liam had been about to  _win_ before Theo had cheated.

“Obviously it's not.”

“A tie dude!” Liam exclaimed. “That's not normal! That's just-Is there something supernatural around here? Are we being targeted by something?” Because no, Liam wasn't above claiming supernatural evil being the reason for him not winning.

“Yeah because evil creatures  _have_ been known to screw with bowling games.” Theo said, voice light with amusement as he snapped a photo of the scoreboard. “Liam, it's just a coincidence,” Theo said placating Liam.

“Stiles said there's no such thing as a coincidence.”

“Stiles once thought Jar Jar Binks was a Sith lord. Believe me, his opinion isn't always the right one.” Theo murmured.

“He thought what-”

“It doesn't matter. Come on lets-”

“No. We're playing again.”

“What?”

“You cheated. I would have won. I was  _about_ to win and then you cheated.”

“How do you cheat at bowling, I thought there weren't any rules.”

“I saw your eyes flash! Those strikes were bullshit. We're playing again and this time. I'm going to kick your ass.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Liam insisted. “If I'd known we could use our powers I would have wiped the floor with you.” Theo crossed his arms, eyeing Liam for a moment, tongue darting across his lips.

“Alright.” Theo said, mouth twisting in a smirk. “I'm up for beating you again.”

“We drew! That's not a-”

“I've never played before, I think it counts as a win from sheer ski-” Liam ignored him. Jabbing at the screen for a new game.

*

Liam glowered as people let out booming cheers from all around him. Theo turned, giving a slow bow to the roaring crowd. His eyes met Liam, lips curling in an arrogant smirk as he winked. Liam put up his middle finger in reply.

“Have fun beating that.” Theo said, strutting over. Liam grabbed a ball, shoving past Theo and moving to the alley. He shot the ball. Eyes flaring briefly.

He watched it with a sad sigh as it careened into the center of the pins taking them all down. The cheers echoed from the crowd once again. Liam's shoulders drooped, They'd tied again. A loud bang sounded as the worker let confetti fly. Theo grabbed him, spinning him round to face a man in a little red bowling alley uniform holding Theo's phone.

“Smile pumpkin.” Theo said. Liam glared at the side of his face, at least, he tried to, but his eyes caught the confetti falling into Theo's hair and the way the bags beneath his eyes seemed to disappear as he smiled, wide and proud. Liam hated the smile that crept onto his own face.

Of course Theo would make it so he couldn't be happy about scoring a  _perfect_ game by scoring one a few seconds before him. And of course he would make it so Liam couldn't even be pissed off at him for it, not when he was smiling and happy and getting someone to take a stupid photo of them as if it were a god damn graduation or something. Liam couldn't even be annoyed that there were a group of people shouting 'well done pumpkin' at him, because there was another group of strangers cheering for Theodork.

*

“That was fun.” Theo murmured, stretched across the backseat, shiny flakes of confetti still lodged in his hair.

“We drew. Twice.” Liam said glaring out of the window.

“We scored a perfect game and got free food for it.” Theo said, Liam heard the seats creak as he moved. “So stop brooding.” Liam ignored Theo kicking at the headrest of his seat. “Liam, seriously what's your-”

“It was a waste of time.” Liam huffed. Theo was quiet, his foot stopping its assault on Liam's chair.

“A waste of time?” Theo said after a few moments, voice quiet but steady, accusing. Laced with heat. “Sorry to waste your time with trying to have fun. You know we don't need to keep state hopping. We can go back to beacon hills if this is too bor-”

“I don't want to go back to Beacon Hills.” Liam scoffed. “I just. We had a bet. And now the bets pointless.”

“Seriously?” Theo asked. “That's why you've been scowling all night? Because neither of us won the stupid bet?”

“No. Because I didn't win the stupid bet!” Liam hissed.

“You're such a sore loser.”

“You have bags the size of Texas beneath your eyes.” Liam snapped, finally spinning around to look at Theo. Theo's head was rested against the car door, hands locked behind it. He raised a sardonic eyebrow at Liam. “You spent  _all_ of last night pacing around the car drinking coffee.”

“No I did-”

“Yes. You did, I could hear you and it was really annoying. So yeah, I may be a sore loser but this isn't about that. This is about you being sucky at taking care of your self. I don't want to spend another night listening to you try to kill yourself from sleep deprivation because you're too scared to sleep-"

“I'm not scared to sleep.” Theo hissed, sitting up with a glower. “I'm not  _scared_ of anything. I'll sleep right now.” Theo said threateningly, which, really, was probably the strangest thing Liam had ever been threatened with. Theo seemed to realise that as his shoulders went lax again, his hands moving from behind his head to cover his face.

“What?” Liam asked.

“Just..shut up and admit you had fun today.”

“How am I meant to do both at the same time?” Theo dropped his hands to glare at Liam. “I want to help. Is that so bad?”

“No.” Theo said, features turning oddly soft. “But I don't need your help.”

“If you don't need my help then why did you offer to tell me.”

“Because, I thought I'd win and you'd have to feed me.” Theo admitted with a small shrug, lips tilted in a smile.

“You're an idiot.”

“I'm a great bowler though.”

“Yeah.. when you cheat.” Liam grumbled. Theo returned to kicking his chair, Liam slapped him away. “If you don't need help will you sleep tonight?”

“I would if you'd stop brooding.” Theo said. “Do you know how hard it is to try and sleep when you're sulking. You make the whole car smell like angsty teenaged boy.”

*

True to his word Theo did sleep. Liam was pretty sure he didn't actually mean to, that he'd just been waiting for Liam to nod off so he could get out of the car and walk to the coffee shop they'd passed before they stopped for the night. But Liam had slept a lot more recently than Theo, and he was still burning off the petty annoyance that he hadn't won. So he'd been more than happy to distract himself quietly swiping away at his phone until Theo's quiet annoyed huffs had died out into even breaths as he was forced to let his eyes close and succumb to sleep.

By the time Theo had fallen asleep Liam had gone from searching for things to do in Utah and had moved to searching for things to do in Europe. Sure, none of it would be helpful for this trip, but well, he did owe Mason for running off with Theo and well, now that he could actually say he knew someone who lived in England there would be a chance his Mom would be okay with him going. Especially if he returned home safe from the road trip. Liam had searched from England to Croatia, listing things he wanted to do to Mason in seemingly endless texts that he was sure Mason would bitch at him for in the morning. When he felt goosebumps raising along his skin as his nose wrinkled against the rising scent of fear.

Liam's fingers froze, hovering over the screen as he heard a whine. His eyes snapped to Theo, sweat already beginning to seep from his pores as his breathing hitched and his heart rate picked up.

Liam watched, phone dropping to his side forgotten as Theo shifted in the back seat. His face scrunched, eyebrows pinched as if he were in pain. Another quiet groan left Theo, a whisper of his sisters name that had Liam's face screwing up the same way.

His eyes fell on Theo's hand, fisted in the thin blanket as he let out another moan. Liam never thought he'd look at Theo moaning in his sleep and wish with every fiber of his being that he was having a sex dream. and yet, here he was, Stuck in Theo's truck praying to every deity that this was a sex dream. He could deal with a sex dream, he could sit and laugh as Theo got all hot and bothered and mock him for it the next morning.

But a nightmare, well, that was a lot more terrifying. Mainly because he knew Theo would find it more embarrassing knowing Liam knew he was having a nightmare than knowing Liam knew he was having a sex dream. Theo would brush the latter off, sure his cheeks would flush but then he'd no doubt flip it around and leave Liam feeling more embarrassed for having been anywhere near him while he was getting hot and heavy, even in a dream, than he was about having had the dream in front of Liam. But a nightmare. A nightmare would leave Theo in a bad mood, would leave the car with a thick scent of terror than neither would be able to ignore. A nightmare was painful to listen to, because Theo wasn't meant to get scared. He wasn't meant to be affected by the crap he'd seen. He was meant to be unshakable. Theo was meant to be the one you had nightmares about, he was meant to be the monster beneath the bed and everyone knew monsters didn't get scared.

Theo let out another groan, his heart rate picking up further, the scent of panic rising in the car. Liam reached out before he could stop himself, fingers gently unhooking Theo's from the blanket. Theo's hand was clammy as Liam took it in his, arm stretched awkwardly over the back of his seat to try and keep Theo's as still as possible. The only thing worse than Theo waking up from a nightmare in front of Liam would be Theo waking up from a nightmare in front of Liam while Liam was sneakily holding his hand to try and comfort him.

Claws dug into his hand and he bit back a yelp, tightening his grip, he shifted, letting his other hand join the fray, engulfing Theo's between his. Liam licked his lips, forcing himself to ignore the sting of pain from claws. He tapped his finger against the back of Theo's hand, once, twice. Recreating his own heartbeat on Theo's skin. Calm and steady.

Maybe he'd missed his chance for Theo to tell him about the nightmares, For him to be able to help when Theo was conscious. Maybe Theo was so stubborn that he wouldn't have even held up his end of the deal even if Liam had won and Liam still wouldn't have been able to do anything more than ask for a chance to help. but this, this he could do. So Liam ignored the way Theo's palm was too hot against his, he ignored the claws in his skin and focused instead on the tap of his finger against Theo's skin. Once, Twice.

He watched as the signs of the nightmare dissipated. As the claws withdrew from his skin and the sweat on his brow dried out. He listened as Theo's heartbeat slowed once more and his breathing evened to match Liam's before Theo's features finally softened, his body going lax against the seats. Hand a dead weight in Liam's

He waited until he was sure Theo didn't need the soft tap of his finger against his skin to keep him anchored before he withdrew his left hand. He left the right one, shifting quietly until he found a comfortable way to lie without breaking the contact. He laced his fingers into Theo's, thumb returning to the soft tapping, a movement that morphed far too quickly into him stroking soothing circles against the skin.

“It'd be a lot easier if you'd just talk to me.” Liam breathed. Theo's fingers twitched in his but he stayed asleep. Relaxed and at ease in a way that made Liam feel bizarrely happy at the sight of him sleeping peacefully, sparkles of confetti still stood out in his dark hair and at any other time Liam would be happy to disrupt the peace to take a photo so he could mock Theo the next day, but as it was Liam couldn't bring himself to care that Theo looked like a unicorn had throw up on h, not when he was sleeping soundly and his palm was warm in his.


	16. Pack of dogs

Liam woke before Theo. He figured he shouldn't be that surprised, Theo hadn't slept much in the past week and, the few times he had he'd either been woken by a nightmare, Liam, or on one occasion, a police officer but still, despite everything it was strange to think that not only had Theo slept a whole night through but he'd also stayed calm enough not to yank his hand from Liam's.

Liam blinked out of the window. Not yet ready to move despite the uncomfortable press of his bladder. The blanket around his was warm and soft and despite Theo rudely stealing his own blanket back Liam's knew one didn't smell too bad. Their scents had leached into it from where it had been stuffed into the duffel and then laid over Liam for a night nicely masking the smell of random shoppers and despite his arm being sufficiently dead from the awkward angle he didn't want to pull his hand out from Theo's.

_It's helping him sleep_ Liam thought with a small nod and quick, resolute huff. _Nothing weird about it_ And he could believe himself, as long as he didn't think too hard about the fact that they'd....sleep wrestled..just two days before. 

Theo's fingers begun to twitch just as Liam was worrying he'd wet himself. Liam slid his hand from Theo's grip, he curled his hand into a fist, trying to counteract the sudden spike of cool air against the skin. Theo let out a muffled grunt that Liam supposed was meant to mean 'good morning'. He watched as Theo slowly peeled his eyes open, squinting against the sun pouring through the windows bitterly. Liam shrugged out of his blanket, throwing open the door, ignoring the hiss of 'fucking cold' from Theo as he wandered further into the field to find somewhere a bit more hidden from the main road to take a piss.

By the time he was back at the car Theo was sitting in the bed of the truck, blanket around his shoulders, knee's tucked up to his chest and chin resting on them.

“You alright?” Liam asked, Theo hummed, the sound soft. “Are you actually awake right now or is sleepwalking a thing I should be prepared for.” Theo grunted again. Liam couldn't help but laugh as Theo tilted his head towards him, hair sticking out every which way and his eyes still hazy with sleep. “You sleep well?” Theo's lips curled in a smile, either he was too sleepy to try and stop it or he just didn't care about Liam seeing him actually looking happy any more. Liam really wasn't sure which one it was. His head bobbed in a nod and Liam resisted the urge to brag about how he'd helped with that.

“Where too?” Theo asked, voice coming out in a dry croak. Liam shrugged, looking towards the main road.

“We could just drive? See where we end up.”

“You drive.”

“It's daytime.”

“Well noticed.” Theo hummed, tossing Liam the keys. Liam watched as he basically rolled out of the back and threw himself into the still reclined passenger seat.

“You know, sleeping well is meant to make you less tired.” Liam said. Theo pulled the blanket up until it was basically at his ears, eyes peeking out, crinkled at the edges like he was smiling behind the cover.

“I needed it after all your snoring.”

“Will you cut it out with the snoring? I don't constantly joke about your drooling!”

“Tell you what, if you start the car first time I won't make another snoring joke.”

“Deal.”

*

“Jesus, that's almost as annoying as your snoring.” Theo snorted, Liam glowered out at the road stretching in front of them. His phone vibrated harshly against the dashboard leaving both boys glowering at it.

“Then get it-”

“You get it, it's your phone.”

“I'm driving, I can't take my hand off to see who it is!” The phone rattled again. “Come Theo plea-” Theo launched himself forwards with a grumble throwing his blanket into the back seat leaving a wisp of fir and citrus lingering in the air. “Thank you.” he sighed. “So who is it?”

“It's a video call. From Stiles.” Theo said, face twisting in distaste.

“Answer it.” Liam urged, surely if Stiles was calling there was a good reason.

“Really? You won't take your hand off the wheel but you'll video chat with someone while you drive.” Theo said, unimpressed.

“Theo come on. He'll bitch if I ignore the phone call.” Liam said. Theo sighed but swiped his finger, accepting the call. He set the phone up so It was leaning between the window and the dashboard, focused on Liam. Liam could tell that Theo must also be in the shot by the sour look on Stiles's face the moment it appeared.

“You watched star wars without me?!” Stiles shrieked. “Dude, that's just..That's a knife to the back. Why aren't me and Mason good enough?”

“Why are people taking this so personally.”

“It's star wars. Of course it's taken personally.” Theo scoffed shaking his head at Liam like he was an idiot. Stiles looked ready to faint on screen.

“You know it still makes me sick knowing that I've watched the same movie as Theo.” Stiles said

“He's got a boner for star wars.” Liam said with a small laugh.

“I haven't got a boner for star wars.” Theo huffed.

“Dude, You knew all the characters names and were like telling me what all the background aliens were. Not to mention the twenty-minute rant about Anakin being manipulated into everything and how he was a victim.”

“Hey, don't use that judgey tone.” Stiles scolded. “Anakin _was_ screwed over. Don't get me wrong I love Star Wars and I'd _love_ to be a Jedi but the Jedi are some messed up people my friend. He was a decent person, proven by Darth Vader redeeming himself at the end, Anakin just made some wrong choices. If you don't get that then-”

“If you really think that why can't you accept the same happened to me?” Liam's head snapped to the side just in time to see Theo's eyes widen, his lips parted in shock as if no part of him meant to actually say that.

“What?” Stiles asked. Liam blinked between the screen and Theo. He flinched as Theo's finger begun to tap against his seat, his expression returning to the uninterested mask he'd managed to keep away for most of the morning.

“I'm just saying.” Theo hummed, voice a lacey drawl that made Liam's skin crawl as a smirk crept onto his face. “Anakin was nine when he met the Jedi, he was told he could have power, a better life, that he could be something, if he just went with them. He just had to leave his family. Sound familiar to you?” Stiles spluttered on the screen.

“That's not..I don't-”

“Or how about how they spent the next ten years grooming him, trying to teach him _not_ to feel.” Theo said, finger still tapping. Once, twice. For once Stiles was silent, eyes bugging out of his head looking like his world had just been tipped upside down. Liam looked between the two, licking his lips. Unease bubbling in his chest. “You want to hate me? Fine. Do it. But don't sit there and say Anakin's a victim and I'm evil when I basically did the same thing he did. Just better.” Stiles continued staring, mouth gaping gormless. Theo's finger continued to tap. Apparently waiting for a reply. The second seemed to last an eternity before Liam moved, one hand coming off the wheel and jabbing the red button. Stiles face vanished in a blink, returning to the lock screen. Liam's eyes lifted to Theo, who was already looking at him, eyebrow arched in a silent question.

“It felt like the right time for a dramatic hang up.” Liam explained. Theo's eyebrow climbed higher. “Or did I read that wrong?” Theo's lips twitched his eyes moving back to the road. Liam followed his lead, quickly swerving the car back into the centre of the lane.

“It was the perfect time for a dramatic hang-up.” Theo agreed.

“Good.” The phone rattled against the dash as Stiles tried to call back.“You want to go to the salt lake?” Liam asked. Theo nodded, arm swaying in the wind out the window.

“Why not. Can't wait to see the big pool of brine.” Theo said. “Sure that won't be boring.”

“It's going to be fun asshole.” Liam snorted, pressing his foot lightly on the gas.

“Woah, don't you think you're going a bit fast? You almost overtook that snail.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Liam huffed.

*

“Wow.” Theo said breathlessly. Liam squinted against the salty air, it was like he could feel it crystallising his eyebrows. He scrubbed a finger over one of them, expecting to see piles of salt pouring down. Nothing happened. “This is just..Look how awesome this rock is! It has salt on it.”

“It kinda smells.” Liam grumbled. “Mind if I wait in the car?”

“Oh thank god.” Theo said letting out a relieved sigh, the excitement falling fro his face as he turned around and made his way back towards the car, basically scurrying over the crystallized shore. Liam raced after him. “Can you feel it in your eyebrows? I can feel it in my eyebrows.” Theo grumbled, scrubbing a hand over his brow like Liam had done moments before.

“I thought you liked it?”

“It's a salty lake Liam, we don't like _that_ far from the sea and that's definitely bigger and doesn't smell as weird.”

“You lived in sewers but you're turning tail and running at a bit of brine?”

“And here I thought we'd finally found something saltier than you.” Theo muttered. Liam replied with a quick shove.

*

“Hey Scott.” Liam said smiling innocently at the camera. Scott hovered over a desk smiling warmly as Stiles sat glowering at a star wars poster in the background.

“Hey Liam...Can I talk to Theo?” Scott asked. Liam's head snapped over to Theo

“What do you want?” Theo asked with a bored sigh, Liam tilted the camera towards Theo, glaring as his finger begun to tap at the wheel. He was going to cut it off one day.

“Liam mentioned you were in the Vegas. That still the case?” Scott said.

“No.”

“Oh..Alright, where are you?”

“Why do you-” Liam started. He'd said it was fine, he said Liam could stay why would he-

“Utah.” Theo answered simply as if he weren't at all worried that an angry flock of Liam's pack wasn't going to come down and drag Liam away.

“Utah?” Scott said. “So uh..you reckon you could make it to Idaho by tomorrow?”

“Depends on why you want us in Idaho.” Theo said slowly.

“You'd have known if you didn't hang up on Stiles before he could get to the point.”

“Technically Liam hung up on Stiles.” Theo said with a satisfied little twitch of his lips. “It's about the full moon isn't it?”

“The full moon?” Liam parroted. “Why? When is it?”

“Tomorrow.” Scott said.

“You're a werewolf Liam. You need to learn the freaking moon cycle.” Theo scoffed. “So what's in Idaho?”

“I-”

“There's a pack. Derek knows the Alpha, She said you can stay for the full moon so-”

“I don't want to.” Liam said stiffly.

“Liam.” Scott said softly. “You still need to work on your control and..well.since Hayden left it's only gotten worse. You can't just hang out in a hotel without any restraints, you could hurt someone.”

“It's a good idea, having someone to stop you go all murder wolf.” Theo said softly. Liam's let out a betrayed whine that only seemed to amuse Theo. “It's the first full moon since the anuk-ite, your anchor moved away-”

“Hayden-”

“Scott and Mason are in another state. One that _you_ don't want to go back to. Getting away from humans might be a good plan. If you lose control-”

“Then I have you.” Liam scoffed. Theo's eyes widened, lips parting over unspoken words. “So I'll be-”

“You don't exactly have the friendliest feelings towards me.” Theo croaked.

“What?”

“That stuff you said the other night.” Theo mumbled, he cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. “You obviously still want to kick my ass-” Liam opened his mouth to retort. “Which I get. But I'm not a fan of the idea of being the only one in the way of you and the bloodlust.”

“You apologised.” Liam said stiffly. “We're good.”

“Liam-”

“I'm serious. We're..you know...friendlier.”

“Right..Okay..well...” Scott said slowly. Liam snapped his eyes back to the phone where Scott was blinking owlishly. “I still want you to go alright? Derek trusts them-”

“Derek doesn't trust-”

“Exactly.” Scott said eagerly. “But he trusts them, or well, he promises they _won't_ kill you so-”

“I still don't want to go.” Liam gruffed. He was on the road trip to get away from supernatural drama, not to go meet a group of random werewolves

“Liam come on. It's one night and then you two can carry on to Disney land or wherever the hell you're going.”

“We're going to-” Theo asked.

“No.” Liam said quickly. “We're not going to Disney land and we're not going to Idaho!”

“Think about it man-”

“Mason?”

“You go to Idaho, Theo drops you off. He gets some time to go do...whatever the hell it is he does when he's not around and you get a night without him and the next day you meet up and boom Disney land-”

“Why would we have to meet up the next day? He'd be with me-”

“Well-”

“I don't think I'm invited to the little full moon party.” Theo said with a stiff smirk tugging at his lips. Liam's eyes fell back to the screen brow scrunching as Scott and Mason looked at each other with wide eyes. Stiles scoffed in the background.

“You have control.” Scott said after a moment, voice tentative. “You don't need to go, Liam does, we figured you'd probably like a night to-”

“I'm not an idiot.” Theo scoffed. “You're a true alpha, at least have the balls to be honest with me McCall.” Scott's brow smoothed out, his chin jutting up.

“I can't risk you hurting them.” He said calmly. Liam held his breath, waiting for the argument, for the anger.

“Just tell me where I need to drop Liam off and he can find his way.” Theo said, voice soft. Scott's shoulders drooped in relief.

“Wait what?” Liam asked.

“Thanks. Okay so if you go to Idaho then-”

“No.” Liam snapped. “I'm not, I haven't agreed to this! You can't just ship me off to some werewolf sleepover because you want a night off. That's not fair. If I have to go to this crap Theo has to too.”

“Look I know you-”

“Liam's right.”

“What?”

“Seriously man. I told you it was a sucky plan.” Stiles said with a small snort. “He should be coming back here for the full moon-”

“I don't want-”

“But-” Stiles said loudly cutting Liam off. “Since he's gone all little miss sunshine on us-” Theo snorted. “-and won't do that then, as I said, this is a dumb plan.”

“It's not-”

“You want to take little hulk wolf and drag him out alone into the middle of the wilderness against his will and have the one person in the entire state he knows ditch him there when his bloodlust is at his peak?”

“I-”

“Sorry Scotty but doing that is a sure fire way to get another pack pissed off with you when he eats all their little wolfy children when he freaks out about being around a group of supernatural strangers.”

“So what do you want them to do?”

“I'm guessing chloroforming him and throwing him into a lake is still out?”

“Yes!”

“What?” Liam squeaked.

“We are right next to a lake.” Theo hummed. Liam backhanded him.

“I'm just saying.”

“No one is being drugged.” Scott said shortly.

“Okay, then I think, and believe me I hate to say this, Theo's the best bet at keeping Liam in control.”

“Thank you.” Liam sighed. “We'll just carry on as normal and-”

“Nu-uh Scott's also right about you being away from humans. Like, far away, I don't want you coming back flashing some baby blues because Theo was too distracted with his own reflection to notice you mauling someone. They should both go to the pack.”

“But-”

“Theo's not going to hurt them.” Stiles said, face twisting like the words caused him physical pain.

“Are you-”

“You were the one telling me like two days ago that I didn't need to go and drag Liam back here, that he'd be safe with Theo. I'm not saying he's not still an asshole, or that I trust him because I'd love for him to fuck up so we could stick him back in the ground but he's...he's like, I mean look at him. He has fucking confetti in his hair.” Stiles snapped. Liam snorted a laugh as Theo's eyes snapped up to the mirror trying to check his hair for the still present dregs of confetti. “Dude's lost his edge. He went to a _water park_ Scott. And I mean....Derek gave us the information. Do we trust Dere-”

“Yes. Stiles. Of course we trust Derek.”

“Let me finish. Do we trust Derek's judgment on who is non murderous?” Stiles asked, Scott paused, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. “I mean. He hasn't exactly had the best track record with people he tru-”

“Theo goes with him.” Scott said quickly. Stiles clapped him on the back.

“Exactly, and then, if they are murderous Theo will take a few of them out before he goes down, meanwhile Liam can run the other direction and come home safe and sound. It's like, three birds one stone.”

“I was almost touched.” Theo snorted.

“Shut it, Darth Vader, this conversation doesn't involve you.”

“I can send you the coordinates. You'll have to walk a fair bit, they're pretty far into the woods but Derek said it's nice there and-”

“I'm not going to Idaho.

*

They were going to Idaho.

Liam really had no say in it. Not when Theo had the steering wheel and Scott was using his best Alpha voice, so, eventually, he had begrudgingly accepted it, if only because Stiles went to bring up the star wars conversation again and Theo's dumb finger had started ticking like a clock. He'd considered going back on his word when after a quick stop in a diner Theo had tossed Liam the keys and told him to find somewhere for them to sleep. They'd driven in silence, night falling around them as Theo scrawled on a map finding where they'd be going the next night. Liam knew he was paying no attention to what Liam was doing when Liam had got out to pee and Theo hadn't snapped at how he should have gone back at the diner.

Liam had looked at the next few turns chewing his lip. He could drive the other way, leave Idaho far far away from them. Maybe by the time Theo realised and righted their course it would be too late to get there on time.

They could buy some more movies. Have another night watching stuff and eating junk food while they figured out where to go next.

Before he could convince himself that he was willing to risk his life to avoid an awkward night of being stuck with supernatural creatures he spotted it. A little path leading to a corps of trees glittered beneath the moon. He could see the rise and fall of the city, the flickering lights beyond the hill. It didn't seem like a shabby place to sleep. Nicer than the fields or edges of roads Theo usually parked them on.

Liam came to a slow stop, a few other cars littered the clearing Theo kept on with the map, fingers sliding over it slowly as he traced the mass of green paper that imitated the forest they'd be stuck in come the next night. With a sigh Liam dug out his phone, ready to listen to some music when he heard it. A soft moan and an uncomfortable slap of skin that made both boys raise their heads. The map falling forgotten in Theo's lap as he looked out the window.

“um..Are they-”

“Liam where are we?” Theo asked, squinting through the glass.

“I found us somewhere to sleep.” Liam said slowly. Another moan came. Theo pursed his lips, amusement bubbling close beneath the surface making Liam's cheeks heat.

“So...Option one, you're trying to not so subtley hint.”

“What?” Liam asked, flinching at another moan.

“Option two. You're a voyeur and were hoping I'd be asleep.” Theo continued.

“Wait what-”

“Or option three. Which I'm really hoping is the real reason we're here. You're a fucking idiot.”

“What's wrong with-”

“...You've parked in a dogging spot.”

“What?”

“Is that all you know how to say?”

“No one is dogging.” Liam hissed. The sound of skin slapping together continued. Moans drifting through the air. Theo's eyebrow twitched upwards. Liam sucked on his lips, gritting his jaw trying to figure out whether listening to people having sex for the night was worth not admitting he was wrong to Theo. A particularly rancorous moan echoed leaving Liam flinching. “Some people may be dogging.” Liam said bitterly. A moan followed his words. Theo smothered a laugh, badly, laying back in his seat and closing his eyes.

“Well I guess we'll just sleep here then if I'm hearing things”

“Fine.”

“Great.” Theo hummed softly.

“Oh god harder-Fuck yes yes ye-” Liam pumped the gas attempting to start the car, the engine roared, then stilled. Theo's eyes cracked open, a smug grin spreading.

“What's wrong Liam? I thought nothing weird was happening here.”

“Choke me-” Liam's head snapped in horror towards the direction of the voice as Theo let out a laugh loud enough to make a few of the couples pause in what they were doing.

“Theo! Get us out of here.”

“Alright, alright.” Theo chuckled. Liam rolled his eyes at the tears of mirth glistening in Theo's eyes. Of course he'd find the situation hilarious. “Come on, Move then.” He said.

The two scrambled around the seat, elbows poking into jawbones and knees being kicked. With the amount, the two rocked the car in the resulting scuffle of trying to switch seats without actually getting up Liam was pretty sure any onlookers would think they fit right in.

“You know I'm telling everyone you took me to a dogging spot against my will right?” Theo said as he started the car on the first try. His arm dropped along the back of Liam's seat as he reversed them back towards the road. Liam ignored him.

Once Theo had found them somewhere else to sleep Liam did the same as the night before, pulling out his phone and scrolling lazily through it, answering texts to Mason and the pack

_Yes Scott, we're on our way to Idaho. No Stiles, I'm not going to hit on a 'cute girlwolf' by telling her 'Idarealho'.Yes Mason, I will definitely ask how they know Derek because he's to 'scowly to ask'._

He finally put his phone down once Theo was drooling in the back-seat, shifted around, pulling the blanket up to his chin before he was reaching for Theo's hand. Sure, he had been sleeping peacefully already but there was no telling how long that would last for. If he was going to be stuck with Theo on a full moon he didn't exactly want him in a bad mood.

*

Liam woke up to the feeling of a warm hand in his and the pressure of a pen running across the skin of his wrist. Liam blinked his eyes open slowly, squinting through the morning light pouring its way, far too brightly may he add, through the car windows. Theo was propped up on one elbow, hand still clutched in Liam's, something that Liam guessed wasn't bothering him, if the way Theo's thumb rubbed across Liam's knuckles slowly was anything to go by.

Although, one look at Theo's face told him that Theo had probably forgotten he was even holding Liam's hand. His eyes were firmly on the pen sliding across Liam's skin, his tongue poking out, caught between his teeth like a child concentrating on a math problem. His hair was still rumpled from sleep, sticking up in all directions. The word adorable popped into Liam's head, this time he managed to swallow it down.

“What are you doing?” Liam said instead, voice coming out in a sleepy croak. Theo jumped, eyes snapping up to meet Liam's. The shock wore away a moment later and Theo returned to drawing as if it were normal for them.

“You can see in a minute, I'm almost done.” Theo hummed.

“If I get ink poisoning I'll kick your ass.” Liam replied, rubbing his head on the seat like cat as he let his eyes slip closed again. Theo didn't dignify that with a response so Liam left it, closing his eyes again and wondering whether it would be a bad idea to fall back to sleep.

“Alright, I'm done.” Theo said, what felt like a second later, Liam realised pretty quickly it hadn't been and that he had in fact fallen back to sleep. He was hit by how awake Theo looked, skin basically glowing as if the two nights of sleep had rejuvenated him, the perpetual bags had almost vanished, now Liam was fairly sure he only saw them because he'd grown used to checking beneath Theo's eyes to check if he'd been sleeping or not. Theo smirked over at him as he clicked the cap back onto the pen and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well, you can look now

Liam pulled his arm back to himself, looking over the pen marks.

“Oh dude what the fu-” Liam grumbled. “Seriously?” Liam scowled at his arm, where a fairly detailed comic was drawn of him in what he could only assume was cinderella's dress before the 'fairy godmother' who in this case held a striking resemblance to a cartoon Scott turned him into a pumpkin with fangs.

“What do you think?”

“I think you had way too much spare time on your hands.” Liam huffed.

“I think you should get it as a tattoo. I got a lighter we-”

“No.” Liam snorted. “If I'm getting a tattoo it's not going to be some shitty-”

“Does that mean you would get a tattoo?” Theo asked curiously.

“I mean, yeah, maybe, one day. Maybe?”

“You sound real sure about that.” Theo snarked. “So what would you get?”

“I think Theodork in comic sans across my chest.” Liam hummed. Theo shook his head, lips tipping in a smile.

“Was that an insult or a love confession?”

“Insult, obviously.” Liam scoffed. Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Insult? Right, because tattooing some guys name over your heart is really mean.”

“I..” Liam blinked, scowling as he realised that it was a very good point.

“First you try and get me dogging and then you want to tattoo my na-”

“Alright shut up!” Liam grumbled. I've just woken up alright. I'm not at the top of my game.”

“Are you ever?”

“Go fuck yourself. It's not like you can talk, you spent what, three hours holding my hand and drawing on my arm! That's not exactly big bad Theo material.” Theo's hand disappeared from his in an instant, smile falling as his face did a strange little wobble where he seemed to be figuring out what expression to go with.

“I wasn't..You were holding _my_ hand.” Theo huffed, as if that made oh so much difference. “In my sleep, like a creeper and when I tried to pull away you growled.”

“I did no-” Liam started.

“You want to bet? You remember how this went when you said you didn't snore? What the hell were you doing anyway? Why would you-”

“I was helping.”

“Helping? By molesting my hand?”

“Oh don't be a dick. Yes, I was helping. You were having a nightmare and since you won't talk I had to try something and so I...I used nightmare prevention techniques.”

“nightmare prev-”

“Yes. Nightmare prevention. It's a thing so deal with it. You slept well didn't you? No nightmares-” Theo opened his mouth. “Exactly, so a thank you would be nice.” Liam ignored the heat he could feel burning at his cheeks, turning his attention to outside the window. Theo clicked his tongue behind him, letting out a slow sigh.

“I'm not saying thank you.”

“I didn't ask you to. I didn't want you to know-”

“That's just creepy.” Theo said. Liam turned back to him, anger burning in his chest, maybe Scott had been right about the full moon, only Theo was smiling, soft and teasing, eyes sparkling. “I mean, the sleep touching is bad enough but specifically doing it in secret, that's stalker territory pum-”

“Would you prefer I held your hand while you were awake?” Liam asked with a matching tone. Theo's lips twisted, his eyes flickering across Liam's face.

“You can try if you want, see if it gets you a punch in the face or not.” Theo said, teeth bared in a threatening grin. When Liam had no reply the grin only grew. “Thought so. We should get going.” Theo slithered through the gap between the seats, throwing himself into the driver's seat and starting the car even as Liam glared half-heartedly.

The car was quiet for all of five minutes before Liam got bored of it. He shifted, copying Theo's movement from a few days before and throwing his legs up onto Theo's lap. Theo raised an eyebrow, looking down at Liam's legs. Liam left them in place.

“So what would you get?” He asked, shuffling around until he was rested comfortably against the car door.

“What?” Theo asked, finally taking his eyes from Liam's legs and back to the road.

“Tattoo's. What would you get?”

“Never thought about it.” Theo said with a small shrug. “What about you?” Liam shrugged, much like Theo had, he'd thought about getting a tattoo before, once or twice, but never really settled on anything he'd actually want to get, just random idea's popping into his head now and then. Usually as a joke more than anything.

“You could get lyrics to highway to hell-” Liam tried, he let out a laugh as Theo yanked his ankle hard enough to leave Liam sliding a good few inches down the seat. His head hit the door with a small crack. Theo's hand stayed, fingers curled loosely around his ankle.

“You're so far from funny.” He murmured.

“I'm guessing hells bells lyrics are out too then?” Theo rolled his eyes, giving his leg another soft tug.“Or, you could get a pumpkin to match my Theodork tattoo.” The Chimera laughed, eyes flickering away from the road. Liam was positive he should be more worried about Theo's driving when his eyes weren't on the road and he only had one hand on the wheel.

“I hope you know I'm going to get you drunk one day and convince you to get it.” Theo said with a grin. Liam flicked his middle finger up joyfully. Theo squeezed his foot. “Be nice.” he scoffed. “You know what you _should_ get?”

“What?” Liam asked.

“Knuckle tats.”

“Knuckle tats?” Liam scoffed.

“Yeah, Baby Wolf, wait no, Hulk wolf. No! Beta Life. Nice big writing one letter per knuckle.” Liam snorted out a laugh.

“Good idea. But you're not making use of the space. Beta life on the knuckles and then baby wolf on the toe knuckles.”

“Did you just use the phrase toe knuckles?”

“Shut up.” Liam huffed. “Think about it though, If I punched someone with my left hand I'd be punching them with life.”

“So deep man.” Theo said, voice a raspy drawl that made Liam laugh. Liam wasn't that surprised to find he quite liked well rested Theo. “And like-” Theo kept the smokey voice. “-If you kicked someone you'd be kicking them with baby.” Liam snorted an unattractive laugh, a small spray of spittle assaulting the window. He wiped it off quickly with his sleeve glaring at Theo's amused smirk. He watched the 'welcome to Idaho' sign spiral past.

*

Theo hopped out the car shutting the door with a loud clack. Liam let out a loud sigh, looking up at the sky, it was only a few shades lighter than Theo's truck, fluffy white clouds lingering at the edges of the horizon.

“If it rains I'm going to kick your ass.”

“Noted.” Theo hummed.

“Come on Theo. You can't seriously be wanting to trek into the middle of nowhere to find-”

“I don't. But Scott wants _you_ to. So suck it up and get walking.”

“But-”

“Just think of it as camping.” Theo said.

“I hate camping.”

“It's one night.” Theo sighed. “One night and then Scott will get off our back's until you're back in beacon hills.

“but think about it-” Liam said, Theo let his eyes roll up into his head dramatically, Liam ignored him. “We get back in the car and we go to Disney land. then up to like...Niagara falls! And uh new york! You know, I mean, I hear it's a hell of a town.” Theo let out a rumbling snort of laughter as he shoved Liam towards the tree line.

“That sounds like a great plan for another day. But right now we're making sure all you're going to kill tonight is a few woodland creatures.”

“Dude come-”

“Scott's right Liam. If you want to kill someone then fine. We'll go find a motel, or a field, and we'll wait for the moon to come up but don't be surprised when you wake up tomorrow morning covered in blood with blue eyes and I'm three states over.”

“I'm not going to kill anyone!”

“I'm not risking getting sent back because you're feeling overly confident in your control.” Theo said, he turned and stomped ahead, leaving Liam in the dust. Liam looked back to the car, chest tight with longing. Why couldn't they just spend the night in some random field arguing about dumb shit. Liam was versed enough in the supernatural to know that meeting other supernatural creatures generally ended in disaster. “Come on Pumpkin let's hustle.” Liam let out a groan, scuffing his feet as he took off after Theo bitterly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long!! I will try and update again real soon.
> 
> If you want to possibly make that easier for me and help me get a new laptop as mine is currently drowning in brokenness to make writing easier then you can donate to my 'new laptop fund' through this link.  
> https://www.paypal.me/Thiamfresh
> 
> If you can't (which i understand and i'm sorry being a pain and asking) then no big deal. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as i said, will try to get you another one before too long! Have a great weekend :) x


	17. 500 miles

“We've been walking for hours.” Liam huffed Theo's head tipped back in a silent groan. “Are we almost there?” Liam squinted through the moss covered trees hoping desperately for a house to appear so they could finally stop walking.

“No Liam” Theo huffed. “For the millionth time, we are not almost there.”

“But we've-”

“Been walking for hours. Yes, I know. I've been here the whole time, listening to you bitch.” Theo said stiffly. “You know, maybe, if you put more effort into walking and less into complaining about it we might actually be there by now?”

“So we are close?” Liam tried. Theo's groan was a lot less quiet that time, ripping through the forest. A bird took off from the trees above them, squaking indignantly as it flew away. "I'm just asking-"

“You see that branch?” Theo said, pointing ahead to a large snapped off stick. Liam gave a bemused nod. “I'm going to beat you to death with it if you ask me if we're close again.” Theo said, voice sugar sweet.

“I just want a rough estimate of how long-”

“A few more hours you freaking child!”

“Hours?!” Liam shrieked.

“Yes. Liam. Hours. You see this dot-” Theo shoved the map under Liam's nose, a small red dot hovering over the middle of nowhere Idaho. “That's where we're going and this-” he pointed down the map. “This is where we are.”

“Well, that doesn't look too far.” Liam said, hope bubbling in his chest. Theo let out a humourless laugh.

“This is where we started.” He moved his finger, barely a centimetre to where the green hue of trees broke to grey that Liam guessed was meant to be the carpark.

“But that's...That means we're half way.”

“I think a bit under actually.” Theo said calmly. Liam let out a pitiful moan, dropping down to sit on a fallen log.

“You know what, just beat me to death. It'll be easier than walking the rest I-” Theo didn't let him finished, just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yanked him back up. Liam let Theo lead him along, head ducked in a pout.

*

“You know. I'm starting to wonder if there's anyone actually out here.” Theo sighed, squinting up at the sun as sweat dripped down his brow. It wasn't that hot, but after hours of hiking through uneven forest floors both were drenched in sweat. Theo more so, if only because he'd all but dragged Liam a third of the way. Liam huffed a small laugh, it would be just their luck to hike hours into a forest to meet a pack that wasn't there.

“Maybe they're not.” Liam said picking at his sticky shirt with a grimace. “Maybe I'm just luring you into a trap. The packs all here ready to-”

“Not funny Liam.” Theo said voice brokering no room for arguments.

“Right.” Liam nodded clearing his throat as he jogged with Theo, who pushed through the leaves with renewed vigour. “Sorry about that, guess my sense of humours been damaged by the sun.” Theo slowed slightly, falling into step with Liam as he fought off a smile.

“You'd have to have a sense of humor to start with.” 

“Hey! I'm hilarious.” Liam said.

“Did your Mom tell you that?”

“You know you're not funny either right?”

“Funnier than you.” Theo mused. Liam wiped the sweat from his brow peering around them to be met with only trees.

“Maybe we should just howl?”

“We don't need to howl. We have coordinates.” Theo said waving the map with an angry little flutter of paper.

“We're like on top of the coordinates and I can't hear another person around. Or smell any werewolves.” Liam pointed out. “What if Scott didn't tell them we're coming?”

“He said he told them.” Theo sighed.

“Last I heard he said he told them _I_ was coming. What if he didn't mention you?”

“Then we'll tell them who I am. The McCall pack's babysitter." Liam was starting to think he spent more than half of his time with Theo just rolling his eyes. "He would have told them. He doesn't trust me enough not to warn them exactly who i am."

"He wouldn't tell them everything."

"He'll tell them enough. Doubt i'm going to have the warmest welcome."

"Then why are we even here?" Liam snapped. "Why the hell would you walk into a pack of unknown werewolves expecting them to hate you already?"

"Guess i like the attention."

"Theo!" Liam hissed. Theo let out a slow breath through his nose. 

“A minute ago you wanted to howl for them and now you want to leave?”

“Well it's not like I wanted to be here in the first place! If we can't even find them there's no point being here so we can just turn around and-”

“We told Scott we would be here. If he finds out we weren't-”

“So we tell him we tried and we could find it. By the time we get back to the truck and call him it'll be too late to hike back out here so we can just spend the night how I wanted-” Theo let out a dramatic groan, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“That's a great idea Liam. Apart from the part where you lose control and kill someone.”

“I'm in control!” Liam said, forcing his voice to stay steady and quiet.

“For now. Sure, what about when the moon rises? You're strong when you're angry and a pain in the ass to keep track of on a good day let alone when you're out for blood. I'm not having you tear up my seats or kill someone because you wanted to prove you could wear big boy pants.” Theo ranted. Liam heard a crunch of a twig, his eyes shifting to behind Theo.

“Theo-”

“No. Liam! We have walked for like six god damn hours I'm not turning around and making Scott think I lied to him, because we both know he would say it's my fault-” Liam's eyes widened as a wolf inched out from the underbrush, coarse grey fur coating its body.

“THEO!”

“I AM TALKING! - Because you have a problem hanging with some bullshit hermit pack for one god-damn night-”

“WELL SHUT UP BECAUSE THERE IS A WOLF BEHIND YOU!” Liam screamed. Theo's words died on his tongue. He turned slowly. The grey wolf paused, eyes settled on Theo.

“So there is.” Theo hummed softly. The wolf changed, bones creaking as she shifted back into a woman in her early forties. Her brown eyes flashed red. "Are you Sammy or is there about to be a fight?" The woman smiled in a way that Liam hoped meant that she was the alpha they were looking for.

“Hello.” Liam said, lifting his hand in a jilted wave. The woman's eyes shifted to him, her head tilting slow and steady like a robot.

“You must be Liam.” She said, Liam was pleasantly surprised to find she didn't talk like C3PO, instead it was soft and warm.

“You must be cold.” Theo muttered shooting Liam a glare. Liam's eyebrow pinched in confusion. He hadn't done anything.

“Which would make you Theo.” She said, Liam could have believed she hadn't heard Theo's comment if it weren't for the crows feet crinkling around her eyes in amusement. “I fear I interrupted a conversation. What was it you were saying about 'bullshit hermit pack?' don't let me stop you.” Liam's eyes widened Theo however just laughed.

“I'd apologise but I'm pretty sure Scott didn't promise I'd be polite when he told you I'd be tagging along.” He hummed, squaring his shoulders. Liam expected a fight, or at least a growl, he didn't expect the woman to smile wide enough to make her nose scrunch. She held out a hand.

“My names Sammy. We're glad you chose to stay with us on your travels.” Theo took her hand gingerly in a quick shake. Liam inched forwards slowly and accepted his own awkward handshake.

“What are you a motel?” Theo snorted.

“I prefer to think of us as a halfway house.” Sammy said with another nose scrunching grin as she stepped backward, towards the trees.

“Well Theo should fit right in then.”

“What did I say earlier about you not being funny?”

“Boy." She called, drawing their attention ones more. "Follow me. You look like you could use a sit down” Liam peered back down at his own sweat slick clothes and couldn't help but agree. “Do try to keep up won't you?” Sammy hummed. Liam watched as she shifted back into a wolf and took off. Liam caught Theo's eye before they took off running after her.

*

The 'halfway house' it turned out was a clearing packed with tents and sleeping bags. There were even a few little blue camping chairs placed around and too many coolers to even count. Liam paused at the edge of the tree line eyeing the small crowd of people milling around the area. Most seemed to busy setting up the remainder of the tents but an old man sat curled in a camping chair fast asleep as small children piled leaves into his lap and tried to stifle their giggles.

“Come on.” Theo said, noticing Liam pause and moved to yank him along by the sleeve. Sammy walked past a man, only a few years older than themselves with thick black and a cheesy grin. He gave a small nod to Sammy before carrying on towards the pair. Liam watched Sammy disappear into an honest to god tepee.

“Yo whatsup.” The man said coming to a stop in front of them and rocking on his heels. “People are still arriving and Marc only got here with the tents for most of them like...half an hour ago so no ones put em up yet which means we should probably get out of dodge before we get roped into helping. You alright with a walking tour?” He turned back to the camp. Not giving them long enough to reply and traipsed off. Theo followed, Liam was tugged along like a dog on a leash. “Alright, so, this is where we sleep, eat and hang out with the adults.” He said waving to the mass of tents and tepee's around them. “The bathroom is through those trees, walk until you find the hole.” He jabbed a thumb to the left on the camp. “You walk south of dodo for like a half mile and there's a lake which is where we're going. Everywhere else, there's just trees. This concludes our tour. Any questions?”

“Yeah. Who are you?” Theo asked.

“I'm Eric. Sammy's son.” Eric said.

“What's Dodo?” Liam asked. Eric pointed to the man in the chair, still out for the count as more leaves were being piled onto him.

“I'm gonna be honest with you. You'll probably think he's dead at some point-” Liam's eyebrows raised. “-But don't worry about it, he never is. He's just stupid old, hence the whole 'dodo' nickname.”

“And he doesn't mind that?” Liam asked.

“He came up with it. Even told me to stop calling him grandpa. Now come on, hurry up before people realise we're leaving.” Eric took off at a jog and the two boys followed.

The lake, when they got to it, was sort of annoyingly beautiful, It stretched along the face along a small cliff, small waterfall streams poured over the lip and into the water revealing a small dip in cliff face that held a group of teenagers, voices muffled by the water a small fire burning on the grey stone floor they crowded on. Eric picked his way around the edge of the water until they were almost at the cliff's face before he was hopping out onto a moss covered rock point out from beneath the water. The two watched him skip across a few more rocks before ducking through a break in the waterfall. Liam waved for Theo to go first. He in no way trusted that Theo wouldn't push him off were he to go first. Theo smirked, as if he knew exactly why Liam was being so polite but said nothing as he copied Eric's movements, bounding across the rocks. Liam followed.

The second Liam was landing on the hard stone floor of the inside of the little cave a drink was being shoved into his hands.

“Everyone this is Theo and Liam. Guys, this is everyone.” Eric said, waving a hand across the gaggle of teens blinking up at them from their perches in the cave

“Bet they feel like they really know us now.” A girl said with a snort, she bought a beer to her lips, Liam's eyes fell on a snake tattoo on her arm, curling around and around before disappearing beneath her sleeve.“I'm Sara. That's Moe-” She pointed to a lithe boy who had a cigarette dangling between his lips. “Guns-” The girl beside Moe wiggled her fingers in a wave. “Maria-” The kid seemed to be the youngest of them all, with chubby cheeks and a nervous grin. “It's her first time into casa de cool too-” She explained.

“Casa del cool?” Theo snorted.

“Blame Mom, she came up with the name.” Eric said, dropping down next to Moe and pinching the cigarette. “Sit down.” Liam dropped down obediently. The sound of the waterfall rushing in his ears as Theo plopped next to him. The group's eyes stayed locked on the two even once they'd sat down, eyes wide as if waiting for something else. Liam busied himself with cracking open the cap to his drink and taking a long gulp. When he lowered it they were still watching, Theo's finger was tapping away against the floor.

“So-” Theo said, once the silence was sufficiently awkward. “You all hiding from setting up duties?”

“Pretty much.” Sara hummed, leaning back on her elbows her eyes running over Theo, after a moment she switched to look at Liam, surveying him slowly like she was trying to look into his soul.

“Is there a problem or are you lot always this weird?” Theo huffed.

“Which one of yous the murderer and which one has the anger issues?” Guns asked bluntly. Theo's finger paused it's tapping.

“Jesus Guns, you ever heard of tack? Didn't I tell you not to say anything?” Sara snapped.

“In her defense.” Moe hummed, snatching the cigarette back from Eric. “You shouldn't have told us if you didn't want her to ask. You know she's a prying-”

“What exactly have you heard about us?” Theo asked, Sara's eyes snapped back to Theo as she gave a small shrug.

“Just what Mom told me-” She said.

“-That a couple more wanderers would be crashing the full moon party and they happen to have a bus load of baggage. That one had anger issues and the other I just needed to 'keep an eye on'. Which only ever means murderer here.”

“You have lots of murderers staying with you?”

“I'd say like a third of us have blue eyes.” Sara said with another casual shrug as if they were discussing the weather.

“That sounds safe.” Liam mumbled. Theo chuckled, low and soft. Sara's lips thinned.

“Lots of packs'll kick someone out if they get blue eyes, others won't take em in.” She snapped. “Mom knows that sometimes things just happen, especially with bitten werewolves before they learn to control the shift. You'd think considering one of you is a murderer you'd be a little bit less judgemental.” Liam reeled back guiltily. “Anyone who doesn't mean harm to the pack is welcome here. If you have a problem with that then-”

“Relax-” Theo snorted. “He's a baby wolf with a true Alpha. Blue eyes scare him.”

“They don't scare me.” Liam hissed.

“So that means you're the murderer then?” Guns asked, eyes back on Theo.

“What did I _just_ say about ta-”

“I am.” Theo said. “You always ask your guest's such personal questions when you first meet them?”

“Oh definitely.” Eric said with a quick nod. “Breaks down barriers you know?”

“Does that mean we can ask you oddly personal questions?”

“Nope.” Moe sung, letting out a stream of smoke. “So Anger pup-” Theo grinned at the name. Liam rolled his eyes. “When's the last time you wet yourself?” Liam floundered opening his mouth to let out a few strangled croaks before Moe was laughing. “I'm just screwing with you. So, this your first time in Idaho?”

The conversation flowed fairly easily after that, the two explaining the road trip so far, or more, Liam was while Theo snarked between his sentences like a pain in the ass. More teens filtered into the cave over the next few hours.

Liam rested his back against the cave wall looking through the gaps in the waterfall at the teens now playing in the water Maria was on Eric's shoulders the two pitted against Sara and a boy named Jesus in a chicken fight. Guns paddled along on her back, spouting water from her mouth like a fountain. Theo nudged Liam's foot with his shoe.

“See, it's not that bad.” He hummed.

“I'd still rather be in the car.” Liam said. “I didn't need to come.”

“We'll see. Moons not even up yet.” Theo kicked him again, Liam kicked back, engaging in the foot war half-heartedly.

“If I'm fine I expect an apology for all the patronising I've put up with the past twenty-four hours.” He said. “And next full moon we're doing what I want.”

“Next full moon..Just how long are you planning to be on this road trip?”

“Well we can go somewhere if we're back.” Liam said. “I don't want Scott chaining me to a tree again.”

“He chained you to a tree?” Theo asked, Liam nodded. “Kinky.” Liam let his next kick hit hard enough to make Theo hiss in pain. “Stop being such a baby.” Theo huffed. “At least it's pretty here. Better view than we'd have had stuck in the truck for the night.”

“Not really. I mean, we had a pretty awesome view at the grand canyon.” Liam pointed out.

“True, but there were also people within eating distance of you so-”

“There are people within eating distance of me here.”

“Yeah but there's also a lot more werewolves to stop you from eating someone.” Theo said logically. Liam hated it. Theo pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the edge of the cave, peering down at the sparkling water blocking Liam's view of the other's. The sunlight cracked around him leaving him little more than a dark silhouette. Liam pulled his phone out, ignoring his depleting battery and snapped a quick photo. After a moment Theo turned back round, hand digging in his own pocket for his phone as he walked back to Liam. He kicked off his shoes, dropping the phone into one of them.

“Let's swim.” Theo said, holding out a hand. Liam took it and let himself be pulled up and marched towards the mouth of the cave despite knowing he wasn't going to get in the water.

“I left the bag in the truck.” Liam said gingerly, he'd noticed about an hour after they'd left it but hadn't wanted to say anything. Theo snorted, dropping Liam's hand and moving it to Liam's back, fingers hooking into the fabric of his shirt as if to keep him there.

“Yeah, I realised.” He admitted. “It was too late to turn back then and we're definitely not going back to get it if that's what you're angling for so you're just going to have to deal with not having any of your shit for the night.”

“I just mean we can't swim. we haven't got anything to wear-”

“True.” Theo hummed. “But you do kinda stink so-” Liam didn't scream when Theo used the hand still resting on Liam's back to shove him into the water, just accepted it with a bitter sense of normalcy.

“I should have seen that coming shouldn't I?” Liam asked as he bopped back up, Theo crouched down, far enough away to keep Liam from pulling him in in retaliation.

“Probably,” Theo said.

“I still have my shoes on.” Liam grumbled, Theo's eyes lit up.

“I know.”

“You're such an asshole.”

“Again, I know.” Theo said ducking his head in a little bow. He stood up again, walking closer to the edge. Before Liam could even use the new found position of evil mastermind Theo had gifted him with Theo was diving, straight over Liam's head into the water. Liam turned back watching him come up after a moment, flicking the hair from his eyes.

“Really? You didn't think you should get out of your clothes first?”

“You trying to get me to undress Pumpkin?” Theo purred.

“Just swim dumbass.” Liam snorted, splashing away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is boring but it was getting a bit long


	18. Walking in a wolfy wonderland

It was only once Sara and Eric were positive that enough time had passed for all the tents to be pitched that they were being herded out of the water. The group had grown over the course of the day and by the time Liam was walking in squelching shoes back through the forest in the iridescent red glow of sunset he felt a lot like he was on a field trip.

Sara was the teacher, the youngest teens crowded around her were the teacher's pets, spouting off stories of things she'd been there to witness, not that she seemed to mind. Laughing long to the retelling's of the afternoon like she'd never heard them before.

Behind them was the mass of the group, tired and just ready to get home, take a warm bath and eat some real food because the pb&j their parents packed wasn't enough. At the back was the group of troublemakers, those who still somehow had enough energy to be throwing cans and paper airplanes at each other.

Liam, well Liam wasn't in any group, he'd managed to find himself stuck between the main mass and the 'bad kids' stomping along sullenly wet jeans chaffing uncomfortably and shoes squelching with every step.

Theo let out a silky laugh behind him making his eyes roll in his head for the umpteenth time that day. Still, he itched to look round, head tilting just enough that he could spot the last dregs of people through his hair. Theo, of course, was right in the middle of them, wet clothes clinging to his skin in a way that _must_ have bothered him, but he didn't show it. Just continued to swagger along, smiling wolfishly and chatting with Eric, Guns and Moe like they'd been friends for years. His eyes shifted to Liam.

Liam's scowl darkened, eyes snapping back to in front of him as an ugly feeling burnt in his chest that Liam knew he couldn't quite blame on the moon. Shoving his hands into his wet pockets Liam trudged on, glaring at the ground in earnest.

It wasn't that he'd wanted people to hate Theo, or that he thought Theo should actively shut everyone out and just play the role of a nice normal werewolf. He just hadn't expected Theo to be so open with them.

Theo laughed again and Liam fought the urge to groan. It was a real laugh, a genuine laugh, the same kind he did when Liam had freaked out on the skywalk and that was his problem. Liam wasn't faking anything, he wasn't making polite conversation and hiding behind fake smiles and sure, maybe he was being evasive to any personal questions, he hadn't even told anyone that he was part coyote despite them asking what exactly him being a chimera meant but he was still genuinely laughing at their dumb jokes and seemed every bit just like a normal part of the group.

He knew it was petty and stupid, but well, he'd worked hard to get Theo to laugh with him like that, they literally had to travel across state lines for Theo to actually start opening up to him and yet within a few hours of being with the pack he was all buddy buddy with them, and had left Liam's side to do so.

Not that he _had_ to be at Liam's side it was just...disconcerting to see how easily Theo veered off the moment other people were around.

Liam could see the appeal of the group behind him, they were nice and unlike everyone in beacon hills they didn't hold the same underlying tension at talking to Theo and if Liam hadn't been being irrationally petty he was sure he'd be right there with them. Liam wasn't about to grovel for Theo's attention. He'd been stuck with nothing but it for nearing two weeks. He could survive a few hours with Theo being distracted.

He continued in silence, gritting his teeth against the soft sound of Theo's voice.

Theo had made him come to the pack. He'd pushed him into the water. It was his job to babysit him and make sure he didn't lose his control. It was totally reasonable that Liam was feeling pathetically dejected at not being the centre of Theo's attention. Hell, it was irresponsible of Theo to not be keeping a closer eye on him.

Liam let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly yanked back a few steps.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Theo asked bluntly.

“I'm not ignoring you.” Liam lied.

“Alright.” Theo said slowly. “You gonna come slow down a bit and walk with us then?” Liam looked forwards to hide the smile breaking across his face.

“You could always speed up.” Theo, it seemed, disagreed. Grabbing Liam's shoulder and forcing him to stop until the other three were catching up.

“Nice to see your face again, I was becoming far too familiar with the back of your head.”

“You were looking at his head? In those jeans?” Guns muttered.

“So why Guns, guns?” Theo asked, voice just a smidgen too loud to be considered normal.

“Sara called me it to annoy Eric when we realised my muscles were bigger than his.” Guns said with a wide smile. “It stuck after that.”

“yeah, whatever, you're basically a twig.” Eric snorted.

“She's better than you in every way!” A voice, that sounded a lot like Sara's, called from the front of the group. Eric rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, never let your friends and sibling hang out. They only team up against you.” Eric muttered bitterly. “Remember when you used to hate her?”

“That was before she let us in Casa del cool.” Guns said.

*

The clearing was far more packed than they left it. It looked like the first people arriving at a festival, the energy high and buzzing with anticipation, a sea of tents flowing out all set far too close to one another.

Liam and Theo settled themselves on a log across from Dodo, still sleeping, leaves piled to his chin, a few would flutter off every breath. The others had disappeared to change out of their wet clothes. Theo was ringing out his top while Liam had set his shoes by the small fire crackling away between them and Dodo.

“You boys are lucky werewolves can't get colds.” Sammy said, wandering over, her dress flowing in the wind. “Eric said you two didn't bring a tent, or something to eat?”

“We didn't bring anything.” Theo corrected.

“Well, unfortunately I can't do much on the tent front, everyone pretty much brings their own but there's food.”

“Food?” Liam asked eagerly. Sammy laughed.

“Yeah. In the main tepee, everyone brings a little bit of something. Help yourselves, we'll be having a real dinner later but it won't be for a while so feel free to pick. If you need anything else ask Eric and he can help you.”

“Why. Where will you be?” Theo asked

“Those of us who can do a complete transformation go running.”

“Complete transformation?” Liam asked.

“Full shift.” Theo mumbled. “Like Malia when she turns into a Coyote. What do you mean you go running?”

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Sammy said. “We spend most of the night together, eating, having a few drinks but well, There's nothing better than running on a full moon.” Liam eyed Theo who's feet bounced against the floor as if he were picturing it. Sammy's eyes zeroed in on it too. “You can come if you'd like.” She suggested.

“Liam can't do a full shift.” Theo said.

“But you can?” Liam asked. Theo turned to him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. You didn't know that?”

“No. What's it like?”

“Awesome.” Theo said.

“Do you want to come?”

“No.” Theo said. Despite his heartbeat being steady Liam could tell he was lying. Sammy frowned, eyes flickering towards Liam.

“He'll be fine here. Eric can't shift either so he'll have someone he knows and I never go so far away we wouldn't be able to hear what's happening here.”

“You should do it.” Liam said.

“What?” Theo asked, brows pinching. Liam gave a small shrug in return.

“It sounds like it'd be fun. And you know, we can be more than five feet from each other.” Liam said, pushing selfishly. But really, he couldn't just find out that Theo could turn into a wolf and then not see it.

“You getting bored of me Pumpkin?” Theo asked.

“No I'm just using this as a means of escape. The second you leave I'm running back to the car.”

"Well, at least i'll finally be rid of you. Are you leaving now?” Sammy nodded, waving for Theo to follow her as she walked off. “Don't kill anyone while I'm gone. Stay near Eric and howl if you need me.” Theo murmured, slapping Liam's thigh softly before he followed Sammy into the tree's. Liam watched as people followed. Dipping through the branches until they were hidden, Guns and Sara among them. He turned back to the camp, Moe and Eric stood outside the large Tepee paper plates in hand. Eric gestured wildly as he talked only stopping to shovel a few bites of food into his mouth. Moe was listening, eyes never leaving Eric as he switched between sucking food off of his plate and toking on a cigarette. Dodo's pile of leaves had finally toppled off of his knee's spilling out around him, the kids were back to it, little hands grabbing at them and shoving them back into place. He let his eyes wander back to his shoes. Steam slow slithering out of them.

He looked up again as an excited cheer came from some in the camp. The children yelled right along with it. Everyone had turned, their conversations forgotten as they looked to the trees. Liam span back round watching as large grey wolves emerged. They spilled into the clearing Bounding across the grass towards them. One lowered into a crouch, growling playfully as the children left Dodo and tried to 'sneak up' on them. He watched as other wolves allowed the children to plunge their fingers into the fur. One was rolling around in the dirt, some were doing laps, others just picked their way across the clearing and stopped to wait at the other side.

He saw Theo the moment he stepped out from beneath a tree. Black fur a stark contrast to the light grey wolves that were moving around. He walked slowly, paws landing feather-light against the moss packed grass, cool blue eyes flickering across the clearing. A grin stretched across Liam's face as he looked at Theo's wolf form. His fur looked unfairly silky, a little patch of white on his chest, Liam found himself wanting to do the same as the children were doing and touch.

“Woah.” Liam said, voice a wisp of breath. Theo's eyes still settled on Liam the moment the hushed words left his lips. Liam had never known a wolf could strut but in that moment he found out apparently they could. Theo's tail swaying and head held high as he moseyed to Liam's side somehow managing to look smug.

Liam thanked the petty part of him when he found it in him to turn away, pretending to move his attention back to the other wolves. If Theo was going to act like a smug bastard then Liam was going to make it hard for him. He made sure he could still see Theo from the corner of his eye, taking a seat beside him, eyes burning into the side of Liam's face as he waited for attention. After a few moments, when he realised he wasn't getting any he shifted another few inches to the right so he was closer to the centre of Liam's vision. Liam petulantly turned his head further away, watching a grey wolf lick a stripe up a giggling girls face. He felt vindicated knowing he wasn't the only one who had a problem not being the others centre of attention.

He heard Theo's soft sigh. Another thing Liam hadn't been aware wolves could do. He refused to look back. He wouldn't give Theo the satisfaction. A grin crept onto his face as Theo shifted again. Inching back into his line of sight. Liam turned his back, uncaring he was stuck facing a wall of dark trees when Theo let out an irritated growl. His shoulders shook with laughter as the growl turned into a whine. Theo crept in once more but before Liam could move again he was dropping his muzzle onto Liam's knee, looking up at him with literal puppy eyes. Liam tried to glare down at him but he was sure the way his lips were wavering in a smile made it lose any heat.

“Fine, you make a very pretty wolf.” Liam huffed. Theo let out another huff as if to say 'damn right I do'. Liam picked up a hand ruffled the fur on top of Theo's head. “You feel like a cloud.” Liam murmured, carding his fingers down the silk soft fur. “Do you go to the groomers once a month or something?” Theo rolled his eyes and shuffled far enough away to tell Liam that he didn't appreciate the comment but still close enough that Liam considered shifting closer to dig his fingers back into the midnight fur. Theo looked out over the camp, ears twisting like satellite dishes and eyes flickering across the crowds.

It was a good few minutes before Sammy was letting out a low howl, no doubt signaling time to leave. The grey wolves scattered, rushing into the woods on quiet feet, Theo bounded after them but unlike them he came to a stop at the edge of the clearing, eyes moving back to Liam, tail twitching as he looked from Liam to the rest of the camp again before he was turning and finally chasing after the others.

Liam kept his eyes on the trees long after Theo had disappeared from them. He could hear them, if he strained past the hustle and bustle of those remaining at the camp. The pitter patter of feet and the occasional bark.

“Eat up.” Liam jumped as a plate was shoved into his hands and Moe and Eric fell onto the log either side of, forcing his attention from the far-off wolves. “Quickly, we gotta set the bonfire up.”

“The fires already-”

“That's an ember.” Moe said, tapping a cigarette from his packet. He held them out to Liam after putting one between his lips.

“I uh..I'm good.” Liam said, looking to the paper plate now in his lap, stacked with what looked like macaroni cheese. “I don't smoke.”

“Why?” Moe asked.

“It kills, it smells bad and I play lacrosse so kinda need my lungs.”

“We're werewolves, Liam.” Moe said, voice muffled by the cigarette dangling between his lips. “We heal all the damage it does.”

“You gotta give him the smell one though.” Eric said, snatching a piece of pasta off of Liam's plate like it was an acceptable thing to do. Liam shoveled the mound of food into his mouth before Eric could steal anymore.

“I don't hear you complaining.”

“Low blow man.”

“Eric can't smell.” Moe said, holding the cigarette over Liam. Eric took it happily taking a slow drag. “Sara broke his nose when we were what...fifteen? And man, she screwed it right up. He looked like a pug for about three years.”

“And even so I was still prettier than you.” Eric hummed. “You done eating?” Once again Eric didn't wait for Liam to actually answer. “Great, let's go. We gotta light the fire.”

“The fire's already lit.” Liam said.

“Please that's not a fire.” Eric said, standing up and popping his joints in a large stretch. “I'm talking a _real_ bonfire. The stuff of legends.”

“Last year he tried to build a giant wooden wolfs head to burn. How many people almost died when it collapsed? Was it three or four?”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Yes, quite often. You usually never let me get a word in edgeways.”

“So the bonfire?” Liam prompted. Eric's attention snapped back to him, smile stretching across his face nose crinkling in the same way Liam had seen Sammy's do.

“Bonfire.” He exclaimed. “Let's go!” Liam took one last look at the tree line before following Eric and Moe through the maze of tents. They stopped no more than a minute later, at a tepee hidden just off of the corps of tents, shaded by towering trees. The three boys ducked inside.

The tepee smelt like damp wood and rot, the floor stacked with a criss-cross of large logs and branches

“Alright, grab a pile and lets go.” Eric said, digging into the mess eagerly.

“You always get your guests doing manual labour?”

“Pretty much yeah.” Moe said, taking a single bowing branch and wandering back out. “Just pretend you're helping, it's what I've been doing for years.”

Building it was actually quite...well, fun definitely wasn't the word, but interesting. The moon was creeping higher and higher in the sky and Liam, despite not wanting to admit it. Could feel it's pull tugging beneath his skin, egging him on every time someone stepped in front of him while he was trying to haul logs to the pit. He couldn't be sure whether it was the exercise that was helping or the constant jab of splinters in his forearms but either way building the fire gave him enough to distract himself from the moon.

He was thankful the others didn't seem to notice, or, at least, didn't know him well enough to put the forced smiles and the tense set of his shoulders together. Moe and Eric kept up a near constant stream of conversation, even when they were on different sides of the camp Eric could be found muttering under his breath, continuing the conversation they'd been having before Moe disappeared with his meager bounty of logs.

By the time they'd finished creating a the hulking skeleton to a fire that was as tall, if not taller than Liam the sky had turned an inky black, broken only by stars and the silver glow of the moon. The smell of fresh cooked meat was wafting through the camp and the sound of bottle and cans being cracked open was audible from seemingly every direction.

Even Dodo had woken up. Pulling himself from his chair and shaking of the leaves. He gave three rattling coughs that left Liam worried he'd crack a rib before he was puttering towards them. He came to a stop between Liam and Eric.

“Bout time.” He gruffed. “Get the gasoline so we can get on with it won't you Moe?”

“I'll get right on it Sir.” Moe said, back straight, hands clasped behind him and chin jutted like he were talking to an army general. He walked off, complete with a little salute that made Liam snort. Dodo's eyes turned on him, brow crinkling.

“You're new.” Liam had a moment to think he didn't look unlike an old basset hound. Especially when he tilted forwards, uncomfortably close to take an obvious sniff.

“Dodo, no sniffing people.” Eric sighed.

“Bugger off.” Dodo scoffed turning back to the unlit fire. “Telling a werewolf not to sniff people is like telling a cat not to piss on a leather couch.”

“I have literally no idea what that means.” Eric said cheerfully Before anyone else could speak Moe was back, hauling cans of gasoline with a smile, he flung one to each of the tree waiting men. Liam stood, clutching his to his chest watching as the other three merrily doused the wood as people begun flocking around them.

“Come on Liam.” Moe sung.

“Uh..Three canisters kinda seems like enough. I mean, it seems kinda dangerous?” Liam said, watching as a kid walked close enough to be hit with a splash of gasoline before their Mom managed to yank them back away.

“No one asked your opinion choir boy.” Dodo snorted. Liam grit his teeth.

“I was just saying-”

“Kid. I've been doing this for years. Just pour the damn gasoline.” Dodo said. “Chop Chop” Liam scowled but did as he was told, unscrewing the cap. A hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Really? I leave you for an hour and you become an arsonist?” Theo drawled. Liam felt his shoulders droop, even as Theo yanked the bottle of gas from his hand as if Liam had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Dad, I told you about using gasoline.” Sammy sighed, stomping through the crowd.“What did we agree on?”

“One cannister.” Dodo said with a bitter sigh. Theo shoved Liam's pilfered cannister of gasoline into an onlookers arms.

“Let's go eat, I'm starving.” Liam let Theo lead them to the tepee, it was nicer than the wood tepee, with significantly less spiders, it held the vague smell of damp, mostly masked by the assortments of food spread across small fold up tables. Theo got himself a plate and begun piling food onto it, jumping between the dishes like a kid in a toy shop. Sweat was glistening in his hairline, smudges of dirt marring his cheeks, Leaves clinging to his top from where he'd no doubt left it lying about on the forest floor while he went running.

“You feeling alright?” Theo asked.

“Wha-” Liam's brain caught up a moment after he started speaking, registering Theo's words as he dragged his gaze away from the soft, unconscious curl at the corners of Theo's lips. “I'm fine.” he huffed.

“You-”

“How was frolicking in the woods?”

“Tiring.” Theo huffed, despite the growing smile on his face.

“So you enjoyed it?”

“Yeah.” Theo hummed, marching back out of the tepee. Liam followed Theo back to their previous perch on a fallen log Theo busied himself shoveling food into his mouth while Liam watched Sammy and Dodo argue about correct gasoline measurements.

“Respect your elders!” Dodo growled, loud and snappish. Liam watched as he filled his mouth with gasoline.

“Dad!” Sammy hissed.

“Do it Dodo!” Moe and Eric cheered. Dodo walked, grabbing a flaming branch from the little fire Liam's shoes were still camped out in front of.

“For gods sakes Dad you-” Dodo got back to the fire. Spraying the gas from his mouth onto the flaming branch. Liam watched as the spray caught fire, sending a roaring plume to the gasoline-soaked logs. Liam watched as the towering fire exploded in light, flames tearing across it leaving all near it stumbling back as Dodo laughed, gasoline dripping from his mouth. Some people screamed, others cheered.

“I can definitely see why they call him Dodo.” Theo murmured. “Doing shit like that he'll definitely be extinct soon.”

*

A full moon with the 'bullshit hermit pack' turned out to be a lot like when he and Mason had gone camping together and their parents had gotten too drunk and ended up falling through the wall of the tent, that is, the last thing he expected.

For a moment Liam had been worried that they were about to bring out a virgin sacrifice, or something equally as strange. The whole clearing quiet, the fire roaring in the centre of it all, but then everything had started again, eyes drawing away from the fire as voices shouted over one another.

There was nothing...wolfy, about it. The kids were off to the side, far off from the fires doing cartwheels and giggling about being able to stay up past their bedtimes. The adults talked, rosy-cheeked, either from the fire or the werewolf suitable alcohol they had apparently bought with them.

It felt like an elaborate barbecue. Especially considering there was an actual barbecue, or more, about eight a litany of cooks appearing with platters full of freshly cooked burgers and skewers.

They two had moved, taking a place by the larger fire ignoring the way the heat turned their cheeks red and pricked at their skin. Moe joined them within five minutes, flopping down at Theo's side and lighting up a cigarette, another ten minutes and it seemed all of the young adults had gathered around the burning fire and dragged the pair of them into a conversation.

*

“That was kinda anti-climatic.” Liam sighed, shifting on the hard ground, eyes glued to the sky. The last few dregs of people had stumbled off to bed a half hour before and despite one fight breaking out it hadn't had anything to do with Liam. “I told you I'd be fine.”

“Do you want a pack on the back for not killing anyone?” Theo asked.

“No. Liam said. “I want you to admit you were wrong. I didn't even attempt to maul anyone. We didn't even need to come.”

“Stop being so stubborn. You had fun.”

“I mean..yeah, I guess. Eric seems cool, but we'd be way more comfortable in your truck.”

“I doubt it.” Theo hummed. “At least here we can actually stretch out.”

“Yeah but we're literally lying on the ground. There's probably slugs all around us.”

“Are you for real?” Theo asked.

“I'm just saying. I'm using a rock as a pillow, and it's cold.” Theo didn't answer just shifted closer, draping his hoodie over their legs like the five percent coverage was going to be enough to make Liam forget he was sleeping on a forest floor. Liam tilted his head, Theo's eyes were on the sky, an arm behind his head as his gaze roamed the sky, lips turned up at the corners in a gentle smile. “The floor still isn't comfortable.” Liam mumbled. A breeze swam by, rustling Theo's hair, dragging it over his forehead. “You can't seriously not be uncomfortable.”

“I like it.” Theo hummed. “You have to admit there's something peaceful about it.”

“Peaceful. What part of possibly freezing to death on the cold hard ground in the middle of Idaho is peaceful to you?”

“It's not that cold Liam.” Theo said, with a soft huff of laughter.

“Seriously, how is this peaceful?”

“Just listen. Theo ordered. Liam didn't question it, just let out a small sigh and did as he was told.

“I hear nothing. We're miles away from _anything._ It's like..weirdly quiet.”

“Focus on what you _can_ hear. The little things you usually block out so it doesn't get too loud.” Theo snorted. Liam huffed but complied, he let his eyes fall shut. Face scrunching in concentration as he tried to pick up the sounds.

Liam could hear the soft whisper of wind, the gentle rustling of leaves and the crinkle of grass bending as an animal moved on nimble feet through the foliage. He could hear the steady thrum of Theo's heartbeat and the cadence of his breathing, slow and calm.

He could feel the hard ground beneath him, the tickle of grass against his palm and the dirt beneath his nails. He could feel the wind as it ruffled his hair, the bite of cold it brought with it. He could feel his own heartbeat in his chest. Theo's arm shoulder was warm against his, leaving heat seeping deep into his bones, he imagined he could feel Theo's heartbeat through the contact, the soft thump thump thump. He could feel the way his pinkie was pressed against Theo's wrist thanks to the close proximity, the way Theo's skin burnt against it like a warm fire on a cold day, chasing away the cold and leaving you feel snug and at home. He could feel Theo's breath as it danced across the side of his face, tingling against his skin.

Liam took a stuttering breath. He could smell the earth, the mossy aroma and the breath of smoke from the dwindling fire. He could smell the hints of rain waiting to be dropped from the sky, a metallic tang that was too far off to worry about. But most of all he could the snap of fir and citrus. It filled his lungs, surrounded him and left his shoulders relaxing back against the dirt as he let out a dulcet sigh.

“There's no cars.” Theo said, voice hushed. Liam's eyes fluttered open, he tilted his head slowly. Theo's eyes were already straying from his face to the sky, a reverent smile curling at his lips as his eyes got lost amongst the stars. “There's no machine hum, no walls. There's just this..us.” His eyes were shining with pin pricks of light from the moon, the silver glow catching on his cheekbones, his hair shifted on his forehead as the wind picked at it. There was a small smudge of dirt leading down his jaw but it did nothing to ruin the ethereal image he painted.

Liam thought of Theo, of years spent in hidden laboratories with no friends to talk to, Of months of torment in hell only to be dragged out and thrown into another battle. Nightmare after nightmare stacking up. Of a life spent only thinking of survival.

The look wasn't one of childlike wonder like it had been at the water park. He wasn't inspecting the sky eagerly, It was tranquil, present, like there was no need for him to think of what would come next, no plan in need of finalising, no war to fight and even the past had filtered away. there was just this moment. The sky above them and the packed earth below. There was only the breath of the wind and the thrum of hearts. It was the look of quiet relief. Of freedom.

And Liam could feel it, he could feel the endless stretch of the world beneath them. He could feel the countless options in front of him, the soft shadow of serenity that surrounded them. He could feel the last of the weight falling from his shoulders. Calm sweeping over him like the first rain after a drought, flowing through his pores and leaving his chest light. They had no battle on the horizon, no responsibilities to face.

Liam had left to get away from the supernatural and maybe he didn't. After all, he was twenty yards from a pack of undoubtedly peculiar werewolves and had a chimera at his side, but he felt human. He felt sixteen and normal. The full moon glowed above them and Liam feel it's pull, he could just feel the warmth of Theo's skin beneath his fingertip, hear the soft pat of his heart, he could smell fir and had the phantom taste of citrus on his tongue. He felt in control.

The realisation of that should have left him reeling because he knew what that meant. He knew that he'd instantly forgotten about the full moon the moment Theo had wandered back into the clearing and would only remember it when Theo would ask how he was feeling. Liam looked at Theo, brow furrowed.

“I guess it's kinda peaceful.” Liam grumbled bitterly. Theo laughed, low and throaty the sound filtered away, leaving them lapsing into a silence. Liam inspected the side of Theo's face trying to figure out when it had happened. When Theo had tipped from general annoyance to pain in the ass who apparently happened to be his anchor only to find he didn't really care. “Hey Theo.”

“Mhm.” Theo hummed.

“Thanks for coming.” Liam said, Theo blinked his eyes open turning to face Liam brow furrowing.

“Stiles decided I was coming.”

“I meant on the whole road trip extravaganza. I know you probably have shit to do so I just..you know..thanks for putting up with me.”

“Someone has to. Although I do deserve a damn medal.”

“I'm trying to be sincere here.” Liam huffed.

“You shouldn't, it makes you look constipated.”

“You're such a dick.” Liam grumbled. Turning back to the stars putting thoughts of having to tell Mason that Theo was officially considered a friend out of his head. Not that he'd ever let Theo know he considered him a friend. He wouldn't be able to deal with the mocking. Theo had smirked at him for a good half mile after the 'friendlier' comment the day before.

Liam didn't so much slide his hand into Theo's as slap their palms together, complete with a resounding crack. Theo didn't say anything, barely even flinched just let Liam fit their palms together. He thought, for a minute, he was going to get away with it before Theo tipped his head, an eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

“Pre-emptive nightmare prevention.” He said. Theo scoffed, low and lazy as he turned back to the sky. Liam was sure he'd officially spent too much time with a repressed professional liar like Theo when he could almost believe himself. He cleared his throat, copying Theo's lead and looking to the sky. “So, how many mars's do you think are in the sky tonight?”

“On a night as clear as this? At least three.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go sleep for a year now


	19. Nature or Nurture

Liam knew it wasn't Theo's fault that he'd ended up stuck with the kids while Theo laughed around the fire drinking a soda and smiling but, well, it was so much more fun to blame Theo than it was to admit that he'd got himself trapped babysitting by trying to break up an eight-year-olds fight while Theo walked on without even a glance backwards and then agreeing to help a girl finish off a bracelet he was making. After that he'd been trapped and Theo had done nothing to save him. Just looked over occasional with a smirk.

He really couldn't believe that that asshole was his anchor. Theo being his anchor was a farce, because Theo was a douche bag and who had he been kidding, they weren't friends. He was just..his standards had lowered over the past few months. He'd been _forced_ to spend too much time with Theo and had just tricked himself into believing he was bearable for his own sanity. It was like in class when people started looking attractive throughout the period. Only then the bell will ring and you return to the general population and realise that they weren't hot in any way you just had limited choice.

Or maybe he was just a little bit bitter that he'd woken up alone and damp from morning dew and hadn't been able to find Theo for near an hour and had been halfway to worrying himself grey with questions like:

What if the pack had just been luring them into a false sense of security and had hurt Theo while Liam was asleep?

What if Monroe had somehow been following them the entire road trip and had killed him and was going to burst in and kill everyone else?

What if he'd went for a walk and had gotten lost and was going to freeze to death?

What if he'd went for a walk and been attacked by a bear?

What if he wasn't hurt? What if he actually hated the road trip and Liam and had finally found the perfect place to abandon him? What if he was already speeding across the country dumb finger tapping at the steering wheel as he laughed about managing to make Liam trust him before leaving him literally in the dirt?

Maybe the hoodie he'd left tossed of Liam's sleeping body had really been a parting gift, a wordless 'you will never see me again but here, enjoy my scent you little freak'.

Only for Theo to roll back into camp with Guns and Sara and mutter a simple. “Relax Pumpkin.” When Liam had snapped at him to at least leave a note next time.

So for the asshole to be sitting chatting amicably to Sara and the others while he was stuck with the rugrats felt unfair. He'd been the one who spent most of the morning freaking out, he was the one who should get to sit and have a damn drink and not be stuck with a bossy child braiding his hair with sticky fingers.

“Stop moving!” Penny hissed, tugging at a strand of Liam's hair. Liam let out a small hiss of pain. Theo's attention shifted at the noise, eyes catching Liam's before his gaze flickered to Penny, standing behind him, he watched the small girl yank his hair into messy braids, smile turning into a full-blown grin. Liam put his middle finger up and turned away. Penny gave another harsh tug on his hair. “I told you to stop moving! You're going to ruin them.”

“Sorry.”

“Excuse me?” Liam was careful only to move his eyes at the small voice calling for his attention. A young boy stood, feet scuffing across the grass a beaded bracelet clutched in his hands. “Could you tie this for me please?” he asked. “I can't tie it to my own wrist and-”

“Yeah of course.” Liam said softly. “You gotta come a bit closer though otherwise, this one might actually rip my hair out.” He jutted a thumb at Penny, he heard the telltale sound of a raspberry being blown at him but ignored it. The kid shuffled forwards a gappy smile lighting his face as he handed over the bracelet. “Alright buddy, which wrist do you want it on?” Liam asked. The kid stuck out his left wrist and Liam got to work tying the bracelet. “This is really awesome. I like the colours.” He lied, nodding to the garish yellow beads.

“I made it myself.” The kid said, Like Liam hadn't realised that, he'd been tying terrible homemade bracelets to kids wrists for the better part of two hours, along with cutting thread and sometimes even helping choose colours before Penny had gotten bored and decided to use him as a doll.

“Really?” Liam asked, feigning shock. The kid nodded proudly. “Well you did a great job, wish I had one. There you go, all done.” the kid inspected his newly attached bracelet.

“Thank you.”

“No problem buddy.” Liam watched as he scrambled away, back all of four feet away to where a group were still happily picking through buckets of beads to make their bracelets. Across from them were others with water guns, screaming and zooming around one another.

“Hey! You need to spin!” Dorian snapped. Liam blinked over at the few playing twister all glaring impatiently.

“Yeah yeah.” Liam sighed, spinning the dial in front of him which only earned another tug of hair from Penny.

“Right-hand green.” Liam said. He had to hand it to the parents, they'd done a damn good job of distracting the kids while they packed up their things. He'd just wished he hadn't ended up getting caught up in the distraction. He wondered if this was how Dodo felt when he'd wake up covered in leaves.

Liam sighed, watching as Dorian successfully put his right hand on the green and span again. Dorian won, something he wasn't surprised about because the kid was a little cheat jutting out his elbows into peoples sides as they tried to move their limbs. Liam had tried to call him on it but had just been called a poohead.

“I made you one.” Liam looked and saw the kid from earlier back. Head held high, another bracelet clutched in his hand.

“What?” Liam asked tiredly.

“You said it was cool. So I made you one. I thought you'd like it.”

“That's really nice of you.” Liam said, a smile overcoming his face. Maybe kids weren't so bad.

“What wrist?” Liam held up his right wrist. The child smiled, stumpy fingers tying the bracelet on. “I even put your name on it.” He said, making Liam feel guilty he knew a total of three kids names and that was generally because they'd insulted him so far so he held minor grudges.

“Really? That's awe-” Liam's words stuttered to a stop as the kid twirled the bracelet on his wrist to have it facing outwards. “...thank you, I love it.” Liam lied. Glaring down at the little-lettered beads.

Pumpkin.

He'd accepted a damn bracelet with the name pumpkin on it. A child thought he was called pumpkin.

“So how'd you know my name?”

“Your friend said it earlier when you were freaking out.” He said innocently.

Liam hated Theo.

*

Liam stalked towards the fire braids bouncing with each step, cheeks flushing as the gaggle of teens laughed at him. He plopped down next to Theo with a glower, fingers digging at the ends of a braid as he tried to undo it. Penny's mother had dragged her away five minutes ago to start the walk back to their car so it wasn't like he was about to hurt her feelings by ruining her 'work'.

“I'm loving the new style.” Moe hummed.

“Your head looks like an octopus.” Guns said.

“You can all go fuck yourselves,” Liam said, yanking harder which only seemed to make the end of the braid tangle.

“Liam...Liam, Liam come on look at me. Liam-”

“What?” Liam snapped turning back to Theo. He groaned at the shutter sound as the Chimera took a photo.

“You're an asshole.”

“Aw come on Pumpkin, don't be like that. I think they're beautiful.” Theo said, smirk twisting at his lips as he batted one of the dangling atrocities like a cat with yarn. Liam slapped his hand away with a glower and continued to tug at the mess of hair on his head trying to unravel it. Liam resisted the urge to complain about the nickname. He'd rather Theo didn't notice the pumpkin bracelet still on his wrist.

“Shut up Theo.” Liam sighed. “I can't believe you ditched me with children for hours.”

“I mean, considering the last time I was trusted near a kid that age I ended up murdering her I thought you wouldn't want me near them.” Theo said. Guns barked out a loud laugh.

“And you say I'm not funny?”

“Guns thought it was funny.”

“She's called Guns, how smart can she be-” Liam muttered

“Hey!” Guns growled while Moe and Eric cackled.

“You know the full moon was last night right? Your free pass at being a bitch has officially expired.” Theo hummed.

“Really? Then what's your excuse?”

“Being stuck with you would put anyone in a bad mood.” Theo said simply.

“You're such a-”

“Kids!” Sammy called. “don't just sit around doing nothing. People need help carrying stuff back to-”

“Mooooom.” Eric groaned.

“Now, Eric.” Eric let out another exaggerated groan before he stood up, stomping towards the departing families. “That meant you three as well you know.” Sammy said, Moe and Guns followed Eric's lead of dramatic groans before they left. Sara, however, stayed in place, Sammy raised an eyebrow.

“What? Technically you said kids, I'm twenty five, I can't even be mistaken for a-”

“Technically your brothers an adult too.”

“Technically but he has the maturity of a six year old so-”

“Then please go hold your brother's hand. I'm not letting a six year old wander through the forest alone. If you didn't want to help you should have hidden at casa del cool like you did yesterday.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, I'd never hide to get out of helping people.”

“Then go prove it.” Sammy said with a note of finality. Sara nodded slinking away shoulders drooped. “You two want something to eat?”

“Liam can help the others if you-” Theo started.

“You're guests. You don't have to deal with clean up duty. Love the hair, Liam. Very...medusa.” Sammy said, before taking off with a little wave leaving Theo laughing in her wake.

“If you help me get these out I won't tell Scott you abandoned me with a pack of blue-eyed werewolves for over an hour while asleep and defenseless.”

“Please, you're snoring would break their eardrums before they got close enough to hurt you.” Theo huffed even as he started to help Liam uncurl the braids.

*

“Alright so here's my proposition.” Eric said sitting down across from Liam, sat on the floor nestled between Theo's legs as the older grumbled and swore over the tangled mess still in Liam's hair. “Tell my Mom you need my help with this idiots hair so I can't help everyone else and I'll let you guys share my tent tonight.”

“What?”

“When all that lot-” Eric nodded towards the people still making their way from the clearing, bags sagging heavily as they begun their treks back to civilisation. “are gone we have a party. Now usually new people don't get invited for like...at least a few months, but you guys are cool. So help me out and you guys are cordially invited to join me and the others in stealing the oldie's alcohol and getting drunk in casa del cool. And, like I said, I'll let you guys crash in my tent afterwards.”

“I don't give a shit about the party, just do this before I chop all his hair off.” Theo said stiffly.

“Don't you da-”

“It's like she used glue to-”

“It's just elastic bands.” Eric snorted, fingers poking into Liam's hair. Liam let him sift through it slowly. “You can't just yank them like normal hair bands or they just end up tangled..which is obviously what you've been doing.”

“How do you know?” Liam asked. Feeling oddly like a monkey being groomed as Theo and Eric picked through his hair.

“I used to be like rapunzel, hair down to here-” he waved to his waist with a grin.

“Why'd you cut it?”

“Was standing too close to Dodo when he lit the fire one time.” He mimed an explosion. “Was not pretty.”

“Eric! What did I say about helping-” Sammy huffed.

“Sorry Sammy, we kinda need his help.” Theo said. “Is that okay?”

“It doesn't take three people to undo braids. So, Theo, either Eric goes back to help people carry their things or you do.”

“I thought I was a guest and didn't have to do anything?”

“Be honoured, I'm welcoming you to the family.” Sammy said dryly. Theo sighed, standing up, ruffling Liam's hair as he went.

“If you end up having to chop it off film it for me.” Theo said.

“Course man. You reckon he'd cry?” Eric asked.

“No one is chopping off my hair.” Liam said.

*

In the end Sammy's scissors weren't needed and Liam was pretty sure he knew every pack members life story and ancestry from where Eric had spoken in a near constant rumble as he picked the never-ending bands from Liam's hair.

“Your hair has been liberated.” Eric said, finally dropping the last band onto the discarded pile. “You want a beer while we wait for the others to get back?”

“um-”

“Dodo'll let us have one but then we'd have to wait to actually drink drink till after the 'rents go to bed.”

“Why would you bother drinking? We can't get drunk-” Eric's eyes widened, a manic grin stretching across his face.

“You haven't tried spiked beer?”

“Um-”

“Dude we have a beer, come on.” Eric manhandled Liam until they were watching over to a sleeping Dodo. “Old man.” Eric shouted. Dodo blinked an eye open lazily.

“What.” It sounded more like a threat than a question.

“Liam has never had spiked beer-”

“Course he hasn't. I make it special for the pack-” Dodo snorted, as if Eric was an idiot.

“So I was thinking-”

“How old are you?”

“Me?”

“No, I forgot my grandsons age.” Dodo said dryly. Liam paused, unsure if it was a joke or not. He looked to Eric for help.

“Dodo I'm twen-”

“I know how old you are.” Dodo huffed. “Come on Choir boy, age.”

“Uhh. Sixteen.”

“Good enough. Go get three beers, choir boy, take a seat.” Dodo didn't wait for Liam just grabbed the sleeve to Theo's hoodie and yanked him down to sit on the floor next to him, within a minute an opened bottle was being thrust into his hand.

“You know.” Liam said slowly as Eric and Dodo took matching gulps of their drinks. “My dad always said if it's already open or doesn't have a label don't drink it.”

“That's because it could be drugged.” Dodo said calmly. “I'll save you the trouble of guessing, these drinks are definitely drugged. Only way they can get a wolf drunk.”

“Is that meant to reassure me?” Liam asked, Dodo just shrugged, taking another long pull of his drink. Liam eyed the brown bottle skeptically for a moment before he followed the older mans lead.

*

The first half of the night was a lot like the night before. Theo had gotten back only to be swept off on a wolfy run while Liam helped build a bonfire, this time there was no argument about gasoline usage. Although Dodo still did light it by breathing fire onto it. Something Liam really wasn't sure if he thought was cool or ridiculously stupid. He thought maybe it could be both. After that they had dinner, the remaining occupants of camp all spread around the bonfire. The only difference was that the adults were drinking which seemed to do little more than make them louder. Dodo took the lead, telling stories about wolves from the pack before it had become his daughters.

The few remaining children told scary stories to one another and the teens sneakily stole as much alcohol as they could.

“If someone gets out a guitar and starts singing country songs you have full permission to kill me” Liam murmured. Theo's lips twitched in a smile.

“Well I've been through the desert on a horse with no name it felt good to be out of the rain.” Eric sung, voice gravely and loud. Eyes locked on them, a smirk twisting his lips.

“I think he heard you.” Theo said.

“Hon that's not country.” Sammy said.

“IN THE DESERT!” Eric bellowed, ignoring her. “You can't remember your name coz-”

“Please stop.” Liam sighed.

“There ain't no one to give you no pain-” Guns and Moe joined in painfully off-key making almost everyone wince. Apart from Dodo who was nodding along happily, foot tapping to the off-kilter beat.

“Alright! Enough.” Sammy laughed. “Go do your secret party that we all pretend we don't know about.”

“I have no idea what you mean mother.” Eric said innocently. “I would never dream of partying. However, a communal urination sounds like a fantastic idea. “Moe, Guns. Newbies, let us use the bathroom together.”

“That's a terrible excuse.” Sammy sighed. Sara ducked in, pressing a swift kiss to her mother's cheek.

“Don't worry I'll keep an eye on the idiots.” She said.

“Best take a mirror then.” Eric said, already running for the south of camp.

*

The 'party' turned out to be an assortment of werewolf ready booze and an old school boom-box at Casa Del Cool. It was probably the quietest party Liam had ever been too even with music the backstreet boys blaring, the waterfall whistling and the group shouting over one another.

Guns was proudly showing off her snake tattoo, totally unbothered about having to be in her underwear to do so as she span around to give them a view of the snake the curled from wrist to ankle.

“Where'd you get it done?” Liam asked “I heard you have to like..burn tattoo's in for werewolves, I can't imagine many tattoo artists go for flambéing their clients.”

“I did it.” Sara said, Guns pulled her jeans back on happy in the knowledge everyone had appreciated her tattoo enough. “I'm planning to open my own parlor next year, been working at one in the city for almost three years now. I've done a bunch of tattoos for the pack. Mom, Guns, Moe-” Moe lifted his top to show a small smiley face with fangs over his pointy ribs. “I did like three tattoo's today while you were playing dress up with Penny. I'd try to be modest but I'm too good for that.”

“Damn right you are” Guns said high fiving her.

“You gonna get your Theodork tattoo?” Theo asked, smirking around the rim of his beer bottle.

“I'm nowhere near drunk enough for that.”

“Best drink up then.” Theo hummed. Eric was there in an instant holding out another bottle.

“You know I would.” Liam lied. “But I'm not sure that getting a tattoo in the woods is very sanitary.”

“We're werewolves. We can't get diseases.”

“It's still a bit gross.”

“Is he this judgemental about everything?” Sara asked.

“Pretty much.” Theo said.

“I'm just saying. There are something's you're told not to do. Like having a drunk person give you a tattoo with a needle that can't be properly clean.”

“That's true.” Theo said. “but your Mom did also say no drinking and you're breaking that rule.” He clinked his bottle against Liam's as if to prove his point. “And you agreed to eat vegetables, and stay under the speed limit, and to stay away from Vegas. You're not exactly heeding your mother's warnings so far.”

“I'm still not getting a tattoo.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Okay, let's play a drinking game.” Guns decided. “Every time I say drink. You drink.”

“That sounds like a terrible drinking-” Theo started.

“Drink!” Guns ordered.

*

“Are you serious right now?” Liam asked with a laugh. He could barely see Theo from where he was hovering on the edge of the cliff through the dark night, just the glow of skin.

“You said you wanted to swim!” Theo called.

“Is this one of those 'drunk guy thinks he's superman' moments?”

“I'm a chimera, I basically am superman.” Theo said. Liam really wished he weren't already in the water so he could have got that moment on film.

“You're really going to jump off a cliff?”

“Guns said she's done it. I'll be fine.” Theo said, peering over the edge. The others had left a half hour ago to go to sleep. Apparently, they didn't understand what nursing a drink meant. Liam and Theo had volunteered to drink the last few beers before returning to camp and then Liam had suggested swimming. His only condition was that this time he wasn't shoved in fully clothed. Theo had relented, giving him enough time to strip to his boxers before shoving him in and then, well then he'd scaled the cliff with the intention of throwing himself off of it. “If I live will you do it?”

“No.” Liam said.

“I'm sure it'd be fun. Your Mom would be so proud, you jumped off a cliff because your friend did.”

“And who says we're friends?” Liam asked, Theo clutched his chest, giving a dramatic gasp as he 'died' tumbling from the cliff in a flurry of limp limbs. He disappeared beneath the water with a mighty splash. Liam didn't have any time to worry that maybe the jump had killed him before his head was popping back up. “That was oscar worthy.” Liam said dryly.

“Well thank you, I thought so too.” Theo hummed. Swimming forwards until he could finally put his feet down.

“I can't believe you call me drama-what's that?” Liam blinked at a black mark spread across Theo's collarbone. “Did you...Is that a tattoo?” Theo's eyes flicked down to his own chest.

“Oh yeah.” Theo said.

“When?”

“This morning.” Theo said with a little shrug. “Sara said she had a gun and you know, we talked about it and I'd been thinking so-”

“What is it?” Liam asked, moving closer. Theo hovered where he was, letting Liam come to him. Liam stopped a few foot in front of him. The light reflecting off the water shimmered against Theo's chest, making the tattoo look like it was wiggling. “DNA.” Liam stated. It was small, running across Theo's collarbone just a little stand of DNA. Liam could see a small break in the chain. Like a bit was missing. “Why DNA?”

“Well you know, I like Biology.” Theo said with another shrug, fingers twitching in the water leaving small splashes echoing between them. “And you know, Genetic Chimera. You can't say I don't make being a failure look good.”

Liam reached out before he thought better of it. Theo's hand caught his wrist the moment his finger brushed the tattoo forcing Liam to still, thumb resting against the first wisps of black ink. He waited for Theo to push him away, to shove his arm back and make some dumb comment about personal space like he hadn't spent ninety percent of the night plastered to Liam's side. But he didn't, his fingers twitched against Liam's wrist, cool droplets of water tracing a path down Liam's arm.

“Does it hurt?” Liam asked.

“I heal fast.” Theo murmured.

“Technically I heal faster.” Liam said. Theo let out a huff and Liam was sure if he weren't too busy watching a droplet of water roll across the dip in Theo's collarbone before cascading down over the tattoo to look at Theo he'd find him rolling his eyes. Even so Theo's grip on his wrist went slack, still holding but not enough to pull Liam away. Liam guessed it meant Theo didn't mind him touching it.

He swept his thumb across Theo's collarbone, as if he'd be able to feel the ink on the skin, popping out like Braille, he couldn't, it was smooth, hot to the touch in a way that left Liam wondering why the water wasn't just boiling straight off of Theo's skin. The hand on his wrist felt the same, his skin prickling and burning beneath the hold Theo had on him.

He reached the end of the tattoo and trailed his thumb back again, pressing a bit harder, watching as the skin creased as he pulled at it. His fingers come to a stop again, thumb nestled in the hollow of his throat.

He felt the muscles shift as Theo swallowed, eyes trailing the moment as his Adam's apple bobbed. It took a great deal more restraint than he thought it would not to let his hand follow the movement.

Unbidden Liam's eyes continued their journey up. Past Theo's neck and his stubble fleck chin, past his lips until he was finally meeting his eyes. He felt the breath swoop out of him the moment he did. Theo's hair hung partly over his face, casting shadows and making his eyes look darker than normal as his gaze burned into Liam's.

It reminded him of what Malia had said about the anuk-ite, how when you looked at it you were helpless to look away even when you knew you should. How it's gaze captured you and froze you in place, stole your breath away.

Theo's fingers curled tighter around his wrist. his finger tapped, once, twice, right over Liam's pulse point and he found himself irrationally worried that perhaps Theo could feel his heartbeat from it when he knew for a fact the other boy could already hear it. He could hear Theo's, rumbling over his own, soft and steady making his seem laughable. He watched as Theo licked his lips, tongue dragging back into his mouth slow enough for Liam to notice the way his bottom lip dimpled as he did it. He was sure they were closer than he remembered, something that was only proved when he Theo let out a wispy breath that fanned across Liam's cheek leaving the hairs on the back of Liam's neck stand on end. His body unconsciously swaying closer.

“You like it then?” Theo asked, voice a soft rasp.

“Yeah” Liam said, voice equally as breathless, he watched as Theo's eyes tracked the movement of his lips as if it were the most important word Liam would ever say. Liam traced his thumb over the DNA strand again, a grin twisting at his lips as Theo's breathing stuttered. His hand crept further up Liam's wrist, inching towards his hand. He paused, fingers tangling through the dumb pumpkin bracelet Liam had been gifted earlier.

“Liam, what are you doing?” Theo asked, voice bordering on desperate as his brow furrowed. His heart rate almost matching Liam's in speed. Liam would have answered, if he had any idea himself. Instead, he just traced the pattern with his thumb again, eyes dropping back to Theo's lips and listening as Theo's heartbeat finally met the embarrassing pace he'd set. Liam lowered his hand slowly, fingers staying glue to Theo's skin. He may not know what the hell he was doing but he did know he didn't want to stop just yet. Theo let go of the bracelet, allowing Liam's hand to travel, sweeping a line down his chest to his waist.

At least, that was what he intended to do. Instead, he got about three inches before he could feel Theo's rabid heartbeat beneath his palm and then Theo was leaping backwards. Heart rate shooting up tenfold until he sounded like a hummingbird. Liam's hand dropped uselessly back into the water, his chest heaving as he finally took a breath. When did he stop breathing?

The scent of fear hit him like a truck and he looked back to Theo hovering a good foot away, his own hand had replaced Liam's on his chest, finger tapping out a beat like his life depended on it as he sucked in uneven heaves of breath.

“I need another drink.” Theo said before he turned and hauled ass out of the water.

 


	20. Comfortably uncomfortable

Liam shifted uncomfortably, chewing his lip as he let his gaze slip to Theo. He wasn't talking. Hadn't talked in over an hour. Liam had been fine with it for the first few minutes, while Theo chugged his way through a few of the remaining drinks with a pained grimace and they both shrugged into their clothes avoiding eye contact because he'd rather Theo silent than mocking Liam for the whole tattoo touching situation.

But that was forever ago. Liam had worked on shoving the incident to the back of his mind and ignoring the embarrassment that crawled over him when he thought about how weird he must have seemed to Theo for freaking rubbing his collarbone like a genie's lamp. He was now fully prepared to forget the moment ever occurred, or take Theo's mocking. He had a string of comebacks ready, he had excuses that he could convince himself he believed. He was _ready_ for Theo to come at him.

Theo, however, didn't seem to be on the same page. Liam was pretty sure he didn't even own the book.

The chimera was curled in on himself. Not by much, his legs dangled into the water over the lip of the cave floor but Liam could see the way his shoulder's were almost reaching his ears and hear the stupid tap, tap, of Theo's finger against the bottle clutched in his hand. Liam was pretty sure Theo had forgotten he was there. He was staring out over the water, eyes glazed over. his breathing was steady apart from the occasional hiccuping gasp like he'd forgotten how much air he actually needed and had been running out.

Whereas Liam had been confused by the whole thing Theo seemed haunted. Like when he'd looked at Liam he had actually seen the anuk-ite. And Liam, well Liam felt helpless because he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where to start. The moment had been weird for sure, but not scary. It should just have been something to laugh off with a quick 'dude I think the werewolf booze is getting to me.' It shouldn't be something that left Theo in a catatonic state.

Liam stood up slowly, inching closer to Theo, shoes clapping too loud against the stone, Theo didn't even blink. The Beta shifted his weight from foot to foot, following Theo's gaze out to the lake as if he'd find the answer to what the fuck was happening beneath the water. He looked back to Theo.

He was ready to argue, to force Theo to talk about whatever the hell was going on, even opened his mouth to do so before he swallowed it back down only letting out a small strangled sound as he really took in Theo's appearance. His eyes were wet, glistening under the moonlight. His hand was shaking around the bottle even as he tapped it once, twice.

“Theo.” Liam said, voice tentative and soft, even so, it made Theo jump, eyes snapping over to him, shoulders tensed. And really, Liam only had one way of getting Theo to chill out when he was freaking out. Liam crouched down next to Theo, grinning nervously. “You need some pre-emptive nightmare prevention?” He joked, reaching for Theo's hand, only the moment his fingers brushed the skin Theo was moving, shifting away like his life depended on it.

“Don't touch me.” Theo growled. Liam's fingers dropped from the second time that night, humiliation clawed through his throat as he stared at the now empty place where Theo had been. That definitely hadn't been what Liam expected to happen. “I'm going to bed.”

“Okay.” Liam mumbled ducking his head as he heard Theo stomping past him trying to hide his flaming cheeks.

“You coming? Or are you going to sleep in the cave?” Theo asked and really, it didn't sound bad. It sounded a lot less awkward than picking up the shredded pieces of his pride and following Theo back to camp. Even so, the idea of actually letting Theo know he was hiding from him in a cave like an actual hermit was not something he could do so Liam pushed himself back up and followed Theo across the stepping stones.

The walk back was quiet, the two ducked into Eric's tent taking a place either side of him. Liam was disappointed to find that using Eric as a literal wall between them did nothing to ease the burn of mortification Liam felt. He twisted until he was facing the wall of the tent Eric snorted in his sleep.

Liam tried to stay still, to convince himself to fall asleep but it wasn't happening, especially not when Theo would shift every few seconds and his dumb finger hadn't stopped tapping since they'd laid down, he was impressed with Eric's ability to sleep through it. When half an hour had past Liam heard Theo shifting again, the rustle of fabric as he stood up. Liam let out a relieved little sigh as he realised Theo was going to duck out of the tent no doubt ready to spend the night pacing and brooding. Something Liam had grown used to before the hand holding had started. He could deal with 'sleep is for the weak' Theo.

It was a lot simpler for Liam to turn his mind off, or at least, calm it down knowing Theo would soon be out of sight. The facts were that Theo had been fine with him up until Liam moved his hand, sure he seemed a bit confused but that was expected, Liam had no fucking clue what he'd been doing either. But Liam moving his hand had changed something..triggered something.

Theo's subsequent freak out probably had a lot less to do with Liam and a lot more to do with whatever had bought the stinging scent of fear.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked before he could stop himself. Theo froze halfway out the door. “I mean-”

“I'll be fine."

"And, and we're okay right?"

"Yeah Liam, we're okay.” Theo said softly.

"Okay..Good." Liam decided, cheeks flushing red.

"Get some sleep pumpkin."

*

Liam was happy to find Theo was in a better mood in the morning, sure the bag beneath his eyes were making a swift comeback but he'd sat down next to Liam and struck up a conversation with Guns like nothing was wrong.

After a quick breakfast of the last scraps of food Sammy and her pack had bought they were being herded into helping pack up and clean up the clearing. Bin bags ready as they searched for any rubbish they might have left.

After a final sweep of the clearing and Casa Del Cool they were leaving. Sammy leading the charge as they picked through the woods bags in hand.

“Hey Theo, didn't we come from the other direction?” Liam asked. Theo's cheeks flushed pink as Moe let out a laugh.

“We did.” Theo said slowly.

“So..Why are we walking this way?”

“Because Theo sucks at reading a map. Moe said. “There's a car park like two hours this way.”

“Two hours?” Liam asked. “You made us walk like six and a half hours when there was a-”

“I grew up in a sewer, I didn't have all that much practice reading maps.”

“Is that your excuse for everything?”

“Pretty much.” Theo said, hefting a trash bag further up his shoulder.

“Okay, but still, our truck is the other direction.”

“Car's faster than on foot.” Moe said.

“I'm already dropping those two off.” Sammy said, nodding to Moe and Eric. “We'll go past where you're parked so I can drop you two at your car.”

“Oh well thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet.” Sammy said. “I love my kids but believe me, give this walk fifteen minutes and you'll be wishing you were doing the six-hour one alone.”

“I don't know what you're talking about. We're a delight.”

“Of course you are honey.” Sammy said.

Ten minutes later Guns started a game of eye spy.

Five minutes after that the word tree had been the answer twenty-seven times.

“Will they stop?” Liam asked hopefully, Sammy shrugged.

“Eventually.”

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T-” Eric said.

“Is it tree?” Sara asked.

“How'd you guess?”

“I'm just lucky..Okay, I spy with my little eye...something beginning withhhhh....T.” Moe cackled out a witches laugh as Theo swore under his breath.

*

Reaching the car park felt a lot like finding water in a desert. The teens finally stopped the dumb word games they'd been playing for the past hour and a half and sprinted towards their respective vehicles.

The garbage bags were tossed in a nearby trash can until it was overflowing and then people were peeling out of the car park until only those Liam actually knew the name of were left. Guns and Theo were bent over the roof of a bubble gum pink mini as they exchanged numbers on tatty scraps of paper, everyone's phones long since dead. Eric and Moe were helping Sammy pack too many bags into the back of a station wagon.

“Choir boy!” Liam's head bobbed up from where he was watching Sara climb into the garbage, trying to force it down enough to fit in the final bag. Dodo marched towards him, a bottle under his arm. “Here.” He said, thrusting the bottle under Liam's nose. “Don't drink it all at once, you will throw up.”

“Um-” Liam floundered, taking it and glancing down at the label-less bottle of spirit.

“Next time maybe bring more clothes. You're really starting to stink.” Liam watched in bemusement as Dodo patted him on the shoulder and waved a quick goodbye to the others before climbing onto an old Harley and taking off with the splutter of an engine.

“Looks like you made a friend.” Sammy said. “Dad doesn't like just anyone, you should be happy.”

“Why doe he like me?”

“Beats me.” Theo said, walking over shoving the slip of paper with his newly acquired phone numbers into his pocket. “You're a pain in the ass.” Liam was pretty sure smiling when someone called you a pain in the ass would be considered strange and yet his lips twisted anyway. He'd been worried Theo had been lying when he said they were okay. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ insults let Liam know that he was telling the truth and that whatever happened, apart from making Theo lose some sleep, wouldn't be a lingering annoyance in the days to come.

By the time Sara had finished her fight with the bin the cars were packed and the others ready to leave. Moe had already claimed shotgun. Throwing himself into the front seat. Eric had bitterly slid into the back with little more than a middle finger in his sister's direction.

Liam found himself being yanked into a hug by Guns.

“Theo'll give you everyone's numbers. I expect at least a text okay. You're always welcome at Casa Del Cool. You may be a grumpy shit but I kinda like it.” she said pulling back with a teasing grin. Sara took her place, only ruffling his hair instead of pulling him in for a hug.

“You ever want a tattoo gimmie a call. You can even come to our place so it's not done in a 'dirty forest'.” She said before turning around and yanking Guns from where she was trying to suffocate a wide-eyed Theo in a tight hug.

Sara bid Theo a quick goodbye before the girls were climbing into the mini and Liam and Theo were joining Sammy and the boys in the station wagon. The two cars inched out of the car park. The mini blasting rock music as the two girls waved their middle fingers at the boys who retaliated just as maturely. Sammy turned left, Guns turned right and then they were sailing down the road. Eric yapping about 'next full moon' while Moe rolled down the window and lit a cigarette. Sammy caught the boys eyes in the rearview mirror and rolled her eyes fondly.

Liam may not have fit in with the pack quite as well as Theo but he couldn't deny that they were definitely an interesting bunch.

“Hey Sammy.” Liam said. “Thanks for letting us crash your full moon thing.”

“It was really no trouble.” Sammy said with the same crinkle nosed smile she greeted them with. “It's what the halfway house is there for.”

“If you're looking for suggestions on how to make it better, actual toilets and a shower would be good.” Theo said.

“And beds.” Eric sighed. “I can't wait to get back to my bed.”

“Internet wouldn't go amiss.” Moe agreed.

“It's a night of being one with nature.” Sammy said with a roll of her eyes. “We have only what you need.”

“And an old man spitting fire is what you need?” Theo asked.

The car descended into an amicable shouting match as Eric and Moe gave suggestions on how they could update Casa del cool with actual furniture and Sammy defended that tepees were more than enough for actual structures in the middle of the forest.

“Liam, what do you think?” Sammy asked when the chatter had died down enough for her to get a real word in edgeways.

“I think a lacrosse field could really liven the place up.” Liam said.

“DUDE! You play lacrosse?!” Eric screamed. “How did I not know this, alright so-” The journey passed quickly after that. Liam locked in a debate about which sport is better, lacrosse or hockey while Moe and Theo looked to each other for help, equally as clueless about sports.

When they finally turned the corner into the car park he and Theo had left the truck in Liam was seriously considering taking Eric up on the offer of going to the local field to play a few rounds. That was until he looked out the window to see why they were slowing down and saw the truck coming up, a familiar blue jeep parked next to it, smoke billowing from beneath its hood as the pack huddled around it. It was really quite unnerving the way Scott and the other's head's all turned to the approaching car in unison.

“Who are they?”

“My pack.” Liam grimaced. Theo's head flopped back against the headrest, a small string of curses spilling from his lips.

 


	21. Happy families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i'm doing a live chat tonight at 6:20pm GMT a little like Q&A for airplanes (or just chatting random shit who knows) if anyone wants to come the link is hereee - https://www.youtube.com/user/MaraudersMad/live

“Don't you live in California?” Eric asked, shoving Liam to the side so he could get a better angle to see the pack.

“Yeah.”

“So why are they here?” He hummed, even while waggling his fingers in a little wave. Scott's head tipped to the side in confusion but he returned it with a whimsical smile.

“I don't know.” Liam said quietly. His immediate thought was that someone had died but everyone was there, hovering by the smoking car looking at Liam with wide eyes like finding Liam in Idaho, where he said he'd be, was a completely bewildering turn of events.

“Hey! Why are you here?” Moe asked, leaning out of the window enough that Sammy had to quickly lean over and grab his belt buckles before he could topple right out.

“I mean no one's dead so-” Liam's words died on his tongue as he thought of the other reason they might be there.

They'd come to take him home.

It would explain why they'd been so understanding about him staying with Theo. This way they could just drag Liam home rather than having to fight with him over the phone.

“We're the goldfish alien.” Liam breathed. Four pairs of eyes turned on him in confusion.

“What?”

“It's a trap.” Liam said.

“You mean admiral-” Liam didn't wait for Theo to finish just launched himself at the door. “Liam, wait-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Liam growled. He slamming the door behind him before Theo could get out and stalked toward the pack. They'd forced him to go to some random pack on the full moon so that they could find him.

“Us?” Stiles snorted “You're the one who-”

“I'd shut up.” Lydia said, gently patting Stiles on the arm. Liam turned to Scott.

“I tell you I need some time and you trick me into coming to Idaho so you can come and get me?”

“What, no-” Scott said eyes widening.

“You realise how fucked up that is? I trusted you and you just-”

“Liam shut up.”

“Excuse-” Liam hissed, spinning on Theo, just in time to see Sammy pulling out of the car park, Eric and Moe watching out the back window with a complete lack of discretion.

“I said shut up. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm sure they have a great explanation for stalking you through multiple states. Right?” Theo turned to Scott, eyebrow raised.

“We were worried.” Scott said.

“Worried?” Liam asked stiffly.

“Yeah, you and Theo were meant to-”

“I'm not going home yet.” Liam snapped.

“Okay.” Scott placated. “But you were meant to call yesterday. And when you didn't-”

“We thought Theo killed you.” Malia said.

“Theo, get in the car we're leaving.” Liam growled.

“Yes dear.” Theo drawled, not moving from his spot.

“Or you killed someone and he was helping you hide the body and flee the country.” Mason added.

“Or Derek's track record with trusting people turned out to still be crappy and the pack was going to kill you.” Stiles hummed, Derek finally looked up from where he'd been leaning against his camaro, sunglasses on with the distinct expression of someone who'd rather be anywhere else to shoot Stiles a glare.

“We were totally hauling ass to rescue you dude.” Mason assured.

“Rescue me?” Liam snorted. “Why would I need-”

“Your phones were off. We couldn't get in touch with Sammy, I thought they'd kidnapped you.” Scott said earnestly. “Or that Monroe had found you, I don't know, I was worried and-”

“You were just coming to make sure we were okay?” Liam asked tentatively, visibly deflating. The pack worrying about him he could deal with.

“Yes.” Scott said.

“Sure, we weren't hoping Theo had been murdered already at all.” Stiles said lightly. Liam grit his teeth, biting back a retort.

“As fun as this has been-” Theo snorted, finally moving over to the truck without as much as a glance at the pack. “We've got a road trip to complete so let's go-”

“Nope.” Mason said, grabbing Liam's arm as he moved to follow Theo. “Dude, we drove like, fifteen hours straight you can't just leave the second we get here!”

“Pretty sure he can.” Theo grumbled.

“Are you hungry?” Scott asked taking Liam's other arm “We could go eat? You could tell us about your trip.” Liam looked to Theo, worrying for a moment that he would join in the grabbing Liam trend and Liam would end up as the rope in an awkward tug of war. Instead, Theo was still by the truck, arms rested on the rim of the bed looking at Liam with his eyebrows raised in a way that Liam knew meant 'Your call but if you choose what I think you'll choose I'll bitch your ears off for the next hundred miles'. Liam waggled an eyebrow back, a move which meant Theo roll his eyes.

“Fine.” He gruffed. “We drove past a diner on the way back from the camp. Turn right, drive straight for fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, okay.” Scott said, grinning like Christmas had come early. “Great. You mind giving someone a lift? Only three of us can fit in Derek's-”

“Uh Scotty. I think you're forgetting about someone.” Stiles said.

“Dude the jeep can wait-” Scott started.

“I'm not leaving her behind.”

“We'll come and fix it later but-”

“Scott!”

“Technically she's mine now so-”

“Liam lets go.” Theo prompted. Liam took off towards Theo's car, before he could get there Lydia was climbing into the passenger seat. The two boys froze by the truck, eyes flickering to meet one another over the window.

“Uh, Lydia-” Liam started.

“It's been ten hours since we stopped at a bathroom.” Lydia said calmly. “I'm not waiting for them to finish arguing to find one.”

“There's a forest right-” Theo began. Liam couldn't see the look Lydia gave him but it was enough for his mouth to snap shut. “Let's go then.” He decided, climbing into the driver's seat. Liam hopped into the back seats with a huff. Before he could close the door Mason and Corey were diving in after him Mason shoving him along so he could fit comfortably in the middle. Theo started the car before anyone had time to put their seatbelts on, or, in Corey's case, even shut the door. Liam hoped it was because he was just trying to keep from getting any other uninvited guests to the car and not that he was planning to drive them all into a fiery grave so he wouldn't have to deal with a McCall pack play-date.

It was safe to say that after almost two weeks of living in the truck Liam had gotten pretty used to being in it with Theo and all that it bought. Silly questions, dumb conversations, even dumber arguments, the occasional (not that he'll ever admit it out loud) sing along session, which most of the time consisted of one of them singing along to a song only to piss the other off, He'd gotten used to the silences too, there were the tense silences after an argument, when neither of them would reach over and put the music on as if they wanted to sit and soak in the bitterness of it, the exasperated silences where the conversation died after a bad joke. The tired silence, when Theo was on his fourth cup of coffee and Liam was pretty sure he wouldn't understand a word he tried to say with that much caffeine pumping through his system, werewolf or not. There were the 'deep and brooding' silences, the peaceful silence where Liam would watch the scenery as it passed or watch the glow of headlights streak across Theo's face when it was too dark to see anything else, and finally the awkward silence, one that, surprisingly, didn't happen all that often.

Liam had been pretty sure he'd been through just about every scenario possible when driving. He was proved wrong because being stuck n the truck with Theo, Mason, Corey, and Lydia was unlike anything he'd experience.

Maybe it was because he was the only one who seemed really at ease with being in the car. Theo's hands were gripping the steering wheel a breath too tight leaving it creaking, his finger tap tap tapping at it. Lydia shifted every few seconds hands folding and unfolding in her lap. Corey looked a shade too pale and vaguely ill and Mason. Well, Mason sat cheeks puffed up shifting the air from one side of his mouth to the other with a soft tick like a clock.

When the diner finally crept into the view ten minutes later Liam was ready to throw himself out of the car and run right back to the were-camp. He didn't bother pointing out that Theo must have been driving far too fast for them to be there already. Lydia launched herself out of the door before Theo had even begun to park, dashing off to the diner doors in a surprising show of agility for someone in heals.

The three in the back-seat waited for Theo to stop the car before climbing out. Theo followed reluctantly. Mason and Corey scurried for the diner, Liam traipsing behind them.

“Liam.” Liam turned back at Theo's call of his name, the chimera stood hovering by the truck, the door still open. “I'll come pick you up in a few hours, get me something when you're leaving.”

“Or you could just come eat with us like a normal person?”

“I don't mind disappearing for a w-”

“Well, I mind.” Liam snapped. “You're not ditching me to brood in a field. I dealt with the hermit pack you can deal with my pack.” Theo thankfully didn't point out the fact that the Hermit crab and Liam didn't exactly have the same complicated backstory that Theo had with the McCall pack. Instead he just let out a sigh as he kicked the door closed and marched over.

“You realise literally no one else is going to want me there right?” Theo asked. Liam ignored it, just turned and pushed into the diner.

The uncomfortable silence continued inside. Corey and Mason on one side of the booth and Theo and Liam on the other. Liam worked on slowly shredding a napkin while Corey stared lifelessly at his menu and Mason seemed to be trying to catch Theo in a staring contest that Theo was happily avoiding by glaring at the side of Liam's face with an expression that said 'there, you happy now? I came and now everyone's uncomfortable' Theo's phone sat on the table, plugged into a socket on the wall, screen buzzing every few seconds as missed calls from Scott came up.

Lydia joined the silence when she returned from the bathroom. Sitting down and inspecting her nails with a practiced nonchalance.

Liam prayed for the waitress to come and take their order because at least that would force someone to speak. Instead the waitress steered clear of the table, no doubt sensing smothering tension from the table. He racked his brain trying to come up with something to say.

“Theo refuses to have sex for money.” Liam said. All eyes found him instantly, Lydia lowered her hand slowly. Eyes shifting to Theo, then back to Liam.

“I think context might be important here.” She said. Liam almost cheered, no matter how stilted it was or the way Theo was muttering 'Jesus Christ' under his breath at least it was a conversation.

“I accidentally tried to get him to have sex for money.” Liam explained. Which, didn't seem to clear anything up for the other three.

“How do you accidentally-” Corey started.

“You tried to pay him to have sex with you?” Mason squeaked. Theo laughed loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the diner.

“What? No! Not, I didn't, I wouldn't pay to have sex with him! I just accidentally tried to agree to prostitution for him I didn't-”

“Why would someone think you were his pimp? You dress like you're poor.” Lydia said. Liam would worry that Theo would die of suffocation from the way he was chocking on his laughter if he weren't so bitter about him laughing.

“It wasn't like that-” Liam huffed, why had he wanted conversation again? “-So we were waiting to film and Theo had finished being oiled-”

“Oiled?” Corey asked.

“I have a photo-”

“you have a photo of an oiled Theo? Why?”

“I don't- Just listen to the story okay?”

“What are we talking about?” Stiles asked, plopping down next to Lydia.

“We're not entirely sure yet.” Lydia said. “Theo's _not_ a prostitute. Liam may or may not be his pimp and Theo was covered in oil. Liam has a photo for proof.” Stiles turned to Scott as he pulled up a chair.

“If we had stayed to fix the jeep like I said we should we'd never have to be a part of this conversation.”

Five minutes later and Liam had managed to finish the story of their first attempt at getting money on the road. Liam was fairly pleased to find it did a good job of breaking the ice. Enough that the waitress even braved coming to take their order. Something he was sure he regretted when she scrambled to write down the flurry of orders tossed her way. The atmosphere still wasn't exactly easy but it had tapered down into civil.

“Dude let me see photos.” Mason said. “What was the grand canyon like? What was Vegas like? What did you do? Where are you sleeping? Are you-”

“One question at a time man.” Liam snorted. “I've sent you pictures.”

“Like three.” Mason snorted. “And one of those was by accident.” Theo's phone hit the table with a loud thunk.

“That's from yesterday.” Theo said, nudging the phone towards Mason. Mason took it gingerly. Face lighting up in a grin as he looked at the photo. “Liam got stuck babysitting, they decided he needed a new hair do-”

“Really?” Liam sighed as Mason turned the phone to let him see the photo of himself with the mess of braids. Scott snatched the phone from him, snorting when he saw the photo.

“Dude you have to cut your hair.” He said. “Is this the only one you have?” Theo shifted eyes flickering to Liam before he shrugged.

“There's a couple but Liam has most of-” Scott swiped, smile softening at whatever he saw. “Or you can invade my privacy, sure.” Theo said.

“You went bowling?” Scott asked with a small laugh. Theo actually grinned back, he didn't even complain as Stiles stole his phone from Scott, the charger pulled, almost coming out before Stiles spread himself across the table so he could keep swiping without it coming off of charge.

“Yeah, Liam sulked all night because we tied.”

“Twice. Okay that's not normal.” Liam insisted.

“Dude you have like stalker level number of photo's of Liam on your phone.” Stiles snorted, swiping through them quickly. The smile fell off of Theo's face as he yanked the cable making the phone jump out of Stiles's hands.

“You'd know all about being a stalker, wouldn't you? I mean, how long did you follow Lydia around for before she gave you the time of day again?”

“You're such a di-”

“Who ordered the bacon cheeseburger?”

“Oh thank god.” Mason sighed.

Liam sunk down in his seat as Theo and Stiles glared at each other over the table. This was going to be a long meal.

 


	22. Renegades

“This is so weird.” Mason said voice soft with awe.

“What's weird?” Liam asked, watching Scott and the others arguing on the artificial lawn.

“I'm just saying laser tag is clearly better than crazy golf!” Stiles hissed.

“I agree with him.”

“Laser tag was like ten bucks more and last time we went you made a little girl cry.” Scott said.

“You made a child cry?” Lydia asked.

“Alright it was an accident and-”

“Dude.” Mason huffed, slapping Liam's arm to get his attention. “Look at it and tell me it's not strange.”

“Look at what?”

“That-” Mason said jutting his head towards a small building at the edge of the green. Theo and Corey stood in front of it. Corey hovering uncomfortably, two golf clubs clutched in his hands as Theo handed money over to the girl behind the counter.

“What, Theo?” Liam said, head tilting trying to figure out what about Theo was so strange that Mason felt the need to point it out.

“Yeah man, Theo. He's..I mean he's tried to kill us and we're about to play crazy golf with him, how can you not find that weird?” Mason snorted.

“It's just not.” Liam said with a small shrug.. “I said I wanted to get away from the supernatural and that's what we've been doing. Dumb human shit, like bowling. This is just..another day. He's not the person you think he is alright? Weird with Theo is the way he eats or the lake. Not golf.”

“What's the lake?” Mason inquired.

“What? Nothing? I don't know. I'm just saying, it's not weird. Weird is that we're about to play with _Derek._ ” Liam rushed. “You know I once almost killed him and Stiles in the back of a van?” Mason's eyebrows crinkled together as his face screwed in confusion. “Look, if you act like it's not weird then it's not weird. Theo's actually funny.”

“He's funny?” Mason parroted incredulously.

“Yeah man.” Liam said, unable to stop himself from grinning at the horrified look on Mason's face at the suggestion of Theo being amusing. “Just trust me alright? Treat him like a normal person and he acts like it. Maybe a bit of an asshole but-”

“Yeah..Yeah. Theo being normal. I can do that.” Mason hummed. “Nope, can't do it.” he added a moment later, shaking his emphatically. “He tried to kill you-”

“Mason just trust me. Please.”

“But-”

“I tried with Corey. You can try with Theo.”

“Do you want me to ignore the fact your comparing me getting on with Theo to you getting on with my _boyfriend_ or-”

“Shut up. I just mean..We had every reason not to trust Corey but you did, so I did-”

“Eventually-”

“And it was a good idea. So just, trust me alright. He's different.”

“If he tries anything evil I'm going to beat him with my golf club.”

“Dude, if he tries anything Evil I'd help you kill him but I'm like..ninety percent sure his evil has simmered down to a general annoyance kind of evil.”

“Ninety percent? Is that meant to make me feel better?”

“Definitely. I'm only ever like seventy percent sure Stiles isn't going to become a serial killer so-” The two boys turned, eyeing Stiles as he ranted.

“Derek I swear to god. I'm proud of you for getting a sense of humour but if you make one more joke at my expense I'm going to shove my bat so far up your ass you'll be coughing splinters.”

“We get it, you want laser tag, maybe we can play later or-”

“Do you ever think we need more normal friends?” Liam murmured.

“Every day man.” Mason hummed. “You can't really talk though. I turn my back for a minute and you become best friends with a psychopath-”

“We're not best friends.” Liam huffed. “We're not even friends really.” Liam muttered scuffing his foot on the grass.

“The dude is about to play crazy golf because you asked him to.”

“He's playing crazy golf because we all needed a ride.”

“Sure. Like how he came to breakfast because he was just hungry? What's it Stiles says, ones an incident, two's a coin-”

“I already told you on the phone, Theo's not replacing you as my best friend.”

“You also said that you weren't braiding each others hair-”

“A little girl did that not Theo.”

“Theo stealing my position as best friend is really not what I'm worried about.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“They're coming over. Act normal.” Mason hissed.

“I thought we were being normal? Were we not?” Mason ignored him, taking the club offered by Corey with a smile.

“Here-” Theo said, tossing Liam a club and a ball.

“So.” Mason said. “You uh..you a fan of golf?” Theo's eyes flickered to Liam, narrowing as if it was his fault Mason was trying to be pleasant, which it was, but Liam wasn't about to apologise for that. He'd even hug Mason for it if it wouldn't look strange hugging someone because they asked someone they dislike if they liked golf.

“No.” Theo said bluntly.

“Cool.” Mason hummed. Liam glowered at Theo who rolled his eyes in return.

"What about you? Do you like golf?" Theo asked. Eyeing Liam as if to say 'there, you happy?' Liam was.

"Uh..Not really?" Mason admitted.

“Cool." Theo mimicked. "Then lets get this over with.” he stalked off towards the others, already waiting by the first hole.

 _Well that went well._ Liam thought.

“This really isn't weird for you?” Mason whispered. Liam eyed Theo again as he came to a stop, loitering just close enough to the pack to be considered with them, golf ball bouncing in his palm eyes blank. And really, it was weird, but not the hanging out with Theo part, the strange part was seeing Theo about to do something a bit childish and not looking like he was ready to burst out of his skin with excitement.

“Not in the way you're thinking.” Liam said with a small sigh. “Come on.”

“We should split into two teams-” Lydia was saying as Liam and the other two approached.

“Bagsie not in Theo's team!” Stiles said yelped. Even from his place hanging off to the side of them Liam could see Theo's shoulders tense.

“Will you stop being such a dick!” Liam growled leaving all eyes snapping to him, Stiles's blown wide like a deer in headlights. “Seriously, if you don't like him don't talk to him you don't need to keep taking subtle jabs like a petty little bi-”

“He's terrible at golf.” Stiles said.

“What?” Liam asked.

“Were you about to call me a bitch?” Stiles asked.

“How do you know I'm bad at golf?” Theo said. “I could be great.”

“Scott's eighth birthday. We went golfing...You almost broke a girls nose when you threw the club behind you.” Stiles said slowly. “And then you did break your _own_ nose when you hit yourself in the face.” he finished smugly. Liam watched as the tips of Theo's ears turned red.

“You broke your own nose playing golf?” Liam asked.

“No.”

“Yes.” Scott said. “My mom had to take you to the hospital.”

“See. I don't want to be on Theo's team because he sucks, not because he's a lying piece of shi-”

“I'll go on Theo's team.” Derek said, loud enough to cover Stiles's voice, something Stiles didn't seem to appreciate judging on the betrayed glower in his direction.

"Dude!"

"Don't call me dude." Derek sighed.

"My Team is clearly the better choice, why would you-"

"So I can beat you." Derek said bluntly.

"And you called me a petty bitch." Stiles scoffed, eyeing Liam. "Come on runt lets show them how it's-"

"I'm going to go with Derek." Liam said. "Mase?"

"Yeah. Sure, us too." Mason said reluctantly.

"Scotty?" Stiles pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll be on your team." Scott said with a smile.

"Haha! I get the true alpha!"

"Stiles, the rest of us have to be with you." Lydia said. "It's already five against four."

"You'd go with me anyway right? Even if you didn't have to?" Stiles said.

"...Sure." Lydia hummed.

"Can we start already?" Malia said. "Derek. Let's play." Derek and Malia moved forwards, readying to take their first shots. Liam swung his club slinking back towards Theo as he watched the golfers with narrowed eyes, as if trying to catalogue every move so he could repeat it early.

“So...you broke your own nose playing golf?” He hummed. Theo let out a low sigh.

“Shut up.” Theo said, watching as Mason lined up for a shot.

“You really were terrible at being a human weren't you?” Liam said, smirking at Theo. Theo met is eyes for a moment, Liam was sure he only did it to make sure Liam saw his eye roll. “Seriously, how'd you break your own nose?”

“I was eight alright? The club was really big and- Stop laughing.” Theo grumbled.

“I'm sorry I'm picturing it.” Liam chuckled.

“You know what I'm picturing? You crying and clinging to Evelyn because you had to walk across a bridge.”

“I didn't cry.”

“Tell yourself what you want if it helps you sleep at night.”

“Theo. You wanna go next?” Mason said. Theo's finger tapped at his club.

"Sure."

“Remember. Keep a hold of it and hit the ball with this end.” Liam said, tapping the putter. “Try not to break your nose, or if you do let me film-” Theo swung his club up hitting Liam between the legs leaving Liam collapsing to the floor with a groan as Theo swaggered away.

“Don't worry Pumpkin, I think I got the hang of it.” he said over his shoulder, tossing Liam a patented Theo smirk as he waltzed past Mason, who was rushing to help Liam back up.

“This is normal for you?” Mason asked, Liam blinked back tears as the pain receded.

“Unfortunately.” Liam said. he watched as Theo took his shot, ball swooping up in the air and sailing past the small barriers of the first hole and landed a good ten feet away in the second area. The nine of them watched as it bounced on the springy fake grass and rolled towards the hole, dropping in with a gentle clack.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed." Derek said.

"Maybe try hitting it a bit lighter?" Lydia suggested. Theo stormed off to retrieve his ball, muttering what sounded suspiciously like 'no shit' under his breath. Liam did a fairly bad job at concealing a laugh.

Liam would have loved to say that Theo's skills improved as the game went on but that would be a bald-faced lie. Three holes in and Liam was fairly sure Theo had a stroke count higher than the rest of them put together which was only getting worse as the holes got more intricate. Unlike bowling Theo's Chimera abilities seemed to be giving him no help. If anything they seemed to be making him worse.

"Look man, just relax or you're going to bend the club." Mason said.

"Hit it as hard as you can."

"Shut up Stiles." Theo said, hitting the small purple ball for the umpteenth time. Liam winced as the ball slammed against the windmill's plates and rolled back towards him making Theo's eyes flash dangerous and a growl roll from his chest. Stiles let out a cackling laugh behind him, sounding half mad.

“This is just getting embarrassing.” Derek sighed as Theo took another shot and the same thing happened again.

“Shut up!” Theo huffed.

“I'm pretty sure you're over the nine shot limit dude.” Mason said.

“We can turn around while you put it on the other side of the windmill if you want?” Liam suggested, Theo's eyes snapped up to his in a dark glare.

“I got it.” Theo said, hitting the golf ball again, Stiles wheezed as it ricocheted back to him.

“You really don't get it.” Malia said. Theo reeled back his arms and slammed the club into the ball again, driving it up in a curving loop off the floor, It hit the windmill with a loud clunk before it came shooting back towards Theo's face. Liam would have laughed at the way Theo dropped his club and hit the deck were he not too busy watching the ball continue it's arch through the air and smack giggling Scott in the face. Scott hit the floor with a yelp of pain, the scent of blood wafting through the air as his hand came up to press against his cheekbone.

Stiles's laughing tapered off in a choked sound as everyone looked between Theo and Scott, still sprawled across the floor staring up at Theo in horror as blood leaked through his fingers and the golf ball rolled across the ground between them. Theo broke the moment, a hiss of laughter pushing past his lips, muffled as he slapped a hand over his mouth to try and keep it in.

“I think you broke my cheek-” Scott murmured. Stiles barked out a laugh almost loud enough to swallow Theo's muffled giggle. Liam watched as Theo schooled his expression back to unamused.

"You'll heal fast." Theo said, moving towards Scott. He threw out a hand towards him as if to help him up. Liam saw Scott tense, the way his limbs locked for a moment and Theo's eyes widened as he caught the flinch before his hand was drooping back to his side. Before he could lower it completely Scott was moving, grabbing his hand. Theo froze for half a second before he was hauling Scott from the ground in an uncomfortably awkward looking scene of camaraderie that neither party seemed to wish to be a part of.

“That was an accident.” Theo said, all traces of humour gone from his face.

“I know.” Scott said with a quick nod, skin already knitting back together. The two lingered uneasily. "I mean, It's not like you're good enough to plan that shot right?" He said with a tentative smile.

"Right." Theo said, finger tapping at the club, once, twice. "You know. I think I've done enough golfing for one day."

"It's really fi-"

"I'll be in the car when you're done. Kick their asses." Theo said, eyes locking with Liam before he turned his gaze back to Scott, he gave a small nod before he turned and walked back towards the front desk. The pack was silent for a moment, watching Theo's retreating back before Mason was clapping a hand on Liam's back.

"Alright dude. You heard him. Get us a hole in one and we might stand a chance." Mason said, nudging Liam towards the course forcing Liam's attention from Theo as he returned his club.

*

Liam had thought that the pack would be heading back to Beacon Hills after the impromptu game of golf so he made no complaints while he and Theo lingered in the parking lot for half an hour watching Scott and Stiles trying to fix the jeep with duct tape, or the five minutes it took Derek to actually fix it once he'd managed to shove the two teens out of the way.

When the engine finally roared to life Liam had jumped up from the bed of the truck, ready to bid a quick farewell to the pack and wave them off so he and Theo could return to regularly scheduled road tripping.

He hadn't been expecting for Stiles to rattle off the directions to a motel as he hopped into the jeep with the promise that he'd be waking everyone up bright and early tomorrow to play laser tag before they left town so he'd stupidly agreed to meet them there before the words sunk in and turned back to a frowning Theo as the jeep pulled out of the car park.

*

“I hate motels.” Liam sighed peering out the window to the grubby looking building.

"It's your fault we're here. Deal with it."

“But they smell.” Liam whined.

“You smell.”

“Mature.”

“No seriously.” Theo said. “I don't know how no one's forced you to have a shower yet, you stink.” Liam opened his mouth ready to retort. “Calm down. I do too-” Theo placated. “We've been in the same clothes for three days. It's way past time we stopped at a motel and showered.” Liam, unfortunately, couldn't argue against that because it was fairly true. The dips in the lake had done little to clean their clothes, instead just threw a damp smell into the mix of sweat. “and since I just paid for your lunch, took you golfing and have to pay for the room. It's only fair I get the first shower.”

“That's so far from fair! You haven't given me any money!” Liam said.

“I gave you money. It's not my fault you spent it on Star Wars and a tacky souvenir for Mason.”

“That definitely wasn't half of three grand-”

“It wasn't, but you owe me for the babysitting fee so I took that off the top. You're lucky you got any.” Theo said, shouldering the duffel and throwing himself out of the car. Liam followed his lead. Chasing him across the parking lot towards the reception.

“You know, if you really are my babysitter you should let me use the bathroom first.”

“And why is that?”

“You know, child welfare and all that. Putting them before you and-”

“I'm giving you an important life lesson.” Theo scoffed.

“Oh really, and what's that?”

“Money does buy happiness. Or in this case, the first shower.”

“You're so weird-”

“Liam!” Liam blinked as Mason and Corey left the reception, Mason grinning brightly as a key jangled in his palm. “Dude, good timing, I just got us a room-”

“You got us a room?” Liam repeated.

“Yeah, come on, you really need a shower-”

“Told you.” Theo muttered.

“I was going to-”

“Have a nice sleepover.” Theo hummed, ducking in through the doors before Liam could finish his sentence.

“You were going to what?” Mason prompted. Liam glared through the glass as Theo stood at the front desk.

“Nothing, lets go.”

*

It was only after getting out of the shower that Liam realised Theo had all of their things, including a change of clothes for Liam to wear and Theo had been annoyingly correct about how much he, and the clothes, stunk. Liam couldn't put them back on. Not unless he wanted to have another shower.

“Come on Mason-” Liam pleaded

“Liam, he didn't answer the door.” Mason said with a sigh.

“He probably just didn't hear you.” Liam insisted.

“Dude, no I could _hear_ him laughing about it through the door.”

“I need clothes-”

“Then you go get them. I'm not breaking into Theo's room, he'd kill me.”

“I can't go! I'm in a towel.”

“I'm sure no one will mind.”

“Dude-”

“I'll walk you to the door.” Corey sighed.

“What part of I'm in a towel don't you understand?”

“No one will see you.” Corey took Liam's hand and he felt the familiar shiver pass through him as he turned them both invisible.

“..Fine. Thanks.” The two left the room and picked their way across the car park to Theo's room. He kept one hand locked around the towel, invisible or not the idea of his towel falling leaving him naked in public wasn't exactly a nice one. Within a minute they'd reached Theo's door. Liam slammed his fist down in a hard knock. 

“What?”

“Let me in!” Liam hissed. He heard Theo chuckle before footsteps creaked towards the door.

“See you in a minute” Corey said, dropping Liam's hand and scurrying away just as Theo threw the door open. His eyes flickered from Corey's retreating back to Liam as he shuffled on the doorstep.

“Didn't realise it was my birthday-” Theo said, leaning against the door frame with a smirk, gaze trailing down Liam's chest. Liam barely registered the words, too busy shoving past Theo with a muttered 'asshole' hoping that no one had been around to see him in the few seconds Theo delayed his entry. The duffel was tossed on a large bed, clothes spilling out of it as if Theo had grabbed his stuff in a rush. Liam scooped some clean clothes out and dropped his dirty ones in.

“You know it's rude to barge into someone's room right?” Theo said kicking the door shut behind him.

“You could have stopped it by giving Mason my clothes when he asked for them.”

“How was I supposed to know he was being serious?” Theo hummed. Liam stuck his middle finger up at him as he stomped towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Liam hovered in the bathroom doorway eyes on Theo who seemed happy to entirely ignore him, busy tapping away on his phone. He shifted, shoulder bumping against the frame as he tried to think of something to say. It wasn't that he didn't want to get back to Mason and the pack but he'd been stuck with Theo and friends for what felt like a year and things had changed in that time. Liam had realised Theo was his anchor, which, thinking about it was probably the sort of thing Scott meant when he said full disclosure, not that Liam would be disclosing that information just yet. He could when they got home. And then there was the lake and Theo's 'don't touch me' which still stung a fair bit. Things weren't exactly weird between them but Liam still wasn't sure if they were good. Sure, Theo had been friendly enough in his own asshole-ish way that day but Liam was all too aware of the lack of touches. He wasn't sure when he'd grown used to Theo manhandling him everywhere. Or more, pushing him gently to speed him up. He'd poke his side to get his attention or pat his thigh when he got excited while driving, sure, most of the time it was because of some lame joke insulting Liam but well, it was normal now and today, well today Liam couldn't remember Theo even attempting to do any of those things, unless you counted him hitting Liam in the balls with a golf club, which Liam didn't.

He'd thought they were finally going back to it being just them, that they'd get back to truck and things would return to the new normal and if it didn't, well, then Liam could try and convince Theo into a dumb bet so he had the chance of winning Theo telling him what the fuck his problem was.

It felt normal, being back in Theo's room and despite knowing that he should be heading back to Mason's room he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was argue with Theo over being a petty idiot and making Liam storm across the parking lot in a towel, or laugh at Theo for being terrible at golf, or-

“Why are you loitering?” Liam's eyes snapped away from where he'd been glaring at Theo's phone up to Theo's face, meeting his gaze with wide eyes.

“I'm not loitering.” Liam said hotly.

“Right.” Theo hummed. “So you're hovering in the doorway with purpose then?”

“I don't hover.” Liam snapped, shuffling out of the doorway. “And I was getting dressed. Pretty important purpose.”

“You were dressed two minutes ago. Purpose served, now you're just lingering.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Liam asked. Maybe Theo was happy for the break, maybe he'd run off so fast when Mason mentioned he expected Liam to share his room because he didn't want Liam to correct him in that he was expecting to stay with Theo.

“I was giving you an opening to say whatever is rattling around in that little brain of your.”

“My brains not little.” Liam said. Theo's eyelid fluttered in an exasperated blink.

“Sure-” He sighed, in a tone that Liam was sure meant 'whatever, you can leave now.' Liam mind raced He didn't want to leave just yet.

“I hate motels.” Liam blurted.

“I know. You've mentioned it once or twice-”

“Shopping lists are dumb.” Liam said. Tone a touch too loud. Theo's eyebrows raised.

 _Stop talking_ Liam thought.

“Mason knows how to juggle.”

“That's nice?” Theo said slowly, eyes shifting toward the door as if he were considering running out, or perhaps he was going to call for help because apparently, Liam was having a mental breakdown while trying to think of conversation starters.

“I don't.” Liam continued. “Know how to juggle.” he clarified. “But I can ride a unicycle. Well, sort of - I managed to balance for like, three seconds, which I'm counting because it's more than Mason could do.”

_Please, no more words._

“I'm actually really good at tongue twisters though. She sells sea-shells by the seashore, but the sea-shells that-” Theo's eyebrows were climbing worryingly high. “I'm going to go.”

“Are you having a stroke?”

“Night Theo.”

*

Corey last around an hour before he fell asleep on his and Mason's bed. Mason and Liam had spread out at the foot of Liam's bed, filling themselves with candy from the vending machine and lamenting about the fact they didn't have any games console to kick each other's asses at.

“So I was thinking, you know how you don't want to come home?” Mason said, Liam tried to stop himself from visibly tensing but was fairly sure he failed. “And I mean, if that's what you need I get it. That's cool-” he added quickly. “I was going to say we could go together. To wherever it is you want to go next.”

“You want to join me and Theo?” Liam asked.

“Uh..No.” Mason said. “I was thinking more, I have enough money to rent a car. We could carry on together. I know you said it wasn't weird but you must be getting pretty sick of Theo by now right?” Liam chewed his lip. “And you wanted to get away from the supernatural and I'm human, so it'd be pretty perfect. We could go to yellow stone and stuff-”

“What about Theo?” Liam asked. “You want me to just ditch him.”

“I'm just offering.” Mason said. “I thought it'd be fun. Us two on a road trip. And then Theo could go back to ..whatever it was he was doing before you kidnapped him for this.”

“Yeah..Maybe.” Liam said. “I'm going to bed.” Liam crawled into his bed, yanking the covers up over his head and mumbled a goodnight to Mason. It smelt of old sweat, which although a step up from the urine his last Motel bed had smelt like still wasn't pleasant. He remembered last time he was in a motel. He remembered what he said to Theo and the way he'd slept wrapped in Theo's blanket so he could ignore the smell.

“You alright?” Mason asked. “It was just a suggestion you don't have to-”

“I'm fine.” Liam said. “It sounds fun.” and it did, a road trip with his best friend sounded awesome. But ditching Theo to do so left his stomach churning uncomfortably. Especially when he couldn't help but wonder if Theo would even care.

Theo had never asked to go on the trip. Maybe he hadn't been having fun with Liam. He'd slipped into the hermit pack easily enough, maybe he was just desperate for company that wasn't Liam. What if Theo didn't even want to be on the road trip. Liam tossed the cover off of himself.

“I need to talk to Theo.” Liam grumbled. “Get some sleep.” Liam was up and out of the door before Mason could stop him. Heals poking out of his shoes from where he'd shoved them on too fast.

Liam didn't bother knocking, just forced the handle until it broke and the door swung inwards. He tiptoed in placing the mangled handle onto the table before dragging the table to barricade the door closed. His eyes locked on Theo, sat on the bed cover bunched around his waist as he propped himself up on his elbows, his eyebrow raised tauntingly. Liam froze.

“You know you could have just knocked.” Theo drawled.

“Uh..I didn't think you'd be awake.” Liam admitted sheepishly as he made his way to the end of the bed.

“You know I swear I remember saying how you doing things specifically when I'm asleep so I won't know is creepy.” Theo hummed.

“Shut up.” Liam snorted. “I just-” Liam broke off. What was he meant to say. _I was breaking into your room so I could lurk until I figured out how to ask you if we're friends?_

“You just?” Theo prompted.

“My bed smells and it's awkward staying in the same room as a couple.” Liam said, kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers. Theo blinked at him from the other side of the bed. Liam sunk into the mattress withering under Theo's incredulous look trying to figure out why he thought crawling into bed with Theo would be less awkward than admitting why he was really there. He resisted the urged to pull the cover up over his head and pretend he wasn’t there, or worse, leave in an awkward bumbling mess of apologies. Instead, he met Theo's gaze trying to exude confidence while feeling a lot like he'd just stepped on a landmine and was now hoping that if he stayed deathly still and told himself he was fine it wouldn't blow him to smithereens.

Theo raised an eyebrow slowly. Liam raised one back heartbeat pounding in his ears. Why the hell had he done this? What if Theo kicked him out, what if he had to walk back to Mason's room knowing he'd just gotten kicked out of bed by _Theo._ Liam forced his eyes away from Theo's turning to stare at the ceiling blankly, willing his heart to slow down.

"If you snore I will literally kick you onto the ground." Theo said. Liam's shoulders drooped slightly, a splinter of tension inching away as he listened to Theo shuffle around as he turned his back to Liam and pulled the cover up to his ears.

Liam wondered if he would be considered childish if he built a wall of pillows between them. It shouldn't be weird. He slept in the truck with Theo every night, not much further apart than they were now. They'd slept sharing a hoodie as a blanket in the forest, holding hands. They'd even slept in a bed together at the last motel. But that had been unintentional. Well, Maybe the forest hadn't, but that was out of necessity, not like..wanting to do it.

He took a slow breath, forcing his brain to stop screaming about sharing a bed with Theo as he reminded himself that this was just out of necessity too. Clearly, because it was awkward sharing a room with a couple and he was sure that Mason and Corey would prefer to be alone, and his bed _did_ smell so sleeping next to Theo was just smart.

It wasn't like it would be a regular occurrence, just a one time – you have a large bed and I need somewhere to sleep – situation. It might not even be possible for it to be a regular thing. If Theo's change in behaviour was actually him realising that he didn't like Liam then Liam might as well go with Mason. He wasn't sure his pride could take Theo giving him a pity road trip.

“Mason wants me to go with him.” Liam said, perhaps it wasn't ripping the band-aid off fully but hopefully it was enough. It gave Theo an out if he wanted one. He could say 'Finally, I'm free' and dance off to Beacon Hills to-do whatever it was he did in his spare time between monster fighting, or he could have the same put off reaction as Liam did to the suggestion and Liam would know that Theo didn't mind him being there. He traced the shadows on the ceiling with his eyes as they shifted, the headlight of a passing car coating the ceiling in an orange glow before the shadows returned. Liam waited for Theo to answer. The sheets rustled as Theo shifted, tipping onto his back leaving their shoulders bumping but Liam refused to take his eyes off of the ceiling, heart in his throat.

“So they _are_ here to take you back to beacon hills?” Theo said.

“No. I mean...He talked about renting a car, taking over babysitting duty from you.” Liam said. Liam saw Theo turn out of the corner of his eye, settling only when he was facing Liam gaze boring into the side of his head.

"So what does that mean?" Theo asked.

"It means I could go with him or I could go with you." Liam heard Theo suck in a harsh breath as if preparing himself for a blow.

"Okay." Theo said slowly. "Do you want to go with him?" Liam's heart gave an embarrassing lurch. It wasn't an immediate – thank god, I'll finally get rid of you. It wasn't even an attempt at that, it was subdued, like he didn't really want to ask.

“Do you... I mean, do you want me to go with him?” Liam breathed. Theo didn't reply, Liam twisted so he was facing Theo. The two almost nose to nose, cover pulled up to their chins, whispering in the dark like two children at a sleepover. “Theo?” Liam prompted, heart racing. Theo let out a small sigh, breath ghosting over Liam's face before he shrugged, cover shifting on his shoulder as he did leaving it uncovered, Liam's eyes flickered to the tattoo, barely visible in the dark.

Maybe Theo wanted to stay as much as Liam wanted him to.

Liam's eyes darted back to Theo's. The air felt too hot, like in a sauna when no matter how deep you breathe in it seems to get caught at the back of your throat, hovering and leaving your chest tight and nerves jingling.

“That's not an answer.” the words came as barely a whisper, he was sure the smallest creak of the bed would have drowned them out but Theo heard. His throat worked as he swallowed. Liam wondered if he felt as nervous as Liam did.

“What do you want?” Theo asked.

“I want you.” Liam said. Theo's eyes widened comically, his lips parting as the air rushed out of his lungs as if he'd been punched. The tension snapped as Theo's warm puff of breath hit Liam in the face and he realised what he'd just said “To drive me! I want you to drive me!” Liam amended. He wasn't religious but he was thanking god that the room was dark so Theo wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks at the terribly phrased answer. “I just..I mean, it's our road trip now you know? And you have the money, so it's not like I'd have any money to do anything if I did go with Mason.”

“Of course.” Theo hummed, lips twitching in an amused grin. Easier than any of the smiles he'd seen that day."Well then sign me up. It's not like I've got anything better to do .” Theo said. Liam was sure it shouldn't make him quite as happy as it did, a dopey smile breaking across his face.

“Okay. Cool.” Liam said with an eager little nod that had Theo smiling back just a stupidly. "I'll tell Mason in the morning and then we can-" Liam broke off eyes widening. "Oh god, I'm going to have to tell Mason." Liam moaned. The bed creaked as Theo moved, scrambling off the bed . He grabbed his shirt from over the back of a chair and yanked it on as he stumbled through the dark room towards his shoes. “What-” Liam's question died on his throat as Theo pressed his finger to his lips shushing him softly as he padded back towards the bed. Liam frowned as Theo finally reached the bed and sat down to pull his shoes on, swallowing the million questions wanting to burst out of him. Once Theo's shoes were on he stood up again.

“Come on.” Theo mouthed as he grabbed the duffel bag, Liam stayed sitting on the bed confusion palpable.

“What?” Liam mouthed back. The chimera let out a quiet huff, eyes rolling hard in his skull as he moved back to the bed. Theo held out his hand, his palm facing up and fingers wiggling invitingly. Liam blinked at the hand, then up at Theo. Theo nodded back to his hand, expression thick with exasperation. Liam reached out gingerly, fingers brushing against Theo's.

Theo had apparently had enough, hand tightening in a vice grip as he yanked Liam bodily out of bed and hauled him across the room, only stopping for Liam to grab his shoes.

“What are we doing?” Liam murmured.

“You won't have to tell him if we're not here.” Theo said, shoving the table out of the way. The door creaked open, Theo stopped it when it was barely ajar. Peering through the gap.

“Are we running away?”

“It's a strategic retreat.” Theo corrected. He turned back, Liam found himself fairly disappointed that he didn't follow it with an 'all clear' instead he just grinned. “You ready Pumpkin?”

“You're ridiculous.” Liam said. Theo's hand tightened in his before he was sliding the door open and sneaking out of the room, Liam half a step behind him.

He felt like he was five and playing hide and seek. The rush of adrenaline and the desperate need to giggle as they sprinted across the pavement to the first car as if someone was going to pop out of nowhere and catch them any second. He held it in, sucking his lips into his mouth to try and keep the noise in his throat. Theo wasn't doing much better, shoulders shaking as they ducked behind the bonnet of a car and inched their way around it, crouched like bad actors from a spy movie.

Theo dug the keys from his pocket as they sidled up to the truck and unlocked the drivers side door, waving Liam in first. Liam was sure he'd never felt more ridiculous than he did in that moment, sliding into the truck, sweaty hand still clutched in Theo's, His face red with suppressed laughter and hair still ruffled from sleep and creases from the pillow etched into his cheek. Theo's top was on backwards and inside out, his shoe laces undone. At least he'd bothered to put his on, unlike Liam who still had his clutched in his other hand.

Liam slammed down into his seat breath coming out in embarrassing little gasps. His eyes moved from Theo, closing the door with a loud smack, to the car park before his gaze snapped to meet Derek's. He was stood at the vending machine, hand half raised to put the money in the slot and frozen in place gaze locked on Theo's car, eyebrow raised in a sardonic question.

“Go go go!” Liam screamed. Theo dropped his hand and shoved the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life and Theo reversed out of the lot like a boy racer. Liam had enough time to see Derek roll his eyes and turn back to the vending machine before the breaks were squealing as Theo drifted around to face the road and they were off in an overdramatic roar of the engine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you osoooooososososo much to my boo Blue for helping me with this chapter. You would never have gotten it if not for that angel.


	23. Run boy Run

In a way, it was like the first time they left together. A different town, a different state, but still just the two of them, again a nervous thrum of energy filled the car, the only sounds their hearts and the engine rumbling. Lips pressed together tight, eyes on the road as they waited for something to happen, for someone to pull them back.

It was also different. Easier, because Liam didn't feel the weight of the world crashing down on his shoulders. He wasn't in bloody clothes and tired in the bone-deep way he'd been in Beacon Hills. He wasn't worried about a new battle pulling them back. The nerves weren't the same, it wasn't the sick feeling of anxiety choking him as they drove but a bubbling excitement.

Like even if they didn't know what they were driving into, or where they were going they both knew that it would be worth it.

It was the kind of excitement that left Liam feeling drunk, with his blood roaring in his ears and smile trying to twist on his lips. The street lights flashed past too fast for Liam to believe for a second that Theo was sticking to the speed limit, the dark road stretching in front of them, the waning moon hung in front of the car like a beacon, inching further away even as they followed it. Like it was a beacon for them to follow.

"We are now entering Wyoming," Theo said, the sign flashing past them in a flicker of blue metal. Liam grinned, bright and no doubt dopey looking but Theo was doing the same, even with the bags creeping under his eyes he looked happy, at ease.

"You think they'll follow us?" Liam asked, peering through the rear-view window as if he'd spot Stiles's jeep roaring along behind them, smoke billowing from the engine and an angry pack leaning out the windows with pitch forks.

"Maybe." Theo said. "But we could always run away again."

"I thought we were making a strategic retreat?" Liam said.

"I think we ruined that when actually ran to the car." Theo said with a light laugh.

"Well. Then where are we running to?" Liam asked. Theo shrugged, eyes moving from the road to Liam.

"I seem to remember you saying something about Disney World."

"You actually want to go to Disney world?"

"I mean, if we're running away might as well go to the happiest place on earth-" Theo hummed. "Besides-" A teasing smile lit Theo's face as he looked back to the road. "Watching you freak out on roller coasters sounds like a pretty good way to spend a day."

"It's on the other side of the country." Liam pointed out.

"If you're going to run away we should do it properly." Theo said.

"You just want to meet Mickey Mouse don't you?"

"Of course not. Goofy though-" Liam huffed a laugh, relaxing into the seat watching the white lines on the road as they flickered past.

He knew he should worry about the pack, about what would happen when Derek told them that he and Theo had ducked out in the dead of night, if he hadn't already but he couldn't bring himself to worry about it yet. His mind filled with ideas of what they could do, about whether he'd be able to force Theo into a Mickey mouse hat long enough to sneak a photo. He was pretty sure he'd be able to, he had a photo of Theo covered in oil, minutes before he was almost sold as a prostitute, mickey mouse ears couldn't be that hard to get.

"This is gonna be great." Liam said, watching as Theo grinned out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to have to get you one of those kid leashes aren't I?" Liam ignored the comment happy to turn his attention back to the window.

*

“Will you stop.” Theo snapped.

“Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Liam grumbled, glowering at Theo's back as he squinted up and down the dark highway.

“Glaring at me." Theo said, finally turning back from the road. Liam hardened the glare as Theo locked eyes with him. stalking over with an icy look of his own. "This isn't my fault.”

“Yeah, okay.” Liam snorted bitterly. Theo sighed, forearms resting on the edge of the truck. Liam shifted in the corner of the bed of the truck he'd tucked himself into as Theo silently judged him.

"Alright, Liam, why don't you tell me how this is my fault."

"You were driving."

"It just blew Liam. I don't get a say in when it does that. It's not like we even hit a pot hole or-"

"Yeah because you drive perfectly."

"I drive better than you."

"Well that's not exactly hard is it." Liam scoffed. Theo's lips twitched in a mocking smile. "Oh shut up!"

"You said it not me." Theo said, holding his hands up in surrender. Liam let out a childish groan, letting his head thump back, hitting against the metal with a dull thunk. "Come on Liam. We blew a tire it's not a big deal. Stop pouting."

"We're in the middle of nowhere and it's the middle of the night." Liam stressed. "And you're too dumb to keep a spare so-"

“I had a spare.” Theo grumbled. “I used it a few week ago.”

“And you didn't think to get another one?”

“Do you know how much tires cost?”

“Yeah, I can't even drive but I love to look up the prices of tires.” Liam scoffed. “So what? Obviously, a spare is necessary.”

“It doesn't matter if it's freaking necessary! I couldn't afford it. I have to eat, and fill the stupid tank, Useless crap like spare tires aren't important.”

“It doesn't seem very useless right now.” Liam muttered. Theo let out a low sigh that bordered on a growl. Liam looked back as he shoved himself away from the truck and stalked back to the edge of the road, he glowered at the horizon like he could summon a car with the sheer force of a bitch face.

“Just be patient. Someone will come soon.”

“Can't we just call a tow truck and-”

“No.”

“But-”

“That also costs money.”

“We have money.”

“Which I'm not spending on pointless shit we can do ourselves.” Theo sighed. “We'd already be on our way back by now if you'd just walk to town-”

“No we wouldn't! I told you, it would take like two hours to walk to the-”

“Then shut up and wait for someone to come."

"Oh my god you're insufferable." Liam hissed, resisting the urge to let out a scream of frustration. Things had been great for all of an hour when they made it into Wyoming before the front tire had blown and they'd been stuck at the edge of a dark road surrounded by trees for almost forty minutes, jabs flying between them as Theo refused to call a tow and Liam refused to walk two hours to the closest auto shop.

"I wouldn't be if you'd just let me go and-"

"You're not leaving me at the side of some random road!" Liam said, shoving himself out of the bed of the truck and beginning to pace along the tree line.

"It would be ten minutes-"

"Yeah, maybe if you were the flash. We may be faster than regular humans but-"

"You know I'm beginning to hope that the pack is following us so they can take you away and deal with your tantrum-"

"I'm not having a tantrum!" Liam growled, foot slamming against the hard ground.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Theo asked, spinning round with a disbelieving smile.

"No."

"You're literally five, you know that right?" He said, looking far more at ease than he had in the past twenty minutes, ever since they'd had the 'tow truck, hitchhike or walk' argument for the first time.

"Are you really smiling because I'm in a bad mood."

"Well, that and a cars coming." Theo said. Liam perked up, eyes flickering up and down the road as he listened. He could hear it, the rumble of an old engine. "Get over here and stick your thumb up." Theo said, shifting from foot to foot at the side of the road as he waited for the car to appear on the horizon.

“What if they're a murderer?” Liam asked, scurrying to Theo's side.

“So what if they are? At this point being in a car with a murderer really shouldn't bother you.”

“Seriously Theo.” Liam urged. “My dad treated a guy who got stabbed while hitchhiking and-”

“There are also people who have drowned in puddles.” Theo said with a pained sigh. “Just because it's happened once doesn't mean it will happen to you.”

“But it doesn't mean it won't happen to me.”

“You're a werewolf Liam. If someone stabs you you'll heal.”

“That doesn't make me feel any better!” Liam said. Theo's lips twitched in amusement. A white van appeared on the horizon, creaking towards them ominously. Theo held up his hand, thumb sticking up proudly. “I don't-”

“If you carry on I'm going to be the one stabbing you.” Theo interrupted. Liam groaned, watching as the van got closer. A man with a beard barely visible behind the harsh glare of headlights in the darkness. The van pulled to a stop a few feet from them.

"Theo I don't think this is a-" Theo shushed him, rushing to the window.

"You kids alright?"

"Tire blew." Theo explained, leaning against the window with a charming smile that left Liam rolling his eyes. "You headed down toward Dubois? We could use a lift to the auto shop." The man thought for a moment, eyes flickering between the two of them. Liam tried to smile but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace.

"Heading close enough-" He said, eyes moving back to Theo. "'Fraid you'll have to sit in the back though."

"That's fine."

"Then hop in."

"Let's go." Theo said, ushering Liam to the back of the van. He opened the door with a flourish.

“Tell me you're not actually thinking about getting into a big white van with a strange man.” Liam whispered.

“I'm not thinking about it. I'm doing it.” Theo said, casually hopping into the van like it wasn't a death sentence.

“Have you ever watched a horror movie?”

“No but I'm pretty sure they lose their edge once you've lived in one.” Theo said. “Now come on. Get in the van.”

“Dude.” Liam whined.

“Wow look, there are puppies and candy in here-” Theo said dramatically.

“You're an idiot.” Liam said, cursing the fond tone and smile inching onto his face as he poked his head into the back of the truck and peered around for signs of previous victims. It was dark, dingy, Liam was pretty sure there'd be barely enough room for both of them to sit thanks to most of the space being packed with awkwardly shaped packages covered in white sheets. He took a slow sniff, trying to figure out what the strange smell wafting out of the van was.

“Just..Ask him what he does for a living.”

“He's giving us a lift, Liam. We're not on a blind date.” Theo said. Liam pursed his lips, distinctly unamused. If Theo was expecting him to risk getting stabbed the least he could do was ask a simple question. Liam wasn't sure how the question would help, surely the driver wasn't going to say 'I'm a murderer' but maybe he had a good explanation for driving in the middle of nowhere in a creepy white van at near three in the morning. “For fu-Fine. Okay.” Theo hissed before he raised his voice loud enough for the driver to hear. “So, what's got you out this late anyway? You work as one of those cross-country truckers or something?”

“This aint a truck kid.” The driver scoffed. “Got a school that ordered a few pieces and-”

“Pieces?” Liam asked, deflating slowly. “You're an artist?” That..didn't sound murderous.

“Of sorts.” He hummed making Liam tense once again. That sounded far more 'serial killer' than artist did.

“What does that mean?” Theo inquired. Liam would have been smug about the way his shoulders had tensed at the cryptic answer if he weren't thinking about how much it was going to suck to be stabbed by a random man on the side of a road because Theo was too cheap to call a tow truck.

“I'm a taxidermist.” Theo's gaze met Liam's, their eyes wide. The two turned in unison to look at the packed space. Theo reached out, inching a sheet up until a dead fox as staring at them with glass eyes and a jaw that seemed somewhat lopsided.

“Nope. Not happening.” Liam said quickly. He reached for Theo ready to drag him out of the van only for Theo to already be shoving him out of the way as he took a stumbling dive out of the van and slammed the doors shut. Blocking the stuffed fox from sight.

“You know what we're good!” Theo said, bodily shoving Liam back towards the truck, still parked uselessly off to the side of the road.

“You sure you don't want a ride?” The man asked, leaning out the window, eyebrows pinched as he looked between them. Liam shifted behind Theo.

“I'll call a tow.” Theo said. “It'll be easier.” There was an uncomfortable pause where the man watched them. Theo's shoulders were squared, his hands curling and uncurling at his side as if ready to fight.

“Suit yourself.” The man drawled, Within moments the van was rattling off down the road leaving the two boys standing at the tree line, eyes following the tail lights as they slowly vanished into the night.

“Oh my god.” Liam hissed.

“I'll admit...” Theo said slowly. “That was a bit weird.”

“A bit we...Dude he had like a million dead animals in the back of his freaking ca-”

“I'm sure he didn't kill them.”

“Are you?” Theo shrugged. “I bet his house is decorated with the bodies of hitchhikers. God, just call a tow okay and-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"We'll wait for someone else."

"You can't be serious. We just almost _died!_."

"Don't so dramatic. I'm sure he was normal."

"Then why did you run out of his van like a-"

"Because it's weird! Who drives cross-country with the animals of farthing wood dead and stuffed in the back? Just, get some sleep alright? I'll wake you when someone's coming."

"You want me to sleep when we're stranded at-"

"Liam, you've spent half our time on this road trip sleeping on the side of roads. It's really not a big deal."

"We're meant to be going across the country. Not sleeping on a road a few hours from a pack who's already found me once."

"I'm pretty sure they would have got the hint by now." Theo said. "It's been a long day Liam." He wanted to object, but honestly, it had been a long day. It was only that morning that Liam had been waking up unsure if Theo would even talk to him and yet here they were, a state over having left not one but two packs behind that very day. Even the motel felt forever ago. "Get some sleep." Theo said, nudging Liam gently. "You can even have the back seat."

"You're just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Well your snoring's actually less annoying than your complaining so-" Liam threw the truck door open and climbed in, answering Theo with only a middle finger.

*

Liam woke slowly, wrapped in Theo's blanket, his feet sticking out of the open window at what he was sure would be an uncomfortable angle if he was awake enough to care. Sunlight streamed through the glass leaving him grumbling bitterly. Why didn't cars have curtains? Surely that would be a good idea.

"Theo?" Liam said, voice raspy with sleep, ready to tell Theo about his brilliant idea. Only to met with the sight of empty front seats. "Hey, Theo?" Liam gruffed, louder. there was no reply. he closed his eyes, listening for the familiar heartbeat only to find it wasn’t there. He could hear birds chirping, the far-off sound of engines rumbling down the road and the whistle of wind passing through the trees either side of the road, but no Theo.

He hit the floor with a small groan as he made a mad scramble out of the car. His eyes flickered up and down the road, squinting against the glare of sunlight, waiting for Theo to waltz out from behind a tree. Liam turned his eyes back to the car, the front wheel was still dimpled and flat.

"THEO?" Liam span, hands cupping his mouth as he bellowed out Theo's name. He waited, listening for Theo to shout back about not even being able to pee in peace. He was met with silence again. Liam threw the door open again, yanking his phone out from where it had taken up residence between the seats. He dialed Theo's number only for the dashboard to vibrate as Theo's phone rattled on top of it.

"Really?" Liam grumbled, glaring at Theo's phone. The least Theo could do if he was going to abandon him in the middle of the night was take his phone with him. Unless he had no choice. Liam checked the time. It was just after seven, he'd had almost four hours sleep.

Liam couldn't help but wonder if their taxidermist friend had come back and kidnapped Theo to add to his collection. Mind flickering between images of a fluffy black wolf with glass eyes and a little white patch of fur sat unnaturally still beneath an army of stuffed squirrels and Theo as normal human Theo sat at a corpse dinner party. He could see the appeal of both, Theo's wolf was gorgeous and his fur was unfairly soft. It would be like having a life-sized wolf teddy bear and Theo...well Theo was objectively attractive.

He peered down at his phone, wondering how a call to the pack would go explain that Theo had been kidnapped by a human taxidermist to add to a creepy museum of dead things. His eyes moved back to the road.

How much of a head start did they get? Maybe if Liam ran he'd be able to catch them or-

What would they even do with a stuffed Theo? Bury him? Stiles would probably suggest they use him as a coat rack. Or target practise. Maybe he'd end up being Liam and Mason's rowdy. Then again, Turk and JD having a stuffed dog was creepy enough, keeping a stuffed Theo as if he were part of the family would probably be enough to get a psych evaluation.

It was really far too early for Liam to be living his very own weekend at Bernies.

Before Liam could start to really panic he heard the clap of shoes on concrete. His eyes snapped to the horizon. The small bubble of worry that had grown in his stomach settling as he spotted Theo. Waltzing over the horizon like he hadn't left Liam to think about a life of trying to explain why he had a stuffed teenaged boy placed in the corner of the living room. Liam narrowed his eyes as Theo came closer, one of his hands wrapped around a large cup of what Liam could only guess would be coffee, other working at a tire like it were a DJ's deck, rolling it down the road at his side.

"Your hair looks ridiculous." Theo said as he got closer, bringing the coffee cup to his lips with a smug smile like he looked any better, sleep deprived and windswept.

“Where the hell have you been?” Liam growled.

“I'll give you three guesses.” Theo said, giving the tire a final shove. Liam watched as it span towards him, bumping and bouncing over small dips in the road. despite going far it still fell short of Liam by a good five meters, toppling around in a slow circle before it fell with a loud clap.

"I thought you were going to wake me?" Liam said, watching as Theo reached the tire and begrudgingly picked it back up and rolled it the last few meters.

"I lied." Theo said dryly. It was ruined when he stifled a yawn a second later. Liam glowered at the bags beneath Theo's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure coffee isn't what you need."

"No, what I needed was peace and quiet and I got it." Theo said with a smirk. Liam narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on, I left the window open and you had plenty of water-"

"I'm not a dog." Liam snapped.

"Do you want to complain about me doing the hard work and walking to get a tire or do you want to put the tire on so we can get back on the road?"

"Honestly? Complaining sounds good." Liam gruffed. Theo's lips twitched in an amused smile. "I didn't know where you were."

"Were you worried?" Theo mused, looking far too smug.

"What if the fox stuffer came back? I could have been stuffed."

"At least you'd be quiet." Theo muttered, eyes sparkling in a way that Liam knew meant Theo wanted him to hear it.

"Did you at least get me a drink?"

"Do I look like I have another cup?" Theo snorted. "You can share mine." Theo held the cup out in offering. Liam took it swigging at the lukewarm liquid with a scowl.

"Could have got me my own."

"You barely like coffee." Theo said, leaning back against the truck, shoulders sagging as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes.

"You don't like coffee." Liam retorted. Theo didn't have a reply, just looked back up, rolling his shoulders as if he were physically trying to roll the fatigue off of him and held out a hand for the cup.

It didn't take the two long to finish the coffee passing it back and forth between them like a cigarette. Once it was drained Theo dropped the empty cup into the bed of the truck, almost squishing it a moment later when he tossed a load of tools onto the metal with a deafening clang and moved off to inspect the wheel with a frown.

"Do you need me to help or-"

"Pass me the jack.” Theo said, poking a finger at the obvious split in the seam of the old tire.

“That's uh..that's the cross thing right?” Liam inquired, peering at the array of greasy tools.

“What?” Liam held it up. “No that's a wrench. It's the other- no Liam that's- okay just sit down and- not in the car.”

Liam sunk onto the dirty floor with a sigh. Theo moved, grabbing all of the tools and moving them to the floor by the car.

"If you ever want to learn about fixing a car please don't go to Stiles."

"Is that your way of saying you'll teach me how to change a tire?"

"Not right now it's not. I'd like to actually leave this road today." Liam didn't bother arguing, he didn't particularly want to learn how to change a tire anyway and Theo seemed to know roughly what he was doing.

“How do you know how to do this? I mean how do you even know how to drive?” Liam asked, fingers digging at a broken piece of tarmac as he watched Theo cranking the jack. “Like..did the dread doctors teach you or-”

“You think the dread doctors gave me driving lessons?” Theo asked with a bubble of laughter.

“I don't know. That's why I'm asking.”

“No Liam, the dread doctors didn't give me driving lessons.”

“So-”

“I taught myself.” Theo said.

“You taught yourself?” Theo gave a small nod.

“If I was playing a normal teenager I needed to be able to do normal teenager things. They gave me all the documents I needed I just had to work out how to play the part.”

“That doesn't explain-”

“I stole a few cars and drove them round until I could do it.” He said nonchalantly. Liam's fingers paused their assault on the ground.

“You _stole_ cars?” Liam gaped. “Is this another one of your weird jokes?”

“No.” Theo said.

"Dude."

“What, I returned them! _If I didn't crash them._ ” He added in a whisper.

"You've been giving me driving lessons!" Liam hissed.

"And you've been improving." Theo said far too happy.

"I can't believe you stole cars."

"Only like..five." Theo said. "It's t a big deal-"

"Dude It's grand theft auto. Is this car stolen?"

"Not technically."

"Not technically? What does that even mean?"

"It means I bought it with stolen money."

"How did you get enough money to buy-"

"They gave me money." Theo said voice edging on stiff, as if he wanted the conversation to end. Liam was surprised he'd humoured him for that long already. Usually Theo would want him to shut up before he'd even finished saying Dread doctors.

"So they were like your sugar daddies?" Theo let out a surprised bark of laughter, taking the lame joke as a way to end the conversation.

"Alright, come here."

"What?"

"How to change a tire 101." Theo said, waving Liam over. Liam scrambled to his side eagerly. Not that fixing a car seemed fun but well, it beat slowly picking apart the road.

"Now, can you tell me what this is?" Theo asked, pointing to the new tire, lying in waiting.

"Fuck you."

"Incorrect. It's called a tire and-" Liam wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or punch him.

*

The day was by all account a fairly uneventful one ignoring Liam's first class of 'mechanics for dummies' as Theo had called it. Theo hadn't even bothered with another coffee after the first one. simply guzzling water when they sporadically stopped for food and bathroom breaks like he couldn't handle the bitter taste of coffee.

Despite them hauling ass to put a fair amount of distance between them and the pack the pack couldn't seem to care less. Liam had gotten three messages from them over the course of the day. One from Scott in the morning saying 'drive safe.' One from Stiles a minute later recreating Mrs Weasley's 'No note, Car gone' rant, the final had been from Malia and was just a snapchat of her shooting a flailing Stiles in a flashing laser tag arena.

By the time they were finally pulling over into a nondescript field for the night Liam was fairly sure they'd passed into Kansas, Theo said they hadn't, but Liam had also caught Theo falling asleep at the wheel twice in the last hour of the ride so he wasn't inclined to take Theo's opinion at face value.

It was a testament to how tired Theo was that he crawled into the back-seat to sleep without any complaints or excuses that he would carry on driving in a few minutes. It was also a testament to how tired Theo looked that Liam didn't complain about him taking the pillow with him. Hell, he practically shoved it into Theo's arms.

Theo curled away from Liam, face burrowing into the backrest of the back seats while Liam clicked around on his phone, trying to figure out how to cut down the still over twenty-hour drive to Florida down to something they could do in a day. Guilt inched through him as he thought about how Theo had probably been more than happy to sleep in the motel before Liam had come in and commandeered half of it.

And how they both would have been able to get some sleep if Liam hadn't been so adamantly against hitchhiking or walking to the auto shop.

It seemed Theo fell asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow, even breaths rolling through the car as he went lax in sleep. Liam, however, was too busy wondering if maybe he'd made the wrong call. They could have stayed in Idaho, at least for the night. Liam should have stayed in his own room and actually said goodbye in the morning, or, barring that, he should have just went to sleep after joining Theo and Liam could have worried about telling Mason once Theo had actually had some rest.

His finger skimmed across his phone, peering at his old text conversation with Mason trying to remember the last time he'd gone a day without one of them texting the other, because, he knew it wasn't just Theo he may have screwed over with his impromptu sleepover but Mason.

Mason who'd just wanted to help and who he'd ended up leaving like a damn runaway bride and hadn't messaged him since.

Liam slipped out of the car, closing the door with a click soft enough to leave Theo doing little more than snuffling in his sleep. he took off across the field, walking until he found somewhere he could sit and talk without disturbing Theo.

He tossed his phone from hand to hand, sitting in the grass watching as it ruffled in the breeze. He'd have to apologise. Right? Or maybe he didn't, maybe Mason wasn't even angry. Maybe his phone had just run out of battery. Maybe Liam was just overtly needy and panicking about nothing. Liam sighed, eyeing the field and idly wondering whether Theo had parked them on private property before deciding he didn't particularly care either way.

_He's not mad, you're overreacting_ Liam decided, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to ring Mason's number.

The phone rang three times before Mason finally picked up.

"What?" Mason answered.

"Nice to talk to you too." Liam said with a soft laugh. "You alright? You haven't mess-

“You ditched me." Mason said, voice thick with anger.

"Um-"

"You know I was actually worried because I thought you'd been kidnapped.” Liam let out a small snort of laughter. "It's not funny Dude. Theo's door was broken, the handle like, literally torn off and you had both just vanished! We were getting ready to search the freaking country for you when Derek told us you ran off giggling and-”

“We weren't giggling.” Liam said quickly.

“You realise this is now the _second_ time you've run off into the sunset with Theo-”

“Technically the sun had already set.” Liam joked lamely, shifting his weight wondering if maybe it would have been a better idea to just let Mason give him the silent treatment. Mason sucked in a breath like he was fighting the urge to tell Liam to go fuck himself. "Sorry." Liam muttered. "I didn't-"

“No. No, Don't apologise. Tell me how things _technically_ happened because I'd really like some actual answers."

“Dude-"

"If you wanted some more time to explore the weird ass courtship thing you have going on with Theo then fine but-"

"Woah what- No, no it's not. No." Liam hissed, glancing at the blob of darkness that he knew was the car as if Theo might overhear Mason's tinny voice. "That's not. It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? Because I really don't get it." Mason sighed. "I just want to help and if I can't and Theo can then you know..fine, that's cool, I'm glad that he's there-" Liam had to hand it to him he managed to say it without sounding too pained.

"I should've told you were leaving."

"You think?"

"I just..I didn't know how to and then Theo said we could strategically retreat-"

"Really dude?" Mason scoffed.

"And it seemed like a good option at the time. You had the whole pack with you and … I'm sorry, running off was a dick move."

"Evidently."

"I wasn't sure what to say-"

"Hey man,Thanks for the offer but I'd prefer to stay with Theo for now – Would have been a good start." Mason said.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings would have been fine if you hadn't went all gone girl on me."

"Is that an anime?"

"God I can't believe we're friends sometimes." Mason sighed.

"Not going on a road trip with you..going with Theo that's not like- It wasn't about you I just...you're my best friend and we're gonna have a million chances to do stupid shit together but Theo..I'm not even sure if he thinks of me as a friend but right now he's cool with me being here so I-"

"Dude, even I can see he thinks of you as a friend." Mason said.

"Yeah?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't embarrass yourself _that_ much at golf for someone if you're not friends."

"He was terrible, wasn't he?" Liam said, forcing down the elated grin on his face as if Mason could see it through the phone call and call him out on it.

"Oh dude, it was painful to watch." Mason replied with a laugh. Liam chuckled to himself, letting the conversation lull as he eyed the sky watching clouds roll over the star.

"I'll be home soon." Liam promised. "Then next summer we can go on a trip. I've been thinking Europe."

"Are you going to romance me in France?" Mason hummed.

"Please don't." Liam heard a sleepy Corey mumble.

"You know I am really sorry I ditched you. It was dumb."

"Yeah well...I'm like most of your impulse control so it's not that surprising." Mason said softly. "just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Does Theo actually giggle?"

"Dude yes. And it's usually at his own jokes" Liam said.

"He makes jokes?"

"Not very good ones."

"Anything has to be better than your sense of humour."

"Hey! I'm very funny."

"Of course you are." Mason hummed placating Liam. "I should go. We gotta wake up early to get home."

"You're still in Idaho?"

"Not too far out of it, we only did a couple of hours driving today." Mason said. "Where abouts are you?"

"I think Kansas? I'm not sure, we drove like nine hours today so-"

"What the hell are you doing in Kansas?"

"Right now? Sleeping. Well, Theo is. I'm obviously not."

"Obviously." Mason laughed.

"I'll call you tomorrow? And I'll send you like..all the photo's I have."

"You better." Mason said. "Or I'll convince Theo to send me embarrassing photo's of you."

"I don't think you'd have to convince him. Embarrassing me seems to be in his like, top two pass times, along with annoying me."

"And yet you willingly went with him."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah man." Mason sighed. "But I expect like...eighty souvenirs."

"You expect me to buy your forgiveness?"

"Damn right I do." Mason said. "Okay, I'm actually hanging up now I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Mase." Liam hummed, hanging up with a growing sense of ease as he relaxed back against the ground. Mason didn't hate him. Everything was going to be alright.

*

Really, Liam should have known better than to think that everything would be alright without expecting something to go wrong but still he found himself actually surprised when he returned to the truck and found Theo no longer in the back-seat where he'd left him.

Liam knew something wasn't right before he could even see Theo, if not for the erratic heartbeat then because of the harsh scent of terror that seemed to blanket the clearing and the sound of ragged breathing.

He picked his way towards the truck slowly, making sure Theo would hear him approach. The scent of salty tears left Liam stumbling to a stop a foot away from the bed of the truck watching as Theo hung his head between his legs sucking in heaving gasps of breath. Part of him wanted to leave, to turn back around and wander away leaving Theo to deal with it.

"Theo?" Another part of him, namely his mouth, wasn't so happy with taking the cowards way out.

Liam's heart shattered when Theo looked up at him. His eyes shone with tears, his legs tucked up to his chest protectively looking like a scared child. Liam had wanted Theo to talk about his nightmares. He'd been waiting for it so sure that when Theo wanted to he'd be able to say something to help. He wanted Theo to tell him because he'd been ignorant enough to think he'd know exactly what to say, or what to do to make them stop.

But in that moment. standing staring at Theo as his fingers shook and his chest heaved with stuttering breaths Liam was hit with the fact he had absolutely no idea how to make it any better. He had barely been able to deal with his own nightmares. How was he meant to deal with Theo's?

It felt somewhat like looking at a car crash, when you knew you shouldn't be watching, that anything you saw was just going to leave you feeling sick and regretting the glance for years to come but you can't bring yourself to look away.

He wondered what it was, about humans, that drew them to pain. Was it empathy? Could you never turn away because you felt like you needed to help somehow, like you needed to notice it because anything that bad had to be noticed? Was it selfishness, a way to look and remind yourself it could be worse, at least you're not that person. At least you're just watching.

Or was it just some sick sense of fascination. The same kind that lead you to poke a bruise even knowing it would hurt. The kind that made you feel powerful.

Theo's shoulders tightened, squaring off to Liam even as he stayed tucked into his corner, lip curling in a snarl as he readied for a fight. Liam braced himself for it, for an explosion as Theo took out his frustration on him in the same way Liam would probably have done to him were their roles switched.

"You here to hold my hand and tell me it'll all be okay?" Theo hissed. Liam climbed into the back of the truck, sitting down across from Theo trying to ignore the way his heart was racing so fast it would be easy to mistake for him as the one who'd just had a nightmare.

"Will it help?" Liam asked, Theo blinked, eyes flickering through emotions too fast for Liam to count them before he settled on frustration, a pitiful hopelessness like all he'd wanted to do was start a fight so he could forget what was bothering him. Liam watched as a fat tear rolled across his cheek.

"Dammit." Theo broke off with a rattling rasp of breath, scrubbing his hands across his face to rid it of tears so hard it must have hurt. They were replaced the moment Theo's hands dropped back to his lap, his shoulders drooping in defeat. “You wanted to know right?” Theo asked, voice void of emotion. Liam's lips parted but no words came out, voice trapped in a lump in his throat nothing, not even air, able to get past. A smile crept onto Theo's face, twisted and broken. “You want to know what I dream about?”

And now that the option was there Liam really didn't think he did want to, because whatever could break Theo couldn't be pretty.

“I took her heart.” Theo said. “I took her heart and when you sent me to hell she took it back. She kept taking it back. And I can't even hate her for that because it's hers, They told me she wanted me to have it and I can't..I'm not sure if I believed them.” Theo broke off with a bitter laugh, his whole body shaking as he curled further in on himself.

Ever since Liam had been turned he'd thought about how young he was, he'd had it pushed in his face by Scott and Stiles and everyone in the pack when they treated him like the baby, like someone to protect and nurture. He'd heard Melissa and the sheriff say 'they're just kids' over and over again like they weren't ready to be in the world and he believed them, because they were right. They were kids, they shouldn't have to fight evil creatures and hidden wars. They were teenagers. They were meant to worry about crushes and school not about saving people's lives. He'd always known he was too young to have seen what he had. He was too young to have bled so many times.

But Theo, Theo always seemed older. Still immature at times but he'd come hand in hand with the supernatural. It was easy to forget that Theo was just a kid too, barely two years older than Liam, but unlike him his trouble hadn't started with a bite when he was fifteen, it hadn't started with someone like Scott McCall trying to save his life, it didn't start with a pack that just wanted to help people. It had started with the dread doctors convincing him to murder his sister, it had started with the promises of a new life, a better life.

Ten years, over half of Theo's life he'd been dealing with the supernatural. He thought of himself at eight. Of his Mom still pressing soft kisses to the hair on his forehead as he went to bed, of hours spent playing make-believe with Mason. While the other kids were still being taught to spell Theo was being groomed to kill his sister.

Liam swallowed the bile in his throat.

Theo was so young.

And it should have clicked earlier. Because Theo liked churros and milkshakes. When given a world of opportunity he wanted to go to a water park. When he had money he'd bought enough food to make even a werewolf feel sick.

Theo had missed half of his life being forced to grow up too fast.

“I should want to die.” Theo's voice cracked, his teeth grinding together so hard Liam could hear them crack. “I deserve to die.” He said. If Liam could breathe past the lump in his throat he'd be screaming at Theo for being an idiot, if he could move he'd stop his finger from where it was tapping, once, twice. The beat of his own heart. A noise that suddenly made Liam feel nauseous. “but I can't. I can't go back to her. I know it's hers but I can't, not yet, I don't want to die." The desperation in Theo's tone left Liam aching, the teen tripping over his words and spitting them out in ragged breaths that made them barely audible. "And when I dream of her, when she comes for it again and I wake up with my heart in the car I can smell the metal and I can smell the blood and I'm alone and I just, it's like I'm back there and I don't want to leave the draw but I know I have to, and once I'm out I can't run, even if I do it doesn't work, but how could I run? How could I run knowing that she just wants what's hers? I stole her heart Liam and I can't stop her from taking it back.”

“It's not hers." Liam said. Desperate to stop Theo from talking before he actually ended up throwing up. He'd known that Theo had come back different, that since hell Theo had been remorseful, that he actually felt guilty for the things he'd done but not to this extent. He never thought Theo would really think about dying. that he'd think he deserved it. "It's not hers, Theo. Not anymore. It's yours.”

“No I-”

“You can feel it can't you? Right now, you can feel that..that crushing feeling, the ache because you're hurting.” Liam urged. Fingers splaying across his own chest, curling in his top over his heart. Words spilling out of him before he could think. “And when you're scared, you feel it speeding up, you feel it beating so hard you want to throw up. And the other day, when we were running away, you felt it racing like it couldn't hold all the excitement, like it was about to burst out of your chest. I've heard it skip a beat before you laugh, and I heard it at the lake and it was the same as mine, it was racing and it was aching but in a good way. You felt that right?” Theo's eyes met his, chin dropping in a jilted nod.

“But that's not the poi-”

“It's the only point! It's your blood pumping through it, it's you who it keeps beating. This-” Liam laid his palm on Theo's chest, feeling his heart pumping a mile a minute beneath his palm. Theo's hand snapped to his wrist, holding tight enough to make the bones creak. Liam ignored the pain. “This is your heart. It's your emotions running through it. Theo, it's yours and no one gets to take it from you."

"I deserve-"

"No. You don't get to say that you deserve to die. Not anymore." Liam growled. "I wouldn't be here if you deserved that. You've saved my life a hundred times over, you've saved my best friend and my pack. You took Gabe's pain. You're not the same person you were under the influence of the dread doctors." Theo shook his head and Liam resisted the urge to smack him, of course Theo would be a stubborn asshole when Liam tries to comfort him, he could never make anything easy. "Dammit Theo! This is your heart and even if you think you deserve it, if you think she should have it, if you won't run then I swear to god I'll make you. If she wants to take your heart and you won't fight for it I will!" Liam roared.

The words seemed to echo between them. Both breathing heavy, Liam's eyes flickering across the top of Theo's head as the older boy refused to meet his gaze. Liam grit his teeth.

Theo begun pulling Liam's hand away from his chest. Leaving Liam trying to reel his hand away, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Why the hell had he thought touching Theo had been a good plan? Only for Theo to stop him before he could retreat, threading their fingers together slowly. Watching the way they fit as if it were fascinating.

“You'd fight for me?” Theo asked, eyes still glued to their hands. Liam only just managed to swallow the instant denial as if he hadn't just said that exact thing

“Dude, I was ready to throw down with Stiles because he didn't want to be on your team in golf. I think someone actually trying to hurt you would get full hulk wolf.” Theo's lips twitched in a brittle smile. Liam used his thumb to brush away a stray tear clinging to Theo's jaw. “I've fought beserkers, anuk-ite's, hunters, she-wolves and the wild hunt all for people I care about. If you don't think I'd fight one little girl for you then you're an idiot.”

“Does that mean you care about me?”

“You're a very good babysitter. Always let me stay up late and never make me eat my vegetables-” Liam diverted, wondering if he was an awful person for still not wanting to admit to Theo that he thought of them as friends. Theo let out a raspy laugh. His head dropped, forehead nudging at Liam's shoulder and resting there. Liam free hand flailed like he were Stiles thanks to the impromptu almost hug.

After a moments flailing he caught himself, letting his hand poke tentatively into Theo's hair, smoothing through the strands slowly like he had when he was a wolf. Slow and gentle brushes that left Theo's breath ghosting across his collarbone, the hiccup gasps of crying slowly getting less and less. Maybe it was okay if he couldn't admit he and Theo were friends, as long as he could show it. In their own convoluted way.

“I don't want you to fight for me.” Theo said. Liam's hand stilled.

“I'm not letting you die, if this is some suicidal bul-"

“I wouldn't let you fight alone. I'd fight with you, Wild hunt, hunter, anuk-ite, even Tara. I'd fight with you and..” Theo broke off, taking a shaking breath, Liam felt his hand tightening in his, palm sweaty. “...I'd die for you and that terrifies me more than she does.” Liam's grip went tense in Theo's hair, pulling at the strands so tight he was sure it had to hurt but Theo didn't complain, didn't even move, his head stayed tucked against Liam's shoulder, his breathing a soft wave on Liam's skin. Of course Theo wouldn't agree with Liam in the 'not verbalising we're actually friends' department.

Slowly, Liam relaxed his hand in Theo's hair, nose nudging against his temple, heart racing a mile a minute in his chest. He could hear Theo's heart doing the same. If he had a hand free he'd lay it on Theo's chest again, he'd feel the heartbeat beneath his palm and use it to remind them both that it was Theo's. No matter how he got it it was Theo's. Maybe emotions were really from the brain but Liam had never been good at Biology. He just knew that he could feel them all in his heart and that Theo was the same. Theo's heartbeat was intoxicating, when the steady rhythm gave way to occasional stutters and sung in a way that you had to work to achieve. Liam was sure he could pick Theo's heartbeat out of a crowd of thousands if he had to and there was no one else who could make it beat the same way. Maybe it hadn't been his to begin with but it was now.

“Well it's a good thing I won't let you die then.” Liam hummed, brushing his fingers through Theo's hair waiting for the world to implode at the implied admission of friendship. "Asshole." He added as if it could hide anything. Theo gave a brittle laugh against his shoulder.

 


	24. The new normal

Liam wasn't exactly sure how long they sat there, he knew that his legs were numb and his fingers tingled with the cold and that he would have been happy to sit there for however long it took for the moment Theo's shoulders would finally shed the last layer of tension and he'd sleep. Liam watched the stars listening to Theo as he calmed his breathing and just sat, forehead still pressed against Liam's shoulder no complaints passing his lips even as Liam continued to run his fingers through his hair.

He almost had done as well, Theo's hand slowly going lax in his as he let himself be lured by the pull of sleep. And then the police had come, marching over with stiff frowns and leaving Theo sitting up, instantly alert as he raised a hand and said they'd leave.

“Give me the keys, I'll drive.” Liam sighed, ignoring the itch of sleep behind his own eyes. Theo didn't even try to argue, his shoulders drooped in defeat as he nudged the keys into Liam's hand and flopped into the passenger seat.

The police officer watched them as Liam maneuvered them – as carefully as he could – out of the field praying that he wouldn't be asked to show his non-existent license.

"You should try and sleep. I'll find somewhere to park." Liam said. Theo's lips twisted into a sour smile.

"I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep tonight." He hummed.

"Just try. Alright?" Liam asked, sounding embarrassingly desperate about it.

"Not sure if it's safe to leave you to find a parking spot alone. Don't want to end up at a dogg-"

"Dude that was one time!" Liam grumbled.

"I've only let you park once. You currently have a hundred percent success rate at parking in dogging spots."

"You have a hundred percent success rate of being an asshole. Now stop trying to change the subject. You need sleep. Otherwise, I won't take you to Disney world."

"I'm going to be the one paying for Disney world." Theo muttered. Still, he begrudgingly dropped his head back against the window letting the conversation drop as he made himself comfortable. Legs creeping up onto Liam's lap. Liam could feel his gaze burning into the side of his face for what felt like a small eternity. No doubt hoping for Liam to complain about being used as a footrest again so he could put off trying to sleep for a little bit longer. Liam, for once, refused to rise to the bait and eventually Theo let his eyes droop closed as he actually took Liam's advice.

Or tried to. But the problem with getting Theo to sleep wasn't shutting Theo up. It was getting Theo's brain to shut up. Liam remembered what it was like when his nightmares were at the worse, how every tiny creak of the house or whisper of wind brushing against the window left him too tense to sleep. Mind screaming for him to open his eyes, to move, to get ready to fight whatever was coming for him this time.

The car was worse than Liam's room ever could be. Rather than the occasional clack of pipes cooling there was the constant hum of the engine. Even ignoring the way the pair were constantly being jostled by potholes and bumps in the tarmac it wasn't exactly a peaceful place to sleep.

Liam's hands tightened on the wheel as Theo shifted for what must have been the eightieth time in forty seconds. His arms crossed over his chest, eyes opening into small slits like a child trying to get a peek of Santa. His finger tapped, once, twice. An irritated sigh pushed past Theo's lips.

"I'm not even tir-"

Liam's hand dropped from the wheel, resting on Theo's ankle. The chimera's finger paused almost instantly, dangling in the air for a moment like a snowflake caught in an updraft. Finally it dropped, his hands curling into fists as he shuffled against the seat again.

"I'll wake you up if anything happens." Liam promised. Theo cracked an eye open dubiously. “You have to close your eyes to sleep.” Liam said, teasing smile slipping onto his face. Theo rolled his eyes dramatically, giving a small huff before he let them close.

“Yeah...Alright, I'll try.” Theo said in an impressively terrible lie for someone who was such a good liar.

Despite knowing he was lying Liam didn't call him out on it, just fixed his eyes on the road and refused to think about how he was definitely breaking multiple laws driving without a license and not even doing it carefully. Even so, it didn't stop him driving, he drove until his left leg was numb thanks to the heal of Theo's foot digging into it, until his eyes were threatening to close and his hand was loose around the wheel, worries about driving one handed so far from his mind he'd be troubled to think about why he'd been so scared of doing it in the first place. He drove until Theo's pathetic lie had become a truth and his head was bobbing along with every bump and groove of the road as he slept soundly.

The annoying thing was that even though Theo had lied Liam hadn't. He wholeheartedly planned to wake Theo up if he heard even the slightest uptick in his heartbeat or an eyelid flickered. He wasn't an idiot, he'd realised that so far Theo had yet to have a nightmare when he was actually around, or, the one time he'd started to Liam had managed to divert it with some well thought out preventative hand holding. He knew that as far as logic and reasoning went he could probably drift off to sleep and Theo would be fine until morning, which, judging by the stark blackness of the night wouldn't be too long.

Unless the darkest hour being before the dawn was a myth. Liam had never really paid attention to the stages of night-time.

Whether it was a myth or not wasn't important. It didn't matter whether the dawn was thirty minutes away or thirty hours away. Not when Liam had promised to wake Theo up if he needed it. It didn't matter that Liam had the tentative belief that maybe him just being there was enough to keep Theo's nightmares at bay, whether it be because Theo unconsciously latched onto the sounds of another heartbeat, something Liam seriously doubted Tara had going for her when she'd dragged Theo into the ground. Or because, like Liam, Theo had found an anchor, maybe not for his powers but at least to keep him from delving back into his own twisted memories. Liam still wouldn't risk it.

Because, whether Theo would admit it come morning or not he'd chosen to let Liam in. He'd had the option to tell Liam to fuck off, or to walk away if Liam stubbornly refused that and yet he hadn't. He'd had the option the night before to tell Liam to go with Mason. He'd had the option to leave Liam back in Vegas.

Neither of them could believably hold the allusion that they were there out of necessity anymore, or because they had nothing better to do. They trusted each other, and not in simply a 'I'll fight with you' way anymore.

It was bigger than that. It had probably been bigger than that ever since Theo had opened his dumb sleep deprived mouth and told Liam about how he once dressed as Chewbacca to go to the movies with Stiles but no there was no doubt about it.

Theo had trusted him with what was arguably his biggest fear and whether intentionally or not he'd fallen asleep trusting Liam to keep his sister away from him.

Maybe Liam couldn't fight the demons in Theo's mind, he couldn't hit a ghost that was hopefully still trapped in hell, but he could sure as hell make sure that Theo wouldn't be haunted by the memories for a few hours.

And so when he finally parked, slipping beneath a low hanging willow tree to keep them out of the eyes of any prying police officers who seemed far more interested in telling them to move on than asking why there were two teenagers camping out in a car in the middle of nowhere, he settled back into the drivers seat and used his free hand to shuffle through the glove box, ignoring everything but a tatty notebook and an old pen.

Liam turned the pages quietly, skipping past a few old shopping lists that seemed to consist more of crossed out items with a frantic chicken scrawl saying 'you don't have the money asshole' than actual ticked items.

Balancing the book so he could start his own list was harder, his fingers still loosely curled around Theo's ankle, refusing to move it in case Theo woke up or it broke whatever sense of ease Theo had managed to accumulate and sent him spiraling into another nightmare.

Just because Liam was staying up to wake Theo if need be didn't mean he wanted to have to wake him. He was fairly sure if Theo had a say in it Liam would have been waking him the moment they parked but luckily Theo didn't have a say in it and so Liam got to work, balancing the book precariously on his thigh struggling to write with his non-dominant hand leaving the words an almost illegible.

*

“What are you doing?” Liam would like to say that he didn't jump when Theo's croaky voice broke through the sleepy haze of his mind but that would be a lie. Liam forced himself to blink, grimacing at how dry his eyes felt as he turned to look at Theo. Theo's eyes were still hazy with sleep as he slowly shifted himself, legs finally dropping off of Liam's lap. Liam felt his leg tingling as the blood flow returned almost instantly.

“You slept.” Liam replied, voice raspy and crackling.

“You didn't.” Theo said, eyes flickering over Liam's face in accusation. As if Liam spending one night not sleeping was a great sin.

“I said I'd wake you up if I needed to.” Liam hummed, taking the opportunity to finally stretch out his aching muscles. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd sat in the same position, scribbling down undoubtedly stupid idea's but the sun had crept up into the sky. Shining overhead too bright for Liam's sleep deprived eyes.

Liam reconsidered telling Theo about his car curtains idea.

“You should have woken me.” Theo huffed, scrubbing a hand across his face as he no doubt tried to wake himself up from what Liam was pleased to say was a blessedly peaceful sleep. Liam didn't point out that Theo needed sleep much more than he did. “What were you writing?”

“Oh yeah.. I'm uh..I'm making a list.” Liam said. Anxiety beginning to snake through his veins. It had seemed like a great idea when he started. Hell, it still seemed like a great idea, just...he wasn't sure how Theo would react. Whether he'd mock him or get angry or get the annoyingly fond look he got on his face whenever Liam did something nice for him and he didn't seem to understand _why_ Liam would be doing it.

“A list? I thought you hated lists.” Liam tilted the list out of Theo's view as the chimera turned his gaze to it.

“I do. They're stupid, but you're all 'respect the list' so I'm thinking you will be less annoying about it when I tell you what's on the list.” Liam admitted, tapping the pen against the notepad, eyes flickering out the windows. The windscreen was littered with small leaves that had come loose from the willow overnight.

“And what is on the list?” Theo said, hand making a grabbing motion for it without ever actually really moving to get it. Liam knew that Theo expected him to hand it to him but at that point, all he could think about was that perhaps Theo was trying to use the force to get the notepad. A smile inched onto Liam's face as he scribbled 'use the force Theo' onto the bottom of the list. “Liam.” Theo nudged Liam with his foot.

“Stuff.”

“That was very informative.”

“How is it that you've been awake for three seconds and you're already being an asshole?”

“It's a talent.” Theo said calmly. “If you do-”

“It's a Theo list.” Liam interrupted, before Theo was awake enough for his sarcasm to be at full strength.

“A Theo list.” Theo repeated. He sat up slowly, eyes cautious.

“Yeah. So..Look, alright, it kind of..Last night-” Theo's shoulders tensed.

“Can we not talk about-” Theo started.

“-I never really thought about you as a person.” Liam rushed.

“Well that's something everyone loves to hear.” Theo said dryly.

“That came out wrong.” Liam said. “So, I knew you had a uh... difficult upbringing?” Theo snorted at what was possibly the understatement of the century. “But I never really like actually put them together. I just..I mean you act surprisingly normal a lot of the time.”

“Thanks.”

“Will you lower your judgemental eyebrow and let me talk?” Liam huffed. Theo's eyebrow only climbed higher. “I knew that you missed out on some stuff because of the whole...everything, but I didn't really realise just how much you probably missed out on until last night when you-”

“Not talking about it.” Theo said.

“You have a lot of bad memories and I guess I realised that I don't even know like the half of all the stuff you went through but I _do_ know that the ages of eight to eighteen are like... important, they're your formative years.”

“no they're not. Formative years are generally considered to be everything before-”

“Fine then your adolescence.” Liam huffed. “that's not what's important, what's important is that you didn't even know how to bowl okay and god knows what other stuff you missed out on during your emo phase.”

“Emo pha-” Theo begun.

“The thing is! And I could be totally wrong here because I mean I'm running off like next to no sleep but, all that dumb shit people do when they're kids or teenagers that's like... important and with your nightmares-” Theo's jaw clenched but he stayed silent. “You've missed like...all the good parts of being a dumb teenager and I'm guessing that when you go to sleep you have maybe a handful of actual good memories from before the dread doctors all of which will be tainted by what happened after the dread doctors so getting some new memories. Some real, normal boy memories... I think it'll help.”

“I have no idea what you're saying.”

“I wrote you a bucket list. But it's less 'before you die' and more - here Pinocchio, you want to learn how to be a real boy then follow these easy steps.”

"I'm not Pinocchio."

“So, there's sneaking out of the house-” Liam started, reading the first item off the list. “Which I mean, you can't really sneak out when you live alone. But, we did sneak out of the motel in Idaho so I'm counting that. Next is pull an all-nighter, which, you know, you're really good at-” Theo let out a quiet, exasperated laugh. “Movie marathon, which we did with Star Wars and- okay you've done these so- right! Go to a concert.”

“Liam this isn't-”

“Play three blind mice on the flute and hate every second of it. Dye your hair-”

“Not happening."

“School dances, like prom or something, I mean you've finished school so I'm not sure how we'll do that-”

“This is ridi-”

“But give me some time to think and we can do that. Oh and I need to teach you to play crazy golf because although you've done it before no one should be _that_ bad. Go to a birthday party, have your own birthday party, how did you even celebrate your birthday when you were with the dread doctors? Did they give you cake? Do you even know when your birthday is? And Christmas, you _need_ to do a Christmas, or I don't whatever you celebrate if you're not into the whole Christmas thing. Just you know, winter celebration because it's fun. Halloween as well, definitely need an embarrassing Halloween costume and to go trick or treating."

"I'm definitely too old to go trick or treating."

"We're literally on our way to Disney world. That's not a valid argument right now. But speaking off old. I have the more childish stuff that you probably did but don't remember, or that you couldn't do because of the whole...Asthma attack thing. Like play on a climbing frame, complete the monkey bars. Make a blanket fort, have a picnic, and a snowball fight, oh and snow angels and- Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How long is this list?”

“Only like three pages so far-”

“So far? You're planning more?”

“Well yeah. You need the full experience. You said you don't have a job right? So when we're in beacon hills you can go through the list and I can help you for some of them. I'll be like your Obi-wan of normal teenaged stuff.”

“Just drop it, Liam. It's not-"

“No. That's not what healthy people do with mental issues and so you're going to work your way through this list starting tonight with underaged drinking until we don't remember our own names, let alone our problems."

“That doesn't sound particularly healthy.” Theo said calmly.

“Dude I'm a teenaged werewolf with an IED and a few years' worth of trauma. If you want healthy go to a therapist.” Liam scoffed. Theo's lips twitched in a smile that he ducked his head to hide.

“So, it's the blind leading the blind then?" Theo asked.

“Pretty much yeah.” Liam licked his lips, the nerves suddenly coming back. "So..uh... what do you think?"

"I think you're weird when you haven't slept." Theo said.

"Is that a no to drinking?"

"No. That part actually sounds alright."

"That part? What part doesn't sound alright?"

"The part where you think you could ever teach me to be any semblance of normal."

"I'm totally normal!"

"You just spent the better part of your night writing a 'how to be normal' list for me."

"That only proves you're not normal-"

"Yeah alright. I guess you are normal, what with the IED and years worth of trauma and what was it you were saying the other day about almost killing Stiles and De-"

"Okay. You made your point."

"Did I? Because I have a load more-"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Do I want to be your weird charity case? No. Not really."

"Okay. Lesson one of turning Theodork into a real boy-"

"Fuck y-"

"When someone stays up all night to make sure you're okay and distracts themselves by making a list of experiences they think you might have missed it's called friendship. Not charity."

"We're friends?" Theo said, this time he didn't bother trying to hide his smile. Although Liam wasn't entirely sure that Theo knew he was smiling. It wasn't a blinding and wide, Just a soft curve at the corner of his lips.

"Clearly." Liam scoffed, pretending his heart wasn't drumming like a hummingbirds wings. "I wouldn't ditch Mason for just anyone. So you better make it worth my while alright? Which means, Drinking and Disney World and maybe even ticking off make a sand castle when we get to Flordia."

"You ever think maybe I don't want to be your friend?" Theo asked, smile only widening.

"No. I'm kinda awesome." Liam said seriously.

"Get out of my seat Liam." Theo scoffed, shoving Liam against the door. Liam didn't complain, apart from a few muttered curses, just hopped out so Theo could slide into the driver's seat. A moment later he was back in the car, curling in on himself in the passenger seat as Theo started the car and reversed out from beneath the tree. "You know I'm expecting a friendship bracelet, right?"

"I instantly regret saying we're friends." Liam lied.

"Sure, you do." Theo chuckled. "Get some sleep pumpkin. I'll wake you for breakfast."

*

For Liam the day was over in the blink of an eye. Mainly because he'd been asleep for most of it. Theo only waking him for long enough to herd him in and out of diners for breakfast and lunch. By the time dinner rolled around and Liam was actually joining the land of the living for longer than a plate of fries Theo was speeding passed a 'welcome to Arkansas' sign.

Theo 'treated' Liam to a disgustingly nostalgic Mcdonalds for dinner. The two sitting in the back of the truck, legs dangling over the edge as they ate. Liam's phone sat on his knee as he swiped from page to page too preoccupied with the screen to really notice Theo had stolen half of his fries. Not that he would miss them, he was too busy planning Disney world to remember he had had any fries left.

"-But if we start at adventureland we'll end up getting wet on Pirates of the Caribbean and have to walk around damp all day. So maybe we _should_ start at tomorrowland after all." Liam ranted, eyes jolting around the small screen. "And are we going to go to the animal kingdom as well? Because if we are we'll definitely need to be there two days...Maybe three because if we're going to Disney world we should really go on every ride. I mean it costs enough you kinda have to go on everything right?" Theo was silent. "Theo?" Liam tried again, turning to face him. "what do you-" Liam's eyes flickered down to the bottle in Theo's hand as he bought it to his lips taking a small gulp, face twisting as he did. "Did you start drinking without me?"

"No." Theo said.

"Dude!"

"You've been talking about Disney World for almost an hour." Theo said, offering Liam the bottle. "You clearly want to go to Tomorrowland first, it's why you keep going back to it. Choice made, now shut up and drink."

"You're a mean drunk." Liam said snatching the bottle and taking a long drink. He regretted it the moment the liquid hit his tongue. A bitter fiery tang that left him teary-eyed as he forced himself to swallow. Theo watched Liam splutter and gag with far too much amusement shining in his eyes. "You could have warned me." Liam hissed.

"Figured it would be funnier not to." Theo said. "I was right. You looked like you shat yourself for a second there."

"Oh because you're loving the taste of this acid?" Liam asked, Theo didn't answer, just scooped the bottle back out of Liam's hand and tugged on his shirt hard enough to send Liam flopping into a sprawling mess by his side.

"Careful." Theo said dryly, he took another swig, a hiss of breath pushed through his teeth followed his swallow. Liam had to agree with Theo, watching the reaction to drinking was quite amusing, the look of betrayal on Theo's face like he hadn't expected it to be quite as rancid as it was. Theo shifted, resting back against one elbow as he shoved the bottle back into Liam's hands.

"So, what exactly does getting so drunk we can't remember our own names entail?" Theo asked. Liam gave a small shrug, eyeing the liquid with a scowl that must have matched Theo's betrayed look. He took a quick, fortifying breath that Theo seemed to find hilarious if his badly concealed chuckle was anything to go by before he took another gulp.

Liam was pleased to find the second time was easier, perhaps because the fist sip had already burnt his taste buds off. Still, it wasn't nice. Tasting like a mix of Vodka, paint thinner and gasoline. Which, thinking about it, Liam wouldn't be surprised if Dodo had slipped some gasoline into it.

"We just...drink." Liam said lamely. The words felt hot on his tongue, the alcohol leaving kisses of fire against his lips, Liam smacked them hoping it would help. It didn't.

"Sounds fun." Theo said. Liam was happy Theo had started drinking earlier than Liam had expected so he could blame the blossom of warmth in his chest as Theo contradicted his own uninterested tone with the joy glittering in his eyes on the burn of the booze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda a short one :O I'll try and update again before toooooo long


	25. Teachable moments

Liam scrambled for his phone, hands slapping across the blanket as he searched leaving Theo grumbling in pain more than once when Liam hit him in the legs. When he finally found it he saw Mason's face blinking at him.

“Mason's calling!” Liam exclaimed. “I'm gonna, I'm gonna answer it.”

“Don't tell him we're drinking.” Theo slurred.

“Why?”

“Scott wouldn't like me getting his little beta drunk.”

“I thought I was getting you drunk? This was...Am I not getting you drunk? Am I failing at the list?

“No you are-” Theo said far too sincerely. “You're doing a great job of getting me drunk but see. You're getting me drunk because I corrupted you.” Theo said, he continued, ducking his head and dropping his voice a few decibels as he breathed in a harsh and rattling imitation of Darth Vader. “Welcome to the dark side my young Padawan pumpkin.”

“Theodork has never suited you more.” Liam said a seriously as he could, which was difficult when Theo had let his head drop back at the first word and laughed loud and open, even as his head clunked against the metal with an impressive crack that must have hurt.

“That's Darth Theodork to you.” Theo chuckled.

“I prefer Master Theodork.” Liam said.

“Well, that's kinky.” Theo sang. “Might want to keep your fantasies to yourself and answer the pho-.”

“Okay first of all ew, gross and secondly-” Liam swiped to answer Mason's call with a dramatic flourish that had Theo laughing again.

“Hey-Theo shut up- Heyyy!” Liam said bringing the phone to his ear.

“It's a video call dude.” Mason said.

“Right.” Liam hummed, taking the phone away from his ear and holding it in front of them. “There you are!” Liam grinned, waving his free hand. “Hey- hey. Dude, say hi.” He scolded, Theo simply raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I was meant to be shutting up.”

“Oh my..Just say Hi you dick.”

“Hi you dick.” Theo repeated calmly, lips wobbling in and out of a smile in a way that had Liam smothering his own laugh against his free hand.

“Are you two drunk?" Mason squeaked. Liam heard the muffled voices of the pack and the crash of footsteps as they moved to give the phone, and Liam, their undivided attention. Liam's eyes widened, turning to Theo, eyebrows raised in question. Theo puffed out his cheeks doing a strange little pout as he shook his head. Liam tipped his head back towards the phone.

“No.” He said seriously, mimicking Theo's cheek puffing gesture and head shake.

“Good job.” Theo praised, clapping Liam on the shoulder.

“Do you think he believes us?” Liam whispered. Or more, tried to, the actual effect was just a raspy shout.

“He's human. Humans'll believe anything.” Theo said.

“Yeah..You two are totally sober.” Mason said. Theo waved towards the phone as if to say 'see, told you so' only to hit it out of Liam's hands. The phone tumbled out of his grasp, hitting the metal with a clack. By the time Liam was picking it up the whole pack was crowded into the screen watching eagerly like he and Theo were a particularly interesting documentary. Derek, for once, was the only one without a frown on his face, instead, he was smirking, lips curled in amusement.

“I take it Dodo's still alive then?”

“He nicknamed Liam choir boy.” Theo said, lips twisting in a grin.

“Oh wow.” Stiles breathed and somehow, even with his mouth gaping open it still looked like he was smiling at the sight of a drunken Theo. “Someone needs to film this for blackma-”

“How do you get werewolves drunk?” Mason asked, turning to Derek. Liam waved at Scott as his eyebrows did a strange dance, one seemed to be amused and the other worried. Liam wasn't sure _how_ each of Scott's eyebrows were telling a different emotion but, well, Scott had always had expressive eyebrows.

“I would never drink.” Liam gasped.

“Fermentation.” Theo said, sucking his cheeks in an attempt at what Liam thought was meant to be his 'I feel nothing' face but just made him look like he was trying to do Blue steel.

“Fermentation?” Scott repeated.

“Fermentation. I was trying to feed him his five a day like a good babysitter but we accidentally ate gone off apples instead of normal apples and you know...biology..fermenting..drunk.” Theo finished. Once again straight-faced like he wasn't talking out of his ass. Scott seemed to finally settle on amusement,

“So apples did this?” he asked. Theo nodded.

“I just...really love apples.” Liam said.

“He does.” Theo said. “which is why I got him a load of apples, like an orchard, because I'm not a sith lord.”

“What is happening?” Stiles asked, a hysterical bubble of laughter coming out of him. Liam thought he heard Derek saying 'really, this is the guy who almost killed you?' in a soft mutter.

“Hey! It happens. You know, the squirrels, they get drunk of pumpkins and we once had a drunk Raccoon in our garden."

"How do you know it was drunk?" Theo asked. "Did you break out the breathalyzer?"

"Don't be stupid. It was drunk texting an ex.” Liam said. The two snorted in unison, heads flopping back as they laughed.

“Do you think they know neither of them is funny?” Lydia asked.

"He's not funny.” Liam said jabbing a thumb at Theo and almost taking his eye out whilst doing so. “But I'm hilarious. I mean, I once met a drunk raccoon.”

“Which you still haven't explained.” Malia said.

“Right! So it was like, a week after Halloween and we hadn't got rid of the pumpkin yet, it was this really awesome one, I managed to do like a see-through thing you know? Where you carve it so it's just really thin but not actually cut out, so it was like a really creepy one you know? And – oh dude you know what we should do for your trick or treating! We can do Star Wars and have everyone come and we can all dress up. We can get some of the prosthetic wax stuff and turn Stiles into Jar jar Binks."

"You're going trick or treating?" Corey asked.

"Thinking about it, the Raccoon kinda sounded like Jar Jar, You know when he does the scream thing, wait, no that’s the robot right? R23po."

"That's not..how can you get that name wrong?" Mason sighed. "C3PO and R2D2. It's not hard man."

"Moving on from Star Wars-" Scott said, ignoring Stiles's betrayed looked. "Are you going to tell us what was wrong with the pumpkin?"

"Nothing's wrong? I'm actually doing pretty good." Liam said.

"What?"

"He was asking 'bout the drunk raccoon dumbass." Theo laughed.

"The drunk..? Oh! Yeah! Okay so it was after Halloween and the pumpkin was still out because Mom wanted Dad to get rid of it because he promised he would but he kept forgetting after work and I just...didn't want to touch it, I mean it had gone all squishy and wrinkled and it smelt really bad so-"

Theo stood suddenly. Liam's story broke off as he eyed Theo swaying in place, hands held out to his sides like he was walking a tightrope.

"You alright?" Liam inquired squinting up at him. Theo waved a hand in a way that Liam thought might mean he was fine until Theo was throwing himself over the trucks edge in a graceless jump. He righted himself and started walking

“Where are you going?" Liam scrambled after Theo, phone dangling precariously in his fingers. "Theo, where are you going? Where is he going?! Why are you leaving?"

“I'm taking a piss stop following me!” Theo bellowed, jogging off into the trees with renewed vigour. Liam stumbled to a stop.

“Oh..Have fun.”

“Dude- No.” Mason cackled.

“I didn't even know pure evil could pee-”

“That doesn't make any-"

"And then this raccoon came along." Liam said, spinning on his heel with a flourish. Within moments he was settled back into the bed of the truck, struggling to kick the blanket back over him as he talked. "And so the pumpkin was still there and the raccoon was hungry and the garbage got taken like the day before so there wasn't anything else to eat so it ate the pumpkin and- Wait where'd Theo go?"

"God he's like a goldfish."

"I'm not a goldfish! I don't have gills." Liam huffed. "But can you imagine if I did? I could swim for ages."

"Yeah... sure buddy, it'd be very cool." Mason placated. "So you gonna tell us why you and Theo are getting drunk-"

"But the Racco-" Scott started.

"It just stumbled around and eventually passed out, he sent me videos. I'll show you later alright? So Li-"

"It seemed fun." Liam said, reaching for the bottle and taking another sip, the liquid burnt at his throat. "I think my taste buds are dead."

"Just wait for the hangover." Derek said. "Dodo doesn't exactly use high-quality alcohol."

"How do you know Dodo?" Liam asked.

"What or who is Dodo?" Stiles demanded.

"A crazy fire grandpa." Liam said.

“Pumpkin!” Liam's head bobbed up at the shout, smile pulling at his lips as Theo lumbered over.

"Where'd you go?"

"I'm pretty sure it's killing brain cells, not his taste buds." Malia muttered.

"Did he just call you-" Mason started.

“Say Bye. We gotta go, I made a friend-”

“He made a friend while peeing?” Corey asked, face twisting in confusion. Liam's head twisted as Theo pointed to the treeline, eyeing the girl hovering at the edge of the clearing.

“How did you-”

“She was got lost while peeing. We bonded.”

“What-”

“Yeah, I second that.” Stiles said.

“Come on.” Theo urged, ignoring the question as he begun rooting through the car. He came back a moment later with two empty water bottles. Liam watched as he distributed the remaining alcohol into the plastic bottles, at least, what would fit in them. “If we're really doing the drinking thing we should do it at a bar.”

“If? I thought we were already doing the drinking thing?”

“Emmie said it doesn't count until someone's done something that will make them so embarrassed they want to throw up whenever they think of it for the rest of their life.”

“Who is Emmie?”

“My pee friend.” Theo said, in a 'well duh' tone. He span on his heel, water bottles of booze in his hands as he strutted away.

“I actually think he scares me more now he's not evil.” Stiles muttered. "I mean, Pee friend? Who even-"

“PUMPKIN! LETS HUSTLE!”

“Okay, I have to go-”

“See, there it is again! Doesn't your Mom call you Pu-”

“Have a nice night! I'll call you guys soon.” Liam rushed.

“Enjoy the hangover.” Derek said. Liam hung up, slipping his phone into his pocket and slid over the edge of the truck with only a little bit of trouble.

*

After Mason had found out about the supernatural and things had calmed down for five minutes he'd asked a lot of questions. He'd asked whether Mermaids were real, whether vampires were Buffy or Twilight in appearance and whether trolls really lived under bridges. When Liam answered every one of his questions with 'I don't know' Mason had taken it upon himself to tell Liam about the supernatural and for a few weeks Liam and Corey had been hard pressed to find him without the bestiary open on his phone or have a conversation without a random piece of supernatural knowledge blurted at them.

Mermaids were real but were generally native to the Ionian sea. Vampires were real but more like mosquitoes than anything, leaving a single pinprick of blood and an annoying itch for a few days but taking nowhere near enough blood to kill anyone. Trolls had gone extinct sometime around the 60's.

Mason had spent three days on Fae. Talking Liam's ear off about magic and mischief and ethereal beauty that drew you in.

The first time Emmie smiled at him he was pretty sure she was a Fae leading them to their somewhat amusing doom. She wasn’t beautiful, but the way moonlight was glittering across her paper white skin and her dark eyes reflected the sparks of a lighter, making her iris's look like embers on charcoal as her lips tipped into a smile that was curled just so to make it say 'I'm gonna fuck shit up and enjoy doing it'. She'd lit her cigarette, turned, tripped over a root, hit the floor with a dull smack and laughed loud enough to scare a flock of birds from the trees.

"Believe it or not-" She said, British accent making her sound far too posh to be stumbling around a wood meeting a peeing Theo. "I would have done that without being drunk." Liam watched as she dusted herself off and picked the cigarette off of the floor. "Right.. So we going to the pub then?" She didn't wait for an answer before she was galloping off into the trees like an overzealous puppy.

Liam had followed her wondering if Fae compelled you to follow them by looking like drunk teenaged girls about to knock themselves out in a forest. The two raced after her and despite Liam hovering near her like a worrying grandmother, ready to catch her she didn't fall again. Just talked, fast and light about how she'd panicked when she'd spotted Theo peeing and asked 'Did you hear me peeing?' Rather than screaming like any normal person would have done.

“In future, when a guy approaches you in the dark with his dick out, run away, don't invite him for a drink.” Theo said.

“Duly noted." Emmie said sagely.

Emmie had led them back to an old car where two boys were waiting for her and seemed entirely unperturbed by the fact it had probably been a good fifteen minutes since she wandered away to use the bathroom and now had two more people with her. They'd just ushered them into the car and drove off, tires crunching over the dirt of the slip road.

Liam was plastered against the door, Emmie lodged between him and Theo, leaning through the center of the front seats talking up a whirlwind as they crept onto the main road and shot off toward the flashing lights of a town.

The drive dropped the for of them off at the first bar they came across and disappeared with a squeak of tires and 'don't call me to pick you up' which Emmie and her friend, Marty, laughed at and ducked into a bar with a flashing neon sign that crackled with electricity like it was going to explode at any moment.

Theo yanked Liam in after them the three men moving to the bar while Emmie scurried off to the bathroom in the back.

"She pee's like a pregnant woman." Marty said. "You get used to it."

The bar was small, dingy, with low hanging lights that glowed a sickly yellow and a handful of people thrown about in a strange mix of truckers, old men and brooding young adults. A pool table was shoved in one corner and a foosball table in the other.

The bartender busied himself scrubbing glasses with a dirty looking rag until Emmie was sliding in between Marty and Liam with another impish grin.

"You not got anything to drink yet?" Emmie hummed looking at the empty bar before the bartender was dropping the rag and swooping over.

"You want a drink?"

"oh, Always." Emmie said. "Could I get-"

“Where are you from?” The bartender asked, leaning across the counter in a way that had no hope of not seeming creepy. Liam watched as Emmie took a half step back.

“England.” She hummed.

“Wales.” Marty corrected.

“I'm not welsh.”

“You live in Wales.”

“I moved to Wales like two months ago that doesn't make me-” She started.

“Your Mum is literally a sheep.” Marty said dryly. Emmie laughed, loud and mocking as she raised her middle finger at him.

“You gonna order sweetheart?” The bartender said.

“I'm not a fan of hearts, even sweet ones.” Emmie said.

“Wha-”

“Can I get four double vodka's and coke please?" She continued the bartender's eyes flickered down the bar to Theo and then to Liam, they rested on him for a moment, eyebrow-raising as he turned back to Emmie.

"Pretty sure your little friends aren't old enough."

"They are I swear. At least, we are in England and you know, the legal ages for a few things are a bit different there."

"And how old are you then?"

"I'm definitely legal." Emmie said voice sweet as honey. After a moment the bartender smiled, spinning away and moving to make their drinks.

"I'm really jealous of your boobs sometimes." Marty sighed.

"You can pee standing up, boobs have nothing on vertical peeing."

"Vertical peeing doesn't get me drinks."

*

For Liam. Marty and Emmie were the kinds of people he had to be drunk to talk to. Not because they weren't nice, but because it took being at the very least tipsy to feel he had any grasp on the conversation. Emmie spoke so fast there were moments he genuinely wondered if she had super speed and laughed like a seal honking. Marty was quieter, speaking in clipped sentences and judgemental looks that at times had Liam wondering how the two of them had ever started talking long enough to become friends.

He wasn't sure whether drinking was making him more able to understand them or if he just didn't care anymore because added all together it was strangely endearing with the way Emmie's eyes softened and her mouth snapped shut whenever Marty would string a sentence together with more than two words and Marty didn't so much laugh as scream out witches cackle that Liam was sure even people a few towns over would be able to hear.

They'd commandeered a booth in the back of the bar, close enough to the pool table that Emmie and Marty could leave their drinks with Liam and Theo and still have to walk barely two steps to reach it. It also had the handy point of being hidden enough that Theo could add splashes of Dodo's alcohol into their own glasses.

Liam watched Theo as he turned more and more loose-limbed as he polished off his drinks. Slithering further down In his seat like a languid snake until his feet were resting on the opposite seat, the bottom of his chin barely higher than the table. He switched between listening to Emmie and Marty explain why they were in the states – a cousins wedding – and asking Liam all the dumb questions Liam had asked him in the first few weeks of the road trip. Favourite food, favourite drink, cats or dogs? He'd laughed so hard vodka had shot out of his nose when Liam had said he actually really liked cats but they hated him ever since he'd turned into a werewolf.

"Alright, next time I win I'm playing one of you." Emmie said as she set up the came for what would apparently be the final game in her and Marty's best out of three that had since turned into best out of seven.

"If you win I'll cut off my leg and give it to you." Marty said, resting his chin against the cue, a small speckling of chalk being left smudged on his skin.

"I don't like pool." Theo said. "'s'like golf. just more holes but if anyone wants to play the little soccer thing I'm in."

"Oh my god, dude, it's football." Marty groaned. "I bet you say 'erb too don't you?"

"What do you say?"

"Herb." Emmie said.

"You sound like the queen." Liam said.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'll take sounding like the queen if it comes with free health care." Marty said.

"I have free health care." Theo snorted. "It's called not getting hurt."

"I'm sure that's a brilliant strategy."

"Come on." Theo said, standing up and marching to the football table tucked in the other corner. "Hopefully you're better at this than you are at air hockey."

"Okay, you can't mock me for air hockey when you literally left crazy golf because you were so awful." Liam said, downing his drink before he followed Theo.

"We could turn this into a drinking game." Emmie said.

"Do we have to-" Mary started.

"What exactly are you thinking?" Theo asked.

"Every goal he gets against you-you take a shot, every goal you get against him he takes a shot."

"Please stop convincing children to drink." Marty sighed.

"They're older than we were when we started drinking."

"I'm up for a drinking game." Liam said. "That way when you lose you'll be too drunk to notice me filming you for blackmailing purposes."

"Pretty sure you already have plenty of blackmail material." Theo said. "Emmie go get us some shots."

*

"Let go Liam!" Theo hissed. Yanking at one of the rods, Liam clutched the other end refusing to let it spin.

"No! Not until you stop cheating!" Liam growled.

"I'm not cheating!" Theo hissed. Liam used his other hand to have one of his footballers kick the ball towards Theo's goal. "I'm just better than you! You're the one who's cheating, get the hell off-" He aimed a kicked under the table, foot barely grazing Liam's leg.

"You keep spinning them round fully! You're not allowed to do that-"

"Then why do they do a 360 loop?"

"Because they do! It doesn't mean you can do that! Soccer plays aren't just constantly doing flips and shit!"

"Well, some of them-"

"Shut up Emmie!"

"Let. GO!" Theo growled, spinning the handle, Liam felt it start to twist, heard the clank as a footballer kicked the ball and tightened his grip bringing the pole to a jolting stop.

The two froze as a loud crack sounded, the ball rolled into Liam's goal with a soft click. Ever so slowly Liam let his eyes stray from Theo's and down to the broken handle snapped off in his grip. Liam looked at the table, three little footballers lying down on the pitch, his gaze crept further, to Theo who was holding up the other end of the pole, bent and snapped off like Liam's.

"Oh shit." Emmie breathed. Theo's eyes met Liam's before he leaned slowly. Liam waited as he peered over his shoulder, eyes shifting around the bar before he gave a slow nod and placed the handle down on top of the table with a soft click and reached for his glass. Liam watched his throat work as he downed the drink. After a moment's hesitation Liam copied him, placing the handle down, feather-light as to not draw attention, and chugged his drink, by the time he was putting the glass down, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath Theo was at his side, hand fisting in his top as he yanked him towards the door in a fast march.

Liam stumbled as Theo shoved him out onto the street, his hands were back a moment later, herding Liam across the road. Liam could hear Marty's cackling laugh behind them as they rushed away until the bar was no longer in sight.

When Theo finally slowed down again they were two blocks away. Liam turned to Theo, ready to call him out on breaking the table, which wouldn't have happened if he weren't cheating, only to find Theo smiling, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol, His hair was ruffled like he'd just woken up. Liam wondered how many times Theo had run his hands through it that night, thinking back on it, probably a few hundred while they played table football trying to keep it out of his eyes. As if on cue Theo did it again, grin only growing as Liam felt a laugh bubbling out of his chest.

"That was your fault." Liam tried, words far less accusing and a lot more amused than he had planned for them to be.

*

Marty found them another bar using google maps and the four of them made their way there. Emmie and Marty chain-smoking as they walked and complaining that they wouldn't be able to go to a chip shop on the drunken walk home.

The first bar they found wouldn't let Liam or Theo in, the second only believed Theo was old enough to come in. On the third Marty and Emmie asked the bouncer where they could find the white house while Liam and Theo snuck in.

It was busier than the last bar, with more people dressed to go out than truckers and, most importantly, no football table for two drunk werewolves to break.

Emmie placed a large tray on the table with a clatter, shots spread across it, Marty placed two pitchers next to it.

"I think maybe a drinking game a bit less competitive is a good idea don't you?" Emmie said, sliding into the booth opposite them, Marty took the last free space next to her dolling out the drinks.

"She wants to prove she can out drink an American." Marty said. "So she will be feeding you alcohol until you puke."

"You seem like a great role model." Theo said, Emmie replied with her middle finger.

"You guys play never have I ever here?" She asked.

"Yeah-" Liam said.

"I have no idea what that is." Theo admitted, flopping his arm onto the back of the booth, it slipped off, hitting Liam in the back of the head. "Sorry." Theo hummed, leaving his arm there. "so how do we play?"

"Someone says Never have I ever done this thing, so like..never have I ever cheated on a test. And those who _have_ done it have to have a shot."

"Sounds thrilling." Theo drawled, reaching for a shot. "Who goes first?"

"I got one." Marty said, looking to Emmie with an evil grin. "Never have I ever been in a fistfight." Emmie rolled her eyes, downing a shot. Liam nudged Theo.

"I think we probably need to drink the whole tray for this one." He murmured. Theo chuckled as he downed his shot.

"Never have I ever stolen money from someone." Emmie said. Marty groaned.

"I didn't steal your money!"

"You did."

"It was 10p and we were six, let it go." Marty snapped grabbing a shot. Theo picked up another shot.

"Alright my go!" Liam declared, sitting up straighter. "Never have I ever stolen a car." He cast a pointed look at Theo who glowered as he reached for his third shot.

"You wanna play this game?" Theo asked, tipping his head back as he drained the small glass. He reached for another one immediately, holding it out it out to Liam, Liam took it tentatively. "Never have I ever destroyed my teacher's car."

"That's not funny you asshole." Liam snapped, Theo nudged the shot glass towards his face.

"You started it." Theo said calmly. Liam took his shot, slamming it down with a bit too much force.

"Never have I ever made out with someone in the head teacher's office." Marty said quickly.

"Headteacher?" Theo asked.

"Principle." Marty corrected. Liam grabbed another shot. Theo shuffled next to him, sliding his empty shot glass across the table.

"Alright umm..never have I ever shown a stranger my dick." Emmie said. Theo let out a loud bark of laughter as she nudged a shot towards him.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled. "You're not the first, if that makes you feel any better."

"That really doesn't. I didn't think it was weird until right now."

"Wait, What strangers have you been showing your dick too?" Liam asked.

"At the time, Sammy, Guns, Sara, pretty much everyone I ran with that night. And of course Malia-"

"When did Malia see your-" Liam waved a hand towards Theo's crotch. "And why? I thought she wasn't your type?"

"She's not. It was kind of a coincidence." Theo said with a shrug." Next question? Never have I ever-"

"You've said that before but she's seen your dick. What even is your type?"

"Never have I ever!" Theo said, loud enough to drown Liam out. "Played a drinking game before tonight." Liam huffed but drank, Emmie and Marty also took their shots.

"You haven't?" Marty asked eyeing Theo in barely concealed shock.

"No."

"You've stolen a car but you haven't played a drinking game."

"I had a strange childhood." Theo said with a small shrug. "It's why we're drinking tonight. Liam's trying to make up for missed experience or some shit."

"Really?" Emmie asked. "That's adorable."

"Yes, it's very deplorable isn't it." Theo hummed, grin stretched wide.

"Alright my turns." Liam huffed. "Never have I ever-

*

Their stay in the second bar was a lot longer than that of the first. Never have I ever tapered off into a game of 'fuzzy duck' that had Liam crying with laughter into Theo's shoulder, the Chimera doing no better than him, as Marty screamed 'Does he fuck!' Loud as a fog horn and bought the bar to an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

Liam's 'Emmie's a Fae' theory had more weight to it because Liam positive no normal human should be able to drink as much as she did, and Marty, despite being as heavy as a blade of grass wasn't far behind. Theo had quite literally tossed his drink on someone when he gestured too hard while describing the water park to Emmie, luckily, he had been so clueless about doing that that even the girl who had been hit with the stray drink had believed him when he said he didn't know who had done It.

And Liam, Well Liam had thought he was handling the alcohol pretty well until he'd tried to go to the bathroom and ended up having to use a stall rather than the urinals just so he could lean a shoulder against the wall and then come out to find Theo, Emmie and Marty not at the table where he'd left them.

He wasn't _entirely_ sure how he started a fight, just knew that one minute he was shoving through the crowd trying to find Theo and the next he was diving off of the floor to tackle the asshole who just punched him in the nose. Liam only got one actual punch in before he was being hauled off him by the bouncer they'd managed to sneak passed earlier.

"Hey! Get the hell off of me!" Liam grumbled, ducking out beneath the bouncer's arms, or at least trying to. The bouncer grabbed Liam by the scruff of the neck before he could go too far and shoved him towards the door. "I'm a, I'm a fucking werewolf I could eat you!" Liam screamed, swinging for him.

"Liam?" Liam paused at Theo's voice, head snapping to the side, smile already growing.

"Theo! I found you."

"He with you?" Theo nodded at the bouncer's question. Liam stumbled over his own feet as the bouncer shoved him forwards, he landed with a thud against Theo's chest. Theo's hands were at his waist instantly steadying him. Liam moved to step back only for his head to swim dangerously.

"Nope." Liam hummed, burrowing his face into Theo's shoulder.

"You're both too young to be in here. Go home."

"You let us in earlier."

"You think I'm an idiot?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Theo mused.

"I'm not letting you back in."

"You good Pumpkin?" Theo hummed poking at Liam's side until he was forced to shuffle back. Theo caught his face before he could get too far away, rolling his sleeve past his fingers and using it to scrub at the blood beneath Liam's nose.

"Where'd you go?"

"They peer pressured me into smoking." Theo said nodding to where Emmie and Marty were standing leaning against the side of the building. "The hell happened?"

"I got in a fight."

"...Did you win?" Theo asked, pausing on his blood cleaning routine.

"I did." Liam hummed. A smile broke across Theo's face, bright and beautiful. Liam wanted to bury his face back into his neck. Happy Theo was very huggable. "I think I've had too much to drink."

"I know I've had too much to drink." Theo said. "Next bar?"

"Next bar." Liam agreed easily. Theo grinned slipping his hand into Liam's and tugging him towards Emmie and Marty. Marty was already walking, phone in hand mumbling about 'club's this way'. Emmie was back to talking about chip shops. Theo and Liam fell into step behind them hands swinging between them as Liam clung on for dear life.

*

The third stop of the night was a club, Liam could hear the music three streets away and he knew it should have been too loud even outside it yet alone camped out near the speakers and yet he couldn't bring himself to care. His head bobbed along to the beat like an agitated hen, eyes roaming the dance floor. Emmie and Marty had broken off soon after reaching the club, staying long enough to push another vodka into Theo's hand and a water into Liam's before they'd slunk into the crowd, switching between doing exaggerated slut drops and dancing in a way that made him think that Stiles would look coordinated next to them.

A girl appeared in front of him, blocking his view her eyes racking over Theo before she reached forwards, fingers hooking in his belt loops. Theo blinked dumbly at her.

“Dance with me.” She purred, tugging Theo away from the wall. Liam resisted the urge to grab Theo and yank him back into place next to him. If he wanted to dance he could dance. Theo unhooked her hands. Finished his drink and held the glass out to her, she took it with a bemused furrow of her brow.

"I'm good, but thanks." Theo hummed, spinning on his heel to Liam. "You want to dance?"

"What?" Liam gaped. Theo grabbed his hand, tugging him gently towards the dance floor. Liam followed a laugh rumbling in his chest.

"You want to dance?"

"Why not? You wanted to teach me to be a real boy right?" Theo hummed, voice so low Liam knew he wouldn't have heard if he weren't a werewolf. Theo gave another tug of Liam's hand, using far too much strength to be considered human. Liam barrelled into him with a small yelp. “Drunk dancing's a part of that, right?” He continued, hand slipping from Liam's hand to curl around his waist, eyes roaming the dance floor, seemingly missing the girl he'd left alone in favour of Liam glaring daggers at them both. Liam braced his hands on Theo's chest, giving a small nod as Theo's eyes returned to his, flashing in the flickering strobe lights. Liam regretted answering at all as he watched Theo's lips tip into a lopsided smirk, eyes lighting in a challenge as he pressed forwards. “So go on then Liam, Teach me.” He purred, breath ghosting across the shell of Liam's ear. He was pulling back a moment later, enough so Liam could see the cocky smirk once more and practically feel the smug arrogance oozing off of him as Liam's heart gave an embarrassing little lurch and all the air was pushed from his lungs.

"I uh-" Liam stuttered, eyes wide. He wondered if he were about to find out what Theo felt like when he realised his heart was no longer in his chest every time Tara came for him because it felt a lot like it was going to blast right out of his chest.

It felt like the lake. With the press of Theo's body against his and his skin burning hot against Liam's where his pinkie had rested on an exposed slip of skin on Liam's hit. Even the music unable to mask Liam's roaring heart.

Liam swayed backward and Theo's hands dropped instantly.

"Best pay attention then young padawan." Liam said, words coming out in a forced croak of breath. He drew his hand over his eyes, fingers up in a peace sign. He and Theo were still standing close enough that he almost punched him in the face as he moved but Theo didn't seem to mind, a giddy smile stretching across his face as the tension cracked he watched Liam 'dance'.

"Come on Theo. Dance." Liam urged, switching flawlessly to voguing. Theo threw his head back as he laughed, loud and bright drawing the attention of the other patrons. "Dude! Come on, copy the master."

"You're ridiculous." Theo said, smiling never breaking. "Who taught you to dance?"

"My mom." Liam said earnestly. He shimmied, making Theo break into another laugh, he shook his head disbelievingly moving into a half-hearted attempt at disco dancing.

Liam worried for a moment he'd suffocate from laughing too hard at the sight of Theo, drunk off his ass disco dancing to dubstep. Though, as far dying went it seemed to be a pretty good way to go.

Emmie and Marty cheered when they saw that the two boys had joined the dance floor, swaying their way over, drinks raised high. Theo didn't bother going to get another drink, just took long sips from the remaining bottle like he was dying of thirst. Liam was pretty sure it was a good thing that the place was crowded enough that they literally couldn't fall over.

It felt like hours, it felt like minutes. The night wore on and passed unnoticed. They went from disco dancing to scrunched in a circle bouncing on the ball of their feet arms p in the air uncaring of the way their shirts stuck to their skin with sweat Theo sang along to smash mouth loud enough that his voice turned hoarse and raw.

*

"Dude you're so wasted." Liam cackled, arms looped around Theo's waist as the two stumbled down deserted streets. Emmie and Marty had called it a night when Marty had spat his shot back into the shot glass a minute after drinking it and had disappeared away with a wisp of laughter and a roar of swear words as she tried to give him a piggyback.

At the time Liam had thought refusing their offer of a couch to crash was a good idea. He'd thought it would be nicer to wake up in the truck rather in Marty's grandmother's house. He wasn't sure whether he regretted it or just regretted the fact they didn't have enough money for a cab back to the field they'd parked in because although he'd switched to water a good two hours ago and despite still stumbling he was fairly sure he'd sobered up a bit. Theo definitely hadn't and had entered into an on and off relationship with the floor before Liam had used the sense to actually help him walk.

"Was the plan, No?" Theo slurred.

"Yeah dude, that was the plan." Liam chuckled. Theo grinned, wide and goofy. His eyes bulged a second later, gaze locked behind Liam.

“Liam, Liam look!” Theo hissed, ducking out from Liam's hold on him and stumbling away like Bambi on ice. Liam watched as Theo climbed, with surprising dexterity for someone who couldn't step down a curb twenty minutes ago, over the gate to a small park and made his way towards a jungle gym

“I'm pretty sure drinking and climbing don't mix.” Liam said, pushing the gate open and watching as Theo hooked his hands around the first rung, arms barely having to stretch for him to reach.

"Just monkey bars-" Theo said, shifting and letting his arms take his weight as he took his feet off the ground. Liam rushed to stand in front of him so he could go anywhere.

"Dude no-" Theo frowned, dropping his feet back to the floor. "You're drunk, I'm not carrying you back to the truck when you break your neck."

"It's like a foot off the ground." Theo scoffed. "Thought you wanted me to do the monkey bars?"

“Right now I want to get you to bed.”

“Not gonna buy me dinner first?” Theo asked, swaying forwards, his arms caught him for all of a second before his sweaty palms slipped against the bar and he went careening forwards. Liam launched himself out the way before he could get hit with a chest full of Theo. Theo hit the floor with a yelp.

"You okay?" Liam asked watching as Theo wriggled around on the floor like a slug.

"That was an awful trust fall." Theo murmured. "Can we sleep here?"

"No we can't sleep here." Liam snorted. "Come on Dork. Let's get you to bed." Liam hauled Theo up with little help from Theo himself and marched them back out of the park.

*

Liam had put Theo down for a half second to ask a passer-by where the nearest forest was hoping it would be the one the truck was in and when he looked back Theo was halfway through breaking into a motel's courtyard.

"Theo!" Liam hissed, racing over. Theo ignored him, tossing himself over the fence and marching towards a deck hair sat out by the pool. He sprawled out on it, eyes blinking up at the dark sky.

"We're never going to find it Liam." Theo murmured. "Lets just sleep here."

"We can't sleep here." Liam huffed, checking no one was watching before he was following Theo's path over the fence. "We're close now." Liam insisted, reaching for Theo's hand and giving him a sharp tug to try and get him up. Theo threw his weight back, almost making Liam topple on top of him. He barely caught himself against the arms of the chair. "Dude. I swear we'll regret sleeping out here in the morning."

"Well, Emmie did say you haven't had a proper night out unless you do one thing you'll regret." Theo said softly, lips pulling into a teasing smile.

"Something tells me she's not the best person to get life advice from." Liam murmured moving to stand back up. Theo caught the front of his shirt, holding him in place. Liam didn't try to fight it, his knee came up, settling on the chair by Theo's legs.

"Come on Pumpkin. Do something you'll regret." Theo purred.

"Hey!" Liam yelped as Theo shoved him back at the loud shout. Liam was flailing backward for long enough to see Theo try to stand and face the 'threat' only to fall on his ass before Liam's foot was tipping over the edge of the pool and he was plummeting under the water.

By the time Liam popped back up Theo was cackling with laughter leaning half on and half off the deck chair.

"Hey asshole!" Liam growled.

"You alright?" Liam's head snapped towards a woman as she marched towards the pool, she held out a hand for Liam a shiny police badge glittering at her hip in the lights of the pool. "Didn't mean to startle you so much."

"That's fine." Liam squeaked, letting her drag him out of the pool.

"You know, you're not allowed to use the pool this late." She said, crouching in front of Liam with a frown.

"Um well. We were just-"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough." Liam blurted.

"Okay..how much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing. We'd never-"

"It's those damn apples." Theo breathed. The police officer looked between the two of them, eyebrow raised.

"We're just heading back to the car and he wanted to sit down, we didn't mean to-"

"There's no way you're getting in a car like that."

"We're not driving!" Liam said quickly. "No plans of driving. Just sleeping.

"Sleeping, in your car?"

"We're on a road trip. He's not homeless." Theo said, crawling back onto the deck chair and curling up. The police officer squinted at Theo.

"Okay, come on." She huffed standing back up and marching towards the main building. "Now boys." Liam hauled himself off the floor, yanking Theo along with him.

"Stop laughing. My mom will kick our asses if we get arrested." Liam hissed.

She led them to the reception, depositing Theo into a chair and shoving a small cup of water into his hands as Liam stood dripping in the doorway. Theo sipped at his drink, glassy eyes following the police officer as she ducked behind the counter and picked up a key.

"Stay until you're safe to drive." she said, tossing the key to Liam. "There are towels in the bathroom. Don't break anything and if my dad asks you tell him that you paid."

*

Liam gave Theo a soft shove, so that he flopped onto the bed and dropped to his knee's, fingers working at Theo's shoelaces as Theo let himself fall back. By the time Liam had both Theo's shoes and socks off Theo was blinking sleepy-eyed at the ceiling.

"I can't believe you pushed me in the pool." Liam said. Theo didn't look sympathetic in the slightest, lips twitching into another grin. "don't you dare laugh again."

"Not laughing." Theo said. "Just happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Theo said, with a decisive little nod. His hand came up, swiping at Liam's head in a half-hearted pat that had Liam fighting a grin even as he batted him off.

"Go to sleep, I'm gonna get a towel." Liam said, making his way to the small bathroom off the side of the room. Liam toweled off quickly, hanging his dripping clothes over the curtain rail and trying to pat as much water out of his boxers as he could before he made his way back out of the room.

Theo's top was tossed over the TV, like he'd flung it as hard as he could, his jeans, however, were caught around one ankle but he didn't seem particularly bothered, starfished out on the bed hair askew and sweat still glistening against his skin.

Liam snorted, he stopped on his way to his own bed to yank them off the rest of the way, Theo mumbled a quiet thank you.

"Night Theo." Liam said, climbing into his own bed. He heard Theo let out a loud huff before the bed was creaking. Liam didn't even have time to turn over and ask what Theo was doing before he felt the bed dip beside him as Theo slid beneath the sheets with him. A warm hand curling and his waist and looping over to rest on his stomach. Liam stared at the far wall as Theo's breath ghosted over the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing?"

“Don't want more nightmares.” Theo said, voice paper thin as if waiting for Liam to cut him off even as he continued plastering himself against Liam's back. His nose brushed against the top vertebra of Liam's spine. breath spilling in a warm wave across Liam's back.

Liam wouldn't be able to say what the bed smelt like to save his own life. All he could smell was the chlorine on his skin and the cigarette smoke-kissed Citrus tang rolling off of Theo.

 _Do something you'll regret_ Liam thought, hand moving to press against Theo's, his fingers tracing the back of his knuckles. Liam caught Theo's wrist in his hand, pulling it away from his skin. He felt Theo stiffen behind him, his arm tugging as he made to leave. Liam flipped over before he could, shoving his shoulder none too gently to send him flopping on his back he shuffled up, blanketing his side and tucked his head beneath Theo's chin, hand coming to rest over Theo's heart.

He heard Theo gulp, his fingers dancing towards Liam's hand but stopping a few inches away, coming to rest on his sternum instead.

“I'm not a little spoon.” Liam said. Theo's chest rose and fell, his finger tapped once, twice before he reached up, laying his hand over Liam's and using his other arm to tug him closer into his side as if Liam weren't already as close as he could get.

“You're still kind of the little spoon.” Theo murmured turning his face into Liam's hair.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Liam huffed, he could feel his hair shifting as Theo's muscles shifted in a smile.

“Night Pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un gâchis


	26. Texts from last night

Liam woke up to a thundering crash that made his head give a dull throb. It was followed a moment later with a voice, muffled and raspy.

"Motherfucker, you fucking-" Liam squinted against the dark room, the curtains swaying slowly from side to side. He trailed his eyes down as the swearing continued, voice only getting more muffled, his eyes landed on Theo, sprawled on the floor next to the window, an upturned chair beside him as he curled into a ball, slithering slowly like a snake as he made himself smaller.

"Theo?" Liam murmured, grimacing at the cottony tang of his mouth. "What-"

"Shh." Theo said, burrowing his face into his arms as he finally finished pulling himself into the fetal position on the dirty carpet. Liam watched as Theo went quiet, apparently quite comfortable.

"Du-"

"SHHH!" Theo snapped urgently. Liam let his mouth snap shut, far too tired to attempt to fathom out why Theo had decided to stay on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed a few feet from him.

With a soft huff, Liam flipped himself over to face the other wall, burrowing his face into a pillow that smelt an awful lot like Theo. Liam let his eyes flicker to the other bed, the sheets barely ruffled, Theo's jeans still balled up on the floor next to it.

Liam groaned as the memories of the night came rushing back to him, from trying to convince Scott and the others that apples had gotten them drunk to breaking a football table and finally falling asleep curled up next to Theo. His head gave a throb at all the sounds filtering through the room. It felt like when he has first turned again, being completely unable to control the sense. He could hear people talking in another room, the rush of water as someone had a shower a soft tap tap tap of a pen on a desk, a bell dinged, a car horn honked.

“Oh my god shut up.” Liam groaned. Theo made a vague noise of agreement. Liam closed his eyes trying to focus on the thump of his own heart and block out the sounds.

Instead all he could hear was the showering running, forcing him to notice how much he needed the bathroom. Theo’s heartbeat paced in his ears and Liam turned his attention to it. It was slow but Liam felt the noises getting fainter, Theo snuffled against his arm and Liam let out a sigh of relief and he managed to focus his hearing on their room only.

His bladder protested still, like it didn’t know he’d managed to avert the noise crisis with a small groan Liam sat up, swallowing down the nausea at the quick movement.

He padded back out of the bathroom after swilling his mouth with water in hopes of getting rid of the dryness, it only somewhat worked. Liam’s gaze settled on the matching empty beds.. His eyes moved back to the floor where Theo was still curled up. A small grin found its way onto his face.

"Dude come on." Liam sighed. "Motel floors are gross you shouldn’t be-”

“What did I say about shutting up.” Theo huffed.

“You're gonna smell even worse than you do already."

"You like how I smell." Theo said, voice barely recognizable as he spoke into the crook of his elbow. Liam chose to ignore that particular comment, instead marched over and laughed at Theo's whine of pain as he hauled him off of the floor.

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm dying." Theo said seriously. Liam threw him back onto the bed. Theo let out a pitiful groan, eyes squeezing shut as his stomach gave a few dangerous sounding rumbles.

"Are you going to throw up?" Liam asked. Theo didn't move, just stayed starfished back where Liam threw him face pinched in pain, skin pale and tacky with sweat. It took him a few moments, bare chest heaving before he finally opened his eyes again with a tentative flutter.

"I hate you." Theo said. "Come here."

"Come what now?" Liam hummed. Theo slapped the bed next to him like it had mortally offended him.

"Here dumbass."

"Uh.” Liam floundered. “Are you still drunk?” Theo shot Liam a scathing glare, the effect was only diminished slightly by Theo's clammy skin.

“Just-” Theo huffed, sitting up and grabbing Liam's arm. He gave a sharp tug that left Liam collapsing on the bed next to him. Liam felt his stomach roll at the abrupt movement, bile rising in his throat for a moment. “Not nice is it?” Theo asked, the fact he hadn't thrown up when Liam tossed him onto the bed suddenly felt like a lot more of an achievement. Theo didn't wait for Liam to reply, just curled into his side, burrowing his face between Liam's neck and the comforter. “Now shut up and sleep.” Theo murmured.

Liam blinked up at the ceiling.

“You sure you're not still-”

“Every smell in this room is making me want to throw up.” Theo said stiffly.

“I'm pretty sure I don't smell good.” Liam said, voice catching as Theo's nose traced a line up his throat.

“You smell like a sweaty brewery but at least it's a familiar one.” Theo grumbled.

“Do you want me to go get the car?” Liam asked, trying to wiggle out from under Theo's arm. He paused as Theo's chest vibrated in a low growl, arm tightening as he pinned him in place.

“What I want is for you to shut up.” Theo said.

“Dude it's-”

“Liam I swear...” Theo breathed, voice low and dangerous. “Just shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.” Liam reasoned that he really could use some more sleep and that was why he relaxed back against the arm pinning him to the bed and burrowed his face into Theo’s smokey hair.

*

The second time Liam woke up it wasn’t to Theo tripping over but to the honk of a car horn outside. Theo didn’t even shift next to him, face still burrowed into the crook of Liam’s neck, warm breath fanning out against his skin.

His eyes strayed to the clock on the bedside table eyeing the small neon numbers flashing at him. 1:39pm. Liam let out a quiet groan as he realized it was probably too late to consider going back to sleep in a room he'd gotten for free with a clear conscience.

Theo wouldn't have any problems with outstaying their welcome. He didn't doubt if he woke Theo up he'd be just as petulant he had been the last time they woke up. Which meant it was up to him to get the truck and Sheppard Theo into it, which would be a lot easier if he just had to push Theo out the door rather than across town.

Liam wriggled under Theo's arm, fingertips nudging at the skin as he tried so slip out from underneath it without waking him. In theory, it seemed quite easy, he remembered trying to sneak out of bed when sharing with Hayden, how he'd just have to nudged her arm and she'd shuffle back. Theo was nothing like that, the second Liam tried to move he clung on.

Liam bit back a curse as he felt Theo's claws digging into his hip as Liam tried to lift his hand off like a cat trying to cling to the carpet rather than be picked up. The scent of blood hit the air as Liam gave another suddenly shove of Theo's hand, ignoring the pull of claws dragging through the skin and rolling off of the bed.

He hobbled to the bathroom quickly, hand pressed firmly against the four gouges whispering out breathy swear words.

"Clingy bastard." Liam huffed, closing the door with a soft click. He could feel the skin knitting back together beneath his palm and slowly peeled his hand away to look at the healing flesh. He waited a few moments, listening to Theo's heartbeat for any tell he was waking up. By the time he was sure Theo was staying asleep the wounds had healed. Liam made quick work of washing away the blood in the sink before he returned to his clothes.

Liam pinched the edge of his still soaking clothes and frowned. He knew the walk back to the car couldn’t be that much further but still, doing it in clothes that felt wet enough to ring out didn’t seem very appealing. He dropped the top back to the floor and moved back out into the main room. Theo had moved, arm stretched out over the empty patch next to him. Liam grabbed Theo’s shirt and yanked it over his head wincing at the lingering scents from the night before, spilled drink and sweat most prevalent. He yanked the jeans from the bottom of the bed and hopped into them waiting for Theo to wake up and ask him why he was stealing his clothes and car keys.

He didn’t. By the time Liam was shoving his feet into his still damp shoes Theo still hadn't done anything, unless you counted his stomach rumbling once. Liam muttered a quick 'back soon' that Theo wouldn't even hear and ducked out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind him.

The sun, despite not being too bright, still felt like it was trying to blind him. Liam raised a hand blocking it as he looked up and down the road trying to figure out which way he was meant to go.

“How you feeling?” Liam jumped as the police officer from the night before flounced towards him. uniform gone replaced with a sundress, skirt billowing in the soft breeze.

“Good.” Liam said quickly. “And thank you for-” She waved a hand in a little ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t going to risk you two driving.”

“I really wouldn’t ha-”

“Where’d you say your car was?” She asked, moving along, Liam noticed the keys dangling in her hand. “Want a lift?”

*

The car ride out of town to the truck was surprisingly not awkward, the officer, Joe. Had waved him off as he tried to give her money from the glove box as payment for the room just told him to give them a good review online which Liam was more than happy to do.

She dropped him off at the road Liam had met Marty the night before. Liam watched the car disappear down the road, kicking up a trail of dirt in its wake before he turned back towards the trees and tried to retrace their drunken route from the night before. He found fairly quickly he didn't need to do much retracing, despite it taking a good five minutes to walk to the car the night before Liam spotted the clearing through trees within a minute.

The truck was exactly where and how, they'd left it, Theo's blanket draped half out of the bed from where Liam had tossed it while trying to scrambled after Theo and Emmie. He gave the door an experimental tug and was happy to find it was actually locked. At least it seemed they had some sense last night, or at least Theo did.

Liam's thigh buzzed as a phone vibrated, he scrambled into the pockets of the borrowed jeans, slapping them until his hand clasped around Theo’s phone. His brow furrowed as he pulled it out to reveal an empty screen. The phone buzzed again, Liam's thigh vibrated again. He quickly narrowed down the source of it to his back pocket. He pulled the second phone out recognised it instantly. Mason’s face flashed on screen, Liam yanked the door open tossing Theo’s phone into the passenger seat and swiping answer on his phone.

“Hey man.” Liam said, shutting the door and climbing into the bed, the bottle rolled ominously across the ground.

“Hey! Finally, you know I was beginning to think Theo killed you.” Mason said. “How's your nose?”

“My nose?”

“Yeah, is it healed?” Mason said, Liam heard the familiar sound of his computer chair squeaking as he laid back in it.

“Why would it have to heal?”

“Because you got into a bar fight?”

“How the hell do you know about that?” Liam gasped, eyes flickering around the clearing as if the pack were about to dance out from behind a tree.

“You texted me?” Mason said slowly. “Like... a lot.”

“Wha-”

“Dude. Check your messages.” He added, voice light with repressed laughter.

“Oh god.” Liam groaned. “What did I say?” Liam made quick work of swiping through his phone. He was relieved to see he had only texted Mason. The content of said texts were far more disturbing.

It started fairly normal. That stopped at around 9 pm when Liam had simply text ‘ _I’m a thug_ ’ with no context. The next ones came in almost an hour later with ‘ _Theo has never makers and le_ ’ and seemed to keep spiraling. A mix of blurry photos and incoherent drunken texts. Until suddenly it wasn’t, there was a clear selfie of Theo in the clubs bathroom taken in the mirror with the caption with a texts right after it saying ‘ _delete the photos of me or I'll kill you_ ’ the next was another photo, again of Theo in the mirror but this time with his fangs out captioned _‘I’m no tmfknf.'_ And one immediately after saying ' _*not_.’ As if that was the major misspelling in the sentence.

Liam brought the phone back to his ear.

“Dude I-”

“He called me.”

“He called you?” Liam squeaked, when had Theo even stolen his phone? Liam remembered Theo’s hands on his waist as they went to dance and scowled. Of course, Theo had pickpocketed him.

“Yeah. Like... a minute after threatening to kill me in that text. He couldn’t find you, said he was going to howl. I’m guessing he didn’t?”

“No... No he didn’t howl. I’m sorry, we must have kept you up and-”

“Dude. You got Theo Raeken drunk enough to drunk dial me ranting about not being able to find you and how the welsh had probably stolen you. You don’t need to apologize, you deserve a medal. Is he a crying drunk? Does he sing?”

“Dude.” Liam sighed.

“Corey was here too so he heard the whole phone call. We couldn’t stop laughing for about ten minutes.”

“It can’t have been that funny.”

“Dude I heard him apologize to a door. I didn’t even know Theo could apologize.” Mason said. Liam let out a small snort of laughter “So come on, how hungover are you two?” Liam thought of Theo cuddling him to block the smells.

“Could be better.” He hummed lightly. “I’m alright now but Theo’s a bit...He’s still out of it.” Liam decided on unsure of how to say ‘dead enough to actively initiate cuddling’.

“Alright, I came up with this last night when I got the photo of you giving Theo a piggy back-”

“I did that?” Liam asked.

“The ultimate wolfy hangover cure.”

*

Mason’s ultimate hangover cure was a shower, food, sunglasses and ear plugs. They stayed on the phone for another ten minutes, Liam relaying what he remembered of the night to a cackling Mason. Leaving certain parts out, like walking between pubs holding hands and the way his throat had run dry when Theo first asked him to dance. Then Liam made his way back to town, driving slowly partly because of nerves of driving without Theo in the car and partly because though he was feeling better than the first time he woke up he was worried if he drove over ten miles per hour he’d end up getting motion sickness and throwing up all over the interior of the truck.

Liam grabbed some money from the duffle beneath the seats and went to buy some sunglasses. He didn’t bother searching just grabbed the first fairly decent pairs he saw and went on the search for some earplugs for Theo.

He quickly ditched the earplug idea when he spotted a set of fuzzy ear muffs that would definitely do less to muffle the noise but would look funnier. Before long he was back at the motel room Theo was sprawled in the exact same position he left him in but his eye were open as he stared blankly at the closed curtains.

“I got the truck.”

“I’m not moving.” Theo grumbled. Liam snorted, moving into the room and coming to a rest by the side of the bed, Theo turned his head to look up at him with what looked like great effort.

“Come on, you need a shower.”

“No.” Theo said stiffly, eyeing Liam like he was considering yanking him onto the bed to act as a personal air freshener again. Liam shifted backwards. Theo sighed, turning away from Liam.

“Dude, it'll make you feel better.”

“I'm not moving.”

“They let us stay for free. We can't abuse that.”

“Speak for yourself.” Theo said.

“Look just go shower, the car is right outside so we can go find food and-”

“Not happening.”

“Theo.”

“I said no.”

“You stink.” Liam snapped. “You smell of strangers sweat, your breath is like an ashtray and it’s like your blood is vodka. Get up, get in the shower. Mason said-”

“I don't care.” Theo said. “Just let me-”

“Okay fine, you wanna be a baby, I'll treat you like one.” Liam growled, something Theo seemed to find hilarious. Liam ignored his smirk and ducked down, hands tugging Theo towards the edge of the bed.

“Liam no-” Theo whined.

“Yes.” Liam said, hauling Theo off the bed. The moment Theo was standing he went limp, flopping back against Liam's arms. Liam was sure were he not a werewolf the sudden weight would have sent both of them crumpling to the ground. “Really?” Liam huffed. Theo covered a laugh with a cough.

“I’m not moving.” Theo said seriously. ”So either drag me to the shower or put me down.”

“You think I won’t drag you to the shower?” Liam scoffed, wrapping an arm tighter around him and taking a few swift steps back, Theo stayed limp in his arms, letting his feet drag across the floor uselessly, his body slowly slid down Liam’s. Liam jostled him as much as possible.

Getting Theo into the tub was more effort than Liam had hoped it would be, mainly because Theo still refused to give any help. As such Liam was none too gentle when he pinned Theo back against the shower wall, laughing as he let out a squeak at the sudden cold press of tile on his skin. He used his other hand to turn on the shower.

Theo didn't move, or even flinch as the water spurted to life and poured over him. Just stood glowering through the stream.

“This is revenge for the pool isn't it?” Theo asked. Liam snorted.

“No, this is about you smelling like crap.” Liam said. loosening his hold on Theo. Theo’s lips twitched in a half-formed smile, water washing his hair in front of his eyes. He finally relented, eyes fluttering shut as he tipped his head up towards the spray. Liam’s eyes followed a trail of water as it ran down his exposed throat, cutting like a river against his skin. It spilled down, forking off at his sternum and spilling onto his chest in a thin trail. Liam’s eyes snapped back up as Theo let out a soft sigh, lips parted, face shadowed by his hair. Liam wondered how Theo made something like a forced shower look like a photo shoot. “I’m gonna get the shower gel and stuff.” Liam said, voice coming out in a curious little croak. He let go slowly, fingers inching back from Theo’s skin, brushing across it softly as he made sure Theo was actually holding enough of his own weight that he wouldn’t fall over immediately.

Liam rushed out of the bathroom and ripped through the bag to find the small wash bag. He made it back into the bathroom only to pause as he looked back at the bathtub. Theo had apparently seen fit to slide down the shower wall and sit in a sorrowful heap on the floor, water lashing against his back as he let his head fall between the gap in his knee’s.

“If you use all the hot water moping and I have to have a cold shower I’m going to steal your car and leave you here.” Liam promised, scooping out the bottles and lining them up on the edge of the bath. Theo reached out blinding, knocking two of the bottles over before he settled on the shampoo.

“That’s fine.” Theo hummed. “You drive slow enough I could have a nap and dinner before catching up with you on foot.” Liam closed the shower curtain with a sharp tug that had Theo chuckling.

“Asshole.” Liam muttered. He heard Theo click the gap of the shampoo open. He scooped his toothbrush from the bag and quickly got to work scrubbing at his teeth. He heard Theo shuffle, the squeak of porcelain as he no doubt dragged himself off of the floor. Liam’s eyes flickered back to the curtain in the small mirror above the sink, the corners already misting with the fog of steam. “Try not to fall over.” Liam said, voice barely understandable through a mouthful of toothpaste. The curtain shifted as Theo moved, poking out like an elbow jabbed into it. Liam’s eyes returned to the mirror. A wet slap sounded and Liam found his eyes drawn back to the mirror, as he spotted Theo’s soaked boxers fall into a heap on the floor at the end of the tub, a puddle of water quickly spreading out from the grey fabric.

His head snapped around, wide eyes locked on the curtain, toothbrush dangling from his lips. Theo was naked, which shouldn’t have been weird. Theo was showering, of course, Theo was naked, but still, the words circled around Liam’s head in a confused scream. Foam dripped down the end of the toothbrush, hitting the floor with a small clap. Liam forced himself to turn round. Rinsing his mouth and the brush and rushed back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a bit too much force.

Theo luckily didn’t take too long to shower, although Liam was fairly sure the only reason he didn’t hog all the hot water was that he wanted to lie down again. Proven by Theo wandering out of the bathroom, sweatpants and a soft looking t-shirt on and flopped face first onto the bed. he flipped onto his back a moment later, shuffling until he was comfortable.

Liam took his place in the bathroom, ignoring the boxers still drenching the floor as he scrubbed the smells of the night before off of his skin. By the time Liam was back out he’d expected Theo to be ready to go, instead he found him in the same position he’d left him in, the only difference being that he’d seemingly ran a towel through his wet hair leaving it damp and sticking up in all directions, long strands defying gravity.

“You ready to go?” Liam asked, packing their things, wet boxers included, back into the duffle bag. Theo didn’t answer, just closed his eyes like he was pretending to sleep. Liam grabbed his carrier bag of purchases from earlier. “I got you some stuff, sit up.” Theo cracked an eye open, gaze flickering curiously over the bag before he apparently decided he didn’t care enough and closed his eyes again. “Theo come on.”

“Don’t want to move.” Theo hummed. Liam didn’t bother with attempting to argue, just grabbed Theo’s legs, hauling him to the edge of the bed, Theo’s feet hit the floor and he let out a sad sigh. “Are we really doing this again? I showered, isn’t that enough.”

“Stop acting like a child.”

“Stop acting like you don’t just want to sleep.” Theo said. Liam ignored him, switching to grab Theo’s arms and force him into a seated position, he dropped Theo’s hands leaving Theo almost careening head first off of the edge of the bed. He steadied himself quickly, hands grabbing at Liam’s waist. He looked up, eyes narrowed and lips opening in what would no doubt be an insult. Liam used Theo looking at him as the perfect trap to shove a pair of sunglasses onto Theo’s face, almost poking him in the eye whilst doing so. Theo’s shoulders drooped instantly, his head bowing as he let Liam flattened his hair and tug a beanie over the still damp mess. Finally, he produced the fluffy earmuffs, popping them over Theo's ears and adjusting them until they sat nicely.

“I hate you.” Theo grumbled, Liam could just about see his eyes squinted in disdain through the black glass of the glasses.

“Yeah, I’m so awful taking care of your pathetic ass.” Liam snarked, yanking Theo's hood up over the beanie and earmuffs. “Now come on, get in the car.” Theo dropped his head against Liam’s stomach with a groan, grip tightening at Liam’s hips.

“I don’t want to drive.” Theo said. Liam patted his covered head lightly before reaching for his own sunglasses and popping them on.

“I’m driving, I’m pretty sure you’re _still_ over the limit.” He joked. “Now come on, we’ll get some food and find somewhere quieter to sleep.” Theo let out another dramatic sigh before he finally moved, slumping towards the door.

*

“Heya Boys, What can I getchya?” The waitress asked voice excited and perky, as she span pen between her fingers like a baton. Liam bit his lip to stop a laugh as Theo sneered down at the table, wincing at the loud voice. Liam rattled off his own order, the waitress pausing her twirling long enough to write it down.

“And what about you?” She said, turning to Theo.

“Coffee.” Theo grumbled.

“Sorry Sweetie, didn’t quite catch that.” She sung. Theo took a steadying breath as if trying to calm himself down that made Liam laugh silently. Theo peered up at her sunglasses slipping down his nose as he once again reaffirmed Liam’s - Always looks ready for a photo shoot theory.

“Coffee.” He repeated. “Please.”

“You want any food?”

“Something greasy.” Liam said before Theo could open his mouth. “And bread, I think breads meant to help.” The waitress’s eyes flickered between them before she laughed.

“His first hangover?”

“Yes.” Liam said.

“Not hungover.” Theo lied.

“Piece of advice.” She said, eyes settling back on Theo. “Coffee’s not a good idea for a hangover and you don’t care what I think do you?” She asked as Theo’s head begun to droop back to the table.

“Not in the slightest.” Theo admitted. Liam kicked his leg. Theo flipped him the middle finger.

“I’m sorry about him.” Liam said, the waitress waved him off with a breezy laugh, eyes focusing on Theo again as if she found his blatant disregard for politeness adorable.

“I’ll be right back with your coffee.” She said after a moment. Liam gave a small nod of thanks. Theo stayed flopped on the table, head returning to its home curled on his arms.

"You alright?" Liam asked, Theo grunted. "You know she might be right. You don't even like coffee when you're not reduced to communicating in grunts so-" He couldn't be sure because of the glasses but he thought Theo might be shooting him a glare. "Just saying."

"Well just don't." Theo said.

"You know-" Liam started, ignoring Theo's groan of 'be quiet'. "-Mason called me today. You want to explain why you stole my phone?"

"You sent a picture of me to Mason." Theo said.

"I actually think I sent about a dozen pictures of you to Mason. And then you sent him two and threatened to kill him." Theo tilted his head forward slightly so the sunglasses slid down his nose again, he peered up at Liam with a 'so what' look. "And then you drunk called him." Theo's bored expression flickered to shock.

"What?"

"Oh yeah." Liam said. "I looked at my call history, you were on the phone with him for almost ten minutes."

"It wasn't that long!" Theo defended. "Maybe a minute, tops and I-"

"You actually remember calling him?"

"I couldn't find you and then he texted so-"

"Oh my god dude." Liam chuckled.

"It seemed logical at the time! He's your best friend, I figured he'd know where you were."

"Drunk you's a moron."

"Sober you's a moron." Theo huffed childishly.

"Don't let me interrupt anything." The waitress said, swooping in with the drinks and a bright smile. "Is he always this cheery?" She asked, placing a glass of water in front of Liam.

"No, sometimes he's in a bad mood." Liam said. Theo shoved the glasses back up to the bridge of his nose with a scoff as the waitress laughed and slid the coffee towards him.

"Careful, it's hot and drink it slowly now okay? Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't." She said sweetly looking a second away from pulling off Theo's beanie so she could ruffle his hair. Theo turned towards her, picking up the coffee and taking a long gulp.

Liam would have been impressed with the fact Theo didn't immediately spit the hot liquid back out with a cry of pain if the move weren't so petty. The cup hit the table again with a soft clink.

"I think I can manage a drink." Theo said. The waitress laughed.

"You're the one who's gonna regret it sweetie." She sung. "I'll bring out your food soon." She turned and left again leaving Liam turning back to Theo.

"Really?"

"My mouth is burning." Theo admitted, smack his lips and grimacing. "Who makes coffee that hot."

"I repeat, you're a moron." Liam said. Theo reached for the cup again with a scowl. "So...What do you think Emmie and Marty are up to now? Do you reckon they're even awake? Or alive, I mean, they did drink a _lot_ last night and they're human so-"

"Liam. Please shut the fuck up." Theo said with a tired sigh, fingers working at his temple. Liam reluctantly relented, if only because annoying Theo wasn't much fun when he apparently didn't have the energy to annoy him back. With a small sigh, he moved his attention to the menu again, eyes skimming over deserts he didn't want for no other reason than for something to do.

Liam’s head bobbed up as Theo put his mug down with a sudden slam that rattled the table. His face ghostly pale.

“You o-” Theo took off out of the booth, sprinting off to the bathroom. Liam grinned sheepishly as all eyes moved from the bathroom door, slamming closed, to Liam. He flagged down the waitress.

“Told him coffee wouldn’t be a good idea.” The waitress said with a soft peal of laughter.

“He doesn’t like to listen to people.” Liam said. “Do you do take away boxes?”

*

By the time Theo was slumping back out of the bathroom the waitress had disposed of Theo’s half-finished coffee, replaced it with a to-go milkshake and had disappeared to get the chef to make Theo a rest bacon sandwich after Liam had eaten the first one after making quick work of his own burger.

“I thought you were good at hiding emotions and dealing with pain.” Liam said, slurping at his own drink and ignoring the faint smell of vomit wafting from Theo as he sank back into his seat whining like a dying pain.

“This isn’t pain, or an emotion it’s psychological torture.” Theo sighed. Liam nudged his glass of water towards him. Theo took it gratefully taking a tentative sip.

“You’re very dramatic.”

“Why aren’t you like this?” Theo asked suspiciously. Liam shrugged.

“I’m not a wimp?” Liam guessed. Theo snorted, low and soft.

“You know, I think considering I haven’t even been able to get sick in almost ten years I’m doing pretty well.”

“You’re like a toddler.”

“Well last time I was sick I still had my Mom to read my bedtime stories. Maybe I’m just depressed because she’s gone now and missing what once was.” Theo said slowly, with a mournfully glance out the window like he was in a music video.

“Are you really trying to milk your tragic past to explain away you being pathetic with a hangover?” Liam asked. Theo gave a halfhearted shrug, taking another sip of Liam’s water.

“It was worth a try.” Theo hummed. Liam shot Theo an unimpressed look and the first real smile of the day fought its way onto Theo's face, lighting it up instantly.

“Go wait in the car, I’ll be there in a minute.” Liam decided, tossing the keys across the table.

"I'm still not driving."

"I still wouldn't let you drive. You look awful."

"I sincerely doubt that." Theo said calmly.

"Hey sunglasses!" The two looked over instinctively. Liam wasn't sure whether he should be happy that they both knew they were probably the only two wearing sunglasses indoors or horrified that he was actually being called out on wearing sunglasses indoors. The waitress waved a foam box that no doubt contained Theo's new bacon sub.

"I'll pay and meet you outside." Liam said, sliding out of the booth.

“Hey, Liam.” Theo murmured voice surprisingly tentative. Liam stopped in his tracks. gaze flickering back to Theo who was looking out the window, finger tapping on the table. Once, Twice. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I mean if it’ll get you to stop complaining-”

“No I mean for last night.” Theo said turning to face Liam, Liam suddenly hated himself for getting Theo the damn sunglasses so he couldn’t try to read Theo’s expression. “Emmie was wrong you know.”

“In what way?”

“I didn’t do anything I regret and I still had a good night.” Theo said calmly, as if the words weren’t meant to leave Liam’s heart stuttering.

“I uh..I yeah...me too.” Theo was up in an instant, truck keys swinging around his finger, he clapped Liam on the shoulder as he walked past, throwing the door open with a swift shove and disappearing into the car park. Liam blinked at the door wondering what part of last night specifically Theo didn’t regret. The waitress waved the foam box at him again catching his attention, Liam picked his way towards the counter, scooping the money from his pocket.

Despite it only taking a few minutes to pay for the food and get back to the truck Theo was already passed out again in the passenger seat, blanket pulled up to his chin, sunglasses askew as the rested against the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Blue for being a god and nudging me until I finished this chapter. And thanks for reading :)


	27. Food groups

Theo woke up a few hours after they left the diner. Liam waited fairly patiently as he bitched up a storm about the smell of chlorine and booze coming from their dirty clothes. Shoveled his long since cold food like he was going for first place at an eating competition and downed his milkshake like it was a shot. He followed the whole tirade by rolling down the window and promptly vomiting out of it. Liam was sure there were more sympathetic ways of dealing with Theo puking out a window. He, however, didn't take them, instead, he laughed so hard he was forced to slam on the breaks to keep from driving off the road.

When he sobered enough to start driving again Theo was glaring at him scornfully from where he was slumped in the side seat, fuzzy earmuffs askew on his head, sunglasses halfway down his nose. Liam scooped a bottle of water from the back seat and held it out for Theo, his look broke from a glare to a wide-eyed look of awe, like Liam was the Messiah.

Liam pulled off the highway at the next town, inching through the streets until he found a laundromat.

“Okay, you need to park.” Liam decided, breaking in the middle of the road. Theo blinked his eyes open.

“What?”

“I can’t park.” Liam said. Theo let out a sigh, closing his sigh again. “I don’t know how to parallel park.”

“No time like the present to learn.”

“Do you want me to wreck your truck trying to park?” Liam asked. Theo cracked an eye open again.

"Go start loading a washer." Theo grumbled, unbuckling his seat belt and shooing Liam out of the truck. He barely managed to grab the duffle from the back seat before Theo moved to actively shoving him out of the door.

"Really?" Liam huffed, turning in time to see Theo flopping into the driver's seat with a dramatic sigh like he'd climbed Everest not moved two foot.

"You were being too slow." Theo said, slamming the door. Liam grinned as he let out a pained whine and flinched at the loud sound.

"Serves you right asshole." He turned on his heel, stomping into the laundromat listening to Theo mutter threats at the truck door.

*

Liam tossed Theo’s clothes into the machine, tilting his head so he could watch Theo as he sunk into a chair and snorting a laugh. He paused loading the washer to snap a quick photo of Theo as he sat moping in his boxers, sunglasses, beanie, earmuffs and socks with enough holes in them Theo had just said he’d throw them away before they left rather than wash them again.

“Hurry up and start it.” Theo mumbled, tugging the beanie further down. Liam shook his head, smile twitching at his lips as he finished packing the machine and added in what was definitely too much detergent.

Liam's gaze fell down to himself, fingers picking at the shirt he was wearing. Technically it was clean, if he ignored the lingering smells of smoke, alcohol and chlorine from being trapped in an enclosed space for the past few hours. He flickered his eyes around the shop. He could hear the dull hum of a tv behind the wall as whoever owned the place hid away but other than that it was empty.

A squeak passed Liam's lips as he felt hands picking at his top and hauling it up.

"Dude I was gonna-" Liam snapped, refusing to lift his arms so Theo simply pulled the shirt until it was bunched uncomfortably beneath his armpits.

"You were taking too long.” Theo said.

“I was think-”

“I will rip it off if you don’t raise your arms.” Theo said seriously.

“That would be seriously counterproductive, there’d be no point of-” Theo tugged at the top until Liam heard the seams beginning to snap. “Fuck! fine. Okay!” Liam hissed, he raised his arms enough for Theo to shrug the top over his head. Liam glared at the drum of the machine as Theo dropped it on. chest plastered against Liam’s back. “You’re the worst hungover person I’ve ever met.” Liam said.

“And you’re a prude. You literally shower with other people in the locker room but you have a problem with washing clothes.”

“Washing them isn’t what I have a problem with.” Liam said, Theo hooked his chin over Liam’s shoulder letting out a loud sigh as if listening to Liam was a task in itself. “You know a lot of people would feel self-conscious about stripping in a laundromat right?”

“What’s there to be self-conscious about? There’s no one in here and even if there was I’m hot enough that they should be thanking me for-”

“Well it’s nice that you can back up the hotness with modesty and your not at all overbearing personality.” Liam snorted. Liam felt Theo’s chest shaking as he chuckled. The fluff of the earmuffs brushing against Liam’s cheek.

“You just agreed I’m hot.” Theo hummed. Liam jumped as Theo’s fingers dropped suddenly from their place on the sides of the washing machine to the button of Liam’s jeans. Before Liam had a chance to complain his top button was open and the door was breezing open with a cheerful little jingle. Liam’s head snapped towards the door, gaze falling on an old woman as she froze in the entrance way, eyes wide as she looked between the two of them. Her gaze dropped to Theo’s hands, frozen on Liam’s fly.

“Um..hello.” Liam said tentatively, hand coming up in a stilted wave. The woman turned on her heel, tugging her granny trolley behind her as she fled the laundromat.

*

Liam wasn’t even shocked when the manager stormed out of his room five minutes later after what did not sound like a fun phone call, marched over to where the boys were sitting with a red face and ordered that at least one of them leave.

Theo oh so valiantly finally recovered from staring at the washer turn as if he were hypnotized by it, something he’d been doing ever since they sat down, and walked out of the shop with a ‘He can stay’.

Liam had never been so happy for hungover Theo when the old woman came back in a few minutes later, scowling at Liam like he was some heathen and Liam had noticed that Theo had apparently switched their clothes to a quick wash when he’d relented his hold on Liam and let him hop away to rid himself of his own jeans without any more unsolicited help.

An hour later Liam was running back to the truck with their newly washed and dried clothes. Theo woke up long enough to shrug on some sweats and a hoodie before he was curling back up in the passenger seat with a mumble of ‘Try not to go so slow we actually go back in time’ before he fell asleep.

*

Liam watched as the hangover slowly wore off of Theo. A few naps into the afternoon the earmuffs were being flung into the backseat. Theo’s stomach once again told them it was time to pull over. Luckily it wasn’t via throwing up again but a loud grumble. Liam continued inching along the dark roads headlights on full as Theo finally let the sunglasses fall onto the dash and searched his phone for nearby places for food.

“I have a plan.” Liam said.

“That never ends well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam scoffed.

“Well, Last time you said that to me you tried to whore me out. The time before that I got shot and before that, I ended up having to knock you out five times and-” Theo said.

“Hey! you said my plan at the zoo was impressive.”

“The plan was fine, the execution just left a lot to be desired.”

“Oh and you do so much better? Mr I think I can handle a coffee.”

“What’s your plan Liam?” Theo sighed.

“Okay so, we find somewhere to sleep.”

“Ground breaking.” Theo said dryly.

“No right, so we find a field, park the car and then we call a pizza place and convince them to deliver to the truck.”

“You know generally when a plan is ‘lure someone into the middle of nowhere so you can eat’ it doesn’t end in pizza.”

“I would rather face a firing squad than drive another mile.”

“Not very fun is it.”

“At least you have me talking to you, you just slept _all_ day. And when you weren’t sleeping you were bitching about-”

“You have the sleeping pattern of a sloth Liam. You can’t judge me.”

“You’ve slept like..eighteen hours today.”

“I’m ill.” Theo said stiffly.

“You’re all better now and yet you’re still bitch-”

“There’s a pizza place ten minutes from here.” Theo said loudly. “Just go there then we’ll find somewhere to park.”

“But the pizza will get cold.”

“Who’s bitching now.” Theo hummed.

"I'm not bitching, I'm making a valid point."

"Valid when you drive like an eighty-year-old. Drive." Liam sighed but did as he was told, listening as Theo listed of directions. Theo hopped out and directed Liam into a parking space. Liam was sure that just driving into a space wasn't meant to warrant as much swearing as their attempt did. Liam was just happy that it hadn't been parallel parking.

*

Liam shouldered open the door pizza's in hand, wandering back onto the street as Theo threw money at the cashier and chased after him. Liam settled the pizzas on the roof as he searched for the keys in his pocket.

“Give me the Keys.” Theo ordered, holding one hand out. “I’d like to actually get off of this street tonight and I doubt you'd even make it out of the parking space." Liam's fingers found the keys, he considered launching them into wheelie bin on the corner of the parking lot and telling Theo he could get them himself.

“Wow. I’m so glad you're feeling better.” Liam said dryly, ignoring his petty musings and tossing the car keys to Theo who caught them with a smirk.

“Not all the way better, think you might have to feed me while i dri-”

“Dream on.” Liam scoffed, snatching the boxes back off of the roof and making his way to the passenger side.

*

Theo drove fast enough to leave Liam gripping the dash with both hands and swallowing back screams at each turn. When they skidded - literally, a good three meters - to a stop in a field Theo had apparently decided was good enough for them to sleep in the pizzas weren’t even close to cold, steam still rising from them slowly in tantalizing little wisps.

Liam quickly padded the bed with blankets while Theo sat, leaning out the back door, pizza slice in hand, beanie still tugged over his ears urging Liam to hurry up or the food would get cold with a little smirk of satisfaction every time Liam snapped at him to shut up.

Once Liam was satisfied that the blankets were arranged just right and Theo was satisfied he’d been an unhelpful asshole for long enough the two clamored into the back of the truck. Theo popped the pizza boxes between them and Liam dug into the still warm food with a few hearty moans.

“We do need to actually eat some vegetables soon.” Theo said, sounding totally unconvinced of his own plan.

“This is basically all vegetables.” Liam said, Theo raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “I mean it is, if you think about it. So like, there are mushrooms which are already vegetables.”

“Mushrooms don’t count as-”

“And there’s the cheese, which comes from milk and cows make milk by eating grass so we’re basically eating grass.” Theo snorted. “And the dough, I mean, that’s just bread right? So that’s like..wheat which is another plant.”

“And the meat?” Theo asked.

“Everyone needs protein.” Liam said.

“Honestly, it’s the kind of logic I’d expect from someone who doesn’t like biology.” Theo said, Liam ignored it, tugging another slice out of the box. “You know I'm gonna get you a cookbook so you don’t die of scurvy.”

“I’m going to get you a washing machine so you stop stripping me in public places.” Liam muttered, taking a large bite.

“Does that mean I can strip you in private places?” Theo hummed. Liam sucked in a harsh breath, food lodging in his throat leaving him hacking unattractively, like a cat trying to cough up a hairball. “God it’s so easy.” Theo cackled, not even moving to help Liam as he choked. Liam shoulder barged him before coughing the pizza back out onto his lap. He picked the chewed up lump off him, tossing it over the edge of the truck. “You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re a fucking asshole.” Liam grumbled, cheeks flushed red and eyes stinging with tears. When Theo was halfway through his own pizza he tossed the box to the side and wiggled until he was lying down.

“Thought you were done with only half finishing your food.” Liam said, still eagerly working his way through his own pizza watching as Theo made himself comfortable.

“I’d rather not throw up again.” Theo said in a soft hum, eyes slipping closed.

“Thought you were feeling better?”

“I am. Still not risking it though. I’ve brushed my teeth like eight times today. I’m pretty sure we’re gonna have to buy more toothpaste before we leave Disney world.”

“So Disney worlds still the plan then?” Liam asked, picking the beanie off of Theo’s head, he shot him a halfhearted glare but made no move to take it back. Liam resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle the unruly mess that Theo’s hair had become. “You said you were feeling better.” he added, tugging the hat onto his own head.

“You really need a hat? I’m pretty sure your mane should keep your ears cold.”

“Dude, you can’t mock my hair when yours looks like that.” Liam snorted. Theo’s hand came up, tugging at the messy strands of his hair.

“Point.” Theo said, letting his eyes drift closed.

When Liam finished his pizza he followed Theo’s lead and spread out beside him, eyes flickering across the star-speckled sky. Theo’s heartbeat was echoing in his ears, a soft and constant rhythm.

If you had told Liam that he’d be spending days on end stuck in a truck with only Theo as company a few months ago he’d have thought a handful of things. The first was that Theo had probably kidnapped him for some devious scheme. But most prevalent was that he’d be bored as hell and pray for the moment they reached their destination so it could be over and done with.

He couldn’t think of a time when he was really truly bored though.

Of course there were boring moments, there were times that the two would sit in silence for hours, or when he’d wish for them to stop but it was never the kind of boring that hurt, the kind he got in class when he’d be thinking about how much he wanted to leave and never come back. When each second seemed to take hours.

It was the kind of bored he felt with Mason, when they’d been playing the same game for hours and wanted to switch to something else. The kind of wanderlust boredom that said there was something else they could be doing, some other stupid conversation they could be having. It was the kind of boredom that came from the shiver of anticipation at the thought of what they’d do next.

“Hey! Look.” Liam exclaimed “A shooting star.” He jabbed a finger at the light flickering its way across the sky. Theo shifted next to him, gaze following Liam’s finger before he suddenly let out an echoing snort that left Liam’s eyes moving from the sky back to Theo as he closed his eyes and shook his head in a gentle sway, visibly trying to stop a smile from forming.

“What’s funny about a shooting star?” Liam asked huffily. He’d also have expected Theo would piss him off regularly, that one, it seemed, Liam was right about. Theo’s smile finally broke out full force, his head rolling back against the pillow as he let out a silent laugh. “Dude!” Liam hissed. Theo finally met Liam’s gaze again eyes sparkling with mirth.

“What’s funny, you deaf moron, Is that your shooting star is an airplane.” He said, voice shaking with laughter. Liam’s head snapped back to the sky, watching as the shooting star continued to flicker across the sky in a way that was definitely too slow to be a shooting star. He pushed past the sound of Theo’s heartbeat and grimaced when he heard the telltale sound of a plane's engine, so loud a regular human would have been able to hear it, if only faintly. “I grew up in sewers and even i know the difference between-”

“I knew it was a plane!” Liam lied. Theo laughed, loud and beautiful, head turning so he was looking at Liam, grin so wide it made the corners of his eyes crease.

“Really?” He hummed disbelieving. “So why did you say it was a shooting star?”

“Well clearly I was trying to manufacture a scenario from your dumb ‘real boy’ list.”

“Clearly.” Theo said. “And watching a meteor shower was on your list?” It wasn’t, but now Theo had mentioned it Liam was definitely going to add it.

“No dumbass. Making a wish is.” Liam said, happy that at least that much was actually true he’d just figured it would be done over the birthday cake Liam would be forcing on Theo when he actually found out when it was. “And you wish on shooting stars so..Go on-”

“I mean I would.” Theo said with a smirk. “But that’s still an airplane.” Theo said.

“Use your imagination.” Liam grumbled. Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Are you really trying to make me wish on an airplane because you don’t want to admit you didn’t notice it was an airplane?”

“I’ll make a wish then-” Liam said loudly, talking over the last half of the sentence. “I wish you’d fuck off.”

“You know it doesn’t come true if you tell someone about it.” Theo said, still chuckling like the asshole he was.

“Will you just pretend it’s a shooting star and make a wish?” Theo shrugged, licking his lips as his eyes flickered from Liam to the plane.

“Will you make one?” He asked after a moment.

“Yeah, No. Not a big fan of wishes, they have a way of coming back to bite you in the ass.” Liam said. “This is your game.”

“Well aren’t you just a big ball of sunshine.”

“I’m just saying, you wish for a white Christmas you end up getting snowed into your grandma’s house that smells like wet dog for a week, you wish for new shoes and a drunk raccoon pees in yours so you _have_ to buy more, but not before going to school in shoes that smell like Raccoon urine. You wish for everything to change so you can be happy and you almost get thrown off a roof and turned into a werewolf. Wishes’ never go the way you want them too.”

“Never had you down for being a pessimist, pumpkin.” Theo said. Liam rolled his eyes, looking away to watch the plane inch across the sky. “Well,” Theo said, propping himself up on an elbow and hovering in Liam’s line of vision, gentle smile tugging at his lips. “Lucky for you it’s just an airplane, they don’t exactly have magical wish-granting abilities so you should be safe.”

“What and shooting stars do have magical wish-granting abilities?” Liam snorted. “Never took you for the superstitious type.”

“Clearly there’s some truth to it if you’re too scared to wish on one, even a fake one.”

“I’m not scared to wish on it!” Liam scoffed. Theo’s lips crept into a smile.

“Then go on Pumpkin, make a wish.” He said.

His eyes moved from the airplane to Theo.

Liam knew what he’d wish for, if he had to choose something. He’d wish for Theo to never have another nightmare, for the wall’s he’d barricaded himself inside of to come crashing down so the pack could see first hand how much Theo had changed since coming back from hell. He’d wish for Theo to keep smiling like he was doing in that moment, soft and at ease, like a normal teenager. He’d wish for him to be happy.

“I’d wish for a cat that doesn’t hate me.” Liam said instead. Theo laughed heartily, tipping his weight off of his elbow so he flopped down next to Liam once again with a metallic thump.

“Everything in the world and you wish for a cat?”

“It’s a good one.” Theo snorted as if he disagreed. Liam tilted his head back towards Theo, the chimera answered immediately, head turning until their eyes met. “What would you wish for then?”

“Obviously I’d wish for you to stop snoring.” Theo said voice soft like he was telling a secret not mocking Liam for the millionth time. “and to drive over ten miles an hour.” Liam felt a smile twitching at his lip.

“You know.” he hummed, smile only growing. “I’d have wished for you to stop being a dick but I knew that nothing could be powerful enough to do that.”

“Wow, good one.” Theo said. Liam wondered how he kept his voice so dry and sardonic even while a shit eating grin was spreading across his face. “You should be a comedian.” The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, the roar of the airplane's engines slowly filtered out. Liam wasn’t sure whether it was because it was far enough away he couldn’t hear it any more of if Theo’s heartbeat had just overpowered it again.

“What would you actually wish for?” Liam asked, picking at the blanket. between them.

“Your pack to stop looking at me like I’m Satan would be nice.”

“You give off more of an Antichrist vibe.” Liam said softly.

“Thanks.” Theo said. “and you?”

“I’m honestly happy as I am.” Liam said, Theo’s brow pinched as he prepared to argue. “I’m serious. I mean. I’m comfy, the view is pretty.”

“why thank you.”

“I was talking about the sky asshole. I got to spend the day watching you totally ruin any lasting ‘I’m a big bad chimera’ vibes you had left and we’re on our way to ‘the happiest place on earth’. If I have to make a wish I’d prefer to use it on something important. Like, when we pop a tire again, I'd wish for you to not be a dumbass and actually have a spare tire prepared.

“You know you have to go back sometime right?” Theo said softly. Liam's turned his head, looking back up to the dark sky with a small sigh as Theo turned the conversation to a homecoming Liam was still happily delaying.

“I know.”

“You don't want to, do you?”

“Do you?” Liam asked, looking back to Theo who gave a small shrug, eyes on the sky.

“It doesn't matter what I want to do.”

“So you do want to go back?” Liam asked nervously. He was quiet long enough that Liam had looked back to the sky, he felt Theo’s gaze on the side of his face before he finally answered.

“No.” Theo said, voice too soft. Liam’s brow pinched in confusion as he tried to place the tone. He let his head turn again, back to Theo but Theo was already looking away, eyes staring resolutely at the sky.

“Why do I feel like that has some hidden meaning.” Liam asked, Theo’s lips twitched in a small smile.

“Because it does.” Theo said. “I don’t know if I want to go back to beacon hills.”

“You getting bored?”

“I mean after this. whenever you’ve decided we’re done.”

“What does that mean?” Liam asked anxiety washing through him like the prickling of nettles against his skin.

“It's not like I have a reason to go back.” Theo said slowly. Liam opened his mouth, ready to point out defensively that Theo had nowhere to go if he didn’t want to go back home.“Sammy said I could go back to Idaho.” Liam pushed himself up, staring blankly over the field, unease curling in his stomach. He wondered if perhaps eating an entire large pizza in under twenty minutes had been a bad idea. “If I want to.”

“And do you? Want to?” Liam asked, words tasting like ash.

“I don’t know.” Theo said. “...They seemed happy.” Liam choked down the bitter laugh that threatened to bubble past his lips. Of course, he’d think about Theo being happy and he’d run off to Idaho to achieve just that. Liam really hated wishes. “Guns has a spare room at her place. Sammy said she might be able to get me a job so-”

“That doesn’t sound like you don’t know.” Liam said, feeling bile clawing it’s way up his throat. It wasn’t just a random little thought, it wasn’t like when Mason had said ‘I'm going to live in Lapland one day’ when they were eight. Theo had actually started making a plan, he’d thought about things like where he’d live, where he’d work. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been thinking about moving to Idaho?” Liam asked, finally turning back to Theo, the happy smile was gone from his face, expression pulled into a tilted frown. He licked his lips, giving a small shrug. “How long, Theo?”

“Sammy mentioned it when we were in Idaho, after she saw the pack.” Theo said after another moment. “It’s not hard to realize I’m not exactly welcomed with open arms.”

“So you’re just giving up on getting into the pack? You’re just running away?”

“I’m not running away.”

“You’re leaving your home! What because some people don’t like you? IF you want them to stop looking at you like you’re Satan then make an effort! ”

“I’ve been making an effort!” Theo snapped, voice rolling in a growl that he swallowed down almost instantly, shoulders drooping as he let out a tired sigh. “I'm not like you. When we left town by morning you had what three billion missed calls asking where you were. You're going back to your family, your pack. I don’t have any of that, it’s not... No one cared that i left. It’s not my home. I don’t have friends, or family, or anything for me in beacon hills.”

“You have me.” Theo's eyes leapt up to Liam's the moment the words were out of his mouth. The chimera's heart audibly skipping a beat, at any other point Liam would have felt pretty smug about getting Theo to react so obviously to something but as it was his own heart was thundering, his cheek burning as a blush crept up them. “I mean-” Liam stuttered. Theo's jaw clenched, his eyes straying to the road. “You have me.” Liam repeated swallowing the nerves and the urge to fix it, to change it to 'you have us, the pack, they'll let you in one day'.

“I have you?” Theo asked.

“Well, yeah.” Liam said hand reaching out, fingers catching against Theo's. Theo looked down, breathing shallow as he watched their hands clasp. “I told you, we’re friends. So stop pretending you don’t have any.” Theo grinned down at their hands, covering it badly with a cough, his hand tightened in Liam’s. “If you haven’t actually clicked onto that fact yet then you’re dumber than you look.” Theo met his gaze, giving a sharp tug on his hand, despite it not being enough to actually tip Liam over he followed the gesture, flopping back next to Theo.

“I couldn’t be sure, I’m still waiting on that friendship bracelet.” Theo said.

“Yeah, we’re not eight-year-old girls. we don’t need friendship bracelets.”

“You know I’ve never had one before, maybe you should put that on your list. It could be achieved quite easily-”

“Are you really trying to weasel a friendship bracelet from me?” Liam asked with a small laugh Theo gave a shrug, smile tugging at his lips. Liam hated it because it just reminded him off how rare Theo smiling had been back in beacon hills. His hand came up before he could stop it, finger tracing from the upturned corner of Theo’s lip to the center of the outline of his smile watching as it faltered. Liam's fingers curled around Theo’s chin, thumb pressed in the dimple between Theo’s chin and bottom lip.

“Is it selfish if i say i want you to stay in beacon hills?” Liam said. Theo took a rattling breath, eyes closing. he leaned forwards, forehead nudging against Liam’s and just resting there.

“Probably.” He said.

“..Would it make you stay?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know.” Theo said earnestly. Breath hot against Liam’s lips, Liam’s throat worked as he tried to swallow. “You confuse the hell out of me.” Theo said, eyes fluttering open, gaze locking on Liam’s making the swallowing situation no easier.

“Why?” Liam murmured.

“If you don't know why by now you're dumber than you look.” Theo mocked. he dropped Liam’s hand leaving the cold air biting at his skin. Liam watched frozen as Theo moved away. He stood up, hopping over the back of the truck. He stood with his back to Liam, shoulders looking tense as he rolled them.

"I'm going for a run." He said after a silence that Liam felt was uncomfortably long.

"Did I piss you off?" Liam blurted. Theo finally turned back to him, his brow pinched in confusion.

"Not that I was aware of. Why?"

"You just-" Liam waved a hand at the distance between them. Theo's eyes flickered to the empty spot he'd been in moments before, he was giving a small shrug, face going carefully blank.

"Been stuck in the truck all day. Need to stretch my legs." He started walking backwards, inching away from the truck step by step, pulling his arm's in quick stretches. "If you go to sleep do it inside. I'll do some driving tonight and I'm not above leaving you in there while I drive if you're asleep." Theo said. He gave Liam no time to reply before he was turning on his heel and jogging off. Leaving Liam behind with a bitter taste on his lips.

He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. It felt like the lake. Like they had been teetering on the edge of something trying not to fall and Liam had gone and slipped right off leaving them on opposing sides of some visible line.

 _Or,_ Liam’s brain supplied _he just wanted to go for a run._ Which would make sense, Liam had had moments in the trip where he felt ready to itch out of his own skin from sitting down so long. If he'd had the same amount of sleep Theo had that day he'd probably want to go for a run too. But It didn't explain his own fluttering heart and the nagging sense of disappointment over Theo having put an end to their conversation.

He knew last time it had something to do with him touching Theo’s chest and had later found out why but this time he had no clue what the problem could be. He hadn’t moved, had barely even breathed and Theo wasn’t freaking out, his heart rate was steady even as he jogged away.

Theo's carefully blank face flashed in his mind as he listened to his heartbeat grow fainter with the sound of soft footfalls leading it further away. His fingers moved to his own chest, feeling the rapid thrum of his heart. He thought of Theo's back at the light, the way it had been wavering and leaping in time with Liam's.

 _You confuse the hell out of me._ It was spoken in the same way Theo had said his name at the lake. In a soft huff of breath like it was punched out of him, like even the sole act of the words passing his lips was a riddle he was desperate to understand. It was the second part of it that was important, the fact Theo thought he should know the answer.

Like he'd already given Liam everything he needed to solve it and Liam was just too obtuse to figure it out. Liam wracked his brain, looking for the answer.

When was it given? At the grand canyon when Theo had chosen to humor Liam with extending their trip, or was it after that, was it at the motel when Theo came back despite everything Liam had said. Memories assaulted him leaving him screwing his eyes shut as he tried to make some sense of it.

Theo calling Liam confusing was the pot calling the kettle black, because Theo was an enigma parading around as an open book that's pages would snap closed the second you tried to read it.

While Liam had been writing a list about things for Theo to do when they were back in Beacon Hills Theo had been thinking of leaving for good and never even gave Liam the slightest impression that he'd even been considering it.

What if he never figured it out? What if Theo left before he got the chance? Liam chewed his lip. His chest begun to ache at the thought of Theo leaving Beacon Hills for good, of Theo leaving him for good. Because Theo was right, he didn't have anything for him in Beacon Hills but Liam. Scott would have to be an idiot to ever let Theo into his pack. Even if they could live peacefully in Beacon Hills Theo would never be welcomed into the pack, not really. There would always be bad blood there.

Theo didn't have that with Sammy's pack. they didn't look at him warily, despite Scott's warning, they'd accepted him instantly. Like he was meant to be there and it fit for him. Theo had no family left but Sammy opened hers to him within seconds. Eric and Sara talked to the others like they were all siblings. Theo wouldn't just be getting a pack he'd be getting a family.

A family of people who'd made mistakes, some of which bore the telling blue eyes of those mistakes. He'd be happy and Liam wanted that. He should be glad that Theo found a pack that wanted him. That he'd found somewhere that didn't come with an overcast of bad memories.

But instead, he couldn't help but want to convince him to stay. the simmering bubble of resentment burning in his chest at the thought of Sammy's pack luring Theo away from Beacon Hills, Away from him. Why did Theo being happy have to come at the cost of Liam losing him?

It felt like being dipped in ice water. Like everything inside of him had been scooped out leaving him hollow. It felt like when Hayden had told him she was moving, the way numbness has spread through his limbs like his body was preparing to lose a bit of its self when she was gone.

 _Oh._ Liam's head snapped up in the direction Theo had run off. Eyes wide and fingers twitching where they were still pressed against his chest so he could feel the almost mocking skip in his heartbeat. _oh shit._  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not sure if imma have enough time to post again before christmas :O i'm working a lot and then going down to see my family so it's gonna be kinda hectic but i'll try and get a new chapter out as soon as possible.


	28. Foot... meet mouth.

“Dude, it’s two a.m. why are you-”

“I have the gays!” Liam blurted, regretting it a moment later because that was definitely not how he'd intended to start the conversation. He yanked the phone away from his face with a panicked scream and hung up with fumbling fingers. He tossed the phone to the side, it hit the metal with a soft thump. A few moments later a rattling buzz sounded as a text was received.

Liam considered stealing Theo’s truck and taking a long drive off a short bridge.

He also considered there was a small chance he was overreacting...

There was no way.

No possible way that this was actually happening.

The phone buzzed again, Liam ignored it, Eyes returning to where Theo had disappeared.

There was no freaking way.

It was _Theo._ No one would ever have a crush on Theo, he was rude and abrasive and obnoxious. He had a smirk that made Liam want to punch him in the face and spoke in a drawl that made Liam roll his eyes almost constantly. He’d killed Scott. He’d betrayed them all. Liam could never like Theo... he’d have to be insane to like Theo.

Liam flopped down, smashing his face into the pillow and letting out a muffled yell. Only to inhale a lungful of fir and citrus that had him sitting back up instantly, tossing the pillow out of the back of the truck with a cut off scream.

Because it was _Theo._ Who Liam had been stuck watching people flirt with from day one. Liam knew for a fact at least a few of Theo’s coffees had been for free after he’d thrown a suggestive smile at the barista and ordered in a voice soft like honey. Theo, who knew all the names of aliens in Star Wars and made jokes so stupid they made Liam groan. Theo, who had a smile that left Liam breathless, as his heart fluttered in his chest. Theo, who fought at Scott’s side and knew all the words to mambo number five. Theo, who’d wormed his way into being Liam’s friend, his anchor, someone who even the thought of him leaving made Liam feel sick.

“This is not happening.” Liam hissed, throwing himself out of the truck and pacing the length of it. “This. Is. Not. Happening.” The phone buzzed. Liam sunk to the ground in a pitiful heap.

He _couldn’t_ like Theo.

And yet Liam found his eyes tracing the horizon for any sign of the chimera once again because somehow he'd wriggled his way under Liam's skin and decided to force Liam to become privy to that information just after dropping the 'hey I'm abandoning you' bomb.

It wasn’t fair. Theo was meant to be _safe_. He was meant to be easy, one person who would stick with Liam, annoying him to no end but still being there when he needed him. Even if he bitched about it. Liam wasn’t sure when he’d started thinking that Theo being there was a given. When life after the road trip had begun to include Theo helping him through supernatural problems and coming to movie nights with Mason and Corey when Scott and the others left.

Theo wasn’t meant to leave. He wasn’t meant to make Liam care and then run away like everyone else seemed to do. He wasn’t meant to use Liam as a stepping stone to find another pack to join. They were meant to complete Theo's dumb real boy list and have an uncomfortable friendship where everyone but them thought they were crazy for being friends, He was meant to lurk and annoy the hell out of them.

Liam tugged at his hair giving a small groan because it didn't matter what Theo was meant to do, Theo liked to see what he was meant to do then laugh as he ran in the other direction.

Theo was an asshole, he was everything that Liam should hate. He was selfish and broken and Liam couldn't even begin to tell himself that he didn't like him. Annoying pain in the ass flaws and all.

The phone gave another soft rattle.

He took a deep breath and moved after the phone. A series of texts from Mason were glowing on the screen. A laugh bubbled out of his throat as he read them.

 _You have the gays?_ The first read. The second _Was that a threat?_ Before Mason had started asking if he was okay. Liam chewed his lip tossing the phone from hand to hand.

If there was anyone he could talk to about liking Theo it would be Mason. Liam dialed before he could think better of it. Mason face popped up on screen almost instantly, his cheek marked with indentations from a pillow as he sat on his bed, the only light was the dim glow of an old bedside lamp.

“Hey man, you okay?” Mason inquired softly.

“Yeah.” Liam said. “No.” He countered. “How'd you know you were gay?” Liam asked, the words out of his mouth like a flurry. It was easier to ask than actually saying anything about Theo. Mason froze, so still that Liam was worried the connection had broken. After a moment he let out a low huff and sat up straighter, squaring his shoulders as if he were about to walk into battle, not lead Liam through a sexual identity crisis.

Was it even a crisis if the problem wasn’t that Theo was a guy but that it was Theo and the fact he would be leaving? And really, shouldn't him being a guy seem like more of a problem? Shouldn't it freak him out more?

Liam wondered how serious his abandonment issues were if a sexual identity crisis slipped right under the radar and left him simply freaking out about the person and their leaving rather than his gender.

“The being attracted to guys and not girls was the main give away.” Mason said dryly.

“I'm serious.” Liam huffed.

“So am I. Guys interested me romantically, girls didn't. Case closed.”

“That's not-”

“Liam, man, I love you but you're being a dumbass.” Mason said bluntly. “It's literally the only way to know you're gay. There wasn't a magic gay fairy that came down and told me when I was 'gay enough' to come out. You have thoughts of a certain nature about a dude and you know.” And really, he wasn’t sure what he’d hoped to get out of Mason with the question. “You know you'd be bi not gay anyway.” Mason blurted. Liam froze, much like Mason had moments before.

“I was just asking. I wasn't like...coming out or-” Liam tried. Mason gave a derisive snort.

“So you calling me at 2am and saying ‘you have the gays’ wasn’t you coming out?”

“This is not happening.” He groaned pitifully, head dropping to his knee.

This was definitely happening. Liam had somehow gone and caught feelings for Theo. Who was going to leave him and live with a hot girl who was annoyingly cool and had a snake tattoo that Liam could picture Theo following all the way down. His lip curled in a sneer.

“Mase, I can’t like him.” Liam said, voice pathetically desperate as if Mason could somehow wave a wand and take Liam back to an hour before, when he was entirely unaware of the fact he’d gone and developed a crush directed towards Theo.

“By him I’m guessing you mean-”

“God don’t say it!” Liam said, because of course Mason had already figured it out. He remembered Mason’s comments at the crazy golf and winced. How obvious had he been being about his apparent crush?

“-Theo.” Mason finished. Liam let out another whine that had Mason scoffing. “You really know how to pick ‘em don’t you.”

“Can you do me a favour?” Liam asked, voice muffled as he grumbled into the crook between his legs. “Raid Argents house and come shoot me with every single bullet he owns.”

“I think you might be overreacting a little bit here dude.” Mason said softly. Liam let out another groan. “I mean he’s hot. Like...really really Hot. Like-” Liam’s mind conjured an image of Theo, wet and smiling at the water park, stomach giving a flutter. “I mean he’s like god hot-” he thought of him at the lake, with the tattoo shimmering as droplets rolled across it and the puff of warm breath against his lips as he got too close.

“Mase! You’re not helping!” Liam hissed.

“Is you freaking out because he’s a guy or-”

“I don’t-” Liam broke off, finally lifting his head again. “It’s not him being a guy. I mean...that’s not exactly expected it’s just it’s Theo and it’s Idaho and it’s confusing and-” Liam took a shaking breath. Theo was going to leave. “I need to get out of here.”

“Alright..Okay. Where’s the closest airport? I’ll come get you-Dude what, what are you doing?” Liam clamored into the driver's seat, tossing the phone onto the dash as he made a grab for the key still sitting in the ignition. “Man you can’t drive, stop-”

“Mase, please shut up.” Liam growled. slamming his foot down on the gas. The car gave a lurch and stalled.

“Okay dude just chill and-”

“SHUT UP MASON!” Liam roared, restarting the truck. It crackled to life and Liam sped out of the field, speed limits be damned.

“You’re stealing someone’s car! Even if it’s Theo that’s not cool-”

“I’ll bring it back I just need-”

“Dude this isn’t-”

“-I mean what if he hears me talking about-”

“-He’s going to murder all of us if you-”

“-Then I can go back and we’ll-”

“-Just tell me where you are I can come-”

“-We’re going to Disney world you’re not coming to get me!” Liam snapped.

“So you still want to be with him?”

“Yes! No. I don’t...I need to talk and I can’t where he might hear, okay? So just shut up for five minutes.” Liam said.

“Alright.” Mason said softly. Liam let out a small sigh of relief, listening to the soft cadence of Mason’s breathing. It wasn’t long before Liam found a small all-night diner tucked at the edge of the road. It was run down, with the neon sign crackling and flashing like an arcade game, and a waitress that looked ready to collapse she was so tired but it was away from Theo so Liam wasted no time in scurrying into a seat in the far corner, ordering a coke and setting his phone up leaning against a napkin disposal so he could whine to Mason hands free. He waited, finger tapping on the table in an annoyingly familiar beat that made him scowl, if he was going to pick up one of Theo’s bad habits it would have been a lot more helpful to pick up Theo’s emotional repression.

“Thanks.” Liam said, snatching his coke from the waitress and sliding down in the booth until his face was barely visible on the camera, heart pattering uncomfortably fast in his chest.

“You good?”

“I just stole Theo’s truck because I might like him. I’m pretty sure _good_ isn’t how I'd describe it.” Liam scoffed, poking at an ice cube with his straw.

“Alright..Well, do you wanna start from the beginning. I’m pretty sure I'm missing like a whole bunch of information.” Mason said. And so Liam did, he told Mason about Theo, tired and bloody but still waiting to drive him home. He explained his rant, how tired he felt, how Theo had driven them out of Beacon hills and carried on no matter how dumb it would be to do so without money. He talked about a sunrise shared at the Grand Canyon and how Theo’s smiles came easier. About arguments that left Liam stuck in the shower until the water was cold and Theo a state over cursing his name. About an entire day watching Star Wars.

He told Mason about nightmares and hand holding and Theo being his anchor, of the sound of Theo’s heartbeat and the mimicking tap of his finger. About dancing and laughing, he talked of hours in the car sharing stupid stories and singing along to the radio obnoxiously. He talked about tattoo’s seen under the silver glow of moonlight.

He talked until his throat was dry and his eyes were wet and everyone in the diner was giving him a wide birth. Until the idea of liking Theo wasn’t something that had him panicking but something that had pain blossoming in his chest because Theo was _leaving_ and he was never going to figure out what the hell they were doing before he left.

“Intense.” Mason breathed.

“What the hell do I do?” Liam asked, voice bordering on begging.

“I can’t believe I’m actually about to say this-” Mason said. “-But I think you should like...ask him out.”

“What?”

“Or like, at least tell him you like him.”

“I don’t li-” The lie died on his tongue as Mason raised a judgmental eyebrow. A splattering of rain landed on the window beside him. “...He’s not exactly like my normal crush dude.”

“Hot, likes to punch you in the face, once came back from the dead...So far I’d say he’s checking all your boxes.” Mason said, Liam scowled down at his now empty drink.

“What if I say something and he’s not interested? Then I'm the guy who got rejected by Theo. I don’t want to be that guy.”

“He said you confused him, wasn’t that basically a confession?”

“I don’t know! Maybe I’m just like...projecting? I mean I'm like his first friend. He might not even know what liking someone is. Maybe he was just saying I confuse him about Math or something.”

“Man, why the hell would he randomly say you confuse him when talking about Math?”

“I don’t know but it makes more sense than what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah...because Math is the logical answer here.”

“Dude-”

“You were a wreck after Hayden left.” Mason said. “And I get it, I’d be a mess if Corey left, i mean, I thought he was gone for a day and it was like the worst day of my life. If you really do like him and he might like you then tell him. He said he didn’t have a reason to stay in Beacon Hills right...so give him a reason.” Liam hit his straw again, hard enough to send it toppling out of the glass and rolling onto the floor. It left a few flecks of coke speckling the table. He eyed the chewed straw, teeth pinching at his cheeks.

“What if he isn’t interested?”

“Then he rejects you and runs off to Idaho to live a happy little evil chimera life while you forget all about him and find someone way less screwed up.”

“He would be happy.” Liam sighed, flopping his head onto the table with a dull thunk. “He _was_ happy there. All...smiley.”

“You seriously need to send me those photos, the idea of _Theo_ smiling in a way that doesn’t make you want to punch him in the face is still pretty strange-”

“I want him to be happy.” Liam said, cutting Mason off. "He’d be happy in Idaho. Should I just pretend nothing's changed? I mean, that’d be easier right?”

“It’s up to you man, but whatever you do or don’t do you should tell Scott.”

“What? Why?”

“He said full disclosure right? I think you having a major emotional attachment to Theo counts as something he’d want disclosed.” Mason said.

“Not if i don’t do anything about it.”

“No dude, even then. You fall hard and fast, if you’ve got feelings for Theo that’s like...perfect manipulation opportunity.”

“He wouldn’t-”

“He did before.” Mason said. Liam's jaw tensed, as he ground his teeth to stop himself from snapping at his best friend.

“You said I should tell him, and now you think he’d just use me to-”

“I’m not saying that.” Mason said. “I’m just saying..you need to remember what he’s capable of. If you like him fine, I've got your back. I’ll help you make a mixtape or whatever-” Liam gave a soft snort of laughter at the picture of Theo's face if he turned up with a mixtape. “-But also not gonna let you look at him with rose tinted goggles. He’s not just the guy you’ve been going all Brokeback with, he’s also the guy who went full Judas on us. You need to be careful, especially if you’re thinking of being more than friends with him. You can’t just give him the benefit of the doubt because you have a crush on him. Tell Scott. He’ll be cool with it, I mean it’s Scott.”

“But if I’m not doing anything about it why does Scott need to-”

“Because those feelings are still there right? And you’re dumb when it comes to feelings.”

“Hey!”

“Dude you just stole your crushes car because you were having feelings. You can’t argue with me on this.” Mason said, lips twitching into a smile. Liam glowered out the window, watching the rain patter down. “Theo seems different.” He added softly. “I may not like the guy, or trust him, but if you do...then, you know, I trust you and I can get behind it if that’s what you want me to do. I’m just gonna need to figure out how to kick his ass in case he ever hurts you.”

“What would you do?”

“I’d tell him. Better to have loved and lost and all that-” Liam didn’t even want to think about love and Theo in the same universe let alone the same sentence.

“Are you like my gay Yoda now?” He joked lamely. “Instructing me in the way of dating reformed douchebag Chimera’s.”

“Corey’s not douchebag.”

“He was a bit of a douche-”

“You just didn’t like him.” Mason scoffed. “And yes. I am your gay Yoda, so listen to me carefully, teaching one. Talk to Theo.”

“I can do that.” Liam lied.

“Lesson two. Do not use the force-”

“Wha-”

“Lube is _always_ nec-” Liam never hung up so fast in his life.

*

Liam spent the short drive back to the field panicking about driving in the rain that had decided to reach monsoon levels the second he got into the truck and coming up with a plan on the liking Theo fiasco.

The plan was fairly simple. Follow his gay Yoda's teachings. Well, his first teaching, he was pushing lesson number two to the very back of his mind where it wouldn’t bring any unwanted fantasies while he tried to get through what would no doubt be an embarrassing confession of interest.

O _r,_ Liam’s brain supplied helpfully, _You could ignore it,_ Which...Was tempting. Theo was an asshole, Theo was selfish. Theo could very well laugh in his face and use it for emotional humiliation for years to come. Or, well, at least until he moved to Idaho.

Maybe it would be safer to ignore it, maybe if he ignored it it would just go away. Theo would go away and he would be left with his pride intact and the only people who would ever have to know about his unfortunate... feelings, were Mason and himself.

Liam spotted Theo the moment he skidded into the field, mud so thick it left the car grinding to a halt before he'd even pressed the brake. He was hovering in the middle of the field, shoulders slumped and hair plastered to his face, all in all, it gave the impression of a sad puppy left in the rain.

He didn’t have to wait long before Theo was stomping towards the truck and throwing open the door. He shoved Liam out of the way with a solid push that had him flailing into the passenger seat as Theo scrambled in, a scowl on his face as he slammed the door behind him. He said nothing, just tried to start the car, glowering at the steering wheel and gritting his teeth as the engine roared and the truck did little more than rock in the mud.

Liam's heart rocketed in his chest as a small voice screamed at him to tell him, and another louder voice told him to shove Theo out of the truck and take off before he could figure out that Liam spent the past few hours trying to figure out what the hell was going on between them.

"You enjoy your run?" He winced as his voice came out in an embarrassing little rasp that Theo didn't care to notice, too busy glaring at the wheel and pumping the gas to try and fight their way out of the muddy trench Liam had landed them in.

"Yeah it was really great." Theo mused sarcasm practically dripping from his words. "My favourite part was coming back and finding out you stole my truck. Standing for an hour in the rain wondering what the fuck I was going to do without money or my car was real fun too."

"I didn't steal it." Liam lied. "I just borrowed it."

"Well don't." Theo hissed. "Or at least leave a note, you inconsiderate little shit." He shoved a hand through his hair angrily, giving up on trying to start the car as he flopped back against the chair with a sigh. "Where the hell were you anyway?" He shoved a hand through his hair viciously, strands catching around his fingers in a way that must have hurt not that he showed any sign of it. He simply gave a petulant sigh and a short side eye to Liam that made left him looking more nervous than angry. Liam blinked dumbly, how on earth was he meant to answer that without telling him.

Maybe it was a sign he should tell him.

But how was he meant to go about that, especially with Theo looking all betrayed in the seat next to him, Like Liam had kicked his puppy not taken a short joy ride in his car while dealing with an emotional turmoil.

Surely returning from stealing Theo’s truck wasn’t the best opener to a confession...But what if it was the only opener.

“I was talking to Mason.”

“And you needed to steal my truck to do that because...” Theo let the question hang in the air, Liam’s mouth moving wordlessly. It was the perfect opportunity.

“Guy stuff.” Liam said. Which, technically wasn’t a lie.

“Guy stuff?” Theo repeated. “You stole my truck to talk about guy stuff?”

“I didn’t realise I needed your permission to talk to my friend privately.”

“The hell are you in a bad mood for? I’m the one who was stuck in the rain for an hour.”

“I’m not in a bad mood.” Liam growled. He remembered what Theo said, about him getting angry when he was scared. His hands curled into fists, a slow breath, in and out. In, and out.

“Sure, you’re reeking Stiles levels of anxiety because you’re feeling real great.” Theo said picking at the front of his shirt with a scowl. “Next time you talk about guy stuff how bout you leave me _my truck_ and you can hang around in the rain thinking-”

“Thinking what?”

“Nothing.” Theo sighed. He moved, pulling the dripping shirt over his head and leaving Liam gaping as he tossed it into the backseat. He followed the moment as Theo moved to shimmy out of his pants, even as Theo tossed the, right after his top with a wet thwap and flopped back against the seat, water still dripping from his hair. His eyes traced a droplet as it rolled down Theo’s chest. Heartbeat picking up embarrassingly fast. Theo was breathing softly, heartbeat steady, chest rising and falling as shadows from the rain outside danced across his skin like little scales leaving Liam’s mouth going dry.

If he’d had any doubt he’d grown attached to Theo it had been crushed by the urge to lick the trail of water from Theo’s collarbone, right over the tattoo.

He was a werewolf and was going to die of a heart attack. It would be amusing if it weren’t so sad. Some of his last words to his best friend had been ‘I have the gays’, his cause of death would be shirtless Theo. Maybe it would be in his obituary ‘killed by feelings’.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Theo said.

Liam forced his eyes back out the window, watching the rain spill across the glass like the flow of a river. Theo was talking, he could hear him, the soft drawl of his voice but he couldn’t focus. The words were running through his head like the water on the window pane. A muffled whisper that Liam couldn’t decipher as he tried to think through his options and ignore Mason’s ‘Use lube’ running around in his head.

Option one: He tells Theo that he figured it out, why he confused him and hope that they were on the same page and Theo _hadn’t_ been talking about math, or maybe Liam just confused him because he could tell that Liam liked him and wasn’t sure how to let his one and only friend down gently.

Option two: He doesn't tell Theo, he pushes the epiphany to the very back of his mind and lets Theo go to Idaho, no fight, no fuss, just a quick ‘have fun’ and he’d keep his heart thankful intact when they parted as friends and he could get over it.

Option Three: He tells Theo, Theo doesn’t like him back and they have a strange, strained friendship until Theo leaves.

Option fo-

Liam jumped so hard when Theo’s hand landed on his thigh that his head hit the roof with a resounding crack. He was left flopping back into the seat cradling his head in both hands tears stinging in his eyes as he muttered out a string of curses.

“Jesus-” Theo said. Liam’s head gave a painful throb. “Are you ok-”

“Do I look okay?” Liam hissed.

“Let me see.”

“It’s fi-” Theo paid him no mind, picking his hands off of his head and tugging him forwards until Liam had a nice close up view of Theo’s chest and the tattoo along his collarbone that made Liam’s fingers itch to reach out and touch the silky looking shine of black ink. Liam forced his eyes closed letting out a slow breath.

Option Four: He tells Theo and Theo hates him for it because Theo’s just figured out how to make a friend and probably doesn’t need Liam and his feelings confusing him.

“You’re not fine, you’re bleeding.” Theo grumbled. Liam said nothing, simply tried to monitor his breathing as Theo’s hands picked gently through his hair.

Option Five: He finds out whether asking Theo to stay would work and they figure everything out back in Beacon Hills under the stress of whatever supernatural threat would come next.

“It hurts.” Liam’s body locked as Theo’s hand dipped from the crown of his head down to cup the back of his neck. “What are you-” He gasped as he felt the pain ebbing away, a soft rush like the burn of alcohol seeping out of the back of his neck. He was fairly sure breathing was something he was meant to do but couldn’t quite figure out _how_ to do so. Not when Theo was taking his pain like it was nothing.

Option Six: He tells Theo on the road trip, Theo likes him back, Liam does what he does best and falls head over heels for him but it’s not enough. Because Theo’s not the kind of person to fall in love, he’s not the kind of person to give up the chance of a pack for one probably doomed relationship.

“You’re paying to get the dent out of my roof.” Theo said. Liam just gave a small nod that hurt surprisingly little considering he’d just cracked his head open on the roof of a car. “You gonna explain why you’re acting weirder than Stiles?” He asked, as if expecting Liam to be able to hear anything over the screaming in his head as Theo’s thumb brushed slow sweeps across the back of Liam’s neck.

He swallowed, trying to tell himself it meant nothing. Theo took Gabe’s pain, hell, Liam could take Mason’s pain. It didn’t immediately mean romance, or, in Gabe’s case even affection. Maybe Theo had gone from caring about no one to caring about anyone, maybe Theo could take a spiders pain if he really tried.

“Liam?” Liam raised his head, opening his eyes to watch the black veins slithering beneath Theo’s skin. Liam was fairly sure he must have been doing a perfect impression of a deer in headlights. Theo’s eyes flickered across his face, eyebrows pinched in obvious concern that had Liam’s stomach doing somersaults.

 _He cares_ Liam thought, a giddy smile sliding onto his lips that had Theo’s face wavering into an answering grin immediately as if he couldn’t help it.

Option Seven: he tells Theo on the road trip, they’re happy. Theo’s the kind of person to fall in love. Liam hates himself every time Theo’s left out of a pack meeting, every time Theo’s smiles are a bit forced because he knows Theo could have had a pack, a life, if he hadn’t been so selfish.

“I’m, i uh-” Liam tried, his voice rasped and choked off. What was he meant to say? _I just realised that I have a crush on you but now you might be leaving and I think you’ll be happier without me so there’s nothing to do but ignore it and hope that I don’t end up with a broken heart when you leave._ Liam gave a small shrug, unsure how he was meant to think of a coherent answer when Theo’s thumb was still tracing the top of his spine even as the split skin on Liam’s head knitted itself back together and the black veins sunk into Theo’s skin like they’d never been there in the first place. Theo’s lips were still turned up in a smile that made Liam’s heart do a flip-flopping action.

He wanted Theo.

But he wanted Theo to be happy.

Seven options and not one of them seemed to be actually good. All of them ended in someone getting hurt. Liam knew it had been barely a few hours since he realised he might like Theo but it felt like a lifetime, it felt like Theo had managed to shove a burden onto his shoulders with one little phrase

_You confuse the hell out of me._

“You ever think maybe I like being dumb?” Liam huffed, slapping Theo’s hand away and throwing himself back until he was pressed against the door, fury burning low in his stomach.

The road trip was meant to be easy.

Liam had left Beacon Hills because he was tired of having to make choices that would hurt him. He was tired of having to be selfless, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to not have to worry about anyone else, just for a little while and yet Theo had ruined that. He’d made Liam care, made Liam worry about his sleeping habits, made him think maybe Theo deserved a little bit of happiness. Liam had been doing just _fine_ not knowing he liked Theo. He’d been happy planning dumb things for them to do when they had no responsibilities. He’d liked being in the dark on this one. It was easier. It didn’t make his chest ache and bile rise in his throat when he thought about a choice between making Theo unhappy and keeping him around. Theo’s eyebrow climbed high on his forehead, lips twitching in a grin.

“You’re doing a pretty good job of proving it to me right now.” Theo said. “How hard did you hit your-”

“I mean really ‘You confuse me’ the hell was that?” The smile was gone from Theo’s face the instant the words were out, his mouth snapping closed, jaw working until it was ticking. “You...I mean...” Liam searched for something to say, a way to explain it that would make sense without actually having to say anything. “-Maybe there’s a reason that I’m dumb, maybe being dumb is for the best! You ever think I don’t _want_ to confuse you?” Liam screamed, frustration pouring out of him in tidal waves.

_Why would you make me realise this when you’re just going to leave me?_

“You need to go to Idaho.” Liam hissed, the words tasted like ash, like missed opportunities. B _ut I don’t want you to._

“You want me to go?” Theo said, shifting in his chair face carefully blank leaving Liam’s stomach squirming.

_God no!_

“I think you should.” Liam said. Theo’s eyes flickered to his chest, brow creasing and lips turning down in a frown before he gave a short nod, his gaze swept away. The rain beat down outside in a constant rattling thrum. Theo’s finger tapped against the wheel, once, twice. He swallowed. “You don’t belong in beacon hills.”

“How nice of you to make that decision for me.” Theo said, voice a mix between a scathing hiss and a bitter laugh that had Liam recoiling further into the door.

Apparently, there was an Option Eight... and that was to put his foot in his mouth.

“Of course, we’re still going to Disney world first.” Liam tried, licking his lips because pissing Theo off hadn’t been his end goal. “I said we were, I’m not going back on it. Besides, I want to-”

“Fine.” Theo said stiffly. “Whatever _you_ want Liam.” Theo threw himself out of the car. He slammed the door with a rattle that beat even that of when Liam’s head had become far too acquainted with the roof. Liam stared after him, listening to the squelch of mud beneath the purr of the rain as Theo moved to push the car out of the field.

Despite his hasty exit, Liam could still smell the minute whiff of hurt wilting from Theo’s vacated seat, could hear the use of Liam in the place where Pumpkin would usually be. Liam swallowed past the lump in his throat flopping back down onto his seat as the ghosts of Theo’s fingers still prickled along the back of his neck.

_You confuse me too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huggeeeeeeeee thank you to thiamlife, fandomtrashwhore and trash-writes-thiam who I could not have finished this chapter without. I love you guys :D  
> Thiam life is the grammar fairy who will save us all.


	29. As gouda's it gets

The car was quiet. Uncomfortably so. Theo's fingers stayed gripped around the steering wheel, unmoving. They didn't tap, or jitter, just sat, the muscles beneath the skin shifted only when Theo would turn the wheel to accommodate a slight curve in the road. His heartbeat was soft, even, a slow and gentle beat that would have made him seem calm were it not for the carefully blank face that left Liam's stomach writhing because it was too blank. Too calm. It was the kind of expression Liam had grown used to from the Theo who first arrived in Beacon hills, a practiced looked that at first glance seemed casual but once you knew him gave the distinct impression that something else, something big, was rattling around inside his brain.

It felt like before a storm, when the birds would stop their squawking and hide somewhere unseen, when dark clouds would roll across the skies like waves and the air would taste like blood. Where the world would hold and unearthly silence that had everyone biting their tongues and waiting for the first crash of thunder to roar through the skies.

It had been an hour. Theo’s hair still held the telltale dampness of the rain even though they’d long since left it behind, outrunning the clouds as Theo tore off towards Florida. His hands were flecked with crispy flakes of dried dirt, his freshly washed clothes smeared with streaks from where he’d yanked them on ignoring the fact he was still dripping wet and muddier than Liam had been after he fell in a hole. The road whipped by outside, tree’s passing at a speed that would make Liam dizzy if he looked too long.

Liam couldn’t bring himself to complain about it. Hoping that maybe, if they went far enough, fast enough, the uncomfortable tension that smothered the car ever since Theo had hopped out to push them from the field would be left behind them.

He thought about breaking the stillness that suffocated the car. About propping his legs up on Theo’s lap and talking about his favourite Disney movies until he fell asleep.

He thought about taking it all back, about how different the moment could be if instead of slapping Theo’s hand away from his neck he’d used it to tug him closer.

But Theo didn’t look at him, his eyes stayed firmly glued to the road, mouth stuck in an impassive straight line. And Liam had grown used to the looks, how Theo’s eyes would drift over every few miles as if to check Liam was still there, he’d grown used to Theo _wanting_ him to still be there. As it was he was fairly sure Theo wanted him anywhere other than right next to him.

He wanted to apologise. But how was he meant to do that when he’d only managed to prove that Theo would be happier in Idaho than he would be with him because despite Theo’s blank expression and calm exterior it was painfully obvious he wasn’t happy.

The hush kept going, the storm brewing below the surface but the thunder never cracked, the rain never came and the two boys stayed silent.

Liam fell asleep to the hum of an engine and the burn of regret in his gut.

*

He had hoped that by the time they got to Florida the silence would have broken, it had, in a way. But Theo playing the radio just too loud for them to reasonably talk over it wasn’t exactly the end of it that Liam had wanted. He’d thought he’d be happy to reach Florida. it meant they were one step closer to Disney World. hell, in a handful of hours they’d be there.

But all Liam could think about was that as it stood he was pretty sure Disney World was the last stop before they were going home. Before Theo would be leaving and how it seemed that to Theo that couldn’t happen fast enough. The fact they hadn’t gotten pulled over for speeding was a miracle.

“I’ll go pick us up some food.” Liam jumped as Theo finally spoke, twisting the radio until it was running at a little more than a whisper. “You go book us a room.”

“Yeah, okay, I can do that.” Liam said, nodding along eagerly. “Or I mean, we can just go eat and book in later, or sleep in the car or-” Theo tossed a roll of notes at him.

“Just text me what room we’re in.” He sighed. Liam deflated, giving a small nod as he slid out of the truck, hand clutched around the money. Theo pulled away the moment the door was closed, peeling away from the curb and rocketing down the road. Liam turned back to the motel anxiety curling in his stomach. He had the sinking feeling that trying to make Theo happy had done more harm than good.

Liam shouldered open the door to the reception. The harsh smell of stale smoke hitting his nose the moment he was inside. A woman who seemed barely older than Lydia sat behind the small desk, popping gum as she looked up from a magazine eyes narrowing as if she hated Liam for being there.

“Uh...Hi." He said, inching closer. Her tongue poked out as she stretched the gum over it. A moment later she was blowing a bubble. Liam watched as it grew, slowly inflating like a balloon and going see-through as it got thinner and thinner. It popped with a loud crack. She raised an eyebrow. "Could I get a room?"

“How many?”

“Just..one room?” Liam said slowly, the receptionist’s eyelids fluttered in distant. Liam worried for a moment that she was going to reach over and slap Liam upside the head.

“How many people.” She clarified stiffly. Liam watched as she blew another bubble.

“Two." He hummed, resisting the urge to reach out and pop the growing ball. Luckily it broke again, this time without a crack, a small tear appearing as it deflated sadly. She sucked it back in. A small glob of pink gums stayed attached to her chin. she broke the strand with a quick flick of her tongue.

“King or two queens?” She hummed, wiping at the still hanging piece of gum.

“You mean beds?”

“No, I mean would you rather one decorative monarch or two?” She scoffed. “Of course I mean beds.”

“You’re not very friendly.”

“Kid.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Two queens is what Liam tried to say. It was not, however, what came out.

*

Liam was sprawled across the large king bed, eyes on the ceiling phone ringing in a mockingly jaunty tune as he waited for Mason to pick up. It seemed to take forever before the dial was cutting out and Mason was chirping 'hello' in a way far too cheerful for Liam's current mood.

“I fucked up.” Liam moaned.

“Is calling me mid-crisis going to be a thing now?”

“Did you not hear me?” Liam hissed. Mason let out a long sigh.

“Alright, how did you fuck up?”

“I made things...awkward.” Liam said. "Like, unbearably awkward. He won't even _look_ at me and he's going to Idaho and-"

“Did he reject you?” Mason asked.

“Not exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I kinda said he should go to Idaho and now apparently I'm the kind of person who's okay with tricking people into sharing a bed with me.”

“Okay, No. Go back to right after you hung up on me and tell me exactly what happened until now.” Mason said urgently. Liam rolled over, eyeing the door and listening for any signs of the truck coming back. When he heard none he started talking.

*

“You told him he doesn’t belong in Beacon Hills?” Mason asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Yes.” Liam sighed.

“And then you ignored your whole ‘nothing can happen’ and got you two a bed to share without even asking him if he'd be okay sharing a bed with you?”

“Well, it's not like I'm planning on sleeping with him. I mean, I am but like..platonically. You know. Like-"

"Platonically? Yeah, I remember all those times I've tricked my buddies into sharing a bed with me."

"I don't...She asked and I panicked. I wasn't thinking-"

"Then just go and say you said the wrong thing."

"I..don't want to."

"So you want to share a bed with Theo?"

"...Yes...Platonically." Mason let out a scoff at that.

“Are you aware you’re an asshole?”

“Hey!”

“No seriously dude that’s... just _mean._ If someone I liked did that to me I'd punch them. That’s …...it’s cruel. You’re dangling the carrot in front of his face.”

“My carrot has been nowhere near his face.” Liam hissed. Mason made a strange choking sound.

“That wasn’t....." Mason broke off. "You know what, it doesn't matter, I just mean. Do you know how many mixed signals you must be giving right now?”

“There are no mixed signals."

"No mixed signals?" Mason said with an actual bark of laughter. "dude, you told him he didn't belong in Beacon Hills and now you're planning on sharing a bed. That's mixed signals. One minute it's 'Please stay away from me forever' and the next it's 'please take me'."

"It's hard!"

"It's hard?" Mason said dubiously.

“Yeah! It's hard. it’s like.....okay right, so he’s like needing to pee in class.” Liam said.

“What?”

“You know. Like...You can need to pee and be fine, it’s just that little thing there in the back of your mind like oh I should pee soon, but then the second you ask to go and the teacher says no it’s like this all-consuming desperation where if you don’t pee in the next three seconds your bladder is going to explode and coat everyone in a three-foot radius in urine.”

“I repeat. What?”

“So I liked him before but I didn’t know I liked him and so I could ignore it but now, now I know I like him. I’ve been told I can’t pee and the desperation's building, there’s no way to ignore the urge to pee anymore.”

“And Theo’s the urge to pee?”

“No. Liking Theo’s the urge to pee! I could ignore it before but now I can’t and now I know it’s impossible to do freaking anything without thinking oh wouldn’t it be nice to hold his dumb hand and kiss his dumb-”

“You want to kiss him?”

"That's not important right now. What's important is that he should go to Idaho but I don't want him to go to Idaho and apparently my mouth is trying to get me in shit by forcing us to share a bed and I don't...Just..what do I do?” Liam ranted.

“I think you pee.” Mason said

“What?” Liam hissed. "I can't pee. Peeing would be bad. The toilet is going to Idaho."

“The urge is there. Just because the teachers said you can’t pee doesn’t mean you won’t pee. You remember in second grade when you wet yourself-”

“Didn’t need to bring that up but okay-” Liam said with a frown, uncomfortable memories of humiliation fluttering into his brain.

“Just because there isn’t a toilet handy doesn’t mean you won’t still end up going. I get that you’re trying to protect yourself, or him, or whatever but not peeing is not a good idea. It’s going to end up with you being rushed out of class in wet pants.”

“Wait, what? This analogy is confusing me.” Liam pondered, eyes tracing the popcorn ceiling.

“Look just..Talk to him. Like an actual human, no analogies, no weird double meanings, No tricking him into bed with you. Just the truth.” Mason said. Liam let out a frustrated sigh.

“What's the point?! He's going to Idaho, I can’t ask him to stay. He’ll be happier-”

“I’m not telling you to ask him to say. I’m telling you to tell him the truth and let him make the decision. Talk to him.”

“We already talked.”

“No, by the sounds of it _you_ talked. He sat and let you crush his still debatably present heart.”

“Debatably present?”

“He can be a heartless bastard.” Mason said. Liam wished it was possible to slap someone over the phone.

"He has a heart." Liam growled. Mason ignored it.

“Look, dude, even Theo deserves to make an informed decision before upending his entire life and moving to Idaho. Maybe you liking him makes him stay, maybe it doesn’t but that’s his choice to make and he can’t make it if he doesn’t have all the facts.”

“If he stayed for me he’d be a dumbass.”

“Then you’d fit together well.” Mason said, Liam's lips pulled in a frown.

“Whos side are you on?”

“I’m on the side of you being happy. And apparently you being happy correlates with Theo now so I may not be his biggest fan but I kinda have to be on his side as well if it makes your side happier..”

“What if I do tell him?” Liam asked, chewing his lip. “Then he leaves anyway and we get what, a couple of days? That’s not-”

“What about Hayden?”

“What about her?”

“Do you regret being with her? Now you know it ends with her leaving? If you’d known she’d leave would you still have kissed her?”

“Yes.” Liam said instantly. “I’d just have done it more.”

“Pretty sure you did it enough.” Mason snorted.

“Dude.”

“What, you were gross with the PDA.” Mason laughed, Liam had a moment to grin at the memory of Hayden's lips on his before Mason was talking again. “So you don’t regret it?”

“No, of course not.” Liam said. "Her leaving sucked but I loved her, I wouldn't trade what we had ."

“So why would you regret doing the same with Theo? Sure, maybe you know how it’ll end but isn’t that better? This way at least you can prepare for it.” Mason said softly. Liam gulped, shaking his head. It couldn't be that simple.

“But-”

“If it’s going to hurt when he leaves anyway why not say goodbye with no regrets?”

“That’s..Well, it’s smart but it’s not-” Liam tried desperately.

“Listen to Goda.”

“Goda?” Liam inquired, brows pinching in confusion.

“Gay Yoda.” Mason clarified.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Because I'm talking sense?”

“Because you just said Goda, Isn’t that a cheese?”

“That’s Gouda.” Mason said tiredly. “You like it, it’s that one with the red skin.”

“I thought that was baby belles?”

“No dude. I mean yeah, but it’s way bigger, baby belles are like...little goudas. little plastic Gouda but we’re getting off track this isn’t about cheese.”

“You sure you don’t want to tell me your opinions on Monterrey jack?”

"You know you're not going to distract me right?" Mason said, Liam could practically hear his grin. “Tell him, or better yet show him since you apparently can’t be trusted to use words.” he blinked, mildly insulted.

"You really think I should do something?"

"I really hate to say this because it's a blow to my best friend pride but I haven't seen you smile the way you were the other night since Hayden left and I've _never_ seen Theo actually smile before. For whatever reason you two seem to make each other happy when you're not punching each other."

"We haven't punched each other in ages."

"You said you had a fight in Walmart."

"Well yeah, but that was like almost two weeks ago." Mason paused for a moment, a few garbled words coming out as if he were about to argue that two weeks wasn’t actually that long ago. He broke off before he could. "Just talk to him, please?

"I can't. It'll...It'll just screw everything up."

"You drove like ten hours in silence. I'd say it's already pretty screwed up."

"What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't like me? Or he chooses to stay in Beacon Hills and then he _hates_ me because I made him unhappy and we break up ad-"

"Dude, Maybe you should stop thinking about him hypothetically hating you in the future and start thinking about him actually hating you now. If you don't want to tell him you like him fine but you should at least let him know you don't actively want him to leave. Like...let him know he has the option of Beacon Hills if that's what he wants.

"He shouldn't want th-"

"That's his choice man."

"You know I liked you a lot better when you didn't advocate for Theo."

"Don't lie. You know you're loving me sticking up for your boyfriends best interests."

"No! I don't...he's not my...shut up." Liam grumbled, cheeks warming as a smile crept onto his face at the use of boyfriend.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"No. Shut up." Liam lied. Mason snorted as if he knew that full well.

"Not even dating yet and he already has you wh-"

"I'm hanging up."

"Don't screw it up this time."

"I got this." Liam said. "Thanks Mase-"

"Goda is always here to help."

*

Liam only thought about the room situation again once he heard Theo's truck pulling into the parking lot. He waited, staring at the door as he heard the truck's engine cut off and Theo's feet scuffing across the concrete. He had got a room with one bed. How the hell was he meant to explain that without sounding like a creep? The door swung open before Liam could panic too Theo marching in only to freeze almost as soon as his feet were over the threshold. A bag of food dangled between his fingers as his eyes settled on the bed.

“They’re really busy. Only had Kings left.” Liam lied, praying for his heart rate to stay steady. Despite the fact he was sure he heart a small flutter in it Theo didn’t seem to, just gave a small nod eyes swinging away from the bed as he walked further into the room. The bag of food hit the table with a small clunk. Liam took the takeaway box as it was thrust at him mouth uncomfortably dry as he replayed Mason's 'Trust in Goda' pep talk in his head.“So Hey, I was thinking-" Liam's words died in his throat as Theo's eyes moved to meet him. His gaze swept away again a moment later.

 _Just say it._ Liam thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat, shifting in his seat as his eyes followed Theo still riffling for his own food. He opened his mouth and let out a small strangled sound. Liam wished that it wasn't that that finally got Theo to look at him properly for the first time that day. His forehead creasing as his eyes roamed over Liam as if checking for injury. _Just say something._ Liam thought desperately. He let out another sound. Theo opened his mouth _Anything!_

"I have to pee." Liam finished. Theo's eyebrow arched.

"Okay." Theo said slowly. Liam stayed seated, heart racing. "What? You waiting for a hall pass or something?"

"No?"

"Was that a question?" Theo asked, Liam shook his head. Theo stayed waiting almost expectantly. "Well? Are you gonna go then?"

"What? Oh..yeah..totally."

After a short trip to the bathroom where Liam ran the tap to make it sound like he was using it and sent Mason a panicked handful of texts that consisted of 'abort mission' and other equally as dramatic phrases, Liam was ready to try again. He poked his head out of the door and spotted Theo instantly, feet kicked up on the table as he dug into his own food.

Blurting it out wouldn't be a good idea, surely it was rude to just scream your interest at someone. It would be like catcalling, but while Theo was stuck dealing with him and being forced to share a bed. Liam wracked his brain for a conversation starter. If they could just start talking then-

"Sandcastles!" Liam yelped. Theo fumbled with the box, barely managing to stop his food from tumbling to the floor, head snapping round, eyes meeting Liam's wide and bemused. "Uh-"

 _Why did Hayden ever date you?_ Liam thought, cringing at himself.

"So, It’s only like an hour drive to the beach. What do you say we go tick sandcastle building off your list?” Liam improvised. Theo's brow pinched.

“Not in the mood. Maybe another day.” Theo said, he didn’t have to hear his heart to know it was a lie. “You should eat before it gets cold. I’m gonna take a shower.” He plopped his food back onto the table and went to stand up.

"You should finish eating too." Liam said. "Cold fries are gross so.." Liam swooped to the table, sitting down next to Theo and yanking his own food over. Theo eyed his food for a moment before he slowly reached for it.

 _Start a conversation_ Liam thought, taking a deep breath. _And one not about sand_

“Are you okay?” Liam asked tentatively. "You seem..uh-"

“I’m fine.” Theo hummed. “Apart from needing to shower, And sleep. I mean, we’re going to Disney World. Happiest place on earth. Who wouldn’t be happy?” his lips twisted into an unhappy smile as he poked at his food.

“You sound like you want to stab Disney World.” Liam said.

“I don’t want to stab Disney world.” Theo replied, lips twitching into a small smile as his eyes flickered towards Liam. He felt himself perking up in his seat embarrassingly fast at the attention. A grin stretched its way across his face, only for it to be wiped off a moment later when Theo cleared his throat, smile vanishing and eyes returning to his food. his finger tapped against the table, once, twice.

“You’ve barely talked to me all day.”

“Wasn’t feeling all that talkative.” Theo said. He quickly pushed his food away "I'm gonna take that shower so-"

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Theo.” Liam winced at the desperation in his voice only to push back the reaction a moment later when Theo met his eyes again. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "You know you can talk to me. That's kinda the point of the whole friend's thing."

“So we are friends?"

"Uh..yeah-"

"Really? You often tell your friends they don’t _belong_ in Beacon Hills? if you don’t...” Theo broke off, eyes shifting to scowl at the ceiling, jaw ticking, his finger tapped, once, twice. A car’s engine roared on the road outside. “I thought we were friends.” Theo said, voice barely a whisper. Liam felt guilty swirling in his stomach.

“We are.”

“Yeah because jumping at the first chance to get rid of each other is a true sign of friendship.” Theo said, pushing himself up from the table. "Just forget it."He sniped, ripping through the duffle bag as he searched for fresh clothes.

“Woah, Wait. That’s not what happened." Liam said, scrambling after Theo. The chimera made no moves to even look at him, just continued his passive-aggressive search for clothes. "You've got the wrong...look I’m not jumping-”

“Sure as hell seems like it.” Theo said.

“Well, it’s not!”

"Alright." Theo hummed, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Dude, come on that's clearly not what I-" Theo gave a small noncommittal hum. Bundling his chosen clothes into his arms and stalking towards the bathroom. "Will you freaking talk to me? You're not five okay, the silent treatment isn't cute it's just annoying."

“Alright, then explain it to me. because I don’t understand.” Theo said spinning on his heel to face Liam. Liam had never been good at looking impassive, he was fairly sure he was looking more like a startled deer. Theo rested a hip against the wall, raising an eyebrow condescendingly, as if he already knew Liam had no answer.

“Well, it's..." Liam floundered as Theo looked a moment away from punching him. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic moment for a confession. "You belong in Idaho.” He said slowly, Theo let out a laugh, low and bitter.

“Thanks that was illuminating.”

“Come on man I’m trying-”

“Trying what?" Theo hissed. A sock flew from the pile of clothes in his arms as he gestured, they both ignored it. "You're not saying anything you haven't said before! "

"I Um...I don't uh-"

"Do you want me to go?” Theo asked. Liam shifted his weight, eyes flickering around the room desperate for Mason's ghost to appear and lead him through what the hell he was meant to say.

“You should be there-”

“Jesus Christ, Liam, That’s not an answer. Yes or no, do you want me to move to Idaho?"

"I can't-" He tried, heart in his throat.

"Why?! It's a simple que-"

"It's not simple!" Liam screamed. Theo rolled his eyes, an unamused smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Alright." He laughed taking off towards the bathroom once again.

"I want you to go to Idaho!" Liam blurted, swallowing past the bile creeping up his throat as Theo's shoulders tensed, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears and feel his pulse jumping in his throat. Mason had made this sound so easy. This was anything but easy. "And.." he couldn't ask him to stay. "And, I don't want you to go." Liam murmured.

“What?” Theo asked, forehead crinkling as his brow furrowed. "That...how are you- that makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense." Liam argued.

"Yeah maybe if you're a moron." Theo said.

"Don't be an asshole."

"Sorry I forgot that's your job."

"Hey, I'm trying to talk about it. you're the one who-"

"I don't _want_ to talk about it!" Theo growled.

"Well, I do! I want you to be happy and you said it yourself, you don't have anything in Beacon Hills!" Liam shouted. "What I said last night I wasn't lying, You _don't_ belong in Beacon Hills but that's because you clearly belong in Idaho with the hermit pack. You were actually happy there, you-"

"You don't get to decide what makes me happy, Liam. You don't get to decide where I _belong._ That's not your choice!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Then forget I said anything at all last night and stop throwing a tantrum."

"Me? I'm throwing a tantrum? Really, the IED boy's gonna tell me to stay calm." Liam reeled back, anger burning in his stomach.

"Fuck you." Liam hissed, he span round, moving back to the table and throwing himself into a seat. He heard Theo sigh.

"Shit...Liam, I didn't...Sorry. I didn't-" Liam stuck his middle finger up at him without looking. Theo let out a huff of breath. "Yeah. Alright, because that's real mature." Liam waggled his middle finger once more. "Welcome to fucking Florida." Theo snorted tiredly, the bathroom door slammed hard enough that Liam worried it was going to fall off its hinges.

He was glad to find he wasn't the only one who hid in the bathroom when things got uncomfortable. Despite the shower running on constant for at least an hour Liam could hear Theo's finger tapping against what he guessed was the edge of the sink. The occasional grumbled mutter that sounded a lot like 'fucking idiot' Liam wasn't sure which one of them it was directed at.

He spent the first few minutes angrily shoveling food into his face, the next fifteen lamenting how he'd once tried to have a conversation with Theo that ended in him storming off. At least, Liam thought, this time Theo had stormed into a nice warm shower rather than a torrential downpour.

At twenty minutes Liam wished he'd spent the time in the bathroom actually peeing.

Twenty-five minutes was when Liam started to hear the soft tap on porcelain, once, twice. Pause, repeat.

Twenty-seven minutes was when the anger started to flow out of him like a river leaving room for guilt to slither in.

Theo had thought he wanted him gone. He thought they weren't friends.

Thirty minutes found Liam trying to search his phone to find an open bead shop within walking distance. Between thirty-two and forty minutes Liam stared at the ceiling internally screaming over the fact he was actually trying to look up how to make Theo a friendship bracelet. He stopped only to change into pajamas figuring if he was going to mope he could at least do it comfortably.

At fifty-nine minutes Liam heard the rattle of the door handle as Theo finally went to leave his solitary confinement. Liam launched himself at the bed, hitting it with a dramatic squeal of springs as he scrambled to get beneath the covers and look like he hadn't spent the past thirty-five minutes agonizing over how to make it up to Theo.

He realised when he heard Theo pausing in the doorway that it probably wasn't the most subtle move. Still, Liam didn't try to explain why he did what must of looked like an impression of a child caught trying to catch a peak of Santa on Christmas when he walked into the room, just stared up at the ceiling willing the hot burn of a blush in his cheeks to go away.

A minute later he realised that he did still need the bathroom and was forced to scramble from the bed to go relieve himself. Liam almost regretted not just wetting himself when he reentered the room to the sight of Theo laying on the bed, hand tucked beneath his head eyes on the ceiling, tattoo peeking out from his collar as he gnawed on his lip and realised he was going to get back into the bed with him and pretend that everything was normal.

He really should have gone with two beds, like any sane person would have done. Liam moved over to the bed with feather-light steps dreading drawing Theo's gaze. It seemed strange that the morning before sleeping in the same bed as him had actually been a comfort rather than the cause of a thousand tiny butterflies trying to kill him by tearing apart the walls of his stomach with their tiny little wings. Theo's shoulders tensed as Liam crawled into the vacant spot the bed but he said nothing, just shifted ever so slightly closer to the edge. Liam followed his lead, moving so close to his side that he felt he would tumble off of the mattress at any minute.

Liam puffed out his cheeks, eyes flickering to Theo once again wondering if there was a medical term for the way he managed to put his foot in his mouth consistently. He was fairly sure if he asked Theo the answer he'd get would be 'an asshole'.

He couldn't sleep, the gap between them felt too wide, crackling with uneasy tension that had kept Liam shying to the very edge of his bed despite how uncomfortable he was, and his body pleaded for him to just shuffle over and curl around Theo so he could sleep without the dank smells of the bed sheets and feel like they weren't arguing.

He was fairly sure normal people in that situation would pretend to sleep. Then again, he was fairly sure normal people wouldn't be in the situation to start with. As it was neither of them pretended to sleep. Liam switched between staring at the popcorn ceiling and sneaking peaks at the side of Theo's face. He seemed to be doing the same, it felt like every time Liam was looking over Theo would be looking away.

Apparently, they couldn't even ignore each other right. He wished, for the millionth time that day, that they'd never went to Idaho. Without Idaho things would be easy. Theo would have no choice but to come home and-

Liam's lip curled as he thought of how gross that sounded. He didn't want to be Theo's only option. He didn't even want to be an option if it meant Theo wouldn't be happy. But he'd already made Theo unhappy. Already made Theo doubt they were even friends.

Which was ridiculous, he chose Theo over Mason the other day. He'd chosen this stupid road trip. He'd chosen Theo's happiness at a chance of them-

He wondered ideally if he'd be able to convince Sammy's pack to relocate to Beacon County. They'd probably come in helpful the next time something went wrong, and then Theo would be closer. Liam could get a bus to see him and they could call and-

Liam brow creased, face screwing up incredulously. A groan almost passing his lips. Theo was right, he was an idiot.

It was the twenty-first century. Liam had been able to have a freak out to his best friend who was thousands of miles away while in the middle of a goddamn field. Skype was a thing, planes were a thing, Theo had a car.

He chanced another look at Theo, eyes skimming over his profile. Theo could go to Idaho and they could still talk. Long distance was a thing maybe they could-

"Why are you looking at me?" Theo huffed.

"I'm an idiot." Liam said. Theo's head snapped towards him, eyebrows drawing.

"I'm not disagreeing but why do you say that?" Liam opened his mouth, ready to blurt out 'I panicked, we should try and date' only to swallow the words before they could come out.

Twice, he'd screwed up when words were involved. Theo was good at talking, And Liam, well Liam apparently was not. All him talking seemed to do was make things worse. Third time could either be a success, or, more likely, it would just prove that he had a pattern when it came to saying the wrong thing.

Theo may be good at words but Liam was good at actions. So maybe...

Liam's eyes flickered to Theo's lips.

 _N,o_ his brain screamed. They were fighting. Trying to kiss Theo now would probably end with someone getting punched. Probably both of them, multiple times.

"So Baby Belle's are basically just mini Gouda's." Liam said instead. Theo's eyebrows did a strange little dance. Mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

"What?" He finally settled on. Liam grinned in answer, he was fairly sure it made him look insane but couldn't bring himself to care.

He had a plan. Not a good one, not an in-depth one. But a plan none the less.

Step one, stop pissing off Theo.

Step two, hold his stupid hand in a way that had nothing to do with nightmares

Step three, kiss him.

"Get some sleep." Liam said. "Tomorrow's going to be a Gouda day."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	30. Magic Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope this is a good 'present'

Liam let out a shallow sigh, eyes roaming over the ceiling for what had to be at least the thousandth time. He really wished he was exaggerating. Liam tilted his head towards the windows and almost cried in relief when he saw slithers of light peeking through the gaps at the edges of the curtains.

He didn't want to think about how many hours he'd wasted staring blankly at the ceiling rather than going back to sleep. Liam flopped his head to the other side, eyes skimming across the back of Theo's head wondering if he should wake him. Liam chewed his lip, pushing himself up slowly on an elbow, careful not to jostle the bed too much as he squinted at the small clock on the bedside table next to the chimera.

Ten minutes till his alarm would go off. Liam pushed himself off of the bed, sneaking across the room to grab a change of clothes. He'd shower first, if he happened to get out before the alarm woke Theo up then he could, if not then at least Theo would get another few minutes of sleep.

He took one last glance at Theo before disappearing into the bathroom, face lax with sleep breathing soft and even. He climbed into the shower reminding himself that it was going to be a good day. That he had a plan.

All it seemed to do was show him that his plan was fairly lackluster in the light of day. Still, it was all he had. He stood under the spray of the shower, eyeing a small path of mold between the tiles as he tried to figure out how to expand what he'd come up with the night before. He didn't hear the alarm go off, or Theo moving around the room. Too busy trying to think of what advice Mason would give him to think about the time passing.

The first indicator Liam had that Theo was awake was the sudden slam of the bathroom door as it was swung open with too much force and Theo's footsteps as he marched inside.

“Liam.” Liam jumped, a high pitched shriek passing his lips as he flailed. His foot slipped out from under him and before he could even begin to register what was happening he was falling into the tub with a loud crash and a rumbling of curses. “...You alright?”

“GET OUT!” Liam yelped ignoring the pain blooming across his lower back from where it had gotten nice and acquainted with the side of the tub.

“Did you crack your head open again?” Theo hummed. Liam heard the rustle of the shower curtain and let out a third high pitched scream that he was sure he would later be very embarrassed about.

“IF YOU OPEN THAT CURTAIN I WILL KILL YOU!” Liam bellowed, sliding across the porcelain as he caught the edges of the shower curtain before Theo could pull it aside.

“Calm down, I was just-”

“We talked about this! You can’t just walk in while someone showers okay? especially not silently, I mean what are you, a ninja?”

“It’s not my fault you weren’t listening.” Theo snorted, Liam heard him shifting around the bathroom. the lid of the toilet being put down before there was a thump as Theo sat on it.

“Dude get ou-

“I’m sorry.” Theo grumbled voice rasping like the words hurt to get out. Liam yanked back the shower curtain enough so he could peer through the gap at Theo slouched on the closed toilet picking his nails.

“What?” Liam asked. Theo's eyes darted up to meet his, eyes widening in surprise as if he hadn't expected Liam to hear him. He blinked slowly, eyes flickering from Liam's face to the shower draped over his shoulder like a grandma's scarf. His gaze moved away, shifting around the small bathroom like he could find Narnia peeking from one of the corners.

“I'm sorry." Theo repeated bitterly eyes on the sink. "About last night.”

"You talking to me or the sink?" Liam joked lamely. Theo's head snapped back to Liam in record time, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Me too!" Liam rushed out, before they could go for round two, or was it three, on the argument. "I mean, I'm sorry too." Liam corrected sheepishly. "If I made you think we weren't friends I didn't-"

"Yeah, because you not liking me really upsets me." Theo said with a hollow laugh.

"We are friends."

"It doesn't matter." Theo said stiffly, leaning forwards and bracing himself on his forearms. "I just..." He licked his lips, a frustrated sigh slipping out. "If this is the last stop on the whole forced chauffeuring trip I'd rather not spend it with you trying to push me off roller coasters because I mocked your anger issues."

"Last stop?" Liam echoed. Theo ignored it.

"So we good? Or are you going to get kicked out of Disney World for attempted murder." The butterflies were back, zooming around in his stomach fluttering up his throat until he could barely breathe.

 _Last stop_ He knew chances were Theo would want to end the road trip after Disney World but hearing it said still left him nauseas. The only good part about it was that Theo apparently wanted to end the trip on a good note. That he didn't want Liam to be angry with him.

He shoved the wet hair out of his face, wondering how weird it was that he was _still_ sitting on the floor of a motel bathtub. He wasn’t, however, about to stand up and risk falling on his ass again, he really didn’t want to start their last few days with Theo having to drag his naked body out of the shower to stop him drowning in a half inch of water.

“It doesn't have to be our last stop.” Liam wondered when, if ever, he'd stop talking without meaning to. Theo's expression softened for a half moment, corners of his lips twitching upwards before the expression was gone, replaced with a blank face.

“We good then?” Theo asked again.

“Yeah.Yeah we're good.”

“Then hurry up and shower so we can go to Disney World.” Theo said. He swept through the bathroom without another word, closing the door with a solid click.

*

Liam was fairly sure he should be happy that Theo wanted them to actually be able to talk. In theory, it should make the 'kiss Theo' plan easier. In actuality, however, it left Liam lost, wondering how he would know if Theo was actually okay with him or if he was just keeping them amicable out of a sense of last hurrah duty.

He was positive he was one of the morose people to ever pass the gates of the Disney World. The drive had been painfully normal, like nothing had changed, like the conversation at the truck and everything after had never happened, or, at least, like Theo was pretending it hadn't happened. Theo had booked them into the allstar hotel and let them into the room long enough to throw the duffle bag onto his bed and for Liam to glower at his own bed. One he would unfortunately not be sharing as things stood.

Theo had got a three day pass. Liam had three days, to not only make sure they were actually okay but also see if Theo would be at all interested in dating someone who lived a thousand miles away. 72 hours.

For anyone else Liam would say it was more than doable, for himself, well, he was just hoping that he didn't try and talk to Theo again because it seemed that only ended in disaster.

By the time the two were taking their first steps onto main street Liam had managed to come up with a somewhat decent plan.

Day 1 would be step one. Even if Theo said they were fine Liam couldn't help the nagging sensation that something was wrong and so he'd continue on the 'not pissing Theo off' voyage. He'd go along with Theo's nothing's wrong attitude, he'd let Theo take the lead and pick where they went and what they did and hopefully, hopefully by the time they got back to the hotel the awkward tension Liam still felt linger would have dispersed.

Day 2 – Hold Theo's hand. It wasn't an elaborate plan, but it was there.

Day 3 – Kiss Theo to show him that despite his mouth desperately trying to drop him in shit at every turn he did, in fact, like Theo. As a friend and as more. Then hope that once that much of the confession was out the rest and the resulting 'please try to date me' conversation would flow easier than the last two attempts at actually talking to Theo about feelings.

"Liam." Liam jumped as an elbow jabbed into his side, head snapping to Theo who was watching him expectantly.

"What?"

"I said I'm getting an ice cream. You want one?" His eyes moved to an ice cream parlor tucked at the edge of main street like it was more interesting than the Disney castle looming in front of them. Although Liam supposed he couldn't really judge him, he was too interested thinking about how to not fuck up showing Theo he liked him to have even looked around the street properly.

“You're having ice cream for breakfast?” Liam asked, following Theo as he moved to join the barely existent line for plaza ice cream parlour.

“You want one or do you want to keep judging my life choices?”

“...Can I have mint chocolate chip?”

*

Ice cream for breakfast turned out to actually be a fairly decent idea. The two meandered along main street, peering into without actually going inside. They stopped once they were out of the alley of shops. Ice creams slowly melting in their hands. Liam's eyes flipped from one side of the giant square to the other.

“It's bigger than I expected.” Liam observed warily.

“I'm pretty sure the castles as big as Beacon Hills.” Theo said. Liam didn't bother to call him out on the blatant over exaggeration. “So..Where too first?” he asked, eyeing the castle curiously.

“Where do you want to go?” Theo’s gaze moved from the castle to him, eyebrows drawn as he licked his ice cream and gave a small shrug.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who’s been looking up maps for the past week.” Theo said. “Figured you'd know where you wanted to go.”

“Well. Yeah but I mean, don’t you have anything you really want to do?” Liam inquired. Theo gave another shrug, frowning as a drip of ice cream landed on his finger.

“Just do whatever you want.” Theo said, following the melting drip with his tongue. Liam cleared his throat trying to convince the butterflies in his stomach to calm down and that Theo licking things really wasn't that interesting.

“You sure there’s nothing-” Liam tried.

“Liam. Just pick something.”

"I'm picking doing whatever you want to do." Liam said stiffly. "I'm trying to be nice here so-"

"You suck at it. You've already forced me to buy you ice cream and we've only been here ten minutes." Theo said.

"I did not _force_ you to buy me an ice cream." Liam hissed scandalized. "You asked if I wanted one and-" Theo was grinning, lips twisted and eyes sparkling as if he was actively trying to get Liam to argue with him. Liam prayed that he was wrong. Maybe it was the norm for them but Liam needed things to be better than normal, he needed Theo to be freaking ecstatic. “thank you for the ice cream Theo.” Liam said gently. Theo's face screwed up as if he'd smelt something terrible, eyeing Liam like he'd grown a second head. It evened out a moment later as he returned to his ice cream.

"Just do whatever you want." Theo said.

"I want to do what you want to do." Liam argued.

"Fine. I want you to choose what we do." Theo decided childishly.

"Dude that's not-" Liam started, Theo licked his ice cream, raising an eyebrow slowly, smug smile creeping back onto his face. Liam huffed. “Alright, okay. Well, does Tomorrowland sound good? I want to go on space mountain so-”

“Lead the way.”

*

Despite Theo being far more interested in his ice cream, and then Liam’s, than walking, they still managed to make it to Space mountain before the queue was _too_ long.

Theo was quiet as they made their way through the line. His eyes flickering across the park with the same kind of childish curiosity he’d had at the water park, just more subdued. By the time they were almost at the front of the line Liam was fairly sure he was more nervous about Theo’s reaction to the park than he was t actually ride the roller coaster. The most excited he’d looked so far was on the way to the ride when Liam had agreed to give Theo the last of his ice cream.

“So this is good then?” Theo asked, leaning his forearms on the barrier as he peered around the few people left in front of them to watch the next load of thrill seekers scurry to find the best seats on the coaster.

“I think so.” Liam said, pushing onto his tiptoes to try and look over the heads of those in front.“People say it’s good. Most roller coasters are pretty much the same though, don’t you think? I mean, not that they're not awesome but they're just-"

“Wouldn’t know-” Theo said, eyes following the carriage’s as they disappeared out onto the track. “-I’ve never actually been on one.” Theo said. Head tilting and eyes narrowing at the wall where he could no doubt hear the ride working beyond their sight.

“Yeah?” Liam prompted. The chimera finally let his attention be drawn back to Liam as he nodded, shifting so he was leaning back against the barrier.

“Yeah.” He hummed.

“Don’t worry, you can hold my hand when you get too scared.” Liam said, waggling his eyebrows. Theo’s forehead pinched, eyes clouding in confusion. Liam grimaced at himself. He was meant to _not_ being pissing Theo off, saying dumb shit probably wouldn’t help him in that endeavor. He cleared his throat as he turned back to the track, willing the next ride to start loading. “So uh...You never go to theme parks when you were little?” Theo’s eyes burnt into the side of Liam’s face for a tense few moments before he shifted again. Liam let out a small sigh of relief as Theo turned his gaze to where the full carriage was rolling in and people were starting to scramble out laughing and talking about the ride.

“My parents-” Theo said slowly, as if figuring out where or not he should talk or not. “-They took us to six flags one year, for Tara’s birthday-” He broke off, finger tapping against the barrier, once, twice. “We got to the front of a line for one I could go on but Tara was telling me about how kids had died on it before and I..chose not to ride it.” Theo explained mouth moving as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

“She scared you out of going on it?” Liam asked with a bubble of laughter.

“My Mom couldn’t convince me Tara was lying so she eventually just agreed that kids had died on it but promised we’d go on another ride that no one had been hurt on I was happy to find out I was too short for the rest..” His eyes shone, a smile creeping onto his face as he returned his gaze to Liam. “You might still be too short for these rides, we probably should have checked.” Liam didn’t think he would ever understand Theo’s ability to go from talking about undoubtedly bittersweet memories to mocking Liam so seamlessly.

“You’re literally an inch taller than me.” Liam scoffed.

“That inch could be the difference between staying in the seat or not.”

“I’m above the height restriction. Liam said adamantly.

“You sure?” Theo mused. The gate opened, the line scurried forwards. Theo darted along with them to find a seat. Liam chased after him.

He wasn't entirely sure how Theo had managed to get to the very first cart when there had been at least five people in front of them but he couldn't bring himself to ask, it was the best seat and if it turned out that there happened to be some unconscious people stashed at the edge of the platform then Liam could pretend he didn't know any better.

Theo pushed curiously at the safety bar as it was locked into place over them. Liam felt a buzz of adrenaline rushing through him as the ride started, rocking them forwards jerkily as it begun it's slow ascent. The carts clicked along, gears working with a soft click, click, click.

“How high up do you reckon we'll go?” Theo asked, voice a shade too light to actually be casual.

“I'm not scared.” Liam said with a soft laugh. “But nice try.”

“I'm not trying to scare you.” Theo lied. “I'm just curious. How fast do we go? How much of it is motorized and how much is just using gravity. They do loops right? So at one point aren't we going to be high up and upside down held in only by a little metal bar that I could probably break with my teeth alone-” Theo talked animatedly and Liam found himself insanely grateful he'd chosen a dark ride so that Theo wouldn't be able to see his eyes slowly widening at each word Theo said.

He closed his eyes, forcing Theo's voice out of his mind as he tried to remind himself that roller coasters were safe, Disney World was safe.

“I mean, I don't think engineers really had werewolves in mind when they made this stuff you know-” Theo mused.

 _You will not fall out the ride and die, you will not fall out the ride and die_ The cart came to a groaning stop. Wheels teetering over the edge of a drop Liam didn't want to open his eyes and see the size of.

Theo was silent beside him. Another groan sounded, this one angrier, like twisting metal. Liam's eyes snapped open looking to Theo as the chimera peered over the front of the cart, eyes blown wide and glowing gold, lips parted in a minuscule little O and hands twisting the metal bar.

“Why aren't we moving? Is it broken? Are we-”

“It's for tension, it's fine, we're fine. Take your hands off of the bar Theo.” Liam said urgently. Theo's hand stayed in their white-knuckled grip, the metal creaked again, the cart rocked tauntingly. Liam let his eyes change, looking down at what Theo was looking at, which, frankly, was a terrible idea. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the sheer drop ahead of them, floor a mess off poles and concrete that Liam doubted even a werewolf would survive landing on at 100mph.

He locked a hand on Theo's wrist, giving it a soft tug.

“Let go Theo.”

“I'm fine.” Theo hummed, eyes still glowing on the floor.

“You are so not fine. let the fuck go-AHHH!” The cart plummeted down the drop, screams ripped up from behind them as others went over the ledge. The air rushed fast against Liam's face, howling in his ears. He gave Theo's arm another tug and was happy to find he actually unlocked it from the bar.

At least, he was. Until he realized what two people with supernatural strength could do to each others hands when scared.

The upside to having his hand broken by Theo was that at least he'd done the same right back so neither could really mock the other for the hand breaking. Even with still healing hands the two stumbled off of the roller coaster with flushed cheeks, wind-swept hair and hearts racing.

He wasn't sure which part of having his hand crushed made Theo decided roller coasters were fun but it was evident he had come to that conclusion with the way he was suddenly a lot more interested in where they went, pointing to the grand structures of roller coasters and passing through the crowds like a bull in a china shop.

*

“Mad hatter ride.” Liam read. “Dude! we have to go on this!” Liam decided, grabbing Theo’s arm and hauling him towards the dwindling queue.

“Teacups, really?” Theo sighed, the line shifted slowly as people moved to find themselves a cup. “Liam this rides for baby’s you can’t seriously-”

“No, I'm pretty sure it’s like the waltzer.”

“The what-zer?”

“The waltzer, you know, they have them at fairgrounds and stuff, they spin really fast and you end up needing to puke. It’s great.”

“Yeah, it sounds it.” Theo drawled sarcastically. despite his less than enthusiastic tone he still allowed Liam to pull him onto the ride. the two found themselves a cup and sat down, Liam bouncing in his seat.

“It’s gonna be awesome.” He said confidently, pulling the small safety bar down. Theo shook his head, lips twitching sardonically, clearly disagreeing. It wasn’t long before the ride started

Liam’s excitement quickly dwindled.

“You’re right, this is exciting.” Theo said dryly, resting his elbows on the bar a smirk tugging at his lips as the cup span in circles slow enough to leave Liam bored.

“Shut up.” Liam said. “It’ll get better.” He didn’t even try to sound convincing.

“I’m sure.” Theo hummed. An excited scream ripped through the ride as a child’s teacup span a tad faster than theirs. “You know, I can see why this would make you throw up. It is dizzying.”

“Stop being a sarcastic dick.” Liam said, lips twitching in a smile despite how hard he tried to fight it down.

“That just means you’ll be stuck in a silent teacup.” Theo said grinning as Liam let out a petulant huff and reminded himself he was working on _not_ pissing Theo off so retorting was off limits.

“You can pick the next ride.” Liam decided.

“No, please, pick more.” Theo said. “Your choices are truly thrilling. Look at all these adrenaline junkies.” Theo said, nodding out to the children and parents in the other cups.

“I hate you.” Liam said. Theo laughed, head thrown back, hair fluttering softly in the barely present wind. Liam rolled his eyes, losing the battle against the smile.

“You know-” Theo shifted, flopping back into the seat, arms coming to rest over the back of the cup. Liam wondered if it would be too suspicious to ‘fall’ into his side. If the ride were faster he’d probably try it, as it was there was no way Liam cold plausibly deny he didn’t do it just because he wanted to. his hands curled around the bar, eyes locked on the cup opposite them as he reminded himself of the plan. Three steps, that was all, he could stick to three steps. Theo already seemed in a better mood. And technically there had been hand holding. He just needed some prolonged hand holding and then he could- “-If you were too scared to go on another roller coaster you could have just said.” Theo added.

Screw the plan, Liam was going to punch him and walk back to California.

“I think I saw a nursery earlier, I could leave you to play with the other kids while you-”

“I’m not scared.” Liam growled.

“Sure you are” Theo sung.

“I wasn’t the one who bent the safety bar on space mountain.”

“No, but you were the one who screamed like Lydia when someone’s about to kick the bucket.” Theo said.

“That’s because I was worrying you were going to rip the bar off and leave us falling to our deaths.”

“So you _were_ scared.” Theo mused. Liam’s head snapped to him, glowering as Theo smiled back sweetly, eyes alight with mirth.

“I can go on anything you go on.” Liam said. Theo's smile grew, eyebrow arching in the condescending way that led Liam to believe he was reacting exactly how Theo wanted him too.

“Is that a challenge?” Theo said, voice practically a purr. Liam worked his jaw, trying to convince himself to say no. To let Theo's little game crash and burn when he rose above it.

“Yes.” Liam bit out. He figured he could rise above petty challenges when he could legally drink. Theo's smile morphed into a pleased smirk, head bobbing in a slow nod. His tongue dragged out against his bottom lip, slow and enticing as he caught it between his teeth.

"You sure you want to risk embarrassing yourself like this?" Theo asked.

"Oh, I'm positive I want to embarrass myself." Liam growled. "-Wait no that's not-" Theo closed his eyes, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Well, I'm glad we're on the same page.” Theo said. He moved again, arms lifting from where they were tossed casually over the headrest so his hands could lock around the safety bar. He gave it a harsh shove, the bar let out a squeal as he forced it up and open. He didn’t wait for Liam before he was stumbling out of the teacup.

“Dude! You can’t just-” Liam yelped, Theo dodged an oncoming teacup and danced across the spinning floor in little circles like a dog chasing its tail.

“Come on Liam.” Theo called. “Let’s go get scared.” Liam would have liked to pretend, for even a moment that he wasn’t going to follow Theo on his escape from the mad hatter ride, however, the moment Theo had called his name he was already rising. He hopped his way through the cups along the carousel floor. Theo stood waiting for him at the edge of the ride, arms crossed, smirk tugging his lips like making Liam break the rules at Disney World was one of his proudest achievement to date.

When Liam’s feet hit the non-moving floor Theo took off, sprinting away with little more than a smirk over his shoulder leaving Liam stumbling to keep up.

*

Liam wasn’t exactly sure what it said about him that the moment Theo challenged his pride he forgot all about the plan to not annoy him and had resorted to racing around Disney World like an overgrown child, complete with trying to trip Theo over to get into the line first.

Before they’d actually got to the park Liam had made at least four plans on how to best optimize their time so they could go on as many rides as possible. He couldn’t even pretend they were sticking to any semblance of any of his plans. They went from Tomorrow land to liberty square, back to fantasy land, to frontier land, back to Tomorrowland, across to Adventureland and then back to fantasy land stopping only long enough for photos with the characters they rushed passed.

Queuing was spent smack talking each other, to the point that parents would pull their children slowly away from the two of them with angry glowers and dramatic tuts.

*

“Alright, we have to stop.” Liam decided, stumbling to a stop and heaving in great gulping breaths. He glowered as a six-year-old ran past him, head thrown back in laughter and wondered idly if children _ever_ got tired. He turned to Theo, ready to have to tackle him to stop for long enough to catch their breaths only to find him doubled over, gasping like he still had asthma and glaring at the same laughing kid Liam had.

“They’re like robots or something aren’t they?” Theo panted, he straightened slowly, cheeks flushed red, hair windswept, whether from the rides, the running or the number of times he’d run his hands through it after Liam had pushed him into a bush to make it to the queue for the peter pan ride first Liam wasn’t sure. “We’re supernatural creatures and they’re _beating_ us.” he said, sounding hilariously bitter. At least, it would be hilarious if Liam weren’t feeling the exact same. He was sixteen, he wasn’t old, why did he feel so old when the ankle biters ran past them not even breaking a sweat.

“How do they move so fast with such little legs?” Liam breathed.

“I’m pretty sure a lot of people on the lacrosse team would ask you the same thing.” Theo muttered. Liam narrowed his eyes.

“Again - There’s literally an inch between us.”

“Ask Mason, I’m sure he’ll tell you an inch makes a big difference.” Theo said with a cocky smirk,

“I..wha..Oh my god no!” Liam groaned. “DUDE! That’s just-”

“You want a drink?” Theo asked, like he hadn’t just put the image of Mason complimenting Theo on his dick in Liam’s mind. Or taking it for a test run and- No NO.

“I want to bleach my brain.” Liam groaned. “So many bad mental pictures oh my g-”

“I wasn’t saying he was getting _my_ extra inch.” Theo said.

“ _Please_ shut up.” Liam begged making Theo chortle with laughter.

“Are you hungry?” Theo asked.

“I was before you mentioned your dick and my best friend in the same sentence.” Liam muttered. Theo ignored his protests and took off towards Gaston’s Tavern, peeking over the edge of the horizon.

*

“Dude really?” Liam asked looking down at the drinks in Theo’s hands. “You know you just spent like twenty dollars on two drinks right?” Theo plopped one of the Gaston cups down in front of Liam. Steaming pretzels laid on the tray besides them.

“You’re welcome.” Theo scoffed, flopping into the seat opposite and moving to grab a drink. Liam raised an eyebrow questioningly as Theo went to take a sip of his fake ale. “You get to keep the cups.” He explained bitterly. Liam dropped his eyes to his mug, a flagon style thing with a little picture of Gaston on the side.

“You paid twenty dollars to keep some cups?” He inquired, eyes flicking up to Theo a smile creasing his face.

“Shut up.” Theo grumbled, which was as good as a ‘yes Liam, i spent that much money on a stupid cup’ Liam let out a snort of laughter, shaking his head fondly at Theo. “Drink your fake alcohol you ungrateful little-”

“You’re adorable.” Liam said softly. Theo’s cup paused by his lips, eyes flicking over the top of the mug to Liam.

“You messing up that and deplorable again?” He said slowly, voice wavering. Liam grinned, leaning his arms against the table as he poked at his own stupid cup.

“Nope.” He said, ignoring the butterflies as he looked up at Theo through his lashes. “You know I’m pretty sure if you look up adorable in the dictionary it’s definition is Theo Raeken spending too much on dumb Disney cups.” Theo’s eyes shifted so he was looking down into his cup, a red tinge painted his cheeks that made it impossible for Liam to ignore the fluttering of wings in his stomach, mouth going dry as he resisted the urge to reach out and press a finger to the bridge of Theo's nose where the blush spread from and feel the warmth it omitted. If it weren’t for the fact he was actively trying not to piss Theo off he would definitely have pulled out his phone to get a photo of Theo blushing. As it was he just watched, beaming over the table as Theo’s jaw ticked, his eye flickered up again meeting Liam’s gaze steadily, face going blank, minus the small crease in his brow that made Liam feel like he was under inspection, as he leaned back in his chair. Liam followed the furrow of his brow, shifting in his seat. Theo let out a soft huff.

“Your name would be under obfuscate.” Theo said plainly, taking a long drink from the stupid cup, eyes never leaving Liam's.

“Is that a compliment?” Liam pondered, searching his mind for the word. Theo lowered his cup, a line of foam tracing his upper lip that he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. A fond smile found its way onto his face despite the way Theo seemed to be trying to tamp it down with an unsuccessful purse of his lips.

“Sure Liam, It’s a compliment.”

“What did you say? Obsticate? Obfugate?” Theo's smile grew at Liam's attempt to remember the muttered word.

“Drink your dumb Disney drink. We still need to find a ride that makes you cry.” Theo said. Liam flopped back in his seat, allowing the subject to change as he picked at the caramel drizzled apples Theo had probably paid too much for.

“I still think almost breaking the first ride we go on means you automatically lose this whole thing.”

“I still think the fact you broke my hand even though you've been on roller coasters before so knew what to expect means an automatic loss for you so I guess we're at a stalemate.”

“Fine. How about next one to scream loses.”

“Kink-”

“Don't.” Liam warned. “I'm still trying to get the Mason comment out of my head I don't need any other mental imagery.”

“..Next one to scream sounds good.” Theo said diplomatically. Liam nodded, shoveling another apple slice into his mouth.

“You know, I'm pretty sure there's a haunted house in Liberty Square.” Liam mused.

*

Liam screamed first when Theo had decided to wolf out in the line and wait, his face an inch away from Liam's so when he turned to complain about the wait he'd been met with fangs and glowing eyes.

Theo laughed so hard Liam was worried he was going to throw up the ridiculous amount of caramel apple slices he'd consumed on the way from Gaston's Tavern.

*

Liam wasn't sure when he forgot about actively trying to make Theo happy and fell back into the normal routine of bickering, but the countdown clock in his head stopped ticking, thoughts of Idaho and Plans vanishing as they continued racing around the park like maniacs.

“What about this one-” Theo asked, pointing to the line of ‘it’s a small world’

“No.” Liam said instantly. “It’s lame, it’s just like... puppets and a little boat.”

“Yeah, because the teacups were _so_ cool.” Theo snorted. “Come on.”

“The puppets sing.”

“Nope.” Theo said turning on his heel and veering in another direction.

*

“Excuse me-” Theo said, waving down a mother as she wrestled her toddler as the little boy tried to sprint away. -”Where'd you get the kid leash? This one-” he jabbed a thumb in Liam's direction. “-Is always getting lost and run-” Liam clapped Theo over the back of the head before he could finish.

*

“I'm buying it-”

“You're not buying it! Delete it, Delete it now!” Liam hissed. Theo shoved his money at the check-out worker. “Come on dude I look awful.”

“That's the point.” Theo said, still wafting the bills. “I'll have twenty.”

“Now you're just being ridiculous.” Liam grumbled, shoving the wet hair out of his face and scowling at the terrible snapshot of him and Theo on splash mountain. Well, not of Theo, Theo looked annoyingly good, cheering as water sprayed up around them, top artfully wet and sticking to his skin.

Liam however, well, he looked like a mix between a man sneezing and a cat that had been left out in the rain and wasn't happy about it.

“I'm gonna send them out as Christmas cards.”

“You're not funny. He'll take one. And only one.”

“Shame, I think Scott would have loved it.” Theo said, handing the money over.

*

“These better be worth it.” Liam sighed squinting up at the dark sky in hopes a firework would pop out of the blackness despite the show not starting for another ten minutes.

“Pretty sure it’s illegal to be in a bad mood at Disney world.”

“Pretty sure every parent who has to spent eight dollars on a cup of juice for their kid would disagree.” Liam retorted. He ended with a yawn and had to force his eyes back open. Liam was fairly sure if it weren't for his healing he'd be a mess of bruises and blisters from a day spent running around and being shoved by Theo. He'd thought Lacrosse practice and saving the town was hard, turned out he'd just never spent a day at Disney World who was competitive in all the same dumb ways Liam was. Theo shrugged resting back on the bench as he shoveled another handful of candy into his mouth.

“You can go back to the hotel if you want.” Theo said, eyes shifting out to the crowds. “It’s just fireworks.” He gave a nonchalant shrug like he hadn't looked ready to scoop Liam in a fireman's carry and run them both to the square for the fireworks when Liam was taking too long walking.

“I want to watch them and so do you so don’t act like you don’t give a shit about it.” Liam said softly.

“Well, I never said I’d come back with you.” Theo hummed. Liam snorted, stealing a chocolate from the bag of sweets, he tossed it into his mouth and leaned more heavily against the wall.

“I just wish we could sit down. Or like, we had the truck. I could totally curl up in the back to watch them, with the blankets and-”

“We’ll be on our way back to the motel in an hour.”

“An hour?!” Liam hissed. Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. The once upon a time show starts at quarter to ten so-” Liam let out a dramatic groan and flopped into Theo’s side hard enough to send them both tumbling. Theo caught them before they could hit the ground, one arm curling around Liam’s waist as the other scrambled for a hold on the wall letting out a string of profanities.

“Damn it, Liam, I almost dropped my-”

“An hours so long-” He said, dropping his forehead to Theo’s shoulder. he listened to the ruffle of the bag as Theo readjusted his grip on his candy. His arm wrapped tighter around Liam’s waist taking enough weight that Liam was able to rest comfortably against him.

“It’s really not.” Theo said softly.

“I’m going to die of exhaustion.” Liam whined, he felt Theo’s chest rumbling against his as Theo laughed soundlessly.

“Keep this up and Disney’s gonna hire you as the drama queen.”

“How are you not tired?”

“I am.” Theo sighed, resting back against the wall. with his arm still hooked around Liam’s waist he had no choice not to follow, not that he wouldn’t have anyhow. “But I’m also not as dramatic as you.” Liam snorted derisively.

“You sure about that?”

“And staying up another hour so I can go sleep in an actual bed after watching fireworks seems like a better idea that using someone as an unwilling pillow.”

“Don’t call me out like that.” Liam huffed, settling down to wait for the fireworks

Liam perked up when he heard the music rising. He shifted, staying tucked against Theo's side as he shuffled so he could see the castle looming in front of them. Spotlights swirled the sky like beacons. An excited murmur swirled through the crowd as the display begun.

He watched enraptured as lights flickered across the castle, painting it in swirls and finally whisking away the dim night had bought as it transformed, colors licking across its surface until it was painted bright enough it looked like it had been brought straight out of one of the movies.

Theo stood up straight beside him, an awed breath pushing out of him and dancing across Liam's cheek. He couldn't bring himself to worry that he'd probably broken all types of personal space rules by standing close enough he could feel his breath.

It wasn't long before the first fireworks were bursting into the sky, lighting up like flares and flowing seamlessly from a burst of gold spraying across the castle walls like a blooming flower. Ecstatic screams ripped through the crowd, as fireworks painted the sky in bright hypnotic sparks, fracturing across the black sky.

He forced his eyes away from the fireworks ready to steal a handful of Theo's candy so he could watch with a snack only to be stopped short at the sight that met him.

Theo's head was tilted towards the sky, lips parted the corners of his mouth tipped in a mystified smile. His eyes glittered beneath the show, flecks of gold and blue dancing across his iris's as the fireworks reflected in them. Liam felt his breath catching in his throat as his eyes roamed Theo's face, the glow of the fireworks lighting his skin in a rainbow of hues.

Liam remembered finding Theo after a nightmare, how he'd looked young, innocent and he did again but this time rather than leaving a swirl of nausea and the burn of guilt in Liam's stomach it left him awestruck because he was seeing Theo without any baggage, he wasn't thinking about Tara, or Beacon Hills, or even Idaho. His full focus was on the fireworks as he was allowed, for a moment, to be nothing more than a teenager.

His lips twisted into a soft smile as he watched Theo watch the fireworks. He thought of how Theo had blushed when he called him adorable and feared the color he'd go if he could hear what Liam thought of him now because it was nothing short of beautiful.

Liam wasn't really one for wishes, but if he were...If he were he wouldn't want to wish on birthday candles, or shooting stars, or airplanes parading as something magical. He'd wish on a castle and a flash of purple and a smile that made his stomach turn in all the best ways.

He'd wish for a boy who grew up too soon to never be haunted by his sister again, he'd wish for him to always look so peaceful and for his smiles to come as easily and unperturbed as this one. And he'd wish selfishly that he could be there to see each and every one because after seeing it Liam was positive he wouldn't be able to go without seeing it again

Liam's eyes widened when he found himself suddenly looking into Theo's eyes rather than at the side of his face. Anxiety clawing at him at the idea he broke the trance by being creepy and staring at him for too long. He didn't want Theo to ask why he was more interested in him than the spectacular fireworks going off just out of his eyeline because despite it being an undoubtedly romantic way to confess Liam would rather not ruin Theo's smile with another attack of word vomit or forcing Theo to think of anything but the moment they were in.

Instead of saying anything Theo smiled, bright and wonderful outdoing any of the fireworks as his eyes crinkled and he leaned closer. His lips ghosted along the shell of Liam's ear.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Theo said, voice raised to accommodate the cheers and bangs. Liam gulped as Theo leaned back, smile still in place looking so at ease Liam could feel his own shoulders loosening their tension at the sense of calm it brought. Theo's fingers were warm on his side, his eyes still sparkling beneath the lights.

"It's awesome." Liam choked out. Theo's smile grew only wider as he turned back to the fireworks. Liam swallowed and followed his lead, turning back to the sky with great effort.

*

Liam had thought an hour would take forever to pass with how tired he was but before he knew it the second show was ending and people were walking away in great swarms. The two stayed, Theo resting against the wall and Liam against him, until the main mass of people had disappeared and the last wisp of smoke in the sky from the show had long since been dragged away by the wind.

Theo untangled himself just as Liam was deciding the perhaps just sleeping leaning against Theo in the middle of the magic kingdom was a good idea. he followed him slowly towards the exit, main street seemed even longer after a day of running around the park and the fact there was now only the odd family lumbering lethargically down it did nothing to make it seem smaller.

He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, footsteps clomping heavily as he followed slowly. His attention was grabbed when he heard a light laugh, gaze moving to a small girl as she went past sitting on the shoulders of a man. Her hands covering his eyes as she tried to direct him down the street without hitting anything. She looked far more awake than Liam felt and it did nothing to dissuade his children are robots theory from earlier in the day.

If you told Liam he'd go to Disney world and end up feeling jealous of a five-year-old getting a shoulder ride he'd have wondered why you'd tell him such a strangely specific thing. He'd also wonder why the hell he'd ever feel jealous of a shoulder ride but as he continued stumbling after Theo, feet aching, he couldn't help but want to switch places.

Liam swayed from side to side as he pretended to consider his options, too soon for him to have actually thought about it he was moving, jogging after Theo and launching himself onto his back. Theo stumbled forwards with a yelp, he managed to right himself again, coming to a jilted stop, head turning as if to look at Liam which only ended in him headbutting Liam gently. Theo sighed, looking back out to the people still wandering down the promenade.

He worried for a moment Theo was just going to toss him right off of his back like a bucking horse with how his muscles tensed. Liam clung on tighter, like a koala or a sloth, arms wrapped tightly around Theo's neck and thighs hooked around his hips, squirming closer.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked stiffly, even as his hands found Liam's legs and held him steady.

“M'tired.” Liam said, burrowing his face into Theo's shoulder. “You always say you're my babysitter, babysitters gives piggyback rides.” Theo was quiet for a moment before he let out a quiet sigh and started walking. Liam smiled triumphantly.

“So you finally admit you're a baby?”

“I mean...I didn’t say that.”

“Kind of did.”

“Shut up Theo.” Liam snorted, turning his face into Theo’s neck to block the blinking lights of the park from sight.

“If you drool on me I'm walking us back to the Grand Canyon and dropping you in.” Theo said, body jostling as he walked.

“You're the one who drools dumbass, I just snore.” Liam murmured, lips brushing Theo's throat as he spoke. Theo let out a soft exhale, fingers tightening against Liam's thighs.

“Just don't snore in my ear.”

“I can do that.” Liam hummed.

“Sure you can Pumpkin.” Theo murmured, Liam was far too happy that his face was tucked away at Theo’s neck to hide the dopey smile that broke across his face. “What are you smiling about?” Theo said and really it should be worrying that Theo could literally feel him grinning against his skin but Liam..Liam felt at ease, the butterflies in his stomach had apparently fallen asleep, or he’d killed them with the amount of sugar they’d had that day and Theo knowing he was smiling, when he couldn’t see the frankly ridiculous expression, wasn’t a bad feeling.

“You called me Pumpkin.” Liam said.

“I call you that a lot. It’s meant to annoy you.”

“You have many annoying traits, Dorko, that’s not one of them.”

“Dorko?” Theo snorted, readjusting his grip on Liam. Liam let himself be jostled until Theo was apparently convinced that Liam was in a comfortable carrying position and continued on.

“S’like Theodork, but shorter.”

“Yeah, because it’s not like Theo or Dork are shorter versions.”

“Shut up and accept it.” Liam grumbled. It seemed for once Theo took his advice and went quiet. Liam let himself be lulled to sleep by the soft rock of steps as Theo walked onwards and the hushed murmur of the lethargic excitement of the kids being shepherded out of the park. “Thanks for carrying me.” Liam said, voice husky with sleep. he was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to peel his eyes open if his life depended on it.

“Yeah, well, apparently I’m a fucking masochist.” Theo muttered, voice a breath like the rustle of wind, so quiet that even with enhanced hearing Liam couldn’t pick it out properly.

“Hu?”

“Nothing, Get some sleep Pumpkin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> And thank you Blue for helping me with this <3


	31. Welcome to Hollywood (studios)

“No.” Theo said the instant Liam held up the cap.

“Dude-” Liam started.

“No.”

“But-” Liam tried.

“No.”

“It has your name.” Liam spun it round to show the 'Theodork' scrawled on the other side.

“No.” Theo said again.

“You said you wanted a friendship bracelet, well here!” Liam tried to toss the hat into Theo's arms only for Theo to step out of the way. It landed a few feet away in the center of the street. Liam blinked at the hat before turning back to Theo in horror. “Dude-”

“I know you're terrible at Biology but I thought you'd at _least_ know the difference between an arm and a head.”

“Just wear the damn hat.”

“I'm never wearing the hat.” Theo said seriously

“Excuse me.” the two blinked as an old woman teetered over, Theodork mickey hat clutched in a wrinkled old hand. “I think you dropped this, dear.” She said, holding it out to Liam.

“Oh it's his.” Liam said softly, nodding to Theo who shot him a glare over the woman's hair.

“Interesting name.” She hummed, plopping it down into Theo's hands and creaking away like her hips would snap at any moment. Liam wondered how she hoped to go on any rides.

“I'm not wearing it.” Theo said drawing Liam's attention once again by shoving the hat back into Liam's arms.

“You're wearing it.” Liam retorted, shoving the hat onto Theo's head. The glare Theo threw at him would probably have more effect if it weren't for the lopsided mouse ears protruding from the hat. “It's a gift, it's rude not to accept gifts.”

“What makes you think I have anything against being rude?” Theo asked, moving to tug the hat off, Liam slapped his hands away.

“It suits you.” He said.

“You know what would suit you?” Theo said, not bothering to try and take the hat off again. “A broken nose, or maybe four, to make up for-”

Theo broke off with a strangled sound as his eyes went wide as they skittered over Liam's shoulder. He followed his gaze, turning slowly only to let out a sudden bark of laugh when he was met with the sight of Darth Vader, cloak billowing in the wind, a toddler in Jedi gear stood next to him, grinning brightly at a camera. He turned back to Theo slowly, grinning as Theo blinked, awestruck. “So yeah.” Liam said, inching a hand up to straighten out Theo's Mickey ears. Theo didn't even try to stop him. “I didn't know if you knew but the whole...so shocked you've actually stopped being a dick for five seconds answers it for me.” He was fairly sure Theo had stopped breathing, his eyes tracking Darth Vader like a hawk making no attempt to argue about the dick comment. It was far less fun insulting Theo when he wasn't capable of arguing back. “Disney bought star wars a few years back-”

“What?” Theo asked, voice hilariously high pitched. Liam sucked his lips in to try and stop the ridiculous smile breaking across his face.

“There's like...A whole bunch of star wars crap here now. There's a few Star Wars shows I think we should go too I just want to catch the Indiana Jones show as well but otherwise this is totally your day to nerd out about star wars, and my day for taking some blackmail pho-” Liam yelped as Theo grabbed him by the shoulder yanking him into a bone-crushing hug. Liam barely had enough time to flail, arm waving either side of Theo like lost squids before Theo was moving away leaving Liam with an actual ache in his sides from how tight Theo had hugged him.

He didn't mind, attention solely on Theo, probably looking at him the same way he was back to looking at Vader, his stomach fluttering as the butterflies came back full force. Liam wondered if he spent an unhealthy amount of time staring at the side of Theo's face. He pulled his eyes back to Vader in time to see the Jedi toddler puttering back over to his mother.

“Come on.” Liam decided, hand clamping around Theo's wrist and dragging him forwards. “Hey excuse me!” Liam called, jogging to the mother. “could you take a photo of us?”

“Oh... sure.” She said, taking the phone Liam trust in her face. Liam grinned, hauling Theo over to Vader.

“Hi.” Theo said, complete with a stilted wave and tentative grin that made Liam's stomach twist and a smile split across his face so big that it hurt.

“Can we have a photo?” He asked. Vader nodded, breath rattling. Liam shoved Theo until he was standing next to Darth Vader, laughing as he Theo continued to stare at Vader with love-struck eyes. He sidled up next to Theo, tugging his wrist to draw his attention. “Smile Dorko.” Theo did, eyes crinkling as he smiled, first at Liam and then turned to where the mother was. Liam followed his lead, sticking a thumb up in a truly embarrassing fashion.

The mother snapped a photo and gave the phone back, Darth Vader got pulled away for another photo op with a kid dressed as a stormtrooper.

“Thank you!” Theo yelped after him.

“So, I'm just saying...I gave you Darth Vader. I'm pretty sure you should wear the stupid hat.” Liam mused, Theo's eyes slowly drew away from Vader's retreating back to meet Liam's gaze.

“If Han solo's around here I'll super glue it to my head.” Theo said.

*

Day two was fairly similar to day one. With Liam's plans quickly falling to the very back of his mind as he lost himself amongst the petty amusement of racing through the cobbled streets with Theo, this time donned In a Disney hat and unafraid to stop mid-run to all but tackle a star wars character for a photo.

The main difference was the amount of time spent sitting down. The two switching between the few rides dotted throughout the park and perching on little benches amongst too many children for Liam to actually believe the shows were aimed towards adults. They still watched them, even if they muttered under their breath about how they could totally do better stunts than those at the Indiana Jones stunt show until the kids around them shushed them angrily.

*

"What do you mean we're _too old_ to train to be Jedi? What, are you Yoda?" Theo said with disdain, Liam let out a snort of laughter, tugging on his arm as the worker looked between the two with wide eyes.

"Dude come on, you have to be a kid, it's fine."

"He's the size of the average two-year-old does that count?" Theo asked.

"ONE INCH DUDE!" Liam bellowed. "You know what? You can take him, he has the mind of a child. Or feed him to the fat slug I don't care-" He heard Theo laughing even as he turned and stomped away.

"He always gets like this when he misses nap ti-" Liam span on his heel once more, jabbing a finger in Theo's face.

"I swear to god-" Theo took his finger, pushing it out of his face slowly an amused tilt to his lips.

"You're clearly too emotional to be a Jedi."

"I will ki-"

"Excuse me." The worker said softly. "This really is only for children and you're scaring them so if you could go to another ride before I have to call security I-" Theo didn't wait for her to stop talking, just shoved Liam away from the glowering miniature Jedi's.

*

"That one just looks better so-" Liam tried, pointing to the small red body of a droid. Theo elbowed him in the side, twisting his body further to Liam wouldn't be able to see the small droid parts clutched in his hands.

"You don't get an opinion, it's my dro-"

"But just look how cool the red one is!"

"If you like the red one then you should have chosen to make a droid rather than a lightsaber." Theo said, Liam swished the green lightsaber at his side morosely.

"The red would-"

"Dude!" Theo snapped. "Just make yourself a stupid red droid if you want one and stop bothering me." Liam grinned, tossing his lightsaber onto the workbench by Theo and searching through the small drone heads with gusto.

"Mine's gonna be better than yours." He said proudly scooping up a little red piece.

"Yeah I'm sure." Theo hummed disbelievingly searching for legs for his mismatched droid eagerly.

Liam was too busy searching for the right pieces to notice Theo finish up his own and wander away. He did notice however when he was suddenly back, dropping a hat on top of Liam's head with a grin.

"No-"

"If I have to wear one you have to wear one." Theo said easily Liam scowled up at him.

"I made sure to get Minnie's, you know, to match your 'cool' red drone."

"I'm going to call him Theo." Liam said, shoving the stupid drone in Theo's face. "Because he may be pretty but he's useless."

"That would hurt more if you hadn't called me pretty." Theo said, backing away with a tilted smile. "The hat suits you, Pumpkin." Liam was positive Theo let Liam heard his heartbeat skip at the lie on purpose.

*

“We done everything?” Theo asked, tossing a candy up in the air and catching it in his mouth.

“Yeah. I think so? I mean, there's meeting Kylo Ren but I don't even know who that is so-”

“Who?” Theo asked, twisting to look over Liam's shoulder at the little pamphlet clutched in his hands.

“Exactly.” Liam snorted. “We could go check out another park if you wanted? There's some star wars show tonight but that's not for another like...seven hours so we have time.”

“Magic Kingdom?”

“Or Animal kingdom. Then we could spend all of tomorrow at the typhoon lagoon or blizzard beach. I know how you feel about water parks.”

“There are water parks here?”

“Did you even look through the brochures?”

“No.” Theo said easily tossing another candy in the air. Liam jolted a hand out and caught it before it could drop into Theo's waiting mouth. He plopped it into his own ignoring Theo's glare and stood up.

“Animal kingdom?” Liam asked, offering a hand to Theo.

“Yeah... Alright.” Theo said. “So what exactly is there at animal kingdom?”

“Animals.”

“That was really enlightening.”

“MOMMY! MOMMY! WE FOUND CHEWIE! COME TAKE A PHOTO!” The two boys paused in their slow dawdle towards the exit. Eyes meeting. Theo's lips curled hopefully.

“One more stop then Animal kingdom?” Liam suggested. Theo did nothing to try and hide the smile, he span on his heel, grabbing Liam's hand.

“She's over here.” Theo said, dragging Liam along.

“You know chasing a little girl is probably a bit weird.”

*

If anyone ever asked Liam how long they spent taking photos with Chewbacca and the Ewoks that had wandered passed he would lie because telling the truth would be humiliating. He'd love to be able to say it was Theo's fault but honestly, Liam had spent the first five minutes wondering how Chewbacca was so tall as the pair tilted their head up to look at him and then at least another five asking him questions just so he'd reply with Wookie yells. Then another few snap chatting Mason said Wookie noises.

Theo had managed to drag him away from Chewie for long enough to get what was definitely too many photos with the Ewoks before Liam was running right back, trying to convince Chewbacca to let him lift him up for a photo while Theo moved around taking photos of the sets around them.

"Come on dude!" Liam pleaded. "I _swear_ I can carry you. Can't I Theo?" Liam turned to Theo who had apparently stopped running around and was now tapping away at his phone, eyes flickering up to an Ewok every few seconds. "Dude, I asked you-"

"Yes, you're strong enough to pick up Chewbacca." Theo said. Liam turned back to the Wookie, waving at Theo in a 'see' gesture.

"How about you let someone else get a picture?" A man asked, glowering at Liam. "You know this place is for kids-"

"It will take one second. Please?" The Wookie shook his head. "Oh, come on-"

"We've been waiting for-"

"Come on." Liam was suddenly yanked away from Chewbacca as Theo appeared behind him. "Take your picture." He said, waving to the dad who humphed snottily.

"But-"

"Ask again when there's not a line forming." Theo said. "Come on, The Ewoks are leaving and the woman we asked to take some photos was apparently a drug addict with how much she was shaking."

"I have pictures on my phone and they're fi-"

"Just one photo." Theo ordered, shoving Liam towards an Ewok.

"Then you'll help me convince Chewb-"

"Yeah sure." Theo said, in a way that did nothing to reassure Liam that he would do anything more than laugh at Liam while he tried. "Alright say cheese." Theo said, holding up his phone.

"Really?" Liam asked dryly. Theo didn't seem to mind his request was denied, snapping the photo and nodding his thanks at the Ewok before he looked down to the screen. Theo let out an undignified cackle the second his eyes met the screen.

“What?” Liam asked, rushing over to see what was so funny eagerly. Theo shifted the phone so he couldn't see it.

“Nothing, nothing” Theo said, waving Liam off even as he continued laughing.

“Dude-”

“You're the same height as the Ewok.” Theo snorted.

“No I'm no-” Liam blinked as the Ewok scurried past Theo, roughly an inch shorter. “shut up.” Liam huffed. Theo continued laughing hysterically. Liam raised an eyebrow when he realized Theo's eyes were shimmering with tears. “Dude it's not that funny.” The statement only seemed to make Theo laugh harder, he thrust the phone in Liam's face. Hands shaking so hard it was hard to see the photo. When he did he let out an indignant squawk. “Did you face swap me with an Ewok?!” Liam hissed. Theo snorted, loud enough to draw the attention of the people, and the Wookie, near them. “Delete it.” Liam said, snatching for the phone, Theo was too quick, moving the phone away before he could get it. He took another look, throwing his head back as he laughed harder.

“Your hair suits it.” Theo howled.

“Dude!”

“I'm sending it to everyone.”

“No.” Liam said, diving for the phone once more, Theo danced out of the way, fingers moving on the screen. “Dude stop! I swear to God.” Liam's phone buzzed in his pocket.

“One down, I think Scott next don't you?” Theo asked, Liam caught Theo's arm but he simply tossed the phone up and caught it in the other. Liam kept a vice grip on Theo's arm even as he leaned the one with the phone further away, he could see Theo flicking through the admittedly short list of contacts.

“Stop it.” Liam begged, clawing on arm passed Theo trying to reach for the phone as Theo kept him at bay with the arm he was still holding. Theo clicked Scott's name. “dude I swear I will kick your ass.” Liam said. Theo ignored him, tapping Scott name.

“Oops.” He hummed. “you know I think I have Mason's number somewhere- ah here we go-”

“Why do you even. No! Don't you dare click it! Delete it!” Theo's finger thumb over a number named 'the human' his head tilted back to Liam, lips twisting in a patented cocky smirk as he arched an eyebrow challengingly.

“Make me.” He drawled. Annunciating the words with a soft purr. Liam moved before he could register it, the realization of what he was doing hit him a split second before his lips crushed against Theo's, long enough only for him to give a surprised squeak as if he weren't the one who was assaulting someone with his lips.

Liam would have liked to say it was magical, he would have liked to say Theo took to it like a fish to water, that he dropped his phone with abandon and breathed a quiet 'finally' into the kiss as his fingers curled at Liam's waist and he pulled him closer. That he kissed him once, twice, until his toes curled and they were forced to break apart to suck in ragged breaths.

He'd like to say a lot of things, all he could say however was that he thought Theo's lips might have been soft had he managed to do more than a soft brush before Theo's fist was colliding with his cheekbone hard enough to sending him reeling backwards, a surprised grunt flying past his lips that was almost hidden by the soft gasps around them as Liam was saved from breaking his ass on the floor by Chewbacca catching him beneath the armpits. And honestly, Liam had thought of many outcomes to kissing Theo but he could safely say getting punched in the face and caught like some damsel in distress by Chewbacca hadn't _ever_ crossed his mind. He let himself be hauled up, hand coming to rub his aching cheek as his eyes moved back to Theo. Watching, heart in his throat and bile rising to meet it as Theo swiped a hand across his mouth like he had when he'd drunk from the stupid Gaston cup the day before and been left with a line of foam on his upper lip.

He could hear his heartbeat, cantering in his ears in a deafening rumble but his chest felt empty. A gaping hole as he watched Theo as he raised his head to meet Liam's eyes. His lip curled in disgust as he did so, as if the mere sight of Liam made him feel sick.

“Are you an idiot or just an asshole?” Theo hissed.

“Theo-” Liam said, voice a crackling rasp that had him wincing. “I'm..I-" Liam licked his lips searching desperately for something to say, an explanation that would have the expression of loathing off of Theo's face. How could he have been so stupid to think Theo would actually want him. "I'm sorry I-” God what was he meant to say? He couldn't lie to Theo and say he didn't mean to, or want to. The best he could do was say he hadn't meant to do it today, that he had a plan. A three-step plan that somehow he'd _still_ fucked up.

“You're sorry?” Theo laughed, it was a horrible sound, mocking and cruel and too much like the Theo Liam had first met making his stomach clench and insides squirm like snakes were moving beneath his skin. “You say you don’t want to confuse me and then you get us one bed and fucking lie about it? Oh Theo go to Idaho it’s where you belong, but by the way, I don’t actually want you to go to Idaho but I won’t explain it. Theo, I don't want you but I'm going to kiss you to get a stupid fucking photo?!”

"It's not...It's not like that." Liam tried desperately. Theo slunk closer, lips twisting further in the manic smirk.

"Really? Alright then what is it like?" he said, voice rumbling with anger like it could turn to a real growl at any moment. Liam could feel the eyes of the other patrons on them. On him. He tried to talk past the lump in his throat, wishing, for a moment, that Tara could pop up and drag _him_ away because even what Theo had told him about repeatedly having his heart ripped out sounded preferable to having a group of strangers and a goddamn actor dressed as Chewbacca watching him get his heart broken.

"I don't-" Liam choked. "It's not-" he couldn't breathe, the words piling up in his throat as half thought out explanations fought for his attention.

"Come on Pumpkin." Theo said, delivering a hard shove to Liam shoulders, Liam stumbled back. Pumpkin had never sounded so ugly. "Explain it to me." Liam couldn't force a single word out, blinking at Theo stupefied. Theo carried on, shoving Liam again. "Say something!" Theo spat. "Fucking explain it to me." Liam gulped, Theo shoved him again. "Dammit, Liam! Fucking-"

"Get off of me!" Liam screamed, fist swinging blindly. He thought the scream a mother let out as it collided with Theo's cheek was a bit dramatic. His knuckles ached, Theo was silent, face tilted towards the ground, hair dangling in his eyes. The chimera's hand came up slowly, fingers brushing across his already bruising jaw, Liam gulped. Theo spat, a glob of blood hitting the ground by his feet. Liam braced himself, ready for Theo to retaliate, to throw another punch like they'd done so many times before.

He didn't, his shoulders shook, a laugh bubbling from his throat, low and raspy as he raised his head slowly, teeth glittering red as he chuckled. Liam took a small step backwards, shying away from the laughing Theo. It was a broken sound, like it was ripping at Theo's throat as it came out and Liam had no trouble remembering exactly why Theo used to scare him because when he broke he shattered, splintering out like hot shards of glass ready to impale anyone in his path.

Theo's eyes met his, fire burning in them telling Liam he should prepare to duck and cover. He wasn't sure what did it, whether it was his flinch when Theo turned his gaze on him or maybe something else, Theo knew emotions, he knew how to twist them and perhaps he knew the way the fire flickered from his eyes like an ember doused by water and the bitter smile fell off his face making way for a flicker of pain would hurt more than a punch.

"Is it funny to you?" Theo asked, Voice barely a whisper. "Is it revenge? Making me..." Theo broke off shaking his head and looking away as a final soft laugh passed his lips, echoing through the silence. "Why couldn't you go inside? Why couldn't you just get out of the damn car?"

Liam wasn't even shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find a security guard glowering at him. His eyes flashed back to Theo only to find him already moving alongside another security guard.

"Yeah... Okay." Liam said. The guard took his arm, tugging him after Theo.

*

Theo was silent as they were marched back through the park. Ducking through hidden doors to try and avoid most of the crowd, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Eyes settled firmly on the floor Liam didn't doubt the security guard leading him with a hand on his arm was the only reason Theo wasn't slamming into walls or people because he certainly wasn't paying attention to any of it. Liam wasn't either but instead of being focused on the floor his attention was on Theo. Mind reeling and bile creeping up his throat.

He wanted the anger back, he wanted the bone-chilling laugh and for Theo to shove him again, to get in his face and scream at him. Theo angry and broken may be hard to deal with but this Theo, the Theo who had seemingly lost all fight and was just passively wandering along. The Theo who had asked him if it was revenge hurt worse than a Wolfbane bullet.

"Theo-"

"Don't." Theo said, voice bordering on pleading. "Just..." He let out a soft sigh, shoulders slumping even further. He raised his eyes slowly, meeting Liam's gaze in a look a tad too vulnerable to be considered blank. "If you don’t want to confuse me why don’t you stop being so fucking confusing?” If the last words had been close to a plead then these were more like a prayer. A last pitiful effort at getting Liam to stop. He wanted to, wanted to swallow the words and leave Theo just so he'd never put the fractured expression on his face again but he knew if he did stop it would be the end. That there would be no coming back. Theo would leave him enough money for a bus and drive away again but this time he wouldn't come back.

“Because you confuse me too.” Liam said, voice wavering like leaves in a breeze as the words stole the breath from his lungs. A few hours ago he would have done a happy dance at managing to say it, but with Theo eyeing him like he had grown a second head and a security guard still holding his arm like he was about to make a mad dash for it or attack Theo he wished he’d just went on the road trip with Mason.

“When you said it first I didn’t even know I liked you but it made me figure it out and then I stole your truck so I could talk to Mason because he's my Goda-”

“Your what?” Theo asked, coming to a stop so sudden he was almost barreled over by the security guard dragging him along. Liam followed his lead stopping too. The security guard holding him let out a pained sigh. Liam's fingers twitched at his sides, swallowing past the bile in his throat as he realised it was his last chance. If he didn't get Theo to understand they'd be leaving, going back home.

“My gay Yoda. And you know he said to go for it, for you and I wanted to but I want you to be happy and I thought Idaho was the only way to do that and we couldn’t do anything about the confusion with that coming and then I tried to tell you anyway because you were mad but there were sandcastles and peeing and it got worse so I figured I’d stop talking and you gave me a piggy back and I was pumpkin again and it was going better and-” Jesus Christ was he crying? Liam swiped at his face with an agitated huff. Chest tightening painfully. As if it wasn't bad enough he'd humiliated himself by getting publicly and violently rejected he was now crying over it. “I want you to be happy and I thought maybe we could I don't know...be happy together?”

“Yeah...We're gonna..we'll just give you a minute.” The security guard muttered. Liam found himself suddenly pushed out of the guards hold and left standing in the middle of Hollywood studio's, children running around screaming happily and parents eyeing them warily no doubt wondering why they were being escorted by security guards. Liam scrubbed at his face again trying to ignore the humiliation burning through him and studiously avoiding Theo's gaze that he could feel burning into him.

“I confuse you?” Theo asked, voice tentative and soft and full of hope in a way that left Liam feeling like he'd been cracked open. Liam shoved his hands into his pockets taking a rattling breath as he forced himself to look up. Theo met his gaze, eyes flickering across Liam's face inspecting him with a start Liam realized he could hear Theo's heartbeat rattling too fast. “What exactly does that mean?” Liam swallowed, tilting his head up further to try and look less like a kicked dog.

“I mean you confuse me. Like how I confuse you. At least, I thought that was what you meant until you punched me in the face.”

“I confuse you?” Theo repeated in wonder.

“You leave me entirely discombobulated.” Liam hummed. Rolling on the balls of his feet. Theo shook his head, pursing his lips to try and hide the grin spreading across his face. It didn't work.

“That's not a word.” Theo said after a moment.

“Check the dictionary.” Liam replied. Theo's eyes crinkled as the grin stretched if Liam's jaw still wasn't aching from the failed attempt of the last kiss he might have tried again. As it was he just smiled. Nodding along to an unheard tune. "So... We confuse each other."

"Apparently so." Theo said softly. "It would be good. In future, if you could be a little less confusing. It just might make things easier if you were a bit more straight forward-"

"I think at this point it's safe to say there's nothing straight about me." Liam said, Theo's eyebrows arched, a derisive snort cutting out of him. "Did I actually just say that?"

"Unfortunately." Theo said.

"So, what now?" Liam asked tentatively.

"Well...First I think we get kicked out of Disney world." Theo said, raising a hand in a mocking wave at the security guards still hovering a few meters away, Liam slapped his hand down.

"They have tasers you know? If you get me tasered I'll kick your ass."

"So romantic." Theo said dryly. Liam was fairly sure Theo just saying the word 'romantic' when speaking about something including the two of them shouldn't make him blush and yet he felt the flutter of wings in his stomach again and his cheeks heating.

"I meant-" Liam said, resolutely ignoring the embarrassing waver in his voice. "That this was our last stop so-"

"Seems a shame to end the road trip on getting kicked out of somewhere doesn't it?" Theo said, words slow and rolling of his tongue. Liam forced his eyes to leave Theo's lips before he could see him looking, drawing in a shaking breath.

"It would." He agreed. "I guess we'll just have to go somewhere else."

"Would you look at that? Pumpkin can come up with a good plan after all." Liam would have slapped him upside the head were it not for the two security guards starting to pick their way back over. "Any idea's where we could go?"

“We're pretty close to New York.” He turned back in time to see Theo's nose scrunch, no doubt thinking of the thousand miles between them and New York. Instead of taking an easy jab at Liam's geographical lie he copied Liam's one-armed shrug.

“Well...I hear it's a helluva town.” Liam laughed, hard enough to make Theo jump at the sudden harsh bark of it and Theo just watched, a grin stretched across his lips as Liam cackled at the admittedly awful joke eyes filled with fond exasperation like he thought Liam was an idiot in all the best ways.

The security guards caught their arms again, pulling the two boys into a fast march towards the exit of the park. Liam really couldn't bring himself to care.

 


	32. The Sphinx

Liam drummed his fingers against the table, bouncing slightly in his seat as he eyed the phone balanced in front of him and the dial tone rang through the room in a deafening rumble. Finally, after what felt like forever but was probably about thirty seconds the call connected. Mason's face popping up.

“Don’t say an-” Mason started.

“I kissed Theo!” Liam yelled.

“-ything.” Mason finished lamely. “Dude.” he sighed.

“He kissed who now?” Stiles shouted, diving into shot. Liam gaped wordlessly watching as the pack descended on Mason, swarming around him like a murder of crows, beady eyes on Liam.

“You kissed Theo?” Scott squeaked.

“Dude!” Liam hissed.

“I tried to warn you.”

“Are you guys having like a month-long sleepover or something? Seriously, have you even been apart since-” Liam growled bitterly at the nosy pack

“You sure you want to talk about sleepovers Mr.-I-Kissed-Our-Enemy.” Stiles said.

“I uh-” Liam floundered, eyes bulging. “Um..”

“You _kissed_ Theo?” Scott asked again. Liam was really going to have to learn how to say hello like a normal person.

“Sort of?” He said lamely.

“ _Theo?_ Our Theo?”

“No, I'm sure he was talking about Theodore Roosevelt, I mean you know how it is, you go to Disney, make out with the 26th president.” Stiles said, ending it with a slap over the back of Scott's head. “Of course, he means our Theo, dumbass. Ground him.”

“I can't ground him!" Scott said. "Can I?" He added looking to Liam inquisitively.

"Dude, no!" Liam said.

"Okay...So... Theo?"

"Theo." Liam mimicked.

“Do you... I mean, Do you _like_ Theo?” Scott asked. Liam shifted in his seat nervously, head dropping in a minute nod. “And you kissed him?”

“...Yeah.” Scott’s eyebrows pinched thoughtfully. “Scott I didn’t-”

“How was it?”

“What?” Liam gaped.

“How was it?” Scott repeated.

“I...Are you serious?” Scott raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Dude I... that's not-” The pack blinked at him, entirely silent. Liam's cheeks flushed when he realized they actually expected him to answer. “It wasn’t the best.” He said slowly.

“Ha!” Stiles cheered. “Theo’s crap at kissing!!”

“No, it wasn’t... I didn’t exactly get a chance to find out. I kissed him and he uh...he punched me in the face.” There was a flurry of reactions from the pack. Malia threw her head back and let out a cackling laugh. Scott’s face moved back to concerned mother as if he wanted to reach through the tiny screen and pull Liam into a hug. Stiles muttered threats under his breath about killing Theo, Lydia questioned how bad _his_ kissing skills must be to get a punch for it and Mason... Mason spoke above the rest clear and succinct.

“What the _fuck_ did you do now?”

“Mase!” Corey hissed. “That’s not-”

“No dude really, how did you screw this up?” Mason ranted. “He calls you Pumpkin, he played golf for you! He sat through lunch with us for _you._ He said you confuse him! He clearly likes you how the hell did you manage to get him to _punch_ you.”

“I uh...may have been a little too confusing.” Liam said. “Look it’s all good. I punched him back and then we talked and now we’re good. I think... If... If you’re alright with that Scott?”

“Are you asking my permission after kissing him?”

“Technically I don't think it really counted as a kiss. More like a lip brush.”

“Like how you'd kiss your grandma?” Scott asked, wincing sympathetically.

“No, it was more, I tried to kiss him but the moment I touched him he punched me and then Chewie saved me and-”

“Chewie?”

“Oh yeah, we met Chewbacca.”

“Speaking of, and not to be rude to your whole... living area but...that place looks kinda... run down? to be Disney World.” Mason said. Liam looked behind him at the decrepit little motel room they'd managed to find on the edge of Orlando.

“Yeah...We're kinda not in Disney World anymore.” Liam said, thinking of the nice clean room they'd been forced to leave behind.

“Oh. I thought you said you got-” Mason said.

“The punching may have gotten us a two-year ban from Disney World.” Liam explained, turning his attention back to the pack sheepishly.

"I get the punching." Malia said. "What I don't get is why you kissed Theo. Was there a gun held at you or-"

"Malia." Scott hissed.

"It's a good question." Stiles said.

"I don't need a gun held at me to kiss Theo."

"So, are you going to do it again?" Scott asked. "The kissing?"

"I don't... That's not-"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lydia asked.

“If you and Prince Charming are shacking up, where is he?” Stiles hummed.

“No, he's not my- we're not shacking up we're not even... We just... There was a conversation that's it-”

“And a kind of kiss.” Scott said being unhelpfully helpful.

"I just wanted to talk to Mason." Liam said desperately. "Before he gets back-"

"Why'd you need to talk to Mason before he gets back?"

"You could always steal his car again." Mason muttered.

"You stole a car?" Scott gasped.

"Borrowed." Liam corrected. "And it's private."

"Why do you need to talk to Mason privately?"

"Stiles!" Liam snapped. "Will you just-"

"Come on, let them talk." Scott said. "We can go to the other room-" Scott shooed the others out of the room. Liam relaxed the moment they were out of shot, disappearing behind a door frame.

"You know...Most people answer the phone with 'Hello'. Maybe you should try it."

"I thought the same thing." Liam admitted with a soft sigh.

"So... What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about." Liam snorted. "What do I do now? I mean we talked but we didn't talk talk, like, nothings actually been said. Are we a couple if no one asked anyone out?"

"He knows we can still hear him, right?" Malia's voice came. Liam paled.

"I hate werewolves" He grumbled flopping his head down onto the table. He could hear Stiles asking what he was saying and Scott telling Malia off for listening.

"Why wha-"

"Just come back in." Liam sighed, he heard the scuttle of feet as the pack made their way back in. "We can do this over texts where they can't eavesdrop."

"If you want to talk about it now we can listen." Scott tried softly

"We can?" Malia said.

"I mean if you're thinking of asking him out then he'll be around a lot right so-"

"See! You were listening too!" Malia cheered.

"Well I mean not if he moves to Idaho." Mason said.

"Theo's moving to Idaho?" Scott asked.

"YES!" Stiles cheered. Liam squinted up at the screen bitterly as the pack shouted over each other, Stiles with outlandish reasons for why Theo could be moving to Idaho, Malia offering to help him pack if it would get rid of him faster while the others became an indistinguishable blur.

"You hadn't told Scott about Theo moving to Idaho, had you?" Mason asked.

"Not yet."

"You know I'd probably say that fell under full disclosure too."

"Thanks man. That's helpful." Liam said with a tired sigh. Liam heard the click of a key in the lock and span around, the pack went silent complete with Stiles letting out a muffled sound as if someone had gagged him to force him to shut up as Theo walked in, a bag of food dangling from his hand. Liam felt his heart give a pathetic little flutter as Theo's eyes met his, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Liam mimicked, lips pulling in a dopey grin. He heard what sounded like an aww coming from the phone. Theo's smile fell, eyes snapping to the small screen balanced against the duffle bag.

“Hey Theo.” Scott said, complete with a little wave. “How are you?” Theo's eyes snapped to Liam, brow arching as if wondering what sort of trap he'd walked into.

“I'm... Good.” He said slowly.

"That's...Good, Look I think we should probably talk about-" Liam's heart seized in his chest, hands flailing in a Stiles-esque manner as he rushed to hang up. The pack vanished in a quick blink as Liam hit the button Scott's voice cutting off. Theo was silent behind him as Liam stared at the now empty screen cheeks warm as he thought about what exactly Scott might have wanted to say.

"So, Food?" Liam asked finally, voice only a little squeaky. Theo wasted no time, apparently used to Liam's weirdness as he came over to the table, dropping the bag in front of Liam and pulling the other chair up so he could flop down into it.

Liam watched as Theo picked through the takeout boxes, dolling them out like it was a normal day and they hadn't confessed their confusion a few hours before and been stuck in a strange limbo since.

He shot a glare at the phone still propped up jauntily. He'd just wanted some advice and had instead managed to tell the entire pack he'd tried and failed at kissing Theo. Slowly Liam tilted his head so he could look at Theo, Liam's eyes widened when he was met with Theo already looking at him a small smile playing at his lips.

"Uh-" Liam hummed. "Hi." Theo cleared his throat, eyes shifting away.

"Already said that." Theo mumbled, nudging a box over towards him with the end of his chopsticks. "You gonna eat?" And really, with his track record, Liam thought that might be the best idea, he wouldn't be able to talk if he were shoveling food into his face. He snatched the box up, making a grab for a set of chopsticks.

The two ate in relative silence, eyes shifting to the other occasionally only to look away the instant they saw them looking. Liam was fairly sure he'd find it funny if it wasn't so pathetic. The night crept on, the two shifting around each other in an odd silence neither seemed to want to break. Or at least Liam thought, a silence they didn't know _how_ to break.

What was meant to happen? Another conversation where they reiterated that they might possibly like each other, or were they just meant to ignore it, go back to how things were before but with the knowledge that something else could happen. Liam chanced a glance at Theo as he hovered in the doorway of the bathroom toothbrush between his teeth as he looked out the window with glazed eyes. He wondered if Theo was as clueless as him about what was meant to happen next.

His call with Mason hadn't exactly been fruitful but he had managed one piece of advice. Liam twisted his hands in his lap taking a shaking breath as he realized he was going to have to be the one to break the silence and knew how he could do it.

"Sandcastles!" Liam said. Theo paused, slowly removing the toothbrush from his mouth as he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you broken again?" He asked leaning against the door frame with a small smirk and really, he had no right looking so condescending when he had toothpaste foam smeared around his mouth.

"Tomorrow, do you want to go to the beach? Tick off sandcastles, you said maybe another day last time I asked so-"

"Yeah, alright." Theo said. pushing off the door frame and disappearing back into the bathroom like it was no big deal. Liam stared at the vacant spot he left head tilted slightly.

 _Well, that was surprisingly easy_ He thought.

*

"I'm not building a sandcastle." Theo scoffed, stretched out on the sand barely bothering to look up as Liam hovered over him.

“Come on.” Liam whined. Theo tilted his head up to Liam, a frown forming.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Seriously, it's on the list so-”

“You know I've built sandcastles before, right?” Theo asked. “I _did_ grow up in California.”

“... But... The list.”

“If you want to build a sandcastle then build a sandcastle. There's no reason I have to-”

“I bet I can build a better one than you can.” Liam said. Theo tilted his head, sunglasses sliding down his nose enough for him to glare ruefully over the top of them.

“Are you really trying to challenge me to a sand castle building competition?”

“Yes.” Liam said bluntly. Theo's mouth snapped shut, jaw ticking as he narrowed his eyes at Liam. “If you're scared you'll lose then-”

“Goddammit fine. I'll beat you at a stupid sandcastle building competition.” Theo snapped, shoving himself up.

“I think you mean _try_ to beat me.”

“I said what I said.” Theo growled

*

“How did you make a Sphinx?” Liam asked, blinking down at Theo's little Egypt. Theo gave a small shrug, smirk tilting at his lips.

“Magic.” He hummed dryly. Liam crouched down, inspecting it slowly. There were three little pyramids, each with the pattern of stones etched into their exterior. Liam was fairly sure by the amount of sand clinging to the end of Theo's glasses he'd used the earpiece to score them out and the undoubtedly crowning achievement was the Sphinx spread low against the sand and taking up a good foot of Theo's sand display. The Chimera dropped down next to him, brushing a sandy finger over the Sphinx's ear with the delicacy an artist would use to put the finishing touch on a painting. “So, now that I've won the sand castle building comp-”

“Oh dude. No.” Liam said seriously. “Like... The Sphinx is cool but mine is cooler. There are tunnels.”

“Tunnels?” Theo echoed. “What the hell is cool about tunnels.” Liam didn't answer just moved away, leaving Theo and the miniature Egypt behind. He marched over to his masterpiece. Theo appeared beside him a moment later, shoulder brushing against Liam's as his eyes ran over it.

“The hell is that?” he asked, jabbing a finger at a large pile of sand.

“A volcano.” Liam said. It had been Liam's first attempt at a sand castle which had ended up resembling more of a molehill. With a small amount of work clearing out a crater in the center, it was a fairly decent volcano. The rest of it, however, was magnificent. A small series of fairly shoddy 'houses' stood but the real work of art was the tunnels, stretching out in every direction, twisting and turning like a maze. “Look, you can see through them.” Liam said, crouching to point at an archway hidden beneath ground level, Theo followed his finger, looking at the small arch with a frown.

“So, you built a moat with too many bridges for it to be useful?” Theo asked.

“What? No dude, they're tunnels! Secret tunnels!”

“Not very secret if you can see them from the street.” Theo said, picking up a sea shell and dropping it into the mouth of the volcano. “You really think this is better than my Sphinx?”

“Yes! Dude, look at how intricate this is it's-”

“You dug some holes, I did architecture. I win.”

“You don't get to decide that!” Liam said stiffly, he ran around his castle. “Look, they have a river here!”

“Translation: You built it too close to the sea and had to make a bigger moat by your city of moats so that it wouldn't all be washed away by the next wave.” Theo said. “I still win.” Theo hummed turning to walk away, Liam moved to follow him, too interested in proving Theo wrong to think that perhaps walking over a bunch of hollowed out sand bridges was not the best idea.

“Hey no! That's not fai-” Liam's foot disappeared as a bridge collapsed beneath him. The sudden four-inch drop was enough to throw him off his balance, arms windmilling as he went down with a startled yelp. His right hand hit the ground first, breaking through another, taller bridge which just left his hand dipping into the chilly water below where he'd dug low enough to reach the sea level. His other hand did not hit a bridge, it did, however, hit the volcano punching through it in a puff of sand.

Liam stared at his hand, wiggling his fingers as they met the air on the other side of his now ruined volcano. His attention was ripped from the carnage he'd caused by Theo letting out a bark of laughter. Liam flicked his head up to look at Theo who had no doubt turned at his yell. Liam really hoped he'd just seen the aftermath of the fall not the fall itself.

“Wow.” Theo chuckled. “That was-”

“Don't.” Liam said tersely. “I ruined my sand castle.”

“Aww are you going to cry?” Theo mused, strutting back over. He picked up the shell he'd dropped into the volcano earlier, one that Liam had apparently managed to punch to freedom and dusted the sand off of it in slow gentle movements, Ignoring Liam's small growl at his mocking. “You know, you falling in it actually improved it.” Theo said moving closer.

“You're an asshole. The tunnels were awesome.” Liam said stiffly. Theo dropped to a crouch in front of him, thumb and forefinger hooking around Liam's chin and tilting it up just so.

“Sure.” Theo said, smiling at Liam in a way that he knew meant his eyes would be crinkling happily behind the glasses. His other hand came forwards, plopping the now clean shell onto the top of Liam's head like a makeshift hat. “My Sphinx was better though.” Theo said apologetically. He stood without another word, turning back to make his way to the seats.

Liam clawed his hand down into the water, scooping up a handful of wet sand and launching it at Theo's back. It hit its target with a satisfying plop that had Theo freezing, shoulders tensed as he turned back slowly.

“Did you just-” Theo said. Liam scrambled up to his knees, ignoring the fact he broke another few bridges on his way, a new handful of damp sand clutched in his palm.

“Say my sand castle was better than yours or-”

“Or you're going to throw sand at me?” Theo asked. “What are you fi-” Theo broke off as another clump of sand slapped against him, sticking to his skin and slowly rolling down making his chest look like he was halfway through getting a mud bath.

“Say it.” Liam warned, moving for another handful.

“You really want to play this game?”

“Oh I really do.” Liam said. Theo nodded sagely. Liam reeled his arm back, letting another sand ball fly. The chimera darted out of the way leaving the projectile hitting the floor a few meters away with a wet thunk. Theo moved, sprinting down the beach towards the shoreline. He dropped to his knees, delving both hands deep beneath the watery sand. Liam's head snapped back to the small trove of wet sand hidden beneath him.

“Okay, no head shots!” Liam called, scrambling to collect more sand. “It'll hurt if it goes in our eyes and-” A wet slap hit the back of Liam's hair, sand dripped from the stands down in a cold trail along his back that left him shivering in disgust.

“Should have made the rules earlier.” Liam heard the whistle of wind as Theo launched his next projectile and dove out of the way, he didn't manage to avoid it entirely but it did only hit his ankle rather than his head, where Theo was apparently aiming for. Liam ran, dodging each sand ball Theo sent his way before he was skidding to a stop at the shoreline, the shallow waves lapping against his knees as he pulled out clump fulls of sand.

“We could avoid this if you just-”Liam threw himself out of the way from two lightning fast globs of sand launched his way. “-admitted my sand castle was cooler than yours.” Liam finished the sentence by launching a handful of sand at Theo who dodged it easily.

“You're so childish.” Theo huffed, his next sand ball hit Liam in the throat, spraying up his chin and down his chest. “Take the loss. I'm a better sand castle bu-” Liam ignored what he'd said moments before about headshots and managed to get Theo mid-word, sand spraying across his chin and into his mouth. He cackled as Theo choked, spitting out gritty sand and scrubbing his palm across his face to wipe what he could off.

“Oh, it's on.” Theo said with a fierce growl.

The two tore across the shore, ducking and diving beneath projectiles of sand and letting out loud strings of curses each time they would get hit. Liam couldn't say who was winning the war, Theo had more sand on him but Liam was fairly sure that was because he'd dived into the ocean to avoid an onslaught at one point before scuttling out like a strange crab as he ducked down every few steps to grab a new clump to send flying at Theo as he scrambled to get more himself.

A cackle broke past Liam's lips as he managed to hit Theo squarely in the face, he threw his head back in laughter as Theo coughed and spluttered. The laugh was his demise, Liam realized that as he felt Theo's shoulder connecting solidly with his side in a rough tackle that had them both hitting the damp sand hard enough to knock the breath out of Liam.

He flipped over, ready to scrambled away only for Theo to stop him with a knee pressed into the center of his back.

Theo grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it leaving Liam coming off the floor like he was perfecting his cobra pose. He waved a hand behind him, trying to slap Theo away which only made Theo laugh.

"Get off o-" Liam's shout was met with a mouthful of sand as Theo clapped a large dollop against his face, smearing it over with an itching pull like they were in some aggressive couples exfoliating session. With a righteous battle cry Liam tossed Theo off of him, with only a small amount of wolf strength.

Theo hit the ground, sliding across the sand like he was on ice.

"Cheater!" Theo growled.

Perhaps Liam had used more than a little wolf strength after all.

It didn't stop him, Liam tore after Theo, copying his move and grabbing him by the hair, rather than using his hand to bring the sand to Theo's face he just pushed Theo's face to the ground, rubbing it along the floor and dodging out as Theo swiped for him blindly.

"Say my sand castle was better!" Liam hissed. Theo paused in his struggle to stick a middle finger up. "Son of a bi-"

"A-hem." A throat cleared, loud and pointed leaving both boys freezing. Liam turned slowly, eyes catching on the family stood nearby, mother glowering down at them as she held her kids close to her. "Some people are trying to relax." She said hotly. Liam twisted to look at the rest of the beach, where it seemed almost all eyes were on the pair of them.

Theo used his momentary distraction to throw him off. He sat up, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

"Um... Sorry?" Liam tried. The woman gave a sniff, stalking away, dragging her children behind her.

"My sand castle was still better." Theo panted, swiping at his face roughly. Liam used both hands to scoop up a large mound of sand and dropped it on top of Theo's head. "Mature." Theo said, pushing himself to his feet and shaking out like a dog leaving splatters of sand flying out in every direction.

"Dude-" Liam complained, trying to shield himself from the onslaught.

"Oh what, now you care about getting sandy?" Theo snorted. "I'm gonna go wash this off." Theo said marching into the water and diving beneath it without any more warning. He came back a few moments later, hopping back to his feet. Liam watched as the sand washed down him making him look like he was melting. Theo splashed himself with the water, scrubbing the sand from his skin. It was only when Liam realized he was essentially watching Theo wash that he tore his eyes away again, flickering his gaze across the horizon, ignoring the itch of sand against his skin

"I bet I can beat you to the buoys." Liam said, nodding out to the little bobbing marker far in the distance. Theo turned, following Liam's gaze.

"Why the hell would I-"

"Go!" Liam shrieked, racing into the water. He heard Theo swearing as he overtook him and the mad splashing of water as he started moving.

*

By the time the two had stumbled back to their towels Liam didn't have enough energy to gloat about his victory and Theo seemed happy to return to lounging in the sun without Liam badgering him into challenges.

The afternoon was spent lazily, only moving to go and fetch lunch before they were right back to laying across their towels writing notes to each other in the sand between them. Notes which really just consisted of insults that got gradually more ridiculous as it went on and unflattering little drawings labeled with their names.

Even when they finally left the beach, after a sunset spent slurping at ice creams, they didn't drive far, a few miles up the coast, stopping just short of Jacksonville beach before Theo was rolling the truck to a stop. He tucked it between a row of palm trees that would hopefully hide the car enough that they wouldn't have any police telling them to move on.

The pair abandoned the car for long enough to find a store to waste their quickly dwindling money on a bottle of soda and an assortment of the cheapest snacks they could find before they were running back. Liam prepared the bed of the truck with the blankets while Theo pretended he wasn't stealing chips out of the bag while Liam wasn't looking and filled their newly acquired Gaston cups with fizzing liquid.

The two picked their way through the food while watching the waves roll across the sand and the tide turn as the moon shimmered against the surface of the water in silver streaks. Trading soft stories between them before they finally retreated to the warmth of the car, Theo stretching out across the back seat like any other night, Liam found his place in the passenger seat, relaxing it back and listening to the still present hum of the ocean.

“Do werewolves have a special bond with the sea?” Liam asked, looking at the roof.

“What?” Theo asked, voice bordering on pained. Liam flipped over, shuffling to the edge of his seat so he could peer across at Theo.

“I mean, the tide, it's run by the moon, right? So... Like... Does the changing of the tide affect us? Do we have like...a special-”

“Is that why you were so excited to meet Ariel? You thought she was your long lost cousin?” Theo mused.

“Don't be a dick, I'm just curious.”

“No. Liam. The moon affects everything, not just werewolves. The fact it changes the tide doesn't mean anything-”

“You sure? We could be water benders or something and not know it.”

“You could be an idiot and not know it.” Theo snorted.

“Ha-ha, you're hilarious.” Liam said dryly, moving a hand to scratch at his itchy scalp as Theo devoured his doughnut. He felt the remains of the sand he couldn't wash off catching beneath his nails as he scratched, gritty and uncomfortable.

“I think I need a shower.” Liam said with a frown. “I still have sand in my hair.”

“I think you'd need clippers to get the sand out of your hair.” Theo said. “I've got it in my eyebrows.”

“How do you know werewolves don't have a weird bond with the sea-” Liam started, Theo let out a low sigh.

“If we _did_ have a 'bond' with the sea then you'd know because it would have drowned me to get me out of this conversation by now.” Theo said. Liam climbed over to the driver's seat, reclining it until he could rest his forearms on the headrest and peer down at Theo.

“Seriously though. How do you know it doesn't give us some special power or-”

“Special power?” Theo asked lips twitching in a smile. “We're not superhero's Liam.”

“But like, it might. I mean, what if we heal faster than normal when in the water at high tide or something?”

“If you want to go test your water bending abilities then be my guest.” Theo said waggling a hand in the direction of the sea

“It's just a question.”

“As far as I know, no, we don't get any power-ups from any type of tide.” He hummed, letting his eyes fall closed. “Be cool if we did though.” He added softly making Liam grin.

The conversation lulled as Liam rested his chin on the top of the headrest looking down at Theo. His eyes were closed but Liam was fairly sure he had no intention of going to sleep. If he did he'd be cracking some joke about Liam's snoring. He was just peaceful, at ease in the quiet in a way he hadn't really been since 'you confuse me' had first passed his lips.

There was no need to fill the silence, no lingering awkwardness that had created it and maybe there should have been because Liam still had no idea what was happening between them. Liam's eyes flickered over Theo's face in a slow sweep, it had felt like a normal day for the most part but there had been moments, like when Theo had dropped the seashell onto Liam's head when he'd look at Liam making no attempt to hide the fondness in the expression and Liam's heart would flutter. Moments like the walk to the car when their shoulders had been bumping and hands knocking together every few steps and Liam knew that if he had the balls to reach out and take Theo's hand there was only about a fifty percent chance he'd get punched in the face for it.

It had been different with Hayden, there hadn't been time for second-guessing. They hadn't been able to spend time together being normal, not until after Liam was already sure they were together. They'd been forged in the fire and had a relationship to attest to that, starting in a sudden burst and flaring bright and sure.

Theo and Liam didn't have that, not anymore, they didn't have the burst of adrenaline that came from near death experiences to force them to just do something, they had the time to think, to over analyze, to get confused and go on more than just instincts. Maybe that was what Liam needed, the same dumb confidence that he'd had when he and Hayden had first started.

“Was this a date?” Liam blurted. The peace evaporated instantly, Theo's shoulders tightening as his eyes snapped open. Gaze flickering across Liam's face doing a fantastic impression of a deer in headlights. “Forget it.” Liam followed quickly, feeling his cheeks beginning to heat, he moved, ready to scramble back to his seat.

“Did you want it to be a date?” Theo asked quietly, Liam paused.

“I asked first.” Liam said childishly, lowering himself slowly back into his seat confident in the knowledge that Theo wasn't about to run away screaming at the suggestion they could have been on a date. Theo peered up at him with an unimpressed little arch to his brow.

“I was under the impression-” Theo said, voice a bored drawl. “-that to go on a date someone was actually meant to _ask_ for a date but if we can say something's a date without anyone having to ask then we should say yesterday was a date.”

“You want yesterday to be a date?” Liam asked, voice a soft squeak.

“Getting kicked out of Disney World is a much more interesting story for a first date than hanging out at a beach.”

“We built sand castles!” Liam objected.

“Sounds like the perfect second date.” Theo said. “Well, could have done with less sand-”

“Sands not that bad.”

“It gets everywhere.”

“Alright Anakin.” Liam said, Theo chuckled, low and soft leaving Liam's lips curling in a grin. "You know, you still haven't really answered my question. Was this a date?"

"And you still haven't said whether you want it to be." Theo said lightly.

"Again, I asked you first so-" Theo rolled his eyes dramatically

"God, You're a pain in my ass."

"I'd like to be." Liam muttered. Theo gave a strange little strangled cough as he choked on his own spit. "I mean- I'm sorry, I-"

"That foot just has permanent residence in your mouth, doesn't it?" Theo said voice shaking with laughter. Liam let his forehead drop against the headrest with a small whine.

"I'm pretty sure by now it's paid off its mortgage." He mumbled wondering if he tried hard enough he'd be able to melt down through the seats and out the base of the car.

"It was a date." Theo said. Liam's mind screeched to a halt in its pondering fingers curling around the headrest as he slowly raised his head to peer over it. Theo smiled up at him, soft and earnest, eyes crinkling gently. Liam could feel his heartbeat in his ears as his gaze followed the curl of Theo's lips.

“If I try to kiss you will you punch me again?” Liam asked softly, the smile froze on Theo's face, his breath coming out in a soft rush. Liam was quite proud of the reaction, watching as Theo swallowed dryly and his mouth opened and closed a few times wordlessly before he was even trying to look unaffected.

"You assuming I'd kiss you on the first date?" Theo said, voice a few miles shy of the cocky tone Liam was sure he was going for.

"I thought it was the second." Liam said, still just peering over the seat. Theo's lips twitched again.

"Still pretty early." Theo hummed, even as he pushed himself up onto his elbows bringing their faces closer together. "Don't want you to think I'm easy." Liam shifted, following Theo's lead and emerging from the safety the headrest provided, leaning his weight on his arms so he could tilt forwards over the back of the seat.

"If we can call anything a date then we could say the Grand Canyon was really our first date. So that would make this...like our ninetieth date."

"Well, I don't want to be a prude." Theo hummed thoughtfully, He stayed in his place just propped up from the seat. Eyes moving from Liam's eyes to his lips in a slow flicker that Liam would have to be blind to miss. Liam inched closer pausing when he felt the soft ghost of breath against his lips. His tongue darted out, heart beating hard against his rib cage. Theo's lips twisted in a smirk, as if he knew that the idea of crossing the last few centimeters was nerve-wracking enough to make Liam consider making a run for it.

"You know, you never did say if you'd punch me." Liam breathed.

"Guess you'll just have to find out." Theo said, eyebrow-raising challengingly. Liam teetered on the seat swaying a breath closer before he paused again, waiting for Theo to do something, close the distance or pull away. Theo stayed firmly in place, lips still tipped in an infuriating smirk.

“Are you going to do it or not?” He drawled, breath dancing across Liam's lips, smirk still tipping on his lips like a challenge. Liam was fairly sure that either way, whether he closed the distance or pulled back to stew in embarrassment and combust from the heat of his blush Theo would win. Liam drew in a shallow breath, heart pounding as his hands clenched around the headrest, If Theo was going to win whatever stupid game this was then Liam could at least get a kiss out of it. “Li-” He moved rushing forwards the last few centimeters eyes screwed shut like he was preparing for Theo to punch him again and smacked his lips solidly against Theo's chin.

“You know,” Theo said, a smirk on his face as he rubbed two fingers across the patch of his chin Liam had kissed as Liam reeled back with burning cheeks and humiliation smothering him.

“Oh my god.” He groaned.

“-I may not have kissed many people but I'm pretty sure that's not how you're meant to do it.” Theo continued.

“I'm going to go drown myself.” Liam decided, leaning back and scrambling for the door handle. Before he could reach it Theo was catching his arm.

"Never thought I'd say this to you-" Theo said, yanking Liam so hard he almost toppled over the back of the driver's seat and into the backseat. He managed to steady himself with a hand before he could tumble onto Theo's chest and raised his eyes to meet Theo's slowly as the hand around his wrist loosened, gliding up his arm leaving goosebumps in its wake. "But stop thinking so much." Liam let out a somewhat hysterical chatter of laughter.

"Right. I can do that. I can totally do that." Liam said with a jolting nod. The hand reached Liam's shoulder, snaking around the back of Liam's neck before it finally stopped, finding a home at the nape of Liam's neck, fingers curling into his hair. Liam swallowed.

“Calm down.” Theo instructed softly. Liam would have liked to point out two things, one, that Theo saying that while caressing the back of his head was very counterproductive and two that he really couldn't talk because Liam could hear his heart galloping equally as fast as Liam's own was. But with Theo still inching closer Liam couldn't even begin to string a sentence together.

He moved closer, nose nudging Liam's leaving the last of the air in his lung rushing out in a ragged puff. Theo continued forwards, lips pressing against Liam's leaving his brain screeching to a halt, only thoughts of Theo's lips in his mind as he kissed him once, twice A soft brush of warm lips and then he was retreating, only far enough to leave a hairs breath between them to Liam it still felt like too much.

Liam threw all caution out the window as he leaned forwards again, following the warm breath on his lips to find Theo's. He was happy to find he didn’t miss this time.

Kissing Theo was nothing like he thought it would be in that it was easy. Simple. His brain shut up and he just enjoyed the feel of Theo's lips, soft and warm moving against his. It wasn't like jumping off a cliff or terrifying. It was more like the moment a skydivers parachute was opened, the lurching tug of your stomach before you found yourself suspended in the air. Looking out over everything and knowing everything was going to be okay.

Liam shifted, trying to move closer, his knee pressed against the backrest of the seat leaving it giving an ominous crack. Liam would have happily ignored it but Theo was pulling back, breathing shallowly between them.

“If you break my truck trying to make out with me I'm gonna kick your ass.” Theo breathed.

"Right, right sorry-" Liam said, moving back far enough so Theo's hands were dropping off of him. His eyes burning into the side of Liam's face as he shifted in the front seat wondering if crawling between the gap in the chairs to meet Theo in the backseat would be acceptable behavior or not.

"You coming back here or do I have to come to you?" Theo said lightly. Liam scrambled into the backseat a bit too eagerly if Theo's laugh was anything to go by. He didn't move from where he was sprawled across the seats leaving Liam nowhere to go but on his lap.

"Hey." Liam said grinning dopily. Theo's hands found Liam's waist as he sat up, curling his body towards Liam's.

"Hey." Theo mimicked, voice disappearing into a kiss as he caught Liam's lips in his.

It felt different, without the barrier of the front seat between them. Leaving the kisses turning hungry and desperate as their hands were free to roam. Liam's traced the way Theo's muscles would shift and roll as he pushed closer and memorized the hum of his heart.

It was dizzying, leaving Liam's head swimming like when Theo would drive too fast and everything would fly past the window too fast to focus on one thing for long. He couldn't focus on what he liked more, the warmth of Theo's lips and the way he tasted like mint or the soft gasps he'd give whenever Liam's teeth would catch at his lower lip. He just knew he wanted more. Liam tugged at Theo's shirt and Theo happily obliged, pausing kissing long enough to tug it over his head and toss it into the front seat before he was back, lips moving against Liam's as Liam's fingers skirted over Theo's back feeling the smooth skin and tugged at his hair, still gritty with sand.

Theo turned his attention to Liam's neck, teeth grazing along the tendon, fingers dipping beneath the hem of Liam's shirt so skirt across the skin. The car was too hot was the excuse Liam would give Mason if he were to ask why Liam had been more than happy to let Theo tug his shirt over his head and throw it to join his somewhere in the front.

Theo made no move to lean back in for another kiss, hands finding their way back to Liam's hips. Thumb tapping softly against his skin, once, twice. As he took a few heavy breaths.

“You alright there, Pumpkin?” Theo asked, voice raspy and lips swollen in a way that made it take Liam far too long to drag his gaze away from them and actually process the words.

“Yeah. Yeah. You?” Liam said, Theo's thumb tapped against his hip again, hair mused and cheeks flushed.

"What do you think dumbass?" Theo said, leaning forward to capture Liam's lips again, Liam could feel the way they twisted up in a grin.

They were a storm. With lightning passing through their lips. Their breaths, ragged and panting were like roars of thunder, crashing each time the lightning would end. Liam's heartbeat was the rain, pattering like a flash flood on a tin roof and Theo's hands, his hands were the carnage storms brought. they were wildfires brushing across each bit of skin they touched, burning and bright and leaving the knowledge that once the flames licked against it, the area would never be exactly the same. Their bodies were the wind, shaking and unsure, destined to follow the storm.

 


	33. Jonas Brother 3D concert experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So if you don't follow me on Tumblr or missed the post then this is a PSA to you guys about this chapter.  
> I chose to continue the story from chapter 32 as I decided that it felt too early for the stuff that happened in 'The Storm' a huge thank you for extrasteps for writing it though as she did an amazing job.  
> You can take 'The Storm' as either a dream Liam had, or, as an alternate ending that for some reason isn't mentioned in this chapter.  
> Sorry for the confusion.

Ever since being turned Liam had decided the worst thing about being a werewolf, Minus the almost constant near-death experiences, was the sense of smell. Sure, the enhanced hearing could suck at times but it was fairly easy to just...not focus on the sounds outside the room you were in. It was simple to focus on one small thing, a heartbeat, the ticking of a clock, until the sense felt fairly normal. Scent, however, was almost impossible to ignore.

It wasn't just the bad scents, because sure, walking past, or into, any public toilet was enough to leave Liam gagging but the good scents, the ones that used to bring comfort could sometimes be strong enough to bring on a migraine as if he'd spent the past 12 hours in a Lush store snorting bath bombs.

It was the way Mason cologne left his stomach churning and how sometimes, when he'd walk past someone he'd get a sickening whiff of their emotions that left his nose itching like he needed to sneeze.

Not only was his sense of smell a pain in the ass, but other werewolves sense of smell also seemed to be out to get him. With how Scott would scent his chemosignals and try to fix problems Liam hadn't even realized he was having yet, or how Brett had always seemed to use it like a game, poking and prodding until his nostrils would flare as he caught Liam's anger and he'd smirk like he won.

Overall, the enhanced sense of smell was just... not fun. It wasn't something Liam wanted and really, he barely used it intentionally, he'd much rather just listen for danger than smell for it. But the thing about scent was that, unlike the hearing, he couldn't turn it off.

However, waking up surrounded with the scent of fir and citrus Liam could barely remember why he ever had any ill-feelings towards the sense, because surely, anything that let him wake up feeling like he was literally being hugged by Theo's scent couldn't be a bad thing.

Liam could hear the soft hum of Theo's breathing and feel his chest rising and falling slowly beneath his own. He blinked his eyes open, finding his face burrowed into Theo's neck like he was some sort of vampire.

He thanked his healing as he shifted back, positive that without it he'd have a hard time ever moving again from the awkward position he'd slept in. Knee's still braced either side of Theo's thighs and back curled uncomfortably for him to fit his head beneath Theo's jaw. Liam moved slowly, joints creaking uncomfortably wondering how the hell he'd ever managed to fall asleep at such a position.

One look to Theo told him that the chimera would probably be wondering the same thing once he woke up. His neck flopped back between the dip in the headrest at an angle that almost made it look broken, lips parted and a small trail of drool leaving one corner.

Liam felt a smile forming as his eyes flickered over Theo's sleeping form.

He'd made out with Theo. Hell, he'd rutted on the older boys' lap like a horny teenager. Which, true, he may be just that but it didn't make the thought any less daunting knowing that he'd actually turned into the sort of person who got to second base in the backseat of a car where anyone could walk past and see them.

Liam's eyes flickered to Theo's lips, still parted as he breathed soft and even, and Liam was sure he shouldn't be bitter that he wasn't snoring but honestly, it would be nice if Theo could snore just once so Liam could return the mocking. They looked normal, the same as they always did, pink and full and shouldn't there be something, some kind of tell, a little sign dangling off his cupid bow that said 'hey I made out with Liam last night'. With Theo's neck stretched back the way it was Liam could see the distinct lack of marks that Liam knew for a fact he had left the night before quickly moving enhanced healing to near the bottom of the con list of pros and cons of being a teenaged werewolf.

His tongue darted out across his lips, as if he'd still be able to taste Theo on them, eyes roaming Theo's neck as he tried to figure out just how hard he'd have to suck and bite for a hickey to be semi-permanent. That's if Theo would _want_ to have a repeat of the kissing thing. What if he didn't? What if Liam was a terrible kisser, what if Theo was straight?

Liam let out a small snort of laughter at the last thought, he was fairly sure that no straight guy would be quite so happy to have an enthusiastic Liam sucking on their neck in the backseat of the truck.

So, Theo wasn't straight but that still begged the question, would he be interested in a repeat performance? He shook his head, not only had Theo said he could kiss him he'd been the one to actually end up doing it after Liam's first failed attempt, he'd also invited Liam into the backseat. Theo probably, maybe, hopefully, was on the same page as Liam, a page that read like Oliver Twist asking for more food. Liam chewed his lip, eyes flickering to the front seats, his phone screen glinted against the Florida sun as it sat out on the dash.

He'd like to say Theo would be likely to say something and screw it all up. That he'd make it awkward and leave them both swallowing their words and shying away from one another until Theo was leaving for Idaho and Liam was finding out exactly what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest. But, well, Liam liked History, and if their history told him anything it was that he'd be the one to screw it up. He'd say something wrong, or say nothing at all. Or assume the wrong thing and leave them both embarrassed, or more, Liam embarrassed when he assumed they were dating and Theo admitted they were just screwing around.

Liam's eyes shifted back to Theo. Were they dating? Theo technically agreed to a first? Or was it second? or ninetieth? Date. Liam really wasn't sure what they'd eventually settled on. Ninetieth date was really dating, that was like, dating dating, anniversary style dating. First date was still something you could so easily be ghosted after. It was a test run, a 'do we mesh at all' What if Liam was ready for the ninetieth date and Theo was only on the first date, what if-

 _I need to talk to Mason,_ Liam thought desperately. If only so Mason would stop him from over-thinking everything and making it worse than it had to be. He looked back to the phone.

Leaving Theo to wake up alone seemed like a dick move. He was sure even Theo would overthink if he woke up to his maybe date and temporary 'roommate' nowhere to be seen. Unless, he got breakfast, that was a legitimate excuse to leave the car. He could leave a note.

But what would the note say? What exactly do you put in a note to explain you've gone to get breakfast for you and your sort of date person. Would Theo expect a kiss at the bottom? Or would that be too forward? Would Liam be expected to bring flowers back or-

Maybe. Liam decided, if he just went _really_ fast, he could have a speed 'calm me down' conversation with Mason, get breakfast and return to the car before Theo even woke up. It wasn't like Theo was the healthiest of sleepers, he'd probably happily sleep another few hours as long as he didn't have a nightmare.

That way Liam wouldn't have to leave a note, or even talk to Theo before Mason had explained backseat-make-out-morning-after etiquette. He nodded to himself, lips pulling down in an impressed little turn. It was a decent plan, he was a werewolf, he could be fast.

Liam scrambled, moving to throw himself off of Theo's lap, between the seats, grab his phone and dive out the car for the hurried phone call. Only for his plan to be foiled before it begun. He let out a yelp as his head collided with the roof of the truck, closer than he expected thanks to being perched on Theo's lap. He reeled forwards again, trying to get his head away from the pain only for his forehead to hit with a solid clump against Theo's leaving another flare of pain snapping through his head and Theo waking up with a string of curses. Liam tossed himself back, trying to avoid a third knock on the head as Theo's hand came to meet his head. His butt tipped off of Theo's knee's, bent legs doing little to help his balance as he tumbled down, slipping between the back seat and front console with a loud thump. He hit the floor of the truck, body folded like a camp bed, ankles still splayed either side of Theo's legs as he tried to wiggle himself free.

"What the-" Theo grumbled, voice raspy with sleep. Liam raised his eyes slowly, meeting Theo's gaze sheepishly from his prison between the sheets. The chimera scrubbed the blossoming red mark on his forehead, squinting tiredly down at him. "What are you..." Theo broke off, mouth hanging open as Liam could see the questions spinning behind his eyes. "No, you know what, too early." Theo decided. Moving his hand from his bruised head to wipe the drool from the side of his mouth. Liam watched, helplessly as Theo looked down at him eyebrow arched in confusion. Not a single hint of 'We made out last night' nerves showing on his face. "Breakfast." Theo said. "then you can explain-" He waved a hand in Liam's general direction. "-This."

*

By the time Theo was finally driving them away from their hidden place amongst the palm tree's Liam was no less confused about what they were doing. Theo was acting normal, laughing at Liam as he tried to wiggle himself out from his prison trapped between the seats and moving on as if Liam hadn't apparently fallen asleep on him at some point during a make-out session. Or as if there had been no make-out session at all.

Liam would worry he'd dreamt the whole thing were it not for the fact he could remember a distinctly dirtier dream, growing fainter with the second and he hadn't woken up on Theo's lap. It happened, and really, that should be all that mattered, that Theo had not only let Liam kiss him but agreed to a date and then ended it by making out with him but, well... Liam couldn't figure out what it meant.

In fact, the only thing he thought he understood better that morning than the night before was turtles, and how they felt when they're trapped on their backs. And he honestly felt jealous of them, because sure, maybe they would end up dying but at least they just had to deal with gulls eating them alive and not the cackling laughter of a guy they like as they watch them fail to turn back over.

The road soared past outside the windows, Theo tapping a beat against the wheel as he drove, for once, it wasn't that of his heart but just of the song playing softly on the radio. Liam chewed his lip eyeing his phone, still sat on the dash, sliding precariously every time Theo took a turn.

He couldn't call Mason with Theo in the car, or even within hearing distance. Which meant he was on his own. Liam took a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs slow and steady as he tried to come up with a new plan. A plan that hopefully wouldn't end in him being lodged between the seats of Theo's car with two lumps forming on his head.

A small part of his brain said to him 'just ask' to turn to Theo and say 'what are we?' Or at the very least 'will we make out again in the future?' It sounded an awful lot like Mason but was drowned out by another voice. A voice that sounded a lot like Corey telling him to just go with it, to convince Theo on another date and kiss him as if there was no doubt about what they were doing. There was a last voice, quieter than the Mason voice that he was fairly sure sounded like Stiles that whispered once 'crash the car then you don't have to worry about it' Liam shoved voice number one and three to the side.

He could ask Theo on a date. Breakfast dates were a thing, right? Or more, brunch. They could go to brunch. Somewhere fancy perhaps, somewhere that Theo would know instantly was a date. Liam grabbed his phone, surfing for something date-like for them to do near the area. Theo whistled along to the music. It wasn't long before he found somewhere, it looked nice enough to be considered date material but not too nice that he feared they'd be kicked out for the sand still no doubt lurking in their hair and the dirty sneakers they both wore. With one more deep breath, Liam spoke.

"If you turn up here we can go for breakfast at-"

"Nope." Theo said jauntily. Like he wasn't crushing Liam's dreams with the single word.

"Nope?"

"There's a McDonald's up ahead and-"

"Or, we could go to this place, it's way nicer than Mc-"

"We haven't got the money to go anywhere nicer than McDonald's." Theo snorted. "So just-" Liam sneered in distaste. McDonald's wasn't somewhere for a second, or maybe third, or maybe nearing hundredth date. It didn't say 'let's make out again'. If anything, it said 'I want you to die young of obesity and heart disease'.

"Dude no." Liam decided. He was going to get his brunch. "I'm not eating there again not after-" Liam broke off as Theo's eyes flickered to him, a question in his eyes. Liam swallowed thickly, wondering how to say 'after we got to second base'. Was it second base with a guy? Technically Theo didn't have breasts, but Liam _had_ touched his chest did that count or-

"After?" Theo prompted, voice low and amused as if he knew exactly where Liam's train of thought was going.

"After how much McDonald's we've eaten so far this trip." Liam said, Theo snorted, like he didn't believe Liam for a single second.

"Well, that's what happens when you blow all our money on-"

"Wait what, when did I blow all our money? I'm not the one who got those lame Gaston cups-"

"They're great." Theo said stiffly, Liam wondered how he could ever be scared of Theo when he was the kind of person to actually actively defend buying Gaston mugs. "And you're the one who got us kicked out of Disney world, which wasted a few hundred-"

"Woah Woah Woah! You punched me! I had nothing to do with us getting kicked out-"

"You made me punch you." Theo scoffed.

"I made you?" Liam chuckled bitterly "I did not make you. You could have-"

"Yeah, you made me." Theo said. "So, you're just going to have to deal with Mc-" And honestly, screw Theo and stupid brunch, as long as they weren't going to McDonalds Liam would be happy.

"I'm not eating another egg McMuffin for breakfast."

"Then get something else."

"Theo, that's not-"

"We don't have any money, Liam. I doubt we even have enough gas money to _get_ To New York let alone do anything while we're there so just-"

"Wait, we're not going to New York?"

"I didn't say that." Theo said placatingly. "We just need to be careful with money, really careful. Sell your kidney careful."

"We're not selling my kidney!"

"Then shut up and let us go to McDona-"

"Look, there's a superstore!" Liam said, jabbing a finger at the signpost as it flashed past. "We can go and get like a bunch of food that will keep so we don't have to buy more." And then perhaps Liam could trick Theo into having an actual picnic. That was romantic right? Picnic's, it could be a budget date.

"Fine. But we're writing a list."

*

Even with the list Theo eyed each item on the shelf like buying it could lead to a death sentence. Instead of turning to survey the rest of the aisle. Arguing with Theo over money really hadn't been how he'd hoped the morning would go but all in all, it wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't awkward. Just irritating.

It wasn't that Liam didn't understand running out of money sucked but they'd done okay so far. They could find another casino, or another acting job that didn't end in someone almost getting pimped out. Even if worst came to worst and they really couldn't get any more money and ran out then yeah, it would suck, but it wasn't like they'd end up living on the streets.

They'd probably just end up bored and bickering until Liam's Mom came to beat their asses for being so irresponsible and dragged them home by their ears to face a few weeks of grounding. And Theo wouldn't even have to deal with that, he could go back to his place, or disappear off to Idaho. Either way, he could leave Liam to deal with the brunt of his worried mother.

And at least it would be a good story to tell in the future. How they got stranded on the other side of the country with naught but each other and a truck that ran out of gas. It'd be an interesting end to an epic adventure.

While Theo continued to bargain hunt with the ferocity of Liam's Nan on Black Friday Liam busied himself with squinting at the only other occupant of the aisle trying to figure out why he felt like he knew him. It was a boy around their age, wearing jeans that looked so skinny Liam was sure he'd never be able to have kids and a flop of hair that would have suited someone from a boy band.

Liam had just decided that the Jonas brother just happened to have one of those faces and was readying to turn back to Theo and insist he hurry the hell up when the kid turned. His eyes swept right past Liam as if he were a ghost, landing on Theo. A smile formed on his face, slow and sure like a sunrise leaving Liam's eyebrow arching and lip curling.

"Hey!" He called, marching over, basket swinging from his arm. "Theo, that you man?" Liam reeled back, eyes snapping to Theo as Theo was finally drawn from his bargain hunting, eyes finding the Jonas brother and brow crinkling. Liam had a moment where he was ready to laugh because sure, a random somewhat attractive guy may know Theo's name but Theo clearly didn't know him when the confusion clouding Theo's gaze cleared and a smile lifted on his face, soft and lift.

"Austin?" Theo said, shoving their basket of cheap food into Liam's arm's like he was little more than a coat rack and moving over to meet the Jonas brother. Liam scrambled after him. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Dude, I'm not the one who's meant to be in Cali." Austin said with a laugh, clapping Theo on the shoulder as if they were old friends. Liam was fairly sure It was weird to feel insulted that _Austin_ didn't immediately get a punch in the face for the friendly movement and yet he could feel a growl building in his chest. He shoved it down, settling instead for glowering at the stranger.

"Yeah well, we got sidetracked." Theo said.

"Yeah, I can see that. " Austin said with another bright laugh, his eyes finally settled on Liam, smile only growing as he reached out to pat Liam's arm like he had done Theo's a moment before, entirely unperpetrated at the glower Liam was sending his way. "Cougar Bait! Good to see you again buddy. How you guys been? How was the uh...Was it a water park you were going to?"

"Cougar ba-" Liam began to question.

"It was great." Theo said eagerly. "Liam almost cried because the slides were too high but-"

"No, I didn't."

"Sure, you didn't, Pumpkin." Theo snorted, not even taking his eyes off of Austin. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Dakota?"

"We did." Austin said. "Dude we've hit like... five states at least since I last saw you."

"And when was that?" Liam asked. Both boys ignored him.

"Are you hanging around here for a while?"

"Well-" Theo started.

"No." Liam said, once again he was ignored.

"Oh man come on. We're doing a gig over at Ronnie's, you should come."

"We haven't really got the money to get into a-"

"Dude, I'm in the band." Austin snorted, slapping Theo's arm again. Liam grit his teeth, glowering as the arm didn't move and instead Austin shouldered Liam out of the way to stand at Theo's side, arm slipping around his shoulders as he herded him down the aisle like a sheep. "I can get you in for free." And really, it explained the jeans.

"You're the manager." Theo said. Liam's only solace was that Theo at least cast a bemused glance at the arm now wrapped around him.

"Still in the band technically." Austin said. "Look, it'll be a great night, I swear. You gotta hear these guys play, they're sweet. I can get you in for free and, band gets free drinks so I'll just say you're with us."

"We really-"

"Dude come on, I wanna hear about the water park. I mean, if you're willing to kill an old bird for looking at Cougar bait there then I gotta know what it was like when he was walking around in swim trunks."

"Wait, you're the Jonas brother from the laundromat?" Liam hissed, scurrying to Theo's other side to glare passed him at Austin, who still had a hand on Theo.

"The Jonas brother?" Austin asked, still laughing. Liam eyed the hand that was still round Theo's shoulders and wondered if it were possible to choke to death on a laugh. "Which brother do you think I am, please don't say Kevin."

"The douchey one." Liam answered bluntly. Theo's head snapped to him, eyebrows climbing into his hairline in shock even as Austin bowed over in laughter.

"Oh man, the guys'll love him, you have to come. Come on, I got food back at the hotel, you can meet the guys, we'll chill and then tonight we'll go to the best gig you'll ever see."

"Thanks, but-" Liam started, Theo turned back to Austin, cutting Liam off mid-sentence.

"A gig's like a concert, right?" Theo said.

"Yeah man. Venue can fit like... three four hundred or something, not quite as big as we want it but definitely good."

"Alright, yeah, let me pay and then we can-"

"I got it, I only wanted to buy this anyway-" He dangled a can from his free hand. "Didn't have any at the hotel and I always feel like a right dick paying for one item on a card."

"You want to pay for our shopping?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, why not. Dude, we still talk about you telling off that chick for looking at Cougar bait like every day. It'll be like me paying you back for the laughs you gave us."

Whilst Austin continued herding Theo towards the checkout Liam stayed back, glaring daggers at the pairs back as he scooped random items from the shelves and dropped them into the basket. If he was going to not only be forced to give up on his plan to woo Theo for the day but also have to watch some Jonas brother lookalike hanging off his arm then the least he could do was get some free stuff from it.

*

Liam was fairly annoyed to say that Austin's band was actually quite nice, not to mention a lot richer than he'd thought when he'd seen them disappearing into their van when they first met. Theo had been welcomed like a king, with pats on the back as they all laughed about his 'don't look at cougar bait' speech while Liam made himself busy picking through the room service platters they'd ordered and regretting the missed picnic opportunity.

It wasn't too long before Liam found himself being drawn into a conversation with the drummer, a girl in a flowery summer dress and heals he was sure even Lydia would have trouble walking in, while Theo was being 'introduced' to the instruments. Something that usually Liam would find hilarious, just because of the somewhat desperate looks Theo was sending his way as if to say 'help me' as Austin held out a guitar and said 'This is dagger'.

As it was though, Austin's hand seemed to have a permanent home on some part of Theo's back or shoulders and well, Austin could introduce Theo to a triangle called 'Penelope' for all Liam cared. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself as Liz tried her best at holding his attention while he shoveled food into his mouth and the rest of the band looked between Liam and Liz and Theo and Austin like they were a particularly fast-paced tennis game.

The only time Theo extracted himself from Austin's side was when they were finally leaving for the gig and there wasn't enough room for both of them, the band and all the instruments in the van.

"We could not go." Liam tried as he climbed into Theo's truck. Austin waved cheerfully from the van.

"Follow us yeah?" He yelled. Theo nodded.

"Why would we not go?" Theo asked, starting the truck as Austin's van crackled to life.

"I dunno. I mean, if you don't want to go then-"

"I want to go." Theo said. Liam bit his lip to stop a string of curses coming out.

They'd kissed, things were meant to be easy. Theo wasn't meant to be letting some random laundromat Jonas brother touch him up.

"It'll be fun." Theo said, lips tilting in a soft smile as his eyes strayed from the road to Liam. Liam felt an answering smile slip onto his face before he could even think about it.

"Alright." Liam said.

*

It was not fun. Sure, the gig hadn't technically started yet but that only made it worse because Liam knew they'd be spending even longer there. The first hour had left Liam being ordered around by a cheery Austin as they carried the equipment from the van and into the venue while Theo sat back with one of the free drinks, smirking into the glass like he thought it was hilarious that Liam had been tricked into manual labor.

Even when they had officially set up and people had started pouring in Theo stayed next to Austin, hanging by the bar.

Liam knew, logically, there was nothing stopping him from going over and just joining Theo and Austin, but he was also fairly sure that If he went within a ten-foot radius of Austin and Austin's hand found Theo's shoulder again he'd probably end up punching him.

The opening act was at least … interesting. Liam wouldn't say good but they definitely had a stage presence. One even stage dived. Sure, only about three people caught them but it was enough to keep the guy from falling on his face.

Liam had no idea where the rest of Austin's band had disappeared to but Liz at least seemed to take pity on him. He wondered for a while if she was a werewolf and could smell the self-pity oozing from him every time he cast a glance over to Theo and Austin and she was staying at his side because she simply just didn't want to leave a sad teenaged werewolf standing alone at a crappy gig.

"Here." Liam blinked as Liz pushed a drink into his hand, wondering when she'd gone to the bar.

"Oh, uh... thanks." Liam said, taking a long gulp more for something to do than for thirst reasons. His eyes flickered towards Theo again, laughing at something Austin said. His eyes found Liam almost the instant Liam looked, lips twitching in a smile as if Liam was going to be happy he was flirting right in front of him.

"So, you ever think about joining a band?" Liam forced his gaze back to Liz as she touched his arm to get his attention.

"No?" Liam said honestly. "I mean, when I was like eight me and my friend wanted to be Rockstars but then we grew out of it so-"

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I used to know a bit of guitar I guess." Liam said with a little shrug, resisting the urge to look back round to Theo.

"Awesome." Liz said, rose lips lifting in a smile. "You want to dance?"

"What?" Liam asked. Liz laughed, soft and hypnotic, fingers threading around Liam's wrist, pulling him gently towards where people were actually listening to the music.

"Come on, show me how they dance in California." Liam's mind flew back to the club with Theo, as the pair of them disco danced their way across the dance floor, a snort rose in his throat. "See! That's the spirit." Liam's eyes moved to Theo once again, wondering whether he'd be up for making a fool of himself without copious amounts of Dodo's alcohol sloshing in his stomach. The idea vanished the moment he caught sight of him still talking to Austin, heads bowed together a small smile twisting at his lips.

Liam felt his own lips turning into a bitter frown, jealous flickering at him.

"You know grouchy isn't the best look on you." Liz said, drawing Liam's attention once more as she gave another soft tug on his arm leaving Liam turning away from Theo. "Let me let you in on a little secret cougar bait, Gigs, they're basically parties, and parties are fun. So, stop scowling like someone's killed your puppy and dance with me."

"You know my names not actually Cougar Bait, right?" Liam said lightly. Liz gave Liam a once over.

"It may not be your name but I'd say it suits you." She hummed.

"Thanks, I think?"

"You're adorable." Liz said with a soft laugh. "Now come on." Liam had no to time to form a reply before he was being properly tugged forwards, Liz met him halfway, arm looping around his neck as she began to dance. Or more, grind. Liam waved his hands at his side, trying to figure out where it was safe to put them before he finally settled on her waist. "There we go." She praised. "You don't do this often do you?"

"My friend, Mason, dances enough for both of us. I'm usually the flight attendant."

"Do you mean the wingman?"

"Same thing." Liam said. Liz pulled a face like she wanted to call him out on how it was really not the same thing before she decided against it.

"Okay well, Tonight you're the pilot."

"I don't know how to fly." Liam said. Liz let out an undignified cackle of laughter.

"Oh Honey, you're so cute." She snorted. Liam grinned sheepishly back at her. Liz evened out her expression. "Okay. So, flying 101 starts now." She took a small step back, leaving Liam dropping his arms awkwardly to his sides. "Lesson one, loosen up." She gave a dramatic full body shake, arms waving and head wobbling from side to side as she made a sound like a braying horse, hair flying every which way before she stopped as suddenly as she started. "Come on, loosen up."

"I'm not doing that." Liam said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Lesson zero, always listen to your instructor otherwise you'll crash the plane."

"I didn't realise we'd taken off yet." Liam said. Liz snorted.

"Are you actively trying to make this difficult for me?"

"Possibly." Liam admitted. Liz reached out again, taking Liam's arms and waggling them for him.

"See, it's easy." She hummed. Liam rolled his eyes but gave in, giving a halfhearted shake. "There we go! Doesn't that feel better." She said, dropping Liam's arms to give another shake of her own. Wobbling like a blow-up car sale sign. "Neigh with me Baity." She let out another sound that had Liam unsuccessfully biting back a laugh.

"You're really weird." Liam said.

"Ouch." Liz said.

"It's a compliment." Liam said. "I think."

"Are you going to neigh or are you going to flatter me, because honestly, I'm good with either right now." She said. Liam gave a small laugh, licking his lips as he gave in and shook his head. His hair was definitely getting too long, hitting him in the eyes as he swung his head from side to side and let his mouth go lax and letting out a strange sound. Liz gave a delighted cheer.

Liam was fairly sure they spent far too long standing in the center of the dance floor shaking their limbs and making strange braying sounds. Even so, he didn't really mind, it was definitely better than standing in the corner glaring at Austin.

Cool really wasn't the right term for Liz, not when she was shaking, or when she finally got Liam to actually dance but he couldn't think of a term that made any more sense. The floor slowly filled up as more people entered the venue and the ones at the bar decided to join those on the dance floor.

Liz blurted out random lyrics, admitting she didn’t actually know any of the band's songs. Either no one noticed she was singing cotton eyed Joe in the rough tune of the song that was actually being played or they just didn't care.

Her arm had found its way back around his neck, his hands on her waist as they shuffled in a ridiculous mix of a shake and a dance. Heads bent close as they shouted in each other's ears to compensate for the loud music.

"You ready for lesson seven?" Liz asked, lips brushing Liam's ear.

"Definitely." Liam said.

"Okay, So Lesson seven. Whatever you do, don't drop that thun thun-nun." She said seriously making Liam snort out a laugh.

"What's Lesson eight, Bop it?" Liz cackled in his ear, almost headbutting him as she shook with laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's do the hokey pokey and you turn around."

"Of course." Liam hummed, grinning over Liz's shoulder. "How could I be so stupid."

"It's a common rookie mistake, that's why I'm here to teach you." Liz said. Liam snorted, moving a hand off of her waist to take her hand.

"Turn around then." Liam said, spinning his hand, Liz spun beneath their hands, head tossed back in laughter. As she came back to face him Liam copied the movement. Twirling under their arms. As he finished he brought Liz's arm back around his neck.

"See, you do know how to have fun!" She said. Liam gave a small shrug.

"I guess flying lessons aren't so bad." Liz smiled, cheeks dimpling like it was the best compliment she'd ever been given. "Thanks for making me dance."

"Thanks for not making me shake alone like a right freak." She said. "It would have been embarrassing." Liam laughed, letting Liz drop her forehead to his shoulder. "Besides, you looked like you needed cheering up."

"Who says you did cheer me up?" Liam asked. Liz shifted.

"Well if this didn't cheer you up maybe the fact your boyfriend's watching and looks like he wants to kill me will." Liz said. Liam turned embarrassingly fast, chin butting Liz's head as he moved so he could see Theo through the crowds, glass in hand eyes dark as he watched them. Austin still nattering away at his side, arm thrown out across the bar behind Theo. Liam felt the smile on his face slipping.

"He's uh... he's not my boyfriend." Liam said. Trying to keep his voice steady. A splintering sounded, too quiet for any human to hear but it was enough to have Liam's eyes widening a moment before the glass In Theo's hand shattered, spraying out in a million pieces.

Blood dripped to the ground almost immediately, seeping from Theo's palm as he turned and made his way towards the bathroom without even another glance at Liam, or an apology to one of the many people he'd covered in tiny shards of glass.

"I don't think he knew that." She said calmly. Liam let out a nervous laugh.

"No, it's...I gotta..." Liam said, shifting out from beneath Liz's arm. "He uh might need some-"

"Go on." Liz said, making a shooing motion. "I should round up the band anyway, we'll be going on in a minute. Thanks for the dance Cougar Bait." Liam nodded gratefully, twisting to shoulder through the crowd as he followed Theo.

A smear of blood stood out on the closest bathroom door telling Liam exactly where Theo had disappeared off to. Liam barged into the toilet, eyes landing on Theo stood over the sink blood dripping slowly as he yanked at a large shard of glass embedded in his palm.

"Dude, you okay?" Liam asked, inching forwards. Theo's shoulders tightened, the glass hit the porcelain with a jingle.

"Fine." Theo grumbled.

"That so doesn't look fine." Liam said, moving closer and wincing at the stream of blood dripping from Theo's skin. "Let me see." Theo kept his back turned to Liam, fingers digging at another piece of glass.

"I got it." Theo said.

"It'd be a lot easier if I helped." Liam said. Despite not being able to see it Liam was pretty sure Theo rolled his eyes. "Theo, come on-" He sighed, pulling at Theo's shoulder to turn him around. Theo shrugged him off roughly, taking a step to the right and dripping blood into a new sink.

"I said I'm fine."

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"My hands sliced open, dumbass." Theo snapped. "What the hell do you think is wrong?"

"Are you mad at me?" Liam asked. Theo gave a derisive snort.

"Take a guess."

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Theo scoffed, spinning to face him sending little flecks of blood spraying across the floor. "Oh, I don't know Liam. I mean, it's not like we went on a date yesterday and then you spent today flirting with the drummer chick hanging off of you and glaring at me like I'm the one who did something wrong." Theo said. "Oh no, hang on, that's _exactly_ what it's like." He finished with a humourless laugh.

"Woah, wait, what?" Liam floundered. "I wasn't flirting-"

"Wasn't flirting?" Theo scoffed.

"I wasn't! And why should it matter? You're the one who spent all day flirting with _Austin_!" Liam snapped, voice tilting over Austin's name.

"What?" Theo asked incredulously. "I wasn't- and why are you saying his name like you're British?"

"Because he's a dick!"

"He invited us here for free." Theo said.

"Yeah, to hit on you!" Liam scoffed.

"Believe me, the hitting on me ship sailed when I gave up hitting on him to defend your honour against some random 40-year-old woman. He was being nice and I was getting us tickets to this stupid gig."

"So, you did hit on him?"

"How is that the part you latch onto?" Theo gruffed.

"Look, dude, if you want to go flirt with Austin then that's fine-" Liam lied, something he was sure Theo realised by the smug curl of his lips. "But you can't get pissed off with me because a girl decided to say hello."

"Liz talking to you wasn't my problem."

"Then what-"

"What was last night to you?"

"What?"

"Last night, kissing. What was that?"

"I uh-" Liam stuttered, of course Theo would bring it up bluntly without giving Liam a chance to prepare an answer. He swore internally when he realised he still hadn't called Mason. Theo scoffed, turning back to the sink and continuing to yank the glass out of his hand, it hit the sink with soft clinks.

"You're doing it again." Theo said stiffly, as the next piece of glass rattled down the drain.

"Doing what?"

"Being confusing."

"I don't... What did you want it to mean?"

"You can't just-"

"I'm extremely out of my depth here dude! Okay, all I know is that we made out and then you acted like nothing happened and spent all day with Austin and-"

"I acted like nothing happened because I thought we were good." Theo scoffed. "I thought we actually understood each other for once."

"What do you want it to mean?" Liam asked desperately. Theo's eyes flickered up, meeting Liam's in the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you want it to mean?" Theo said, refusing, as usual, to answer first. Liam licked his lips, shifting from foot to foot.

"I want it to mean you won't flirt with anyone." Liam said, heart thudding painfully against his ribs.

"With anyone, or anyone but you?" Theo questioned quietly, eyes sparkling almost hopefully.

"Anyone but me." Liam said, feeling the heat rising in his face as Theo's lips tipped in a tentative smile.

"I can do that." Theo said slowly, ducking his head to hide the grin. Liam's stomach fluttered. " _If_ you don't flirt-"

"I don't even know how to flirt." Liam said quickly. "I mean, remember the sandcastle conversation? And there was talk of peeing so... like... no worries there, all the weird pee talk will be directed at you." Theo turned as Liam talked, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

"What the hell are you on about?" Theo asked.

"You're the toilet." Liam explained.

"Okay just stop talking." Theo said. Liam let his mouth snap closed watching as Theo shook his head, smile stretching across his face even as he continued to pick out the glass. Liam watched, the noise of cheering sounded outside the bathroom. The door opened, a girl walked in, blinked at them and then left. Liam noted the little stick figure in a dress on the front of the door but decided against mentioning to Theo who was picking the last piece of glass out of his hand.

"So. We're in agreement then?" Liam asked, inching forwards as Theo wiped the blood off on his jeans. "No flirting with other people?"

"No flirting with other people." Theo parroted. Using his clean hand to pull Liam closer by his belt buckle.

"Good." Liam said, with a small nod, a frankly ridiculous smile creeping onto his face.

"Good." Theo said again.

"You know I just had this whole conversation without my Goda's help. I think I'm growing as a person."

"Well, you're definitely not growing in height."

"Dude." Liam sighed. Theo laughed, low and soft. Liam heard Liz's voice tinny and echoing over a microphone as she introduced the band. Liam's eyes shifted back to the door. "They're starting, we should probably go back out."

"Yeah." Theo hummed, making no move for the door. Liam's eyes flickered back to him and found Theo still looking at him, eyes settled on his lips. Liam felt his tongue dart out, swallowing as Theo's hand tightened at his hip. The smell of Fir and Citrus twisting into the same scent Liam's lungs had been filled with the night before when they were kissing. Liam's eyes flickered to Theo's lips, twisted in a gentle smile.

Maybe brunch hadn't worked out and maybe the picnic had also been an epic disaster but this, this he could do, probably. Theo's tongue swept across his lips leaving Liam tracking the movement. Liam could feel his heart beating in his throat again as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Theo's with what was probably a bit too much force. Theo didn't seem to care, leaning into it eagerly, lips moving against Liam's. Warm and soft. Theo pulled back much too soon in Liam's opinion.

"Well done for not missing." Theo said.

"Did you seriously just stop kissing me to mock me?"

"Yes."

"You're an asshole." Liam said, voice holding no heat at all. Theo's lips curled in a smile, forehead nudging against Liam's before he was swooping the last few centimeters to capture Liam's lips again. Liam was fairly sure he'd never get used to how soft Theo's lips feel, how warm they were when they pressed against his, or the way he could hear the chimera's heart racing in his chest but he'd happily keep kissing him to try and find out if it was possible to get used to it. Liam brought his hands up, curling his fingers around Theo's waist, ready to pull him closer, or push him back against the skin so he could start work on figuring out the hickey conundrum only for Theo to pull back again.

"We're missing the music." Theo murmured. Liam's eyes flickered open reluctantly.

"So? Who cares?"

"I care. We're only at this stupid thing because of you." Theo said.

"Wait, because of me?"

"It's on your list right, a concert?" Theo said, stepping back fully and moving to rinse his bloody hand beneath the tap as if he hadn't just sent Liam's heart skipping a good few beats with the nonchalant admission.

"Wait, we're here because of the real boy list?"

"You gotta find a new name for it but yes. Did you think I actually had an interest in some rich kid's band?"

"I.." Liam broke off, heart swelling happily. "Alright, okay! Theo's first concert, let's do this!" Liam said eagerly.

*

Liam winced as the guitarist did another riff, wondering how anyone was actually enjoying the concert. He eyed Theo, watching him nod along to the 'music' happily.

"You having fun?" Liam asked, shouting over the music.

"Yeah. Loads." Theo said, smiling tightly. "You?"

"Yeah! Totally. This is great", Liam lied. Theo's eyes snapped away from the stage to meet Liam's, wide and hopeful.

"You're lying." He said.

"What? No, I- " Liam tried.

"I hate them." Theo said bluntly.

"What?"

"They suck." Theo shouted. Liam was glad to find that life wasn't like a movie and the music didn't turn off at just the wrong moment and instead their conversation was lost amongst the crowd. "I think my ears are bleeding so if you want to leave-"

"Oh, thank god." Liam sighed, grabbing Theo's hand and hauling him through the crowd, shouldering his way towards the exit without a second thought.

*

Liam wasn't sure how long the wandered the town for. Picking their way along the coast throwing out ideas to how they could get money for New York, because, despite Liam's misuse of Austin's charity he knew they still would struggle with money.

Theo shot down searching craigslist instantly, Liam shot down more gambling, it was petty but he didn't want to be left outside like a child, or a dog, again. They both shot down Liam's idea of calling his parents to bail them out.

Sand and the cobble streets broke way to stone and tufts of grass as they moved further and further along the coast. Hiking up as the ground raised and they were left on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The town lights pinpricks behind them.

Theo hopped along the uneven rocks at the edge of the cliff while Liam stayed as far away from the edge as he could reasonably stand while still feeling like he was walking with Theo.

"I'm sorry your first concert sucked." Liam said as Theo teetered on the edge of a boulder in a way that left Liam feeling sick at the idea of him tumbling down over the edge of the cliff. Something Theo seemed to notice as a smirk lifted on his features and he hopped onto the next one, landing even closer to the edge and on one foot.

"It wasn’t so bad." Theo hummed, hopping on further, Liam resisted the urge to yank him away from the cliff's edge, if only because he knew Theo would mock him for it.

"I thought you hated the music?"

"Oh, I did." Theo said, finally stopping. Liam watched as he kicked a small stone over the edge. "I'm pretty sure I can play better than their guitarist, but it wasn't all bad."

"You cut open your hand, what part of it wasn't that bad?"

"The part where you admitted you didn't want me flirting with anyone else." Theo said, smiling smugly over his shoulder at Liam practically oozing superiority.

"You said the same." Liam huffed.

"I did." Theo hummed, teetering over the very edge of the cliff. "but I'm a bit more straight-talking than you so it's less of a shock."

"I'm pretty sure no one but you would say you were straight talking."

"Funny." Theo said dryly, tilting his weight until he looked a second from slipping down the cliff.

"Alright, will you stop before you fall?" Liam asked, inching closer to the edge. Theo dropped back onto his heels.

"It's not even that high." Theo said. "And the views good. Come look."

"I'm good." Liam said.

"Don't be a coward."

"I'm not being a coward, I'm just being smart."

"Well, that's a first for you." Theo hummed. Liam raised his middle finger with a sunny smile which only seemed to make Theo smile, eyes crinkling happily. "Come here."

"I'm really good."

"Liam-" Theo said, voice bordering on pleading.

"Dude, I'm really good." Liam said. "And it's getting cold. We should head back to the truck." He tried.

"Alright, fine." He sighed taking a step away from the edge and holding out a hand to Liam. Liam eyed the offered hand curiously as Theo waggled his fingers.

"Wha-"

"You're meant to hold it dumbass."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, okay." Liam said, reaching what was probably too eagerly for Theo's hand, feeling the dreaded butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. Theo's hand was warm against the chilly night air. Slowly, Liam pulled his gaze from their joined hands and up to Theo, a dopey smile spreading across his face.

Theo was holding his hand, willingly, and not for nightmare prevention.

Theo smiled back, soft at first before it morphed into something twisted, hand tightening around Liam's as he gave a sharp tug sending Liam stumbling towards the edge. Before Liam could right himself Theo was there, arms wrapping around his waist as he manhandled Liam towards the edge.

"Fuck off! Fuck off fuck!" Liam screamed, feet scuffing across the floor leaving a trail of stone clattering down the cliff face into the water below. As Theo cackled and continued yanking him precariously close to the edge. "THEO!"

"Okay okay!" Theo said calmly, giving up on pushing, Liam's heart cantered in his chest as he peered down at the drop in front of him, Theo's arms winding around his waist in a less 'I'm going to push you to your death' manner and in a more 'I'm cuddling you' way. Chest pressed to Liam's back as he hooked his chin over Liam's shoulder. "See, it's not so bad." Theo hummed, breath ghosting over the shell of Liam's ear. "It's a nice view."

"Oh yes, look, the sea. It's not like I've ever seen that before." Liam said. Theo's chest rumbled as he laughed and Liam felt himself relaxing into his hold slowly.

"Guess what?" Theo said, voice soft as his lips brushed the skin against Liam's throat, his hair tickling Liam's cheek. Liam knew Theo heard the skip in his heartbeat when he felt the smirk against his throat.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I'll never let go, Jack!" Theo breathed.

"Wha-NO!" Liam snapped, realising what Theo meant. He broke away, elbowing Theo in the chest and scrambling away, putting Theo back between the cliff and himself. Theo threw his head back, laughter floating through the air.

"It's so easy." Theo cackled.

"I swear to God, I will punch you in the face!"

"You think you can reach that high?" Theo snorted. Liam growled, shoving Theo hard.

The way Theo's eyes winded and his face paled in shock as he stumbled back and foot came down on nothing but air would have been hilarious if it had not been the exact same moment that Liam realised he just pushed the guy he was possibly on another date with off of a cliff. He had to hand it to Theo, he was fairly good at not screaming. Just a small, surprised yip passing his lips before he was tumbling backwards over the cliffs face. Liam scrambled over the uneven boulders, eyes wide as he watched Theo crash into the water with an almighty splash. The water shimmered, giant ripples spreading from the impact point.

Just as Liam was resigning himself to having to jump off a cliff to save Theo his head surfaced again, he flailed in the water, spluttering as he span round like a puppy chasing its tail.

"You okay?" Liam bellowed. Theo stopped his turning, eyes snapping up as he trod water. Even from the distance Liam could see the glower.

"Am I okay? You just pushed me off a fucking cliff you litt-" Liam was fairly sure laughing was a bad idea, and yet he couldn't help the bubble of giggles breaking out of his mouth as Theo doggy paddled towards the very base of the cliff.

"It was an accident." He tried. Theo shot him another unimpressed look.

"I'm breaking up with you." Theo said bluntly.

"I think someone would have had to actually ask the other person out before there's a breakup." Liam said.

"Go out with me." Theo said.

"What?" Liam squeaked.

"You heard me." Liam watched as Theo gave a spluttering cough as he was hit with a wave.

"Do you want me to call the coast guard?" He called. Theo ignored him, clawing at the cliff face and beginning to climb. "Are you sure that's-"

"I asked you a question." Theo called, skipping up the wall impressively fast.

"Actually, you more told me to-"

"Liam." Theo warned. "You just pushed me off a cliff. Don't even-" Theo let out another small yip as his foot slipped from its hold leaving him dangling precariously for a few moments until he found a new foothold.

"You want me to find a rope or-"

"I want you to answer the freaking question." Theo snapped. "Boyfriend, Yes or no?"

"Are you really asking me out just so you can dump me? Because that's the feeling I'm getting." Liam said, ignoring the excited hum of his heart at Theo actually asking.

"Guess you'll just have to say yes and find out." Theo said, smirking up at him looking every bit insane, halfway up a cliff face and drenched, his clothes releasing a small waterfall as he climbed.

"You know you asking me out while climbing up to me is very Romeo and Juliet." Liam said.

"At least you know you'd be Juliet." Theo muttered.

"And wow, you've ruined the romance."

"Romance? You pushed me off a cliff Liam, there's nothing romantic-"

"It's only a small cliff."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But soft, What Light from yonder window break, it is the east and pumpkin is the sun." Theo drawled, reaching the top and dragging himself over the edge. Liam watched as he flopped out on the floor, a puddle spreading against the dark stone as water continued to drain from him.

"I really am sorry." Liam said tentatively as Theo panted, wet hair blocking his eyes from view. Slowly, Theo tipped his head up, the rest of his body following as he pulled himself off of the ground. Hands curling in his shirt as he wrung it out. A trail of water splashing onto the stones.

Theo was silent for a moment, the two watching the water as it ran between the cracks in the stones and spilled over the edge of the cliff back down to the ocean below. Slowly, Theo looked up, dropping his top, his finger tapped against his side, once, twice.

"You still haven't answered." Theo said, voice quiet and more nervous than Liam had ever heard it.

"You're serious?" Liam asked. Theo gave a small shrug, a half smile on his face like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to smile yet or not. "Yeah. Yes, I mean. Yeah totally. It will be a lot easier on my brain if I know we're dating really, I'm a mess when I don't know what's going on and-" Theo shut him up with his lips, hard and demanding, leaving Liam's toes curling. He didn't even care that Theo's clothes were drenching his own as he pressed their bodies together.

Theo only pulled back when Liam's head was spinning from the lack of oxygen, chest panting as he blinked his eyes open at Theo, a small smile crept onto Theo's face, hands sliding over Liam's now damp chest.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Yeah?"

"You're dumped." Theo purred.

"Wha-" Theo cut his question off with a hard shove to the chest, Liam had a moment to think 'what a dick' as he tumbled over the edge of the cliff like Theo had done minutes before. He was less graceful about it, however, a scream to rival Lydia tearing up his throat.

He had enough sense to snap his mouth shut as he plunged into the cold water. Muscles seizing for a moment before the shock passed and he was fighting his way back to the surface. He broke through, cool air biting at his wet skin as he sucked in a harsh breath and Theo's laughter rung out at the top of the cliff.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Liam screamed, or more, tried to but he only succeeded in getting a mouthful of seawater that made him choke and Theo laugh harder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> This chapter was a bastard to write but it's done so yayyyyy. Thank you so much Blue for dealing with me freaking out for the last 12 hours while i wrote it and staying up all night with me to get it done. I love you <3


	34. Ready Steady Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you panic about the chapters I don't know the last chapter will be 37 yet but it'll be between 37 and 40 so I'm just warning you so you don't hate me for randomly posting the last chapter without any warning

Liam had never thought he'd be happy to be pushed off a cliff moments after being asked out. He realized later that honestly, it was probably a good idea that it had happened like that. If not Liam may have thrown himself off the cliff when his mind started working through the crazy scenario's that accompanied dating Theo. Scenario's his brain couldn't go through when he was clawing his way up a cliff face and screaming insults at Theo as he raced back in the direction of the car cackling like a fae and leaving droplets of water in his wake that sparkled like a glitter trail in the moonlight.

The burn of anger had turned from Seething to an impotent rage by the time he finally caught up with Theo back at the truck, although, that could have had something to do with the fact that Theo was shirtless and toweling off his hair in a way that seemed far more attractive than practical.

Which meant that Liam couldn't actually start overthinking until they were both warm and tucked into their respective sleeping places in the truck. Theo sprawled across the backseat and Liam curled up on the passenger seat mind reeling at the fact he was  _dating_ Theo. 

He was dating  _Theo._

_Theo freaking Raeken._

And so far all he'd done was swear at him, which, probably wasn't the ideal start to a relationship but then Liam couldn't think of anything else to say now that the anger of being shoved off a cliff had worn off. The silence hung over their heads heavily.

At least it did until Theo got bored of it.

"Hey." Liam sighed as Theo slapped the headrest, jostling Liam. "Liam." Another slap. "Oi, dumbass" Liam grimaced as Theo aimed a particularly hard slap at the seat that left his ears ringing as it vibrated against his cheek. "You're not still mad I pushed you off the cliff, are you?" Theo asked, voice only half playful. "Because you did it firs-"

"No." Liam said, wiggling around until he was peering down at Theo. "I'm just thinking and don't say 'don't hurt yourself'." Theo's lips twitched in a small grin.

"I would never, that jokes ridiculously cliché and to be honest I'm more worried about you hurting  _me_ with your thinking. I mean you do get a bit-" Theo made a flailing hand gesture that Liam still somehow managed to understand as 'batshit crazy and awkward'.

"Thanks for not making the joke." Liam snarked.

"No problem." Theo grinned. Smile faltering as he no doubt realised Liam wasn't smiling along with him, not even an exasperated little twitch of his lips. "What's wrong?"

Liam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth gnawing at it as he tried to think of a way to explain the fact that the problem was that there was no problem. They were good. Really good. Boyfriends. Liam let the word roll around and around and around in his head until it made next to no sense.

And really, that was the worst thing because it did make sense. Sure, maybe, technically, Theo had dumped him but he was fairly sure if Theo had meant it seriously he wouldn't have hooked the towel around Liam's neck and used it to pull Liam close as he ruffled the towel over the dripping mop of hair with a soft smile. Of course he had ended that moment with draping the towel over Liam's face so he couldn't see and shoving him away with a mutter of 'get the truck wet you die'. So yeah, Liam was pretty positive the breakup hadn't been official.

They were together. No if's and's or but's. There was no more confusion clouding anything. Okay, perhaps a few things, like what exactly dating Theo would be like, But the 'I don't know what we are' discombobulation was gone meaning that Liam had no more excuses for not actually talking to Scott about it.

It had been easy to ignore before, when Liam could hide behind the fact that he genuinely had no idea what the hell was going on, but now, well now...Scott had said full disclosure and Liam was fairly sure he'd been sucking at keeping that deal up. So far, all Scott actually knew about the road trip was accidental, he'd been more than patient about Liam telling him anything at all. Especially after their last phone call.

The conversation with Scott didn't seem too horrifying, at least, Liam thought he had a possibility of living through it. Scott hadn't immediately ordered him home the moment Liam accidentally told him, and everyone else, that they'd kissed so... that was a good sign, right?

Unless Scott thought it was just a kiss and nothing else would happen.

Liam shook his head, physically trying to stop himself from spiraling as Theo continued to wait patiently for an answer, brows drawn in concern that just made Liam's stomach churn even more.

Because the real problem wasn't Scott. Liam was fairly sure that Scott would be okay with it, or at least, deal with it, the rest of the pack Liam wouldn't bet on, but Scott was the only one who really needed to accept it. Theo was the real issue.

Theo had no obligations to Scott. Especially if he was going to Idaho.

Theo wasn't the easiest person to get to know, at least, not to the pack, he was guarded, private about himself when it came to what they knew of him. Liam had never even known Theo was a giant dork before they left for the road trip. He put up a tough front. He probably wouldn't want Liam running through the metaphorical streets yelling that they were one step closer to being facebook official.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Liam could tag Scott in the post or something, then the conversation wouldn't have to be had.

"Do you have facebook?" Liam blurted.

"That's what you're thinking about? My facebook?"

"So you do have-"

"No, Liam. I have one friend and spent most of my life literally underground. Why the hell would I get facebook?"

" _Can_ you get facebook?" Liam tried. 

"What's this about?" Theo asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I have to tell Scott." Liam said meekly.

"That I don't have facebook?"

"What? No! Why would he care about you having facebook? I mean about this-" Liam waved a hand between them, almost slapping Theo in the face.

"This?" Theo asked, repeating the gesture, Liam dodged a blow that he was fairly sure was aimed at his head.

"Yes, This, us. The boyfriend thing. When they found out I was on the road with you he said I needed to like tell him about stuff between us...So he can you know...know you're not turning me against him I guess or-" Liam broke off with a wince, reminding them both about their history, or more, Theo's history with the pack probably wasn't the best idea when trying to make it so he wouldn't hate Liam for having to tell them personal details about him.

"Okay." Theo hummed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Theo said flopping back down. "That all you're freaking out about or-"

"You're fine with me telling him?"

"If he wants to know what's going on then tell him. That still doesn't explain why you asked about Facebook.”

“I mean, Facebook would be easier than having a conversation.”

“If I get killed because you think it's a good idea to facebook message him rather than have an actual conversation about this I'll fucking haunt you.” Theo said stiffly.

“I wouldn't message him... I was thinking I could tag him in-”

“Call him. Now. You didn't tell him about the road trip then freaked out. I'm not dealing with that shit again.”

“Now?” Liam asked. “I mean, surely it could wait till mor-”

“Now.” Theo repeated stiffly. Liam chewed his lip, peering down at Theo, Theo looked back at him, one eyebrow raised as Liam hesitated. “If you're going to regret this-” he waved a hand between them again, successfully catching Liam on the head. “-when he finds out and doesn't like it I'd prefer he find out now.”

“He won't mind it.”

“You're his little beta and I murdered him. He'd be an idiot to not mind it.”

“Have you met Scott?” Liam snorted. Theo's eyebrows climbed into his hair, mouth falling open.

“ohhhh-” Theo sung. “Did you just insult your Alpha? I'm tell-”

“You're an asshole. I just meant it's Scott. If anyone would be dumb enough to give you a second chance it'd be him.”

“You were dumb enough to.”

“Well... You know, like father like son.”

“Scott's not your father. And I'm definitely hoping that he doesn't feel the same way about me as you do.”

“Okay gross.” Liam sneered. “Scott would _never_ be into you.”

“Are you getting jealous of our imaginary affair?”

“Shut up.”

“I will if you call Scott.”

“You know even if he doesn't like it it's not like..a problem. I mean, it is, it would suck but I mean, I wouldn't like...I'd try to get him to get it. I wouldn't just run away.”

“Call him.” Theo nudged.

“Alright, Do you want to like...go on a walk or-”

“No.” Theo said bluntly. “If you want privacy you can go. I _just_ got warm.” As if to prove a point he pushed a lock of his still damp hair out of his eyes . “Or pretend I'm not here.”

“He'll be able to hear your heartbeat.”

“It's Scott. You really think he'd pay any attention to another heartbeat?”

“Point. Okay...Okay but you just..stay quiet.”

“Believe me no part of me wants to be in this conversation.” Theo snorted. Liam scrambled up from his seat, flopping so his back was pressed against the dashboard as he grabbed his phone from the glove box.

“He'll be fine with it.” Liam said, hoping his voice didn't sound as unsure to Theo as it did to himself.

It was probably a good thing he could feel Theo watching him from the backseat as he scrolled through his contacts, If not he was sure he would have over thought, panicked and probably ended up stealing Theo's phone, running back to the cliff and launching both their phones into the sea so he could claim he was unable to tell Scott about their newfound relationship status.

The sound of Theo's finger tapping against the seat made Liam suck it up and call. If Scott didn't like it then he would have to make him like it, or, he mused, he and Theo could just run away together and never have to worry about the pack or Beacon Hills or Idaho again.

Liam jabbed the green button, Theo's finger stilled as the dial tone rung out through the car.

He took a shallow breath, forcing down the nerves as he tried to figure out what to say. He would start with a greeting, make sure that Scott was actually alone so he at least didn't have to deal with the entire pack and then break the news gently. He could remind Scott about Theo helping with the wild hunt and the hunters. Maybe send some photo's of Theo looking happy and normal to try and make Scott forget that Theo was, in fact, the same person who once killed him.

“He Li-”

“I'm dating Theo.” Liam yelped.

“Dude-” Mason sighed. Scott blinked at the camera, head tilting like a confused puppy. Liam could see Theo hiding his face in his hands as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“See! This is what happens when you don't ground him.” Stiles huffed, slapping Scott over the head. Well, there was no going back now.

“You gotta get those normal human greetings down.” Mason said.

“Uh, what I meant was-” Liam said tentatively. “Hi. Everyone, Scott, I know you said full disclosure so I uh..might be dating Theo. Raeken. Not like, another Theo. I don't know another Theo. Just uh..this one. The boyfriend one.”

"Okay." Scott said slowly, bobbing his head in a small nod, a smile creeping onto his face. Theo stopped laughing, head snapping towards Liam. Liam could see him mouthing 'okay' in an increasingly incredulous fashion but ignored it, ducking his head and training his eyes on the small screen.

"No. Not okay." Mason said. "What do you mean  _might_ be? You either are or you aren't so-"

"I mean, it's... I think so?"

"You think-"

"I mean he asked me out and I said yes but then he dumped me and pushed me off the cliff but I think that was a joke so-" Liam aimed a kick at Theo as he saw his lips twitching in a smirk. “Not funny asshole.” Liam huffed.

"You got dumped by  _Theo_ ?" Stiles asked. "That's low dude." 

"He pushed you off a cliff?" Scott squeaked. "Where are you? Are you okay? Do we need to come get-"

"He's fine." Theo scoffed. "He enjoyed his swim I'm sure." So much for him staying out of the conversation. "And he pushed me off first."

"Wait, Theo's there?" Scott asked.

"Your relationship scares me." Corey said.

"Please tell me the reason we can't see him is because he's turned invisible and not because he's blowing you because I can't-" Mason started

"DUDE!" Liam screamed. Stiles's face twisted up in disgust, even as he seemed to tilt onto his tiptoes and shift closer to the phone as if moving himself would move the phones line of sight so he could find out whether Liam did, in fact, have Theo going down on him.

"He's not." Malia said. "We'd be able to hear it. It sounds like pasta, you know, that wet sloshing sound, we heard it loads when he was dating Hayden-"

"Malia, stop talking." Derek said. Liam considered throwing his phone out the window and running it over with the car to stop the conversation, probably would have could he not feel Theo's gaze burning into the top of his head.

"Could be a hand job though. A dry one but-" Malia continued unperturbed

"Jesus-" Theo growled. Liam yelped as a hand fisted in his shirt and he was being yanked over the seat until he was flopping into the back beside Theo. He made no attempt to argue as Theo snatched the phone out of his hands. "Look-" Theo moved the phone down himself to show his state of fully dressed and then repeated the action over Liam. "-I'd say if you think either of us could keep it up while listening to your voice then you're delusional but apparently Liam's a fan of answering the phone during-"

"It was like one time!" Liam hissed. "and can we please not talk-"

"It was at least five times." Malia said. "And that was just to me."

"You do need to learn when not to answer the phone." Scott added apologetically.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Liam asked, burrowing his face in his hands.

"Will you learn not to answer the phone while you're-"

"Oh my god, I swear to god when me and Theo are fucking I will not answer the phone just shut up."

" _When_ we're fucking?" Theo hummed. "Bit presumptuous, Pumpkin." 

"Have you found out if he's a good kisser yet?" Scott asked. Theo's eyebrows raised comically.

"Dude you're far too interested in this." Stiles sighed.

"Everyone's wondering it." Lydia said. "I mean he-"

"I'm not wondering! I will never wonder and you shouldn't either!" Stiles hissed.

"I'm not answering that Scott." Liam said.

"Code for he's awful and he's too nice to hurt his feelings." Stiles mock whispered. Liam ignored it, and Theo glaring at the side of his face as if waiting for Liam to defend his honor and searched desperately for a new topic so he could try and bleach the previous conversation from his brain.

"Mason, I need a favour." Liam said instead.

"Oh god." Mason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "alright, okay, Corey can you get me some vodka or-"

"Could you send me some money? I'll pay you back when I'm back in Beacon Hills but we're going to New York and-"

"Liam-" Theo started stiffly. "We don't-"

"Wait, that's it? You just want money?" Mason asked voice oddly hopeful.

"Uh yeah? Is that ok-"

"Oh thank God. Yes, Dude that is perfect." Mason said. "I will send you all the money just please don't push anyone else off a cliff."

"We don't need you to-" Theo started. Liam shut him up with a flailing wave.

"Yes. We do, you're the best friend I could ever ask for man honestly I love you."

"You have your card on you right? I'll need the-"

"I do not."

"You do not?" Mason repeated. "You do not what?"

"Have my card." Liam said grimacing. "But like... I mean I'm sure there's a way for me to get the money, right?"

"Yeah totally dude, I'll just get out my carrier pigeon-" Mason scoffed. Theo laughed, low and throaty. "If I could send you money I would but it's not like I can post it to Theo's truck and I don't know how else I'd get it to you."

"That's fine. We don't need it." Theo lied.

"On a totally unrelated note... How would you go about selling a kidney?" Liam asked.

Derek let out a dramatic sigh, moving from his place in the background to actually join the pack hovering around the phone.

"How much do you need?" He asked tiredly.

"Uh... " Liam's eyes flickered to Theo who raised an eyebrow back at him in a way that Liam guessed meant 'shut up'. "I mean, however much a kidney is worth?" Liam said, turning back to the screen and ignoring Theo's huff. Derek closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not for your kidney." Derek said stiffly, Liam could hear the unspoken 'idiot' tacked onto the end. "Where are you? I can be there tomorrow so-"

"We don't need your money." Theo said.

"Yes! Yes, we do we definitely-"

"We'll figure something else out." Theo said, talking loudly over Liam. "We have to go so-"

"Theo no-" Theo hung up and tossed the phone back into the front seats before Liam could say anything else. The resounding crack of Liam's backhanded slap against Theo's chest rung through the car.

"Ow?"

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well you see, when a conversation's over you usually-"

"Dude." Liam snapped. "We needed that money! Derek was going to-"

"We don't need it. We're fine."

"You remember when we firsts started on this road trip and you called me an idiot because I made us carry on without money?" Liam mused. "Derek can-"

"We don't need Derek. We can make money, or just...save what we have. We're not begging for-"

"It's not begging we were offered it."

"And I'm rejecting the offer." Theo huffed.

"You know accepting help isn't a bad thing right? Sometimes you just have to suck up your pride and-"

"We made money before, we can do it again." Theo said.

"Dude you're-"

"I don't want to owe your pack money." He grumbled.

"You wouldn't, I would!"

“Liam,” Theo sighed tiredly. “You just somehow got away with dating me. Don't push it.” Liam raised an eyebrow dubiously. “Austin got us shopping today right? So we can look through there see what we have and just budget according to that.” Theo shifted, moving to grab the shopping bag from earlier.

“Uh about that-”

“Why is it so heavy? I didn't think we had that...” Theo broke off, eyes flickering up to Liam. Liam puffed his cheeks out trying to think of a way to explain that he'd got Austin to buy them everything he could get into the basket while they were distracted because he was bitter about not getting any attention from Theo without being mocked. “Liam, What the hell is all this stuff?" Theo asked, eyebrows pinched as he picked up a little tube of cocktail sticks.

"Uh..,What we got while shopping?" Liam tried.

"No, Liam-” Theo said voice a slow drawl like Liam was a child. “-the toothpaste and food is what we got while shopping. This-" He waved the box of cocktail sticks at Liam "-Was definitely not on the list."

"Yeah well... I added some stuff.”

“When?” Theo scoffed “-And why did you get Cocktail sticks?”

“While you were busy flirting with Austin."

"I told you I wasn't flir-"

"Actually, you told me you weren't flirting _anymore_ ." Liam said. Theo picked out a pair of children's armbands from the bag with a frown. “Look I didn't exactly check what I was getting I just...got stuff.” Liam muttered, itching the back of his neck as he felt heat seeping into his cheeks.

"So, let me get this straight." Theo said. "When you thought I was hitting on someone else you thought the best thing to do wasn't to talk to me, or tell him to back off, but was to get a petty passive-aggressive revenge by tricking him into buying us toothpicks?"

"I-uh.."Liam floundered. "shut up." Theo snorted, continuing to pick through the bag of useless crap Austin had ended up buying them. Liam shrunk next to him as the smug little smirk grew on his face at each stupid item he pulled from the bag.

“You know jealous you's a bitch.” Theo said, tossing a vegetable peeler into the front seat with a laugh.

“Yeah well, he'd get on with normal you because he's always a bitch.” Liam grumbled. “Will you stop, there's nothing-” Theo stopped Liam from reaching the bag by slamming a foot into his chest and pinning him to the car door, Liam glowered as he lazed back, foot pressed firmly against Liam as he continued picking through the bag. “You know you broke a glass when you got jealous, you can't mock me.”

“One cup, I didn't buy a small army of useless junk.” Theo said. "Oh, wait looks like you got one useful thing after all." Theo hummed pulling a baby on board sticker out of the bag with a triumphant grin.

"How the hell is that useful?"

"Well now if you crash the truck the paramedics will know to look for someone of your stature." Liam answered with an eye roll and his middle finger. Theo smiled, moving his foot only to deal a gentle kick to Liam's stomach. “We'll figure out the money.”

“What's got you in such a good mood?” Liam huffed, slapping Theo's leg away. “Usually you're a grouch about money.” Theo gave a small shrug.

“You told Scott and he isn't immediately trying to neuter me. We can worry about money in the morning. For now, let's just enjoy the fact I shoved you off a cliff and you're a petty jealous bi-”

“I'm not petty.” Liam scoffed. “How do you think we'll get money? You turned down like every option I gave earlier-”

“All your options were 'ask mommy and daddy'.” Liam rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to argue only for Theo to kick him in the chest again. “This has been a good day, I'm trying not to ruin it by being 'a grouch' but it won't work if you're complaining.”

“You had a good day?”

“I mean, first gig, first boyfriend.” Another jab to the chest. “Sure he was a dickhead who pushed me off a cliff-”

“Accidentally! You did it on purpose that's way wor-”

“But yeah, I'd say it was a good day and I'm tired from you know, scaling a cliff, so sleep, then we can worry about money.”

“We wouldn't have to worry about money if you'd let Derek-” Theo shot him a cold glare that had Liam snapping his mouth shut and giving a small nod. “Right, no complaining.”

“Good boy.” Theo said. “Now get some sleep, we'll argue about money in the morning.”

"Can I sleep with you?" Liam blurted.

"That has to be the politest seduction I've ever heard." Theo said dryly.

"No, no seduction, that wasn't, I wasn't, I mean, not that I wouldn't-" Theo's lips twitched in a grin that had Liam's cheeks heating. "-I didn't mean it like that."

"You mean like nightmare prevention?" Theo hummed. Looking far too amused, Liam gave a quick nod.

"Is that cool? I can go back to the front seat or-"

"Just lay down dumbass." Theo said, voice softer than his words as he gave Liam a final kick. Liam batted his leg away and scuttled up the seat like a strange spider and flopped next to Theo. The two shuffled until Liam's forehead was tucked beneath Theo's chin and their legs were threaded together. Even with the complete lack of personal space Liam was still half off of the back seat. With what he was sure was a box of toothpicks under his ankle.

"This isn't very comfortable." Liam grumbled.

"Is a backseat. What did you expect?”

"It felt bigger last night."

"Last night you were sitting on me." Theo snorted.

"Can we do that?” Liam felt the laugh as it bubbled in Theo's chest. “I mean! not sitting, or the kissing because I'm tired.

“Did you just call it 'the kissing'?” Theo asked. Liam ignored him.

“But if you turn a bit I can kinda-" Theo scoffed but moved letting Liam shift until he was flopped half over him. Liam sighed happily when he realised he no longer felt like he was about to topple off of the seat. "This is better."

"Yes, because who doesn't love sleeping when they're being crushed." Theo grumbled. Liam pushed himself back up.

"Do you want me to move?" Liam asked tentatively, pushing himself back. Of course, Theo wouldn't want to sleep with him in the cramped back seat of a car. That was too fast or- Theo wound a hand around his back, yanking him back down. Liam hit Theo's chest with a thump that forced the breath out of both of them. “ow.” Liam said dryly. “So I'm guessing that's a no to me moving then?” He hummed, a smile creeping onto his face as he wondered if it would be weird to move to text Mason a string of smiling emoji's.

"Shut up and sleep dumbass.” Theo huffed.

*

Liam would love to say that sleeping in the back of the truck actually cuddling Theo had been a nice experience, and in some ways it was, but in most... well in most he'd be lying through his teeth. Theo smelt of the sea and dirt from the cliff face, his damp hair tickled Liam's nose every time he moved leaving him biting back sneezes. His front was too hot from where it was plastered against Theo's and his back too cold from the chilly air from the open windows neither could be bothered to move and close. His limbs ached from the awkward angles and just..all in all, it was a fairly unrestful night of sleep.

Even so, it was nearing midday before Theo finally wriggled out from beneath him to use the bathroom and Liam packed the useless crap back into the bag and settled into the passenger seat flicking through craigslist on the search for money. Which he found.

Well, sort of.

At least, he found a way to  _get_ money, and it was right up Theo's alley if he'd actually listen.

"An eating competition?" Theo asked dubiously, truck creeping along the highway as if it too disapproved of Liam's idea.

"Look, you're the one who refused Derek's help."

"We don't need-"

"Yes, We do. but since you're a stubborn asshole-"

"Pot calling kettle-"

"We have to use alternative methods and this is the best one. I mean, we're werewolves. We can totally eat more than humans. It's a $500 prize for the winner and free entry-" Liam ranted desperately. “-And I  _know_ it's off craigslist but I swear it's not as sketchy as that acti-”

"Alright, where is it?" Theo said calmly.

"You want to do it?" Liam asked breathlessly.

"It's eating for money, who wouldn't want to do it?" Theo scoffed. "Now you gonna give me directions or am I gonna have to follow the yellow brick road?"

"Just go straight ahead Dorkothy."

"I'm banning you from nicknames." Theo said seriously.

"You love it." Liam said.

"I hate Dorkothy."

"But it fits so well. You're like Dorothy and Toto wrapped into one when you all go 'wolf pup'."

"Guess we know who the Scarecrow is." Theo muttered.

"You know, as my boyfriend you're meant to be nice to me." Liam said. Theo's eyes flickered from the road to meet Liam's, lips curling in a soft smile that made Liam's heart stutter embarrassingly.

"You're a beautiful scarecrow." He said gently.

"That's not what I meant." Liam huffed, butterflies swarming in his gut as Theo's smile grew.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Shut up." Liam muttered.

*

"I'm gonna win." Liam said , bouncing on his heels as he watched the crowd beginning to gather in front of the stage.

"Technically I'll win but you'll still be getting the money so sure-"

"Dude, no." Liam snorted. "Technically I'm gonna eat circles around your ass. Wait-" Theo snorted a laugh, shaking his head softly. "That wasn't meant to sound-"

"Do you want to rephrase that?"

"Yes please."

"Okay."

"I will definitely win."

"Much better." Theo said. "I mean, it's still not going to happen but definitely less kinky so-" Theo ducked under the slap Liam sent at his head. "You know it really doesn't matter which one of us wins right?"

"So you're not going to try and beat me?"

"I didn't say that. I just wanted you to know so you don't feel too bad when you lose. Remember to pace yourself. We don't need people learning about werewolves because you eat more than humanly possible in an attempt to beat me."

"Yeah well...You pace yourself." Liam scoffed.

"Nice comeback, Pumpkin, real scathing."

*

Liam had thought that it sounded a bit like a joke – Two werewolves walk into an eating competition – he just hadn't expected to be the punchline. If he ever told anyone the story of his fore into the world of eating competitions he'd definitely talk about the strangely tense atmosphere, and the weirdly big crowd, and how people actually cheered at grown ass people shoveling food into their mouths.

He would not, however, tell them about how on his seventeenth hot dog he was booed off the stage by said crowd as the woman holding his score up had just managed to push a bucket beneath his face as he hacked up bready vomit decorated with lumps of half-chewed hotdogs.

Liam watched the remainder of the competition as one of the crowd, grimace on his face, hugging his bucket to his chest. He knew there were people who would say that watching someone they're dating consume phallic shaped items was attractive but Liam decided they were filthy liars. There was absolutely nothing alluring about Theo shoving hot dogs into his mouth, Cheeks puffed up like a hamster. Funny? definitely, in a completely disgusting way but not sexy. Never, ever sexy.

At least, Liam thought, it didn't look as bad as the guy next to Theo wh definitely had a better technique in eating more hot dogs but just looking at the way he was shoving both the buns and the sausages down his throat made Liam want to start up gagging again.

That much food was never meant to go into one person that fast.

He didn't bother cheering for Theo, mainly because he didn't want to put that much energy into anything in case it made him vomit again but also because it was clear that although Theo was managing to fight for third place he wasn't going to win.

It was obvious Theo knew it too when the buzzer went and he grabbed the last of the hot dogs on his plate, shoving them into his pockets before stomping off the stage. He veered towards Liam the moment he saw him.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm dying" Liam moaned. Theo laughed weakly, shoving Liam over so he could join him on the bench. "How could they win?" Liam said, dropping his head onto Theo's shoulder with a whine. "They must have cheated, they're human they can't just-"

"Are you seriously pissed about not winning when you were disqualified for throwing up after the first minute?"

"You're not pissed you lost?"

"I came third, I'd say that's pretty good."

"I'd kiss you as a well done but-"

"If your mouth goes anywhere near me before you brush your teeth I will kill you."

"Would it be okay if I did? Kiss you?"

"I just said-"

"I mean you know, if I was all minty and clean and not hot dog pukey-"

"You're really selling yourself right now."

"Will you just answer-"

"Yes, Liam. If you weren't hot dog pukey I wouldn't mind. I thought the whole asking you out thing would have clued you in on that."

"Yeah well, you could be bitter you didn't win."

"It was just a dumb contest, and honestly, I'm pretty impressed with the humans"

"You're really not mad you lost?" Liam asked. Theo's shoulder shifted beneath his head as he gave a small shrug.

"We got free food and I don't think either of us will want to eat for a few years so-"

"Please don't talk about food." He begged. Theo let out a small laugh and shifted as he went to move away. Liam clawed at the front of his top forcing him to stay in place. "If you move me I may throw up again so just stay still and wake me up in like four hours or-"

"Yeah, No. That's not happening."

"I took care of you when you were hungover, you can take care of me now."

"This isn't a hangover." Theo said. "And you mocked me for throwing up and stole my truck so-"

"You were better by the time I stole our truck!" Liam grumbled.

"Ah because that makes all the difference." Theo tried to move again, Liam's grip tightened in his shirt, a growl rolling from his throat. "Did you just gro-"

"You tried to move."

"I'm not your pillow, Liam." Theo snorted. "I need to wash my hands they're covered in hot dog crap so move."

"But-" Liam froze as he felt Theo's lips press softly against his temple.

"I'll only be a minute and then we can go sleep it off in the truck okay?"

"...Did you just kiss my forehead?" Liam asked incredulously. Theo shoved him away.

"No." He lied, ignoring Liam's groaning as his stomach threatened to revolt against him once more and strutting off to the bathroom.

Liam watched the bathroom door as it swung closed from his place sprawled haphazardly across the bench wondering whether going to throw up would make him feel better or worse.

They'd lost. As if to prove it the winner of the competition ducked into the bathroom with a smug little swagger that had Liam rolling his eyes and swallowing the urge to puke just so he wouldn't have to follow him to the bathroom.

It wasn't fair, they were freaking werewolves, they should be able to eat more than a human. Liam curled further in on himself with a groan. They were still poor. What the hell were poor people meant to do when in new york?

If it was their last stop before they went home, or, Liam went home and Theo disappeared to Idaho then Liam didn’t want to have to worry about the money of it. He didn't want Theo fretting over what they could or couldn't afford. Or to miss out on possibly beating Theo at something other than Crazy golf because they wanted to eat.

How would they even shower? They wouldn't be able to afford a motel room.

Liam eyed the bathrooms again before pulling himself up, slow and steady as to not aggravate his too full stomach. He pulled out his phone, eyes flickering from the door to door to his phone and back again as he scrolled through his old messages. He finally found Derek's number hidden deep amongst the group chat. With one last look towards the bathroom Liam called.

"If you've sold your kidney no. It won't grow back." Derek said stiffly, Liam was glad to find that he wasn't the only person who answered the phone like a creep.

"I haven't" Liam promised. "Both Kidney's still intact. I was wondering if the offer still stands for-"

"Where are you?"

The conversation with Derek was clipped, with Derek answering mostly in grunts and quick orders to drive to North Carolina and pick him up before he hung up without as much as a goodbye and Liam was left trying to figure out how exactly he was going to tell Theo that he'd called for financial backup.

He wouldn't be surprised if Theo actually did put the baby on board sign up just to mock him. Liam was brought out of his musings by Theo yanking him bodily off of the bench, his hand pressed at Liam's back as he shoved him towards the exit. Liam let out a groan, bile creeping up his throat again at the sudden movement.

"Wha-"

"We need to leave." Theo murmured.

"I think I'm going to puke again." Liam croaked.

"You can vomit out the truck's window. Don't stop." Theo said urgently, continuing to herd him along. Liam swallowed the bile and gave a small nod, forcing himself to keep going. If Theo was hurrying them there had to be a good reason and Liam really didn't want to stick around to find out why exactly they had to make a quick escape.

"HEY! STOP!" Liam went to turn only for Theo to push him harder.

"Run." Theo hissed. Liam didn't question it. Just took stumbling steps forwards trying to ignore the turn of his stomach or the way it felt like he was about to cough up a full hot dog like a particularly greedy seagull.

Theo kept a hand on Liam's back, forcing him to move quickly until they were out of the doors and Theo was racing towards the car like the road runner.

"COME ON!" Theo bellowed as Liam hobbled after him, hands on his stomach like a pregnant woman, Theo threw open the passenger side door as he stated the car. Liam threw himself into the seat just as the doors to the venue crashed open. The winning contestant streaked out, spitting out curses blood dripping from his nose.

"What did you do?!" Liam screamed as Theo gunned it, not even waiting for Liam to put his seat belt on or close the door before he was speeding away. Liam frantically did his seat belt off, just in time for Theo to make the corner at the end of the street and leaving Liam screaming as he narrowly avoided being launched out of the open door. He grabbed the handle slamming it closed and clutched his seatbelt like a lifeline. "I repeat, what the hell did you do?!" 

"I punched our dear old 'champion' in the face." Theo said bluntly.

"How? Why? You were washing your hands!"

"He didn't really seem to care that much about the punch, he didn't like me grabbing this though." Theo said, plopping a tacky hot dog shaped trophy onto the dashboard with a tilted smirk.

"You stole the trophy?" Liam asked, voice pitched as a laugh threatened to bubble out. Theo gave a small shrug. "I thought you weren't mad about losing?"

"I'm not." Theo scoffed. "It was a stupid competition, why would I be mad?"

"You're not mad but you stole the-"

"He was a condescending asshole!" Theo hissed. "He laughed at you for throwing up. It's not our fault you're a wimp."

"Did you...Did you steal a trophy to defend my honour?"

"No." Theo scoffed. Liam grinned, even as the vomit crept up his throat, warm and uncomfortable once more. "Maybe." Theo said a moment later. "He was a dick alright, he didn't deserve a trophy."

Liam turned, rolling down the window and emptied his stomach onto the tarmac as it rushed past.

"That's so romantic." Liam said, voice hoarse and crackling as he talked past the puke.

By the time Liam was ducking back in the window, stomach feeling somewhat better Theo had slowed down enough that Liam felt comfortable in the knowledge they probably weren't about to get arrested for stealing a stupid trophy, Theo's finger was ticking against the steering wheel, eyes flickering to Liam every half second as he took a sip from a water bottle with a shaking hand.

"You feel better now?"

"A bit." Liam grumbled. "Honestly how do-"

"Good, take the wheel for a minute."

"What?"

"Take the wheel." Theo repeated slowly.

"Why?" Liam asked, even as he moved to steady the car. Theo repeated his action from minutes before, rolling down the window and vomiting out of it. Liam grimaced, watching the road and keeping the car on the right side as Theo heaved. A car honked as they flew by on the other side. Liam looked at the small trophy on the dash and prayed no one would ever ask the story of how they got it.

"Alright, I'm good." Theo said after a particularly disgusting sounding retch and pulled his head back in the window. He swiped a hand over his mouth before he took the wheel again. Liam sighed, drooping back in his seat.

"So, You enjoying our date?" Liam asked, Theo sniggered only to follow it with a groan.

"Don't make me laugh I'll puke again." He whined. Liam let out a small chuckle of laughter that quickly became louder, shoulders shaking and stomach-churning uncomfortably.

"We're so gross." Liam cackled. Theo followed, laugh booming from him as his eyes crinkled in mirth and if Liam hadn't needed to vomit again he'd have happily watched Theo all day.

*

"I texted Derek. We have to pick him up at the airport in seven hours." Liam said around a mouth full of toothpaste. Theo spat his own toothpaste over the side of the truck in a brilliantly dramatic gesture.

"We don't need his help we can-"

"Dude we just had to pull over because I was too busy puking to hold the wheel while you puked. We definitely need help." Liam said, Theo eyed him dubiously, finger tapping against his thigh, once, twice. Liam washed his mouth out with a water bottle. Theo took it from him, repeating the process.

"I really don't think-" Theo started slowly.

"We'll hit Vegas on the way back." Liam said. "And I'll make sure he knows I'm the one borrowing the money, Not you." Theo grit his teeth. "He's already booked his flight, if you make him cancel now he'll be pissed. Now, do you want to nap before he gets here or-"

"You're sleeping in the front seat tonight."

"Is that our equivalent of the couch?"

"Yes."

*

Theo didn't make him sleep in the front seat, but Liam was fairly sure that was just because neither of them wanted to risk throwing up again just to move instead they just curled up in the back Liam sliding closer to Theo inconspicuously until his shoulder was brushing Theo's and Theo was rolling his eyes at the sky and linking their fingers together with a soft huff as if he were oh so hard done by.

He did, however, get revenge by failing to wake Liam when he started the drive to the airport. Which left Liam waking up to the sky rushing past above him and the wind blowing a gale in his face. He wasn't even able to shout at Theo for it because he could hear the never-ending tap tap tap of Theo's finger against the wheel that would have made him feel guilty for asking Derek to come if it weren't for the flies that attempted to zoom into his mouth at the speed of light and the baby on board sign stuck proudly to the rear window with a little pumpkin with fangs scrawled messily on it.

"Will you relax?" Liam said. Eyeing Theo as he leaned back against the edge of the truck watching the airport with a calculating glower.

"I am relaxed." Theo muttered stiffly.

"It's just Derek it's not a-"

"You don't find it weird he's coming here the moment he learns we're together?" Theo asked. "He's killed before he's probably coming to-"

"Derek's not going to kill you." Liam snorted. Theo shot him a glare. "Look he's... I mean I wouldn't say cool but he's...okay nice might not be the right term eith-"

"You're not inspiring confidence here." Theo said, eyes scanning the people wandering from the airport skittishly.

"Scott's fine with us."

"Yeah. Too fine." Theo said. "He didn't even try and give me a shovel talk, something's wr-" Liam stepped in front of Theo, trying to block his view of the flocks of people coming out only for Theo to tilt his head so he could still see over his shoulder.

"He didn't give you a shovel talk because he trusts me."

"Someone flying across the country just to give us money is-"

"He said he has something to do in New York. It's not just for us. It's convenient for him okay? No one's out to get you."

"Scott's still scared of me. It doesn't make sense for him to trust me with you."

"Theo look at me." Theo didn't. "Dorko." Liam begged, Theo let out a small huff, eyes slowly sliding from the doors to Liam, jaw ticking. "Derek's coming to give us a hand. That's all. You know Scott, he wouldn't send someone here to kill you." Theo scoffed, head starting to turn back towards the doors. Liam stopped him quickly, grabbing his face and forcing him to keep eye contact. "I'm serious, you dumbass. It's going to be fine. Derek's not going to hurt you and Scott definitely didn't send him here to kill you. And even  _if_ he did, which is honestly the dumbest thing I've ever heard-" Theo frowned, mouth opening as if to reply. Liam shifted one hand to gag him. Theo raised an eyebrow grumpily. "Then I wouldn't let him get to you. Remember how I said I'd fight to protect you? Well, that still stands even if you're my asshole boyfriend who pushed me off a cliff." Liam could feel Theo's lips twisting into a small smile beneath his palm and slowly removed the hand.

"Technically." Theo hummed, not making another move to look at the doors. "You're my asshole ex since I du-"

"I hope he kills you." Liam said making Theo let out a quiet chuckle, even as his eyes begun shifting towards the doors again. Liam poked his cheek to make his gaze return to him. "Trust me, everything will be fine." Theo's lips twisted, a half smile on his face and eyes sparkling as he no doubt thought of a million snarky comments to come back with. Liam ducked forwards before he could. Pressing an off-center kiss to Theo's lips in a lightning fast jab that had his heartbeat rocketing embarrassingly. Theo's eyebrow crept up his forehead s Liam moved back. "Was that okay?"

"You kissing me after saying you hope I die? I mean, it gives me some mixed signals but-"

"I meant just the kissing."

"Wil you stop asking before you do things?" Theo snorted, hands sneaking onto Liam's hips.

"I haven't done this before-"

"And you think I have?" Theo asked dubiously.

"I don't know...have you?" Theo rolled his eyes, tugging Liam closer.

"You don’t have to ask. If I have a problem I'll say. And I know if you have a problem you'll punch me so-"

"Hey!"

"Stop panicking about what you can and can't do." Theo said leaning forward to brush his lips against Liam's, feather light. "I do need you to do one thing for me." Theo murmured.

"Yeah, okay." Liam said, with what would have been an eager nod were he not too busy trying to chase Theo's lips the millimeter he'd pulled away.

"I need you to sit in the back when he gets here." Theo purred, moving to kiss Liam again, Liam reeled back before their lips could meet.

"What? No-"

"I'm not having him sitting where I can't see him." Theo said.

"I just said he won't kill-" Liam didn't get to finish, Theo's lips capturing his again in a chaste kiss. "Are you really trying to bribe me with kisses?"

"Figured there has to be some perks to dating you." Theo said, thumbs sneaking under the edge of Liam's top to brush against his hip as he leaned in for another kiss.

"You could sit in the back and I could drive?" Liam tried.

"Well then we'd never make it to New York." Theo smirked.

"You're such a d-"

"Please Pumpkin?" Theo murmured, forehead nudging Liam's as his words brushed his lips.

"Well, what kind of ex-boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you deal with your unnecessary paranoia?" He felt Theo's smile against his lips.

"Keep going like this and I might take away the ex title."

"How generous of you." Liam hummed, closing the minute distance between them fingers curling at Theo's jaw as he sank back against the truck, thumbs stroking lazy circles at Liam's hips as they kissed, slow and soft sucking the breath out of Liam as his heartbeat raced like a hummingbirds and he relaxed against Theo's chest to the point that he was fairly sure that if it weren't for the truck keeping them upright they would both just flop over. Not that it would matter if it did happen, Liam got the distinct impression from the cantering of Theo's heart that neither of them would actually care about falling over as long as it didn't interrupt the languid kiss.

When Liam pulled back his head was swimming from the lack of oxygen and he had trouble blinking his eyes open, his tongue darted out, tasting the mint from Theo's lips against his tongue. Theo didn't give him long before he was ducking forwards again kiss bruising as he left Liam's dizzier than he had been from the lack of air moments before. Liam let out a breathy little moan into the kiss as Theo's teeth nipped at his lower lip.

"Oh my God I need to bleach my eyes." Stiles hadn't even finished talking before Theo was shoving Liam back, hard enough to leave him crashing onto the floor with a groan of pain as his tailbone connected with the concrete.

"Stiles?" Liam squeaked, looking from Stiles, gagging dramatically to Derek, rolling his eyes at Stiles's antics and finally to Theo, chest heaving and lips a beautiful abused red that made Liam want to shoo Stiles and Derek back into the airport so he could continue with the kissing.

"Please tell me this isn't gonna be like with Hayden. If I have to watch you trying to absorb Theo's soul through his mouth I'm going to throw myself off a-" Stiles started.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Theo snapped, fingers dusting at his top as if he could wipe away the fact Stiles and Derek had caught them kissing.

"Stopping public indecency apparently." Stiles scoffed. Liam shoved himself off of the ground.

"We thought we were alone." Liam snapped.

"Yeah. I can see how you'd think that." Derek said, casting an amused glance around at the people streaming around them.

"I'm telling Scott that you're a little voyeur." Stiles said, jabbing a finger at Liam accusingly.

"What the hell are you even doing here?"

"The big guy needed some company so-"

"No." Derek said. "I did not. I specifically told you not to come."

"And I ignored it."

"It doesn't matter, let's just get this over with." Theo said.

"I'm driving." Derek said. Theo let out a derisive snort of laughter.

"Like hell you are this is-"

"You want the money? Give me the keys." Derek held out a hand, expression not unlike that of a dog owner telling their pup to drop a ball.

"You can't be serious."

"I know the best roads to drive on in New York. Do you?" Derek asked mockingly.

"Also, last time we left you two with keys you took off in the middle of the night." Stiles said. Theo's eyes flickered to Liam., Liam gave an attempt of an encouraging smile. Theo's chest rose and fell in a long huff of breath that was almost a growl.

"Fine." He said finally dropping the keys into Derek's hand with one more look to Liam that seemed to seep in warning. "But if you crash-" Derek snorted turning on his heel and throwing himself into the truck. The three remained outside for a tense moment. Theo's gaze flickering between the front passenger side door and the back seat. Stiles opened his mouth.

"I call-"

"Liam called shotgun before you got here." Theo lied, tone silky and sweet. "Get in the back." Stiles gaped, blinking between the pair of them. Theo jerked his head towards the front seat. "You're not both sitting in the front." Theo said stiffly. "It's still my truck."

"Really? You're using the passenger seat as some kind of pissing contest with Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I could always sit in the back with Theo, I mean, we were kinda busy when you got here we could get back to-" Liam started.

"Lalala! I'm not listening." Stiles yelled, diving into the back seat. Theo raised an eyebrow, turning to Liam slowly.

"It worked didn't it?" Theo's eyebrow climbed higher, arms crossing accusingly. "I didn't know he was coming." Theo scoffed. "I didn't!" Liam promised, his eyes flickered back to the car. "I'm sure It'll be fine."

"You need to learn to control your heartbeat, get in the car." Theo didn't give Liam a chance to argue that he hoped he wasn't lying, just shoved him towards the passenger side and ducked into the backseat. Liam climbed in next to Derek shooting him a tentative smile.

"Is that...Do you have a hot dog in your pocket?!" Stiles asked incredulously. Liam span in his seat to see there was indeed a hot dog sticking out of Theo's hoodie pocket.

"No. I'm just really happy to see you." Theo said lips curling into a cruel smirk. Derek turned a snort into a cough.

"Seriously, there is literally a hot dog in your poc-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Theo said belligerently. Removing the hot dog from his pocket and throwing it out the window.

"Dude what the-" Stiles started. His eyes shifted to Liam face scrunched in confusion. "Really Liam? This is the dude you want to date?"

"Shut up Stiles." Three unanimous voices came.

 


	35. New York, New York

The sky had long since turned an inky black by the time Derek was pulling the truck to a stop. The car was doused in a sleepy silence that Liam was grateful for. Stiles had, predictably, not shut up since they'd gotten in the truck and even with Derek driving well over the speed limit the journey had felt too long. He was glad however that Stiles had managed to entertain himself by explaining in vivid detail what everyone had been up to since Liam and Theo had vanished into the night and Derek had kept him talking with the occasional grunt that Stiles seemed to think meant 'please continue'. Liam, however, could see the way Derek was rolling his eyes and letting out dramatic sighs.

Theo hadn't spoken since throwing this hot dog out the window, which was probably a good idea. If Liam was lucky they would babble to get the money and get gone before the barbs started coming from Stiles and the two got into a bitch off that would no doubt reflect badly on Theo when Stiles returned to Beacon Hills and told Scott about it.

Derek was the first out of the truck. Moving into the motel's reception, Theo's keys tucked snugly in his pocket. Stiles was next, tumbling out complaining about backache and how his jeep was clearly superior. Theo, luckily, was too busy inspecting every inch of the truck for damage to pay him any mind.

Liam couldn't even bring himself to mind how bad Motel beds usually smelt if it meant getting a few minutes away from the scents of Stiles and Derek muddying up Theo's scent.

They were going to have to drive with the windows open for at least a day to get rid of the unease caused by other people scents in the truck.

Maybe Liam was a bit territorial but it was theirs. No one else had even touched it since they'd fled Idaho. It just smelt _wrong_ having their scents mixed with someone else's while in there.

By the time Theo had finished inspecting the truck Derek was marching back over while Stiles rushed to meet him, peering curiously into his palm like a chicken hoping to peck some grain out of it.

"Dude, you only got two rooms?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles-" Derek hummed with a condescending little smile. "I got two rooms."

"Alright... Okay, that's fine. so, Liam'll room with me and Derek ca-"

"No." Theo and Derek said at the same time.

"Dude." Stiles hissed. "We talked about this." Derek tossed a room key towards Theo leaving Stiles yelping like a wounded animal. "Derek! The plan!"

"I'm keeping your car keys until morning." Derek said, ignoring the Stiles flailing around him.

"You could just give us the money now and we could give Stiles this key and take off." Theo suggested. Derek didn't dignify it with a response. "Fine, let's go." Theo said, nodding Liam towards the building.

"No. No. You stay." Stiles said grabbing Liam's arm before he could walk away. "Dude! You can't just ignore the plan okay that's not-"

"I'd hurry up and get yourself a room, they said they're almost out."

"Wait what my own room?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, your own room. You gate crashed, why would I pay for your room?" Derek hummed, walking off towards the building. Stiles dropped Liam's arm instantly, racing after Derek spluttering angrily.

"Wait, what dude! Derek! Hey! Don't walk away from me! You can't just leave me without a room! Derek! Derek!"

"You just had to call them didn't you." Theo snorted, swinging the key around his finger as he took off after them. Liam followed.

"It's just one night." He said. "Then tomorrow we can go to New York and actually afford to eat."

"Is eating really worth it?"

"Yes." Liam snorted. "Stop being so dramatic, It's not that bad." Theo turned as he put the key in the lock, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly before he kicked the door open and wandered in. Liam peered round the door frame and saw Theo tossing the too full duffle bag onto the king sized bed in the center of the room.

"See! I told you it's not that bad. He even got us _one_ bed." Liam grinned. They were totally okay with him being with Theo, at least, Derek was, that as like... halfway there.

"What makes you think I think of that as a plus?" Theo hummed.

"I mean. It's a lot more comfortable than the back seat. At least I won't have to lay on top of you." Liam said, Theo turned towards him, eyes flickering as if actively flipping through jokes he wanted to make. "Don't." Liam warned. "It's only one night and Derek's cool. It's all gonna be-" A yelp came as Liam tried to close the door behind him, a freckled arm sticking through the crack. Liam didn't even have time to move before Stiles was throwing the door open with a surprising amount of force.

"Hey roomies. You ready to get this slumber party started?" He asked, swaggering in with a terrifying grin. Theo's eyes found Liam's once again, eyebrow-raising supesilliously .

"You were saying?" He drawled. Liam ignored him turning to Stiles and watching as the smile fell off his face as he caught sight of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"I'm staying with you tonight. Clearly." Stiles said.

"No." Liam said. "You're not."

"Yes." Stiles replied happily. "I am. It'll be fun! We can talk about loads of fun things. Like-"

"I'm going for a shower." Theo said. "You deal with this."

"This? Excuse me. I have a na-" The bathroom door closed with a solid click. Liam span back to Stiles with a glare.

"Stiles, what are you _doing_ here?"

"Protecting your virtue apparently." Stiles muttered, eyeing the bed dubiously. "The hell was Derek thinking getting you two a-"

"What the hell are you thinking? I asked _Derek_ to come. Why are you here?"

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on you and him-" he jabbed a finger at the bathroom door. "-And Scott refused to do it so-"

"No one needs to keep an eye on me. Get out."

"No can do buckaroo." Stiles said rocking on his heels smugly.

*

When Liam was thirteen he and Mason had a sleepover, which, in itself was not very remarkable, they had stayed at each other's houses a thousand times over by that point. The part that made it painfully memorable however was that Liam's parents had thrown a party on the same night. Which, Liam was fine with. Mr. Geyer had given them a beer to share and thanks to the drunken adults downstairs there was no actual bedtime not to mention a small buffet table that they could steal food from whenever they pretended to get a drink.

Liam knew it would be an interesting night when Aunt Cassie arrived unannounced with a Minivan backed to the brim in boxes of wine but he hadn't quite realised how interesting. It had started with his Mom calling them downstairs to meet everyone and talking about how beautiful her boys were while the wine sloshed over the side of her glass.

The night had ended in Liam and Mason trying to comfort a forty-year-old man as he sobbed and the sounds of Aunt Cassie and the man's wife screaming at each other could be heard from the garden as his parents tried to stop them getting into a physical fight.

Liam still didn't know how exactly it happened. He was too busy trying to help Mason fend off questions about girlfriends when the scream of 'you're sleeping with my brother?!' Echoed through the living room bringing everyone to silence. Everyone, it seemed but aunt Cassie who had raised her wine glass and shouted out 'Cheers'. And well, next thing he knew there was the fight and the crying man who thought Mason was called Liam and Liam was called Mason.

It was without a doubt the most uncomfortable sleepover he'd ever had. At least, it was, before he met Stiles.

Liam peered past Stiles to Theo, who sat on the opposite side of the bed to Liam, his arms crossed and eyes trained firmly on the wall. It was another one of those things that Liam wasn't quite sure how he got into the position and yet, there he was, sat on a bed with Theo and Stiles. A bed, that according to the later, they would all be sleeping on.

He didn't doubt the only reason Theo hadn't physically thrown Stiles out of the room was that he didn't want Stiles being able to tell Scott that a finger had been laid on his best friend in a less than friendly manner. It was the exact reason why he hadn't done it himself. Liam didn't want to give Scott any reason to think Theo was a bad influence and he was fairly sure bodily harm on his best friend would be a reason to think just that.

"Well, this is cozy." Stiles said, sucking on his teeth and shuffling to get more comfortable between the two boys. Liam tipped his head up towards the ceiling, eyes running over the little cracks in the paint wondering what he'd done to deserve this.

"The early grave I put you in will be cozy too." Theo muttered. Liam let a low huff out. It had been almost half an hour since Liam had gotten bored of arguing with Stiles and flopped next to Theo on their bed, and just a few more seconds until Stiles had joined him, wiggling himself between the two and refused to move no matter what impotent threat Theo or Liam sent his way.

Liam knew Theo wouldn't actually sleep in a bed with Stiles, hell, he probably wouldn't even sleep if Stiles was in the room, but he wouldn't leave the bed, not if it meant conceding defeat to Stiles. He also knew that Stiles wouldn't get off of the bed because he was every bit the stubborn moron Theo was. The last thing he knew, was that he himself was not about to lose the stupid little game of bed chicken with Stiles because he was just as, if not more, stubborn than the other two.

"Don't threaten me in our bed!" Stiles snapped.

"It's not your bed! It's not even your room." Theo bellowed. Liam considered just rolling over and going to sleep until he realised that it was a definite possibility he'd wake to one, or both, of them dead. The door swung open revealing Derek, hair mused from a shower and stern glare on his face.

"Stiles get off the bed." Derek said slowly.

"Can't. We're having a slumber party. You want to join?" Stiles said calmly patting Liam and Theo's thighs. Theo's chest rumbled as grow rolled from his throat

"Oh my god." Liam groaned. His boyfriend of a day was going to kill his Alpha's best friend and he couldn't even be mad about it because he was a second away from doing it himself.

"Don't growl at me you-"

"Stiles!" Derek barked.

"Well what do you expect me to do when you get them _one_ bed? Are you trying to get them to have sex?"

"Oh my God." Liam repeated, voice a mortified squeak as he burrowed his face in his hands. He was fairly sure Theo had stopped breathing but refused to remove his hands to check. He wondered idly if he could roll his way to the bathroom blind and lock himself in until he died of starvation or Derek and Stiles left.

"Stiles. I asked for two rooms. I didn't specify beds." Derek huffed.

"Well what kind of idiot-" Liam peaked out between his fingers.

"Stiles. Get out of their room."

"No." Stiles said petulantly. Derek's lips pulled down in a 'oh alright then' gesture before he was stalking over. Derek grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt, ignoring his yelps as he hauled him off of the bed. Theo ducked a flailing hand in the face, Liam wasn't quite so lucky getting a quick bitch slap across the temple before Stiles was crumbling to the floor at the end of the bed and Derek was grabbing him by the scruff of the neck to drag him across the floor.

"Get off of me! Derek! Dammit, stop it!" Stiles shouted, flailing as Derek yanked him out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Liam was up like a flash turning the lock and letting out a tired sigh.

He'd just wanted some money.

"You know I could probably hotwire the truck." Theo said. Liam's head jerked round to Theo, still perched on his side of the bed eyes glaring down at Stiles' now empty spot.

"You want to steal your own truck?" Liam asked incredulously. Theo's gaze met his.

"You don't?" Theo asked. Liam seriously considered it. "You know what they say, third times the charm, maybe this time we _won't_ be followed cross country." Liam wandered back to the bed, flopping down face first with a groan.

"It's Stiles, he'd follow us." Liam said grumbled into the pillow. "And Derek would probably catch us before we were out of the parking lot-"

"I would." Derek's voice came, dry as ever and muffled by the wall. Liam and Theo turned their heads to it slowly.

"I hate your pack" Theo said calmly. Liam burrowed his face back into the pillow with a groan. Why the hell couldn't he have won the hot dog eating competition? "You know this is why I don't let you come up with plans."

"It was a good plan before Stiles ruined it!" Liam grumbled.

"I know, it's not your fault." Theo hummed. "I mean, people say dream big and you're too short to-" Theo let out a started yelp as Liam flipped around and shoved him off of the bed. Theo's head popped back up a moment later, resting his arms on the bed as he frowned at Liam.

"A least it wasn't a cliff."

"Right now, I'd pay you to push me off a cliff." Theo grumbled. "Go take a shower, you smell like hot dogs." And really, it was a good idea because Liam knew he was an odd mix of hot dogs, sweat and the ocean.

"If you need to pee do it now, I'm not having you walking in while I shower again." Liam said. Theo waved him off in a way that Liam hoped meant he didn't need the bathroom. Just in case Liam triple checked the lock before actually getting into the shower. He really didn't need Derek and Stiles breaking in after hearing him scream and coming in to find Liam bleeding and naked in the shower and Theo two foot away from him, no doubt cackling with laughter as Liam grumbled out swear words.

He showered quickly, scrubbing the remaining salt from this trip off of a cliff out of his hair and the last lingering scent of hot dogs and vomit hoping that maybe if he hurried through everything he'd be back on the road with Theo, and only Theo, faster.

Sure, he knew it wouldn't actually work like that because the still needed the keys, and money, but he could dream.

Liam knew it was probably a good idea to not to give them the money before they actually reached New York, and an even better idea to take the truck keys but that didn't stop him feeling bitter. He was fairly sure he wouldn't even entertain the idea of running away into the night, again, if Derek had turned up alone like he was meant to.

He rinsed his hair reminding himself on a constant loop that come morning they'd be dropping Derek and Stiles off in New York. He just had to survive a night and another hour in the car with the four of them and then they'd have money and truck keys and be free to flee.

He could survive that long, it wouldn't even be 12 hours with the way Derek drove. As Liam dried himself off and got dressed he could hear Theo in the room, or more, hear Theo's finger, tapping against what sounded like his wrist, once, twice.

Liam peeked out of the bathroom door watching Theo as he sat uncomfortably stiff on the bed, finger tapping away over his chest and jaw locked so tight Liam worried he'd crack his teeth before the night was through.

"Hey." Liam hummed softly, shuffling over to the bed. Theo's chin tilted up and down in what Liam supposed was meant to be a greeting. He flopped onto the bed, stopping Theo's tapping for a moment as the springs creaked and the bed wobbled. He could practically see the gears winding in Theo's brain, his body tensing every time there was a slight creak from the floorboard of the room next to them where they both knew Derek was. "I really am sorry. I didn't know Sti-"

"I know." Theo sighed. His finger starting to tap once again leaving guilt swirling in Liam's stomach. He wormed closer to Theo, ignoring the look he got for the odd wriggling movement and only stopped when they were nose to nose. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you." Liam said with a small grin. Theo gave a small scoff, eyes flickering to the wall as another creak came from next door. "You know I'm pretty sure we can make constellations on the ceiling." Liam said, nodding his head towards the popcorn ceiling eagerly. "It's that bumpy ceiling, first one to find an animal on it wins."

"You're an idiot." Theo said, lips twitching in a smile that he really didn't seem to want to share.

"I'm your idiot." Liam murmured. A snort passed Theo's lips, smile stretching across his face as he looked back to Liam.

"Alright. Fine." Theo said, shuffling on the bed until he was stretched out properly. "But it's real animals, if you go for a unicorn or some shit then that's an immediate win to me."

"Deal."

*

"Come on dude it's clearly a bunny!" Liam snapped.

"Have you _ever_ seen a rabbit?" Theo scoffed.

"Oh, and your duck was better?" Liam asked, jabbing a finger to the portion of the popcorn ceiling that Theo had said resembled the poultry but to Liam, it just seemed to resemble lumpy ceiling.

"Yes. The duck was better." Theo said. "Because it actually looks like a duck, see, there's the beak and-"

"Oh my god dude, it's not a freaking duck, it looks nothing like a duck and if you think it does you need glasses but this-" He moved his finger back to the part of the ceiling they were looking at moments before. "-Is _clearly_ a rabbit."

"It's not clear!" Theo growled. "In the slightest. If anything, it looks like a wave-"

"A WAVE?!" Liam shrieked.

"Yes, dickhead, a wave and why are we even still talking about this? I already won-"

"You didn't win it's not a duck! My rabbit is winning this game."

"It would if it was actually there but since It's not the duck-"

"Oh my god dude I swear I'm going to smother you if you don't shut up about the stupid fucking duck. There is no duck on the ceiling, There's no bird on the ceiling, this ceiling doesn't even have a chicken."

"Well, that's because all the chicken is next to me."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're too scared to admit I've won something _again_." Liam shoved Theo, intent on pushing him off of the bed again only for Theo to cling on like a cat, claws digging into Liam's arm. "Will you stop pushing me off things!" Theo snapped.

"No! Maybe a bump on the head will make you see it's a bu-" Theo removed one hand from where he was clinging on and clapped it roughly against the back of Liam's head.

"Is it a duck now?" Theo asked mockingly.

He wasn't even surprised when it turned to them full on wrestling. Liam head-butting Theo in the chest, feet scrambling across the sheets as he tried to force him off of the bed and Theo jabbing him in the sides so he let out pained squawks.

It wasn't too long before Theo had Liam pinned, Liam wriggling uselessly trying to escape a litany of curse words spilling out of his mouth as Theo smirked smugly down at him.

"That's another win to me." Theo all but purred. The bed creaked as he shifted closer, forehead pressing against Liam's. The two panted in exertion, Theo's breath ghosting over Liam's lips and really, it should have reminded him that they were in fact on a bed, their bed, and could be doing a whole number of things other than fighting about the ceiling. It didn't however, just made Liam narrow his eyes and considering whether headbutting Theo would be worth it. "Say it." Theo said.

"Make me." Liam growled.

"That's weird, I thought that was what I was doing." Theo hummed. "Come on Pumpkin. Say-"

"Liam." The two froze, lips hovering a breath apart as Derek's voice came as a tinny mutter through the wall. "If you don't stop I'm sending Stiles back in." Theo's grip loosened enough for Liam to wriggle his hands free as Theo's eyes flickered to the wall face paling as the tension returned to his body.

He could hear Stiles' voice, frantically asking Derek what they needed to stop doing and Derek studiously ignoring him. Theo shifted, starting to move away. Liam jerked a hand out, grabbing the front of Theo's shirt before he could go too far. The chimera paused, eyes flickering over Liam's face, finger tapping against the comforter, once, twice. His hair drooped down in front of his eyes. Liam wiggled, bringing his other arm up to push it back and grinned as he leaned into his palm like a cat. Liam tilted his chin up, capturing Theo's lips once in a slow brush of a kiss. That had the tension melting out of Theo instantly.

"Night Dorko." Liam murmured. He felt Theo's smile against his lips before he was shoving away and returning to his side of the bed. Liam didn't attempt to wiggle over to his side again, just shimmied down beneath the covers and closed his eyes. "It's definitely a bunny."

"You're definitely an idiot."

*

The first time Liam woke up it was to Theo shoving him back to the other side of the bed. Well, shoving was a bit of a strong term, it was more of a gentle roll. Liam had blinked blearily up at him as he inched off of the bed.

"Where-"

"I saw a diner down the road, I'm gonna go get breakfast." Theo murmured, fingers sweeping through Liam's hair softly. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want a McMuffin."Liam grumbled smushing his face into the pillow and falling back to sleep with the soft sound of Theo's breathy laugh in his ear.

The second time he woke up was far less pleasant, an incessant pounding on the door that left Liam groaning into this pillow.

"Go away." Liam whined, burrowing deeper beneath the covers.

"We're leaving in half an hour get your stuff and meet us at the diner." Derek's voice rang through the wood. A final rattling bang came to the door that probably woke everyone from the motel and not just Liam before he heard Derek wandering away and the clumsy footfalls of Stiles following after him.

Liam was perfectly content to go back to sleep and wait for Derek to inevitably be forced to kick down the door and drag him out before he remembered exactly why he was alone in the room and he was sitting up, lightning fast heart pounding as he looked towards the innocent looking closed door.

Theo would be alone with Derek and stiles.

Theo would be alone with _stiles._

He was fairly sure that even the Usain Bolt would be impressed with just how quickly he got across the room and flung open the door ready to chase after them only to be met with the cold bite of concrete against his bare feet on the first step outside. Liam dove back into the room, slamming the door behind him as he moved around the room like Taz the Tasmanian devil in a panicked whirlwind to repack their stuff, get dressed and get out of the room and to the diner before anyone could be murdered.

*

Liam spotted Theo as soon as he walked into the diner, or more, the back of his head, hair curling around his nape and finger tapping at the back of the seat. Derek and Stiles sat in front of him, Derek looking impassive and brooding as always while Stiles seemed a mixed between constipated and angry.

"-that being said, If I was in beacon hills when you first arrived I would have ripped your throat out." Derek said bluntly. Liam's eyes widened as Stiles shouldered his way across the table so his head was between Theo and Derek.

"With his teeth." Stiles added, eyes wide as he gave a little snap of his teeth. Theo snorted a small laugh that would have sounded genuine if Liam didn't know what he actually sounded like when he was amused.

"Scary." Theo said dryly.

"Hey." Liam called, scurrying over. Theo didn't turn to look at him, just slid along in the booth to make room. Liam sat next to him, eyes flickering between Stiles and Derek. "So, what's up?

"They're threatening me." Theo stage-whispered. "I'd say four out of ten for effort, but a nine for delivery, it was very synchronized."

"Okay no, cut the bullshit." Stiles said. "I'm serious, if you touch one stupidly long hair on that kids' head- and really Liam, dude, get a haircut–" Liam frowned, hand shifting to pat at his admittedly long hair. It wasn't that bad was it? -"then I swear I'm gonna go get some super glue and fix Kira's sword so I can shove your ass back in th-"

"Stiles--" Liam growled. Derek let out a huff of breath through his nose, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"No, it's fine." Theo said, leaning back in his chair and throwing his arms out so he was relaxed across most of the booth looking every bit like he didn’t give a shit as a cocky smile pulled at his lips. His finger tapped on the back of the seat. Once, twice. "Stiles can't even do a paint by numbers, he wouldn't be able to put a sword back together."

"Woah, that was funny. " Stiles drawled. "You know what's funnier though? Kira won't be away forever. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out you've crawled out of-"

"Stiles, shut up!" Liam bellowed. Stiles' mouth snapped shut with an audible click as Liam's claws dug into the table. Liam quickly pulled his hands off of the table, curling his hands into loose fists to hide the claws. "Let's go, Theo." Liam shoved himself up and Theo made no complains as he slid out of the booth himself.

"You haven't got your money yet." Derek said.

"Screw the money. We'll figure something else out." Liam said, dragging Theo towards the door.

"Stop storming off." Stiles huffed, jogging after them. "Hey come on, at least talk about it before you run away."

"You've said enough and I'm not running away I'm-"

"You're overreacting."

"I am not overreacting! You're a douchebag. You can't just-"

"I'm gonna finish my coffee." Theo said, wandering back over to the table like Liam wasn't busy trying to defend his honour.

"See, even _Theo_ isn't being as dramatic as you." Stiles said.

"He can meet me in the truck." Liam snapped, spinning on his heel once more only for Stiles to hop in front of him.

"Dude, come on, chill out. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Threatening Theo doesn't need to be done. What needs to be done is for you to _try_ and give him a half decent chance."

"I _am_ trying. Why do you think I'm being so nice?" Stiles said incredulously. Liam spluttered

"Nice? You're not being nice you're being an asshole."

"He killed Scott, you're lucky I didn't march in here with that freaking sword and put him back in the ground myself." Liam curled in his hands into fists trying to remind himself that punching Stiles in the face wouldn't help Theo, or the way the pack saw him, it would just get them both in trouble.

"We're leaving." Liam said, voice shaking as rage bubbled inside of him.

"Liam, Dude, I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to protect all-"

"I don't need protecting from Theo!" Liam growled.

"I was giving him the big brother talk. I'm allowed to give him the big brother talk!"

"You're not my brother."

"Then the uncle talk."

"You're not my uncle! Stiles, I get that you hate him, and I get why because I hated him too but you can't...He's helped us, he's helped me. I'm not asking you to stop hating him, I'm not even asking you to give him a chance I'm just asking you not to be a dick because he doesn't deserve-" Stiles scoffed. "Okay no. I was right about not talking to you." Liam snapped, spinning around, ready to march back to Theo and drag him out of the door, they could steal the damn coffee mug if need be. Stiles was in front of him before he could get more than a step.

"Stay." Stiles pleaded. "Come on, dude, you can't leave me alone with _Derek._ He'll end up finding some weird abandoned building and I'll spend my time in New York watching him brood in dark corners."

"You realize me staying means Theo stays right?" Liam asked.

"I figured we can just tie his leash to a pole whenever we go in a shop and-" Liam turned, ready to grab Theo and leave only for Stiles to flail his way in front of him _again_. "Joke! It was a joke dude."

"It wasn't funny."

"It was kind of funny." Stiles mused. Liam shot him a glare. "Look, okay, just...Let me keep an eye on you, for a couple of days."

"You've got to be kidd-"

"Think of it as a probation. If you're right and Theo's not a piece of shit anymore then I can tell Scott and stop him worrying-"

"You mean you worrying-"

"Fine. Me worrying - but considering I'm the only person who realized Theo was full of shit when he first came to Beacon Hills I'm the one you need to convince now."

"I don't need to convince you of anything. It's none of your business."

"I'm trying to get behind this but you acting like a brat isn't hel-"

"A brat?"

"Yes, Liam. A brat. Your little boyfriend almost got you to kill my best friend and then he did. I'm allowed to not trust him. I'm allowed to be pissed off that you're dumb enough to."

"He made a mistake." Liam said hotly.

"No Liam, a mistake is coloring outside the lines. What he did was murder." Stiles snapped. "I'm trying. Okay dude, I'm here because I'm willing to give this-" he waved a hand from Liam to behind him where Theo sat still in a weird stare off with Derek. "-A chance, but you gotta meet me halfway and prove that you're not just an idiot being blinded by his bullshit again."

"Or you could just trust me when I say he's fine."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you at least a little bit. Look, I've said what I wanted to say to him, he's been thoroughly warned so now I can hate him in silence and we can enjoy New York together and then I can go and tell Scott that you really are a-okay."

"I'm not-"

"Show me I should trust him. If you really trust him you should believe that it can happen right? That I'll see it too?" Stiles said, Liam clenched his jaw, mind working quickly. Theo had changed and maybe it was a good idea, maybe if Stiles actually got to know Theo things would be easier - better for the pack and him. It would be nice if he didn't have to play referee whenever they were in the same room together, or worse, never be able to be in the same room with his pack and his boyfriend at the same time unless there was a life or death situation.

"You're..." They were friends when they were kids, maybe they could be again. "You can't insult him. At all. Nothing. One insult and we're leaving."

"You realize it's me, right? We should at least have a three-strike rule on the insu-" Stiles broke off as Liam raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Alright no insulting him, unless he insults me first."

"No."

"I have to be able to defend myself."

"Three strikes, insults when he insults you first still count."

"Deal. So, you'll stay."

"If Theo wants to I'll think about it. Let me ask him."

"Okay, great. That's-" Stiles rocked on his heels waving his upturned thumbs in Liam's face. Liam rolled his eyes moving back to the table.

"Hey Theo can I talk to you for-" Liam started.

"Right!" Stiles said banging his hands on the table. "Drink up and let's get exploring!" Theo's eyes stayed on Liam, eyebrow raised. Liam let out a groan.

"Tell me he's not coming with us." Theo pleaded.

"We both are!" Stiles said happily, he clapped Derek on the shoulder twice apparently unaware of the death glare Derek was sending at them.

"No." Derek said.

"What he said." Theo said, pointing a finger at Derek. Liam tried a tentative grin which Theo didn't seem to appreciate if the eyeroll was anything to go by.

"Liam thinks we should bond-" Liam turned to Stiles brow pinched in confusion.

"I never said-"

"And if you want to be the Romeo to his Juliet now-"

"Why am I always Juliet?" Liam grumbled.

"-You better show me you're worthy."

"Stiles." Liam sighed.

"What, that wasn't an insult. Just uncle Stiles vetting your...Theo. And I'm being honest about it. No lies, no manipulations, you know, the opposite of what he'd-" Liam let a low growl rumble from his chest and Stiles stuttered to a stop. "How about we start that no insult thing from now?" He suggested lightly.

"You three have fun I'm-" Derek said.

"You're coming." Liam said. Stiles nodded vehemently. He was ninety percent sure Stiles would break the no insults rule and he'd rather not be bitched at for eternity for leaving him completely alone in New York. "It'll be fun."

"Remind me to teach you to lie properly one day." Theo huffed his eyes skimmed from Liam to Stiles, and then back to Liam, Liam raised an eyebrow hopefully. "It's just for today?" Theo asked.

"Just today" Liam promised.

"Maybe tomo-" Liam elbowed Stiles in the side cutting him off.

"Just one day." Liam repeated with a glower thrown at Stiles.

"You're not sitting next to me on the plane back." Derek said, pointing a finger accusingly at Stiles. Stiles nodded.

"Cross my heart." Stiles said, heartbeat jumping tellingly. Derek's eyes moved to the distance a theatrical sigh coming out. "That's a yes-"

"How-" Theo started, Stiles wiggled a hand in a shushing motion.

"So, I'm thinking we hit up Times square first and then-"

"I'll come but we're not going to Times Square." Derek said.

"Dude-" Stiles started.

"It's not worth it."

"It's like a globally known location. We're going."

"No, Stiles. We're not."

*

"So why is a busy street interesting?" Theo asked, eyes scanning the screens around them as car horns blared horrendously loud. Stiles skittered around, throwing his phone at any tourists he could see to get them to take a photo.

"It's not." Derek said, arms crossed as he sent a death glare at the unaware Stiles.

"Why's it so loud?" Liam grumbled, hand pressed over his ears in vain.

"We could just run. He probably wouldn't notice it." Theo muttered.

"It's Stiles. He'd just find us and talk us to death." Derek replied.

"Well. _we_ could run away? If you'd give us some money and-" Liam started.

"If I'm stuck with him you're stuck with him." Derek said. "Jesus, Stiles don't touch that!" Derek rushed away leaving Liam sliding closer to Theo eyes still roaming the bustling area.

Surprisingly the last hour of the drive hadn't been too bad, even the metro hadn't been too awful, sure it was crowded and smelt like a mix between fast food, sweat and fecal matter but it hadn't been too awful. Stiles had kept his promise and not insulted Theo at all. Unless Liam counted death glares, which he wasn't. If only because Theo seemed to be far too interested pretending to look at the people around them while actually taking note of every slight shift Derek did to realise that Stiles was really the one he should worry about

Liam cast a quick glance at Derek and Stiles to make sure they were still occupied arguing with each other. He wasn't disappointed.

"If you want to leave we can go." Liam said. Theo dropped his eyes from the cityscape and looked to Liam brow creased.

"We only just got to New York, why would I want-"

"I mean Stiles, Derek. This part of New York."

"No." Theo said. "If hanging out with them for a day means I'm less likely to be put in the ground and you're less likely to be grounded for seeing me then-"

"You know I wouldn't let them do that."

"Put me in the ground or ground you?" Theo hummed.

"Both no grounding, in the literal or figurative sense."

"Figurative is a big word for you, are you feeling okay?"

"Does us dating mean I can't punch you in the face?" Liam mused, a small smile flickered onto Theo's face, it was only there for a split second before it vanished, face going blank once more leaving Liam frowning. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"You're being all mopey."

"I'm not mopey."

"Guarded then." Liam tried. Theo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not guarded." He said, face carefully blank.

"You're-"

"Liam." Theo said placatingly, finally turning to actually face him. "I'm fine." He said softly, lips twitching in a small smile as if to say 'see'. Liam scoffed in disbelief. "I'm serious, I'm good." Theo said, voice soft in a way that made the butterflies attack Liam's stomach and his lips twist in a small smile. "I didn't mean to be mopey, I was just thinking."

"So you admit you were being mopey?"

"I'll admit to guarded. Not mopey."

"I can deal with that." Liam hummed, ducking forwards intending on pressing his lips to Theo's to hopefully kill the annoying butterflies in his stomach only to be met with nothing but air as Theo jerked backwards. Liam watched as Theo barely avoided getting trampled by the crowd as he thrust himself out of the corner Derek had pilfered for them.

The good thing was that the butterflies did die, but it wasn't in the way he'd wanted them too, with them flapping so fast they spontaneously combusted and left heat flaring in Liam's belly but more in a shriveled up and died way as Liam considered throwing himself into the crowd even as Theo ducked back into their corner and letting the hoards trample him so he wouldn't have to admit that he'd actually just tried and failed to kiss Theo.

"Sorry. I wasn't exp-" Theo started.

"No no, I should have asked I-" Liam squeaked. There was a chance he might spontaneously combust with how warm his cheeks felt, but really, at this point it felt like the best thing that could happen to him.

"I already said you don't have to ask." Theo said.

"Well if not asking leaves me embarrassingly rejected in public I'd much rather ask." Liam muttered.

"It wasn't a rejection." Theo rushed. Liam's eyebrows climbed comically.

"You just moved away from me-"

"I just... It's..." Theo stuttered, cheeks flaming as he looked about as embarrassed as Liam felt. he watched as Theo took a steadying breath, stopping his stuttering and squaring his shoulders. "They're here." Theo said, nodding his head to where Stiles and Derek could be heard bickering outside a souvenir stall.

"You said it was okay if I told them." Liam said nervously. He should have waited, if he'd talked to Scott when Scott was alone then he Stiles wouldn't have turned up and threatened Theo and-

"I know. It was-" Theo said quickly, snapping Liam from his thoughts.

"Was?"

"Is." Theo corrected with a huff. "It's just..." Theo broke off, jaw ticking and eyes shifting back up to the towering buildings around them. "It's easy to pretend to care." Theo said words slow like his tongue was tar and they were getting trapped in it. "Actually, caring is... Harder. It's a weakness."

"Caring is being weak?"

"No, it's... I....I wasn't meant to care about anything, or about anyone. If you want to break someone you don't go for them you go for what they..." Theo broke off with another huff, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes shifted back to Liam. "People knowing what you care about is dangerous because then it can be used against you. Dating you, that's caring and them seeing that-" he nodded in the direction Liam could still vaguely hear Stiles and Derek bickering in. "-It's not normal for me."

"So you're...worried my pack will what...hurt me to hurt you? Dude that's-"

"I know they wouldn't hurt you I'm not an idiot." Theo scoffed.

"So... what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I grew up knowing that I wasn't meant to care about things and if I was ever dumb enough to actually do that then you don't let anybody know about it, ever, but like you said. They won't use you against me and I want to-" he waved a hand at Liam as if Liam was meant to know what it meant "But I... It goes against my instincts with them here. It feels like I'm being weak or giving too much away or-"

"Okay, dude." Liam said calmly, keeping as far away from Theo as he could in their small area of safety from the rushing crowds. "They already know we're dating. I get where you're coming from but telling them kinda already screwed your 'I care about nothing' persona so-"

"I know that I just- Reminding myself of that is difficult-" Theo said quietly, eyes flickering back to meet Liam's as if begging him to understand.

"Holy shit." Liam breathed.

"What?"

"You're actually like... sharing your thoughts and feelings and stuff." Theo gave him an unimpressed look. "Sorry! Sorry it's good! it's great I'm glad! it's just. I mean, you usually have to be like stupidly tired to actu-" Liam thought back to hours before and Theo creeping out of bed for a breakfast he never actually brought back. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Liam asked. Theo's eyes flickered back to the skyline. "Dammit, Theo why wouldn't you sle-"

"Two people who want to kill me were in the next room what did you think-"

"They don't want to kill you!"

"Stiles threatened to a few hours ago." Theo muttered childishly. Liam let out a slow breath. Reminding himself that Theo's unhealthy sleeping patterns and coffee dependency wasn't the current issue.

"Do you want to leave?" Liam asked tentatively.

"I already said no." Theo grumbled.

"Okay." Liam said, nodding slowly. "So... Do you want me to keep five feet away from you at all times because I can do that if you want." Liam tried. "For a day." He clarified. Theo's lips twitched in a small smile that he crushed down moments later.

"No."

"Okay...Well, What do you want me to do?" Theo gave a helpless little shrug.

"I don't know." He admitted, voice barely a breath.

"We-"

"Hey! You guys coming!" Stiles bellowed. Liam's head snapped to the side as Theo shifted his weight so he could lean a half inch further away from Liam.

"Give us a mi-"

"Where?" Theo asked, moving out towards them, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Liam followed uselessly.

"Statue of Liberty."

"No, it's a tourist trap." Derek said.

"Dude you've said that about this too!" Stiles said, gesturing to times square.

"And it is."

"It was awesome! Right, Liam?"

"It's loud." Liam said honestly.

"Statue of Liberty will be just as loud."

"What about Central Park?" Liam suggested. Stiles let out a groan. "Then we can go to the statue of liberty." He added, Derek groaned.

"Fine." Stiles snapped. "Let's go." Stiles took off, shouldering through the crowd leaving the other three scrambling after him. "You know you never did say what you thought of Star Wars." Stiles mused.

"It was-"

"Not you." Stiles scoffed. "I meant him-" He jerked a thumb at Theo who did a beautiful impression of a deer in headlights. "-What? You think you can watch the last film without me and get away with not telling me what you think?"

"I uh.." Theo's eyes flickered to Liam, Liam waved him on. "It was good."

"Wow. That was a great review." Stiles said. "come on, what did you think? I mean, You agree that the originals are better than the prequels right? Tell me yo think that or I swear I'm going to-"

"Do nothing." Liam said quickly. "Because we're being nice."

"Right. I will...do nothing."

"I mean, the prequels have some pretty good points and-" Theo said.

"Are you really about to defend them?" Stiles hissed.

"I'm not defending them." Theo said stiffly, falling into step besides Stiles. "I'm just saying that they did have some decent moments and you got to know the world more so-"

"So you think the originals are better?"

"Yes but-"

"I actually thought the prequels were better than-" Liam's mouth snapped shut as Theo and Stiles turned on him, face screwed in disgust as if Liam had just spat in their faces. Stiles shook his head at Liam slowly. "they were-"

"So, what did you think about Padmé's death?" Stiles asked loudly, shooting one last glower at Liam before he turned back to Theo. Liam managed to stop a yelp as Derek grabbed him, forcing him to walk faster so they were ahead of the two. Theo's eyes flickered to him for a moment before he was turning back to Stiles.

"It was stupid." Theo said slowly. "Anakin survived being set on fire and having all his limbs chopped off but Padmé can't survive childbirth with medical droids? They should have at least made her death something worthy of her." Liam turned when a few seconds passed without Stiles replying. He was met with Stiles stopped on the street, eyes narrowed accusingly at Theo ignoring the people shoulder checking him as they walked passed. Theo had also stopped, looking back at Stiles, shoulders tense. "What?" Theo huffed. "You asked-"

"No, I mean...I agree." Stiles said, looking vaguely green.

"You agree?" Theo asked, sounding painfully smug. Derek lead Liam on with a hand on his arm. Theo and Stiles almost disappeared amongst the crowd before Stiles started walking again.

"Shut up." He scoffed. "Apparently even idiots can have good points sometimes. But honestly, that part was weak, I mean I've thought of a billion ways to make it better. Number one-" Liam turned back to Derek tuning out the Star Wars talk as the two dawdled behind them.

"Did I get knocked out by an angry New Yorker or is Stiles actually talking to Theo?" Liam asked awestruck.

"I told Stiles you were thinking of leaving because he wasn't making enough of an effort with Theo." Derek said calmly.

"Why?"

"You're not the only one with werewolf hearing."

"You were listening?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "That's a total violation of-"

"You want him to keep feeling uncomfortable?"

"Well no but-"

"Then shut up." Derek said.

By the time they were hopping onto the metro intent on heading towards the Statue of Libery Theo and Stiles had moved on from talking about actual Star Wars to arguing about who was who, apparently Stiles had some varying idea's to who Liam and Theo had cast the pack as.

"Dude no, Okay. I'll give you Scott and Malia but Lydia is all wrong and you haven't even mentioned me!" Stiles hissed.

"We agreed you're Jar Jar." Theo said, lips curling in an amused little smirk as Stiles let out an offended huff that sounded a lot like Jar Jar Binks.

"Would saying I can't wait for him to move to Idaho be considered a mean comment?" Stiles asked, jabbing a finger towards Theo. Liam's surprised at actually being talked to for the first time in twenty minutes vanished at the mention of Idaho, a glare forming as his stomach dropped, this was meant to be their last stop.

"Yes." Liam huffed.

"Then I won't say it." Stiles said. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Why do you know about Idaho?" Theo asked before Liam could argue about how asking if the comment was mean then 'not saying it' did not count as not saying it.

"Mason told us." Stiles said casually.

"And how did Mason know?" Theo asked tersely, eyes shifting to Liam.

"I told him." Liam admitted.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That you were moving to Idaho." Liam said slowly. Theo's eyebrows drew together.

"Why?"

"Because you're moving to Idaho and I needed my Goda."

"Your Goda?" Stiles asked.

"I don't even know if I'm going to Idaho." Theo said, eyebrows drawn together and forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Of course you're going to Idaho." Liam snorted. It made sense for Theo to go to Idaho. Theo didn't like Beacon Hills, no one in Beacon Hills liked him and if today was any proof he wouldn't be comfortable back in Beacon Hills. Him moving to Idaho just made sense, Theo didn't seem to have any issue being himself when they were in Idaho.

"So Wait, are you really moving to Idaho?" Stiles asked. "because I'm confused. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love for you to leave Beacon Hills-"

"Strike one." Liam said.

"-But I mean like. Why Idaho?"

"Ask Liam, apparently he's got it all planned out for me." Theo muttered.

"You said you were going to-"

"I've been offered a place to stay with one of the pack. They're cool-" Theo said, talking loud enough to cut Liam off. "-and Sammy said she can find me a job so-"

"Wait you'd be getting somewhere to live and a job?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Woah, that's actually pretty awesome. You must be stoked dude, and I know my Dad'll be glad his deputies won't have to waste time shooing you around in a game of hot potato every night. The fact that you can't sleep in your car in BH is bull. You know it was actually illegal for a while but now it's just frowned upon? It's a dumb law if you ask me, like you're making homelessness illegal? What the hell are people meant to do? The way I see it if you have a car but can't afford a house of course you should be able to sleep on a public road in the car. At least you'll be wa-"

"Wait what?" Liam asked, head turning between Theo whose eyes were oh so inconspicuously not on him and Stiles. "You...Did you just say Theo's homeless?" Liam asked, a small laugh bubbling from his throat. Stiles looked from Theo, studying the ads on the walls, to Liam.

"You didn't-" Stiles snapped his gaze back to Theo so fast Liam would have worried he'd break his neck if he weren't too busy waiting for Theo to call him an idiot and say 'no I'm not homeless'. Like he was _meant_ to be doing. "He didn't know you-" Stiles stopped as Theo glowered at him, mouth falling into a little o shape. "I swear I di'-"

"You're _homeless?_ " Liam gaped. Theo stiffened beside him. Liam thought of the bag of clothes and blankets tucked beneath the passenger seat of the truck. "Oh my god, you're homeless." Liam breathed. "Dude what the hell why didn't you-"

"We're not talking about this now." Theo said stiffly.

"Not talk about this now? Oh yeah, Theo, let's leave your homelessness till later." Liam scoffed incredulously. Ignoring the eyes of the carriage being drawn to the four of them, still stood uncomfortably in the packed subway cart.

"Liam. Shut up." Theo said, voice holding a tone of warning as his finger tapped against his thigh, once, twice. Liam ignored it.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Liam snapped. "What the hell dude? We've been driving around for years-" Derek huffed at the colossal exaggeration. "-And you didn't think to tell me you were homeless? Jesus Christ dude you're such a-"

"When exactly was I meant to tell you? When you hated me? When you were using me as your chauffeur? When you decided I was worth something so I could prove just how wrong you were?" Theo said, tone itching with a bitter amusement.

"Oh, this is awkward. This is so awkward." Stiles whined pressing back into the crowd watching the four of them curiously as if hoping to disappear into them. The doors opened and more people flooded on.

"Theo that's not-"

"You really think I'd want you to know I have literally nothing to offer you!" Theo snapped. "That's a great start to a relationship. I'm a terrible person who can't afford to eat most days but hey, at least I can teach you how to steal a car."

"Theo-"

"It's none of your freaking business anyway." Theo snapped. Liam worried he'd wear a hole in his pant leg with how fast his finger was tap tap tapping against it. "It's mine. My house-"

"Or lack of." Derek said dryly.

"Shut up Derek!" Liam growled, spinning on Derek. "This has nothing to do with you. Theo, I don't care that you're-" Liam blinked at the empty place Theo had been in. A woman watching the exchange like a tennis match pointed towards the closing subway doors. "Wait, Theo!" Liam scurried towards the doors in time for them to close dramatically in his face. He watched through the dirty little window as Theo stomped through the station. "Hey! No, open!" Liam snapped, smacking a hand against the metal. Stiles blinked at him through the dirty glass, hovering a few steps onto the platform watching the subway car like he had no idea how he'd gotten off of it.

"Punch through the door! Don't leave me alone!" Stiles hissed as the train rattled to life, burning across the tracks too fast. Derek grabbed Liam's fist before he could do what Stiles suggested. Stiles' frantic swearing was the last thing Liam heard before the cart was speeding through a tunnel leaving the rattle of the tracks all he could hear.

"Well... This is going well." Derek said calmly body swaying with the movements of the cart.

*

"Sit down." Derek snapped. He didn't give Liam a choice about it, just gave a sharp tug at his sleeve that sent Liam clattering onto the bench. "Relax-"

"Relax?" Liam scoffed. "It's been an hour! I told you we should have gotten off at the next stop and-"

"And I told you they'll meet us here. Stiles said he was handling it."

"What does Stiles know?" Liam scoffed.

"An annoying amount usually," Derek said.

*

"Can I at least have my phone back?" Liam asked desperately. "I need to tell him-"

"I think the forty-nine texts you sent got the point across." Derek said looking unfairly amused by Liam's misery.

"But-"

"No."

"Derek-"

"He panicked. He jumped off a train to avoid a public confrontation about his feelings, something he's already told you _today_ he doesn't want me seeing. My bet is he's just embarrassed now."

"He thinks he has nothing to off-"

"And your forty-nine texts in six minutes prove that you think the opposite. Homeless or not. Stiles said they'll be here, they'll be here. Just trust them. Both of them."

"Stiles hates Theo! What if he's just telling him that I _don't_ care about him and that if he hasn't got a house he-"

"Stiles is a terrible liar and even a blind man could see you two care about each other. Home or no home."

"I shouldn't have even asked, I should have just talked to him later or-"

"The way I hear it you have a habit of blurting out dumb things." Derek said.

"But I-"

"Liam. What about me makes you think I want to sit here and give you relationship advice?" Derek asked. Liam shrunk in his seat with a groan.

"So what do I do? If I can't text him or apologise or-"

"You wait for them to get here." Derek said.

"But what if they don't-"

"They'll come." Derek said, with unwavering confidence that left Liam feeling somewhat better, Derek wasn't exactly a man of faith so if he had it then surely there had to be a reason for it.

"I need churros." Liam blurted. Derek sighed. "No no, listen! He likes Churros! I need apology churro's."

"Liam-"

"You 're here to give me money so give me some money so I can go buy apology churros!" Liam snapped.

*

"If you run you'll always be running." Derek said sagely, looking at Liam like he wasn't seven churros in and still shoveling more in his mouth.

"But-" Liam said, spraying sugar across the bench and Derek's lap. "It's not...He's not running from Beacon Hills you know, it's not running without a destination, he'd be running to something, a pack, a family. Happiness."

"Maybe." Derek hummed thoughtfully. "Sammy is a great woman but maybe what he really needs is to deal with his past. If he stays in Beacon hills he can do that."

"But his past sucks! Maybe he deserves to leave it all behind, to just be happy and start again. Screw dealing with it."

"He might need to deal with it to be happy."

"But how would he be happy in a town where he's homeless and everyone hates him? All he's wanted since he came to Beacon Hills was a pack. Yeah, he went about it the completely wrong way but Idaho and Sammy is the end goal he's always wanted and it's a good way to get it."

*

Liam stretched across the bench, wiping crumbs off his chest as he watched pigeons circle above thoughts swirling as he bought the ninth churro to his lips.

"I could go with him-"

"Liam-" Derek sighed.

"No. I could. I mean, there'll still be a bunch of people who don't like that I'm a werewolf, and there are schools in Idaho and I already have a pack so I wouldn't be missing out on anything, I mean, Scott's moving and he's still the real Alpha. Stiles went to Washington and he's still pack, So if I went i'd still be pack and Idaho's not that far so if something happened in Beacon Hills I could come back and help deal with it."

"You're not leaving Beacon Hills to follow a guy across the country."

"But-"

"This is why teenagers shouldn't date." Derek huffed.

"I wouldn't leave leave. I mean, my parents would still live there so I'd come back for holidays and stuff, it'd just be like going to college."

"Or you could wait till you actually go to college."

"I'm trying to compromise here. I mean, why does Theo have to stay in Beacon Hills, why couldn't I move. The Hermit pack was nice enough...If Theo doesn't ignore me ag-"

"Theo has no one, you do. You can't upturn your entire life for a relationship that started an hour ago."

"It's been like 36 hours now." Liam said petulantly.

"Your parents would never agree to let you move and if Theo cares about you at all he wouldn’t let you do it either."

"But I should try and make him stay in Beacon Hills? That's hypocritical."

"You realise I'm not your therapist, right?"

"You're the pack mentor, it's your job to-"

"I'll help if it's supernatural. This isn't."

"I mean, technically we're both-"

"Shut up, Liam."

"If you hadn't stolen my phone I could have talked about this with Mason." Liam grumbled.

"If I hadn't stolen your phone Theo would have left New York thinking you were a stalker." Derek said. Liam huffed, reaching for another churro only for Derek to yank the bag out of his reach before he could.

"Hey!" Liam snapped, snatching for the bag, Derek just held it further away.

"You got them for Theo and I'm not giving you money to buy more if you eat the last one." Derek said.

"I'm stressed okay." Liam said. "They should be here it's been-"

"They'll be here." Derek said. "Now sit up and wipe your face you look like a toddler." Derek tossed the bag back at him. Liam caught it quickly, sitting up as told and scrubbing a sleeve over his face as he cradled the last churro to his chest protectively.

*

"What took you so long?" Derek grumbled, standing to meet the two teens as they wandered over looking like they hadn't just spent almost two hours giving Liam a drawn-out mental breakdown. Liam scramled up after him, dusting the last crumbs away.

"We had to walk." Stiles huffed. "Theo refused to get on the 'piss train' again, his words not mine." Liam shifted his weight eyeing Theo as he came to a stop beside Stiles, arms crossed and finger tapping against his bicep.

"Did you get my text?" Liam asked.

"Pretty hard to miss eight hundred texts, Liam." Theo said. "Little dramatic don't you think?"

"Yeah, that many texts are almost as dramatic as I don't know... storming off a train." Stiles said, Theo shot him a stiff glare.

"Derek can-" Liam didn't need to finish his thought before Derek was grabbing Stiles by the collar and hauling him away. Stiles shoved out of his grip a moment later with a grumble of 'i can take a hint' and the two moved further away to at the very least give Liam and Theo the allusion of privacy Liam turned back to Theo slowly, scuffing a foot against the floor. After a moment's hesitation, he held the bag out to Theo. "I got you a churro." Theo's eyes slid down to the bag slowly, eyebrow arching. "Well, I mean, technically I got you ten churros but I ate nine of them so- Yeah, here..." Liam's hand hovered in the air as Theo made no move to take the bag.

"Maybe we should have entered a churro eating competition instead of hot dogs." Theo said. Liam's arm dropped back to his side, greasy paper bag crinkling as his hand clenched and unclenched.

"I'm sorry." Liam said.

"It's fine, one churro's better than no churro"

"No." Liam huffed. "I mean, about-" he waved a hand in the direction he guessed the subway was. "I don't care that you're homeless! I mean, I care, but not in a... You don't...I'm not expecting anything from you. I mean we've spent, what a month? On the road eating shitty food like McDonald's--"

"I would have got you lobster if you hadn't freaked out." Theo muttered.

"They have eyes, Theo!" Liam snapped. "And that's not...Look we've been eating crap and sleeping in your car and you've made me strip in laundromats a thousand times, you pushed me off a freaking cliff and I still like you. I'm clearly not high maintenance you don't have to like...offer me stuff for me to like you. I-" Liam paused, breaking off with a huff as his eyes shifted to the park around them, teeth working on his lip as he tried to think of what to say. How to explain he wanted to know so he could have helped, so he could have made less dumb jokes about Theo being tight with money and his dumb cost-effective lists without Theo taking it as Liam pitying him or some equally as frustrating misunderstanding. Liam's eyes flickered back to Theo, urge to talk evaporating as he caught Theo's gaze. A soft smile turning his lips.

Liam tipped his head in a nod as if to say 'so there' that just made Theo's look softer still leaving Liam's stomach fluttering. Theo held out a hand, waggling his fingers.

"Can I-" Theo started, before Liam cold finish he was slapping his palm into Theo's, a grin stretching across his face.

"You don't have to ask." Liam mocked. Theo's fingers twitched in his as he sucked his lips in and ducked his head to hide the smile breaking across his face.

"I was gonna say can I have a churro." Theo said. Looking up with an amused glint in his eye. Liam felt his cheeks burning a brilliant red as he blinked, wide-eyed at Theo. Slowly, he turned his head to Stiles and Derek. Stiles with a pained grimace on his face as he shook his head subtly at Liam and Derek with an amused little tilt to his eyebrow. Liam yanked his hand back quickly.

"I knew that!" Liam hissed shoving the churro into Theo's chest trying to ignore the furious blush on his cheeks. "I obviously knew that." Liam reapted as Theo took  a bite of his churro

"Clearly." Theo drawled eyes sparkling, and really, if he didn't want anyone to know he cared about Liam then he needed to get better at acting because Liam was fairly sure the look he was being given was as subtle as a flashing neon sign above their heads reading 'they're gay for each other'.

Liam crossed his arms, as if he could keep all the embarrassment of the moment out with the little gesture, it didn't help. If anything, it made Theo seem more amused. Theo's eyes skittered in an aborted motion toward Stiles and Derek before he was looking back at Liam and darting forwards to press a too fast kiss on Liam's lips.

"We'll talk about it later." Theo said.

"Do we have to?" Liam cringed. "That was very embar-"

"I meant my living situation dumbass, not you being oh so eager to hold my hand." Theo snorted. The fond 'you're a moron' look was back again. Liam licked his lips, finding a granule of sugar stuck to his own lips from Theo's stupid churro.

"Soon later or?"

"New York then we'll talk." Theo promised.

*

Liam wasn't exactly sure what had happened between Theo and Stiles after they'd gotten off of the subway but whatever it was Liam was all for it. Sure, Theo was still tenser than the usual day and Stiles seemed to be constantly watching him out of the corner of his eye as if waiting for the other shoe to drop and for him to be able to scream out ' I was right' while Theo murdered everyone in New York but they were amicable, as best as they could be in that they didn't talk all that much to each other apart from making dumb Star Wars references that Liam only half understood.

"Dude we have to actually go to it, not just float near it." Stiles said, waving a curly fry threateningly at Derek.

"I'm not going to the Statue of Liberty." Derek said for the umpteenth time since they'd left Central Park.

"I think it'd be cool and Knowing our luck the boat would sink."

"You sure you want to go?" Theo hummed sipping innocently at the milkshake Liam had forced on him after he tried to buy a coffee. "Lots of stairs-" Liam's eyes rolled preemptively "-You sure your little legs could handle it."

"I'm not short." Liam grumbled.

"Dude come on, you're the same height as a Powerpuff girl." Stiles scoffed before Liam could retort Theo was snorting a laugh hard enough for chocolate milkshake to spray out of his nose.

"I hope that hurt." Liam said as Derek passed Theo napkin's looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"You'd be the green one." Theo said smugly, voice nasally and wracking with coughs.

"I don't know why you're laughing Mojo Jojo, you're what, half an inch taller?" Stiles scoffed. Theo for once didn't have a comeback just sat gaping as Liam snorted a laugh and Stiles grinned smugly, no doubt at getting away with the insult.

"Yeah well., you're the devil one." Theo muttered petulantly.

"You mean HIM?" Stiles said. "Dude, if you're gonna try to insult me at least know the character names. Hey Liam, if this lasts- You two" He waved a hand in Theo's direction. "remind me to get out the old photo albums, I'm positive I have photos of him somewhere and man he was an _ugly_ kid."

"That has to count as an insult count as an insult?" Theo grumbled.

"No that's just a fact dude." Stiles said. "I mean like his ears, way too big for his head. It was like a fennec fox."

"They weren't that big." Theo grumbled

"I used them as an umbrella when it rained." Stiles said.

"I'm going to push you off the Statue of Liberty-"

"You can't." Derek said calmly, ignoring Stiles' horrified splutter. "Need to book tickets in advance to go in and we didn't. So... Looks like we'll be on a boat, unless you'd rather avoid it all together like i-"

"Fine. Then eat up Fuzzy Lumpkins we have a boat to catch." Stiles said, clapping Derek on the shoulder.

*

It wasn't that hard to convince Theo to get back on the subway after lunch, apparently a morning of walking around New York with Stiles chattering was enough to put anyone off a stroll through the city. So it wasn't long before the four were boarding a barge to trail them slowly around the statue of liberty. Theo was almost as unimpressed with the statue as Derek was, even moving to look into the water rather than at the monument.

Liam rattled off the few facts he knew about it to anyone who would listen, aided by Stiles until they'd scared off those closest to them and forced Derek and Theo to listen. By the time they were stepping back onto solid ground Liam was fairly sure Theo and Derek had bonded over wanting the throw themselves overboard to get away from the chatter.

The afternoon was spent with Derek shooing them away from tourist locations at which point he finally relinquished money to Liam, or more, a bank card and the pin. How Derek set up an account for him to use in less than a day he didn't know, and why he'd ever trust Liam was a card rather than actual cash he had even less of an idea of. Even so, Liam stored the card safely in his pocket for all of two seconds before Derek was catching it as it fell out as he walked and passing it over Liam's head to Theo with a stiff. 'Don't let him lose it.'

By the time the street lamps were flickering on Liam was sure, werewolf or not, his feet would fall off from the amount of walking he'd done that day, not to mention how many times his feet had been stepped on when he'd walked a bit too slow for the New York streets. Theo didn't seem to be faring much better, reforming bags standing out beneath his eyes in the hollow light of dusk as Stiles tried to talk everyone into going back to Times Square once it was dark.

"Can't we just find a motel?" Liam asked, blinking up at the quickly darkening sky. "I'm tired."

"Tired? You're meant to be a werewolf." Stiles scoffed. Liam looked at him pleadingly, praying he would be taken pity on. Stiles looked between him and Theo, who was slouched against the closest wall. "What about you Mojo? You're little Chimera feet giving up on you too?" Theo blinked up at Stiles giving a small shrug.

"No, but my brains about to leak out of my ears from having to talk to you for so long." Theo grumbled.

"That's a terrible insult." Stiles snorted, eyes flickering back to Liam, shoulder drooping as he looked back to Liam. "Fine. You wanna leave, I get it." Stiles turned back to Theo, rubbing his hands together like the front legs of a fly as he eyed him up. Theo stood straight, eyes narrowing. "Right, okay, got it." He declared. "So number one-" Stiles held up a single finger. "You suck at golf. Two-" Stiles held up a second finger. "Two, Your hair is ridiculous, like really dude, it's almost as bad as Liam's I get your homeless but that's no excuse-" Theo snorted a laugh that he seemed to regret a moment later. Stiles ticked up a third finger "And three. You suck as a boyfriend, I mean really? Sandcastles as a date? What are you, eight?"

"Hey-" Liam whined.

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't plan a real date if it punched you in the face. Now. Derek, give them the keys and let's go do whatever the hell is it you wanted to do in New York."

"You know you could have just said we can go. You didn't have to insult me." Theo mused as Derek tossed Theo the keys to the truck.

"Where's the fun in that?" Stiles hummed.

"Do I get three insults back or-"

"Sure if you want me to punch you." Stiles said cheerfully. Liam turned to Derek letting the two bicker.

"Thanks, for coming and for the money just-..thank you." Liam said, Derek nodded, eyes shifting away from where he was rolling his eyes at Stiles.

"You can be glad we're leaving."

"I didn't mind you being here." Liam said honestly. Happy Stiles wasn't listening to be insulted.

"You sure you don't want to take him with you?" Derek asked clapping Liam on the back in a way that he thought was Derek's attempt at a hug.

"God no. " Liam said, probably too quickly if Derek's soft chuckle was anything to go by.

"You're such a-" Stiles spluttered. Liam dived towards him before he could reply to whatever insult Theo had thrown at him. Putting himself between them with a sunny grin.

"Bye Stiles!" Stiles teetered on his heel, trying to peer round Liam only for Liam to move with him. He gave up with a soft huff, yanking Liam into a quick hug.

"Text occasionally so we know you're not dead alright you little runt?" Stiles muttered before he was shoving Liam towards Theo as the Chimera jutted his chin at Derek in a way Liam guessed meant 'goodbye, nice to officially meet you'. "Drive safe and all that." Liam watched as Theo's eyes swung back to Stiles at his last words, chin dipping in the same little nod. Stiles returned it awkwardly.

"See you round, Stiles." Theo said.

"God, I hope not." Stiles said, a hundred-watt smile lighting his face. Theo rolled his eyes, his own lips wavering in an almost smile.

"Do you need us to give you two a minute?" Derek asked.

"Okay ew. Go. Leave. Now." Stiles said shooing them away. The two boys didn't need telling twice. Liam grabbed Theo's wrist and yanked him off into the busy streets, all too happy to get lost amongst the crowd before Stiles could change his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Blue and Gabe for helping me with this chapter <3  
> And HUGEEEEEEE thank you to all of you guys for reading it. i know this one was long


	36. Swanky

The last of the tension left Theo as they boarded a subway cart, at least eight blocks from where they'd left Stiles and Derek, Theo's shoulder drooping as he flopped back against one of the poles. Liam grimaced as he shuffled closer, nose twitching against the harsh smell. He didn't have to for long, the train hadn't even started moving again before Theo's hand was fisting in his shirt and tugging him closer.

"How do they all smell like piss?" Theo huffed, nosing at Liam's neck.

"Are you using me as an air freshener?" Liam asked.

"Yes." Theo said unashamedly. Liam didn't complain, just copied Theo's movement and burrowed his face against Theo's throat.

"You smell like Stiles and Derek." Liam grumbled bitterly.

"At least I didn't hug them." Theo muttered. "You smell like Adderall and man pain." Liam laughed lowly. The cart rattled to life, Liam swayed closer to Theo as it swept along the tracks

"Where are we even going?" Liam asked.

"Away from them." Theo said, hands snacking around Liam's waist and tightening until Liam was plastered against his front. "Wake me when we get to the end of the line."

"So, I'm an air freshener and a pillow?"

"you're the one who wouldn't let me drink coffee." Theo said.

"You want me to give you a piggyback once we're 'away from them' as well?" Liam asked only half joking.

"I'd say yes but you're so tiny I'd crush you-"

"Go to sleep asshole." Liam scoffed.

"I would if you'd stop talking." Theo hummed shifting his head until he was apparently comfortable.

"You know-" Liam said once Theo settled. "-You're way touchier than I expected." He regretted the words the moment they were out as Theo's hold loosened as if he were about to pull away, before Liam could open his mouth to spew out a delightful mess of word vomit in which he'd probably end up offending Theo while trying to explain how it wasn't a problem in the slightest that Theo was happy curling around Liam like an octopus at any given second, especially when tired, Theo's arms tightened again, wrapping around Liam in a crushing hug that left the air squeezed out of him like a boa constrictor before he was returning his grip to a comfortable level.

"Yeah, well, Deal with it." Theo muttered.

"I'm totally fine with it as long as you don't try to crush me again." Liam panted. He felt Theo smirking against his neck like the true asshole he was, he tightened his grip again. "Okay touch privileges revoked." Liam wheezed. Theo loosened his grip once again but didn't make any move to let Liam go, not that Liam would have let him even if he had actually listened to Liam.

"Never had a chance to do it before, It's nice." Theo breathed, words seeping into Liam's skin. Liam would never understand Theo's ability to both melt and break his heart in a single sentence. He dropped his arms, looping them around Theo's sides even as the boy gave a small huff at the slight shift it forced him to do. Liam tucked his chin over Theo's shoulder resigning himself to hugging Theo until they got to the end of the line.

*

The end of the line turned out to be in Brooklyn which Liam was sure Theo wouldn't consider far enough away from Stiles and Derek because he himself didn't but at least it was out of their immediate vicinity for the time being.

Theo didn't request a piggy pack, nor did he agree to the one Liam offered just shuffled along after Liam saying nothing as Liam found them a Motel, dug the card from Theo's pocket as he asked for one bed with only a small amount of stuttering.

Theo fell onto the bed the second they walked into the room, seemingly not even noticing that the room they'd paid an arm and a leg for (not literally thanks to Derek) was roughly the same size as a large box. Liam wasn't entirely sure it couldn't be considered a cupboard. Theo wriggled on the bed, trying and failing to kick his shoes off with nothing but his feet only for the laces to trap them. Theo gave a small huff shrugging out of his top and tossing it across the room where it hit the wall and slid down to the floor in a sad puddle before he was climbing under the covers, jeans and shoes still on.

"Dude you're gonna be so uncomfortable."

"I've slept in worse." Theo said burying himself under the blankets. Liam huffed marching the two steps to the bed and ripping the covers off he got to work quickly on pulling off Theo's shoes as Theo watched him lethargically. The shoes hit the floor with soft thumps before Liam was moving to Theo's jeans "You know if you wanted to get into my pants you could have just asked." Theo hummed. Liam yanked down the fly tugging at them as Theo did little to help.

"Thought I didn't have to ask?" Liam asked, eyes flicking up to Theo in time to watch him snort softly in laughter and shoot Liam a lethargic smile. "You need to start sleeping properly."

"Hmm, I would but you see there's this little shit that always snores so-"

"Alright. Go to bed." Liam huffed, flicking the comforter over Theo's face and dropping his jeans to the ground. Liam shifted around the room, moving into the bathroom that was only just smaller than the bedroom. He was halfway through brushing his teeth when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Liam pulled it out snorting when he saw it was a picture from Stiles to the group chat of Derek frowning as he stood among the bright lights of Times Square with Stiles next to him, thumbs up and a cheesy grin on his face.

He hadn't even managed to rinse his mouth before his phone was buzzing again, rattling annoyingly as a call came through.

"Hey Mase, give me a minute." He gargled. Theo didn't bother even opening his eyes when Liam walked through the room, just grumbled something Liam thought was meant to mean 'take the key or I'm not letting you back in'.

"Alright, hey." Liam said, once he as finally outside.

"I'm proud, man, you didn't say anything weird." Mason said. Liam snorted a small laugh.

"There's still time. Theo's basically asleep I didn't want to wa-"

"So, Theo's still alive then? I worried, Stiles looked like deceptively happy in that photo."

"Yeah, he's alive. You could have warned me Stiles was coming-"

"Dude I didn't know he was. We literally just saw when Stiles sent that photo. He told Scott he was sick." Mason said, Liam found himself chuckling. "So... you've seen them, right? You're in New York?"

"Yeah, yeah, we picked them up yesterday, spent today in New York."

"How was it?"

"Oh dude." Liam groaned, flopping his head back against the wall. "So right, First Derek doesn't let Theo drive the truck and then Theo has this hot dog in his pocket and Stiles saw it-"

"Is that a euphemism?"

"No, dude, a literal hot dog."

"Why did he have a hot dog in his pocket?"

"Because of the eating contest."

"What? What eating contest?"

"The one we entered to get money."

"What the hell are you two up to?" Mason asked sounding utterly confounded. "Alright, you know what. Start from Disney World because I still don't actually know what went down there and I need to know how you got from kissing to punching to being pushed off a cliff and dating."

"Are you actually alone?"

"Totally. I'm not even with Corey."

"Alright, okay so-"

"Why do I have to be alone? What exactly have you two been up to the past-"

"Nothing like that!" Liam hissed, cheeks flushing as he peered back towards to Motel door nervously. "I mean, we made out a bit but-"

"You made out?"

"Yeah." Liam said, a grin creeping onto his face.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Was it good?" Mason urged.

"Yeah." Liam answered in an embarrassingly breathy voice. "Dude like...yeah." Liam reiterated.

"Okay okay, So Disney World. Then we'll talk about kissing."

"Disney world." Liam agreed with a stiff nod. "So, I came up with this plan, simple, three steps."

"You screwed it up didn't you."

"So freaking bad." Liam snorted. "So, for day one-"

Mason was the perfect listener, he laughed at the right times and gasped accordingly. Liam seemed to ramble on forever, leaning against the wall and hand gesturing unseen as he told Mason about Sandcastles, Austin and Liz and Theo stealing a stupid trophy that they _almost won._ And sure, _maybe_ he was lying about how well they did, or more, how well he did (second place apparently) but Mason was human so it wasn't like he could know for sure that Liam was lying.

By the time Liam was ending the story with their quick but overdue farewell to Stiles and Derek he was fairly sure he could actually hear Mason eating popcorn. The most annoying thing about that fact was simply that Liam wasn't able to steal any for when Mason took over the conversation with his own tale of the pack's last few days.

It was gone two by the time Liam was curling up behind Theo ignoring all rules about personal space as he latched onto him.

*

Liam woke with a jolt as a gentle slap cracked across his cheek.

"M'not snoring." Liam grumbled. Another slap came to his cheek, harder than the last and Liam forced himself to crack his eyes open glowering up at Theo. He'd been quite fond of the idea of waking up the way he'd fallen asleep, curled around a delightfully peaceful Theo, perhaps even with added in morning kisses. Waking up to Theo slapping him was definitely not what he'd had in mind and even the soft glow of light filtering through the window and creating an annoyingly beautiful halo of light around Theo didn't help much with the rude awakening.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"Waking you up." Theo said.

"Why?" Liam inquired grumpily. Wondering if it would be bad if he just grabbed Theo's arm and yanked him back into the bed. His hair was damp and he smelt like him, no traces of Stiles and Derek lingering on his skin making the urge that much stronger.

"Stiles said I was a crappy boyfriend so-" Theo started

"-You're proving him right by waking me up at-" Liam blinked at the clock on the bedside table "-Seven am?! Jesus Theo what-"

"No, I'm not 'proving him right' you dick." Theo huffed, voice pitched in a high squeak that Liam supposed was meant to represent him.

"I don't sound li-"

"I'm proving him wrong."

"How are you going to prove him wrong at seven am and why do I have to be involved?" Liam groaned, slamming his face back into the pillows because really, if Theo was going to wake him up stupidly early then he at least deserved to be woken up nicely, with kisses, not with freaking pissing contents with Stiles.

"Well Pumpkin-" Theo sung ripping the covers off of Liam in one swift motion that left Liam curling in on himself with a yell at the cold air hit him. "-You have to be involved because we're dating and I'm proving him wrong by taking you on an _actual_ date that doesn't involve sand castle's."

"One thing about being a good date." Liam moaned. "Don't wake them up like an assh-"

"If you don't want to come I can always find someone else to go on a date with. I'm sure they'll be _someone_ in New York who'd be interested." Liam pushed himself up as Theo talked stalking towards the bathroom with a string of curses. "-We're leaving in-"

"-Half an hour at _least a_ nd I expect breakfast." Liam grumbled.

"Whatever you want, Dear." Theo drawled sarcastically. Liam waved his middle finger at Theo before he was kicking the bathroom door shut to the sound of Theo laughing.

*

By the time Liam was out of the shower the fact that they were going on an 'actual' date had managed to sink through his tired mind leaving him sprinting through the tiny room in a panic trying to figure out what the hell he was meant to wear. That was of course until he saw his one and only set of clothes in the room tossed messily on the floor.

Liam was busy trying to pull the wrinkles from his t-shirt when Theo reappeared with breakfast looking remarkably calm for someone who'd just asked Liam on a date and hadn't even got a 'good morning' for his effort.

Theo dropped onto the bed tugging Liam down next to him and slapping a warm takeaway cup into his hands before he was rifling through a bag, pulling out little boxes of food. Liam tried to keep his heart rate steady and ignore his mind screaming the word date at him as loud as a banshee's cry.

"Okay we've got – Fruit," Theo flipped open a little container of pancakes. Liam rolled his eyes stomach settling in its nervous turning as Theo smiled smugly up at him like he was oh so proud of his terrible joke. "Bacon, eggs, French toast-"

"Do you mean croissants?" Liam asked.

"No. You dumbass, I mean French toast." Theo scoffed. "Sausages and then-" he flipped open the last contain to show an assortment of fruit. "Some actual fruit in case you feel like you want to broach into the world of adult diets." Liam hummed sipping at what he thought was a coffee only to be met with hot chocolate.

"That's not coffee." Liam said.

"Astute observation." Theo hummed. "If I'm not drinking coffee you don't get to drink it in front of me. I also got some orange juice but my 'dumb Gaston mugs' are back in the truck so you'll have to drink from the carton. "I would have got you flowers but even on a date I'm not paying ten dollars for some leaves that are already dying."

"Stiles was so wrong about you. You're clearly a romantic." Liam said dryly.

"Shut up and eat." Theo snorted picking up a slice of French toast. Liam followed his lead picking at the breakfast eyes flickering to Theo every few seconds who seemed to be enjoying the way Liam's heart was still racing, a smug smirk on his lips even as he ate.

"So.." Liam said slowly. "What does an 'actual' date with you include?" Liam asked, Theo gave a small shrug. "A Picnic? Swanky restaurant and champagne? Taking out a rowboat?"

"No, No you're too young for them to even wonder if you can drink and definitely not. This is meant to be a nice date, it's not meant to end with one of us being shoved into a dirty pond."

"We could just not push each other out." Liam suggested.

"Like that would happen." Theo scoffed. Which, really, shouldn't have been a good point but their history proved that it really was the most probable scenario for them attempting to rent out a rowboat.

"Then what _are_ we doing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Theo said.

"Or you could tell me." Liam suggested. Theo smiled at him.

"Eat your breakfast." He hummed, ducking over to press a swift kiss to Liam's cheek with an exaggerated sound so Liam couldn't even enjoy the cuteness of it when he knew Theo was doing it for the sole purpose of trying to annoy him. 

*

"This is your idea for a date?" Liam asked, blinking up at the looming building curiously.

"My first idea was the MET, but I know nothing about art and I'm not exactly sure how you are on art history so that was out. Then the Bronx Zoo." Theo said. "Because 'feed the penguins' is on your Pinocchio list, which by the way, is a weird thing for you to think every kid does, but last time we went to a zoo together I had to knock you out, a lot. Then I remembered they had this, so-" Theo waved a hand towards the entrance of the Natural History Museum. "-You know, you can be a history nerd and then if we have time we can go to the MET cloisters or-"

"So, your plan was to go to a Museum and figure out the rest later?" Liam asked.

"Well we're going for dinner but the reservations aren't till-."

"Reservations? So, we are going to a swanky restaurant?"

"Yes Liam, we're going to a Swanky restaurant." Theo huffed, tugging on Liam's hand. "Surprise I lied-" Liam snorted as Theo did a one-handed version of jazz hands. "-But that's later so, for now, let's go get into an argument over history or biology again."

"I'm going to convert you to history by the end of this." Liam said with a grin.

"Well, while you fail to do that-" Theo said calmly, shoving the doors open with a dramatic flourish. "-I'll be thinking about how cool Jurassic park would be if it were possible." Liam looked from Theo the large t-rex skeleton stood in the lobby, a beaming smile creeping onto his face as Theo watched him eagerly awaiting his reaction. "Better than sandcastles, right?" He prompted, tugging Liam forwards once again as people huffed at Liam for blocking the doorway.

"Better than _your_ sandcastle at least." Liam tried halfheartedly, eyes skimming the walls as they joined the queue by the tills bouncing on the balls of his feet to try and get a better look into the adjoining rooms. This was going to be awesome. "Dude they have a butterfly exhibit!" Liam blurted slapping Theo's arm to get his attention.

"You're this excited over butterflies?" Theo asked. "You realize they have a dinosaur exhibit, right?"

*

"I reckon I could take it." Liam said, squinting at the large bear mouth stuck up in a constant roar.

"I don't know." Theo said thoughtfully. "I think security might notice you walking out with a stuffed bear beneath your shirt."

"What? No, I meant in a fight."

"Of course, the more logical answer." Theo snorted. "You know, if you didn't think you could beat a dead bear in a fight I'd be pretty worried about your self-esteem."

"I mean if it was alive obviously." Liam scoffed. Theo laughed, a sharp surprised bark that left the people around them glancing over curiously.

"You think you could fight a bear? And live?"

"Yeah." Liam said with a quick nod, sizing it up once again. "It's not that big and-"

"Not that big?" Theo said. "Liam, it could fit three of you in its paw."

"Okay so maybe it's big, but it's gotta be slow."

"No." Theo said. "Liam, you can't fight a bear."

"I don't want to. I'm just saying, if I had to I think I _could._ " Liam explained.

"Why is your mind even on fighting it?"

"Well what were you thinking about looking at it?"

"Oh look a bear. You know, like any normal person." Theo said, leading Liam away from the bear swiftly like he might jump it at any given moment.

"So, you're saying if we went camping and a bear tried to eat you, you wouldn't trust me to save you?"

"If we went camping and a bear tried to eat me I'd throw you over my shoulder and run the hell away." Theo said swiftly.

"You'd get me first?" Liam asked, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he turned to Theo with a grin.

"Well apparently I'd have to or you'd try to fight it."

"I'd say that's sweet but i'm still stuck on the fact you don't think I could beat a bear." Liam grumbled, taking one last glance at the hulking animal. "I think you could beat a bear."

"And this is why I don't let you plan things." Theo said shooing Liam towards the other animals dotted around the large hall.

"Hey Theo, What's the difference between an American Badger and an English badger?" Liam asked peering down at the little-stuffed badger.

"I don't know, what is the difference betwee-"

"It wasn't a joke, it was a question." Liam snorted.

"It's probably the accents. That or the American badger usually carries a gun." Theo said, eyes skimming the room once more only to pause as he spotted the wolves on the other side, a smirk curling onto his lips. "How much do you reckon people would freak out if I shifted and jumped out at people looking at the wolves."

"I think they'd need therapy for life." Liam said. "And I think you do too." Theo scoffed. "Seriously, how am I weird for wanting to fight a bear but you wanting to join the display isn't weird."

"It would be funny." Theo said, eyes roaming the room again, he nodded over to a guy who looked only a few pounds smaller than the rock. "I bet I could get him to shit himself."

"That's not...Why would I take that bet?" Liam asked shoulders shaking in laughter as Theo took a half step towards the wolf portion of the room like he was actually considering it. Liam reached out, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back away from them. "Come on Mowgli. Let's go see some butterflies."

*

"You want to go in here?" Liam asked, pointing at the next room, the Hayden Big Bang Theatre.

"No." Theo hummed, shepherding Liam past the doors "I didn't bring you on a date for you to spend more time in Hayden." Liam let himself be pushed away snorting a laugh. "Besides, judging on what Malia said you seem to have spent more than enough ti-"

"Let's go find some dinosaurs!" Liam spluttered, running ahead before Theo could finish his sentence.

*

The two only left the museum at closing time, when a security guard was shooing them away from a triceratops skeleton with the enthusiasm of someone he really didn't think they got paid enough for the shit they dealt with as the pair argued over which was freakier, triceratops or stegosaurus.

Liam had spent the next hour following Theo in and out of thrift stores and dollar shops searching for something that was smart enough to wear for dinner before they'd killed time wandering through the streets of New York at a much more subdued pace than Stiles had forced them to keep the day before.

Not that they could actually walk slowly in New York, it seemed everyone always had something they were running a couple of minutes late to if the constant scurry of feet was anything to go by but they fit into the slower of the fast walkers, peering into shop windows and arguing over souvenir until enough time had passed for them to change and make their way to the 'swanky' restaurant.

*

"Dude." Liam hissed over the soft music. Theo looked up, thankfully looking about as confused as Liam felt.

"What?" Theo huffed, yanking at the collar of his shirt as he shifted in his seat.

"What is everything?"

"What?"

"I don't know what anything is it's all in French."

"I know French." Theo muttered. "This isn't French."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know." Theo said stiffly.

"You don't know?" Liam gaped.

"Don't look at me like that you don't know either." Theo growled. Downing half of his glass of water.

"Yeah but you always know things."

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked, appearing out of thin air.

"Yes."

"No-ow!" Liam groaned as Theo aimed a hard kick at his shin. "Theo, I don't know-"

"I'll have this." Theo pointed at his menu and the waiter hummed thoughtfully a grin creeping onto his face.

"Good choice, and for you?"

"Uh-" Liam floundered, looking to Theo for help only to find him drinking the second half of his glass of water with an eyebrow raised challengingly. "I'll have uh..." Liam eyed his menu nervously before jabbing his finger at the first thing listed beneath entrées. Or at least, Liam hoped that he was getting a starter and not accidentally ordering a desert or something.

"Daring." The waiter hummed, taking the menus with a flourish and wandering away ignoring Liam's frantic 'why's that daring?' Whispered shout.

"Oh god, they're going to bring out like an eyeball or something aren't they?" Liam asked horrified. The woman on the table overshot them a disgusted look and Liam shrunk down into his seat a blush coloring his cheeks. "I am so out of my depth." Liam breathed. Theo gave a small shrug, finger tapping against his glass, once, twice.

A waiter dashed over and filled it to the brim. The two blinked down at the now full glass, slowly Theo let his hands retreat from the table, tucking them into his lap looking like a kid stuck at the principal's office.

"How did you even find this place?" Liam asked.

"Google." Theo said, eyes finally meeting Liam's again as he swallowed and shifted in his seat. "It'll be fine. It's fun." He said sounding like not even he believed it.

It wasn't fun. Although, that wasn't any fault to Theo personally. More due to the entire atmosphere of the restaurant that left Liam worried that if he tried to speak again a librarian would pop up from nowhere to shush him. The quiet music seemed more daunting than romantic and Theo had taken to religiously tugging at his collar rather than tapping his finger in case he called another waiter over. Instead of speaking Liam watched the blush slowly creeping across Theo's cheeks, turning darker each minute that passed in silence.

He was beginning to think that perhaps he should have let Theo go all 'full wolf' at the museum and terrify people because really, it _would_ have been funny and the mad drive out of New York before bemused police officers, or hunters, caught up with them would have been a damn site less nerve-wracking than the dead silent dinner date was shaping up to be.

It was only made worse when Theo all but ran from the table to the bathroom and left Liam for a good five minutes, at the end of which Liam was beginning to wonder if he'd just climbed out the window like a runaway bride only for Theo to skirt back to the table, still tugging collar.

Liam opened his mouth to speak, he wasn't sure what he planned to say, just that anything would be better than the silence, only for the woman sitting near them to glare preemptively at him leaving Liam's mouth snapping shut again with an audible little click.

He cast a hopeful look towards the doors, considering just asking Theo to leave before he decided against it. Theo had chosen the restaurant, he'd planned the date. The least Liam could do was see it to the end. Theo opened his mouth, a strangled little sound coming out before he turned to stare at the wall instead, cheeks almost tomato red.

When the food finally came twenty minutes after they ordered Liam was ready to sell his soul to the waiter as a thank you for finally breaking the silence as he hovered next to the table, plates poised high and a polite smile on his face.

"Oh, thank god." Theo breathed, sitting up looking interested for the first time in twenty minutes as the waiter placed their dishes in front of them and made a quick escape as if sensing the uncomfortable tension at the table. Liam breathed a sigh of relief as he realized at least part of the meal was done with.

And really, he remembered going to restaurants with Hayden, there were awkward moments where you didn't talk or where you couldn't figure out what to say. Maybe now that the food was there it would be okay. They'd return to normal and stop being so intimidated by the stupidly low lighting and the fancy flowers dotted around. He gave a stiff nod reminding himself that the worst was over, the awkwardness would pass.

His small flare of optimism died a quick death as his eyes dropped down to his plate and a horrified gasp passed his lips as he shoved his chair back away from the table. The legs screeched shrilly across the floor but Liam couldn't bring himself to care as he blinked at the beady black eyes looking up at him.

What the hell did he order?

Liam peered down at the octopus, or squid, Liam wasn't really sure what it was, he was just sure that there were tentacles and _eyes_ and it was looking at him. He snapped his gaze back to Theo who was staring down at Liam's food, lips parted in shock and upturned ever so slightly at the side like he was enjoying the idea that Liam was meant to eat it.

"What the fuck." Liam hissed. Theo's eyes met his, positively sparkling in amusement. The line of panicked insults that had filtered into his mind when he realized he needed to get the hell out of the restaurant right that moment to not have to be near the devil dish disappeared when Theo grinned at him.

Liam's gaze returned to his food, gulping as he tried to figure out what bits of it he _could_ eat if it meant Theo kept smiling.

And then it moved, one tentacle waggling up for a moment before it hit the plate again, the others followed it like it was doing a Mexican wave and the insults were still gone but the desire to even attempt to eat anything in the near vicinity was also long gone. All that was there was a scream, ripping up Liam's throat as it wiggled around on the plate, soy sauce dripping down it's waggling tentacles.

"What the fuck what the fuck!" Liam bellowed, shoving the plate frantically towards Theo's side of the table.

"Oh no." Theo snorted, shoving it back towards him. "That's all yours."

"IT HAS EYES THEO! WHY IS IT ALIVE?!" Liam shrieked, gingerly shoving it back towards Theo trying to avoid the wobbling tentacles.

"Sir It's not alive, I assure you it's a-"

"It's moving!" Liam snapped as the waiter appeared once more. Theo let out a loud bark of laughter, doubling over in his seat as he cackled like a supervillain. "Theo stop laughing it's not funny!"

"It's moving." Theo shrieked, undoubtedly mocking Liam. He finished with an odd little chortle that Liam would have felt proud of causing at any other time if his food wasn't attempting to murder him. and his boyfriend wasn't enjoying Liam's pain far too much.

"Sir it's not-" The waiter tried once more, Theo only laughed louder as he poked at the thing gently with the back end of his fork and it wobbled ominously.

Now Liam knew there were certain things you weren't meant to do in fancy restaurants, and many more that you weren't meant to do in any restaurants but he couldn't help but think that when your dinner is waving at you normal dining etiquette went out of the window. Which would explain why at that moment it felt entirely acceptable to take the plate and fling the content towards Theo.

Liam was momentarily stunned as Theo swan dived off of his seat to avoid the tentacles spiraling towards his face like some strange sea ninja death star. The squidtapus hit the floor with a surprisingly dry little slap lying motionless as the other diners stared at it wide-eyed, Liam, however, was more interested in Theo, sprawled in the gap between their table and the next laughing so hard tears were glittering in his eyes beneath the stupid quaint glow of restaurant lights.

"Sir," Liam jerked his gaze from Theo to look at the waiter hovering beside them. "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

*

"Are you ever going to stop laughing?" Liam asked desperately.

"Probably not." Theo grinned tossing a few dollars at the street vendor and holding out a large slice of pizza.

"It's been like an hour." Liam muttered, snatching the pizza from him. Theo took his own slice with a small nod of thanks.

"You screamed and threw an octopus at me." Theo snorted, making his way into Central Park as if he just expected Liam to follow. The fact that he did instantly was really a bit of a blow to Liam's pride. "I'm going to be mocking you about this for _years._ "

"It moved." He grumbled, shoving half his pizza slice into his mouth. The mocking smile that had been on Theo's face for the past ten minutes since they were escorted out of the restaurant finally sobered, lips down turning as he looked down to the steaming slice in his hand. Liam swallowed, almost choking on the large lump of pizza he forced down too soon.

"Hey." Liam said softly, hip checking Theo to get his attention again. "You know, just for the record, Sand Castles and vomiting at eating competitions, I like it-"

"You liked vomiting?"

"No, I just... Today was awesome." Liam said, lips quirking as Theo scoffed in disbelief. "Okay so dinner sucked, but this-" He waved the half-eaten slice of pizza. "This is good and we don't have to do picture-perfect dates. I mean, the restaurant and the shoes-" He snapped his heels together like Dorothy to draw attention to the black dress shoes. "It's not us."

"Are you saying I'm not swanky?" Theo gasped half-heartedly.

"I'm saying neither of us are swanky." Liam said with a grin. "I'm saying that as fun as it was to throw a maybe dead octopus-"

"It was dead-"

"I'm just as happy rubbing sand in your face for free. So, you know, if you want our dates to be me kicking your ass at laser tag then screw what Stiles said, I like our stupid mess of a date dates." Theo's lips curved in a smile.

"Yeah, I do too." Theo said. "Sorry that this was-"

"Perfect in a very weird way. I mean, did you really want to spend the rest of our night in that restaurant."

"I was considering cutting my arm off so we'd have a reason to leave." Theo said bluntly."

"See. Then it ended perfectly." Liam said. "We don't need swanky, we've got...uh, what's the opposite of swanky?"

"Us?" Theo suggested lightly, Liam snorted a laugh but nodded approvingly. "Alright, no more Swanky. Besides being homeless means most of the dates I plan will probably consist of airing out the truck. This shit's expensive."

"Theo you got these shoes at the dollar store."

"They lasted the night." Theo said defensively. "And you know I don't care if this isn't us and believe me I'm more than happy with your dumb sandcastle dates-"

"It wasn't dumb-"

"-but we're still holding this one over Stiles' head. Maybe dinner sucked but the museum was good right?" Theo asked hopefully.

"Oh, dude definitely." Liam said seriously. "And he doesn't have to know dinner wasn't a success. The way I see it Derek will still know we went there right? if he like looked at the car history and we technically bought our food so we'll just...miss out the part where we got kicked out. As far as he'll know, this shit went perfectly in a conventional way not just an us way."

"You're amazing." Theo murmured, like Liam plotting to lie to Stiles was the best thing he'd ever seen him do.

"Amazing enough to fight a bear?" Liam asked, waggling his eyebrows, cheeks hurting at the size of his smile as Theo let out a soft laugh, eyes crinkling as he stepped closer to Liam.

"If you really want to test your prowess against a bear we could always break into the Bronx Zoo and-"

"I don't want to fight a bear. I just think I could." He said emphatically. Taking a small step closer to Theo. "We should tell him there were fireworks as well, kissing in front of fireworks is like full on chick flick level date romance."

"We could have actually kissed in front of fireworks if you hadn't got us kicked out of Disney World." Theo hummed.

"You punched me fi-mph" Liam was forced to shut up as Theo's lips crashed against his. His breath was stolen along with his words as Theo's hand curled at his jaw, drawing him closer. It wasn't fast, or rough, but gentle, Theo's lips brushing against his warm and soft. Liam could feel the pizza grease from Theo's fingers smearing against his jaw as Theo's thumb brushed over it and the bit of stubble from Theo's chin scratching against his own. The busy sounds of New York echoed around them as Liam leaned into the kiss, hands finding Theo's waist half eaten pizza slice forgotten as it fell to the floor and he let himself sink into Theo, listening to the canter of his heart. 

Liam's lips fizzled with the kiss, a dreamlike buzz like the crackling of a sparkler coming to life. His stomach flipped happily as the butterflies were hopefully officially murdered by the dizzying swoops his stomach was taking. Theo pulled back first, lips brushing against Liam's once again in a feather-light peck before he could even take a breath. He fought to open his eyes once more, Theo's thumb still moving in soft sweeping movements against his jaw that was really doing nothing to make it any easy for Liam to breath.

"Well-" Liam croaked, voice embarrassingly weak, Theo's eyes sparkled, a soft grin slipping onto his face which really wasn't fair usually but when his lips were less than three inches away from Liam's and still red from the previous kiss it was positively evil. "Told you there'd be fireworks as we kiss." Liam said. Theo laughed, loud and beautiful even as he shoved Liam away with the hand still on his face.

"And I worried I was being the sappy one." Theo scoffed. The smile beaming across his face told Liam that he really didn't mind all that much and when Theo's still greasy hand found Liam's as they walked with matching stupid grins to the subway station Liam couldn't bring himself to care he'd ruined their moment by being 'sappy'.

 


	37. Baby got back

"You can't seriously tell me it's not confusing." Liam said, watching Theo as he unlocked the door to the motel room. Theo snorted a laugh, shoving his way into the room.

"I can and I'm telling you it's not confusing." Theo replied. Liam stomped in after him, kicking the door shut.

"Then weird." Liam clarified flopping down onto the bed.

"Oh, so now dating me is weird?" Theo hummed, toeing off his shoes. "Thanks for that."

"You know I'm right." Liam said eyes on Theo as he puttered around the room, setting his phone to charge and picking at the buttons of his shirt.

"I know nothing of the sort." Theo replied.

"Come on, just admit it's weird."

"I would if it was but it's not. Just use your brain and-"

"I am using my brain and my brain is confused." Liam said. Theo snorted again, pausing in his efforts to get his shirt off to level Liam a 'you're an idiot look' complete with 'I'm judging you' eyebrows.

"The date ends when it ends Liam."

"That's not an answer!" Liam scoffed. "I'm just saying it's like, unclear. I mean, for all we know we're still on a first date and it's just a really long one."

"No Liam." Theo laughed.

"But-"

"People who live together go on dates all the time. The date doesn't just not end because we're living in my truck." Theo said, unbuttoning his last button. Liam paused, momentarily distracted by the tanned planes of Theo's chest until Theo gave a small snicker that forced Liam's eyes to snap back up to meet his.

"Then when did it end?" Liam asked.

"Well I think Disney World ended when I punched you." Theo said thoughtfully. "The beach would be when you fell asleep mid-kiss-"

"It wasn't mid."

"You snored in my mouth."

"Did not." Liam grumbled.

"Did too. Then the concert was probably around the time you shoved me off a cliff and the eating contest would be around the time I pulled over so we could throw up."

"Then we're _terrible_ at ending dates." Liam said. "Seriously, what happened to the old school kiss goodbye."

"Is that what the 'when does a date end' questionings about? You want a kiss but didn't want to say that? " Theo asked. Liam wished that that was the reason for the questioning, it would be cooler than the real reason. It probably could have been quite smoothly done as well so long as Liam wasn't the one trying to do it.

"Yes." Liam lied.

Theo swaggered towards him. A smug smirk tugging at his lips and shirt billowing open like a guy from the cover of a 1980's 'romance' novel for housewives trapped in a loveless marriage. Liam scrambled to sit up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed as he blinked dumbly up at Theo as he came to a stop in front of him leaning down until Liam could feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

"Okay then." Theo hummed, moving closer. Liam tilted his chin up to capture Theo's lips but before they reached their intended destination Theo was pulling back, a hand shoving hard against Liam's chest to keep him from getting any closer. "Want to try again and tell me the real reason?"

"No." Liam said.

"Alright." Theo said, dropping his hand and stepping backward. Liam's hand jolted out, catching one of the waving sides of his shirt and yanking him back between his legs. Theo's lips twitched into a satisfied little grin.

"Would you think I'm really lame if I said I want to know when it ends so I can tell Mason about like the whole date, start to finish?" Liam muttered, eyes on the tattoo half hidden by the open edge of Theo's shirt.

"You whined about unspecified date endings for three blocks because you want to be able to gossip efficiently?" Theo snorted. Liam raised his eyes slowly, catching Theo's gaze and lifting his shoulders in a sheepish shrug.

"He's my best friend. I can't date someone without telling him everything." Liam explained and if he also wanted to do it so he could go for another round of Mason saying 'Dude he likes you so much it's pathetic' then Theo didn't need to know.

"So, will you tell him about you screaming like a five-year-old girl and throwing a sea creature at my face?"

"I may leave out a couple of details." Liam said, thinking back on how he'd lied about the results of the eating contest.

"Hmm, and will you leave this out?" Theo asked, leaning down again. Liam was happy to find that this time he wasn't left kissing air as Theo's lips pressed against his. It wasn't soft like the kiss in the park. Theo's fingers didn't cup his jaw gently instead they pressed at his chest, shoving him back until his body was hitting the mattress. Liam kept one hand curled around the tail ends of Theo's shirt as if the boy had any intention of leaving, which, really, with the way the bed was dipping by Liam's thighs and head as Theo rested his weight onto his hands and knees to hover over Liam while kissing him senseless he sincerely doubted Theo was particularly eager to get away.

By the time Theo pulled back Liam's lips were on fire, his lungs burning as he panted ragged breaths. Even so, he moved again instantly, chasing Theo's lips with a breathy whine. Theo's hand found his chest again keeping him stuck on the bed.

"I asked you a question." Theo said.

"Yeah, sure." Liam said, eyes on Theo's lips.

"Liam." Theo snorted, hand moving to slap Liam softly on the cheek. Liam finally snapped his eyes up to meet Theo's glaring halfheartedly.

"I don't remember the question. You kinda jumped me."

"I said will you tell Mason?"

"Honestly? Yeah, definitely that was hot." Liam said with a quick nod. "But I feel like you want me to say no so-" Theo let out a rumble of laughter. "-And you know, like I said, this-" he waved a hand between himself and Theo. "-A _way_ better way to end a date than vomiting."

"You know, I think you might actually be right for once." Theo hummed, shifting his weight as if going to get back up. "But I guess this dates over now so-" Liam yanked Theo back down before he could even sit up properly, crashing their lips together again. He could feel the curl of Theo's lips as they twisted into a smirk.

"Smug asshole." Liam murmured. He doubted the insult had much effect when his hands were sliding along the smooth skin at Theo's waist and the words were spoken basically into his mouth but at least he'd tried.

Liam realized he loved t-shirts, they were the pinnacle of clothing sure maybe button ups looked good on Theo when it was flapping openly, reveling his toned chest and making him look like a damn model, but when they were buttoned up and on Liam they were awful but t-shirts, t-shirts were beautiful. There were no buttons to t-shirts, no fussing to get them off just a quick tug and they were tumbling to the floor.

The last time they'd kissed like this he'd been wearing a t-shirt and it was perfect, practical. A few little tugs and wriggling and it was over his head and falling somewhere in the gap between the seats. It was easy.

Buttons were not. Buttons were the devil's work and as such shirts were evil too. Or at the very least Liam's shirt was evil. He was still fairly fond of Theo's but that was because he knew all it would take to get it properly off of him would be a quick shove, something he would do the moment Theo finished trying and failing to undo the buttons of Liam's shirt that was apparently warded against being taken off.

"Just rip it." Liam growled when Theo had been fiddling with the top button for what felt like an eternity but was most likely only a few seconds.

"We _just_ brought it." Theo said, fingers still picking at the small buttons even as they refused to fit back through the hole.

"It was three dollars. It doesn't matter." Liam said.

"I got it." Theo snapped, eyebrows drawing together as he got one button half way through the hole only for it to get stuck, another few wiggles and the first button was undone. Theo's hand dropped to the next one, tugging lightly only for it to pose the same fiddly problem as the one before.

"Theo." Liam whined.

"Yeah, No. Fuck it." Theo huffed. Grabbing the small opening he'd created with the one undone button and yanking. Liam's shirt flew open, buttons popping off with a quick snapping sound that was followed by a yelp like a dog being stepped on as one rocketed up and hit Theo in the eye. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" Theo growled, hand slapping at his face to cover his eye. Liam blinked dumbly up at him, cold air hitting his chest as Theo continued to spit curses. "This is why you don't plan things!" Theo growled. A laugh bubbled out of Liam before he could stop it. Theo let out a groan pressing his hand harder against his eye.

"This was hardly my fault." Liam scoffed, shrugging out of his now ruined shirt. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked when Theo didn't even attempt to argue that fact.

"I'm fucking blind." Theo grumbled petulantly.

"Let me see." Liam urged, propping himself up.

"No, my eye might fall out."

"Don't be so dramatic." Liam snorted. "Dude, come on, I bet there's not even a mark." Theo glowered at him which just looked funny when he was using a hand as an eyepatch. "Don't be a baby." He taunted. With a theatrical sigh, Theo dropped his hand, tears dripping down his cheek in a steady stream. Slowly he blinked his eye open, barely for a second before it was shutting again like he couldn't stand to have it open. Still, Liam got the little flash of red mixing in with the white of his eye and couldn't help but flinch.

"There might be a mark." Liam said. "Does it hurt?"

"You fucking think?" Theo snapped.

"Can you see out of it?" Liam asked, trying to hide his grimace as Theo blinked his eye open again only to slam it shut a moment later once more.

"It's fine. It's healing." Theo said stiffly, scrubbing the tears off of his face only to blink out a few more a moment later. Liam curled a hand around Theo's neck, pulling him forwards slowly.

"I'm still not very good at this." Liam murmured, pressing his lips softly against Theo's. It didn't take long before Liam felt the stinging of pain swimming through his fingers and tingling at his lips. Theo sucked in a small breath against his lips, yanking his head back fast enough Liam would worry about whip lash were he not a Chimera, he kept his hand cupped firmly around Theo's neck. The chimera's eyes blown wide, or at least, as wide as they could go when he was still blinking rapidly from the sudden abuse of one. His eyes flickered from Liam's face to his arm, watching the black veins that were still slinking up it even as the ones around his lips disappeared.

"Barely even hurts." Liam lied, fingers tingling against Theo's neck uncomfortably as the pain coursed through them. "Pretty sure I took Mason's pain when he had a splinter and it hurt worse." His blatant lie went unchallenged by Theo. Still too busy eyeing the black veins like he didn't quite understand what they were.

Theo brought a hand up, the red in his eye receding slowly as his fingers brushed Liam's arm, tracing the path of one of the last streaks of black. His fingers ghosted along after it, sweeping over his forearm and bicep before it met his shoulder. Theo didn't stop, fingers trailing along the skin in a soft brush, his eyes followed his hand and the marks, wide and enthralled as if where he to look away for a moment or even blink the black veins would be gone

Liam could hear Theo's heartbeat, pumping too fast. The chimera seemed to not even realize his heart sounded like it was about to beat out of his chest. Far too focused on the skinny little veins swirling up over Liam's shoulder, decorating his collar like he had a tattoo as well before they swam up and sunk into his throat. Theo's fingers continued to follow, fingers grazing Liam's Adam apple as he followed them. Liam swallowed thickly, eyes flicker over Theo's face as the last of the red in his eye receded.

"All better." Liam said, as the last veins vanished from his skin. Theo blinked at his throat, eyes flickering across it like he was waiting to find more. "Theo?" Theo's eyes snapped up to meet his, blinking twice quickly as if coming out a trance. "You okay?" Liam asked, fingers working slowly through the hairs at the nape of Theo's neck as he gave a jilted nod.

"Yeah." Theo croaked. "All better." He parroted. "Just...felt weird." His eyes flickered back to Liam's throat, as his hand moved, slipping back from Its place curled just beneath Liam's jaw to rest over his chest he gave a sharp shove sending Liam flopping back down onto the mattress as he loomed over him. "Warm." Theo clarified voice velvety with wonder, sounding almost dazed. Liam didn't have time to respond before Theo was closing the miniscule distance between them and capturing his lips once again.

Liam returned the kiss eagerly all too happy that an enthusiastic button didn't manage to blind Theo and in turn make it so they'd wasted a perfectly good, if annoying to take off, shirt by ripping it open. Theo's hands skirted along his sides, warm palms brushing against his skin. If their kiss earlier had been fireworks then this one was a bomb, explosive and all-consuming leaving both boys panting into it as their hands explored the other's chest. Theo dropped his mouth to Liam's neck, sucking a mark that would no doubt heal in a matter of minutes. Liam rolled his hips up before he could think about it, drawing a moan from Theo that seemed to echo around the room.

"Fuck, Pumpkin." Theo hissed, voice husky and broken and leaving Liam wanting to do nothing more than roll his hips again and see just how debauched he could make him sound.

"God, you have totally ruined that for my Mom forever." Liam murmured. Theo's breath hit his neck in soft bursts. as he giggled into Liam's throat. "Did I say that out loud?" Theo's giggle turned into a full-blown belly laugh that Liam could feel wracking his body through his hands and the way they were pressed together. "It's not funny I'm serious." Liam said. "I'm never going to be able to hear my Mom call me Pumpkin without getting a boner."

"Jesus Liam, stop talking." Theo snorted, pushing himself up and away. He flopped down onto the bed besides Liam, shoulders still shaking in laughter.

"I ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"My dick wilted faster than the flowers I didn't buy you." Theo said. "Who puts Mom and boner in the same sentence?"

"Who says Pumpkin in that voice?" Liam argued. "I mean really dude, you can't say pumpkin like you're about to come in your pants that's not- Will you stop laughing at me? I swear all you've done tonight is laugh at me."

"Well I would have been doing something else to you if you hadn't brought your Mom into it." Theo said. Which did nothing more than make Liam's mind jump to all the things Theo could mean by that statement. A blush heated his cheeks as he felt the phantom burn of Theo's lips against his throat and silently cursed his mother for managing to cock block him from across the country. "Do you want me to stop calling you Pumpkin?"

"No. You've already ruined it for her." Liam said. God, what was he becoming? he was actually admitting that not only didn't he mind Theo calling him the dumb nickname but didn't want him to stop doing so. "And if you don't then this bracelet makes no sense." Liam grumbled, dangling his wrist in the air, the beads to the crappy little bracelet rattled on his wrist. "-People would just think I'm some weirdo who's way too into Pumpkin's."

"You know you could just admit you like it." Theo hummed, tilting his head to grin smugly at Liam.

"Do you want me to stop calling you Theodork?" he diverted.

"God yes. Please" Theo said enthusiastically. "I hate it." Liam scoffed disbelievingly.

"Well tough It's staying."

"That doesn't seem fair." Theo huffed.

"Just admit you like it."

"I don't. It's an awful nickname."

"I can go back to Dorkot-"

"I will drag your ass back to the restaurant and force feed you that octopus if you finish that sentence." Theo snorted, stretching out languidly when Liam made no attempt to reply. The two were silent for a while. Liam listening to the soft push and pull of Theo's breath.

"You tired?" Liam asked eventually.

"A bit." Theo hummed, voice gravelly with sleep. " _someone_ gets grumpy when I drink coffee.

"Well, at least you weren't woken up at seven am to a slap in the face." Liam mumbled.

"No, I was just woken up at five am to a snore in my ear."

"So when are we lying to Stiles and telling him we had a perfect date where you were all chivalrous and didn't insult me?"

"That wasn't an insult. Just a fact." Theo said. "And not yet. If he knows we're still in New York we'll probably wake up to him trying to exorcise me." Liam would have laughed if it weren't most likely true. "When are you telling Mason, you have an Oedipus complex-"

"I do not have an Oedipus complex!" Liam hissed.

"You were thinking of your Mom. That's pretty-"

"Shut up and go to sleep." He said stiffly. Theo laughed, eyes fluttering closed as he apparently was all too happy to take Liam's advice, he shifting his head slowly on the pillow in a way that reminded Liam of a bird ruffling its feathers before settling into its nest. Which frankly, was far too adorable to be legal.

Liam rolled onto his side, manhandling Theo none too gently until he was able to wriggle up behind him and wrap an arm around his waist. He flopped his head back to the pillow. Happy he couldn't see Theo's smug little eyebrow raise that would no doubt be appearing thanks to the forced spooning and tried to ignore Theo's hair as it tickled his nose.

"Great." Theo huffed, relaxing back against Liam and repeating his little bird shimmy making a grin stretch across Liam's face. "Guess I'm waking up to you snoring again."

"I'll probably wake up drowning in your drool, we all have to make sacrifices dude." Liam said. He let the silence pass, burrowing his face into the pillow to try and get some sleep. Something that despite his displeasure at ending the make-out session he doubted would be at all difficult thanks to the stupidly early wake-up call. "Hey, Dorko."

"Hm."

"Thanks for today." Liam mumbled. "It was fun."

"Your turn next time." Theo said. "I expect to be swept off my feet."

"I could push you off-"

"Figuratively." Theo snorted.

"I can totally sweep."

*

Liam was happy to find he didn't wake up drowning, or worse, didn't just not wake up leaving Theo to make a very awkward 'I accidentally killed Liam with my drool' phone call to the pack. Instead, he woke up to Theo throwing his now three-day-old top at his face with a sunny morning greeting of-

"Get a move on, check outs in five."

Which wasn't exactly the perfect wakeup call but it was better than the repeated slapping from the day before which left Liam hoping that perhaps there was hope he'd one day get a half way decent wake up. Even a gentle shake and a small smile would be enough. Either that or Liam would have to start waking up first so he could be the one to wake Theo up by trying to smother him in fabric.

Liam was up and being herded out of the room in three minutes the only real evidence they were ever in there the buttons scattered on the floor and a balled-up shirt shoved in the otherwise empty trashcan. It was when Theo was shoving him through reception grumbling about being hungry because 'someone' got them kicked out of the restaurant that Liam got an idea of how exactly he might be able to sweep Theo off of his feet and there would be no moving beady-eyed food to be thrown at anyone.

"I have a plan." Liam said.

"Oh god." Theo murmured. Liam chose to ignore it, for one day he could not argue with Theo.

"But we'll need to drive there so if you give me the key-"

"No." Theo said.

"Dude." Liam said. "You were all secretive about the museum yesterday I can do a surprise trip as well."

"This surprise trip is a date?"

"Prepare to be swept." Liam said. Theo's lips twitched as a small laugh slipped from him. "Or you know...Something cool."

"By all means sweep me." Theo purred. "You're just not driving the truck to do it." Theo said, spinning the keys around his finger tauntingly.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Why? Because you don't have a license, Liam."

"You let me drive before."

"Yes. In dead-end little towns, or in the middle of the night when no one's around, not in the middle of New York in broad daylight. I'm not getting arrested again just because you want it to be a surprise." Theo said, which, unfortunately, was actually a fairly decent argument.

"Well, where we're going isn't in New York New York, so can I drive once we're out of the city?"

"Knock yourself out." Theo said.

"Awesome! Let's go-oomph-" Liam yelped as he was hauled in the other direction from where he knew the truck was hiding.

"Food first, Sweeping later." Theo ordered, Liam went to argue only for his stomach to give a hopeful little gurgle at the mere mention of food.

"Yeah. Okay." Liam said.

*

Theo gave Liam the wheel when they were out of the bustle of central New York. The roads were still busier than Liam was used to and Theo rolled his eyes every time they got over taken but otherwise it was going well. Liam knew it was too early to consider the plan a success, but really, he didn't know what could go wrong when all he had to do was drive and keep Theo distracted enough that he didn't realize where they were going.

"We're going to Niagara Falls, aren't we?" Theo asked.

Liam hated him.

"No." He lied drawing a soft snort from Theo as he kicked his legs up onto the dashboard and raised an eyebrow at Liam dubiously.

"What is it with you and boring landmarks? First the grand canyon and now Niag-."

"The Grand Canyon was awesome and you know it." Liam said defensively. "Besides, I said we're not go-" he tried.

"And your heart said we are." Theo sung.

"Stop eaves dropping on my heart." Liam huffed. "You could have let it be a surp-"

"Liam, it's like a five-hour drive, how the hell did you think you'd keep me from guessing for that long?"

"It's a seven-hour drive and shut up."

"Good argument."

"I'm telling Mason you almost blinded yourself with a button." Liam threatened. Theo shrugged, tilting his seat back a bit and stretching out calmly, his shoes clicking against the windshield gently.

"Alright. I'll tell him you ran out of a restaurant because a lobster looked at you." He drawled.

"Jokes on you he already knows I'm an idiot." Liam said smugly.

"At least you admit it."

"I'm pushing you off of Niagara Falls." Liam grumbled moving a hand from the wheel to slap Theo's feet off of the dash. Theo dropped them back down with a small huff.

"It's a seven-hour drive, I'm sure you'll change your mind in the eighty-four years it takes you to drive us there."

"You're such an asshole."

"I'm not feeling very swept." Theo mumbled.

"I'll hit you with the damn broom if you don't shut up."

*

"Oh wow. I never would have guessed. This is amazing and so surprising." Theo said voice entirely monotone as they hopped from the car. Liam ignored him, eyes roaming the Niagara Falls State Park parking lot wondering why the hell he was dating such an asshole only for his eyes to find Theo's, sparkling mischievously as he grinned at him and his heart gave a traitorous little flutter that told him the answer.

"Let's go douchebag." Liam said twining his fingers with Theo's. The chimera blinked down at their hands, lips curling.

"Hand holding when we're awake, you're going full chick flick aren't you?"

"Chick flicks have nothing on me. We're going to like John Green levels of romance." Liam insisted, yanking Theo towards the exit of the dirt car park.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Theo drawled sarcastically.

*

It's not that Liam thought Theo was right and that everything that could go wrong would it was just, previous experience had geared him to the possibility of there being at least one minor disaster before they'd taken more than three steps.

That, however, hadn't happened and Liam was sure they were both shocked to find everything going exceptionally well. Sure, to most people it probably didn’t seem like that, what with Theo laughing when Liam tripped over roots on a hiking trail, or when Liam threatened to push Theo into the water when they were on a boat being soaked by the spray of the water fall. And definitely not when they were run off by an angry mother as she scolded them for throwing rocks off of the top of the falls and her kid tried to copy them but well. For them it was good.

Which was why Liam wanted to hit Theo for ruining it.

"You can't have a picnic in the back of a truck, Theo!" Liam growled.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Because you can't! So just sit down and shut the hell up."

"The food will get ants in it."

"Then eat quickly."

"Really?" Theo sighed.

"We haven't had a real picnic yet and this is _my_ date to plan and you enjoyed the rest of the day even if you bitched about it originally so just trust me. It's fun."

"I'm pretty sure I remember you telling me picnics were meant to be held in the daytime."

"Yeah, well. We're breaking the rules-" Liam grumbled.

"If we're breaking the rules why can't we do it in the truck."

"Because it should be on the ground-"

"Liam it's dark." Theo sighed. "The grass is all damp and your picnic blanket is literally what I sleep under so-"

"I bought sandwiches." Liam muttered sadly. Sure, maybe a picnic in the dark wasn't exactly the best plan for a date but they'd had to stop for lunch before they arrived so he couldn't start them off with a normal day time picnic and so night-time picnic was all he had. And if they didn't have a picnic then he'd ditched Theo for a half hour while he ran around shops searching for picnic food for absolutely no reason, and if they ate in the truck it would just be like another truck dinner which, as much as Liam liked, he was fairly sure giving Theo a sandwich for dinner in the back of his own truck wasn't exactly sweeping of feet level of romance. "I'm trying to sweep." He added. Theo's expression softened even as his eyes rolled dramatically in his head.

"I'm already swept." Theo said, tugging the end of the blanket like it was Liam's leash.

"You're swept?" Liam asked hopefully.

"I'm so swept I've basically been vacuumed and moped too." Liam closed the distance between them quickly, crashing their lips together before Theo could realize how dumb he sounded and how they were _definitely_ spending too much time together if Theo was starting to come out with stupid things like that.

Despite how dumb the phrasing was it still left the butterflies doing loops in Liam's stomach, streaming around like fighter jets as Theo oh so unsubtly walked them back towards the truck in slow steps keeping their lips joined as if Liam wouldn't realize exactly what he was doing if he didn't stop kissing him.

Liam knew exactly what he was doing. He just really didn't care. He would happily give up a picnic on cold wet floor for making out with Theo in the truck. The two were stopping before too long, Theo's back hitting the edge of the truck with a dull thunk.

"Hey Dorko." Liam murmured, pulling back.

"Hm-" Theo hummed, following Liam's lips and acting for all intensive purposes like he wasn't stealing the sandwiches and blankets and tossing them into the bed of the truck.

"I'm all swept too. Probably polished as well-"

"Shut up idiot." Theo snorted. Smashing his lips back to Liam's and tugging him closer. Liam could feel their teeth knocking together uncomfortably as they both grinned into the kiss but couldn't find it in himself to care.

*

"We're not having sex for the first time in the back of a car." Liam panted, unsure of who he was actually trying to get that fact across to, himself or Theo. The sandwiches lay forgotten somewhere in a corner, the 'picnic blanket' bunched up uncomfortably beneath Liam but really, he couldn't care less about the picnic with the way Theo's hands were skirting beneath his shirt and hips rolling and teeth catching at Liam's lips.

All of it paused the moment Liam talked, Theo's fingers twitching at his sides as they dug into the skin almost painfully.

"I mean, um-" Liam floundered, blinking up at the starry sky wondering how exactly he was meant to save himself from the foot taking up permanent residence in his mouth.

"Are we swankier than that?" Theo asked, voice rasping as his hands moved again, fingers creeping up Liam's sides as he pulled away just long enough to settle his mouth at the pulse point on Liam's neck.

"Definitely not." Liam said, biting back a moan as Theo sucked a mark onto his throat. "But you know, people get arrested for having sex in cars so-"

"It's a good thing this is a truck then." Theo hummed, Liam let out a strangled little sound, half way between a laugh and a groan that had Theo grinning against his skin.

"We could find a motel?" Liam blurted. Theo paused again. Detaching his mouth and pushing himself up to peer down at Liam, with an eyebrow curling in a spectacularly judgmental arch as an amused smirk twisted on his lips. Liam watched enthralled as his tongue darted out in a quick little flick as if it were trying to pull the smile back into his mouth.

"You hate Motels." Theo pointed out.

"Yeah well, my beds on the other side of the country and you don't have a bed so I'll take one for the team." Liam said, it only made Theo's smirk grow.

"Someone's eager. you drive slow but you move fast don't you Pump-"

"You really want to mock me or do you want to do this before I overthink it?" Liam huffed making Theo laugh outright, head dropping forwards and hitting Liam's collarbone too hard to be really comfortable. Laughing hadn't been the reaction Liam had been hoping for. More of a mad scramble into the driver's seat to find them a Motel. "Dude," Liam said stiffly. "I asked you a question."

"You really want to fuck in a room where you can smell week old strangers piss on the sheets?" Theo asked.

"Okay good point." Liam grumbled, hating Theo for thinking logically, especially when the rumble of laughter stopped and his mouth made Itself help on Liam's throat once again. Which really wasn't fair if he didn't plan to do anything about Liam's case of blue balls. He definitely should have made the most out of his short stay in Mason's room, with a shower far far away from Theo where he could have jacked off without the fear of a nosy Chimera hearing him, or worse, said nosy Chimera wandering in like he owned the bathroom despite Liam's constant reminds that no, he was not meant to waltz into the bathroom when Liam was showering. "You know-" Theo breathed, teeth grazing Liam's throat. "-I may not be an expert but I'm _pretty_ sure that there's stuff we can do without having to drive anywhere."

Theo dropped a hand to the button of Liam's pants leaving him dry mouthed for all of a second before a laugh was bursting out of him as Theo raised his other hand and dramatically shielded his eyes. The button popped open easily and Theo dropped his hand.

"You're a dork." Liam said. Grinning up at Theo.

"I'm pretty sure this button _would_ blind me permanently and I learn from my mistakes." Theo said solemnly. Liam wasn't sure how Theo managed to go from ridiculously hot to ridiculously ridiculous and then back again as his fingers picked at Liam's fly in no time at all but somehow he managed it. Liam wasted no time in joining their lips again uncaring that he was fairly sure whatever Theo had planned would still be cast as indecent exposure by a police officer.

*

The sound of the water crashing down from Niagara falls was little more than a whisper to Liam as he and Theo lazed in the bed of the truck. Theo's eyes on the dark sky while Liam switched between watching him to shooting less than conspicuous looks at his own hand.

He'd touched a penis. That hand had got all up on it. That hand had enjoyed it. He'd touched an actual real-life dick with his own bare hand. He wondered idly if it would be weird to take a photo of his hand. He could have it framed. It would be a nice photo too, a hand in front of Niagara falls, very indie. No one would have to know it was really just a way to commemorate his first time jacking off another dude.

Liam didn't ponder the question for too long as the only answer that came to him was a voice a lot like Mason's saying 'dude it would be weird' in an increasingly exasperated voice. Still, Weird or not he couldn't help but be tempted because it was hot. Not the photo, or his hand. But the whole experience, literally and figuartively. Like holding a stiff hot water bottle.

"Are all dicks that warm?" Liam blurted. "Or is that like, specifically your dick. Or is it a chimera dick thing, like would Corey's-" The words died in his throat as he noted the scandalized look on Theo's face as he rolled his head to look at Liam rather than the sky. "Not that I want to touch Corey's!" Liam said quickly. "I'm just wondering-"

"About the temperature of my dick?" Theo asked.

"Well...yeah." Liam said. "I mean it felt really warm-"

"It's a normal temperature." Theo hissed defensively.

"It's not a bad thing!" Liam assured nervously. "It was great, really great and your hand was great too. Also, kinda warm and-" Liam snapped his mouth shut as Theo's eyebrows continued to raise, Liam worried they might fly right off of his head. Taking off and worming away being so done with having to do constant lifts thanks to Liam talking that they felt going out on their own was better. "I'm just curious." Liam said, wondering if that made the question any less ridiculous. "I'd never touched a dick that wasn't mine before."

"And you think I have?" Theo snorted.

"You haven't?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Yes, Liam, between dread doctors, plotting murder and coming back homeless I've been reeling in men on the side." He said dryly. "I haven't had time to-"

"Touch a dick?" Liam asked,

"Elequoent." Theo drawled. "But yeah."

"So, I'm the first guy you've done stuff with?" Theo gave a small shrug, eyes shifting to look back at the sky. His finger tapped once, twice. "Holy shit.'' Liam wheezed, eyeing the faint pink blush slowly spreading across the bridge of Theo's nose. "Theo, Am I the first anybody you've done stuff with?"

"I kissed Tracey." Theo grumbled.

"Am I the experienced one? Oh god am I meant to like teach you? Did you ever even get the birds and the bees talk? Do you know-"

"Of course, I know." Theo snapped. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah right, totally." Liam squeaked, eyes flickering out to the horizon as he shifted nervously. "I mean it's just, you don't seem... Like, you're all-" Liam's eyes found Theo again only to notice that Theo's eyebrows were creeping into his hairline once again, lips parting slowly and curved in a smirk telling Liam he was about to be relentlessly mocked. "I just mean you weren't exactly shy. It was all kissing and then _surprise-_ " Liam's hands were already raised in a shoddy attempt of jazz hands before he could think about it. _"-_ there's a hand down my pants. _"_

"Is that how it happened? I seem to remember your hand breeching my boxers first." Theo hummed, slapping Liam's hands down. "I didn't have time to be shy, I was more nervous about you freaking out than me freaking out." He admitted. "At least I don't have the whole 'gay panic'."

"Oh because you're so straight?" Liam scoffed. "You wanna give your hand a sniff? I'm pretty sure you'll still be able to smell my-"

"No Liam." Theo said. "Because I never thought I was straight."

"Wait what?"

"What?" Theo asked.

"Are you gay?" Liam replied. Theo leveled him with an exasperated glare.

"No. I'm straight I just think giving other guys hand jobs is neat." Theo said.

"I just, I mean, I figured you were like me?"

"What Theosexual? I am pretty gorgeous bu-"

"Bi." Liam clarified.

"It was just a joke there's no need to leave." Theo said. Liam was sure it was a good thing he was still sedated from the post orgasm high otherwise he'd have to strangle Theo for the truly terrible joke.

"I'm serious."

"I thought you were bi."

"I swear I will drown you." Liam grumbled making Theo cackle.

The two eventually fell into silence again. Shoveling the somewhat squished sandwiches into their mouths as they eyed the stars.

*

"So what now?" Theo asked, after the sandwiches had long since disappeared and they'd both taken to scrubbing their eyes and hiding yawns as if neither wanted to be the first to admit they should go to sleep. Liam wondered for a moment if he could just play dumb, pretend Theo was talking to the truck rather than him because he was sure they both knew what the next stop would be but saying it out loud would make it real. Theo ruined Liam's tactic of 'ignore him' by turning to look at him, He could feel the heat of his gaze on the side of his face as he continued to watch the stars and knew he wouldn't be able to get away with faux ignorance. His shoulders lifted in a small shrug.

"Now, I guess we go back." Liam said slowly, surprised to find the words didn't leave a pit curling in his stomach like he'd expected them to. It wasn't like the floor had just been ripped out from beneath him, more like stepping off a curb you didn't know was there, terrifying for a moment but after all is said and done nothing has really changed. You're just a few inches closer to the ground. "I mean, that was the plan, right?" Liam rushed, what if The hadn't thought they were going home, what if Liam was just protecting or- "It's not like we can keep driving, unless you want to go to Maine."

"Nothing's in Maine." Theo said.

"My point exactly." Liam said, a small smile on his face as he let his head tip to the side.

"So... End of the line?" Theo asked, voice so soft a slight breeze would have whisked it away.

"End of the line." Liam murmured back.

"My warm dick scared you off didn't?" Theo said lightly, forcing a snort to break from Liam's throat.

"Yeah, that's definitely it." Liam chuckled only to stop a moment later, worry creeping in that Theo might actually believe him. "You know I'm joking right you-"

"I know." Theo grinned.

"Like this is.. I mean, even If...It's not goodbye, or like, the end of us. I mean, I don't think it is at least, if you have different idea's that'd be nice to know so you can shut me up anytime but like, for me I don't... even if you're in Idaho and I'm in Beacon hills it's still not, I still want to be with you. This wasn't some like road trip fling for me that's meant to end the second I get home. I plan on pushing you off a lot more things before this-" he waved finger between himself and Theo "-Is over and like your warm dick hasn't scared me off at all. I'm happy to use it as an electric blanket for like...What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Liam asked, nerves creeping up and tingling in his throat as he noted the pained look on Theo's face.

"Electric blanket?" Theo repeated slowly.

"I mean it's warm and comforting."

"It's comforting?" Theo asked, lips almost twitching in a smile.

"Shut up I'm not good with metaphors."

"Why are you ever allowed to speak?" Theo snorted, a disbelieving little huff of laughter slipping past his lips.

"I'm trying to say I like you want to continue dating you despite the road trip being over. How about you say something about that rather than mocking me."

"But mocking is far more fun."

"Theo."

"If you think this is just a road trip thing for me then you really are an idiot." Theo said. "But you're my idiot and that's not changing if I have anything to say about it and if you want to go back to Beacon Hills then great. You can finish school and be my slightly smarter idiot."

"That was almost sweet."

"Fuck off it was adorable." Theo scoffed, grabbing Liam and hauling him into his chest, Liam grinned as a harsh peck of a kiss was jabbed at his hair. "We'll start heading back tomorrow." Liam settled his head against Theo's shoulder, letting out a soft huff.

"Yeah, Okay." He sighed, pulling his lip between his teeth. He'd be going home tomorrow. Sure, they wouldn't actually be getting back to Beacon Hills the next day but still, it was officially the end of the road trip. They wouldn't be driving towards something anymore, just driving back to something, back home. The crippling anxiety he'd expected at the revelation wasn't there, just a small bubbling of nerves that was easy enough to ignore with Theo's scent surrounding him and his calm heartbeat echoing in Liam's ears.

The grin didn't fall from his face, even as he chewed his lip because Theo wanted this, them, to carry on, even with Liam back in Beacon Hills. Liam knew they still had a lot to talk about, Theo being far too used to sleeping in his truck among them, but it was good. Or as close to a happy beginning of the end as they could get. Not to mention he'd get to see Mason and Scott and everyone again. And this time by his choice, not an unexpected and unwelcome gate crashing situation.

And he'd get to talk to Mason when he could personally check no one was around to overhear them before he said embarrassing stuff. He'd rather Scott never ever heard him questioning the temperature of the average penis.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"So Like... Was my dick really warm to you as well or-"

"Oh my god." Theo groaned, dropping his head back against the metal with a loud clank. "Did you ask Hayden this crap?"

"Well, she didn't have a dick-"

"Don't make me push you off of Niagara Falls." Theo said unimpressed. "You're terrible at pillow talk, you get that right?"

"I'm not the one threatening to murder the person I just jacked off." Liam grumbled childishly. Theo didn't dignify it with a response. Just tugged Liam closer with a scoff.

"Go the fuck to sleep." Theo said.

 


	38. Buckaroo

Liam twisted his hands together, hip resting against the car as his eyes skimmed the now somewhat familiar site of the Niagara Falls State Park. What would apparently forever be the last stop on their roadtrip. The end of the line.

The part where Liam would finally have to give up the pretense that he was just another normal teenager and remember exactly what awaited him in Beacon Hills and start to pick back up the responsibilities he'd left behind.

He heard Theo muttering about time to leave and the click of the door opening but didn't acknowledge it. He watched a family disappear around the bend of a path and wondered when they'd be going home, what exactly they'd left behind, good and bad, to get to Niagara Falls.

"We should get going." Theo said. Liam forced his eyes to meet Theo's as he peeked out over the roof. Liam gave a small nod and a minor hum of what he guessed was meant to be agreement, not that his feet seemed to understand that staying firmly in place as he clenched and unclenched his hands in anxious little shakes.

"You ok?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Liam hummed, making no move for the door. His eyes moving back to where he knew the falls were, hidden by corpses of trees. He heard the door snap shut and the shuffle of feet.

"Liam." Theo said softly, Liam gulped forcing his eyes from the trees to meet Theo's. The chimera rested his arms against the lip for the roof gaze flickering across Liam's face. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Liam said and it wasn't exactly a lie but he was fairly sure it wasn't the whole truth either. Theo tilted an eyebrow up disbelievingly. "It's just weird you know? I mean when we leave were _leaving."_ Liam said.

"That is usually the point of leaving." He said lightly.

"Every other time we've left somewhere we've been going somewhere else." Liam said.

"We still are."

"No, we're going _back_ somewhere. Like, when I get in the car it's all just over." He stressed. It felt like the wild hunt, like the second he'd step in the car all the memories would be forgotten, like once they left they'd be leaving it behind as if none of it ever even happened.

"Unless you can teleport and haven't told me about it we have at least a couple of days left. A few years if you're driving." Theo said forcing a groan out of Liam.

"Are you ever going to cut it out with the bad driver jokes?"

"Well I've lasted this long, might as well see it through till the end." Theo grinned.

"You're a terrible person. I'm freaking out here."

"When are you not?" Theo hummed. Liam groaned once again dropping his head down to the lip of the truck bed with a painful crack.

"You're no help." Liam grumbled. He heard Theo give a soft snort of laughter, the truck rattled and shook as Theo used it as a climbing frame, hopping into the back and waltzing across footsteps clapping against the metal before Theo was landing next to him with a soft huff. Liam beaked out from his arms as Theo mimicked his position, resting his arms against the side of the truck, mouth pulled in a thin line, side warm where it was pressed solidly against Liam's. Liam watched him as his eyes ran over the trees and the few people wandering around.

"We don't have to go back." Theo said, eyes slowly sliding over to meet Liam's. "We could fill the tank, keep driving. Canada's just one big ass waterfall away."

"You'd do that?" Liam asked softly. "Just run away with me"

"Liam, what the hell do you think I've been doing for the past month?" Theo said, smirking tilting the corners of his lips. "If you changed your mind about leaving then fine, we don't go back just yet." He said simply. "and you know, with that card Derek gave us the skies the limit, literally. Could hop on a plane. Go to Hawaii, get a tan or go to that Greek place, that we'll definitely get lost at, Mikado or something."

"Do you mean Mykonos?" Liam asked curiously, Theo's brow pinched.

"Same thing." He muttered forcing a small snort of laughter out of Liam.

"It's really not. Isn't Mikado that choco-"

"If you need more time then take it." Theo said loud enough to cut Liam off. "We're here because you needed a break. If this still isn't enough then we'll keep going until it is."

"Derek said that if you run you'll always be running." Liam said, fingers tugging at a loose thread on his sleeve. "I don't want that, I don't want to run anymore."

"You are pretty lazy." Theo said. Liam rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. "It wouldn't be running." he added more seriously.

"Fine, I don't always want to be strategically retreating." Liam said, Theo let out a soft chuckle. "I need to go home but-" But once he got home things would start moving again. The Theo bubble would burst. He wouldn’t only have to think about where they'd go. His biggest problem wouldn't be figuring out where they'd eat that night.

His problems would go back to monsters and saving the town. When he went back he'd have to go back to thinking about how Scott was going to leave, how everyone was going to leave. He wouldn’t have Malia or Lydia around, or Stiles, or even Derek. It would be him, Mason and Corey. It would be his job to protect Beacon Hills.

"What if everything changes? What if it's all going to be different and-"

"It will be." Theo said, tipping his face up towards the cloudy sky. "But I don't see why that has to be a bad thing."

"When is change ever good?"

"Really?" Theo scoffed a small laugh bubbling out of him. "Alright, Mr. historian how about I school you on historical changes that were good."

"Okay so sometimes change Is good." Liam said quickly, before Theo could doll out a list of all the good changes in history. "But when in Beacon Hills is it good? I mean look at my life, I wanted things to change and I became a werewolf, you wanted things to change and you became a Dread protégé."

"And I went to hell blah blah blah-" Theo said with a dramatic sigh. "Yes very bad, nightmares galore, traumatized forever yadda yadda- But it all changed again and now we're here so I'd say it turned out pretty good this time."

"But what if it goes wrong in Beacon Hills."

"Then you'll fix it. It's what you and your pack do. Beat the bad guys, fix the problem, annoy everyone with your unflinching morali-"

"It won't be the whole pack." Liam said, worrying his lip between his teeth. "It's not going to be like before, I won't have Scott there, Or Malia." Liam's eyes flickered up to meet Theo's.

 _I won't have you_ Liam thought, bile creeping up his throat. He always expected Scott to go off to college, he knew it was happening, had been preparing for it and could almost picture it now but with Theo. With Theo despite knowing he wouldn't be there either, despite trying to prepare for it the idea of actually getting back to Beacon Hills and being alone wasn't something he could begin to fathom. He knew he had, at one point, that he'd expected to one day just never hear from Theo again, that he'd slither out of Beacon Hills a hell of a lot quieter than how he came in and Liam would wonder what happened to him but never care enough to find out.

It seemed laughable now, because Theo always came back, usually unasked and unwanted sure but he'd still reappear, rearing his head with the cocky little smirk that made Liam think maybe they stood a chance at the next impossible task they had to do.

He tried to picture what it would be like to go into a battle without Theo's bored voice calling his plan stupid before he inevitably went along with it anyway.

Of going to sleep without Theo's heartbeat ringing in his ears and his scent surrounding him.

Things were changing he knew he couldn't prevent that, that Scott had to go to college but for once he had no desire for things to change. At least not everything, there were some things, one thing, he wanted exactly how he had it already.

"Don't go." Liam said, words spilling out of his mouth and cheeks heating in a ferocious blush. "To Idaho. Idaho sucks, I mean, what does it have? Potato's and fields? That's dumb." He ranted. Theo blinked at him, eyes wide and lips parted. "I know it's selfish and a douchebag move to even _try_ but Scott's leaving. Everyone's leaving and I...you...at least with you it'll be easier. You make it easier." Liam wished Theo would do something other than gape at him dumbly. "And I know you said you have nothing in Beacon Hills but that's crap because you have me and you also said that if I said you should stay it might make you, so, you know, just...Come home."

"I mean my homes my truck. So I never really le-"

"Theo." Liam sighed. Theo's lips twitched minutely before his eyes were flicking to the ground, his finger tapped against the edge of the truck, once, twice.

"I thought I didn't belong in Beacon Hills." He said.

"You belong with me."

"Alright Taylo-" Liam shot Theo a stiff glare and was happy when Theo's words died on his tongue.

"I know that It's a lot and that you'd have a pack in Idaho and a home and a job but I just... I've saved the town like eighty times, I think I'm allowed one dumb selfish request. So just...please don't go to Idaho."

"No." Theo said calmly, pushing himself fully away from the truck to turn and meet Liam's eye head-on, lips twisted in a small smile like the word hadn't blasted a hole right through Liam's chest.

"No?" Liam croaked.

"No." Theo repeated. "I'm going to Idaho."

"Oh." Liam breathed. He was not going to cry. This was what he'd wanted, for Theo to go be happy in Idaho and at least he'd tried, at least Theo knew that he was wanted in Beacon Hills even if he chose Idaho over it. Theo inspected his nails casually. As much as Liam hated the callous attitude he was happy for it so he could try to swallow the lump in his throat and blink back the stupid tears threatening to fall despite Liam's mind screaming at them to fucking not without Theo watching his every move.

"It's only fair." Theo continued. "I suffered through Stiles and Derek, you can suffer through this."

"Right." Liam said, voice sounding painfully hollow even to his own ears. He shouldn't have asked, he should have left it, been supportive. At least then Theo wouldn't have actively rejected Liam begging him to stay, and it was begging. At least Liam wouldn't have looked like such a selfish asshole. Theo's eyes finally flickered up to meet his again and Liam was horrified to see that Theo was blurred with tears. He scrubbed his face quickly praying that somehow Theo wouldn't see the tears stinging in his eyes or smell the humiliation wafting off of Liam in sickening waves.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby." Theo scoffed. "It's just one day."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you can suck it up and live through one dinner for me if I'm staying in Beacon Hills for you." Theo sighed.

"Wait... what?" Liam asked, voice shaking as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

"I told Guns we'd come for dinner on our way back. So we're gonna _have_ to go to Idaho. I didn't think you'd cry about-" It finally clicked and Liam dove forwards, slamming his palms into Theo's chest with a roar of -

"You're such an asshole!" As Theo tumbled down to the ground already laughing at Liam's expense.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who's giving up a pack for you." Theo said, voice light with humor.

"What the hell is wrong with you! That's not funny!" Liam seethed.

"It was kinda funny." Theo said, relaxing back on his elbows as if he'd planned to be sprawled across the floor and hadn't been shoved for being a douchebag. He smiled innocently up at Liam.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to move to Ida-"

"Theo." Liam whined. Theo’s smile smoothed out to just a soft turn of his lips.

"Liam, I offered to go to _Canada_ for you. If you're asking me to stay of course I'm staying." Theo said, tone dry and bored as if Liam were a total idiot to assume otherwise.

"So, you won't move to Idaho?"

"It's an Idano from me."

"Jesus Christ." Liam sighed. Theo picked himself up off the floor, dusting off his clothes as he went.

"So-" Theo tossed the door open dramatically. "Shall we? Or are you still freaking out?"

"You're definitely coming back? We're not going to get to Idaho and Stiles will be waiting to pick me up while you go to howl at the moon with your new pack."

"Ah, so you're still freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out." Liam said, Theo's eyebrow begun to arch "okay I'm freaking out a little but I just asked you to stay and you decided it was a great time to make a shitty joke about dinner so if you could humor me and say 'Yes Liam, I'll stay with you forever and Idaho can choke' that'd be great."

"Are you going to make me carve our initials into a tree if I agree?"

"Theo."

"Idaho can choke. I'm staying with you. Now can we go, I'm hungry and some idiot only got us sandwiches for dinner last night."

"We're doing a real picnic when we're in Beacon Hills." Liam decided, finally climbing into the car. Theo shut the door with a snort that told Liam he'd probably have to fight tooth and nail to get his picnic.

*

"When do you think we'll get to Beacon Hills?" Liam asked, drooping back against the dashboard and letting his eye shift to the window watching the trees slink by at the side of the road.

"Again, unless you can teleport it'll be-"

"A while, I know." Liam said, turning back to Theo. "But how long is a while?"

"It'll be a day and a half when we leave Idaho." Theo said.

"and how long till we reach Idaho?"

"About thirty hours of driving." Theo said.

"Okay...Okay cool." Liam said, twisting around in his seat so he was facing the right way and fighting his phone out of his pocket. It wasn't long before Liam was balancing the phone on the dashboard as a photo of Mason blinked on the screen and a dial tone rang jauntily through the truck.

It didn't take long for Mason to pick up. Liam watched bemused as Mason trudged along the familiar streets of Beacon Hills holding his phone out in front of him and grinning sleepily at the screen.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"What are you doing?" Liam asked. "where are you going?"

"School." Mason panted. "I missed the freaking bus."

"That's like a five-mile walk."

"Oh I know." Mason groaned. "And it's _boring._ " Mason sighed. "I mean dude, I've done maybe two miles and it just sucks. Never hang up okay. Just talk to me. Tell me everything, anything, just distract me from the stupid freaking walk."

"How warm is Corey's dick?" Liam blurted.

"Nope." Mason said quickly as Theo spluttered on his own spit and swerved the car violently. Mason disappeared from the screen apparently deciding to hang up. Liam couldn't exactly blame him.

"That wasn't how I meant to word that." Liam said tentatively as Theo straightened out the car.

"How you meant to...Why would you even ask?!" Theo hissed. "Jesus Liam! I'm sure that's not what he meant when he said distract him. Yes, my dick was warm. It's fucking basic biology, blood is warm, blood goes into the dick, boom the dick is warm read a fucking bo-" Theo's rant broke off as Liam's phone rattled against the dash. Masons icon popping back up. Liam answered.

"Okay no." Mason said, before Liam had a chance to even open his mouth. "Why the _hell_ would you ask me that?!"

"Um-" Liam floundered looking to Theo who kept his eyes firmly on the road, cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"Wait is Theo blushing? Are you blushing? Holy shit did you bang?!" Mason yelled.

"No!" Liam said quickly before Theo decided to drive full speed at a tree

"You totally ba-"

"We didn’t!" There was just some mutual exchanging of hand jobs and like, it was surprisingly warm-"

"Oh my god." Theo croaked. "Liam, shut-"

"Yeah, Dicks are warm. That surprises you?" Mason said, face scrunching as if Liam's surprise was the strangest part of the conversation and not the pained sigh Theo was letting out.

"A bit. I dunno, I just didn't expect it to be quite so hot. You know...temperature wise. Like, imagery wise yeah, I expected it to be hot and you know I wasn't dissapoi-

"Stop talking." Theo pleaded. Liam let his mouth snap closed, eyeing Theo sheepishly. Mason snorted a small laugh from the screen.

"Alright, so, what are you two doing next?" Mason asked, Theo relaxed minutely in his seat.

"Uh...We haven't talked about it? I guess oral would be-"

"Liam!" Theo hissed.

"Dude, no, I meant on the road trip." Mason said.

"Oh, right I-"

"Well, Liam is getting murdered." Theo said, voice tight.

"We're coming home." Liam said.

"You're coming home?" Mason asked, a smile lighting his face as he stumbled to a stop in the middle of the street. "for real? You're actually coming back?"

"Yeah." Liam said lips twitching in return as Mason cheered.

"Finally! So you're doing good then? You're feeling better? You're ready to come-"

"Don't ask him that he's already freaked out once this morning." Theo muttered.

"I'm doing good." Liam said with a proud little nod. "Well, better." He clarified. "I want to come home."

"When will you be back? Soon? Or like a couple weeks? Where even are you? Wait will you be here tonight? I can blow off school and set up like a welcome home thing if you are it's fine, oh dude! Are you close enough to give me a lift because honestly, this walk is painful and-"

"We'll be in Pennsylvania in a few minutes. I think you better keep walking." Theo said.

*

The day seemed to pass quicker than usual, zipping by in a moment leaving Pennsylvania in the rearview mirror with Liam barely being able to remember anything about it. Mason stayed on the phone until he reached the school by which point Theo's cheeks had returned to their normal color and he'd joined the conversation for more than a few threats thrown in Liam's direction.

By the time Theo was tossing the keys to Liam to let him drive the last stretch of the day the sun was creeping down in the sky and almost 600 miles had been put between them and Niagara Falls.

He knew eventually they'd have to stop and sleep but as it was Liam was happy to keep creeping closer towards home. Not because he was in any particular rush to get there but just because driving with Theo was nice, normal. With Theo's heels pressing into his thighs, head drooping against the window as they talked in quiet tones ignoring the soft music murmuring from the radio. He'd happily drive all night with Theo's legs in his lap and his voice floating through the car light with a smile, even if it meant getting back to Beacon Hills sooner.

At least he would have had he not caught sight of the blinking lights of a carnival.

Liam slammed his foot on the break, the truck skidding to a sudden stop. Theo narrowly avoided slamming his head on the dashboard but Liam didn't particularly care, already slapping Theo's leg and pointing out the window.

"Dude look!"

"What the fuck Liam!"

"Theo look!"

"You can't just break like-"

"LOOK!" Liam screamed. Theo gave a stiff huff and turned to look out the window. "We have to go!"

"You almost killed us because you want to go to a fair?" Theo asked, slowly turning back to Liam. Liam let out a derisive scoff.

"I didn't almost kill us don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not letting you drive again." Theo said. Liam shrugged yanking the keys out of the ignition and tossing them towards Theo.

"Fine by me, let's go."

"What? Liam wait-" He said. Liam ignored him entirely, throwing himself out of the car and moving towards the carnival. "Liam."

"It's on your list!" Liam said.

"Liam!" Theo snapped, leaning out of the window. Liam turned back with a small grumble.

"It'll be fun!" He said stiffly. "We only have a few days left of the trip so don’t be gru-

"I need to park." Theo said. "Right now I'm pretty sure I'd get a ticket." Liam blinked at the car stopped dead in the center of the road.

"Oh-"

"Get back in here dumbass. We gotta find an ATM too, I doubt they take cards." Theo snorted. He shifted across the seat into the driver's side by the time Liam was pulling open the passenger side door sheepishly. Theo started the car, lips twitching in a small smirk.

*

It wasn’t long before they were walking through the little archway that made up the entrance to the carnival. Liam’s eyes flickered across the crowd and darted along the trail of lights spilling over them like a spider web.

The noise of the fair rung in Liam's ears, laughter spilling from every direction and excited shouts and screams as people went on rides. the whole field seemed to be alight with a tangible buzz of excitement that sparked through Liam and called to him as they slipped through the crowds and the smell of candy floss and burgers the contradiction of the smell of happy chemosignals that were somehow both soft and sharp.

"You know the last time I came to one of these I was with Mason and we-" Liam broke off, blinking at the empty spot next to him where he'd expected Theo to be. "Theo?" Liam inquired, head snapping from side to side eyes searching for him.

Liam spotted him in under ten seconds, leaning against one of the stalls, hip resting on the edge of it as he listened to the worker huddled behind it. Liam shouldered his way through the crowd quickly, ducking between bodies until he was stumbling to a stop next to Theo.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, hovering at Theo handed some money to the booth owner.

“I'll give you three guesses." Theo hummed. "So I just have to knock the cans down?"

"Exactly." The owner said, stepping back and waving towards the cans with a little flourish.

"Dude, everybody knows these things are rigged." Liam whispered.

"I got this." Theo scoffed in a tone that clearly said 'bitch please'. Liam stood back watching as Theo accepted the three little bean bags from the booth owner and lined up his shot.

Liam wasn't surprised when the first shot hit, nor was he surprised when only one can toppled over with a sad little clank. Theo's brow pinched, a small sneer lifting on his lips as he moved to the second bean bag.

It hit it's target once again, the cans wobbled but didn't fall. Liam hid a small laugh behind his hand as a wave of annoyance wafted from Theo

"Better make the last shot count." The booth owner said with a friendly smile. Theo's lips lifted in what was more of a baring of teeth than a smile before he was launching the last bean bag forwards, eyes flashing from green to gold and back again in less than a blink.

The cans blasted outwards, tumbling to the ground with thunking clanks. All but two, still sat not even moving on the ledge. Liam watched as Theo blinked dumbly at the two remaining cans.

"That's bullshit!" Theo growled. "I hit them every time."

"Guess you didn't hit it hard enough. Better luck next time." The man said calmly.

"Didn't hit it hard enough?" Theo repeated slowly. "The can is dented!" Liam snorted a laugh as the booth owner turned to look at the dented can, eyes widening for a moment before he seemed to shake himself out of it.

"That's weird, you must have hit it at an interesting ang-"

"Do I look like a moron to you?"

"Usually." Liam sung. Theo's head snapped to him, eyes narrowing. "I told you it was rigged."

"You don't knock the cans down you don't get a prize. You can't go around blaming the game because you can't throw. If you want to take another go-"

"What prize do I get if I knock you down?"

"Theo don't threaten the booth owner." Liam sighed grabbing Theo's hand and yanking him away from the stall.

"He-"

"We  _just_ got here. Let's at least see more than one stall before we're kicked out okay?" Liam said pleadingly.

"Fine." Theo huffed eyes skimming around the carnival. "What about that?" he asked, jabbing a finger up. Liam followed it to the glowing Ferris wheel.

“Uh yeah, no.” Liam said, digging his heels into the ground as if Theo were about to try and drag him over to it.

“No?” Theo said.

“Dude, they put these things up in like a few hours. They can't be safe and it's high-”

“Alright. Fine.”

“Wait really?”

“Last time I tried to force you to go anywhere near a height you shoved me off a cliff so-” Theo said.

“Okay dude, you shoved me off afterwards so you can't be bitter.”

“I can and I will. Come on, let's go find some other childhood experience I never got to do since you won't let me try this-"

"You're a manipulative asshole." Liam snapped, yanking Theo towards the Ferris Wheel.

*

"See, this isn't so bad." Theo hummed, moving to rest his arms on the rail as he looked out over the Carnival, the small movement made the carriage rock gently. Liam tightened his grip on the rail trying to bite back the grimace eyes flickering across the ground as it inched further and further away

"We're not at the top yet." Liam grumbled. "And don't move. It makes it shake-"

"Don’t move?" Theo repeated thoughtfully. "What, Like this?"

"Theo-" Liam hissed as Theo shifted in his seat making the cart tilt forwards and backwards. “Cut it out!” Liam growled, bracing his hands against the rail as if it would do anything. Theo rocked his body again letting out a small laugh as the seat swayed harder, rocking them back and forth like a cradle. "STOP! It's going to break off and we'll fall and-"

“I wonder if I can get it to do a loop.” Theo hummed thoughtfully. Reeling back once more.

"No!"

"Is that a bet?" Theo asked, tilting their seat again. Liam squeaked out a cut off scream as they rocked precariously.

"THEO! STOP BEING A DICK!"

"Sorry I can't hear you the winds too loud  _all_ the way up here so-" Theo cackled.

"I will punch you!"

"You punch me I throw you out."

Liam grabbed the front of Theo's top and yanked him closer, slamming their mouths together hard enough to make him wince. Theo let out a muffled noise of surprise as Liam continued insistently but soon sunk into the kiss, forgetting his plan to try and kill them both via Ferris wheel death. Liam pulled back slowly as the booth stopped swaying.

"You're an asshole." Liam hissed keeping his eyes on Theo rather than looking at the bright lights of the carnival shinning behind his head.

"Well, don't you worry, kissing me put me right in place." Theo drawled. "I'll never do that again-" He said, tilting his body to shift the seat again. Liam tugged him forwards, repeating his action from earlier and pushing their lips together. Theo let out a satisfied little snort of laughter that ghosted across Liam's lips.

"So predictable."

"I'm gonna kick your ass when we get down." Liam promised.

"I look forward to it. Now shut up." Theo murmured, his hand cupping Liam's cheek, leading him back into the kiss before he could argue.

Liam did indeed kick Theo's ass once they were off of the Ferris wheel, or, at least, he punched him once square in the jaw while a bemused crowd watched and no doubt wondered why the two had gone from happily making out on a Ferris wheel to one punching the other in the face without a single word passing between them.

"You're an asshole." Liam said bluntly as Theo pulled himself up off the floor for the second time that day. "and I'm telling Stiles our dates suck."

"Well, that'll be true if you keep punching me." Theo said, rolling his jaw from side to side probably to test the damage.

"It'll also be true if we plummet to our death on a Ferris Wheel." Liam grumbled. Theo snorted a laugh, eyes skittering past Liam.

"You want to go on the rotor?" Theo asked, jutting his chin. Liam turned around and saw the little cylinder where people were tumbling out and stumbling away like drunken raccoons.

"Sure, at least it's close to the ground." Liam said.

If he had thought that dating Theo would make them any more mature around each other then he would have been horribly wrong. He'd learned quickly that the bickering was still there, the pathetic constant need to one-up each other in lame ways had seemed to only grow. Something that seemed to be somewhat dangerous at a carnival when there were so many stupid ways to challenge each other.

“I bet you throw up before I do.” Theo said and really, any sane person over ten years old wouldn't even attempt to take that bet. If he won he'd get to watch his boyfriend throwing up in a bush and if he lost then his boyfriend would get to watch him throw up in a bush.

Neither seemed particularly romantic. Especially when a whole world of clichés were dotted around the Carnival for them to explore. Hell, Liam could probably cross about ten things of Theo's real boy list and yet he found himself scoffing at Theo's words.

“You're on.” Liam said, following Theo to the rotor

They managed five times in a row, cackling with laughter as the floor inched away and they were left glued to the walls children screaming around them as the cylinder span so fast it felt like Liam left his stomach back in the car until their tokens were rejected by the unimpressed operator who seemed to have guessed that they weren't planning on stopping before they'd painted the walls with vomit.

It was easy to get lost in the temporary world that accompanied a traveling carnival by the time they were being shooed from the rotor, heads spinning and vision swaying as they clung to one another and tried desperately to walk in a straight line. The two bounced between games and stalls, challenging each other in pointless little competitions that left more than one thing broken as the two dissolved back into the crowd. Liam wasn't entirely sure the weight that had previously been in the 'test your strength' hammer game had returned from where Theo had shot it into orbit yet.

"What about that?" Liam asked, picking at his dwindling cotton candy that had once been so large he'd feared it would give even a werewolf diabetes and nodding towards where a mechanical bull was set up. Theo drew his eyes where he was eyeing the slingshot far too enthusiastically for Liam's liking.

"Really?" Theo snorted.

"Yeah really, it'd be fun and I bet I can stay on longer than you. Why wouldn't we?" Liam winced as the girl riding it was tossed to one of the foam walls with a blood-curdling scream.

“I'm not sure how I feel about you riding something that isn't me.” Theo purred, lips ghosting along the shell of Liam's ear. Liam inhaled a lungful of cotton candy, hacking out a spluttering cough as Theo's laughter rang in his ear and he wondered if he would be the first person to die from choking to death on cotton candy. Theo swept past him, moving towards the mechanical bull with his head thrown back in laughter like he'd told a great joke and not almost murdered his boyfriend.

"Don't just say that and walk away!" Liam shrieked, the moment the cotton candy melted in his throat allowing him to breathe again. "Besides, when we fuck you'll be the one riding me!" A scandalized gasp came from his side as a mother tried to clap her hands over her child's ears too late. Theo turned back around slowly, eyebrows judging Liam from where they'd disappeared into his hairline. "I need to learn to talk." Liam scurried over to him, ducking away from the mother's glare as his cheeks burnt.

"I think learning to shut up is your issue." Theo said, nudging Liam onwards.

"You're the one who started it." Liam grumbled. "I was just correcting your wrong assumption."

"You sure I was the one that was wrong? I mean, you're wrong a lot more than I am."

"I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"I doubt it. Now are you gonna ride the dumb bull or not?"

"I bet I can stay on longer than you." Liam grumbled.

"If you can I'll let you top." Theo said looking at Liam just long enough to throw a wink before he was shoving him into the now empty 'bull rink' and slapping a few tokens into the attendant's hand. “Go on Pumpkin, get ready to lose again."

"Hold my Cotton candy." Liam ordered, slamming the cone at Theo who took it was a small snort.

"What a battle cry that was." Theo hummed. "Now go on." He waved towards the bull.

"Are we really betting  _that_ on this?"

"You're the one who's so sure he'll win. If you're too scared to take the bet then-" Liam ducked forwards pressing his lips swiftly against Theo's.

"Your ass is mine, Dorko." Liam growled. Theo tossed his head back giving a startled laugh as Liam moved back towards the bull and the attendant mutters a sad 'I don't get paid enough for this'.

*

Liam didn't give Theo a chance to try his luck on the bull, just raced over to him and dragged him away whispering about the ominous crack he'd heard when he came flying off ringing in his ears in a way that made him 99% sure he'd used a bit too much werewolf strength trying to stay on longer and hand managed to break it. Theo was happy to drag Liam away before anyone could figure out Liam had broken it and risk being forced to pay for it.

After a traumatic bumper car ride that seemed to consist only of Liam stuck in a corner screaming as Theo and a half dozen rugrats battered his car with their own ones and another few stall the rides started to close leaving the two wandering back through the makeshift little streets of stalls trying to avoid anywhere they remembered breaking something on. They had almost made it back to the entrance when Liam saw Theo's eyes narrowing dangerously. He followed his gaze to the booth he'd lost at when they first came into the fair and snorted a small laugh.

"You did really good, if it wasn't rigged you would have won.” Liam said placating, hoping Theo wouldn't remember that Liam had dragged him away from it mid-threat. He wouldn't have the 'I don't want to get kicked out just yet' excuse with everything already closing. 

“I know, it's fine.” He said tightly, head dipping in a small nod. His walk turned into a march as he slipped through the crowd, abandoning Liam's side for the first time in an hour as he zoomed towards the booth. Liam watched as he walked past it, looking as casual as any of the other passers-by apart from the arm that reached up, grabbing one of the teddy bears from where it was strung up to the sides of the booth and gave it a sharp tug. The string holding the bears snapped with a loud crack and sent a flurry of bears to the floor. Something Theo didn't seem to care about as he walked away without looking back. A flurry of excited screams came from the children around as they realized the fallen bounty. The booth owner began to swear. Liam ran to catch up with Theo, still wandering away as inconspicuous as if he were whistling a jaunty tune with the large plushie tucked under his arm.

“Dude!” Liam started, Theo's lips curled into a manic grin, like he'd murdered someone not stolen a cheap teddy bear. “That's stealing you can't-”

“It's like you said.” Theo hummed. “They're rigged. They stole first, I was just taking what was mine.”

“Yeah, okay Robin hood. You still can't just steal-”

“So you don't want it then?” Theo asked, spinning on his heel until he was stood In front of Liam forcing him to come to a sudden stop. Theo peered out innocently over the top of the toys head. “I thought you'd like it.” He hummed softly walking the teddy through the air closer to Liam. Liam tried to keep the smile from creeping onto his face, he failed miserably.

“You're a liar.” Liam grinned. “You're just bitter you lost.”

“Okay one, I would have won first shot if the game wasn't a piece of shit and two, just because I'm lying it doesn't mean I won't give it to you.” Theo said, waggling the bear at Liam again. “Come on Pumpkin, join me on the dark side.” Liam rolled his eyes, snatching the teddy bear out of Theo's hands and hugging it to his chest.

“You're a terrible influence.” He huffed, smothering his face with the bears head.

"I just gave you a bear to fight that you might actually be able to beat, A little gratitude would be nice." Theo said, Liam paused in rubbing his cheek against the bears forehead to glower at Theo even as he drooped an arm around his shoulders. Theo's face lit with a sunny smile that just had Liam rolling his eyes and cursing the smile on his face as he tugged the stupid teddy closer to his chest for a moment.

“I'm gonna pee. You gonna wait in the truck?”

“Why would I do that? Standing around in the cold seems far more fun.” Theo said plucking the bear out of Liam's arms and hip checking him towards the port-a-potties. Liam grumbled uselessly as Theo wandered away with the bear swinging at his side.

“You could have just said no!” Liam bellowed.

*

“No.” Theo said, stopping Liam before he could open the passenger side door. Liam froze, fingers on the handle as he blinked through the window at Theo, still tapping away on his phone as he had been when Liam had spotted him waiting in the parking lot.

“No?” Liam repeated. 

“Anakin called shotgun.” Theo said, finally looking up and tossing his phone onto the dash as Liam's eyes dropped to his usual seat when the teddy bear was now sat at a jaunty angle.

“Anakin...Really?”

“What would you have called him?” Theo asked.

“Nothing, I'm not a six year old.” Liam said, going to open the door only for Theo to stop him again.

“Sit in the back, that seat's taken.”

“Well, I'll make it untaken.” Liam scoffed.

“I looked up the laws, you're too short to sit in the front seat without a car seat. Anakin is just above the height so-”

“I'm taller than a stupid teddy bear!” Liam hissed.

“Are you though?” Theo said, sucking on his teeth. Liam rolled his eyes, throwing open the door before Theo could stop him again.

“Sorry but little Vader's gonna have to move.” Liam said, tugging at Anakin's head only for the bear to get stuck. Liam paused, blinking down at the bear dangling a few inches off of the seat. Theo let out a quiet snort of laughter. “Theo did you put the seatbelt on him?”

“You told me to take care of him.” Theo said, voice dry even as a smile lit up his face.

“You're ridiculous.” Liam said, reaching for the seatbelt. Before he could unclip it Theo's hand was latching around his wrist just shy of too tight.

“You always sit in the front. It's Anakin's turn.” Theo said. Liam's eyes flickered up to meet Theo's.

“Are you seriously going to make me fight you to sit in the front?”

“Yes.” Theo said plainly, lips curled in a smile that said he was having far too much fun being an immature little shit. Liam hated that he was unable to stop his own smile spreading onto his face and that he was forced to grin stupid back at Theo rather than give the unimpressed 'you're an idiot' look he'd been hoping for.

 _God why the hell are you in love with this dork?_ Liam thought with a small scoff despite the smile on his face. The smile vanished a moment later as the words rolled over in his head again, echoing out like the rumble of a gong. Liam blinked dumbly at Theo's face, heart lodging in his throat as It beat in a manic canter that made him feel like he was back on the rotor. He watched as Theo's grin slipped away bit by bit brows furrowing in worry as his eyes flickered down to Liam's chest.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Liam croaked, voice coming out in an embarrassingly fragile little bleat that had Theo's eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

“You sure?” Theo asked, Liam gave a stilted nod, still leaning halfway into the car. Theo's eyebrows continued to inch upwards.

“If you're gonna be this weird about it Anakin can sit in the back.” Theo said, as if there was a chance that a teddy bear stealing his seat was actually what had Liam's heart racing like he'd just run a marathon.

 _You're in love with that dork_ Liam's brain screamed. A bubble of laughter slipped through Liam's lips as he watched Theo toss Anakin into the back carelessly.

“Better?” Theo asked, waving to the empty passenger seat.

 _You love him_ Liam's brain repeated.

 _He's coming back to Beacon Hills for you_ It whispered.

“Yeah.” Liam breathed, grin inching back onto his face.

 _I love you_ Liam thought giddily.

“Yeah.” He repeated, heart skipping a beat as Theo smiled back at him cluelessly.

“We should go.” Theo said after a few moments.

“Yeah.” Liam said for the third time. Theo yanked him in apparently realizing Liam would take a few more hours to reboot properly even if he didn't know why.

 


	39. Monday Mantras

"Stop it." Theo hummed, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Liam said, running his eyes over Theo's face again like he hadn't spent the past hour memorizing it while Theo lounged in the backseat trying to sleep. The chimera's eyelids fluttered as if he were rolling his eyes behind them.

"You're being weird." 

"I'm not doing anything." Liam repeated.

"You're staring." 

"No, I'm not." Liam said. Theo cracked an eye open, artfully catching Liam's gaze in a judgmental look before he could turn away. "You have cotton candy on your cheek." Liam lied.

"No, I don't." Theo said easily. "Why are you staring?"

"I'm no-" Theo's eyebrows crept up. "I'm just thinking." Liam grumbled.  

"And that requires you to stare at me?"

"Shut up." Liam huffed, finally turning away from Theo, he let his seat drop back, shifting onto his side so he was facing away from Theo and willing himself to just sleep. He listened to Theo as he shifted then suddenly his head was being shoved forwards, hard enough he almost headbutted the door.

"What the hell are you-" Liam hissed turning around only to see Theo dropping his leg back to the seat. "-Did you just  _kick_ me in the head?" 

"I nudged you." Theo scoffed. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird."

"You've been weird since we left the fair." Theo said. Liam let out his own scoff. Of course he was being weird. He realized he loved the idiot who apparently thought it was good decorum to kick Liam in the back of the head when he wasn't paying him enough attention. And not even in a cool way. It wasn't like they'd been fighting the bad guys and Theo had almost died, or anything that should inspire feelings and revelations. No, it had been thanks to Theo strapping a teddy in shotgun solely for the purpose of being a mildly annoying little shit.

Liam was undone by a freaking teddy and road safety. 

"You're staring again." Theo said, knocking Liam out of his thought.

"I told you I'm just thinking." Liam grumbled.

"About what?" Theo asked, looking a mix of curious and concerned that left Liam's insides flipping happily. He pictured it, for a moment, about answering 'about how I love you' and then Theo screaming in disgust and throwing Liam out of the car and speeding away from the little freak who fell in love thanks to being mocked for his not even that short height. Or, he'd just look at Liam, one of those eyebrow-raising 'You're a moron' looks that he did before the road trip, before he found Liam's acts of stupidity endearing.  Or even worse, what if he didn't run, or look at Liam he was insane, what if he just laughed, cruel and mocking and-

"Nothing." Liam croaked pushing himself up. "I have to go."

"You have to go?"

"I have to talk to Mason."

"Liam?" Before Theo could even finish speaking Liam was out of the car. Sprinting across the field they'd parked in like he was running away from the monster in a horror movie not his thoroughly confused boyfriend. 

By the time Liam finally came to a stop he was panting, he'd passed through the fields, and the road across from it, a gas station and a small park before he finally decided he was far enough away to make the call without Theo being able to listen in. Dragging his phone out of his pocket Liam flopped back against a tree, eyes flickering to the small park he'd passed as he listened to the howling dial tone.

"I think I'm in love with Theo." Liam said the moment Mason picked up. Mason was silent for a second, Liam could picture him blinking slowly as he tried to figure out what Liam had squeaked down the phone at him.

"You think?" Mason finally said.

"Well, No. I know I am." Liam clarified.

"So...You're freaking out again?"

"No." 

"No?"

"No, and it's freaking me out."

"What?" Mason blinked.

"I'm not freaking out! Well, not about loving Theo, I was, for like thirty seconds but then I was thinking about it and it's like..it's not that much of a shock? It feels like...Like normal..i guess. I mean it's like woah what but also like oh yeah okay that makes sense. It's Theo of course I-"

"So, what are you freaking out about?"

"The fact I'm not freaking out!" Liam hissed. "I should be panicking, I should be breaking up with him and running for my life I mean it's  _Theo_ and  _love_ I've only ever loved Hayden shouldn't it be harder to fall in love with someone else after the whole first love thing? Shouldn't I still be all wounded from Hayden leaving and-"

"Dude-" Mason sighed.

"And I mean it's not like we've been dating very long shouldn't there be like a two week period  _at least_ where there's no love just like and like lust or-"

"You're so weird."

"Why does it feel normal? Why am I not freaking out?"

"Pretty sure you are freaking out." Mason said dryly.

"But not about what I should freak out about! And like, Theo will freak out if I tell him. I mean like - hi boyfriend of two minutes I know you're severely emotionally traumatized and won't have heard it since you murdered your sister and parents but I love you. - He'll hate me, or think I'm crazy, or laugh at me or run for the hills, or worse, Idaho! I've  _just_ got him to agree to stay in Beacon Hills I can't send him running now that's-"

"Theo's staying in Beacon Hills?" Mason gasped.

"Yeah, I told you this morning. That not-"

"Uh no, dude, you didn't. You said  _you_ were coming home." Mason said.

"I said  _we_  were."

"How was I meant to know you meant both of you for good? I thought he was just dropping you off!"

"IT doesn't matter right now! What matters is I'm a dumbass and I'm going to scare him away by screaming I love you in his stupid loveable face and so I need he-"

"First, You need to tell me about Idaho." Mason persisted.

"I asked him to stay. He said yes. But Mase, that's not the point. The point is things were good." Liam moaned, wishing he'd bought Anakin with him just so he could burrow his face into his soft fuzz and lament his life. "Really good and I wasn't confused or freaking out and he was coming home and now I've ruined ever-"

"I still don't get how realizing you love him ruins anything."

"Because I'm going to scare him off." Liam grumbled.

"If you really think telling him will freak him out just don't tell him?"

"Dude, have you met me? I blurt out everything, I-"

"You kept the fact you were a werewolf secret from me for like a year. I think you can hold off on saying I love you for another few days and then you'll be home and you can freak out to me in person."

"That's your advice?" Liam scoffed. "Just don't tell him?"

"No my advice would be tell him. It's always nice to know you're loved but well, you know him better so if you really believe he'll freak out or hate you then just don't tell him."

"But-"

"It's the same as before right? Nothing's changed. It's not like you just fell in love with him it'll be you just realized. So, all the feeling are the same, you're just aware of it, so pretend you're not. Carry on as normal."

"So you're saying just ignore the problem?"

"I mean..Yeah?"

"You're spending too much time with Stiles." Liam said. Mason snorted softly.

"Look, you called me because you want my advice right?"

"I mean. Sort of? I kinda just called you because if I didn't run I might tell Theo and then things would be very bad."

"Way to make me feel unloved."

"And because I missed you and wanted your advice?" Liam added on belatedly.

"Better." Mason hummed.

"There has to be a better plan than just 'ignore it'," Liam said, picking at the grass idly.

"Well, your options are fairly limited in tell him or don't tell him so-"

"I can't tell him."

"Then don't tell him."

"But-"

"Dude. It's two in the morning. Option A or Option B this isn't difficult."

"It is-"

"Am I really going to have to come to wherever the hell you are just to slap you?"

"I'm never letting you talk to Stiles again." Liam huffed.

"Look, man. Your plans, they kinda suck-"

"Hey-"

"I'm just being honest. Like, you got kicked out of Disney world, you got Stiles and Derek to crash your road trip. You almost had Theo move to freaking Idaho. Maybe you should just trust in your Goda."

"I trust you! It's just both your options suck." Liam said emphatically.

"You said you can't tell him."

"yes."

"But you don't want to not tell him?"

"No I mean, I don't want to try and not tell him and then awkwardly blurt it out at some weirdly inappropriate time."

"Do or do not. There is no try." Mason murmured. Liam let out a pitiful groan.

"I don't know how Luke didn't punch Yoda." Liam grumbled.

"Yoda would've kicked his ass that's how." Mason said. "Look, dude, I don't know what to say. If you think it's best not to tell him then don't tell him."

"But the blurting!"

"Oh my god dude, I don't know? Tell him when he's asleep so he can't hear you? I..this isn't...I don’t know what you want me to say, man. You have two options. Pick one. Carry on how you have been or take the leap and say those three little words that might make him have a mental breakdown."

"You're no help.” Liam huffed. "I'm hanging up."

"Alright, love you."

"...Love you too dickhead."

"Tell Theo I love-"

"Fuck you." Liam said hanging up with a chuckle. The laugh died in Liam's throat as he looked back up and realized that being done with his phone call meant reasonably he should make his way back to Theo.

It should be simple, Mason made it sound simple, but then Mason wasn't the one who'd have to go and sleep in the car with the guy he was apparently in love with, a guy who could hear Liam's heartbeat, who could tell if he was lying. If he asked why Liam had bolted in the right way then Liam would be forced to say it, if he pried. 

That's if he was still there.  Liam really wouldn't blame Theo if he just drove off and left Liam to rot in the backfields of a nowhere state after he ran off into the night with no explanation like a man possessed.

And really, it was lucky Theo was such an asshole because if he hadn't been shunned for murdering people Liam was fairly sure he would have noticed he could befriend people far cooler than Liam and left Liam in the dust the day they left Beacon Hills.

He pushed himself up with a pitiful groan knowing that his brief bid for freedom had to come to an end about ten minutes ago if he ever wanted Theo to think he was sane again.

*

The walk back to the clearing took far longer than the manic sprint out of it. Liam trudged along the edges of the road with his head bowed. If he hadn't made such an embarrassingly dramatic exit he'd have called Theo to pick him up.

He'd hoped, somewhat desperately, that Theo would have just gone to sleep and Liam could join him and they could both wake up in the morning and pretend it had never happened. That idea was shot to hell the moment Liam stepped into the clearing and spotted Theo resting against the edge of the truck. Liam plodded forwards, shoulders slumped. Theo's eyes followed him the entire way across the field leaving Liam with the distinct sense he was walking like a puppet on a string, or Stiles.

"Hey." Liam said, voice tinged with guilt, like he'd went out to murder a few babies not whine to his best friend about his feelings. Theo raised an eyebrow even as he jutted his chin in a small nod of greeting. Liam cleared his throat

 _Please don't ask_ Liam thought desperately, eyeing the trucks paint job. He already knew every speck of dirt on the damn thing with how long he'd spent with it but at least it was something to do. Theo, however, didn't seem to share his interest in the car, his eyes continued to burn into the side of Liam's face. 

"Thanks...for like...not following me." Liam tried, hoping that it was enough for an acknowledgment for them to be able to count it as talked about.

"I thought about it." Theo hummed, gaze finally moving from Liam's face. Liam looked up in time to watch Theo's eyes droop closed, his head tilting up towards that stars as if basking in the sun. He couldn't help but think he looked remarkably content for someone who was dating someone as weird as Liam. "But then I didn't want to risk you circling round and stealing the truck again." 

"Dude that was one time!" Liam huffed. "And I just borrowed it." Theo let out a soft breath that somehow managed to sound sarcastic as his lips twitched in a smile. He cracked his eyes open again. Liam waited to be scrutinized by Theo's gaze again only it didn't come. Theo's eye's stayed on the stars, sweeping over them slowly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Theo asked softly. 

"Me borrowing the truck?" Liam tried lightly. 

"No, dumbass, the reason you're freaking out." Theo said.  

"I'm not freaking out." Liam scoffed. Theo dropped his eyes from the sky to level him with a judgmental look. "Anymore." Liam clarified. "I just needed to talk to Mason."

"And you had to run off like the flash to do that?" Theo asked. Sounding genuinely curious, like perhaps it was some type of phone etiquette he hadn't learnt right.

"I uh-" Liam mumbled inaudibly.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked, his voice was aloof but his eyes flickered over Liam like searching for an injury, brow wrinkling in concern that made Liam's treacherous little heart do a backflip for the millionth time that evening.

"Yeah." Liam said, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah I'm fine. I just...needed to talk to Mason but now everything’s good."

"Okay." Theo said with a slow nod, eyes still trying to bore into Liam's soul. Finally, Theo blinked, concern ebbing away, or at least inching out of the foreground of Theo's mind. He didn't doubt Theo would remember and try to figure out why Liam had 'freaked out'. "So, are you going to run off again or can we sleep?" Theo asked, yanking the back door open. 

"We can sleep.” Liam agreed happily. Theo didn't give him a chance to move to the passenger seat, just grabbed his wrist in a grip so tight it was almost painful and yanked him into the backseat right along with him. Liam wouldn't complain. The only reason he hadn't tried crawling back there with him originally was because he was too busy freaking out about not freaking out.

Liam let Theo manhandle him until he was satisfied with how they were lying, the chimera's arm held tight around his waist in a way that Liam knew was partly due to Theo actually wanting to cuddle and partly due to the fact if he didn't keep a grip on Liam then Liam would just fall right off of the too small backseat.

There were no goodnight kisses, or talking, just Theo snuffling into the back of Liam's hair and closing his eyes to sleep like he'd been wanting to do ever since they'd parked in the field. 

Liam had meant to fall asleep as well. To go back to the truck and forget all about his stupid love revelation, to ignore it like Mason suggested. However ignoring it when the scent of him and Theo had crawled into every single atom of the car after so long spent in their together was impossible, Theo's breath puffing across the nape of his neck and his hand, warming where it was curled into Liam's shirt just over his stomach didn't help in the slightest. 

And so he waited, body coiled just too tight to be relaxed listening to Theo's breath praying for him to sleep.

"Hey Theo." Liam breathed. Theo stayed quiet, chest rising and falling in the same synchronized pattern that hinted to sleep. "Are you asleep?" Liam asked. Again Theo didn't reply. Liam shifted, titling his head until he could just see the side of Theo's face. His hair was falling in his eyes, almost covering there but Liam could see between a couple of strands that his eyes were indeed closed. Lips parted as he breathed softly. Liam wondered how long it would be until Theo started to drool. 

Liam huffed, chewing his lip as he turned his head back to stare blankly at the seat in front of him. Anakin had toppled over, body flopped down between the two front seats as if he too was sleeping. Liam felt a grin stretching across his face as he looked towards the plushie, picturing Theo frantically trying to stage the toy as sitting in the front seat only for it to keep toppling over, it's head too heavy for its body. 

He wasn't sure which idea he liked more, Theo automatically buckling the teddy bear in as he put it in the seat or Theo doing it out of necessity so he could mock Liam adequately without the bear falling over and ruining it.

He knew, realistically, that Mason had been joking when he said to tell Theo in his sleep but really it seemed like a better plan than anything Liam would come up with. He'd get to say it. The urge to blurt it out would (hopefully) be diminished after he'd done it once. Happy in the knowledge that yes, he had said it before. And so Liam waited. Forcing himself to lay still and act normal as he listened for a sign that Theo had indeed fallen asleep. 

"I love you." Liam said, words brushing out past his lips like a frozen wave, cutting the air off and leaving his chest seizing. He waited for something to happen, for the world to concave or Theo to jolt awake and make a mad run for it.  Nothing happened, Theo was quiet behind him. Breathing even and heartbeat as steady as It had been before Liam spoke. Liam let out a rattling breath when he realized nothing was going to happen. That the words had passed soft and unnoticed. Hanging in the backseat for only his ears. 

"I love you." Liam repeated, voice steadier, surer. Theo curled closer, hand tightening where it was bunched in Liam's shirt but otherwise stayed asleep. Not a single uptick in his heart. Liam grinned over at Anakin, beady eyes watching him judgmentally as if to say 'He's asleep you moron, your confession was pointless'. "Shut up." Liam huffed, glowering at the disapproving bear.

Sure, Maybe it was a cop-out. Maybe Theo didn't actually know, but Liam could already feel the tension eking out of his body without the secret being tied under his tongue. He was positive he'd have been happy to lie there for hours, saying the words over and over for only him and Anakin to hear if he hadn't been worried that Theo might wake up and actually hear him. Theo curling around him like a blanket leaving his back warm and the sound of him breathing rippling in Liam's ear like the push of the tide helped to lull him to sleep. Despite not saying the words again he could still hear them, echoing throughout his head in a constant loop, like a mantra. I love you, I love you, I love you.

*

With Theo's track record for waking him up Liam wasn't even shocked when he found himself being bought back to consciousness by Theo shoving him off of the seat so he landed in a heap between the seats.

"The fuck?" Liam croaked.

Theo blinked down at him, eyes hazy with sleep and crease lines embedded in his skin from a night of resting on the pillow looking entirely too innocent for someone who had murdered people and, more importantly, just pushed Liam off of the seat.

"You were on my arm." Theo said bluntly. 

Liam heard the mantra again, slower than the night before. Quiet and sleepy, trickling through his brain as Theo scrubbed the ball of his hand over his eye and squinted over at the sunny windows like they’d personally offended him.

"I need a piss." Theo said eloquently. "Get ready to leave."

"Yeah good morning to you too asshole!" Liam scoffed as Theo crawled over to the door, tumbling out lose limbed and leaving Liam to glower up at Anakin's beady eye, just visible from his place tucked safely between the seats.

He considered, briefly, just curling up where he was and going back to sleep. Probably would have if he didn't know that Theo would happily drive even with Liam there, he'd probably even push his chair further back just so Liam would wake up with aches that even werewolf healing wouldn't help for a good twenty minutes. 

He could already imagine waking up to Anakin once again strapped into his seat in the front and Theo turning to him to say 'He was better company than you ever are' before Liam was awake enough to think of a good comeback.

As such Liam decided it was prudent to get his ass up off of the floor and scramble for the front seat. He paused long enough to toss Anakin into the backseat, and then again halfway between the chairs to turn back around and strap the bear in in hopes it would draw a smile out of Theo. By the time Liam was actually sitting down Theo was throwing open the driver's side door and tumbling into the car. He flopped against the steering wheel, head burrowed in his arms, a yawn sounded from the bundle that was Theo.

"You okay?"

"I hate having a bladder." Theo said sincerely. Liam gave a small snort of laughter that Theo didn't seem to appreciate, head turning on the wheel so he could peek out over his biceps to shoot Liam a stiff glare. It vanished as quickly as it came, Theo's expression smoothing out to a smile that looked impossibly soft, his cheeks rosy from stepping outside, eyes still somewhat dazed from sleep and sparkling like Liam had just told him they were about to get picked up by Han Solo on the Falcon. 

Liam's mantra, still whispering in his head sped up, galloping. Once, twice.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Hi." Theo grinned, lips stretching and teeth showing.

"Hey?" Liam said a returning smile forming even as his brow furrowed in confusion. The smiled at him silently for another few seconds before another yawn broke the moment. Eyes squishing shut and nose curling as he stretched out over the wheel like a lazy sloth.

When he was done he sat back up, sweeping the hair from his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"You ready to go?"

"Idaho here we come." Liam cheered, his enthusiasm only somewhat feigned. 

*

 It was surprisingly easy to keep the whole 'I love you' revelation to himself. Mason had been right, everything was the same. Theo still pissed him off by waking him up in unpleasant ways. They still argued over the speed in which Liam drove. Theo rolled his eyes but ultimately gave in when Liam insisted they divert the path to see the worlds largest crow statue. Liam bitched incessantly when Theo answered to the crow statue by changing their direction again to go look at the worlds largest ball of twine. Something Liam knew Theo didn't even want to see, he just wanted to put Liam through the pain of having to see it after being forced to see the crow. 

The only thing that really had changed was that Anakin was there, and really, a plushie shouldn't have been a noticeable change but it was. Every night Anakin would be moved to the driver's seat while Liam and Theo crawled into the back, arguing about elbows jabbing into their ribs as they tried to sleep and how uncomfortable it was as if either one of them couldn't have fixed it instantly by moving to sleep in the front seat. Each morning Anakin would be almost religiously strapped back into the backseat before they took off to find breakfast. It became a game to dress him in different things and see how long the other would take to notice. It started with Theo's beanie, Liam tugging it down on the teddy bears head while Theo was grabbing drinks. The next time Liam ran out of the car for a bathroom break he'd come back to find Anakin with Theo's hangover earmuffs poised on his head.

Liam was fairly sure he was likely to be kicked out of the packs group chat for the stream of photo's of Anakin's new looks annoying everyone throughout the day.  He was also positive it was lucky they hadn't got Anakin sooner in the trip as he'd already spent almost twenty dollars buying accessories to throw on Anakin whenever Theo was distracted.

He knew Theo was doing the same when he'd turned around to get a bottle of water and been met with the sight of Anakin, a can of beer balancing in his squishy paws and a strap on wizards beard hanging down almost to the floor of the truck. 

Liam replied with keeping the beard and adding his lightsaber and a brown towel to work as Jedi robes. The outfit stuck.

The drive to Idaho felt both longer and shorter than Liam expected but, even with a mutually agreed upon stop at the worlds largest sandhill crane they found themselves driving back through the twining roads where Liam had once believed Theo had been kidnapped and used for taxidermy within a week.

*

Going back to Idaho was strange. On their journey back across the country they'd done a fairly decent job at not returning to the state they'd passed through on the way east and they few they did they would come in from different angels, drive down different roads. Making it seem almost like a new place.

However, with Idaho they drove the same roads, passed the same diner they'd sat in with Liam's pack, the mini golf course, the car park they'd stopped in before they first wandered into the forest. Liam even recognized a vandalized street sign he'd laughed at last time.

It wasn't going somewhere new. It was a sense of returning, something Liam had gotten fairly used to not doing in the past month and he was almost glad when the made it further into Idaho and the streets returned to the unfamiliar sort that Liam was familiar with.

It was also weird knowing that Theo was going to see his friends. He wasn't entirely sure when the Idaho pack had really turned from 'pack willing to take me in if I need it' to 'friends who text me 18 times in three minutes to ask if I'm almost in town yet' but couldn't find it in himself to have a problem in it.

It was nice, seeing Theo snorting out laughs every time he'd check a text and knowing that there were people other than him that actively wanted Theo around.

The friend status was only proved by the warm greeting Theo was given. 

Liam watched as Guns barreled out of the Tattoo parlor mere seconds after Theo had sent a 'We're here' text. Her head snapped from side to side as her eyes roamed the street, they locked on Theo and Liam quickly. A manic grin stretched across her face as she sprinted to meet them. Theo let out a surprised yelp as Guns launched herself at him full pelt. Legs wrapping around his waist as she clung to him. The scent of blood hit the air as Theo's claws jutted into Guns's sides and he tried to throw her off him, no doubt instinctively. She clung on, smothering him like a spider web around a fly. 

"Someone's jumpy." She said as Theo relaxed minutely apparently happy in the knowledge he wasn't being attacked.

"Guns. Get off Theo." Sara sighed trailing her out of the shop at a much more subdued pace.  

"In a minute." Guns snapped.  "So, How've you been?" Guns asked calmly. Theo replied in kind. Liam turned to Sara raising an eyebrow only for her to give a fond eyeroll in reply. 

"It's good to see you." Sara grinned, hand reaching out to ruffle Liam's hair before she dropped an arm around his shoulders, tugging him back towards the parlor. "Come on Choir Boy. You want a drink?" Liam let himself be lead into the building, blinking around at all the designs on the walls for all of a second before he was being shoved into a small staff room.

Sara busied herself with making drinks while Liam sat on a petite couch in the corner answering her questions absentmindedly as he eyed the tattoo sketches pasted across every inch of the room like wallpaper.

"Did you do these?" Liam asked, squinting at one just on the wall behind the couch that looked like an eclipse.

"Some." Sara said moving back over with the drinks. She handed Liam a cup and jabbed a finger at a design above the one Liam had been looking at. "This one I'm particularly proud of."

"Is that-" Liam tilted his head, remembering the curls of tattoo over Guns's skin.

"Hers is better." Sara said. "This was the rough sketch." 

"What else did you do?" Liam asked, Sara dutifully lead him around the staff room, pointing to her sketches with a smug air that she really deserved to wear. Liam had been unfairly creeped out by an eye she drew that he was sure had some supernatural abilities to follow his movements around the room.

Theo and Guns reappeared a few minutes later. Liam was happy to see Guns had finally detached from Theo and was instead walking next to him, gesturing wildly enough to make the papers stuck to the wall wave and threaten to fall down.

"How's my beauty doing?" Sara asked, making her way over to Theo with a grin.

"I'm good." Guns replied sunnily.

"I'm...fine?" Theo said, voice inching out as his brow furrowed.

"I meant your tattoo." Sara snorted, poking at Theo's collarbone, hidden by his top. "-but you're both very pretty."

"Oh, yeah it's good. It's...uh-" Theo faltered, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Inky." Liam said helpfully.

"You still happy with it?"

"Yes." Theo said, a smile creeping onto his face. "It's really cool."

"It's beautiful." Liam said sincerely. "with the lines and the-" he mimed an explosion that he hoped would convey 'broken parts'. Guns seemed to understand, if her little finger gun in his direction was to be trusted. 

"What about you choir boy, you gonna let me give you some ink this time?"

"Do we have to call me Choirboy?" Liam grumbled.

"We can call you his nickname for you if you want, what was it? Turnip?"

"You know it's not turnip."

"I don't know I quite like it. Don't your Turnip?"

"I will push you off a cliff again." Liam said sincerely.

"Again?" Sara gaped.

"It was an accident." Liam said.

"It's fine. Theo pushed him off in retaliation." Guns added.

"How do you know that?" Liam asked.

"We text." Guns scoffed.

"That's....pushing someone off a cliff because they pushed you off a cliff doesn’t make it fine. No one should be pushing anyone of cliffs."

"Alright, Mom." Guns muttered into the cup of coffee.

"I've told you not to call me that outside of the bedroom." Sara replied. Liam managed to sidestep the blast of coffee that came his way as Guns sprayed it out in shock.

"You're not funny." Guns wheezed. "She's joking. Sara, tell them you're joking." She stressed, kicking out a leg as Sara cackled. "Don't make people think I have a Mom kink! Sara! I'll tell Eric you're the one who broke his PlayStation when you were kids."

"You bitch." Sara gasped. “You broke his PlayStation?" Liam asked.

"It was an accident!"

"What, you accidentally punched it? Crash Bandicoot isn’t a kids game okay, I have superhuman reflexes and I still couldn't defeat the dumb fucking mask."

"You're just terrible at it."

"She doesn't have a Mom kink." Sara said bitterly. "Eric never knows." Guns mimed zipping her mouth shut with a satisfied little nod.

"Where is Eric anyway? I figured he'd be here." Theo asked.

"He and Moe are gonna meet us for lunch when my shifts over."

"When's your shift end?"

"Half twelve, so we've got about an hour." Sara said.

"You know, an hour is enough time to give Choir Boy a tattoo." Guns mused, Liam rolled his eyes as the conversation swung back round to him. 

"I'm not getting a tattoo." Liam snorted softly, only to be met with three expectant stares. "I'm not. No, guys. I can't get a tattoo." Even Liam could tell he didn't sound sure of that fact. "I wouldn't even know what to get." Liam reasoned.

"You could let me choose." Theo said, eyes narrowing and gaze flickering over Liam critically like he was already trying to figure out what and where.

"Why the hell would I let you choose?" Liam grinned, crossing his arms in a futile attempt to hide from Theo's searching gaze.

"For fun?" Theo said, eyes finally flicking back up to Liam's face.

"Yeah. No."  

"Come on." Theo purred.

"Dude, No. You'd pick something dumb and I'm not getting a pumpkin tattooed on me." Liam scoffed.

"If you help me hold him down I'm sure Sara will-" Guns murmured.

"No Sara won't." Sara sung.

"It'll be somewhere hidden." Theo said quickly. Liam opened his mouth "And I promise it won't be a Pumpkin." He added quickly.

"That's good, go with the turnip." Guns said.

"No vegetable is being tattooed on my body!" Liam said seriously. "If I get a tattoo I want it to mean something."

"Well Pumpkin means something."

"Yeah, Halloween, lattes."

"Pumpkin would be like getting your name on me."

"I mean, I wouldn't say no to that." Theo grinned.

"What if I vet it for you?" Sara asked. "He comes up with the design, I fix it so it actually looks nice-"

"I'm a great drawer." Theo scoffed.

"Theo, I still have your sketch of your tattoo, don't make me show him."

"So Sara will fix my design." Theo said without missing a beat.

"-and he can tell me the meaning behind it. If it's a terrible idea I won't do it. If it's a good one I will."

"I..." Liam's eyes flickered to the wall behind their heads, gaze running over the designs curiously.

"if you don't want to you don't have to, but if you  _do_ want one you're welcome to it." Sara said. "I mean really, I love giving tattoos and I've got no appointments booked.

 "Where would it be?" Liam asked turning to Theo. 

"Collar." Theo said instantly.

"Like yours?" Liam asked a smile fighting its way onto his face. If Theo wanted them to have matching tattoos after five minutes of dating then Liam was fairly sure an 'I love you' from him wouldn't be an unwanted gesture.

"Same place, different thing." Theo said. Liam pretended he didn't notice his own shoulders drooping. 

"What thing?" Liam asked.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Can I at least see it first? And like veto."

"No." Theo said calmly., lips stretched in a wide grin. 

"I'm gonna wish I hadn't agreed to this aren't I?"

"You're agreeing?" Guns asked, sounding far too excited.

"Can I get some paper? I have an idea." Theo said, already wandering off.

"Sara, if it sucks I don't want it." Liam urged.

"Don't worry Choir Boy, I don't do ugly work." Sara said, ruffling Liam's hair once more as she passed him to find Theo a piece of paper. 

*

"Hey there, Pumpkin." Liam blinked as his vision swam. Theo smiled down at him, fingers trailing slowly through Liam's hair. "How you feeling?"

"Am I dead? You're never this nice." Liam grumbled, squinting as he tried to work out why it felt like he was coming up from underwater.

"I'm too classy to mock you for fainting like a damsel."

"Clearly." Liam scoffed softly. He shifted slowly. "Wait I fainted?"

"Like you were from a telenovela." Theo hummed. "Apparently you and fire don't mix."

"Fire?"

"They needed it to set the tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Liam repeated.

"Yes...Your tattoo."

"My tattoo?"

"You were already sitting down how could you possibly have hit your head this hard? Yes Liam, Tattoo. The one you just got done."

"I have a tattoo?"

"Jesus." Theo groaned.

"Oh god, I have a tattoo." Liam bellowed, remembering Guns's mad cackling as she covered his eyes and the loud buzz of a needle. "I have a tattoo!" Liam breathed. "My Mom is gonna kill me."

"I dunno, I think she'll like it. Just tell her you got it to show how much you love her."

"Theo." Liam grit. "Please tell me it's not a fucking pumpkin."

"It's not a pumpkin." Theo said calmly, lips twitching in a smirk that left Liam's stomach dropping out. "It's a werepumpkin." 

"Stop being a dick." Sara said, striding into the staff room. "Don't Worry CB, It's not a pumpkin-" Guns followed her in. "-Or a turnip. There's a mirror-" Sara hadn't even finished pointing to the mirror before Liam was up off of the couch and marching towards it. 

Liam was glad to see no one had wrestled his top back onto his unconscious body, if only so he could see it sooner. He let out a small breath of relief the moment he caught sight of himself and saw that it was indeed only a small pattern dotted over his collarbone, something that would be fairly easy to hide if he hated it, or, more likely, something easy to hide so his Mom wouldn't see it and ground him until he was 45. 

He came to a stop in front of the mirror, eyes skimming over the dark ink. It was smaller than Theo's, still tinged red as his healing worked to heal the skin.

"An airplane?" Liam asked, bemusement rolling through him. He couldn't deny that it was pretty, a little paper plane that came over his collar, a dotted trail curling in its wake to show that it was flying, but he couldn't see any meaning behind it. At this point a hot dog tattoo would have made more sense.

"One shooting star Tattoo." Theo said proudly. Liam blinked at it once again. Memories of the conversation shared in the back of the truck when his fingers were greasy with Pizza and Theo was barely recovered from a hangover came to his mind. Liam shifted his eyes over to Theo's reflection, still sprawled out on the couch, Guns had stolen Liam's place next to him.

"...You got me  a tattoo...commemorating you mocking me?" Liam asked slowly, Theo's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Theo snorted out a loud laugh.

"Don't be like that. It has meaning." Theo said calmly.

"Really? And what's the meaning?"

"That your dumb enough to mistake an airplane for a shooting star? I thought that was clear."

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"That's not what you told me the meaning was." Sara said stiffly.

"And what  _did_ he tell you the meaning was?"

"That you-"

"I said-" Theo said loudly, shooting Sara a glare. "That I got you to wish on an airplane." His voice was slow, eyes landing on the mirror rather than Liam. "And I know you don't believe in wishing on shooting stars, and I know they're just crap burning up in the atmosphere but wishes can come true. The wish just reminds you of whats important, makes you think of what you need to do to get there. Maybe they're not magic in themselves but they can be. It's like an airplane, there's nothing magic about it at first but if the right idiot in a field looks at it the right way then it's a shooting star... And I don't know, it makes sense in my head.  Just...It's, you should remember that you can choose what you do. That you get to choose which ways your wishes go and you deserve a little bit of magic even if it's only because you're a dumbass who looks at it the wrong way. I don't know. Shut up." Theo said, cheeks blushing a stark red that had Liam staring at him wide-eyed. The mantra that had been plaguing Liam's mind for the past few days returned full force, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Was it just me, or was that really gay?" Guns stage-whispered. Liam wasn't exactly sure how it was possible for Theo's cheeks to get redder when they already looked like he'd dunked his head in a pale of red paint but somehow they managed. 

"So uh, why a Paper airplane?" Liam asked, changing the subject before Theo actually died of embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure the one we saw was a real plane."

"Well, that's obvious." Theo said, shoulder visibly relaxing at the change of topic, no matter how smaller change it really was. "Because you're a nerd." Liam laughed, turning to Sara.

"And what was the actual meaning for the paper?"

 "Oh no, that ones true. I'd have argued it but I can't draw real airplanes, they turn out like weird fish." 

"It's true. They suck." Guns said, voice heavy with sorrow. She reached out a hand for Sara's as the two looked glumly into the distance like they were mourning a loved one. Liam poked at his tattoo again, eyes flickering to Theo, the red as slowly receding from his cheeks, his eyes on Sara and Gun's lip's twitching in a small smile that reminded Liam of the way Lydia would smile at Scott and Stiles when they did something stupid. 

He felt a little pang of guilt as he remembered he was the reason that Theo wouldn't be staying in Idaho but quickly shoved it down as his fingers moved to prod at his new tattoo, a smile creeping on his face even as he tried to figure out how to hide it from his parents during summer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long to update! I will try and get another one out soon, thank you guys so much for being so patient with me.
> 
> Alex_J This one is for you, I really hope you're okay and that this made you smile at least a lil bit.


	40. How to get away with murder

Moe and Eric were fairly unmissable, if the plumes of smoke clouding around them as Moe puffed on a cigarette like a chimney didn't draw your attention then Eric would with the bright multicolored hoodie he was wearing and the way he was sat on the table, feet resting on the seat and tapping out a tune that Moe seemed to be nodding along too quite happily. 

The chain smoker was the first to notice them arriving, head snapping up to attention like a particularly excited meerkat.  

"Finally" Moe shouted, tossing the cigarette into a nearby drain as it reached the filter. "Thought you'd stood us up." 

"You were meant to be meeting us at work shithead." Sara said. Hoping the fence and rushing to meet them at the table. "S'not our fault it took us time to walk. She grabbed Eric, yanking him down off of the table onto the bench. "show a little respect, shithead." 

"Says the woman manhandling me." Eric scoffed scrambling off the bench as Liam and Theo reached the table. Moe sunk into the newly vacated seat throwing Liam a grin. "Theo! Oh, Man, I missed you!" Eric said. Theo's eyebrows twitched in a small furrow.  

"You did?" He said.  

"Yeah, dude." Eric grinned. Theo's lips curled into a disbelieving smile as he let himself be pulled in for a quick hug. "And Liam! My man!" Liam yelped gracelessly as Eric just shoved Theo away and launched himself into Liam.  "It's so good to see you guys." 

"Uh, yeah, you too." Liam said, looking at the still smiling Theo over Eric's shoulder. 

"Yes, we're all very glad to see each other." Guns groaned. "now can we go order some food I'm freaking starving." 

"But I want to hear about Disney-" Eric started. 

"Food now. Talking later." Guns ordered.  

* 

Moe insisted they sit outside so he could smoke, after orders were placed the six of them made their way back to the picnic table outside. Moe tapped a cigarette out of his pack as Guns fiddled with the table's umbrella, cranking it up to block the tepid sun and then reeling it back down again, rinse and repeat. 

"So, dude. Disney World, how was-" Eric begun. 

"Screw Disney world." Moe snorted. "I want to know how the ball of twine was." 

"You told them about that?" 

"Oh, we got a three-hour text rant about it." Guns said. "It was great." 

"That's what you were doing on your phone? You said you were looking for directions!" 

"I was looking for directions out of this relationship." Theo muttered. Liam, unfortunately, was stopped from letting out any cutting retort as their food arrived, successfully silencing the table until everyone had at least half a burger and handful of fries shoved down their throats. 

"Speaking of relationships." Guns said, picking up the conversation as if they hadn't been quiet for five minutes thanks to the allure of food. "How is that going?" She gestured with a fry between the two of them. Theo let out a grunt past a mouthful of food that Liam assumed meant 'it's going great, we're very happy together' but could have just easily meant 'I'm choking someone help me'. 

"No offense dude, but if you hadn't managed to pull your heads out of your asses and figure out you wanted to bone I definitely wouldn't have come out today." Moe said. "It was like watching two birds doing a mating ritual last time, it's like, we get it, you wanna fuck, now please stop puffing up your feathers long enough to do something about it so we don't have to watch the awkward feather dance." 

"Isn't it weird? Like basically living together when you’ve just started dating?" Sara hummed. "I mean when do you know when a dates over?" 

"THANK YOU!" Liam cheered. "See I told you-" 

"It's over when it's over." Theo scoffed, grimacing as he swallowed the no doubt too large bite of food. "and it's not like it's any different to before we were...you know-" Theo waved a fry between them like guns had done. "-just now nosey hermits feel the need to ask personal questions." 

"That's what happens when you make friends." Liam said. "They want to know about your life." he pushed his empty plate away from him and rested his elbows on the table. 

"Exactly." Eric exclaimed. "So what's been happening in your life, lives, you two-"  

"Liam got a tattoo." Guns said. 

"You got a tattoo?" Eric asked. "How'd that go?" 

"Good?" Liam said uncertainly. "I mean, I like it so-" 

"No I mean, how much did you scream?" 

"He didn't scream at all actually." Sara said.  

"No, just passed out." Guns said with a small snort. 

"I think fainted is a better term." Theo hummed thoughtfully.  

"For real?" Eric asked with a bright laugh. 

"For real." Guns echoed. "It was like Moe when he sees a spider-" 

"I've never fainted because of a spider." Moe scoffed. 

"Oh no. You just scream, cry and one time actually vomited." Sara listed. 

"I was hungover!" Moe hissed. "And spiders are dangerous okay, if you grew up in Australia you'd get it." 

"You lived in Australia?" Liam asked curiously. 

"Yes." Moe said. 

"No." Three voices chorused unanimously. 

"I did!" 

"Please!" Sara scoffed. "He went there  _once_ when he was eight and stayed for three weeks." 

"And you count that as living there?" Theo asked, brow pinched in confusion. Liam shared the sentiment.  

"Dude that's a vacation." Liam said.  

"You can't vacation in hell." Moe said darkly. Theo made a soft unhappy sound like he disagreed. 

"Dude-" Eric snorted. 

"You don't get it!" Moe hissed. "There were spiders the size of my head. The day I got there a snake was  _in_ the toilet. I think I lost twenty pounds just from sweating. You don't get to just visit. You fucking live there and if you're lucky you survive." Sara and the others rolled their eyes as if they'd heard it all a thousand times before. "I'm just saying that you grow up in Australia-" 

"Take a fucking day trip." Guns mumbled. 

"You learn that spiders are bad news. They can kill you and-" 

"You're a werewolf." Theo said. "You can't...You'd heal." 

"Not to mention you spend a ton of time in the woods. Where you know, there are spiders." Sara pointed out.  

"That's different!" Moe snapped. "That's where they live. I'm fine with them outdoors it's just when they're where I live! Even Vampires wait for a fucking invitation but spiders don't." 

"So you're totally fine with them when you're outdoors?" Guns asked. 

"Yeah, totally." Moe said. 

"So you don't mind about the one crawling up your-" Eric's voice was cut off by a shrill scream as Moe leaped off of the bench, or more, tried to, but only succeeded in throwing himself backwards, body hitting the floor with a loud slap as Eric and the others howled with laughter. 

Moe groaned from his place on the floor, feet propped up on the bench like birthing stirrups. 

"There was no spider was there?" 

"Nope."  

"You're all fucking assholes." Moe grumbled, fighting his cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. The others turned back to the table as if Moe lying half on the floor half on the bench was completely normal. 

"So what'd you get?" Eric asked. 

"Oh uh, A plane." 

"Oh cool. That because you like to travel?" He pondered. 

"Yes." Theo said quickly. Guns and Sara ducked their heads, soft chuckles rising from them. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" 

"You trying to change the subject?"  

"Yes." Theo said bluntly. 

"Alright, Well I think mini gol-" Eric started 

 "No." Theo said, far too quickly. Liam snorted, the memory of a golf ball ricocheting into Scott's face fluttering into his mind. 

"I'm definitely voting for golf." Liam grinned. 

"You don't get a vote." Theo said. 

"Okay?...So no golf." Eric tried, Theo nodded emphatically. "Well, then we've got the cinema, or uh bowling...We could take a day trip to Casa Del Cool have a swim?"  

"Laser tag." Moe shouted. 

"Okay, so Moe's voting for laser-" Eric started. 

"Dibs on Theo and Guns!" He called. Flicking his cigarette out as he finally stood up. "Let's go." The five of them watched as Moe marched off.  

"I guess we're playing laser tag." Sara hummed. "That okay with yo-" 

"LETS GO!" Moe bellowed tone so alike to Liam's Mom whenever he'd forgotten to do his chores that he was diving off of the bench after him before he could even think about it. Theo, of course, scuttled after him and the others followed Theo. 

Eric elbowed his way through the group to stand at Liam's side. 

"Should we be insulted he doesn't want us?"  

"Guns is better than you-" Sara said, appearing beside them to slap the back of Eric's head. "-And Theo's killed people which gives the impression he'll be beautiful brutal, whereas you-" She ruffled Liam's hair. "-Well, your nicknames Pumpkin, doesn't exactly strike fear into the heart of our enemies." 

"What the hell kind of laser tag is it that murder will help him?" 

"Sara. Explain the rules." Moe said, slowing his pace enough to rejoin the group. 

"Number one, No using kids as shields. It will get all of us thrown out" Sara said. Guns whistled oh so innocently. Number two no punching." 

"You got that Liam?" Theo asked, Liam raised his middle finger silently. 

"Three, Limit swearing. Or at least, do it quietly. There are children there." 

"Children swear." Theo said. 

"Adults like to pretend they've never heard the word butt before though so-" Sara broke off with a 'what you gonna do' expression. "And our final rule, and the most important one. No werewolf powers." 

"No scent, no hearing, no speed. We're normal humans when we play." Eric listed. 

"We break things otherwise." Guns said helpfully. "but if you ever want to get fucked up we do Werewolf paintball sometimes with the pack and, man, it's freaking awesome! Last time Sara knocked down a tree." 

"It was in my way." Sara said bitterly. 

"Why does your pack never do anything cool like that?" Theo asked. 

"Because we're busy saving lives." 

"Lame." Eric and Guns groaned dramatically.  

* 

It was no more than half an hour later that Liam found himself walking the narrow maze-like passages to the Laser tag arena excitement bubbling through him as he span round corners, bulky gun poised to shoot as he caught sight of his next target. His finger twitched on the trigger, ready to strike only for the action to be halted instantly as a heartbreaking little sniffle filtered through the room. 

His gaze locked onto the shaking shoulders of a child, hunched in the center of the small clearing Liam had found himself in flinching every time the lights flashed off. 

"Hey," Liam said softly, inching closer. "Are you okay?" The girls head bopped up, wide eyes landing on him as tears spilled freely down her cheeks. 

"I don't like it." The girl sniffled. "It's...it's dark and I can't find anyone and-" She broke off with a sob. "-and I'm all alone and-" 

"Whoa, hey hey, it's okay." Liam breathed, dropping his gun as he rushed closer, dropping to his knee's in front of her. "you found me right? So you're not alone." He said.  

"you'll stay with me?" She whimpered. 

"Yeah. Yes, of course! And you know I can see pretty great in the dark so we can find your Mommy, or whoever you're here with too and then you'll have  _loads_ of people with you." 

"Thanks Liam." 

"No problem...Wait, how-"  

"Theo sends his regards." The kid said, it was the only warning Liam got before he was flinching back. His chest plate rung out as the child raised her gun in a lightning-fast movement and shot him point blank. Liam blinked dumbly at her, watching the vicious curl of her lip as she smirked. She twirled, hair slapping him in the face before she disappeared ran off, disappearing amongst the flashing neon lights. Her words echoed in his Mind. Even through the slight lisp and the shake of crocodile tears, the message rang loud and clear. 

"You fucking asshole!" Liam growled. In the distance, amongst the screams of Eric and Sarah and the ringing as their targets were no doubt hit he heard the quiet rumble of Theo's laughter. 

* 

It wasn't that Liam cared that a kid shot him, it was fine. It was just a game, Liam was absolutely fine and not at all annoyed that he'd been screwed over for being an actual decent human being who cared about things like sad children. Even if they did turn out to be evil little shits...But really, he wasn't mad. 

Or even slightly upset. It was fine. 

But, just because it was fine didn't mean that Theo didn't deserve to be shot mercilessly with a harmless laser beam. He'd cheated, maybe Liam wasn't entirely sure  _how_ he cheated because technically there were no rules against tricking one impressionable kid over to the dark side.  surely, morally, it was wrong. As such it was Liam's  _duty_ to show Theo that tricking a kid into doing his dirty work for him wouldn't stop him from being shot. 

So it was only really fair that Liam cheated back once. And really, It's not like following a scent was going to get them kicked out. It wasn't like he was going to use his strength or jump over or through any walls. Theo wouldn't even know that Liam found him the werewolf way rather than the human 'stumble through the dark in the hopes to find something to shoot' way. 

It was a perfect crime, only committed to shame the real criminal and completely untraceable. He'd look innocently bemused when he stumbled into Theo and quickly shoot him and- 

"Oh come on!" Liam gaped looking down at the kid wrapped in Theo's hoodie gun pointing up at him and a death glare in place. The scuttle of little feet came and Liam turned to see himself surrounded by five children, all guns pointed at him, he flinched as his target rang with the telltale sign of him getting shot.  

"Theo says it's not nice the cheat, Pumpkin." The boy in Theo's hoodie said threateningly before all of them scurried away.  Liam bit his tongue to keep the loud string of curses from flying out as he turned to stomp back towards his 'base'. It was fine, he was fine. It would go better next time, Liam would just have to take out the kids before he could get to Theo. It would be easy. 

* 

It was not easy. Nor did it go any better the next round, or the next five. 

Liam was fairly sure it wasn't normal to be so terrified of a bunch of children half his age but with Theo, and Guns leading them it seemed they'd turned into a bunch of demons. Each time Liam thought he was getting close to finally tracking one of the teens down a hoard of children would emerge and he'd be left stomping away, his chest plate singing out mockingly.  

He only solace was that Eric and Sarah were fairing no better than he was. The kids had split into a tag team. Taking down him, Sarah and Eric while Guns and Theo would mercilessly take down the kids from Liam's team. He'd neither seen nor heard Moe yet but the children in his team sniffling as they spoke about 'the man in the walls' told him that he was probably hiding out somewhere ready to snipe anyone who came past him. The few times Liam had been shot when no one was in sight gave that impression too. 

It was safe to say he was getting desperate for some payback. So when Liam stumbled round a corner, ducking away from the searching eyes of the brats that had been screwing with him for the past hour and came face to face with Theo his first thought was  _finally_ only to see Theo's gun already on it's journey up, face impassive like he wasn't about to shoot his boyfriend without hesitation. 

"Wait!" Liam screamed. Covering his chest plate frantically His chance couldn’t be snuffed out like this, without him even being able to raise his gun. He'd waited too long to finally best Theo for it to be over so quickly."Please?" Liam begged, Theo dropped his gun, only about a centimeter but enough to let Liam know he had a chance to say what he wanted.  

Which would have been a nice gesture if Liam had anything to say and hadn't just been trying to stall for time. He knew if he tried to move his hand and take a shot Theo would have killed him five times over before he'd even finished extending his gun arm. He could feel his hands shaking at his sides, nervous energy running through him. He was definitely getting far too into the stupid game. 

"What?" Theo prompted, Gun inching another millimeter up as he decided Liam had been quiet for too long. 

"You haven't kissed me today!" Liam blurted. Theo's eyebrows flew up, the gun dropped a centimeter but his finger lingered on the trigger. 

"What?"  

"You haven't kissed me today." Liam said more slowly, mind reeling as he tried to figure out a way to make it work, to let Theo let his guard down enough that he could finally shoot the bastard. "Are you upset with me? 

"What?" Theo said again, a small laugh bursting from his lips, the gun continued it's journey down to his side, slowly, like a feather caught in a breeze. "No, Liam." 

"Then why haven't you kissed me?" The idea was forming.  

"I just...haven't? I mean we were driving and then we've been with people so-" 

"We're not with anyone right now."  Liam said coyly. He was a genius, he had a plan. He was going to out-manipulate the manipulator. Theo's eyes widened, lips parting as the gun dropped a half inch. Eyes tracking Liam as he sauntered closer. Theo's gun finally fell to his side as Liam stopped in front of him a smile that hopefully looked innocent and besotted adorning his face as he waited for Theo to meet his eyes. When he did Liam swayed forwards, tilting his head closer. Theo followed like being drawn by a magnet. 

Now he just needed to raise his gu- 

Liam hit the floor with a surprised scream that was only partly covered with his target suddenly giving a shrill whistle to say he'd been shot. His head snapped up. Theo stood tall over him, gun poised at his side finger releasing the trigger.  

"Goddammit!" Liam hissed as Theo stalked closer, crouching down over Liam, brows furrowed and lips pursed. 

"Is it bad that I find it really hot that you just tried to screw me over?" Theo asked. 

"Yes. You're a psychopath." Liam grumbled.  

"I'm going to destroy you." Theo said calmly. Liam was saved from trying and failing to make a snappy comeback as Theo dipped forwards, pressing a fleeting - if rough -  kiss to his lips before quite literally backflipping out of the little clearing. 

"I'm breaking up with you." Liam said to the ceiling. 

* 

Liam stalked back towards his teams base head bowed in defeat anger bubbling as he listened to the laughter of the kids who'd just shot him  _again_ running off. He'd been so close to getting Theo. Had been raising the stupid gun when the kids had descended like the demons they were. 

"Theo." Liam called. 

"Yes." Theo's voice replied, echoing through the maze instantly like he'd just been waiting for Liam to call out to him. "Call you minions off. We only go each other from now on. No one else is allowed to shoot us." 

"How'd one on one go for you last time?" 

"Theo." Liam said, growl reverberating in his chest. Theo's laugh echoed back. 

"You really think you can beat me?" Liam could practically see the smug asshole smirking. 

"Oh I know I can." Liam hissed.  

"If we're doing this I'm not holding back. The Hermit rules don't apply." 

"You sure about that Dorko?" 

"Bring it on Pumpkin." Theo purred. "I'll call off the kids since you're so scared of them." Liam huffed and took off running towards his base anticipation thrumming through him.  

* 

Liam couldn't even pretend to be shocked, or apologetic when he and Theo were quite literally dragged from the building. Not when Theo was busy picking splinters out of his hair and the sound of Theo's chest plate ringing, signaling his 'death' was singing in Liam's ears like a recording sent from God. 

"You know you're ridiculous right?" Theo asked. Elbow digging into Liam's side as he wriggled in the seat next to him. 

"You started it." Liam grumbled. 

"You threw me through a wall." Theo said. 

"It was a wooden partition." 

"That wooden partition cost us fifty dollars." Theo snorted. 

"Well... At least I won." 

"Uh...you didn't win." 

"How did I not win? I shot you." 

"Yeah, this time what about the other eight hundred. You won the battle, I won the war." 

"I won the final battle which is way more important." 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

"I will, because It's true." 

"You're an idiot." 

"You're both idiots." Sara scoffed, flicking the indicator and turning down another winding street. Liam could hear Guns and Moe laughing in the car behind them. "Seriously, no werewolf powers, how hard is that?" 

"Technically I used chim-" 

"Don't." Sara said. "And please, don't tell Mom we all got kicked out. She said if we got asked to leave again we're not allowed to go back there." 

"How many times have you been kicked out?" Liam asked. 

"Once." Sara lied. 

"Seven times." Eric's voice filtered from the car behind them. 

* 

Even though he'd been assured that the Hermit pack didn't actually live in the forest or a series of caves Liam was still shocked when Sara parked the truck in front of a house and declared it to be Sammy's. 

They waited for Guns to park the mini and the others to meet them before marching up the driveway. The house looked exceptionally normal. Liam wasn't sure why he'd expected it to hold some proof that a werewolf lived there, after all, if you could look past the bullets embedded in brick Scott's house looked perfectly normal. As did his. 

But then, something about the Hermit pack, about Sammy, made him think that she  _should_ live in a series of caves where she weaved baskets and told old werewolf tales to hikers and then disappeared when they turned away in a puff of grey fur. 

It didn't make sense, for someone who could turn into a wolf to spend their days sitting in a typical suburban house, to live a normal looking life apart from when she'd no doubt disappear for a few days every month for the full moon. 

"Yo Mom, We're home!" Eric bellowed as they walked into the house, tossing his keys into a little bowl with an impressive clang. Liam wandered in, following Eric to the living room as he heard the shuffle of footsteps before Sammy was appearing from a door that he guessed lead to the kitchen if the tantalizing scent of cooking food that wafts along with her was anything to go by. 

"Boys!" She cheered tugging the apron off of her and tossing it onto a small cupboard adorned with family photos. "How was the drive?" Sammy asked coming to a stop in front of them with an aborted movement that Liam guessed was about to be a hug before she stopped herself. 

"Long." Theo answered simply. 

"Good, good. You have fun today? Did you show them around town?" 

"Not really." 

"Perfect." She hummed distractedly, eyes flickering back towards the front door.  "So there's a slight...Well, not a problem but..you know...a problem." Sammy said. 

"A problem?" Sara asked. 

"Yes, well. I told Dad you boys were coming to town and-" the door burst open with a loud crash. 

"I brought rum." A familiar voice said. Liam span round to watch as Dodo waltzed in, kicking the door shut behind him, carrier bags clinking as the bottles in them knocked together 

"Ah." Sara said understandingly. 

"I heard there was a party." 

"Dinner, Dad. I said dinner." Sammy sighed. 

"There's a reason it's called a dinner party love." Dodo said calmly swooping down to press a quick kiss to her cheek before he was moving towards the kitchen. "Choir boy, you want some rum?"  

"Uh-" 

"Great! Moe, grab some glasses." 

"Dad," Sammy warned, making no move to stop Moe rushing out of the room. 

"What, am I not meant to offer the guests drinks?" Dodo asked. 

"Just-" Sammy said, waving Dodo off. "Look, boys. If you want to drink then I don't have a problem with it but I will not clean up any puke and you stay in the house. But if you don't want one then don't feel forced or-" 

"Mom you let me drink when I was sixteen." 

"You're my daughter and my Beta. I didn't have anyone to answer to if you did something stupid or got hurt." 

"Thanks." Sara snorted. Moe came back into the room, a tower of glasses balancing in one hand. 

"Who wants one?" Moe asked. Liam chewed his lip, eyes flickering to Theo who gave a minute shrug. 

"I wouldn't mind a drink." Liam said hesitantly.  

"Same." Theo said. 

"You vomit you clean it, remember that before you over drink." Sammy said as Moe handed out the glasses and Dodo begun to fill them. 

"You boys tried what I gave you last time yet?" He asked as he reached them. 

"We finished it," Theo said, eyeing his filled glass with trepidation. "Does this taste the same?" Dodo let out a soft blow of laughter. 

"You not one for a straight drink then?" Dodo asked. 

"I can't say I am." Theo drawled.  A snort of laughter rolled in Liam's throat as Theo caught his eyes, his lips twitched in amusement. 

"Wait what do you mean what you gave them last time?" Sammy asked, sipping her own drink with a small grimace. 

"I gave Choir boy a bottle of vodka as a-" 

"Dad. No." Sammy groaned. 

"What, they're fine. And I bet they had fun too. Right?" 

"Well Theo didn't have much fun the next day-" Liam muttered. 

"Liam punched a guy." Theo smirked. 

"It was self-defense." Liam huffed. "I think." 

"He was wasted." 

"You were way worse than me dude." Liam said. "You made a pee friend." 

"Okay, I think I'd like to hear this story." Sammy said.  

And really, with her being oh so nice as to invite them into her home and let them drink and offer them a place to stay for the night Liam couldn't exactly just not try to embarrass Theo with tails him stumbling drunk and then pathetically hungover. 

Theo was quick to cut in with his own commentary on Liam's story, adding in Liam's more embarrassing moments with a grin that felt like a middle finger. 

One story turned into two, and two to three and before Liam knew it he was listening to Theo laughing his way through the story of Liam throwing an octopus at him in a fancy New York restaurant. 

Liam took a long gulp of his drink and sucked in a harsh breath through his nose as the last of the bitter liquid hit his mouth only to pause in his discomfort and take another deep breath, tasting the air. 

"Hey wait. Is something burning?" Liam asked interrupting what at this point was just the pack laughing. He could smell smoke, and not just the kind form Moe's slowly dwindling pack of cigarettes. The room fell silent, noses twitching before Sammy was launching herself across the room. 

"Don't worry-" Dodo said, glass clinking as he tipped the bottle to fill Liam's glass again. "Smells like it's on fire not burnt."  

"How is that meant to be comforting?" Theo inquired. Before Dodo could reply Sammy was stomping back in. She snatched the bottle from Dodo's grasp and downed a mouthful with a surprising lack of reaction to the foul tasting liquid. 

"So-" Sammy panted the moment she was shoving the bottle back into her father's hand. "Who wants pizza?"   

* 

"Wow, Mom. You really did a great job cooking." Eric hummed, drawing a slice from the pizza box. Sammy's hand darted out, clapping across the back of his head in a dull thunk. 

"If you want home cooked feel free to eat the charcoal I was going to feed you." She said, Moe inched the Pizza boxes further away from Eric. "Theo, Liam, you want to split his pizza as well since he won't be eat-" 

"I don't care if you're my mother if you try to take my pizza I will kill you." Eric said.   

"Please don't, you'd be a terrible Alpha." Moe said. 

"Eat your pizza and shut up." Sammy said, Waving for Moe to give Eric the pizza box back. "I really am sorry about this." Sammy said frowning down at the pizza. "I wanted to cook you boys a real meal." 

"Don't be sorry sweetheart. It's better than your cooking." Dodo hummed. 

"How come he gets away with saying that but I can't make one sarcastic comment?" 

"Because he's senile, pays for his own food and didn't tear my vagina when I gave birth to him."  

"Oh my god Mom!" Eric hissed.  

"Why would you-" Sara groaned. 

"I know I promised a home cooked meal and-" Sammy continued, like she hadn't just mentally traumatized her two children. 

"It's fine." Liam snorted. "Really, this is great. I love pizza." 

"Still, It's not exactly what was offered. If you can spare another night I'll cook something good tomorrow." 

"You don't have-" 

"I promised you a real meal." Sammy scoffed. "This is anything but. I'm sure your bodies are craving vegetables by this point." 

"Oh no, It's fine." Theo said. "We had pancakes this morning so we're all vegeta-" Liam cut Theo off with a swift elbow jab to the ribs. 

"Pretty sure you've mocked me enough for one day, don't you think?"  

"I don't think there's a limit to mocking you."  Theo hummed thoughtfully. 

"Oh dude, if you don't have to run off in the morning then you should totally stay another night." Guns grinned. "You can come round and see your room. It's pretty basic at the moment but we can like pai-" 

"About that-" Theo said with a decidedly uncomfortable laugh. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go back to Beacon Hills." 

"Well yeah, I know, you can't exactly leave Liam stranded here but if you figure out what you want we could paint it while you're dropping him off and-" 

"No. I mean, for good." Theo said. 

"Oh." Guns breathed. 

"I could still come round tomorrow though? I mean we're not in a rush to get back. And you know, I could visit sometimes, if that's okay?" Theo said tentatively, like he was waiting to be grabbed by the scruff of the neck and escorted to the curb with a bitter 'never return'. 

"Of course it's okay." Sammy scoffed. "What do you think you're always welcome meant?" 

"But... I was gonna take you LARPing." Eric said, voice wavering in a way that would be heartbreaking if it hadn't immediately bought the image of Theo in his usual 'I brood for a living' clothes looking utterly bemused surrounded by the hermit pack dressed in wizard robes. 

"What the hell is that?" Theo asked. Liam sipped his drink in an attempt to the grin as he continued to picture Theo trying to come to terms with full-grown adults going to 'war'. 

"LIve action role play." Eric explained. "It's awesome, you get to dress up and-" 

"Are you trying to stop me visiting?" Theo said dryly. A half-chewed piece of pizza hit the table as Moe hacked out a laugh and Eric gave an honest to god pout. 

"Screw you. I was gonna make you a knight." Eric said bitterly, glaring at Theo in betrayal. 

"A knight?" Liam chortled. "He's more like the evil witch." Theo turned to him, eyebrow-raising as if daring Liam to repeat it. "I mean you'd be a great knight." He corrected. 

"I'd be an awesome knight." Theo said with a stiff nod.  Liam pictured it, Theo dressed in chainmail a sword in one hand as he punched someone in the face with his other. And, yeah, okay, Theo LARPing was definitely something he could get behind.  

"Text us next time you do it. We'll come up and join in."  

"We will?" Theo asked. 

"We will." Liam insisted. 

"You can be a troll." Eric grumbled. 

"What? Why does he get to be a knight and I have to be a tr-" 

"It's your dick that's keeping him in Beacon Hills." Eric said bluntly.  

"Eric!" Sammy shrieked as Theo let out a soft squeak and Liam felt his cheeks heating to the point that he feared spontaneous combustion was about to be next to his name in the obituaries. 

"That must be one magic cock." Dodo praised. 

"DAD!"  

"What so you're allowed to talk about your tearing vagina but we're not allowed to mention Liam's-" Liam gulped at his drink, ignoring the harsh sting as it hit his throat and the way it seemed to start a bonfire in his stomach heating his inside uncomfortably fast as he desperately prayed he would look too busy to have to participate in the conversation. 

* 

Despite the conversation moving on fairly quickly it didn't seem to get any less ridiculous. With the warmth swirling in Liam's stomach and Theo's shoulder brushing against his every time he shifted in his seat Liam couldn't help but feel oddly at home. 

Without the burning jealousy of Theo spending time with other people or the anxiety of 'did I screw things up somehow' that he had felt last time it was easy to get drawn into the hermit pack. Maybe it was the way they laughed so easily and incorporated Liam and Theo into the conversation without any trouble, like they'd known each other for years, or perhaps it was the way Theo seemed to get pulled into that. How he was actually relaxed in a way that Liam didn't usually see unless it was just the two of them. Whatever it was it was nice, Easy and felt like home in a way that would have homesickness creeping in where it not for the warmth of the laughter flowing through the room. 

It was all too easy to forget about the good things he was missing out on in Beacon Hills when he was too busy running from the bad to think about them but with the happy pack Liam could feel a bubble of excitement creeping into him at the thought of going home soon. Of getting to sit like this with his own pack. The bitterness of the thought that Theo would probably never actually be as at ease with the McCall pack as he was sitting on a beat down couch with the smell of cigarette smoke and a burnt home cooked meal lingering in the air was drowned out by the sour tang of the alcohol. 

The conversations were fast-paced, flicking in and out like fireworks, there one minute, enthralling everyone around and then gone away with only the hint of a wisp of smoke to tell you that it had ever actually happened. To Liam the conversations seemed to change with no real order. He was sure even with a gun to his head he wouldn't be able to explain how they went from discussing the, unfortunately, all too real threat Monroe could pose to the hermit pack if she found out about them to Moe's 'Are blood oranges red before you cut them?' In less than breath and yet they had.  

* 

"I could kick all your asses at dance dance revolution." Theo declared viciously. Which, really, even with the untraceable conversations of the night was still probably listed under top 2 things Liam never thought he'd hear coming out of Theo's mouth, only being bested by 'I think Stiles is a really chill guy.'. No one else seemed to share Liam's abject shock at the cocky challenge that was Theo's declaration. 

"Please." Sara scoffed. "I was doing expert before you were even born." 

"I beat Scott McCall at it okay, he's a true Alpha." 

"Do you mean when you were both like six and he had asthma?" Liam asked. 

"Shut up. I still kicked his ass." Theo said. 

"Wow, I'm so proud of you." Liam drawled. 

"You want to put it to the test. Me and You. Dance dance revo-" 

"Unless we went back in time 15 years no one has the game so-" Theo said. 

"If you're too scare have a dance off then-" 

"I would destroy you." Theo said cockily. 

"You sure about that?" 

"Positive." 

"Mother! GET THE DANCE MAT." Sara bellowed. 

"Get it yourself." Sammy snorted into her drink, watching the unfolding challenge with a sparkle in her eye. 

"Guns-" 

"On it, Babe." Guns promised, hopping up off of the seat. 

* 

The most surreal part of the road trip without a doubt wasn't realizing that Theo was actually a decent human being, it wasn't falling in love with him or touching his weirdly warm electric blanket penis. It was watching Theo - Dread protégé, evil incarnate – Raeken swearing furiously as he danced like his life depended on it to Steps, 5678. 

Still, even Liam's complete and utter shock, or his undeniable venture into drunkenness  couldn’t stop him from digging his phone out of his pocket and remembering to click record while he watched his, apparently ridiculous lame, boyfriend try to beat a fully grown adult at a game Liam hadn't seen since he was five years old. 

"How-" Guns cackled, tears of laughter streaming down her face. "How the hell- could anyone think-" She broke off with a hysterical sob. "-Could  _anyone_ think Theo's evil?" 

"He's killed quite a few people." Liam said with an accompanying laugh that was anything but appropriate for the statement.  

"How much have you had to drink?" Eric asked. 

"Too much." Liam giggled slurping at his drink once more. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sara shrieked as the final scores popped up to show Theo as the winner. "Rematch!" 

"You sure you want to get beaten again?" 

"Pick a song dickbag." Sara said. 

* 

"Why do you even have this game? It's so old." Liam asked, stretching across the couch like a cat basking in the sun as Sammy shoved Theo's arm halfway through a song to try and throw him off. 

"It's the only game Mom's any good at." Sara said. Liam looked back to Theo as Sammy shoved him again and Theo threw out some hopefully empty threats as he shoved the sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

"I think she's actually gonna beat him." Guns whispered. 

"SHE'S FUCKING CHEATING!" Theo screamed. Eric let out a snort in his sleep but otherwise didn't move from his place passed out at the foot of Dodo's armchair. The old man himself was lulling in and out of consciousness, seemingly only waking up to fill people's glasses when they ran empty 

* 

When Liam was finally convinced (forced) to pull himself off of the couch he'd done so with trepidation. A sense of foreboding that only rose when Sara shooed Theo off of the mat to play against him. Theo seemed all too happy for the break, dropping down into Liam's vacated seat chest heaving and sweat hanging at his temples as he chugged a glass of water Sammy forced on him. 

He was glad to find that his nerves had been for nothing once the music started. In fact, Liam was pretty sure that he deserved a round of applause or a medal for his show of dexterity. Not only was he managing to hit every single step despite the fact that moving his legs felt a lot like he was a puppet on a string, clumsy and awkward, but he was also doing so whilst successfully keeping all of his drink inside the glass in his hand as he danced himself towards a landslide win. 

"I'm amazing." Liam cheered as he hit a series of particularly intense double steps. 

"Liam, buddy, You're on the left-hand side." 

"Wait what?" Liam gaped, eyes shifting on the screen to what he'd believed was Sara's half. "No but-SHIT! NO!" Liam screamed, stomping clumsily after the new pattern and watching the red *miss* flashing on the screen in a near constant succession as his feet landed too late. Even as Sara begun missing half of her own steps as she keeled over in laughter Liam knew he wouldn't be able to catch up.  

He was all too happy to sink to the floor once his crushing defeat was official and let Moe reel him into a card game that to Liam just seemed like a more confusing version of snap as he nursed another drink.  

* 

"Hello." Liam blinked, grinning fondly at Theo as he found himself suddenly draped across his side, Theo's arms securely around his waist holding him up. 

"Where can I dump him?" 

"No, you can't dump me. We're dating." Liam slurred. 

"Down the hall to the left." Sammy said. Liam wasn't entirely sure if goodnights were actually said because the next thing Liam knew he was being half marched half carried into a bedroom cluttered with boxes. Theo held no delicacy when it came to depositing Liam onto the bed, just ducked out of Liam's hold so Liam's drunk legs could do little more than crumple like Bambi on ice leaving him flopping onto the soft mattress. 

"I'm gonna get you some water, try not to choke on your own vomit while I'm gone." 

"That'd be rude." Liam hummed. "We're in someone else house." 

"Yeah, because being a bad guest is what I'm worried about." Theo said. "I'll be right ba-" 

"I don't want water." Liam huffed. "I want.. I want to get my jeans off. I'm hot." 

"Then take them off, I'll get you some wa-" 

"Theo-" Liam whined, jabbing a socked foot into Theo's chest. 

"Liam you can undress yourself." Theo snorted slapping the foot away. The movement made Liam unbalance, his body following his leg until he was flopped on his side, one leg dangling off the bed, vision swaying as he blinked at the wall that he was sure usually didn't move, unless Idaho architecture was way cooler than Californian. 

"I did it for you when you were drunk." Liam said. 

"You were just eager to get me out of my pants." 

"You have  _full_ permission to get me out of my pants." Liam said, flipping back onto his back so he could look up at Theo and waggle his eyebrows lewdly. He swallowed against the wave of nausea at the movement. Theo continued to watch him looking decidedly unimpressed. 

"Go to sleep dumbass." 

"Can't sleep in jeans. You should help me out of them." 

"No." 

"You dress Anakin, you can undress me." 

"I like Anakin." Theo said even as he shuffled dutifully onto the bed, balancing one knee on the edge as he tugged at Liam's fly. Liam sat up, watching with glazed eyes as Theo worked Liam'spants off with mechanical efficiency. 

"I like Anakin too." Liam said. "Thank you for giving him to me." 

"You know I only did that so I wouldn't get a lecture from Mr morals right?" 

"Keep telling yourself that." Liam said, ducking his head in a heavy nod that would have left him over balancing if it weren't for Theo quickly steadying him. Liam was more than happy to use the proximity to his advantage, fisting a clumsy hand in Theo's shirt as he dragged him closer and searched out his mouth with his own. 

The kiss was wet in a way that Liam would definitely be embarrassed about if he remembered it in the morning. With his tongue brushing across Theo's teeth as the chimera cackled into it, hands shoving softly at Liam's shoulders. Liam pulled back, a dopey grin stretching across his face even as Theo's eyebrows drew together in a look Liam was sure he'd only seen on Lydia before, a look that was usually accompanied by a pitying 'Oh honey.'. 

"How are you so good at everything?" Liam asked, Lips puffing up in what he refused to call a pout. "Seriously, like, with the-" Liam made a gun with his hands and fired a few times, complete with sound effects. "-and then the dance mat and I mean you even beat me at hot dog eating and now kissing-" 

"Natural talent." Theo said, unceremoniously tugging Liam's shirt over his head. Liam helped as much as he could, which, judging by Theo's stifled snorts of laughter wasn't actually all that much. 

"Maybe-" Liam started. "-Maybe it's to make up for your personality. Like, oh yeah, I'm an asshole but I'm  _great_ to team with on game night so-" 

"Wow. Thanks." Theo scoffed, shoving Liam back down onto the bed and tugging his jeans off. 

"No, no, that's not about me. I...you- I mean we're-" Liam waved a hand frantically between them in a way that he hoped showed that he was crazy about Theo and that they were good without exposing that that crazy about him was actually in an I love you way. With the way Theo's eyebrows were furrowing Liam wasn't sure Theo had picked up on either interpretation of his gesture. "Even if you sucked at everything I'd still...you know?" 

"Not really." Theo said. "Move over." Liam wriggled dutifully to the side to let Theo crawl onto the bed. 

"I mean there'd still be... You know...feelings." 

"Feelings?" Theo repeated, voice probing. Liam dropped his head onto Theo's chest, curling up beside him. 

 "I just don't get how you're so  _good_ at everything." Liam diverted. "Apart from golf. I mean you  _sucked_ at golf, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so bad at-" 

"Perks of being a werewolf." Theo said, fingers carding lazily through Liam's hair in a move that Liam was sure was just Theo trying to get Liam's hair out of his mouth somewhat subtly. "Better reflexes." 

"Yeah but, dance dance revolution? I mean I still  _sucked._ " 

"Yeah. You did." Theo agreed. "But you're drunk." 

"Not that drunk." Liam grumbled. "You drank too." 

"Yes but I actually turned down drinks as well. If I never have another hangover I might have a chance of dying happy." 

"Drinking aside. How do you even remember the dance mat? It's like, ancient." 

"I used to play it with Tara." Theo said slowly. fingers stilling in Liam's hair. "It was the one thing I could beat her at." 

"Oh." Liam wriggled pressing his forehead against Theo's chest with enough pressure that it had to be uncomfortable. Theo's finger tapped against his temple, once, twice. 

"No offense to the truck, but sleeping in here seems way better. More room, doesn't smell like sweat." Theo mused suddenly. even drunk Liam picked up on the distinct change in topic. 

"Mhmm-" Liam agreed as if he could smell the sheets with the way his nose was squished against Theo's skin. It was definitely nicer than any of the motels they'd stayed at. If the way the bits of Liam's body touching the mattress sunk into it were anything to go by then he was sure there was memory foam on the bed. And he had to admit it was nice, knowing he wouldn't wake up to being shoved to the cramped floorspace of the truck. Yet, there was one thing missing. "Hey, Theo. Do you think Anakin's okay?" 

"What?" 

"Do you think he's lonely?" Liam asked. "He's..he's all alone in the truck, he must be lonely. We should, we should get him a Padme. Don't you think?" 

"I don't think teddys are sentient enough to feel lonely." 

"But, being lonely isn't nice." 

"I know, but like I said. Toys don't really get lon-" 

"Are  _you_ lonely?" Liam gasped. 

"Liam, you're lying on top of me. I'm pretty sure I couldn't be lonely right now if I wanted to be." 

"Were you lonely? With your sugar daddies." Liam bobbed up, balancing his chin on Theo's chest so he could squint through the dark at him. Theo met his gaze steadily, hand dropping from Liam's head. 

"We've talked about you calling them that." He said, the serious voice ruined by the small waver of a smile fighting its way onto Theo's face. 

"Until you prove that's not what they were it's what they are." 

"What?" Theo asked, brows pinching as he tried to make sense of the drunken slur that was Liam's words. Liam, bored of waiting, raised a finger, jabbing at Theo's cheek until it squished in like a dimple. 

"Were you lonely?" He repeated. 

"Sometimes." Theo said, yanking Liam's hand away from his face. 

"But not anymore?" Liam asked, threading their fingers together. Theo rolled his eyes even as the smile broke onto his face full force. 

"Not recently, no," Theo said softly. 

"but unrecently?"  

"Go to sleep Liam." Theo huffed, lips tipped in a smile even as he nudged his free hand at Liam's head as if trying to push it back down to the makeshift pillow that was his chest. Liam let himself relax back down. Fingers tracing patterns against tan skin. 

"Hey, Theo." 

"What?" Theo sighed, only sounding mildly exasperated. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass at Lacrosse when we get home." 

"...Alright, Pumpkin. You do that." 

"I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual i have no freaking clue when the next chapter'll be out :P


	41. The keychain effect

“Morning.” Liam blinked his eyes open at Theo's far too cheerful voice, a groan passing his lips the moment the light pouring through the window tried to blind him.

“Wha-” Liam bit off his words as bile crept up his throat. He forced himself to swallow it with a grimace.

“How's the hangover?” Theo asked. The smile that stretched across his face was brighter than the evil sun. Liam let out an unintelligible whine that he hoped conveyed just how close to death he was. “Perfect.”

“I'm dying.”

“Remember how you laughed at me when I threw up.”

“Theo ple-”

“Guns!” Theo bellowed, a pointless move as she was already shouldering her way into the room, a speaker clutched in her hands that started blaring music loud enough Liam was fairly sure his ears would bleed even without a hangover. “Eric.” Theo whistled. Eric followed in Guns' footsteps, only instead of music he held two pans.

“No-” Eric ignored his plead and crashed them together.

“Saraaa”

“Stop.” Liam begged. Sara ignored him strutting in with what had to be the most coffee smelling coffee to ever coffee and a plate of what Liam was fairly sure was just blue cheese, the smell immediately made Liam's stomach roll again.

“Please sto-”

“Moe-” Moe walked in calmly, turning the lid to a bottle of Dodo's rum and letting the smell permeate the air.

“How’s it feel pumpkin?! Let’s go for a run-” Theo hollered only to cut off as a livid looking Sammy stepped into the room, the noise stopped. Sara sipped her coffee nervously.

“You all trying to get grounded?”

“We were just-” Eric started.

“Torturing my house guest?” She scoffed. “I realized. Now you three-” she jabbed a finger between Moe, Eric and Guns. “-Take Dodo home i'm pretty sure he's still too drunk to drive. You-” A jab towards Sara. “-Go to work. And you-” She spun to Theo who's eyes widened like saucers, the manic grin falling off of his face. “-If you want to have a boyfriend by the end of the day I suggest you stop being an asshole and pick which one of my little shits you're spending the day with because Liam's not taking visitors right now.”

“You got told offff” Eric sung.

“Well Eric, looks like you'll be babysitting Theo since you're so eager to talk to him. Now come on out, out, out-” Sammy shooed them from the room like she was getting rid of some overly large pigeons.

Liam burrowed back into the bed, tugging the cover over his head and trying to control his breathing as he listened to the deafening hustle of the group preparing to leave. He was  _ positive  _ that they were all, minus Sammy, being louder than they needed to be. Either that or Moe had had a stroke in the night and could no longer remember how to walk through a room without tipping at least four things over.

Each crash or honking laugh left Liam’s already throbbing head feel worse and his stomach churn as if the noise was vibrating through him and sending his tummy spiraling like a washer on a spin cycle.

By the time Liam heard the front door click shut and the house turn blessedly silent as the rumble of a car took the chatting assholes away Liam had swallowed down a warm mouthful of vomit twice and feel a third wave running up his throat as Sammy’s footsteps echoed back down the hall towards his room.

“Hey.” Sammy whispered, peaking around the door. “I’m sorry about them, you ok-”

“I think I'm gonna-” Sammy was already moving over, small plastic bin in hand, dangling it under Liam's nose just in time for him to keel over. Before Liam knew it his hair was being yanked up into a quick ponytail to keep it away from his face, a glass of water seemed to magically appear on the bedside table the moment he stopped throwing up. A hand rubbed softly at his back, Sammy cooing soft encouragements like he was going through labor.

“You're like superwoman.” Liam said, spitting bile.

“Alright, you're okay.” Sammy hummed, leading Liam to flop back against the mattress and shifting the puke bin further away. He let out a groan as his head hit the pillow again, grimacing against the smell now permeating the room. Sammy pushed the few strands of hair that had escaped the speed ponytail away from his sweaty forehead, her hand felt like ice, soothing away the headache as black veins crept up her wrist. “Get some more sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast in a couple of hours.”

“No food.” Liam whined.

“Yes food. It will help.”

“Eating will kill me.” Liam said seriously. Sammy's lips twitched in a smile that she quickly bit down.

“Liam, Trust me. Dad taught me a lot, one of the things that will always stick with me is how to deal with a hangover. Now sleep.” Liam sighed, giving a small nod, he could argue against being murdered by food later, after a nap. “I'll get you a new bin.” Sammy said, grabbing his bin and making her way to the door.

“Sammy?” Liam called causing her to freeze at the door. “Please don't tell Theo I threw up.” He begged. Sammy’s eyes lit up, a laugh breaking past her lips.

“It's our secret.” She chuckled. “Get some sleep Choir Boy.”

“S'Pumpkin.” Liam mumbled, burrowing his sweaty face into a pillow that smelt like the soft tang of citrus.

*

“Eat the toast, Liam.”

“I can't.”

“Just a small bite.”

“Please don't make me do this.”

“It will make you feel better. Just nibble on it okay?”

“I feel better.” Liam lied.

“Then why won't you eat the toast?”

“Because just looking at it is making my stomach churn.” Liam admitted, glowering at the dry stack of toast Sammy had piled up.

“It will settle your stomach as long as you eat it slowly.” Sammy tried, Liam shook his head, feeling like a toddler, he worried it was only a matter of time before Sammy tried 'here comes the choo-choo train'.

“I feel fine if I don't move.” Liam croaked. The alpha let out a sigh, moving the plate of toast out of sight.

“Well, then why don't you sleep again until you  _ can  _ eat the toast.” Sammy offered. Liam shook his head only to regret it a moment later.

“Can't sleep anymore. It's boring.”

“Well how about a movie? You could bring the blankets to the lounge and-”

“Please don't make me move.”

“You're being pathetic.” Sammy said bluntly.

“You should've seen Theo.”

“If you don't want to eat, sleep or leave the room what  _ do  _ you want to do?” Sammy asked.

“Do you have farcry?”

“Sweetie, I don't even know what that is.” she snorted, eyes flickering around the room. “alright, eat-” Liam groaned. “-ONE bite of toast while I go and find something for us to do. I'm sure I have some board games around here.” Sammy shoved the toast back under his nose leaving no room for arguments.

Liam nibbled the edge of a slice, glaring daggers at Sammy's back as she left the room. The glare fell the second he was swallowing the first small bite and his stomach was giving a happy flutter of relief at being fed. By the time Sammy returned with a box in her arms he'd managed to scoff down a slice and a half of the toast and drink almost a full glass of water.

“Better?”

“No.” Liam lied, eyeing the toast again wishing he hadn't stopped for water. The water sloshed in his stomach in a way that made bile threaten to creep up his throat every few seconds but the toast, god, Liam was fairly sure she really was superwoman and it was magical toast or something because dry toast shouldn't taste so good.

“Alright.” Sammy said, emptying the box on the bed by Liam's knees and then crawling on to sit opposite him, legs crossed like they were having a gossip at a sleepover. “I always end up with the last scraps of the kid's arts and crafts from the full moon.” Liam peered at the mismatched pile of beads, material and what looked like googly eyes as she picked up one of the few intact packets. “So, how would you like to make some keychains?”

“Um-”

“Would you like the butterfly or the ladybird?”

“Butterfly, I guess?” Liam said. Sammy grinned, tossing him one packet of craft supplies and ripping open her own with her teeth. After a moment Liam ripped his own open seeing nothing better to do. At least he wouldn’t have to move much, and maybe he’d be able to give it to someone as a souvenir.

“So, What was your favorite ride at Disney World?” Sammy asked as they begun their projects.

Sammy, Like the rest of the pack, had an air about her that made it easy to feel like you fit. Even when the conversation would dwindle it didn't feel awkward, just..calm. She spoke quietly, voice like a melody doing it's best to sooth Liam's still throbbing head. It was safe to say Liam never though his first real hangover would be spent making different little arts and crafts projects with somebody's mother but he couldn't say it was a bad way to spend a few hours. His and Sammy's creations slowly filled the bedside tables as the pile of things between them dwindled.

“Are you looking forward to going home?” Sammy asked, biting her tongue as she sculpted a small play dough snowman methodically. Liam stilled as he went to stick another felt scale onto the fish he'd been working on.

“...Yeah.”

“That sounded believable.” Sammy snorted.

“I am.” Liam huffed. “It'll be great to see Mason and everyone.”

“But-”

“But..” Liam trailed off, giving a small shrug. “I’m just trying not to think about it.”

“You not one for homesickness?”

“Beacon Hills it’s...I guess I forgot what feeling safe felt like, it’ll be weird to go back to the whole-” He waved a hand to encompass ‘hell mouth that beacon hills had turned into’. “And it’s just gonna get harder. I mean, I'm meant to be all Alpha when I get back and I don't...I've always had Scott to fall back on. Me, Mason and Corey. We can handle a lot, we _ have _ handled a lot but we've always had them around, you know? We've always had a  _ real  _ alpha, a  _ true  _ alpha. I'm not....I'm not an Alpha. I don't know how to be one, I don't have the power to be one and now I’m gonna be the only thing protecting everyone and-”

“Liam,” Sammy said, stopping Liam’s rant with a soft voice. “Dodo was the Alpha for years while I learned how to take care of the pack, he's never had the powers a normal Alpha has, or the eye color, but he had the trust and respect of the pack and their best interests at heart. Your eye color and your powers don't define you, Liam.” Liam let out a small scoff of disagreement. Sammy's lips pulled into a tilted smile, her eyes glimmering empathetically, play dough wolf laying forgotten on the bed.

“Even Scott couldn't save everyone.” Liam whispered. “How am I meant to If I don't even have half his power?”

“From what I've heard your pack has been through a lot but that's not how it's meant to be. Werewolves aren't always on the front lines. We're not meant to be warriors that keep the balance between good and evil. We're human. A pack is a family. It's not a militia. Passing the torch to you, becoming an Alpha. It's not only about taking down the bad guys. An alpha isn't always the strongest or the fastest, we're not even always the smartest in the pack. Lord knows if we were I'd never have been able to step up.” She grinned, picking up the wolf again and turning her attention back to molding its hind legs. “An alpha is the glue that holds the family together. It's someone who will do what's best for the pack. It's someone for the others to lean on, someone to break up arguments. Doubting yourself is a good sign. No one is perfect, least of all Alpha's. Doubting you will be good enough, that you can keep everyone safe, That just proves that you understand the true role of an Alpha.”

“I ran away from my pack to take a holiday with someone they all hated.” Liam said. “That doesn't sound very Alpha.”

“If you had gotten a message when you were back on the east coast saying your pack needed help what would you have done?”

“I would have stolen the truck again and went to help them.”

“Again?” Sammy asked. Scooping two googly eyes from the bedspread.

“It was only for like an hour.”

“You're telling me about that later.” Sammy said. “But Liam, you're a child. You're allowed to be selfish, you're allowed to say 'I'm on holiday, go fuck yourself and your responsibility, I'm getting a tan with my boyfriend'.” Liam let out a small laugh. “-But you wouldn't. You wouldn't even consider it, would you?”

“Of course not, if my friends are in trouble then-”

“That feeling. The protectiveness, that willingness to put the pack before your personal gain is what it means to be an alpha. You don't need to be ready to face everything alone because you have your pack and they have you.”

“But any of my friends would do that.”

“And still Scott chose you. There's a reason for that. If you can’t trust in yourself then trust him. He wouldn’t leave if he didn’t think you could handle it. And you won’t be alone, your pack will be by your side. Fighting with you. And, if you need it, we will too. I know a half dozen members of my pack who’d happily come fight some evil for you.”

“You’d do that?”

“Believe it or not my kids don’t like a lot of people and they love both you and Theo. If you need someone we’ll be there. Don’t focus on the negatives, you can think about them when they happen. For now, enjoy it.” At least, he thought, he had something to look forward to about going home, he’d be able to see his family, his friends, his pack. He’d get to go back to School, which, though not exactly exciting meant he could get the grades to get out of Beacon Hills with everyone else once he graduated. College wasn’t running. It was just having his own life. Even Werewolves needed to pay bills. Unless he wanted to end up...well, like Theo.

Liam picked at a piece of string, twirling it around his fingers as he thought of Theo. If he was nervous about going home Theo should be a wreck. He was going back to nothing, well, almost nothing. He had Liam but otherwise he was alone.

The thought drew a bitter laugh out of his throat. Theo was giving up Sammy and everyone for him. The ‘heartless bastard’ giving up everything he’d ever wanted because of Liam and his ‘magic dick’. For someone so smart Theo sure was a dumbass.

“Take care of him.” Sammy said, as if she were reading Liam’s mind. “I know he’s done a lot of wrong but the boy I’ve met deserve a good life.”

“I know.” Liam said, uncurling the string, eyes running over the beads dotted around the sheets. “I am, I will.” He refused to look up, terrified Sammy would see the guilt in his eyes. The Lie. Because he wasn’t taking care of Theo, Theo was taking care of him. But, like Sammy said, he was a kid, he was allowed to be selfish.

Liam picked up a bead, sliding it onto the string.

He was allowed to be selfish, just this once.

*

Sammy left him once all of the craft supplies had been used in some way, scuttling off with an armful of tacky keychains, bracelets and playdough animals. No sooner than Liam had settled down for a nap in hopes of staving off the nausea that was making an annoying reappearance did he hear the clatter of footsteps and the slam of the front door as excited voices echoed through the halls. They were home.

It wasn't even a full minute later that the bedroom door was tossed open and Theo ducked into the room.

“How you feeling?”

“Surprised you care after you tried to kill me earlier.” Liam mumbled. Theo let out a soft huff of laughter. Dropping back to lean against the wall by the door.

“Oh, I don't.” He said casually. “But Sammy said if we didn't all apologize for being 'Giant Dicks'-” Theo said, with corresponding air quotes and a smirk on his face like he found the whole thing hilarious. “-Then she wouldn't let any of us back in the house. I'm the representative for that lot-” he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the living room where Liam could hear quiet voices. “-So, they say they're genuinely sorry and they shouldn't have tried to torture their guest. ”

“Okay..and from you?”

“Well, from my you should know I'm just doing this for the home cooked meal but-”

“That's a terrible start to an apology.

-”But!” Theo continued, ignoring Liam and ducking out of the room, he was back a moment later, marching toward the bed with a teddy clutched under his arm. “-I'm sorry. For being a giant dick. However funny it may have been.”

“I'm not even surprised that your apology ended worse than it started.”

“You gonna accept the apology or-”

“Did you bring me Anakin?”

“Wasn't going to risk you crying over him being lonely again.” Theo said balancing Anakin on the bedside table.

“I didn't cry.” Liam scoffed.

“You basically cried.” Theo said smugly. “So...I can see you had a fun day.” He hummed, scooping up the butterfly keychain with an arched brow.

“Me and Sammy hung out.” Liam muttered, snatching the keychain.

“With four-year-olds?” Theo scoffed, shoving Liam over and flopping down onto the bed next to him with no care to how much he was jostling it.

“Sammy's right. You're a giant dick.”

“Yeah well. You're the one dumb enough to date me.” Theo said. “Seriously, hows the hangover?”

“It was doing great until you caused an earthquake sitting down. So thanks for that.”

“You're welcome.” Theo grinned. “Foods almost ready, you gonna be able to eat?”

“Yeah, as long as it's not hot dogs...How long until it's ready?”

“Sammy said twenty minutes but Sara warned me that you should add at least ten minutes onto what Sammy says.” Theo said, Liam let out a small sigh of relief at the knowledge he wouldn't have to try and stand for a while.

“You wanna go sit with everyone or-The hell are you doing?” Theo asked as Liam shifted enough to drop his head onto Theo's chest, effectively headbutting him in the chin.

“Hand holding prevents nightmares. Cuddling cures hangovers.” Liam decided.

“Is that scientific fact?”

“Yes.”

“Really, okay, let me look it up-” Theo hummed, hand shifting for his pocket. Liam slapped it back down.

“Fine, it's a theory. My theory. But if it works I'll win like a biology Nobel prize or something so shut up and help my experiment or I won't share my prize money with you.”

“You're an idiot.” Theo scoffed, but he made no move to shove Liam away so he was going to count it as a win. The two laid silent, Theo’s fingers picking at the barely intact ponytail still clinging to life in Liam’s hair letting Liam relax against his chest. Liam could hear the others, out in the house chatting and laughing and knew Theo could too but it seemed they were both content to just lay there.

“I don’t know if I can date a guy with a top knot.” Theo said eventually, after long enough that his voice held a soft croak from disuse.

“Wasn’t my choice. Sammy did it.”

“You have Sammy do your nails too?”

“I threw up while you were out.” Liam admitted softly. He felt Theo's lips brushing against his forehead, curled in a smile. “You're meant to be sympathetic, Asshole.”

“If you really thought I'd be sympathetic you don't know me at all.” Liam let out a soft scoff, eyes rolling hard enough it made his head pound again.

“Boys! Dinner!” Sammy called.

“You hungry?”

“Starving.” Liam admitted. “Don’t know if I can move though.” Theo chuckled.

“You might wanna work it out quickly. I will definitely eat yours.”

“You wanna carry me to the table?”

“No.” Theo said.

“I helped you when you were hungover.”

“Yeah, Well, you’re a better person than me.” Theo said, pushing Liam back to his side of the bed. “Come on-” Theo hummed, slapping Liam’s thigh like he was a jockey getting his horse to go faster. “-I don’t remember what actual  _ cooking  _ tastes like. Let’s go.

*

Dinner was loud, even without the lure of Dodo and his alcohol it seemed everyone had enough energy to come of vaguely drunk. Moe and Guns commandeering a bowl of potatoes as they both tried to simultaneously dish themselves up some and knock the other persons spoon to stop them getting the first serving. Sara shot Eric the bird every time he looked away to talk to someone, only stopping to wink at Liam when she realized he'd caught him. Theo jumped between talking to Eric and Sammy and mocking Liam for his hangover. Sammy flickered between scolding almost everyone at the table, laughing at their antics and challenging Moe and Guns to butter knife sword fights for the ownership of the potatoes.

When they had polished off the small mountain of food Sammy had prepared they all moved to the living room tumbling into any seats they could find as the conversations continued louder than ever.

“I still want to hear about you stealing the truck.” Sammy said when Theo had caused a silence longer than two seconds by getting up to get a drink.

“You what?” Eric asked, spinning on Liam like a vulture.

“It's not a big deal.” Liam muttered.

“Not a big deal.” Theo scoffed, dropping back into his seat next to Liam and shoving a glass of water into his hands. “You left me in a rainstorm.” Theo said, sipping at his own glass. “I almost got hypothermia.”

“You were fine. Don't be so dramatic. Look it wasn't...I just...” The beady eyes of the group lingered on him. “I realized I liked you, I needed to talk to Mason but I didn't want you to hear so I-”

“Stole his truck?” Sara snorted.

“Did you have to push him out of it first?” Moe grinned.

“No, he went for a run so I-”

“Abandoned me with no explanation.” Theo hummed.

“You make it sound way more dramatic than it is. I was literally gone five minutes.”

“Over an hour.” Theo corrected.

“How did that conversation even go? Did you just call up your friend like 'Hey I wanna bone this guy you hate'?” The smile on Theo's face wavered.

“No...I...I said I have the gays.” Liam said tentatively, watching as Theo's brow furrowed.

“You what?”

“I said, or more yelled 'I have the gays' and then I hung up and then I called him again and drove off so I could talk without you hearing.”

“You...You have the gays?” Theo said slowly a grin breaking across his face.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you should give them back. I'm sure they're missed.” Eric said. Theo snorted out an unattractive laugh that had Liam grinning.

“Oh Choirboy.” Guns sighed. “You sweet little dumbass.”

“Do we have to call me Choir boy when Dodo isn't here?” Liam asked. “It's not-”

“Nope.” Sara said. “Gonna stop you there. Refuting nicknames doesn't work. It'll just make us use them more.”

“It's true.” Eric said. “I was Elmo for five years when I was younger.”

“My names not even Moe.”

“Wait what?” Liam asked.

“I would kill someone if they stole my car.” Guns hummed, ignoring Moe's quiet confession.

“See, I don't get that.” Eric said. “personally. I'd kill for someone to steal your car and drive it into a river.”

“What's wrong with my car?”

“Have you seen it?”

“My cars beautiful.”

“Babe, it's neon.” Sara said.

“It's not that pi-”

“Sweetie, it looks like you're riding a flamingo.” Sammy said softly. Liam jumped as Theo let out an ungodly snort of laughter.

“Oh, you think that's funny?” Guns hissed. “Come on then, you think my cars shit, prove it. Let's see if you're stupid truck can beat my-”

“Flamingo.” Moe interjected. Theo threw his head back, hitting it hard against the back of the couch, not that he seemed to notice body shaking as he cackled in laughter.

“Fuck off! Come on budget Captain America. Downstairs, I and you drag race. Right now!” Guns demanded.

“No.” Sammy sighed. It didn't matter. Not when Theo was laughing so hard Liam doubted he'd even be able to roll off of the couch let alone walk downstairs and drive a car.

*

Luckily, the night rolled to an end without any drag races, unless you counted Sara and Eric ripping into each other with petty sibling insults. By the time Sara and Guns were hauling themselves back to the flamingo to drive home, it was 3 am and Liam and Moe were left sprawled across the couch watching Eric, Sammy and Theo playing increasingly foul-mouthed games of blackjack.

Liam drank in the sight of Theo, content and happy like a drug. Eyes roaming over him a small smile tilting on his lips. By the time he and Theo were tumbling into the bed, limbs lose with sleep as the clock ticked past 4 am Liam knew he'd do anything to keep that dumb fucking soft look on Theo for a little while longer.

“Hey.” Liam whispered. Slinking over to Theo's side of the bed. “You know we're going back tomorrow.” Theo hummed out a small yes in reply. “Lets not.”

“You change your mind about Canada?”

“I was thinking we could stay another day. Head up to the cave.”

“The cave?”

“Casa del cool.”

“Why?”

“For fun?” Liam said slowly. “We could like swim and stuff. Do you not want to?”

“You having second thoughts about going home?”

“No.” Liam said honestly. “I just..it'd be cool to spend a day just us. Here.”  _ where you don't have to worry about _

“Alright.” Theo hummed, stretching out like a cat, eyes fluttering closed.

“I'm bringing a picnic.”

“I changed my mind.”

“No take backs budget Captain Amer-oof.” Liam spluttered as a pillow smacked against his face, effectively shutting him up. At least for a moment. “We can make out in the lake. I think we owe it to it.”

“That sounds unsanitary. That waters probably filthy.”

“Unsanitary? Dude you grew up in a sewer.” Liam wasn’t surprised when the pillow hit him again.

“Go the fuck to sleep. It's 4 am.” 

“Fine...Night Anakin.”

“If he says goodnight back I'm ripping his furry little-possessed head off.” Theo said.

“I'd help you.” Liam promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically the first half of this chapter so sorry about that but the second half has been kicking my butt so I figured i could give you this.  
> Coming soon - Casa Del cool


	42. Drip drip drop

“Remember, if we see a bear. Run, don't fight it.”

“If I see a bear I'm going to throw it at you.” Liam said.

“Hey, this was your idea.”

“I didn't realize we'd be walking through a monsoon” Liam grumbled, feet skidding across the muddy ground almost toppling him over if it weren't for him being able to grab onto a tree trunk like a koala.

“It's not that bad.” Theo said, Liam gaped at him wordlessly, watching as he tipped his face up towards the sky raindrops pelting down on his face a veritable waterfall dripping from the back of his hair. Liam shoved his own wet hair out of his eyes, wishing he hadn't given Sammy her scrunchie back so he could actually see where he was going without the rain enlisting his hair to blind him.

“It's bad.” Liam said, shoving away from his tree and continuing on the treacherous path towards casa del cool. “I'm soaking.”

“It’s just a bit of rain.”

“I’m from California. Rain and I go together like-”

“You and common sense?”

“Hey!” Liam huffed.

“You’re not a witch, you won’t melt.”

“Do they?”

“What?” Theo asked, Liam scurried forwards, slopping through the mud to walk next to Theo.

“Melt.”

“I repeat. What?”

“Witches. Do they melt in water?” Liam clarified. “Or is that like another miss translation sort of thing like with werewolves and the argents. Is there a Chris Aqua out there going round hunting witches.”

“The Wizard of Oz isn’t supernatural law Liam.”

“I’m not saying it is.” Liam huffed. “I’m just wondering if there’s any truth to it.”

“I don’t know, tell you what, next time you come across a witch challenge her to a water fight and see how she reacts.”

Liam rolled his eyes at Theo’s less than helpful answer, turning back to the trees as he found himself wondering whether Theo had ever had a proper water fight and then trying to figure out whether it was on Theo’s real boy list yet or not.

“Tag.” Theo said, hand hitting hard enough against Liam’s arm to leave it throbbing in pain before he was taking off, sliding through the mud like frozone.

“wha-DAMMIT COME BACK!” Liam hissed sprinting, or as best as he could through the torrential rain and bog-like mud, after Theo. “Cheater!”

*

By the time the two finally reached casa del cool Liam was fairly sure they were more mud than human but couldn’t bring himself to care, especially not after having seen Theo do a few truly spectacular diving trips through the muddy forest. He spotted a nice boulder in the surprisingly warm overhang and was more than happy to curl onto it and dry out for the next hour or so. Theo, it seemed, had a different idea.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam asked, watching as Theo abandoned their bag of food and started unbuckling his jeans. Theo paused for a moment, eyes flickering to Liam.

“...Going swimming?” The said slowly.

“It's raining.”

“Uh oh, I might get wet.” Theo said dryly, tugging at his jeans.

“Really, you want to swim in the rain?”

“I mean, we came here to swim right?”

“Well yeah but-”

“Besides, I'm pretty sure you promised me and the lake a makeout session.”

“Pretty sure you need to be at the end of a big fight to kiss in the rain. Makes it more dramatic.” Liam said. Theo nodded slowly, stalking closer as his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Is that a fact?” he drawled. Hands sliding around Liam’s sides oh so casually.

“It’s like the rule of rain kisses.” Liam breathed, leaning in.

“Well, I don’t mind breaking the rules if you don’t.” Theo hummed lips brushing Liam’s softly.

“Stop trying to seduce me into swimming. You’re not a siren.” Liam grinned.

“I’d be a good one wouldn’t I?”

“Not good enough.” Liam said, nudging Theo away. “Let’s eat, the rain might’ve stopped by the time we’re done.”

“And then swimming?” Theo asked suspiciously. Liam gave a small nod, ducking in to press a quick kiss to Theo’s lips.

“And lots of making out.” Liam promised.

“We could skip the food _and_ the swimming if you wanted.” Theo said. Even as he moved towards their small bag of supplies. “Uh, Liam.”

“Yeah?”

“Some of the food has been uh..moistened by the rain.” Theo said scooping a mushy sandwich out of the bag.

“But everything was wrapped.” Liam said, eyeing the pile of wet bread in Theo's hand in disgust.

“Not very well apparently.” Theo hummed.

“So what survived?”

“Well, we've got oranges.” Theo picked up an orange, peel tacky with wet crumbs of food.

“And?”

“That's it.” Theo said, upending the bag of soggy food.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You think the hermits stashed some food around here?”

“I doubt it They come once a month, stashing food just sounds like a way to get food poisoning.” Theo said slowly. “

“We can’t get food poisoning, we’re werewolves.”

“Still, I’m not a fan of eating moldy food just because I can. Are you?”

“There’s gotta be something.”

“There won’t be anything.”

“I’ll call them.” Liam decided. There had to be something, he wouldn’t put it past Eric to bury a packet of cookies like a squirrel.

*

“Guns says there's a disposable barbeque in one of the teepees.” Liam offered, moving the phone from his ear as Theo poked a stick at their ruined picnic. One day, Liam thought, one day he was going to succeed in having a goddamn picnic with his boyfriend.

“I know Liam, I can hear her.” Theo snorted. “A barbecue won’t help.”

“It’s better than nothing.”

“Right so...what are we meant to put on the barbeque?” Theo asked.

“Uh-”

“You're predators aren't you? Hunt.” Guns scoffed.

“There is no way in hell I'm skinning and eating a deer.” Liam said quickly. “I'm not Malia.”

“I sincerely doubt she stopped to skin them.” Theo said. “We can just hang out for a couple hours then head-”

“No.” Liam said quickly. “No, dude, we walked all the way out here in that monsoon we're not marching back after a 'couple hours' that stupid.”

“Liam, we have no food.”

“Yeah well, it takes like a month to starve and we have plenty of water so we'll be fine.” Liam said, gesturing to the still pouring rain and the crashing waterfall.

“Maybe it'll take you thirty days to starve but i've got used to regular meals. We have about four hours before I eat you.”

“Well, then you go out and catch a deer!”

“No.” Theo hissed, as if the idea were disgusting.

“Dude, come on.”

“Dude, No.” Theo said mockingly.

“Why not?”

“Do you not remember watching Bambi as a kid?”

“You won't kill a deer because of Bambi?” Liam asked.

“I won't kill a deer because it's gross. You do it.”

“I'm not killing a deer. What if my eyes change color?”

“Your eyes won't change color because you kill an animal.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I'm not an idiot? Besides, you ate a fly, your eyes didn't turn blue.”

“Well, all flies are evil.” Liam said.

“Oh yeah, because that makes sense.” Theo scoffed.

“GUYS!” Liam jumped as Sara’s voice ripped through the phone line. “Shut up. I'll bring you some damn burgers.The rain’s meant to stop soon so I’ll come then, if it doesn’t I’ll just send Guns.”

“Hey!” Guns protested.

“Hey.” Sara said calmly. Like she was just being greeted. “You think you can survive a couple hours without turning into cannibals?”

“We can try.” Theo said.

“Good enough, well I’ll be there as soon as I can.So just wait for the cavalry.” Sara hummed, the line went dead before Liam could even start to open his mouth

“Well...I guess now all we can do is wait.” Liam said, turning back to Theo only to find a pile of his clothes as Theo, clad only in swim trunks bounded past him and jumped into the water like he was trying out for the Olympic long jump. “It’s still raining.” Liam said as Theo swam out from the casa into the open water, the surface in constant ripples as raindrops speckled down onto it.

“I still don’t care.” Theo said. “You coming in or not?”

“Yeah..alright.” Liam sighed, shucking off his wet shirt and fighting his way down to his trunks before he followed Theo’s led and leapt into the water.

He had to admit, as he swam out of the cover it wasn’t actually bad swimming in the rain. Kind of peaceful, the running water deafening out every sound around them and the droplets of rain lost their chill once he was almost submerged already.

Liam didn’t have long to admire the rain, or the patterns it created on the surface of the lake before Theo was in front of him, lips capturing his.

They kissed until the rain stopped and they’d swallowed far too much lake water from accidentally bobbing under when the current took them to where their toes couldn’t reach the floor. Then they fought their way back into the cave. Stomachs rumbling and eyes wandering over the clearing as the light begun to crack through the dark clouds drenching the clearing in the kind of glow Liam was sure you should only be able to find in Narnia. It was undoubtedly beautiful, with translucent raindrops clinging to browning leaves and fracturing the light leaving a glow across everything.

Liam looked to his pants, tossed in the corner of the cave near Theo’s and wondered if it was time. He could go and grab them. He and Theo could talk and hopefully, by the time that Sar was there everything would have been straightened out. Liam sat up, intent on doing just that only to be stopped as he looked to Theo, stretched out against the dark stone eyes, shining as they looked over the clearing, a smile curling at his lips that looked so soft Liam couldn’t bring himself to break the moment of peace. Instead he flopped back down, resting his head on Theo’s stomach and listened to the rumbles as he ‘died of hunger’.

*

“I bring SUSTENANCE!” Sara yelled to announce her arrival. Liam watched her hopping over the stepping stones a carrier bag held over her head like Tarzan holding up Sabor after their fight. Which, really, didn’t exactly look coo to begin with, but when her foot slipped on the algae on one of the stones and almost sent her tumbling backward into the water with a scream it lost any semblance of cool it could have had. Sara hopped the last few steps cautiously, bag clutched to her chest.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked as she hopped the last step into the cave.

“Is the food okay?” Theo inquired.

“I’m fine.” Sara said, swooping further into the cave and beginning to unload the bag. “I got Marshmallows, chocolate-”

“That sounds terrible barbeque food.” Theo said.

“-Burgers, buns, sausages and then some potato salad because it was reduced.”

“You’re amazing.” Liam said sincerely. “Thank you for this.”

“It’s cool. Mom’s been bitching at me to come find scrabble for like two weeks.”

“Scrabble?”

“She’s got book club on Monday.” Sara said. “So you good? Anything else you need?”

“You got a lighter?” Theo asked.

“No, but Moe said he left one around camp. Come on, I’ll help you look if you help me find scrabble” Sara said, shoving the now empty bag in her pocket.

*

The lighter was the easiest thing to find, more so because there seemed to be fifty scattered throughout the few teepees like Moe was single-handedly trying to fund all the mini pyromaniacs the Hermit Pack drew in.

The disposable barbeque was also easy, tucked beneath one of the small fold-away tables in the corner of the main structure. The scrabble, however, was more difficult to find, hidden under the logs in the wood store as if someone had put it there hoping it would be picked up and thrown on the fire with the logs around it.

The three hauled it, the barbeque, five lighters and a couple of armfuls of logs back to the cave, along with a rope Theo had decided they needed for no discernable reason before Sara was leaving with quick hugs and much more grace than she’d arrived with.

The two boys hunkered down by the small barbeque, fighting to light it for an embarrassingly long time before they were finally settling back to wait for the fire on the coals to burn down enough for the food to go on. At least, Liam was, Theo just moved away, grabbing his rope and making his way out of the cave.

*

“This seems like a terrible idea.” Liam said, watching as Theo tied the rope around a branch overhanging the cliff face. He’d thought about leaving it, but when he’d heard the scratching of shoes against stone and peeked out to see Theo trying to scale the cliff like he’d done the last time they’d been in Idaho curiosity had gotten the best of him and he’d forced himself to clamour up the wall behind Theo until they were sat on the muddy ground overlooking the pool and Theo was racing off once again to the tree.

“It'll be fun.” Theo promised.

“Until the rope breaks.” Liam said.

“The rope won't break.” Theo scoffed

“Dude, seriously, you need a thicker rope.” Liam said.

“Liam, the ropes fine.” Theo said, tightening the knot roughly. “You jumped off an actual cliff, going on a rope swing into water shouldn’t freak out you.”

“Okay one, I didn’t jump, you pushed me and Two, I’m not freaking out, I’m just pointing out that that rope won’t hold you if you try and swing on it. This is meant to be like, a fun day, not ‘oh god Theo’s dying because he wouldn’t listen to logic’.”

“So you don’t want a go?”

“God no. I’d rather jump.” Liam said. “At least I can control that a bit.”

“Well, go on then.”

“I said I’d rather, not that I’m going to.”

“How else are you going to get down?”

“I’ll climb.”

“Really? You want to climb down the slippery wall above sharp rocks rather than jump into the nice safe water and you wonder why I don’t trust your ‘logic’.”

“Have a go.”

“No.”

“I’m pretty sure rope swing is on my list.”

“It’s not.”

“Well, it should be.” Theo said. “Come on.” He waggled the rope at Liam.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Just trust me.”

“It’s the rope I don’t trust.” Liam said, even as he snatched the rope from Theo’s hand. “So I just..Swing?”

“That is the idea of rope swings.” Theo said. “Remember to let go.”

“Right.” Liam said, inching closer to the edge. It wasn’t that far really, not after the cliff, or the skywalk, just a little baby drop. More like the well Garrett had left him in. The one he almost died in and-”

“You need me to push you?”

“Fuck off.” Liam huffed, chewing his lip. “If the rope breaks I’ll kick your ass.”

“Lucky it won’t break then.” Theo said. Liam gave the rope a harsh tug, it stayed steady.

“Okay.” Liam said, creeping closer to the edge. “Okay.”

“Seriously jump or I’ll pu-” Liam leaped before Theo could finish his sentence, fully aware that Theo wouldn’t warn him a third time.

The in whistled in his ears as he span screaming off of the cliff, unbreaking rope clutched in white-knuckled grip as he turned in neat little loops like when you tangled a swing at the park before letting it uncurl with you on it.

“Let go!” Theo called. Liam did, reluctantly. A moment later he was meeting the water, plummeting under it with an almighty splash adrenaline pumping as he quickly swam back up, head breaking the surface to hear Theo laughing.

“Told you it wouldn’t break.” Theo called.

“That was awesome!” Liam cheered. Theo leaned out over the cliff, grabbing the still swinging rope and jumping off with no preamble. Liam watched him swing in a spiraling arch like Liam had and then let go. Liam dove out of the way before he could be hit with a flying mass of Theo.

Theo’s head popped back up out of the water quickly, eyes appearing over the ripples like a hippo.

“Race you to the top.” Liam declared, splashing his way towards the shore.

It was easy to get lost in the adrenaline of the dumb little rope swing, easier still to ignore the ominous sounding creaks each time they swung when the air would be filled with shouting and laughter. They spent what felt like forever climbing up the cliff just to jump right back down, trying to out-do the others flip off of the rope into the water.

Liam leant against the tree, panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath. Eyes on Theo as he wound the rope around his arm again. His stomach rumbled unhappily.

“We should cook after this. The barbeque will be ready now.”

“You gonna claim starvation when you can’t copy my quadruple flip?” Theo asked.Liam snorted, leaning heavier against the tree.

“Dude, if you can pull that off I’ll give you my PlayStation.”

“I did a triple flip.”

“Barely.” Liam said. “And it’s a whole other rotation, you’re screwed.” Theo paused, eyeing the rope swing and the water curiously before he gave a small nod and took a few steps back.

“Screw that. I can’t hook up a console in the truck. How about if I can do it you have to feed me while I drive.”

“You still haven’t given up on that?”

“I fed you, and told you about my nightmares, it’s about time you pay up pumpkin.”

“Tell you what, if you do this I’ll blow you while you drive.” Liam offered.

“What?” Theo croaked.

“You heard.” Liam said seriously. Theo’s eyes flickered down to his lips, cheeks dusting pink before he was shaking his head out like a wet dog and turning back to the cliff.

“So you can’t drive faster than ten miles an hour but you’re happy to break the law with sex while driving?” Theo mocked.

“Just jump, dickhead.” Liam said, kicking out to hit Theo’s leg and so Theo did, springing forwards and dying out into the abyss. The tree behind Liam gave a hearty crunch before giving way, splinters spraying out as the branch the rope was attached to shattered. Theo let out a truly hilarious scream before he plummeted into the water with zero flips, let alone four. Liam head a dull thunk as the branch slapped into Theo as he broke the surface.

“Mother fuc-” Theo hissed, flailing in the water as Liam blinked on in shock, eyes moving from the tree, to the branch floating in the water and Theo, with a stream of blood dripping from his forehead as he swore. He knocked a fist back against the tree curiously and heard the hollow ring.

“I’m not that heavy.” Theo grumbled.

“The tree’s dead. Dumbass.”

“You didn’t think to check that earlier?”

“You didn’t think to check before you tied a rope to it?” Liam asked.

“I want a redo.”

“Fuck that, I want food.” Liam decided, leaping off of the cliff.

*

“Technically I was right.” Theo said tugging a shirt over his damp skin. “The _rope_ didn’t break.” He finished, dropping down by the edge of the water and scooping up a handful to try and clean the blood off of his forehead.

“Oh yeah, bet you’re feeling really smart right now.” Liam snorted dropping a burger on the thankfully still hot grill.

“I’m feeling concussed right now.” Theo grumbled. Liam was fairly sure it wasn’t meant to make him smile but it did. Still, he quickly went about throwing the rest of the food on, each hitting the metal with a satisfying sizzle, before he was wiping his hands on his pants and moving over to Theo.

“Let me see.” Liam insisted, grabbing Theo’s head and swerving it up so he could see the angry looking gash. “It’s healing.” He said, watching the skin as it already worked on knitting itself together.

“Thanks for that Captain Obvious.” Theo said.

“Stop being bitter you lost.” Liam snorted, leeching Theo’s pain. He watched as Theo’s shoulders drooped instantly, his eyes focusing on the black veins like they had back in New York with the same confused wonder.

“Not bitter.” Theo mumbled, tearing his eyes away with what looked like a great effort. “How long till the foods ready?”

“Like twenty minutes, probably.” Liam guessed. “You wanna get the fire started while I cook.”

“Sure, why not embarrass myself some more today.” Theo said morosely. Liam snorted a laugh as Theo took off towards their pile of logs.

The fire, it turned out was easier to light than the crappy barbeque, still, with the crappy bic lighters they had handy by the time Theo had it built and lit the burgers were done so the two reeled back. Shoveling their faces with food and enjoying the heat of the fire as it weaned out the last drops of damp from their clothes.

By the time night had officially fallen and the fire and the moon were the only sources of light they’d broken from the real food into the bags of marshmallows and chocolate. Filling themselves with sugary goodness as Liam tried to ignore the churning in his gut that only got worse with every appearing star that said he was running out of time to have the conversation he’d rather not have but knew he had to.

“You know I never liked smores.” Theo said, taking his flaming marshmallow from the fire and blowing it out. “But I’d kill you if it meant I got a perfectly roasted marshmallow.” He bit the treat off of the stick enthusiastically, spearing another and hanging it over the fire before he could even finish chewing.

“You’re so weird.” Liam said sincerely. “Smores are amazing.”

“Too much effort, too messy.” Theo said. Twirling his marshmallow slowly, browning it perfectly by the flame. Liam looked down to his own chocolatey fingers and couldn’t help but agree they were fairly messy. He started cleaning his fingers, licking at them like a cat and watching Theo as he picked his way through the bag of marshmallows with his lips turned in a soft smile, shoulders relaxed and hair hanging loose and windswept over his head. He looked content, happy.

The thought left his stomach squirming, his fingers crept down to his pocket, pulling out one of the hungover craft projects and clenching it in his fist as he tried to talk himself out of it.

But he knew he couldn’t. Had known it since Sammy had told him to take care of Theo and Liam had known he wouldn’t be able to.

“I uh...I have something for you.” Liam croaked, licking his lips as his heart jackhammered and his mind screamed at him to shut the hell up. Theo paused mid-chew, eyes flickering from Liam to around the cave, scrutinizing every inch and eyeing the now smoldering barbeque as if a demon were about to burst from the ashes. After a moment he swallowed, resting his stick down by the fire.

“Okay.” Theo said slowly, row drawn in confusion. Liam wondered how many gifts Theo had received in his life. Probably fairly few if his reaction was anything to go by.

“Here.” Liam said, shoving the bracelet into Theo's hand. The confusion was wiped from his face the moment he spotted it, a smile lifting his features. “It's uh...Got your name on it.”

“My name isn't Theodork.” Theo said, still grinning. “and this E is a scratched up C.”

“Yeah well, there were limited beads left.” Liam said. “You like it?”

“It's about time you got me a friendship bracelet.” Theo said, poking at the modified C with a grin. Liam swallowed, shifting in place.

“It's uh...It's a bit more than a friendship bracelet.”

“I don't think boyfriend bracelets are a thing.”

“No it's... I mean..okay so...it's like..and i... it's-” Liam stuttered, watching Theo's eyebrows as they slowly furrowed at his inept attempt at speech.

“If you're proposing you could have at least got me a ring, I mean, I know it's engraved but this is cheap even for you.”

“What? No. I'm not, I wouldn't I mean, maybe one day but...would you say yes?”

“...It was a joke, Pumpkin.”

“Oh yeah, no, I know. Of course I know, that'd be weird.” Theo's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. “I think you should stay here!” Liam blurted

“Just because I made one friend peeing doesn't mean I'll follow you. if you need to pee go take a piss.”

“I don't need to pee. I just, I mean- You shouldn't come back to Beacon Hills.” The words were rushed out in a hissing breath that Liam was surprised Theo could even understand. He knew he did however from the way Theo's smile changed. It didn't fall, just changed, soft lines morphing into points and jagged edges. His eyes locked onto the bracelet, burning with hatred like he could set it alight with sheer force of will. His finger tapped against the little modified C, once, twice.

“That so?” He said, voice an endless abyss that echoed in Liam's ears and left his skin crawling from the pain so badly hidden in practically dripped from Theo's lips.

“Asking you to stay, it was a selfish dick move and I'm not a selfish dick, at least, I don't want to be. That's your job.” The bracelet hit the cave floor with a soft click that sounded too loud.

“Keep salting the wound.” Theo snorted, pushing himself up and moving away.

“Theo.” Liam said, inching after him.

“It's fine.” Theo said bitterly. “Actually. No. It's not.” He finished. “You _asked_ me to stay. Did you think I'd just ditch you across the country and wanted a free ride home?”

“Wait, no okay. It's not...Theo, that's...I want you in beacon hills.”

“Then why do you keep trying to get rid of me.” Theo growled, spinning back to face Liam, chest heaving.

“I don't!” Liam said, Theo snorted, low and spiteful. Liam moved closer. “Theo that's not what I'm doing. I just... You're good at being selfish-”

“Really-” Theo said.

“Just shut up a minute will you?” Liam snapped. Theo rolled his eyes stiffly but let his mouth click shut, raising an eyebrow in a way that told Liam he had about thirty seconds to dig himself out of the grave he'd made himself or Theo was going to walk off and leave him buried alive in his own word vomit. “You're good at being selfish, you protect yourself before others-” Theo's face twisted, body following its lead as he moved to turn, Liam dove forwards grabbing his arm before he could, he ignored the growl rising in Theo's chest and pushed on. “-And that's a good thing! I get it, you had to. You grew up...If you didn't protect you then no one would. You learned to do what was best for you and so I know that you know that this, Idaho, is what's best for you. I don't want you to be self-sacrificing. And here you'll have everything you wanted. You'll be happy.”

“I'm happy with you.” Liam really wasn't sure how Theo managed to make it sound like an insult. His fingers tightened on Theo's arm as he felt him shifting, his heart beating in his throat terrified that The would pull away. It couldn't end like Vegas, if Theo got away now then Liam knew he wouldn't come back again.

“Theo, my pack will never forget what you did.” Liam said honestly. “Maybe you'll be an ally, or a friend but you'll _never_ be pack.” the fact that Theo didn't seem as hurt by that statement as Liam telling him to say didn't help the bile creeping up Liam's throat. “But here Theo they don't care what you did. Here you don't care what you did.”

“That's not-”

“You're you here. You play freaking dance dance revolution and _laugh_. You know I think I saw you laugh _once_ in beacon hills. Here you don't have who you were hanging over your head, or people who remember who that was waiting to see if you'll turn back into that person.”

“Hard to laugh when things are always trying to kill you.”

“Theo you didn't sleep because we were in the same motel as Derek and Stiles. You wouldn't even let Derek sit behind you and I get it I know what it's like to be constantly afraid, to see everyone as a threat or know that they could be a threat and I can't...you can't make yourself live like that because of me. Not when you have people here who care about you, who you feel safe around.”

“Your pack wouldn't hurt me.” Theo said stiffly, like he was trying to convince himself of that.

“I know that.” Liam said. “But some part of you doesn't trust that and that's...I get it. I get that we...That after...We're the reason you have half of your nightmares. I'm the reason you have your nightmares and you can't give everything up for me. I'm not worth your happiness.”

“So what? You're breaking up with me to make me happy?” Theo scoffed. “You know that actually sounds right for your particular brand of stupid.”

“No. Dude. No.” Liam flailed. “I' not breaking up with you! That's like, the opposite of what I'm doing? Well not the opposite but like, I'm...I want to be with you.”

“So you order me to live thousands of miles away. That makes perfect sense.”

“You know there are these things called phones? I was thinking we just do the long distance thing. At least for a while, and we have the truck so-”

“How'd that work out with you and Hayden?” Theo said darkly, Liam shrugged off the intended jab.

“Hayden and I didn't try long distance. She needed a clean break from the supernatural. She needed normal and I'm... I gave up on normal the moment I traveled to Mexico to help my really _weird_ friends. Normal will never be something that we can have but we've got two weird packs and enough issues to make Darth Vader look normal.” Theo's lips twitched in a soft snort Theo didn't intend to let out. Liam's lips curled into at the soft sound. “Me and Hayden, it was all about the past. It was both of us clinging to a normal we couldn't have anymore. Not when I always had one foot in the door and she had one foot out. When we were together we could pretend we were still the kids who broke each other noses. It felt normal, human. With you, with you it's the present, you know, it's just driving with no idea where we're going and figuring it all out. It's knowing that we'll never be normal but that's okay because normal isn't what we need anymore. It's not who we are. I loved Hayden but when she left it made sense for us to break up. This...You leaving, us breaking up because of it would be the dumbest thing because I-” love you. “-It doesn't make sense. We _just_ got together. This isn't how we end. Not yet.” _Hopefully not ever._

“Then let me be around.” Theo breathed and Liam wanted to. He wanted to rewind, to go back to just after he gave Theo the stupid bracelet, to smile and say 'Yes it's a friendship bracelet. Enjoy it Dorko.' And then move on, have Theo come home.

But Theo's home wasn't Beacon Hills, it hadn't been for a long time and he'd finally found a new one, maybe Theo couldn't see it but Liam could.

“Tell me you'll be as comfortable in beacon hills as you are here.” Liam said. Theo could lie, he was proficient enough at it to pull it off, his throat worked, Adam's apple bobbing and eyes begging Liam to just shut up and let him have it.

“Liam-” Theo started.

“No seriously, tell me that you'll feel as safe here.That you won't almost kill yourself drinking coffee so you don't have to sleep near my pack. That you could laugh and be happy and go to laser tag and kiss me-”

“You know I can't.” Theo growled. “I'm not...They're a threat to me Liam, as long as they have that sword I'd be an idiot to be completely comfortable-”

“Then you should know I can't just drag you back somewhere you won't be happy. I won't force you to-”

“You're not forcing me!” Theo screamed.

“But it _is_ because of me. Right? I mean, without me you wouldn't even think about going back, would you? Because you're more comfortable here than you could ever be in Beacon Hills, even now people kinda don't mind you-”

“I've been uncomfortable most of my life.” Theo grumbled.

“That's why you should stay.” Liam insisted. “I don't want you to be lonely. I don't want you to give up your chance at having people that really care about you for just me.” Theo's eyes rolled so hard Liam worried they might tumble from his head and roll into the water. “If we're going to work I can't be all you have. Just like you can't be all I have. That's not how, like, healthy relationships work.”

“Wise words for someone who thinks pancakes are a fruit.” Theo said dryly.

“I don't think pancakes are a fruit, you dickhead. They just have fruit in them okay.”

“Not all of them.” Theo said. “Most of them don't actu-”

“We're not arguing about Pancakes again. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here.”

“You're right.” Theo said, pulling his arm from Liam's grip. “I'd be happier here, but what about you?”

“What?”

“If I stay, Live it up in Idaho. Away from danger, away from hunters and the freaking Hellmouth that is Beacon Hills. Then what about you? What do you do? You'll still be in that town, still fighting everything that comes through it. Still pushing yourself until your so depressed you're ready to jump into a car with someone you don't even like just to get away? If the towns bad for me it's bad for you too.”

“Yeah. It is.” Liam said bluntly, he couldn't lie. Theo would hear it, and even if he could what would the point be? it’s a truth they both know. “But I have people there who care about me. I don't have a literal death experience there. And in a couple of years, I’ll be leaving it to go to college. I’ll get out, soon, but you, you can get out now and you should. I’m not saying never come to Beacon Hills, because dude, you better visit but..you shouldn’t live there. Not when you can leave now and live a normal life.”

“I thought we weren’t normal.”

“You’d be living with a pack of weirdo hermit werewolves. Normal is selective in this sense.” Liam said. Theo snorted. “Dude, they were gonna paint your room. You shouldn’t turn this down. Beacon Hills is like a black hole, it sucks away all the light and traps you. I don’t want you to be stuck there.”

“So you’d prefer to be stuck there without me?”

“Theo this isn’t me breaking up with you.” He insisted, Theo still didn't look convinced. Liam wondered when and how he’d managed to get so far under Theo’s skin that the once selfish chimera would give up everything just to be with him. “I don’t plan on breaking up with you and this, me telling you to go it’s me giving us as much chance as working as I can. It’s me making sure I can even look at you without wanting to puke with guilt for making you unhappy.”

“No one’s given a shit if I’m unhappy before.”

“Well, I do.” Liam said. “Sorry but I give many shits about you.”

“Yeah, enough to send me away.” Theo scoffed. “How sweet.”

“I don’t want you to stay, but you need to because you’ll be happier and I need you to be happier because-” Liam broke off. Mouth going dry as his heart skipped, he was going to have to say it. If he wanted Theo to believe him, to believe that Liam wasn’t just trying to abandon him he needed to stop skirting around the truth. Theo’s eyes searched his, almost knowing.

“Because?” Theo prompted.

“Because I love you.” Liam said deliberately, trying to ignore the too fast beating of his heart and the way the words sounded just the wrong side of too breathy and the way his fingers were shaking as the curled into Theo’s top, terrified he’d run.

“I know.” Theo said softly.

“Did you just-” Liam gaped, heart stopping for a beat before it picked up again, anger bubbling through him as he realized what Theo had done to what was meant to be an earth-shattering revelation. He uncurled his hands from Theo’s top and shoved him, hard. “Don't Han Solo me you fucking asshole.” Theo’s brow pinched for a second before realization hit and his head dropped back in a full-bodied laugh. “It’s not funny, I’m serious!”

“No no Liam-” Theo cackled. “I didn’t, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to Han Solo you it’s just...I already knew.”

“How the hell would you know?” Liam hissed. He was..well maybe he wasn’t good at hiding his emotions but he had been good at not saying it.

“I heard you tell me, you moron.” Theo said, smiling the same smile he had in Disney World after he realized just how stupid Liam was.

“What-”

“In the truck. After we got Anakin.” he drawled.

“Oh my god.” Liam breathed.

“You were pretty loud about it at the end.”

“This can't be happening.”

“I think I deserve an Oscar for keeping my heartbeat steady.” Theo continued sounding painfully amused. Liam would laugh with him, because Theo knew and he wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t even trying to, he knew and he’d still wanted to not just stay with Liam but stay in Beacon Hills. But then, Theo _knew_ and he hadn't done anything.

“Why didn't...I mean...You didn't say anything.”

“Of course I didn't, I was pretending to be asleep. I was hoping you'd call Mason again and I could hear why you were freaking out, I didn't realize you'd go all romance novel on me.”

“Oh my god.”

“I figured if you wanted me to know you'd tell me when I was awake.”

“Well, I mean..you’re awake now.”

“I am.” Theo said, lips twisting in a smile. “I'd kiss you but the rains stopped so I doubt it'll be dramatic enough for you.” And really, fuck that. Liam drove forwards, capturing Theo’s lips in a searing kiss that Theo didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, one hand curling around the back of his neck to pull him closer as if Liam had any intention of pulling away.

He hadn’t run.

Theo pulled back slowly, forehead resting against Liam’s as the two breathed, harsh and panting.

He wasn’t running. Liam thought giddily.

“I'm not good at-” Theo started, voice a whisper of breath between them before he was laughing. It wasn’t the bright laugh from before but hollow and bitter, fingers tightening at the back of Liam's neck, holding him in place desperately.. “-That's a lie, I'm great at words. But not...Not ones that actually mean something. I haven't-” Theo broke off, eyes flickering over Liam’s face begging him to understand, and Liam did. It was part of the reason he didn’t want to tell Theo in the first place. Because this, for Theo, wasn’t normal. Not even selectively.

“I know.” Liam said softly

“Who's Han now?” Theo grinned.

“Theo.” Liam said. “It’s okay.” Theo’s brow furrowed, the patented ‘Liams being a dumbass’ face but this time he wasn’t smiling, his lips pulled in a small frown, almost sad. His eyes flickered across Liam’s face, like he was a particularly frustrating puzzle before the hand from his waist was moving, scooping Liam’s hand up and moving it slowly until it was pressing over Theo’s heart. The finger on his neck moved, tapping against the skin, once, twice.

“You too.” Theo said, voice soft, like the ripples of rain on water, spreading out and out and out. Liam felt his own heart skip a beat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Theo said, grin twitching at his own lips.

It was silent, the only sound those of nature, the downpour of the waterfall and the chirp of cicada’s but Liam couldn’t hear any of it. Not when he was focused on the echo of Theo’s heartbeat and the warmth of his chest under his hand. The warmth around his neck, the soft tp of a finger once, twice.

Liam breathed in and all he could smell was Theo, Citrus and fir and chemosignals pouring out like he’d never learned to hide them. Liam’s eyes moved to the tattoo on Theo’s collar, still as breathtaking as it had been the first time he saw it, he thought of his own, standing stark against pale skin and he knew, if Theo had been right, and he could wish on it then he’d wish for this moment to last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please, before you shout at me. it is my birthday in 26 minutes (april 30th) so please don't do the shouting for 24 hours and 26 minutes because shouting at me on my birthday would be rude.


	43. You are now entering Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The endnotes like an essay so the chapters not quite as long as it looks

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, curled together and ignoring the world. Long enough for their foreheads to meet in the middle, pressed against one another softly as they shared breath and pretended that they could stay exactly where they were forever. But, as much as Liam wished that the moment could last forever, as much as he clung onto it like Stiles to the last curly fry in a share box, he knew it couldn’t. That time would keep going no matter how much they wanted it to stop.

And Theo knew it too; his hand loosened on Liam’s neck, his lips ghosting along Liam’s in a soft brush that didn’t even begin to scratch the itch that Liam had before he was pulling back. Stepping towards the fire leaving Liam’s hands reaching at thin air and his heart in his throat.

“So what do we do now?” Theo asked, eyes glowing with the embers and it was back to the real world. Time moved, the waterfall roared and Liam knew that Theo knew he was right. That as much as he hated the idea of saying goodbye, it was what was best. Despite knowing it was a win, finally in his favour, he couldn’t bring himself to be too happy about it. He was sure winning wasn’t meant to hurt.

“I mean, I’d still like a lift back to Beacon Hills.” Liam said dryly. Theo’s lips twisted in a smile, soft and small. “You are my chauffeur after all.”

“Of course.” Theo nodded. “Best damn chauffeur you’ve ever had, right?”

“Oh, definitely.” Liam grinned. Theo looked up to meet his eye, and it broke the smile on his face, expression falling as his eyes flickered over Liam like he was looking for the last time.

“You want to stay don’t you?” Liam asked.

“I do.” Theo said, a sigh slipping out of him as his eyes returned to the fire. Liam held out a hand, the bracelet tucked into his palm, beads glinting in the firelight.

“Then stay.” Liam said. Theo swallowed, eyes on the bracelet and fingers tapping at his side before he reached up slowly. Liam tried to ignore the pain shooting through him as Theo raised a hand, fingers picking the bracelet out of Liam’s palm. Liam choked back the lump in his throat as Theo slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, a silent agreement.

“You know, If we’re doing long distance, you’re gonna have to be better at messaging me than you are your Mom.” Theo said softly.

“Wha–Oh my god.” Liam squeaked, feeling the blood drain from his face as he realised just how long it had been since he talked to his parents.

“Holy shit, she's going to kill me. I need to–” Liam wriggled away from Theo, struggling to get his phone out of his pocket.

“I wouldn't.” Theo said calmly. Like he hadn't been knowingly leading Liam home to the slaughter for God knows how long. “I told her you broke your phone.”

“You… What?”

“I've been sending her updates since Idaho part one.” Theo said, digging out his own phone and scrolling through a ridiculously long text thread so Liam could see the countless embarrassing photos of him Theo had sent to his Mom. “I’m pretty sure you’re grounded till your twenty one for not calling her for this long though.”

“Why the hell didn’t you remind me?”

“You wanted to get away from beacon hills. I figured it’d be easier to do that if you weren’t worrying about having to convince your parents you were fine and didn’t need to come home yet every few hours.”

“That’s just–” Liam huffed half-heartedly, anger leaking out of him the moment he opened his mouth. “Well… That’s–”

“Smart?”

“Really sweet.” Liam breathed.

“I’d prefer smart.” Theo hummed.

“Like super thoughtful.”

“I mean it was just less annoying than having to physically trying to remind you all–” Liam shut Theo up by pressing their lips together, enjoying the way Theo’s words died out in a small puff of breath like he’d been punched, and his hand immediately crept up to Liam’s side.

“Thank you.” Liam murmured, going to pull back. Theo followed him, chasing his lips, and Liam inched further back reluctantly. “We should call Sammy, let her know you want to join.” Liam said, Theo made a soft noise of agreement before he was capturing Liam’s lips again and drawing him into a kiss that left Liam’s toes curling. He broke away panting. “–And Guns, so they can start getting your room–”

“You know what you should do?” Theo asked, teeth finding Liam’s collarbone and nipping at it hard enough to tell Liam to actually listen. “Shut up and make out with your soon to be long distance boyfriend while you can.” He finished, latching his mouth onto Liam’s throat and doing his best impersonation of a vampire as he suckled.

“That’s…” Liam started. “Yeah, that’s a good plan.” He decided, pushing Theo’s head back up so he could connect their mouths again.

The two lost themselves in the kiss, rolling around on the uncomfortably hard floor until Liam was fairly sure he’d forgotten how to breathe.

“Fuck.” Liam hissed as Theo gave a particularly hard suck on his neck that made his head fall back. Theo stopped, mouth pulling away only far enough for Liam to be able to feel him smirking against his skin.

“I would.” Theo purred. “But weirdly enough I don't bring lube into the middle of the forest.” Liam let out a soft snort of laughter that hitched as Theo returned to leaving Liam a hickey that would have no doubt healed in a half hour.

“Okay one: Didn’t mean it like that, asshole.” He huffed. “And two, You know you'd be a terrible Boy Scout right?” Theo pulled back, brow pinched, cheeks a rosy red and lips puffy.

“What the fuck kind of things did you do as a Boy Scout?” He said.

“Nothing, no I just… always be prepared, you know!” Liam said. Theo snorted, soft at first and then loud and honking as he laughed at Liam. “Really?”

“First your Mom.” Theo cackled. “And now Boy Scouts.”

“Dude–”

“We’re gonna have to tape your mouth shut if you ever want me to touch your dick again, I swear to God.” Liam couldn’t help but grin as Theo chuckled, low and joyful. Liam settled his head on Theo’s collar, closing his eyes and listening to the rushing of the waterfall and the soft beating of Theo’s heart.

*

The two woke before the sun rose, with the rocks from the cave floor jabbing into their backs uncomfortably until they finally crawled up off of the floor. They made their way in a stumbling trail back through the forest as an orange glow crept over the horizon and bathed the forest in an iridescent light that glinted off of the morning dew, like the stars had found a new home on the leaves. Despite knowing it was the end, that he was actually finally going to return to Beacon Hills he felt at peace as he settled into the truck.

“You ready for this?” Theo asked, starting the car and turning out of the car park onto the road.

“Yeah.” Liam said, eyes flicking to the forest, slowly disappearing behind buildings as they drove. He returned his gaze to the front window, watching the road ahead as he gave a small nod. “Let’s go home.”   
“I'm already home.” Theo said softly. Liam felt his heart skip a beat, eyes widening.  
“That's… wow, that's like the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.” Liam breathed “I uh–”  
“I was talking about Idaho, you dipshit.” Theo interrupted.  
“Oh.” Liam said. “I knew that.” He amended. “Of course I knew that.” Liam scoffed, face heating so fast he worried he was about to spontaneously combust. A laugh cracked out of Theo's lips, quiet and muffled, but it quickly broke into a full blown cackle.

“You thought–”  
“No! Shut up!” Liam tried desperately, Theo only laughed harder. Liam screamed as Theo took both hands off of the wheel, covering his face as he tried to smother the still ringing laughter.  
“DUDE THE ROAD!” Theo slammed his foot on the break, drawing the car to a skidding halt before he was collapsing onto the wheel, head burrowed in his hands as he all but screamed in laughter. “You're a fucking asshole.” Liam groused, even as a small smile fought its way onto his face at Theo’s unbidden laughter.

*

The day passed as quickly as the miles. The music on loud enough for Liam to head bang along to the few good songs that came over the radio and for Theo to blurt out the lyrics to the terrible songs in the most annoying voices he could manage, but low enough for dumb conversations to flow between them.

“You know the thing that’ll be good about leaving–” Theo said, picking a chip out of the bag on the dash and tossing it into his mouth. He bit it with a crunch that sounded particularly satisfying. “–I won’t have to listen to your snoring anymore.”

“Really, you’re not bored of taking the piss out of me for that yet?”

“Oh, Pumpkin,” Theo started, voice a gentle hum. “I will never get bored of taking the piss out of you.”

“You drool.” Liam grumbled. Theo gave a shrug, like that little slice of truth really didn’t bother him.

“Dude, come on.”

“Feed me.”

“What?”

“Feed me and I’lll think about it.” Theo said, nodding the packet sliding on the dash as they turned a corner.

“You’ve got be kidding.”

“It’s my last road trip wish.” Theo said.

“You’re an idiot.” Liam huffed, snatching up the packet and pulling a chip out. The smile that lit up Theo’s face was frankly ridiculous. “This is the only time this is ever happening.”

“Sure.” Theo snorted. Liam held out a chip to him which he took smugly, teeth snatching it from his fingers too close for comfort.

“So, will you stop with the snoring jokes?”

“Feed me another and we’ll see.”

“For fu...” Liam broke off with a huff, grabbing another chip and holding it out to Theo. “You know, technically–”

“Oh God, here we go.” Theo sighed dramatically. Liam stuck a middle finger up at him.

“Technically! You can’t mock me for snoring anymore anyway.”

“Really? And why’s that?”

“Well you said if I gave you orgasms you wouldn’t care about my snoring.”

“When the hell did I–” Theo broke off, the bitter and pinched expression that shadowed over his face proved to Liam that Theo did in fact remember what he was talking about.

“So, you’ll stop mocking me for snoring?”

“Well,” Theo stalled, a smirk stretching across his lips. “I said orgasms, plural so–” Liam grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them unceremoniously into Theo’s mouth, half of them crushed against his face, crumbs dropping onto his chest and legs while he choked on the others.

“Douchebag.” Liam grumbled, dusting his crumby hand on Theo’s pants as Theo tried and failed to stop the coughs that sent bits of chips spraying over the dashboard.

The sun rose above them, West Coast heat pumping through the car as they kicked up sand spilling through the Nevada deserts. A warm wind roared through the car, ruffling their hair and leaving them shouting over it to the music amongst the unseeing eyes of the desolate plains.

Despite Theo breaking just about every speed limit on the way, the Sun was still dipping below the horizon as they pulled across the border to California. It was strange, despite the roads being different to the ones they’d left on, it still looked familiar, like everything was slowly shifting back into place. The once unfamiliar roads now similar in a way that didn’t make sense. It felt like waking up from a dream, when the World’s quiet and everything is familiar, but just a bit off. The sense of what’s real and what’s not slowly returning leaving you with a taste of… Something. Like smoke dancing through fingers.

Theo pressed his foot on the gas, and the wind swirled through the truck, the night rept on as the moon loomed overhead and they kept driving.

*

“I see we’re going for a classy last meal.” Liam hummed as Theo climbed into the small nest of blankets Liam had created in the bed of the truck, Mcdonald’s bag dangling from his fingers.

“It’s 3am; everywhere classy is closed.” Theo said, tossing the greasy bag Liam’s way and settling in beside him. “But, I got your favourite: Egg McMuffin right?”

“I’m breaking up with you if you actually got me a McMuffin.” Liam said.

Theo’s lips twitched in a grin.

“I would have, but they don’t serve breakfast for another couple of hours.”

“What a shame.” Liam drawled.

Theo snatched a packet of fries and a burger, replacing them with a milkshake that Liam took gratefully. He took a sip, eyes moving from the field around them to the dark star speckled sky above them. It looked next to empty compared to the views Liam had gotten used to from weeks of sleeping in the middle of nowhere, where the stars were splattered across the sky like someone had thrown a handful of glitter into the dark. Where the only sounds were the cicadas and the brush of the wind, not the roar of the ever awake roads of California.

They’d stopped just shy of Beacon County and the presence of it was impossible to miss; with the orange glow to the sky that had the stars bleeding out of sight, leaving only a few. If he wanted, he knew he’d be able to pick out the patterns, make up fake constellations like he used to do with Mason.

“Eat up. It’s better warm.” Theo nudged.

Liam drew his eyes from the sky and scooped up a few fries. Theo picked at his own, biting off one end, flipping it and then biting the other. Liam rolled his eyes fondly at the now familiar way Theo ate like a freak.

He couldn’t help but remember the first time they’d sat like this for a meal. How Theo’s shoulder had been warm beside his and they’d bickered about school subjects. How the food was cold and Liam could barely taste it as excitement bubbled in his stomach as he looked over the dark expanse of the Grand Canyon before sunrise, wondering what it would look like when the sun finally broke over the horizon, whether it would be as cool as he’d always imagined. He remembered the soft ring of Theo’s laughter, brittle and quiet like he wasn’t quite used to doing it. The way he’d duck his head as if hiding it whenever Liam made a particularly obstinate point on how History was superior.

He remembered how he’d felt comfortable even as he tried to work out where he and Theo stood. The guilt he felt if he really thought about how easy it was to make jokes and have fun with Theo after all he’d done.

It felt like a world ago and in a way it was. It had been a world that’s weight rested on Liam’s shoulders like chains. A world where all he knew was too much responsibility, a world that Liam had to run away from before he crumbled under its weight. It had been a world where Theo had nothing, no one.

But, Theo had changed; his face was softer, the bags under his eyes–though still there from the hours of driving and sleeping in an actually fairly uncomfortable cave–were nothing like the ones he’d left Beacon Hills with. They weren’t buried into his face like no amount of sleep would fix it. His skin had a golden tint from the hours in the sunlight. His hair was longer, unruly with the wind sweeping through it. He looked younger, happier, his lips turned up into a smile that Liam was sure he didn’t even realise was there. Despite the weeks of unhealthy meals he looked healthy; even his eyes looked alive in a way they hadn’t in Beacon Hills, a light behind them that didn’t seem to be there before. Or maybe it was, sometimes, like on the first morning they’d eaten together in the bed of the truck. There, but dimmed, hidden by years of pain and mistakes. Opened up as he finally found things to be happy about. He was leaving with a handful of possessions that were well and truly his–no matter how dumb they were–and people who cared about him. When he left Beacon Hills he’d not only be leaving behind someone who would actually miss him, but going to a group of people who wanted him.

And Liam had changed too. He didn’t feel the need to run anymore. He could go home, he could pick up the weight of the world knowing he was doing it.

*

The night passed as quickly as the day, the two curled together in the bed of the truck. Quiet conversations flowed between them as they let their eyes roam the sky and the other’s face. By the time they were finally succumbing to sleep, sentences slurred with fatigue and half finished, Liam was sure he could see the hints of sunrise peeking over the horizon.

Still, sleep wasn’t easy to come by when in the unrelenting sun of California and it wasn’t long before the two were climbing back into the truck. The gas pumping as they carried on down the road.

Unlike the day before the car was quiet, the radio sat dead and the windows barely cracked open. Theo’s finger tapped on the wheel, once, twice. Liam’s eyes searched the now familiar highway, waiting for the sign to pop up on the horizon and officially end the road trip that they both already knew was over.

“We should do this again.” Theo said, voice so quiet his tapping almost drowned it out. “Not the whole road trip.” He added, “But parts of it.”

“Well we can’t go back to Disney World for a while.” Liam said. Theo’s lips twisted in a smile, a chuckle slipping past his lips as he ducked his head for a moment.

“I’m serious.” He recovered, slowly, like he was testing the words on his tongue before he said them. “The Grand Canyon, Vegas. Not having to worry about the pack finding out where you are. No arguments–”

“It’s us, there’s gonna be arguments.”

“Wouldn’t you want to go there with your boyfriend rather than your kidnap victim?”

“I didn’t kidnap you.” Liam huffed.

“Fine, your babysitter.” Theo said. “It’d be…” His finger continued its tapping against the wheel, Liam saw a sign pulling over the horizon. “Doing that stuff, the water park, the Grand Canyon with you actually wanting me there not just needing a ride, it’d be nice.” Theo muttered.

“I always wanted you here.” Liam scoffed.

“No you didn’t.” Theo said, throat rumbling in a bitter laugh.

“I want you here now.” Liam said earnestly. Theo’s eyes flickered over to him, brow furrowing before he gave a small nod.

“Then let's go again.” Theo said.

“Say a date and I’m there.” Liam agreed. The tension in Theo’s shoulder disappeared, a small smile fighting onto his face. His finger tapped, once, Liam reached out snatching the hand from the steering wheel and intertwining their fingers. The car didn’t even swerve as Theo moved his other hand to control the wheel, fingers tightening around Liam’s. The grin on Theo’s face tugged wider. Liam smiled right back.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Liam let out a little hum of acknowledgement. “Welcome home.” He gripped Theo’s hand tighter, settling back into his seat as they watched the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign glint in the sun as they drove past it. “Where too?”

“Mason’s.”

“You not gonna go see your Mom?”

“Once I do, I’m dead.” Liam said seriously.

“Good point. Human’s house it is.” Theo said.

*

Liam had worried that Mason wouldn’t be home. He’d only text him to say that they would be there soon a half an hour before Theo was pulling up at the curb. He knew the second they hit the street that the worry was unfounded. From the end of the road Liam could see the pack dotted across Mason’s lawn, head turning like lost dogs looking for their owner.

“Oh, yay.” Theo said dryly. “There’s a welcome party.” Liam was barely listening to Theo’s sarcastic commentary, too busy unhooking his seatbelt and launching himself out of the truck before Theo could even stop it.

“DUDE!” Mason cheered, rushing forwards. The two slammed into each other in a hug that knocked the wind out of Liam. “You’re finally home!”

“I missed you, man.” Liam said, letting himself be yanked from Mason and to Malia’s side. Her nose curled as she sneered.

“You smell like Theo.” She complained. “Welcome home.”

“Glad to have you back runt.” Stiles said, rufling Liam’s hair as Scott tugged him from Malia. “I was _sure_ Theo woud kill you before you got back here.”

“Dude.” Scott hissed.

“I’m kidding.” Stiles scoffed, as Theo hopped out of the now parked truck and made his way towards them. “Me and Theo are like, best buds now. Right Theo?”

“No.” Theo said.

“Theo,” Scott started, shifting towards Theo tentatively. “It’s… uh… it’s good to see you.”

“...Thanks.” Theo said slowly.

“It totally is dude. I’ve been hearing a lot about you.” Mason grinned.

“No. He hasn’t.” Liam lied.

“Come on–” Mason said, grabbing Corey’s hand and dragging him back towards the house. “You want a drink? We wanna hear everything, and I mean, like, everything.” Liam didn’t get much of a choice, Stiles swinging an arm around his shoulder and hurrying him towards the house after the others.

“I gotta pee first.” Liam said. “It’s been like forty hours since I got to piss in an actual toilet.”

“Way too much information.” Lydia said.

“Theo, hurry up or I’m locking you out!” Stiles hollered.

“It’s not even your house.” Theo grumbled, Liam heard the shuffle of his footsteps following them.

“You good if I pee?” Liam asked, ducking under Stiles’s arm, not that he seemed to mind, already making his way to Derek, hand waggling as he started a conversation seemingly mid sentence.

“I think I can survive.” Theo said.

Liam tried to be quick in the bathroom, but once he spotted himself in the mirror and the way his skin seemed to be caked with grime from the cave he took a bit longer than intended, using toilet roll to try and scrub his face clean so he looked some semblance of normal.

He realised his mistake as he got downstairs to a quiet living room.

“This isn’t weirdly silent at all.” Liam scoffed, looking around at the uncomfortable looking pack. Theo and Stiles were locked in an awkward staring contest.

“We were listening to your piss.” Theo said, not breaking eye contact.

“No. We weren’t.” Scott said frantically, like Liam might actually believe that it wasn’t just Theo trying to weird him out and the pack actually sat around listening to him when he went to the bathroom.

“I told them I’m going back to Idaho.” Theo said, pulling his gaze away from Stiles with a smug seeming nod and turning to Liam. “I don’t think they believe you knew and I wasn’t just running.”

“If you tried to leave while I was pissing, I’d kill you.” Liam said.

“I was just going to wait outside.” Theo said.

“So, you know he’s not staying?” Mason said. “Because last I heard you said he was staying.”

“We talked again.” Theo said. “I told you he knew.”

“It’s cool, Mase.” Liam offered. “It’s for the best.”

“You remember how you were when Hayden left right?” Mason pried.

“It’s not like that. We’re… We’re doing long distance.”

“So you’re really… Together?” Malia said bemused. “More than just like ‘no one else is here so lets fu–’”

“Yes.” Liam said. “We’re… dating.”

“Are you… wearing matching crappy bracelets?” Stiles asked slowly, squinting between their wrists.

“No.” Theo said instantly.

“They’re not crappy!” Liam said hotly, tugging his sleeve down to hide the pumpkin bracelet. “I made his.”

“Oh wow.” Stiles breathed. “That’s–”

“Gross.” Malia offered.

“Cute.” Corey said unsurely.

“Are you in love?” Scott asked.

“I should go.” Theo said, loudly. Liam felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment before he gave a small nod. It was a long drive back to Idaho, so it was best to make the earliest start possible, and he knew without him there Theo would probably try to do the journey in a day again.

“Nice subject change.” Stiles mused. “Very subtle.”

“Your crap’s in there.” Theo said, ignoring Stiles and nodding to a carrier bag.

“Okay.” Liam said.

“Okay.” Theo mimicked, eyes shifting from Liam to the pack watching avidly. “I’ll see you round.”

“We hope not.” Stiles grinned. Scott elbowed him even as Theo scoffed a small snort of laughter. The pack stayed dutifully in place as Theo moved towards the door. Scott and Stiles doing their best awkward waves, while Mason gave a soft murmur that Liam assumed was a goodbye and shoved Liam right after Theo, like there was any chance he wasn’t going to follow him to the truck.

The two stopped short of the truck. Liam’s eyes shifting over the now oh so familiar vehicle.

“So… ” Theo said slowly. “I’m pretty sure you owe me a couple of grand in chauffeuring fees.”

“Dude.” Liam scoffed.

“It’s fine, once I get a bank account you can just transfer it over.”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely do that.” Liam said dryly. Theo smiled at him, awkward and stilted.

Liam swayed in place, eyes shifting from the car to Theo, bag hung over his shoulder as he puffed out his cheeks like he was trying to think of something to say.

“I’ll see you ‘round?” He landed on eventually. Liam’s head tilted to the side, lips curling in a bemused smile.

“Really? You’ll see me around, that’s your heartfelt goodbye?”

“I don’t hear you doing any better.” Theo said, which was true.

Liam was a second away from just clapping him on the shoulder and saying ‘bye then’ because he couldn’t think of what else to do. He didn’t feel like crying, or begging Theo to stay. Just… confused, like he was watching a Riverdale plot twist where it made no sense, but it was still happening so you just had to nod and watch it happen.

He remembered Hayden leaving, how he’d tried unsuccessfully to swallow back the tears. How he’d kissed her and her lips tasted like salt from her own tears. He remembered being lost, sitting there for a half hour before Mason finally pulled him up off the ground and dragged him home to mope.

“Your pack’s watching.” Theo said eyeing the window with a frown.

“I’m surprised they’re not out here with us.” Liam joked lamely.

“If we’re quick we could jump in before they make it out and do the repeat trip now.” Theo said.

“No.” A voice said from inside that had Liam laughing and Theo’s lips twitching in a smile.

“I should go.” Theo reiterated.

“Yeah.” Liam breathed, nodding along.

Theo’s eyes moved back to the window. His finger tapped at his side, once, twice. He ducked in, pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips, fast and hard enough it felt more like a punch than a kiss. Still, it made Liam grin, especially as he heard what sounded like Mason whisper ‘aww’ from inside.

“I’ll call you.” Theo said softly, voice so quiet Liam wasn’t sure if the werewolves inside would even be able to hear it. With that, he moved, hopping into the truck and starting the engine.

“Bye, Pumpkin.” Theo said.

It sounded ridiculous, Theo saying goodbye, after so long beside him, the idea that Liam would go more than a half hour without seeing him seemed surreal. Impossible. It wasn’t like Hayden because with Hayden Liam had understood that he wouldn’t be seeing her again, at least not for a long time, but with Theo… It was like his brain had short circuited, and the idea that Theo was leaving couldn’t actually process.

And so he smiled, lips pulling up into a wide grin.

“Later Dorko.” He said softly.

He watched Theo as he hopped into the truck that was now just a mix of Liam and Theo’s scents. He waved awkwardly as Theo pulled away from the curb, and laughed when Theo replied with sticking his middle finger out of the window and then, as he drove down the street he turned and made his way back inside.

The pack stayed in their positions by the window even as Liam rejoined them, only turning to face him with matching sympathetic grimaces like he’d just had his dog put down.

“What?”

“What? What do you mean what?” Mason asked. “You just… he just left–” Liam knew that, he was sure he knew that but the idea still didn’t sit right with him, bubbling in his brain like a glitch, like Theo would walk back through the door in the next second, spewing annoying bullshit as usual and finding his place next to Liam.

“I mean… We’ll call each other and stuff.” Liam said, shoulders raising in a small shrug. “It’s not like it’s goodbye goodbye. We’re doing long distance.”

“Oh god he broke him.” Stiles said. “He has no feeli–” Derek clapped Stiles over the back of his head before he could finish the sentence.

“It’s cool if you need to like, cry.” Scott said softly, making his way towards Liam like approaching a cornered animal. “It’s okay, I cried when Kira left.”

“I don’t… Need to cry.” Liam said slowly. “I mean, he’s been gone two minutes. I’m good.”

“Wait for it.” Lydia hummed.

“What?”

“So, tell us about your little galavant around the country.” She said, swooping down into a seat and patting the spot next to her with a smile.

And so Liam did, he sat amongst the pack answering their questions and weaving a tale from the road trip, flipping from one stop to the next at the drop of a dime in a way that must have confused most of them but they didn’t let it show.

“Did you really buy like eighteen churros for Theo then eat all of them?” Corey asked with a grin.

“You told them about that?” Liam asked, glowering at Derek who just looked back at him with an eyebrow raise that Liam took as ‘you forced me to listen to you bitch for hours, so I have personally orchestrated all of your closest friends having the chance to mock you endlessly over sugary goods’.

“I left him a couple.”

“One, I’m pretty sure you left him one.” Stiles said helpfully.

“Because I made him.”

“Dude.” Liam huffed, Derek smiled wolfishly back.

“Oh Man–” Mason sighed, patronisingly. “You’re ridiculous.” He snorted, and as everyone laughed Liam couldn’t find it in him to regret coming home. Not with Mason cackling like a mad man, and Scott looking at him with an expression he was sure he saw on his mother’s face whenever he’d ask dumb questions as a kid: all fond exasperation and unconditional love.

Liam laughed along with them, finally feeling like he could. Like he wasn’t trapped just watching people enjoy themselves while he catalogued the next threat in his head, lost to normal conversation. “You know, he stole theo’s truck once to talk to me.”

“Oh my God, it’s not even a big deal.” Liam groaned.

“Yeah, you’re right, Grand Theft Auto, no biggie.” Stiles scoffed.

“So how’d you end up pushing each other of a cli–”

“How about we pick on someone else?” Liam tried hopefully.

“But you’re so much fun.” Mason said.

“Stiles got lost in New York.”

“Thank you, Corey.” Liam said enthusiastically.

“Thanks, Corey.” Stiles grumbled. “And I didn’t get _lost_ okay. Derek abandoned me.”

“I didn’t abandon you.” Derek scoffed. “I just forgot you-”

“Oh, yeah, because that’s so much better.”

“I came back.”

“After three hours!” Stiles exclaimed. “It was like Home Alone dude! The pigeon woman was following me and–” Stiles burst into the story of his three hours, alone and terrified, (his words, not Liam’s) stranded in New York while Derek rolled his eyes. Which somehow sparked an argument about who’s team would be getting Liam for a pack lacrosse game the next time everyone was in town again. Before he knew it, the group was breaking off, as everyone talked about heading home.

“You want to stay a bit?” Mason tried, nudging Liam with a grin and a ‘we have so much more to talk about without them here’ look.

“I’d love to.” Liam sighed. “But I should let my parents know I’m alive. Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Dude.” Mason said.

“You need a ride?” Derek asked.

“Hu? No it’s good. Theo’ll t–” Liam’s words died on his throat. His chest seizing as the room went silent and the lack of a certain heartbeat suddenly felt all too noticeable. “I mean, I uh–” Theo left. “I can–” Liam sucked in a breath. Theo was gone and Liam had made him do it. He’d asked him and he’d–

“There it is.” Lydia hummed.

He was home and Theo… Theo wasn’t there, Theo should be there.

“You alright buddy?” Stiles asked softly.

“Yeah.” Liam croaked. It was what he wanted, he’d told Theo to go. It was what was best. “Yeah. I’m… I jus–” _I can’t hear him anymore_. “A lift would be good.” Liam stood up, eyes flickering around the room as if Theo would pop out from behind the couch to drag him back to his truck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mason said, pulling Liam into a hug; he slapped his back, once, twice. Liam blinked the tears out of his eyes, holding Mason a bit too hard if the wheeze was anything to go by. “He’ll come visit soon.” Mason murmured, like he could read Liam’s mind.

“I know.” Liam grumbled. He did, but he didn’t. What if they couldn’t do long distance? It was still a fairly new relationship and Theo was going to meet new people and–

“You sure you don’t want to hang out for a bit?” Mason offered. Liam could still smell Theo, the hints of fir and citrus rolling off of his own clothes and knew the night would be spent burrowed away in his shirt, waiting for Theo to text saying he was either there or stopping for the night.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Tomorrow though?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Liam said with a smile he hoped didnt look as pained as it felt. Tomorrow where he’d spend a full day without Theo anywhere near him for the first time in–

“Liam, lets go.” Derek whistled. Liam nodded, grabbing the carrier bag of the things he’d accumulated over the trip.

*

“Can you smell him?” Stiles whispered, like Liam wouldn’t be able to hear him from where he was sitting right beside him. Still, Liam ignored it, trying to block his voice out and not pretend that just the sound of a car engine didn’t feel like a stab to the chest when Theo wasn't in the driver's seat bitching about something inconsequential.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek huffed.

“No! Smell him.

“I’m not–”

“He looks sad, just tell me if he’s–”

“If you can see he’s sad you don’t need me to smell it.” Derek said stiffly.

“Dude I–”

“You whispering about me being sad isn’t helping.” Liam grumbled. “And I’m fine.”

“Your chemo signals don’t say that.” Derek said.

“See, wasn’t that easy–” Stiles started.

“I’m fine.” Liam repeated. “Just tired.”

“Look, I won’t pretend you getting upset over Theo not being here isn’t weird–” Stiles said, Liam groaned. “–But I get that it’s hard to like have someone you care about move away, but, I mean, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he seems like… like… well, not not a dick because he’s still a dick, but like a normal dick–”

“Stiles.” Derek sighed.

“What I’m saying! Is it’s clear he likes you, and you like him, so chill. You’ll meet up every few months make out a truly disgusting amount I’m sure, and you’ll be happy, and we’ll be questioning your life choices.”

“What if we don’t?”

“If you don’t make out a lot? That’s fine, you can talk I just-”

“No, what if we don’t meet up?” liam said. “What if he forgets about me?”

“I know I was like erased from existence at the time, but didn’t you like raise him from hell or something? I’m pretty sure him forgetting you isn’t going to happen.”

“What if he just doesn’t want to come?” Liam said softly. “What if he just likes me because I was the first person who didn’t hate him, and now he has other people he–” Liam’s words died, his head snapping up as a familiar heartbeat echoed into his ears once more. “Theo?”

“Okay, I know you’re grieving, but if you ever call me Theo again I’ll kill you.” Stiles said, voie tight.

“Stiles.” Derek said, eyes locked on Liam’s front porch as he approached the house. “Shut up.” Stiles followed his gaze and felt his heart skip what felt like a good five beats, leaving the air rushing from his lungs in one broken word.

“Theo?” Liam breathed, practically diving out of the car. Theo’s head bobbed up, eyes catching on Liam as an uncertain smile slipped onto his face.

“Hey.” Theo said.

“Hey? What the…” Liam made a few hand gestures even he didn’t understand.

“I thought about using bringing Anakin back as an excuse, but we both know I’m not nice enough to actually turn around to bring you a teddy.” Theo said, pushing himself up from the his perch on the front porch. Easy and calm like he hadn’t just sent Liam brain into an anxious overdrive.

“Dude no, don’t start the car. let’s stay and wa–” The camaro thundered down the road. Stiles’s scream left ringing in the air. Liam didn’t turn away from Theo who watched the car as it skidded around the corner curiously.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked, Theo raised an eyebrow slowly, crossing his arms.

“Pretty sure you should be happy to find your boyfriend on your doorstep.”

“My boyfriend’s meant to be on his way to Idaho.” Liam said accusingly.

“Yeah, well, I was halfway there when I remembered you’re a fucking idiot.” Theo said.

“Hey–” He reeled back, attempting to come up with a defense while his mind fought with the ‘what the fuck is Theo doing here’ question, the ‘fuck yes Theo is here’ excitement, and the ‘how fast was he driving’ curiosity.

“Your plans always suck, but this might be the dumbest you’ve ever had. I get that your pack get off on being martyrs, but I’m not going to leave and let you get yourself killed because you want to play the hero. You think I should leave? Great, so do I. I hate this town, I hate the people in it but when I leave I want to know you can actually protect yourself and right now you can’t.”

“I can.”

“Liam, You can’t even name the fucking food groups.” Theo said. “I’ll stay until you can protect yourself, or at least until you’re used to not having Scott around. Which hopeful should take around nine months.” Theo said.

“Nine...” Liam’s eyes flickered to Theo’s stomach before he could think it through but by the time they were snapping back up to meet his eyes he knew it was too late and Theo had already seen.

“Really?” Theo sighed.

“I just–”

“We haven’t even had sex.”

“I know I wasn’t–”

“I’m a guy!” Theo hissed.

“I know I–”

“I get that you suck at Biology, and that’s fine, but if you seriously think that I, a gay virgin, might be pregnant I swear I’m breaking up with you and going back to Ida–”

“I don’t think you’re pregnant! I just, what else am I meant to think when someone says nine months? What can someone do in nine months?”

“I don’t know, grow a pineapple, travel to the moon? Literally anything else!”

“I wasn’t saying–”

“Yeah. Sure you weren’t.”

“Well if you’re not pregnant why the hell would you stay nine months?”

“Did you just say if?” Theo said slowly.

“Will you answer the damn question?”

“Will you please tell me that you know I can’t get pregnant?”

“Well, I mean, you’re a chimera, who knows what they did.”

“They didn’t give me a womb!” Theo shrieked.

“I know that was a joke.” Liam scoffed.

“I can’t believe you’ve spent _this_ long with me and your sense of humour still sucks”

“Theo, why–”

“School, Liam. I can finish fucking school. If we’re going to try to be… What was it? Selectively normal? Then a high school education might come in handy and it’s a hell of a lot easier getting enrolled into Beacon Hills high than any other school on the planet. I’m pretty sure I could get a toddler to write me a note that says ‘student’ and I’d already be enrolled. They might even make me a teacher if the kid has decent handwriting.” Liam felt like he should defend his school but, really, Theo wasn’t wrong, Beacon Hills did seem to have laughably bad standards from who the let through it’s doors.

“But Sammy–” Liam started.

“Sammy could let me join the hermit pack after I finish school, or, if they let me I join now and go back for full moons. By the time I leave, you’ll be pretty much ready to go to college anyway. That way we both get out and you have some back up until you can leave.”

“I’m not a kid, I don’t need protection.”

“Everyone needs protection in Beacon Hills. It’s just smart to have backup.”

“Well you always call me an idiot.” Liam tried lamely.

“Lucky I’m smart enough for the both of us.” Theo grinned. Liam wanted to argue with him, he wanted to be able to tell him to get back into the truck and go, be happy, be selectively normal away from the horrors of Beacon Hills.

“There’s like a hundred reasons you’d be happier in Idaho.”

“Never really knew happy–” Theo said with a small shrug like the statement didn’t leave Liam wanting to clutch his chest in pain like a bad soap actor. “–But I’d say with you I’m pretty good.”

“You–… You’d be better–”

“Not knowing if you’re dead or dying constantly? Yeah… I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.”

“You’d be more normal.”

“Liam. They’re a bunch of fully grown adults who hang out in a cave called ‘casa del cool’ unironically. One of thems called Guns. Moe’s apparently not even called Moe–”

“Yeah, what is his real name?”

“Who cares.” Theo scoffed. “My point is, Idaho or Beacon Hills… it doesn’t really matter where I am, normal isn’t in my cards. There’s a shit load of reasons for me to go to Idaho, and I want to, but if you’re here being stupid and needing back up then I’m here too.”

“You want to come in?”

“And, I mean how do you expect to– wait, what?”

“Do you want to come in?”

“You’re not sending me away?” Theo asked. Liam shrugged, trying to stop the stupid selfish grin from breaking across his face.

“Dude, it actually clicked that you were gone like five minutes ago, and it was the loneliest five minutes of my life. If you’re dumb enough to stay then fine. Stay.”

“That’s really needy of you.” Theo said, lips curled in a smile.

“You’re the one who literally drove back because you missed me.”

“I drove back so you don’t get yourself killed.”

“Yeah, okay. And I turn into a mermaid on the full moon.” Liam scoffed.

“Well, you did seem to like swimming when I pushed you off that–” Theo said.

“Are we going to argue about whether we missed each other, or do you want to come in?” Theo’s head bobbed lightly, like he was weighing up both option before he finally took a step to the side, waving Liam past.

He knew before opening the door that his parents weren’t in so didn’t bother with calling out a greeting, just kicked his shoes off and took off up the stairs, stopping only to make sure Theo was following.

The two made their way to Liam’s room. Liam tossed the small carrier bag of his things onto the bed and flopped onto it a moment after with a happy moan. He’d missed his bed. The truck was… nice, but the idea of a night in his own bed, in his own house, where he wouldn’t have to sit in a car for eight hours a day. It sounded like heaven.

He pushed himself up after a moment of sinking into the soft mattress, moving his attention to Theo as he peered curiously around the room. Fingers brushing over the half finished now long overdue homework on the desk.

Liam felt a grin forming on his face as Theo invaded his privacy with no remorse. Flipping through the pages of books with unapologetic interest. It was strange, Theo being in a space that was Liams. Everywhere they went was even ground, neither of them knowing anything about it. Neither of them having memories there. Except the truck, but, by now the truck didn’t feel so much like Theo’s place but theirs, where they slept curled together in the backseat and ate in the bed. This, Theo being in Liam’s world let his stomach turning in anticipation. It made it feel real again.

“You’re staying.” Liam said, voice light. Theo paused in his exploration of Liam's room, eyes flickering to meet his. They softened instantly, his shoulders relaxing as he let his gaze wander the room one last time.

“I’m staying.” Theo reiterated.

“I still think you should go to Idaho.” Liam said. “Like, I wasn’t wrong about that, you staying here is dumb and selfish and–” Theo mosied toward the bed, rolling his eyes with every word Liam said. “–You should be a part of that pack. So like, stay for now but–”

“I’m officially a hermit.” Theo interrupted.

“What?”

“I called Sammy. I can visit whenever I want. If I’m not back there by the end of next summer, she said she’ll come drag me to Idaho herself.”

“You’re… You’re a hermit?”

“Sarah's already trying to book me in to get a pack symbol tattoo.” Theo laughed.

“But… You said outside... You acted like you didn’t know if–”

“No chance would I tell you I spent the last few hours sitting on the side of a road planing how to stay here and keep everyone happy when you could still reject me. I’m not an idiot.”

“So you came back bec–”

“Because I missed you, Asshole. Now shut up about fucking Idaho.” Theo growled, tugging at Liam’s collar and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Liam leaned into it easily, hands coming up to Theo’s waist.

“I missed you too.” Liam breathed as they paused for air.

“Clearly.” Theo scoffed, pulling Liam back in, fingers cupping his jaw as they drew their lips back together in a slower kiss. Liam pushed back into it, kissing until his head was spinning with the lack of oxygen, and then kissing some more before the world could right itself from a few gasping breaths.

Liam was sure no one could blame him. Theo was kissing him, Theo was staying and kissing him. Theo was straddling his lap on his bed with his hands carding through Liam’s hair so softly he almost couldn’t see the deceitful purpose of it every time he used it to tug Liam’s hair and angle his head just so. Liam’s hands were exploring the warm skin of Theo’s waist and stomach and so yeah, no one could blame him for not hearing the disturbance outside until the door was slamming with an excited screech of ‘ _Pumpkin!’_ that died off in a gasp.

Theo was off of the bed and across the room uncomfortably fast, especially considering that his perch on Liam’s lap had been the barrier keeping the beta’s parents from seeing just how into the kiss Liam was. The silence hung in the air, Liam blinking at his parents, stood frozen in the doorway, as he tried to catch his breath and hide his boner and think of something to say, anything at all.

“We haven’t had sex! There wasn’t any lube!” Liam bellowed loud enough to make his parents flinch. Theo just turned to Liam, brows pinched and mouth hanging open a look on his face like he had a thousand jokes about Liam being a moron, but was too tired of Liam being an idiot to actually tell them. A pained sigh passed his lips and Liam realised that perhaps saying nothing would have been better than saying anything.

“You’re home!” Mrs Geyer screamed, overcoming Liam’s word vomit and rushing forwards with a speed that made Liam wonder if she weren’t really something other than human as she crushed him into a bone cracking hug. He flailed in the hug, hit with the overwhelming scent of home as Jenna’s hair smothered his face. “Oh you’re so much taller–” Theo let out a barking laugh he tried and failed to cover with a cough. “How are you? Have you eaten? Do you want food? We’ll make some food, or should we order? What about a bath? I can run you a–”

“Honey, he needs to breathe.” Dr Geyer said, pulling her back gently, Liam gasped in a harsh gulp of breath as he was released.

“Thanks Da–” Liam’s words died in his throat as David replace his wife, Liam felt his feet almost raising off of the floor as he was attacked with another tight embrace.

“It’s good to have you home.”

“I’m sorry–” liam said. “About leaving I know–”

“That can wait till tomorrow.” Jenna shushed him quickly. “I’m just glad your home and I want to hear all about it. Theo, if you think I can’t see you creeping towards the door then you’re much dumber than your texts suggested.” Liam’s head snapped over to look at Theo, meer inches from the doorway to Liam’s room.

“Were you trying to leave?” Liam hissed.

“No.” Theo lied.

“Traitor.”

“I figured you’d want like… family time.” Theo said. “But it was nice to meet you–”

“Kid, if you think you’re leaving before dinner you don’t know my wife.” David snorted.

“Introduce us, Liam.”

“You literally just said his name.” Liam said, bemused. “You know who he–”

“Liam.”

“Right uh. Theo, this is Mom and Dad. Mom, Dad, This is Theo.”

“And Theo is?”

“A scorpio? I don’t–”

“I’m trying to subtly ask if you’re dating.” Jenna said bluntly.

“Very subtly sweetheart.” David said.

“Oh. right, yeah we… I mean, yeah.” Liam said, words spilling over one another as he realised he’d just effectively come out to his parents by having them catching him making out with a guy.

“Oh, oh not that it matters if he is, I mean of course _he_ matters, you seem lovely Theo, thank you for texting me. I just mean we didnt… I mean… you had a girlfriend, but now with the… the lube–” A voice in Liam’s head gave a hysterical screech at his mother saying lube. “–And the kissing, and it’s fine! I just, wanted to know if he was your boyfriend or a friend or a… is the term still fuck buddy, or did that change?”

“Well, they can’t be fuck buddies; there’s no lube.” David said, looking far too proud of himself.

“Oh my God, please stop!” Liam breathed. “Yes, l he’s my boyfriend, I’m bi. Surprise, please can we move on this is–”

“We love you no matter what, I just wanted to make sure I didn't assume you were dating or–”

“Mom.” Liam begged.

“Right. I’m stopping.” Jenna said breathlessly. “Food?”

“Yes.” Liam said eagerly. He wasn’t particularly hungry but anything to get him out of the room and move the conversation along was heaven sent.

*

Liam was pleasantly surprised to find his Mom managed to act like a normal human again once they were down stairs, and his mouth didn’t betray him with blurting out anymore stupid things as they tore into the food his parents whipped up. Theo was eventually roped into showing his photos from the road trip because Liam’s was still ‘broken’.

He ignored his mother side eyeing him as photos from vegas popped into the camera roll, and Theo distracted her with stories of Liam clutching an old ladies hand for protection on the skywalk, which David rewarded with embarrassing stories of Liam as a child that Theo seemed to eat up with a manic grin that somehow his parents thought was cute and not entirely evil.

By the time Theo was showing the last photo, one of what liam assumed was him that morning, wrapped in a blanket in the bed of the truck hair sticking up every which way as he glowered into the camera the street outside had turned dark and his parents had sunk into their seats, eyes linking furiously as they tried to stay awake like children at a slumber party.

“As much as I enjoy taking the piss out of you–” Theo said softly. “I think I should go. Thank you, for having me.” Theo said, politer than Liam had ever heard him. Liam blinked dumbly at him, thinking of his truck parked somewhere outside.

“Oh, it was lovely to meet you The–” Jenna started.

Liam grabbed Theo’s arm, hauling him away from his parents before they could say their goodbyes.

“Well that was rude.” Theo said as he was pushed into the hallway.

“What the hell do you mean go?” Liam asked. “Where would you go? You’re homeless”

“I’m going to Derek's.” Theo said casually. Like it wasn’t a statement aas peculiar as two plus two equals eighteen thousand and ninety four.

“To Derek's?” Liam said.

“Yeah, He gave me a key.”

“What?”

“Well, technically Derek gave it to Scott, who gave it to Stiles, who gave it to me–” Theo started.

“When?”

“Earlier.” Theo drawled, eyebrows creasing. “At Mason’s.” He added, Liam blinked back at him wondering how he’d missed that.

“God, you’re so unobservant it hurts. How the hell did you think you could survive without me?” Theo asked.

“Look, point is. I have somewhere to stay, and your parents are tired so I’m gonna go home.”

“You’re living with Derek?”

“No, I’m living in one of the apartments.”

“How the hell are you affording that?”

“I’m the new building handyman.”

“Do you know how to do that?”

“I’ll learn if it gives me somewhere to live.” Which, was a fair point really; Liam couldn’t imagine anything he’d have to do was something he couldn’t learn by googling it.

“You don’t have to go to him; you can stay here, my parents will be fine with it.”

“Why would I give up a home and a job for a crappy guest bedroom and chores?”

“You couldn't sleep in New York because Derek was nearby, how will you–”

“It’s fine. I’m good.” Theo said, and Liam was almost inclined to believe him if it weren’t for the tap of his finger at his side. “He’s leaving soon so I won’t have to worry about him being around. It’s fine, and we’re being selectively normal right? Me having my own place is probably more normal.”

“You could stay here until Derek’s gone at least.”

“If I’m staying here for a while, I need to get used to your pack.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. What, you scared you won’t be able to sleep without me?”

“MOM, DAD, come say bye to Theo!” Liam bellowed.

“Mature.” Theo smirked, just as Jenna and David made their way into the hall. Jenna swept Theo into a hug before he could do anything about it. Liam tried not to laugh as Theo stood stiff as a board blinking at him over her shoulder looking entirely lost.

“It was lovely to meet you.” Jenna said releasing Theo from the uncomfortable looking hug,

“Yeah, you too.” Theo said.

“Now, if you ever take my son out of state without letting me know again, I’ll bury you.” She said cheerfully.

“Mom!” Liam hissed.

“Won’t happen again.” Theo said, but the curl of a smirk in his smile gave Liam the distinct impression he was lying through his teeth. He took a quick step towards the door before David could make a move to give an equal as awkward goodbye. “Thanks for having me over. Liam, I’ll see you soon.” Theo gave a quick nod to David before he was ducking out of the door.

“I like him.” Jenna said.

“He seems nice.” David agreed.

“Sweet.” Jenna added. Liam snorted a small laugh.

“He’s an asshole.” He said fondly.

“Language.” Jenna scolded.

“Sorry, Mom.” Liam said. His lips curling in a smile as she turned her tired gaze on him. He knew if Theo could hear him getting told off for his language he’d been laughing. It felt like forever since Liam had been told of about swearing but, oddly, it felt good for the familiar sigh to pass his mother's lips. A reminder that he had missed her, a reminder that he was home and that things finally felt good again.

“You seem happier.” She said, eyes soft as they flickered over his face like she was trying to catalogue all the changes that had come over the trip. The scratch of stubble at his chin, the dusting of a tan, and the way his hair was curling more at the ends as it grew out. “It’s good, suits you.”

“Thanks.” Liam laughed.

“I’m so happy you’re home.” Her hand crept up, sweeping his long hair from his face gently.

“Me too.” Liam said,he was glad to find it wasn’t a lie, a grin tipping at his lips as he realised he was actually home, and it didn’t feel like it had last time he’d been there.

He didn’t feel trapped, the weight of the world wasn’t on his shoulders, not like it had been before. Beacon Hills wasn’t a black hole pulling him into the center and swallowing all the light, something he could ever escape from. It was more like a gas station at 3am on a deserted road, dangerous, terrifying, but something you need to get through if you want to reach your final destination. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too.” She said. “–But you’re grounded until your twenty five.”

“Wait wha–”

“Night Pumpkin.” She ducked down, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and moving off down the hall.

“Wait, Mom! What do you–Dad.” Liam said, spinning on David. “Wha–”

“You should feel lucky; she was insisting on till you were forty until she saw you.” He said calmly. “Get some sleep.” David followed Jenna, leaving liam with little more than a quick pat on the shoulder that did nothing to reassure him about the grounding situation.

*

He tried to sleep. He’d stick by that point if ever asked, and really he had. But it was just… strange, his bed was too soft and smelt too clean. Even with his Mom and Dad’s heartbeats pumping softly down the hall, and the woosh of a car as it rattled down the road outside, it felt too quiet. His double bed felt too spacious. His legs were unconsciously tucking up towards his chest every few minutes as if making way for the trucks walls that were no longer there.

The smell of Citrus and Fir was noticeably absent, replaced with the sweet smelling washing powder on his clothes and the mint of his own body wash and Liam couldn’t sleep. He was sure he could. Eventually, he’d get tired enough but he couldn’t let himself because it felt… odd.

Then he’d thought of Theo, alone in an apartment building that Derek would also be in, no doubt just as sleepless as Liam, or, if he wasn’t, without any nightmare prevention. Once the image of Theo popped into his head, tucked in an unfamiliar bed, shoulders up to his ears as he sat rigid, claws barely concealed as he readied himself for a fight, the game was over and Liam was up from the bed and sneaking out the door in record time.

It was seconds later, as the door clicked shut behind him and he stepped a bare foot onto the cold grass of the lawn that he realised stopping for shoes, a coat, and maybe his phone would have been a better idea. Liam span on his heel, pushing the door only for it to give a sad little wobble as it hit the lock.

Keys might have also been a good plan.

Liam shuffled around the outside of the house, pushing at the windows and doors until he was sure all of them were locked.

His eyes shifted to his old bike, locked up against the fence in the garden, chain rusted and body coated in spider web. With a small sigh and no better idea he moved towards it, yanking the flimsy lock around it until it snapped. He wheeled it to the front of the house, grimacing each time the rusty chain creaked loud enough he worried his mother would pop her head out of the window at any moment and add another decade onto his grounding.

He hopped onto it once he was on the street, resisting the urge to yelp as the metal pedals bit into the soles of his feet. He cycled off from the curb shakily, bike swaying across the road with the same lack of direction Theo had when drunk.

Considering the bike was at least six years old, and hadn’t been used for a good three, Liam was fairly impressed with how it held up. Sure, the chain would slip off of the gears every few hundred meters leaving him stumbling to a stop, burning his feet on the asphalt as he did but it would always go back on.

By the time he spotted the loft towering over the other buildings Liam was fairly sure that his feet would have fared better if he had just run their instead, but, well, if he didn’t think about how many times he’d had to stop he could pretend that it had been faster.

He pulled up to a stop at the edge of the car park, ditching the bike against the wall. If anyone wanted to risk tetanus stealing it then they could have it. Liam’s eyes flickered up the building as he inched through the small car park, the lights were off, not a single one in the building shining out telling him someone was awake.

The doubt rushed over him like a wave. Maybe Theo was sleeping fine, maybe he didn’t need Liam there at all, didn’t miss him. Maybe… Maybe he wasn’t even there, maybe he’d realised how stupid he’d been staying and taken off.

Liam’s eyes darted around the car park, feet scurrying across the dirty ground as he searched for the familiar truck. He spotted it quickly, tucked close to the building and hurried over, peering through the windows like he’d find Theo stretched out in the backseat, drooling away and being proved a liar about his new housing. Only he wasn’t, the back seat sat empty.

He jumped as the door to the building slammed closed behind him.

“I’M NOT TRYING TO STEAL–” Liam’s words died in his throat. “Theo?” Liam stopped short, blinking at Theo as the chimera froze as well, eyes wide, Anakin dangling from one hand. After a moment he started walking again, inching towards Liam brows pinched.

“What are you doing here?” Theo asked. Liam considered telling him the truth, admitting a quiet ‘I missed you, I couldn’t sleep without you there. I worried about you having nightmares without me. I needed to know you were actually still here.’ And then he imagined Theo snorting out a laugh and mocking him mercilessly for being so desperate to see him after only a few hours apart.

“I’m on patrol.” He lied.

“You’re lying.” Theo said bluntly. “Why–”

“What are _you_ doing?” Liam deflected. “And why do you have Anakin?”

“I uh… you left him again. I figured you’d worry about him being lonely.” Theo said.

“You’re lying too!” Liam said.

“My heart beat was steady.”

“You literally pointed out earlier that we both know you’re not nice enough to go out of your way to bring me a teddy.” Liam scoffed. “What are you really doing?”

“I was coming to sleep in the truck.”

“The truck?”

“Yes, Liam, The truck.” Theo drawled.

“Why would you do that if you actually have somewhere–”

“Because it smells.”

“The truck smells?” Liam inquired

“No. Yes. The apartment doesn’t smell right. It’s all… I don’t recognise any of it, and my own scent won’t block it out. I was fine in motels because I had your scent as well, but without it I can’t relax. Anakin wasn’t enough, but the truck smells–”

“Like me?” Liam grinned.

“Like home.” Theo’s voice as quiet, honest in a way that left Liam cracked open. his heart felt like it both stopped and sped up all at once. The air left his lungs in a silent gust. He wanted to move, to hug Theo. To hold his hand and go on a sappy rant that would leave them both embarrassed, but Theo’s eyes held him in place, so gentle and laced with fear; like the admission was one step too far, the thing that would drive Liam away.

When he finally managed to suck a breath in, it came in two short bursts. His fingers itched to reach out.

“Liam, I swear to God if you don’t say something, or at least breathe, I’m going to kill you.” Theo said, voice still so quiet the drop of a pin could drown it out.

“You don’t believe in God.” Liam cracked. Theo’s soft expression faltered into one of exasperation, eyes sliding closed as he let out a soft sigh.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Theo said.

“It’s the same for me. The smell.” Liam admitted. “But I don’t have a truck that smells like us so I thought I’d come here, but then I got locked out and I didn’t have shoes, so I stole my own bike and it’s really broken and I came here, but then I thought maybe that’s really really pathetic so I lied and then–” Liam was cut off with a soft squeak as Theo’s hands found either side of his face and pulled him in. Theo’s lips pressed solidly against his, melting away the stream of words from Liam’s mouth as he sunk into the kiss, a dopey grin on his face as Theo’s _like home_ echoed in his mind.

The kiss was short, only a few seconds, but it still left Liam breathless as Theo’s forehead rested against his.

“Shut up and come inside.” Theo said, even with his eyes closed Liam knew he was smiling just as stupidly as Liam was.

“Yeah, alright. My feet are freezing.” Liam murmured. Theo let out a soft chuckle, hands shifting from Liam’s face to take his hand.

*

Unlike Derek’s loft, Theo’s apartment only covered one floor, but it had the same derelict feel too it, The walls were a mix of brick and graying concrete, pipes crept out of the walls and hung across the high ceilings. He peered around the space curiously; despite being set out like an L piece of tetris it was fairly open plan, although, he wasn’t entirely sure it was meant to be. The walls around the archways jagged and crumbling in a way that looked more like someone had to taken a sledge hammer to them to open it up than an actual design feature.

“There’s no furniture.” Liam noted.

“I moved in two hours ago from my truck, of course there’s no furniture.” Theo said with a scoff, walking into the next area, Liam followed slowly. There were a few built in kitchen cabinets on one side, and on the other, as far away from the door as possible a familiar frayed blanket and pillow tucked up against the wall that Theo made his way over to. He sat, back against the wall facing the ‘kitchen’. “Derek’s leaving in a couple days, said I can have all his kitchen crap when he goes.” He explained, patting the spot next to him. Liam ignored it, moving to Theo’s bag and pulling out the few items he had that weren’t clothes. Theo rolled his eyes but continued talking. “Which includes a refrigerator and an oven. So I’m gonna have to learn to cook.”

“We’ll steal his microwave.” Liam said, Placing Theo’s mismatched droid on one of the are kitchen counters so it was facing Theo on his ‘bed’. “Get you some ready meals, break you into cooking like a grandparent on the computer.” He nudged the droid so it was at a jaunty angle before he moved on.

“If I have a cooker, I’m using it.” Theo said.

“Alright, we’ll get you ramen, and some pots-” He added, hanging the Gaston mug onto an old hook that stood a few inches off of the counter. “–Ramen’s really easy.”

“I want to make my own churros.”

“Really?” Liam snorted, taking the Theodork Mickey ears and hanging them off of one of the particularly sticky out bricks that adorned the ‘maybe been attacked with a sledge hammer’ archways.

“Really.” Theo hummed. He fell silent as Liam unpacked the few items Theo had. The hot dog trophy on the window ledge, a felt keyring dangling from the hook next to the Gaston mug. It wasn’t much, but it was a start, filling the space with hints of Theo, memories from their road trip.

Including one photo that he’d rather burn than put up, but the way Theo’s face lit up when he took the small cardboard stand from the bag left him unable to do it. Even if he did look like he was a second away from shitting himself in the photo. He could burn it, eventually, he’d get a nice photo of them printed out to replace it with.

Liam followed Theo to the small nest in the corner as he tugged at his wrist. He settled down beside him and allowed his eyes to roam the now sparsely decorated apartment.

Theo was right, it smelt strange, a mix of stale air and copper, but already he could tell that those smells were being masked by their scents swirling in the room. He could hear the soft hum of traffic on the road stories below them, but the sound of Theo’s heartbeat, thumping soft and close to his ear left it almost unnoticeable. His arms warm around Liam as they slouched closer to the floor, eyes growing heavy from weeks of travelling.

Liam turned his gaze on Theo, watching the way his shoulders relaxed with each breath in and how his eyes lingered on the few of his things on show as a smile crept onto his face, gentle and disbelieving.

“Welcome home, Dorko.” Liam breathed. Theo turned his attention to him, eyes widening for a moment before the smile was back, curling at his lips soft and slow, his eyes crinkling with the smile.

“Thanks, Pumpkin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'll get gushy in a second but first, because I'm under no impression that anyone will read past a couple of sentences of this end note.  
> On Wednesday the 30th of June at 9pm England time (GMT I think?? I don't know what the timezones are called) I'm going to do an airplanes live chat on my youtube channel Captainfresh, I'll put a link up on my tumblr (thiamfresh) once i've got some sleep.  
> So if anyone has any questions I forgot to answer in this chapter/story then pop over next week and ask me then.
> 
> Please give the biggest thank you ever to the unsung heros of this fic. Blue, Gabe, Rux, to name a few who've saved my ass with brainstorming ideas and filling in gaps and grammar checks and stuff so many times I've lost count.  
> Honestly, there were so many people who helped me out and I hope you guys know how much I appreciate that.  
> (an especially big thank you for Rux who edited this chapter because it had so many mistakes It broke my grammarly.
> 
>  
> 
> Now! Onto the Gushing.  
> I wanted to say something profound. To like, explain how amazing writing this fic was and i know, i know that sounds super lame but it was. These past few months have been really rough for me and writing this fic kept me going a lot of the time.  
> I'm not going to say this story didn't piss me the fuck off because it did. It's an uncooperative bitch. The amount of rewrites I've had to do thanks to corrupted files or random deletions of crashes is just..crazy  
> I've cried and literally bled while writing this fic (i'm very accident prone, please dont blame me) but i can say without a doubt that it's been the most fun I've ever had writing something.  
> The Thiam fandom may not be the biggest but it's kind. I've had like a genuinely insane amount of support from you guys for this fic and so Thank you, to everyone who read it, who kudo's or liked or whatever the fuck it's called, to everyone who commented.  
> Thank you, for sticking with this stupidly long fic and for suffering through my grammar and supporting me and being nice and actually making me feel like I should keep writing it and that there were people who wanted to read it.  
> I'm crap at Thank yous and expressing how much shit means to me but I hope you guys know that every comment about Airplanes, whether on here or tumblr I've read it and it's made me smile like a total idiot. Every art or edit or photoset i've seen made me straight up weep.  
> This is honestly, the nicest people have ever been to me, let alone in Fandom and I'm just really glad that I got to share my happy place of these dumb boys with people who were so awesome.
> 
> Theodork and Pumpkin forever  
> Peace out!


End file.
